Unintentional Hero
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern HTTYD Military AU. Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock signed up for the Barbaric Archipelago Army at 16 to prove to himself and everyone else that he wasn't useless and could do great things despite his size. Six years later, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock returns to Berk a changed man and war hero. But at what cost, has the price been too high? Rated M for various reasons.
1. So It Begins

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

 **Character Names:**

 _Hayden Haddock_ **-** Hiccup

 _Camille Haddock_ \- Camicazi

 _Dylan Lanvik_ \- Dagur

 _Heather Lanvik_ \- Heather

 _Seth Jorgenson_ \- Snotlout

 _Ethan Ericksen_ \- Eret

 _Avery Hofferson-_ Astrid

 _Rachel Thorston_ \- Ruffnut

 _TJ Thorston_ \- Tuffnut

 _Gerald Haddock_ \- Stoick

 _Felix Ingerman_ \- Fishlegs

 _Craig Borkson_ \- Gobber

 _Theodore Holgerson-_ Thuggery

 _Samantha Svendson_ \- Sylvi(OC)

 _Summer Holt_ \- Stilsta(OC)

1; So It Begins

A green backpack rested on the floor leaning against the wall closest to the main door as a male with auburn hair and emerald green eyes sat on the couch in his father's house. His father: a large bulky man sat in the chair silently, and a girl with medium brown hair and forest green eyes sat trying not to cry in front of her brother. There were a few others in the room too, his friends from school who all had permission to miss today to say goodbye to their friend who signed up for the military without a word to anyone until the night before he had to leave for Basic-which was today. The backpack was only filled with things he might want, though he was sure he might not get the time with where he was going. The boy was 16 years old, and while a normal kid at this age should be in school, he was not. He was leaving and he didn't know for how long-he guessed until they said he could go home, but honestly he didn't care so much if he did or didn't. He wasn't doing it for them. Suddenly there was the loud sound outside of a bus coming up the road. Then it stopped and was put in park with a hiss. The boy stood up without a word to anyone in the room and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his right shoulder and waiting for the inevitable sound to ring through the quiet house.

Knock. Knock Knock.

The boy opened the door and saw a man standing in uniform before him with a clipboard. "Hayden Haddock?" the male asked.

"Right here sir." the boy, Hayden, replied calmly in a respectful tone.

"Jay Cliveson, " He offered his hand to Hayden now, "I'm from the recruitment office. You're on my pick up list for transport to Fort Dreki for Basic. Correct?" Jay stated firmly.

"That's correct, sir," Hayden nodded once.

"Well you're my last pick up so grab your bag and let's move!" Jay stated, stepping aside to let Hayden exit the house. Finally the large male stood.

"This is ridiculous! He's 16! He can't just drop out and leave on his own!" Hayden's father argued quickly, following Hayden out.

"I assure you, Mr. Haddock, he can. As long as he's 16 then he can drop out and join the military. He doesn't need parental approval. Now I apologize if this upsets you but it is your son's choice to join," Jay remarked calmly.

"Hayden! Don't do this, please!" his twin sister, Camille, shouted in tears.

"Sorry sis. This is something I have to do. See ya when I see ya. Love you," Hayden told her as he prepared to get on the bus with the other recruits heading to Basic Training for the next ten weeks.

"I refuse to let you go! You're just 16, you're not proving anything by being a tough-ass and joining the military, Hayden! You'll never survive Basic. Now just come back and we can forget this whole thing..." His father tried harshly but when Hayden looked back at him he saw worry and fear resting in his father's eyes. As he was about to respond, Jay put his hand on Hayden's shoulder and offered a smile.

"On the bus, son. I'll take care of this," Jay said, Hayden nodded as he tossed his bag underneath one of the open hatches where other bags were and then he stepped on the bus, taking a seat on the left side and near a window to see his sister crying her eyes out on the front yard, trying to get to him but his friends Seth, TJ, and Felix were holding her back while the girls Rachel and Avery tried to calm her down. "I assure you that if the recruitment office didn't think he could do it, they wouldn't have let him sign up. He wasn't asked to join, he asked if he could. He passed his physicals to sign up with flying colors. Now I'm not sure the reason why you don't support him but we do. Your son is doing a good thing: don't scold him for wanting a better, safer future for himself and for all. You should be proud of him for making such a decision. You have delayed this departure long enough, Mr. Haddock. Good day to you."

With that said, Jay returned to the bus and got on as the doors shut tightly and it began to start up. Hayden looked back at all of them one last time before they were out of sight and heading down the road. Hayden could have sworn he heard his father and Camille yell out for him and he only closed his eyes to remember when this started, just a week ago.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 **{Hayden's POV}**

 _Since the time I was little, well...littler at least...I wanted to do something great with my life. I wanted to be remembered for things I've done, wanted to make my parents proud...but of course, life doesn't always play out the way you want it to. My name is Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock, the supposed middle name comes from the fact when I was a baby I always had the hiccups and I guess it just stuck after my sister Camille began calling me Hiccup instead of Hayden. So yeah, there's some information for ya on my name. But back to the story of why life doesn't play out the way you want sometimes, mine went so far off my original plans. My mom died when my sister, Camille and I were eleven, and things definitely didn't go how I wanted them too. My mother was military, the rank of Major too. She loved it according to stories that Camille and I were told when we were young. Mom had been deployed only once when Camille and I were younger but then she had to go back when we were a little older and we never thought when she left that it'd be the last time we'd ever see her._

 _The day Camille and I came home from school laughing, we saw our father sitting on the couch crying, we knew something was wrong right away. That was when he told us that our mother wouldn't be coming home because she'd been killed in action and that there was no body to recover-or bury. It was hard for us to get through but we managed by doing it together. Dad changed though: he was always pushing me to go to law school, become a top lawyer like him. I didn't want that: I was way too sarcastic to be a lawyer. I had been thinking police for a while, I really wanted to help people. My plans changed when I finally had enough of my father's controlling my life and whatever I did never being enough to make him happy. I'm sixteen, I got straight A's and was basically a model student but because of my figure, being a skinnier guy, I got teased and bullied a lot. I put up with it, I had friends and my sister too. Their names? Avery Hofferson, Rachel and TJ Thorston, Seth Jorgenson -who also happened to be my cousin, and Felix Ingerman. And my sister's name is Camille Haddock, we're twins like the Thorston friends I mentioned._

 _It had been a long day at school. Hard classes, stupid bullies, and I honestly didn't want to go home right away and have to deal with being my father's disappointment who he doesn't ever have time for. It was currently October, the beginning of. After school, I told Camille I'd meet her at home around four in the afternoon and if Dad asked, to tell him I was at a job interview or something. I knew she'd cover for me. I walked the streets of Berk, a small island in the Barbaric Archipelago. Besides our island there was also Outcast, Meathead, Murderous, Bog Burglar, Peaceable, Visithug, and Berserk. Berk was the smallest of them and most of the dragons liked it here too. Yes, dragons lived among humans and it was awesome too, but my father wasn't fond of them so Camille and I really weren't allowed near them and you had to have serious training to have a dragon. Mom had one: Cloud Jumper, a Stormcutter. It was a large, four-winged dragon that had an owl-like face. Both mom and her dragon were killed in action and now most dragons were only allowed to be owned by military personnel._

 _Walking on the sidewalk with my hands stuffed in my pockets, I sighed heavily. I heard voices, something sounding like a father and son. Curiosity won as I looked to see a young man, maybe about my age standing with his Dad as they just emerged from a building. The father was smiling ear to ear with his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you for doing this son." I felt a twinge of pain in my chest-my father was never proud of me._

" _Thanks, Dad. I know it's the right thing to do," the son replied, smiling as well. The two continued to talk as they walked away and I stepped towards the place they'd come out of. Looking up at the sign I read;_ _ **Berk Military Recruitment**_ _. That kid had joined the military and his father was proud of him for it. I glanced at the window, looking at all the fliers and what now: ones with promotional messages about joining, doing your hometown proud, doing the right thing, being all you can be. It made me wonder what I had to do to get my Dad to be proud of me. Of course I knew: become a lawyer-but I didn't want that. I could do so much more with my life than defend people. I froze for a moment looking at another paper on the window:_ _ **Want to help people, stand up for what's right, defend those you love? Join the Barbaric Archipelago Army today and be a part of something great as you become all you can be and make your hometown proud**_ _. Maybe I could still defend people, just not the way my Dad wanted me to._

" _Hello there, lad. Couldn't help but see ya from my desk in there and saw you staring. Military life interest you?" a voice asked. I looked to see a man with a shaved head wearing an army hat, and blue suit with some medals on it._

" _Well I'd always wanted to be a policeman, help people, defend the public," I replied to him._

" _Ah, well the military is just like that. Only bigger and defending a lot more than Berk. That sound like something you could see yourself doing?" the male asked me curiously. I looked at the paper again. It kind'a did sound like what I wanted...only military was on a level of defending much bigger than I'd anticipated for my life._

" _I guess I could, falls in the same category," I shrugged._

" _How old are ya son?"_

" _Sixteen, about to turn seventeen in five months," I replied to him._

" _Why don't you step inside with me and we can talk more?" the man offered, so I nodded. After all, what harm would it do to research it more? I stepped in with him, sat before his desk and we just started talking about everything. I told him about my life, well, just parts of it including my mom being military too. He told me some of the things I could do in the army, and the more we talked the more I was interested. Forty-five minutes into talking, he told me that I could join now and head for Basic Training in a week. He handed me a sign up sheet, basic information to fill out like name, age, hair and eye color, weight and height, allergies, meds, and more. He told me to let him know but I ended up just saying that I had made my choice and filled it out then and there. "You're doing the right thing son," he reassured me._

 _After that and for the next week, I had to go back to do dental, medical, and physical check-outs-they had to make sure I was fit for army life in general and Basic Training in particular and it turned out I was. My health was in top condition: physical, mental, emotional. I passed all my tests and then I was told that Basic started in two days at Fort Dreki, where I'd be for ten weeks before being assigned to a platoon, and location somewhere in the Archipelago unless I was sent straight to active duty. I was told a bus would be coming to my house to pick me up by eleven in the morning on Monday. I grabbed the paper he gave me to attach to my bag of things I'd be taking and I left. This was it, no turning back. I went home to pack what I wanted to take-the recruiter said just things I wouldn't want to go without for a while. When I got home, my father and sister were waiting for me for dinner since it was almost 5:30pm._

" _Hayden, there you are!" my father, Gerald Haddock, boomed._

" _Sorry, got held up doing something..." I mumbled to him._

" _Well sit down and eat. I got big news to tell you!" Dad said proudly. Oh great, I had got news too, Dad. I joined the military and will be leaving on Monday for ten weeks in basic training. I sat down and began to eat in silence. How did I tell them I was leaving? Dad would flip and Camille was sure to freak out in a fit of tears. But I wasn't backing out: I had to do this. This was for me, no one else. After dinner ended, we cleaned up and were all sitting around the dining room table. "Hayden, you'll be pleased to know that I got you a job today!"_

" _What?..." I asked._

" _Yep, working in my office with me. Organizing, taking calls, appointments. Ya start on Monday, coming right to the office after school," Gerald stated smiling. I hadn't wanted to tell them yet, I honestly just wanted to leave them with a note and take off. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. I took a deep breath and faced him._

" _I already have a job..." I informed him flatly and both of them looked at me now._

" _What...do you mean, son?" Gerald asked._

" _Just today...I got...hired and...I start Monday." I replied cautiously._

" _Well that's...great, Hayden! I knew you'd find something, what will your job be? Is it close?" Camille asks gently. I took a deep breath: here goes nothing..._

" _I won't be close and...I...also won't be coming home for...ten weeks," I admitted now. Instantly, it was silent._

" _Hold on just a Thor strikin' minute! What job could you possibly have gotten that involves you being away from home for ten..." Gerald paused now as his eyes widened and he went almost as white as a ghost when he realized it. "You didn't...tell me you didn't do what I hope to Odin you didn't!"_

" _I did." I answered firmly._

" _I don't...understand...what's going on, Daddy?" Camille asked, confused. I turned my head to her slowly, before sighing._

" _I joined the military," I told her. She gasped as tears instantly formed in her eyes._

" _Hayden Haddock, I swear to Thor you better be joking, and if ya are...I'm not amused!" Gerald stood now._

" _I'm not joking, Dad. I did exactly what you're hoping I didn't and there is no going back. I have joined the Barbaric Archipelago Army and I leave for Basic on Monday. Get over it, this was my choice and there isn't anything you can do about it. I am not going to live the rest of my life being a lawyer alongside you!" I fired back before leaving the table to go to my room. Honestly, right now I couldn't wait for Monday to come. But there was still Saturday and Sunday to survive at home with my now tear-stricken sister, and angry father. Great._

 _As I expected the entire weekend was hell. Camille went and told all our friends what I'd done, and when I was leaving. They somehow managed to all get Monday off to say goodbye to me, wish me well and to see me soon. And today was Monday, they were all there sitting around the room. My father and I had argued all weekend but I still didn't change my mind and just this morning he actually begged me not to do it. So did Camille. I knew why they didn't want me joining...because it meant the risk of being deployed straight away with how the war was right now and with how our mother had died in war. Dad lost mom to war and now they were afraid to lose me. But I wasn't stopping: I had made this choice, this commitment...and I was seeing it through._

 **{End Hayden's POV}**

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hayden woke up to someone shaking him, and he groggily opened his eyes to see a young man about his age sitting beside him with a smile. "Hey, we're about to arrive at the camp. Thought I'd wake you." the man offered.

"Thanks..." Hayden replied sitting up and cracking his neck then rubbing his eyes, once opened he saw a hand out to him.

"Theodore Holgerson. Theo for short," he introduced himself. Hayden shook his hand.

"Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock, and for the love of Odin don't ask about the middle name..." Hayden smiled back at him. The bus jolted to a halt and the engine turned off then everyone on the bus got up and prepared to get off...but a man in uniform got on first.

"Alright, you maggots! You are to file off this bus, grab your bag and report to the main building directly ahead of you. There is to be no talking! Now move out! Hustle, Hustle, Hustle!" the man ordered as he stepped back and sure enough they all filed off, grabbed their bags and hustled as fast as they could to the main building. Hayden took notice of the sign on above the door; **Fort Dreki: Where Boys Become Men**.

 _'And so it begins...'_ Hayden thought, stepping inside the building and standing with the other men he'd be with for the next ten weeks of basic training.


	2. Squad Leader

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

2; Squad Leader

 **-Hayden's POV-**

Everything happened so quickly after I'd been woken up by Theodore, Theo for short. We were ordered to get our bags, then go to the main building-on the double too. So we rushed and made it there in under five minutes. Once inside we were all panting and seeing people try to relax from the running but it didn't last: instantly we were told to form up together in a square with our hands by our sides and to remain silent while paying close attention. From there we were told what the next ten weeks would be like for us: in a word. Hell. It was only an hour into this and all of us new recruits had been yelled at several times for either fidgeting or some other stupid reason. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea since I was a sarcastic little shit who didn't like to be yelled and took every chance I got to make someone else look like the fool: however, I knew in the military that wouldn't fly at all and I'd be up to my auburn tips in push ups and sits up if I mouthed off, so first lesson I taught myself after signing up was to shut up and speak when spoken too.

We stood for hours being briefed about our time here, learning the basic commands we'd hear every day from our drill sergeant who we also haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. We were told we'd meet our drill sergeants when we got separated into our barrack groups. There were about 150 of us and judging by what I was hearing we'd be split up into groups of twenty-five. Each group got their own letter assigned barrack. We arrived at this camp around 12:15pm, and currently it was about 3:20pm. I was glad I ate before I left home because others were suffering. We had to get rid of any drinks or food we had turn over our wallets, phones, and more into small personal bags that we'd get back later after all this was over. We went over the rules, and the schedule for how every day would go until graduation which our families would be invited to a week before the ceremony itself.

Finally around 4pm, we had our uniforms, bags, hygienic, and laundry stuff. We'd be given three towels each, one bar of soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and anything else we might need to last us the week. We'd get to resupply on Saturday, except for towels and clothes. We had to do our own laundry but that was to be expected. Now hauling our bags we were being separated into our barracks. There didn't seem to be a particular order, just six barracks with twenty-five of us per barrack and obviously we couldn't complain or reassign. Whoever we were with, we were with for the next two and a half months. I guessed I'd better make friends and not have problems with my group or I'd have a big problem.

"The people you room with will be your squad for the next ten weeks! And the barrack partner you are given will be making up the rest of your platoon members so best get along." yelled the instructor.

"Sir, yes sir!" the room replied.

"Good! Now listen up! You are all the 2nd Berk Infantry. Alpha Armourwing Company." As he went through the barracks, he also announced the drill sergeant for each. Barracks A and C were read off and given the name Tracker platoon. Next became B and F which became Stoker platoon. Finally the room was beginning to clear which meant everyone left including myself was either barrack D or E and these people would be in my platoon. Hopefully I got along with them all. "For those of you left, you're either Barrack E or D, you will become Strike platoon. Let's make it easy. If your last name falls between A and M you are Barrack D with Drill Sergeant Thomas Ramirez. N through Z are Barrack E with Drill Sergeant Todd Amunsav. Dis-missed!" the instructor called out.

Okay so Drill Sergeant Thomas Ramirez, hopefully he wasn't a complete ass. Who was I kidding? This was the military-they were all assholes. Silently moving with my new squad we got outside and headed to our barrack, D. Sure enough he was there and waiting. "From this moment on your asses our mine, maggots!" the man began in a loud voice. "You will call me Drill Sergeant. Nothing else! Is that understood?!"

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" we all replied to him.

"Good! I am giving you fifteen minutes to pick your bunk pal and unpack. Starting now!" He stood with his arms behind his back, feet shoulder width apart, watching us scramble.

"Hey, Hayden, wanna bunk with me?" Theodore asked. _Oh, thank Thor-I had one friend._

"Sure, Theo. Pick where ya wanna be?" I smiled. He picked a bunk close to the bathrooms and he gave me the top since he was a bigger guy. We unpacked our things in record time with two minutes to spare as we stood in front of our bunk straight, feet together and hands at our sides. By unpacking, it meant doing everything: beds to be made, boots lined up at the ready, hygienic and bathroom items away, uniforms in the stand up closet, and nothing looking out of place. Thank Odin I was semi OCD and liked everything in its place. The Drill Sergeant peered our way as he blew a air horn to signal time was up. Every stood how Theo and I were as the Drill Sergeant looked over everything. What I hadn't noticed was one of the other guys accidentally pulled my blanket out of position and sure enough...I didn't see it until it was too late.

He stopped right in front of me and took a deep breath, "What is your name, maggot!?"

"Hayden Haddock, Drill Sergeant." I replied respectfully.

"I don't like my barracks out of place and your blanket is out of place! Do you like mess maggot!?" he screamed. Oooh I wanted to punch him in the face.

"No, Drill Sergeant!" I yelled back.

"Drop and give me twenty-five, Haddock!" He yelled again. I fought the urge to groan as I got down and forced myself to do the push ups. _Note to self, double check everything so this didn't happen again._ By the fifteenth push up, my arms felt like jell-o but I kept going. When I had done, I stood back in position.

"It won't happen again, Drill Sergeant!" I stated firmly. He eyed me then backed up.

"It best not." DS Ramirez huffed and walked away to keep inspecting. Theo glanced my way and apologized for moving the blanket by accident. I shrugged it off and we waited for next orders. And here it was only day one out of ten weeks. I almost cringed hearing the DS yell at someone else for their shirt being untucked. This was going to be a long ten weeks for sure.

(Weeks Later)

Turned out the first three weeks were mainly book work, first aid, and radios. Seemed easy enough to me. First aid and radio work that was, book work on the other hand was all learning the laws and protocols of the military. We'd learned military time, and Gods if we didn't know our routine schedules like the back of our heads which were now all shaved unless you were a female- in which case, it had be back neatly. In those three weeks we also did drill ceremony, and M-16 practice. First time I fired the gun it pushed me back and that landed me an fifty push ups, half mile run, and fifteen sit ups. But I definitely didn't let that gun push me back again. We got personal time after 8:00pm to do laundry, call home or spend with friends in the barracks. I only had Theo and another kid my age named Oivind Flinvor.

So the first few weeks were phase one, now we were in the second week of phase two. Working on unarmed combat, survival exercises, more gun work too. So here we were on week five of ten total. Half way done and I was doing just fine. I was sore and tired but all the work gave me stamina I didn't think was possible and I even bulked up a bit, nothing big but you could see the muscles coming in. I wondered how things were back home, I had calls from my dad, Cami, Avery, and Seth but I never really called back. I was still mad that my father made a scene before I got on the bus to leave five weeks ago. But I couldn't ignore them could I...well, not Cami at least.

"What's up bro?" Oivind asked as he saw me jump down off my bunk and pull out my phone.

"Nothing, gotta call home." I said pressing Cami's contact and waiting, after two rings she answered and I swore I was deaf in one ear.

" _HAYDEN!"_ Cami screamed. I'm pretty sure everyone in the barrack heard it.

"Could you stop yelling, Cami. For fucks sake woman...I get yelled at all day by my DS, I don't need it from you too." I mumbled back to her.

" _Don't you give me that! It's been five weeks and we've barely heard from you!"_ Cami shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I don't feel like talking to Dad. And the only time I can call is when he's home..." I replied.

" _Well he's busy right now, something about a big case tomorrow. So how are you?"_ I smiled, there's my happy sister.

"I'm great, got five weeks left..." I told her.

" _Are you survivin?"_

"Of course I am. Fifty push ups, twenty sit ups, and two mile runs a day is the life sis...How's school?" I asked her.

" _Boring without you...Ethan and Dylan keep harassing us..."_ Cami answered softly.

"What do you mean by harassing?" I asked now: she began to explain it all and it honestly pissed me off. I didn't like hearing my sister cry, especially when I couldn't be there to hug and comfort her. "I got five weeks left and if they don't quit, I'll kick their asses myself. I ain't no twig anymore sis..." I beamed proudly.

" _Can't wait to see you. Are you coming home after Basic?"_

"Yeah, we're all supposed to get at least a week before being assigned to our bases," I told her.

" _Dad! No, I'm talking to him right now!"_ I heard Cami whimper. Go figure Dad would take the phone from her.

" _Hayden Haddock, how dare you not call for three weeks!"_

"Oh come off it, Dad. I've been busy," I groaned. More arguing and I got fed up after ten minutes, "For the love of Thor will you just shut up!" Now I had the entire barrack looking at me so I moved outside. "I don't care how much you don't like that I joined, I did and I'm staying! Get over it. And maybe I would have stayed home if you would have stopped trying to make me be you and let me be me! I'll never be you! You suck! I called to talk to Cami, not you. I'm not having this argument again! Stop trying to control my fucking life!"

" _Don't you dare hang-"_ he began.

"Fuck you!" I interrupted then ended the call and stuffed the phone back in my pocket. Before entering the barrack I saw others come out of theirs. "Mind your own damn business!" I marched back into my barrack and got my sweats and hoodie on.

"Where are you going, Haddock?" DS Ramirez's voice stopped me, I sighed.

"For a run before personal time is over, Drill Sergeant." I replied calmly.

"You know you aren't supposed to go alone." DS reminded, Theo got up, Oivind too.

"We'll go with him, Drill Sergeant." they offered. DS seemed satisfied and backed off but not before I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and give me a gentle shake.

"Don't let it get to ya, Haddock. You can't please them all," he told me, I nodded as I finished tying my boots and left the barracks with Theo and Oivind. Once outside, they jogged but I bolted as fast as I could. Every phone conversation with Dad since I left ended the same way. I hated it! While running, I don't know where it came from but I just yelled out as loud as I could into the darkness. I spent a good hour outside before realizing we had to go back to the barracks for lights out. I got ready for bed and laid down after checking my phone, I saw a text from Camille.

I really miss you, Hiccup...I just want to hug you. Sleep well, hopefully talk to you tomorrow. Always, -Sis

I put my phone down and closed my eyes, I ended up knocking out before lights out was even ordered.

(Week Eight)

Weeks five through seven were pretty easy, more combat training and exercises to to test ourselves with unexpected situations, how fast we handle them and find a solution. We worked on war things, medevacs, positions, movements, codes, commands, and more too. I hadn't called anyone since the fight with Dad, I knew anytime I did call he would take the phone from Cami and we'd just fight so now we just texted but most of the time because of the training, I was whooped. I'd made a few more friends, others whose dads weren't happy about their joining either. I was in a barrack with guys sixteen and older, ranging to the twenties. It was personal time again, the others were doing their laundry, I did mine the night before so I could relax tonight, DS Ramirez came out of his room and we all stood in position for orders. It didn't matter the time of day, when he came out in uniform we got ready.

"Maggots! I've just been informed that starting tomorrow for seven days, you're all going into the forest for survival training. You'll be in full gear, with your 'weapons'," the Drill Sergeant informed us. Now when he said weapons, he meant the drill guns that fired blanks but if we used them in training, they'd send a signal back to base where our trainers would be watching the speed and accuracy of shot. "It's wild dragon territory too so be mindful. I've been asked to select your squad leader who will be in charge and you do as you're told. He runs the mission. Your leader will be..." he paused as we waited.

"Haddock!" came another voice, it was DS Amunsav from barrack E. I didn't move but answered still.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant?" I said firmly.

"You have a personal call in my barrack office. Not sure why it came to me but it did." I moved out of position now, I knew I wasn't supposed to but if I had a personal call then something was wrong. "Come with me," he said. I nodded slipping on my boots but then my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and it was Dad calling. Really? I was half tempted to ignore it but if he was calling then something might actually be wrong. It was personal time, I was allowed.

"What, Dad?" I answered. I listened as he explained that there was a small explosion at the house. "Are you kidding me!?" I yelled. "What the hell did you do now!" He explained that there was a gas leak and when he lit the fire place it just exploded. "I told you to get the gas line checked months ago! I told you I smelled gas in the house, why can't you even listen to me! You wonder why mom spent so much time in the military!" I growled almost. "How much of the house is destroyed?" He tells me the living room, kitchen, my room and part of Cami's. "That's not a small explosion, Dad! That's more than half the house itself! We only live in a one level four bedroom! Oh Gods, is Cami alright?! Is she hurt!? I could care less about the house, I know the insurance will fix it. Is my sister alright?!" I asked.

" _It's not a big deal, Hayden. She's fine son, the blast...knocked her into the wall. We're at the hospital right now, doctor says she should be fine..."_ I glared almost.

"My sister got knocked back into the wall in the explosion because of your mistake and is in the hospital! You think that's not a big deal!? I joined the military to do better things, to do the right thing but it's pretty fucking sad my own father can't manage the house without his sixteen year old son around! When Cami is up to talking, you tell her to call me and if I need to leave, I will. I won't let you endanger my little sister because you're pissy that I left home. I want to talk to her, not you! Until then, I got shit to do," I told him harshly. I didn't care all eyes were on me.

" _I'm your father, Hayden! You're MY son and you can't just dismiss me!"_ he argued. Of course he did although I hadn't realized I accidentally turned on the speakerphone when he said that.

"Since the day I signed those papers at the recruiter's office, I haven't belonged to you. I belong the the military now and I'm proud to be here but you wouldn't know proud if it slapped you in the face because ever since mom died you haven't been proud of a single thing I've done. Not making straight A's from the time I was ten, not when I saved Cami from being hit by a car and broke my leg, not for anything! And I'm sick of it. The only reason you don't want me in the military is because you think I'm going to get killed like Mom did. Awesome, I feel the love, Dad. I'm glad my own father has so much confidence in me. Mom and Cloud Jumper were KIA, Dad. Killed in action. They were shot out of the sky and landed in enemy fire. There was nothing that anyone could of done! I'm almost sure Dad, that if Mom were alive...she wouldn't be too _proud_ with how you've handled things since her death. Now for the last time...leave me alone. I don't want to see you, talk to you, hear from you... _anything_ until after I graduate. Have Cami call me either before 2100 hours tonight," I told him firmly.

" _Uh...what hundred now?"_ I smacked my forehead.

"For the love of...just have her call me before 9:30pm tonight. Tomorrow I'll be on a seven day mission in the forest with my squad... and unreachable," I sighed.

" _No need to get huffy, Hayden. I'll have her call you, and be safe."_

"Like you care what happens to me...I'll be fine, don't you worry. I know how to handle myself..." I hung up.

The room was silent now, all eyes on me as I tossed my phone on the bed and stood back in position quietly. "Are you…?" Theo began.

"I'm fine," I retorted. Both DS's were looking at me now, "I apologize for my outburst and interrupting, Drill Sergeant." I stated more calmly.

"Right, as I was saying maggots. Starting tomorrow, survival training in wild dragon territory. Your leader will be...Haddock." I froze, I was being chosen as squad leader?! "Over the last eight weeks, he's shown exemplary work in all fields. So, Private Haddock will be your squad leader. You will be briefed at 0500 hours. Get your rest, boys-you're gonna need it!" DS Ramirez ordered.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." we replied before he set us as dismissed to return to our business. I couldn't believe it. Me as team leader for the entire D barrack for seven days in the wilderness? How had I shown the best work in all fields, I was getting yelled at half the time. I guess I couldn't argue, so tomorrow then I'd be in charge of myself and twenty-four others for this mission. After being dismissed, I laid in my bed with my arms behind my head. I couldn't believe my father, he irritated me to no end. I was worried about Camille but I guess I'd have to wait to find out for now. Sure enough about ten minutes before personal time was over, Cami called me, crying. I tried to talk her down as much as I could but she just wanted me home and she freaked out more when I told her I was unreachable for seven days.

"I'll be okay, Cami...get some rest, I'll talk to you soon, okay? I love you, sis," I told her. She told me she loved me too and I hung up. I put my phone to charge then rolled over and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be long, so would the days following that until this mission was over. I knew I needed sleep and prayed to Odin I didn't let down the people I was leading the next seven days.


	3. The Night Fury

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

3; The Night Fury

Hayden woke up with such a headache from the night before. However, he had to put everything from his personal life away because today in about fifteen minutes they'd be debriefed on the mission for the next seven days. Hayden shocking enough had been chosen as squad leader for showing the most work effort or progress since his first day in his barrack. It was interesting but he felt someone else might of deserved the honor, however he couldn't disobey an order. Sitting up he climbed down and went to the bathroom before changing his clothes to dark brown pants with a belt, and short sleeved green shirt tucked in, then of course his boots on and tied. He just assumed get ready for anything.

"Yo, Hic. You awake?" Theo asked

"Yep and you know I hate that name..." Hayden mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, most of us go by nicknames here. I'm Theo, he's Vin," Theo mentioned as he pointed to Oivind still asleep on his bunk next to us.

"Whatever...I'll let you guys do it because we're friends...Only other person I let call me that is my sister..." Hayden offered a smile.

"So what do you think the big mission is?" Oivind now asked as he rolled over in his bed looking at Hayden and Theodore.

"No clue...Guess we'll find out in ten minutes." Hayden replied. Suddenly a loud horn was heard outside and Hayden was to his feet and grabbed his gun, even though it only shot blanks they told them in training to be prepared for anything. Everyone in the barrack was up and freaking out wondering what was going on. "Hey!" He yelled at them, they quieted down. "Now everyone just take a breath and relax. We don't know what's going on but freakin out won't help. Everyone get up, get dressed in your uniforms. Right now, on the double!" Hayden ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" They said together. Hayden was already dressed but he threw on his vest and over coat for added measure. He slung the gun over his shoulder and made his way to the door to look out.

The sound a gun going off got his attention, "HIT THE DECK!" He yelled out. forced him to the wooden floor. His squad all dropped what they were doing and hit the floor, he peered out and saw outside. People walking by with guns, screaming and more. It was utter chaos. "Finish getting ready, quietly." Hayden ordered, his squad silently moved around the barrack getting dressed then taking a position where he assigned. He was impressed that they were ready in only five minutes too, not bad for getting ready fast. Hayden gave a motion with his hand to be quiet and get low so they all did as instructed. He lifted his head slightly and looked out the window, the other squads were out there firing not knowing what was going on.

"Theo, Vin...Cover me." Hayden said as he reached up and opened the door slow. "No one moves until I give the word." I stated firmly as they gave a nod in understanding or the order. As soon as the door opened, there was a loud yell.

"CEASE FIRE" Not reacting right away, the squadron of the D barrack stayed put.

"All barracks report to the forest entrance, on the double!" Yelled out one of the instructors. Hayden stood now and sighed, of course it was a test. The horn blows and what does everyone do, rush out and start firing. His squad was the only one that didn't leave their barrack due to being cautious. He instantly felt like he failed them as a leader, slowly they all made their way to the forest entrance with their guns, and backpacks on and ready. Reaching the forest entrance they saw the others panting and barely dressed for the occasion, some still in their sleepwear. Rolling his eyes his squad stood ready. Before them were some tables, and their instructors, and drill sergeants.

"Well, not what I was expecting this morning. A simple war drill and everyone freaks out, if that had been the front lines...then I know 125 soldiers would of just died in enemy fire. Who enters a fire fight with their sleepwear! Most disappointing." Stated the Drill Sergeant from the E barrack.

"However...one squad wasn't present for the fire fight. And that squad would be the squad from D barrack, the only ones out here in line, dressed accordingly and ready to enter what would be a battle zone. They didn't rush out in to the chaos, they stayed put and stayed low to assess the situation before making a move." Said the instructor from the first day of training. "Their leader, Private Hayden Haddock calling all shots." was added as Hayden's eyes widened a bit.

"He was up first before 0500, dressed and ready. After the alarm he calmed his squadron down, he got them ready and the first sign of fire close to them he ordered them low and out of sight. He didn't panic or move until his team was ready, he gave them positions to cover and watch, while have two cover himself while he check the area. The D barrack is the only barrack who passed the first test of this mission. Well done boys, and especially you Mr. Haddock." Drill Sergeant Ramirez informed everyone.

"Thank you, Drill Sergeant." Hayden stated without moving.

"So before the rest of the mission, I'd like to know how only your squad didn't react as the others did?" Said the Drill Sergeant from the A barrack.

"Sir. I reacted accordingly by having my men stay calm and silently get ready for any situation. The situation was chaotic and adding more to that will only make it worse. Charging head first, guns blazing into a an unknown situation could cost someone's life. It is better to stay back, stay down, and observe while armed until the situation is understood. Also, I do not believe in sending my soldiers out unprepared without their BDU's or ACU's and protective gear as well weaponry. Sir." Hayden replied firmly.

"Well I then I'd be proud to be on your squadron any day, Private Haddock. I know my leader wouldn't let me rush off to get killed." Drill Sergeant Amunsav offered a smile as Hayden remained in position. "Now for the rest of ya...Get back to your barracks and get ready for the mission. Take D barrack as example and get in your BDU's with your guns and backpacks." The DS ordered.

"D barrack, you stay here since you are already set." DS Ramirez told them, "And again, well done boys." The squad was relieved, the thought for sure they had failed for not joining the fight but it turned out Hayden's caution got them rewarded, now he was feeling a little bit better about leading but that also didn't guarantee the rest of the mission would be so easy going. No, Hayden still had a feeling this was about to get complicated. After ten minutes, the rest of the squads returned and stood ready.

"Squad leaders. Command your men to stand at attention, then at rest." Said an instructor. Hayden moved out from his group which he'd been on the left corner, he faced them firmly.

"Fury squadron of D barrack. Aten—SHUN!" Hayden ordered. His men stood still, facing forward with their hands at their sides, guns by their feet along the length of their right legs. After checking all were in position, he nodded. "At Rest squad." He said, in this Hayden knew they could move as long as their right leg stayed planted on the ground and engaged in quiet conversation with one another.

Hayden approached his DS, then the other squad leaders were present as well. "Your seven day mission is survive the forest with hostiles around. The forest, is enemy territory set up with traps, targets, and more. Everything you've learned the last eight weeks is in this test. The goal is to make it from this side of the forest to the other side exit in seven days before noon on the seventh day. Now, when the word hostiles is used...You are competing against one another. Every squad for themselves led by one of you. The first team to make it out the exit in the required time with as little problems wins and will receive a seventy-two hour pass to leave the camp while the other squads stay and do some more training on whatever it was that held them back. Is your mission understood boys?" Asked the head trainer.

"Sir, yes sir." The squad leaders replied.

"You also need to watch for wild dragons, and remember your training to get past them without causing a fight. When we say as little problems we mean that there are several problems that can occur and if you hit too many without a solution then you fail and will be pulled out by us. You have to navigate, be on guard at all times, protect your squad and get out safely. Your guns will shoot blanks and all of you have to wear a chip locator. When you are hit, or if someone else is...We get the signal. It is up to you to determine the situations that arise and find a solution. In these carts are bags filled with what you need to survive seven days...There are five for each squad. You have ten minutes to brief your squad in the barracks, then ten to prepare a strategy. We will be watching every move and if something comes up that you can't handle it. Switch your radios to channel 001 and call it in accordingly. We'll send an extraction team, same with medevacs. You won't lose points if you save your teammate. What you wear lets us know if you've been hit and where." Said Drill Sergeant from F barrack.

"Questions?" The squad leaders shook their heads. "Then assemble your men to return to base, aka your barrack for mission briefing. Grab your bags too. Return to the forest entrance in twenty minutes. Dismissed." The squad leaders returned to their squads.

"Fury squad, Aten-HUT!" Hayden ordered. His squad stood ready, "Return to barrack base for mission debriefing, grab the bags in that card for D barrack too."

"Aye sir!" They replied as five of them grabbed the bags and rushed back to their barrack. Just as he'd been told, Hayden told them about the mission in ten minutes and then pulled the map of the forest.

"This route takes longer but it goes around the obvious areas the other squads will go. We have to avoid enemies so if we go where they won't we'll be safe. And they will go right through heavy dragon areas, we're going around it because in the truth of it we'll be moving faster." Hayden said.

"But it takes five days to get there. And we'll have to stop to eat and sleep..." Theo mentioned.

"We'll sleep every other day. We cover two days before we sleep for half of one and move that same night. The others won't move at night. It takes five days to get to the exit location here, right?" Hayden asked, they nodded. "We move for two days. Stop that morning to sleep for six hours, eat then get on the move for late afternoon into night and move while the others are sure to be sleeping. We'll reach the exit in less than seven days, and have time to rest on our 72 hour pass off base...Come on guys. We can do this." Hayden told them.

"He's right! Let's do it!" Oivind smiled putting his hand in, the others did too. Hayden was last.

"One, two, three! Fury Squadron" They cheered together.

"Alright, lets get ready then. We got five minutes before we get back to forest entrance." Hayden said, they nodded packing things up and heading out to forest entrance. When they got there, the others squads were coming as well and everyone was lining up for their 'chip' shot. Something that would act as a human scanner for the DS's watching to see how things go. They lined up to get their shot and wait for the starting signal.

(Back In Berk-5 Days later)

Being it was now Friday, Cami had school with hers and Hayden's friends however they weren't expecting to get to watch t.v in class. And if came off as a shock to them all what they got to see. Live feed from Camp Dreki where the soldiers in training were running their seven day mission that Hayden had told Camille about. "Alright students, today I have a special treat for you. With permission, we'll be watching live feed from Camp Dreki where the soldiers are working on their seven day final exam mission." The TV started with the live feed from the news desk taking them to on base at Camp Dreki.

" _ **And were here with Drill Sergeant Thomas Ramirez who commands the D barrack soldiers in training. Tells us Drill Sergeant if you feel your soldiers will make it out first?"**_

" _ **Well they are being led by a young man who showed quite a bit of promise since he began eight weeks ago. He's strong, courageous, kind, caring, a quick thinker and learner. He responds well to all situations good or bad, he's got the makings of a strong leader one day."**_ **Said DS Ramirez.** _ **"I know they will make it out first, they were the only squadron who didn't fail the first test which was a war scenario of being awoken without warning and stuck in a fire fight. Every squad but his rushed out without gear and began firing back. My soldiers stayed in their barrack and assessed first and the leader made sure his men were ready for a fire fight."**_

" _ **And who is this soldier?"**_ **The reporter questions.**

" _ **His name is Private Hayden Haddock."**_ **DS Ramirez beamed.** The room of students gasped, Hayden Haddock, their old school mate was leading a group of twenty-five including himself through a enemy and wild dragon filled forest!?

" _ **Well lets get to live feed from the forest cameras on where our soldiers are from D Barrack. Maybe we get to see this Private Haddock in action."**_ **The reported smiled.**

The screen changed to show Hayden's squad making their over a steep hill with mud from the night before. _"Pyramid. Stronger up first."_ Hayden ordered his men. In seconds, ten soldiers formed a line while those ten paired with one another crouching down while five of the other soldiers stepped in the paired soldiers palms and made it up then leaned over as then the pyramid got smaller and smaller while all soldiers made it over. Hayden was one of the last at the bottom letting a soldier step in his palms and lift him up to the ones on top. Now he was by himself to get up a wall that took teamwork to get up. Hayden backed up and them rushed at the hill in a running jump, his feet hit the mud and Theo as well Oivind grabbed his hands and pulled him up no problem.

" ** _That was an amazing show. Private Haddock sending his men up in teams, then taking a running jump to get help from his team to get over the muddy hill. Where are they located right now, Drill Sergeant? How close to the exit?"_ The reporter asks curiously. ** While they heard the reporter and DS Ramirez talking the could still see Hayden's squad moving through the forest together.

" ** _Where they are now, they have close to nineteen hours before reaching the exit and they are closer than any other team. I've watched private Haddock since they entered the forest five days ago. He strategically set them on a longer path but avoided running into the 'enemies' which are the other squads. In the five days thus far, Private Haddock's squadron hasn't called in any injuries, or problems. From what I can tell, they travel two days straight, sleep half the day, eat then keep moving through the night when the other teams are sleeping. Also his route took them around heavy wild dragon areas. I've come to see that Private Haddock doesn't recklessly endanger his men."_ DS Ramirez stated. **

" _ **Now when this started, you stated that you watched the group pull together to ride out a storm. How did that go?"**_

" ** _Private Haddock stopped his troops, they all pulled their ponchos together and tied them like a big tent to keep themselves dry. The others tried to keep moving and within three hours of the start, we had medevac call from the A barrack because something slipped and broke their ankle. Another team ran right into a nest of Thunder Drums and were out a day because they couldn't hear. Others ran into other squads and 'war' in this case broke out. But Private Haddock has kept his squad safe from weather, dragons, and enemies. And the boy is only sixteen years old."_ DS Ramirez nodded. ** Cami watched closely as Hayden led his squad through the forest safely, then a Changewing shot out in front of them.

" _Changewing!"_ Oivind called in fear.

" _HEY! Fury squadron doesn't panic...Changewings are lethal. Can blend in with their surroundings and spit acid. No sudden moves..."_ Hayden told them, _"Slowly...put down your guns and keep your hands up...We have to show it that we won't hurt it..."_ Hayden instructed. His men did what they were told although still nervous about the mirage like dragon before them. Hayden took a breath now, _"Ssh...It's alright big guy...We aren't going to hurt you...All friends here."_ Hayden said. The dragon spit a blast of acid at him and he rolled right to avoid it. _"Take cover!"_ Hayden ordered.

" _You can't take that thing on alone!"_ Theo called to him, Hayden dodged again as he then jumped towards a tree to avoid another blast only it hit the camera and took out the feed showing Cami where Hayden was.

"Hayden!" She cried with worry. But voices were still heard over the screen, Hayden's men asking what to do.

" ** _Lost sight on Fury Squadron after a wild Changewing attack."_ DS Ramirez called out.** The class saw him grab a radio and flip it on. **_"This is Dreki base to D Fury. Do you copy, over."_**

" _D Fury to Dreki base. We copy, over."_ Came the voice of one of the men.

" ** _Status update, D Fury. We lost visual on you. Who am I speaking too, over."_ D Ramirez stated.**

" _Private Holgerson, Drill Sergeant. Squad leaded engaged with a wild Changewing. Over."_ Theo said. Then in the static when Theo didn't let go of the button.

" _Haddock, watch out!"_ Said one of his squad members.

" ** _Is Private Haddock alright, Holgerson!? Over."_ DS Ramirez asked quickly. **

" _Define alright? He's dodging Changewing acid. Over."_ Said someone else who took the radio.

" _Give me that!"_ Hayden ordered taking the radio. _"Private Haddock here sir. Nothing to worry about, I got it under control. Over."_ Hayden said while out of breath.

" ** _Get me visual. One of you turn on your helmet cams! Over."_ Asked the DS.** In about a minute, they saw Hayden still dodging the Changewing attacks, one hit him and he finally managed to get behind a tree and sighed out then grunted holding his arm.

" _Mother fucker that shit burns..."_ Hayden cursed out as he looked back seeing the dragon again. _"Alright, I've had enough of this."_ Hayden stepped out of hiding as he faced it again, eyes narrowed as it glared at him. Hiccup lifted his hands to his mouth and let out a loud screech like roar, the Changewing froze then backed up and flew off quickly into the distance. Panting he dropped to a knee with a hand over his arm.

" _Haddock was hit, Drill Sergeant!"_ Theo said worried.

" ** _How bad? Over."_ DS Ramirez asked.**

" _I'm fine, Drill Sergeant. Barely broke skin. Squadron...safe, dragon left. Moving towards goal in five minutes, ETA is nineteen hours. Over."_ Hayden said as he moved his arm and saw a little blood. He grunted throwing his head against a tree.

" ** _You're not fine, private. Your vitals are already changing, lets us get someone out to you. Over."_ DS Ramirez. **

"Come on, Hayden...Don't be stubborn right now...Please don't..." Cami pleaded quietly when she saw Hunter take off his outer coat to see his arm which was burning from the acid and bleeding. "Stupid! That's not barely breaking skin." Cami scolded next.

" _I'm not calling in medevac. I'm fine, Drill Sergeant. I want to finish this mission...Over."_ Hayden said putting the radio in the side pocket of his bag and getting up. He rummaged through some leaves until he found what he needed grabbed some then pulled out a small pot and lit the burner underneath with a lighter. He ground up the leaves then boiled them with some water and tree sap, mixing it up he tore a rag and used one half to stop the bleeding and clean the wound then applied the hot green paste to his arm, he hissed once then before wrapping it and fixing his coat properly. _"There, all set. Let's move."_ Hayden stated after cleaning up his tools. Not arguing with him they all began to move forward by Hayden's lead after gathering their bags and guns. After that, the live feed cut out and Camille could not longer see her brother. The reporter said something about checking in later then the TV was turned off. None of them could believe what they saw, Hayden took on a wild Changewing, got hit, took care of himself and kept going as if nothing happened.

(Nineteen Hours Later)

(Dreki Camp, Forest Exit)

Hayden and his squad emerged from the forest just as the sixth day began and looking around they saw they were the only ones there, no other squad had made it out yet. "You're a trooper, Haddock. Burned by Changewing acid and still going...?" DS Ramirez chuckled.

"I know the anti-acid formula...Specific leaves, ground up and boiled with water. Doesn't even hurt anymore." Hayden replied.

"Well you all deserve some rest. You're out first, and you know what that means..." DS Asmunsav grinned a little.

"72 hour pass to leave base..." The group sighed out happily all plopping down. Not more than twenty minutes later, the C barrack group came out panting but saw the D barrack squadron lounging about and relaxing on their bags.

"Are you kidding me!?" Said the squad leader of C barrack.

"They got out twenty minutes before you did." The instructor stated calmly. Other teams were right behind, all learning that Hayden's team was out first. But filled with rage the C barrack squad leader attacked Hayden and the two rolled around for a good minute and of course Hayden took a punch to the face but didn't fight back. Suddenly there was a loud screech roar heard close to them, all movement stopped. Out of the trees came an all black dragon snarling menacingly, the C squad leader backed off Hayden and stood away in fear almost. The dragon moved towards Hayden and made others stay away from him.

"It's...protecting, Haddock..." Said one of the girls from another squad. The dragon stopped growling and slowly turned its gaze on Hayden and the two stared at one another, no one moving at all. This dragon was a Night Fury and from legend it wasn't a dragon you wanted to irritate. It was known to never keep its victims alive and warned to never engage this dragon but here it was, out on its own free will and protecting Hayden for a reason no one might ever understand.


	4. Family Day

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

4; Family Day

No one moved, and tried to breathe as silently as possibly as they saw this black dragon with some lighter spots emerge from the forest and protect Hayden from the squad leader of C barrack. They knew about dragons so it wasn't unheard of one to come out of the forest to be curious and people were trained to handle wild dragons, and even some learned how to train dragons and ride them. However, a Night Fury was an elite dragon class. Strike class to be exact and this dragon was rumored to never let it's victims live, never miss a target, also so far it wasn't a dragon who had been trainable. No one had ever gotten close enough try and it was also a dragon who kept to itself, and hadn't been seen in years. The last sighting was ten years ago but here one was standing protectively near Hayden and snarling at anyone who made a try to get at the young sixteen year old boy.

"Haddock...Don't move." DS Amunsav stated.

"Yeah...I got that, Drill Sergeant..."Hayden responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm now. He knew he could get into a lot of trouble for it but there was Night Fury protecting him for a reason he didn't understand. He knew not to move. The Night Fury crooned at Hayden now, calmer but teeth still bore. It moved it's head in an up fashion as Hayden tried to understand what it wanted, for him to get up? Was that it. "You...want me to get up?" He asked the dragon.

"Haddock, I said don't move." DS Amunsav said again.

"Hey! You aren't the one being cornered by a Night Fury right now. No offense sir, but if the dragon tells me to do something...I'm listening to it." Hayden retorted, the dragon nodded to Hayden as it moved back some and Hayden got to his feet brushing off the sand from the beach. "Um...Thanks for the save, I think?" Hayden told it, the dragon retracted it's teeth now and gave a gummy smile to him. The Night Fury sniffed him a few times, circling him then it stopped at it's arm and growled a bit. Hayden took off his coat and showed the dragon the wound, then the Night Fury let out a loud screech roar and Hayden began to understand. "You...thought I was in trouble, didn't you? When I scared the Changewing off...That roar...It was the call of the Night Fury, wasn't it?" The dragon nodded again.

"So it followed you and saw you in danger when that guy attacked you, it saved you." Theo gasped.

"Thank you...I would...of been okay though." Hayden offered a smile to the dragon reaching his hand over to pet it but it growled at him. "Okay...No go on the touching. Got it." Hayden sighed, the dragon crooned at him now, his eyes falling to Hayden's gun. Getting the picture now, Hayden took his gun off his shoulder and tossed it aside, as well his two hidden daggers. The dragon sat back on his hind legs while Hayden tried again. It growled still, Hayden pulled his hand back slightly then put his head down, eyes closed with the palm out. The dragons eyes dilated calmer as the growling stopped and the Night Fury placed it's snout in Hayden's palm with it's own eyes closed.

"I can't...believe it." The DS's said. Hayden opened his eyes as the dragon licked his cheek.

"Alright...The Night Fury could be a good addition to the aerial team." Said the DS from F barrack. Hayden's eyes snapped open.

"No...You can't take him from me." Hayden said quickly, the dragon jumped to position as it wrapped it's tail around Hayden and snarled again.

"You're just a private, Haddock. You aren't qualified to own your own dragon...It's a whole other class of training and you have to be eighteen." DS Ramirez stated.

"No. That's to take on having a dragon, to train and ride it by human's pick. When a dragon bonds...it chooses its trainer and rider. The Night Fury picked me, that's why he's protecting me...By military law...You can't take him from his bonded human." Hayden stated firmly. The DS's looked at one another before sighing, it was true. If the dragon picked the human, there was no breaking the bond the two had formed.

"Very well, Haddock. He's yours but you're going to have to miss your seventy-two hour pass to train him, saddle fitting, flying, and care..." Ds Ramirez told him.

"That's fine with me. I can miss four days at home to strengthen the bond with him...You're gonna need a name." Hayden smiled as he saw the dragon croon happily and nudge his face, that's when Hayden saw the teeth retracted and he looked toothless. That was it, his name. "Toothless." Hayden wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and hugged him. He had a bonded dragon! It was an incredible feeling too.

(Four Days Later)

While his squad was either on or off base getting to get out of training for a while, Hayden was hard at work learning about his dragon which was hard given there wasn't much known about Night Furies seeing how little of them were seen to study. But Hayden learned his dragon's wing span, statistics, speed which was amazing, and so much more. He learned care for him, and even made his own saddle since none of the others would work with Toothless's body. Hayden learned dragon calls which he had nailed from the day with the Changewing, also hand signals and the best part. Learning how to fly him. He learned formations in the sky, he loved having his own dragon. Maybe this is why his Mom was always so happy with Cloud Jumper. Due to Toothless being a Night Fury, it was kept on the down low of him having one. Also, Hayden never told Cami, his friends, or his father about bonding with a Night Fury but they'd find out at graduation. How did you hide a big black dragon that was 27 feet long and weighed over 1,000 pounds? You didn't.

Toothless couldn't live in the barracks but there was a small tent like stable set up right beside the D barrack so Toothless could stay close to Hayden since they all learned the hard way not to try and separate the two. The last day of the ninth week of Basic Training was them beginning to practice their graduation drills and they'd been informed all parents had been sent an invitation to drive out and watch the ceremony themselves. Hayden knew for sure his father and sister would be there, it'd be nice to see Camille again. Hayden missed her so much, also by next week they'd have their station assignments. Hayden couldn't wait to find out his.

(Berk-Three Days Later)

Camille had just gotten to their temporary home from after school school, tired from the fact they ended the day with gym class. Gerald and Camille were staying with her father's brother, his wife, and Seth. Avery, Rachel, Seth, TJ, and Felix were with her seeing as it was Friday and they were all hanging out until 8pm or so. Camille saw her father's car sitting in the driveway of the Jorgenson household and got curious as to why he'd be home so early, it was only just 3pm and normally he worked until 5. She shrugged it off and entered the house seeing them all sitting around the living room.

"Welcome home, Seth, Camille." Said Camille's aunt/Seth's mother.

"Hi auntie Mel. What's going on, Daddy?...Why are you home so early?" Camille asked.

"This came in the mail today when I stopped by the house to check on repairs. Its from Camp Dreki..." Gerald said. Camille rushed over and grabbed it from him, her eyes scanned the words.

"To friends and family of the 2nd Berk Infantry Division, Armourwing Company. Your sons or daughters are graduating from Basic Training on December the 11th at 2:00pm. Please come out to join us in celebrating civilians becoming official soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army! We hope to see you there!" Camille read off. She squealed with excitement, she'd get to see Hayden again!

"That's great, Cami!" Avery and Rachel hugged her.

"I can't wait to see him, we are going, right, Daddy?" Camille asked.

"Of course we are. That's what I was discussing with your aunt and uncle. We'll leave Sunday at 12:30pm and get there thirty minutes before the ceremony starts." Gerald nodded.

Cami jumped around happily with her friends, she'd get to see Hayden again! She couldn't wait, she wanted it to be Sunday already. _'I'll see you soon big brother...'_ She thought.

(Graduation Day)

The day before graduation families got to come up and see their soldiers before the ceremony which Hayden had been unaware of so while friends and squad were with their families, he was just laying on his bed with his arms behind and eyes closed. Thinking about what his DS said to him just a while back that he was leading all barrack out and commanding them to proper formation for graduation. An honor fore sure but nerve-wracking. His family wasn't here, he didn't think they'd come for family day anyway. Letting out a sigh he relaxed on his bed. Meanwhile in the parking lot, Cami was happily fidgeting. Gerald had taken the day off so they could come up early and in the cars were himself, his sister, and friends.

"I told you we were late, everyone is already here...How are we gonna find Hayden in this?" Avery mumbled.

"We'll ask someone..." Camille grumbled as they parked and she got out as a soldier was sitting with his family. "Excuse me?" Camille asked softly.

"Yes ma'am?" Said the soldier.

"Could you possibly tell where to find Hayden Haddock?" Camille said softly.

"Sure can lil lady. See across this way here, there's a bunch of metal dome barracks. You're gonna wanna find D and that's where Haddock will be." The soldier smiled.

"Thank you so much." Camille smiled back as she and her friends along with Gerald following towards the barracks all lined up across the way. After a eight or so minute walk they'd made it and began looking for D barrack and once they got in they didn't see Hayden at all.

"Who ya lookin for?" A man approached the group now.

"Umm...Hayden Haddock?" Hayden shot up in bed looking over to see his father, Camille, and friends there.

"Well shit, didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow." Hayden smiled. As soon as Camille saw him she rushed him and tackled him in a hug, they both fell back and Hayden on his back with a grunt.

"God damn it, Cami!..." Hayden mumbled but still he smiled and hugged her back. "Missed you too lil sis." Hayden then got to his feet and pulled her up with him.

"Looking pretty sharp there cuz." Seth grinned as Hayden shook their hands, although Avery hugged him.

"Part of the uniform, Seth. Didn't know you were all coming." Hayden chuckled.

"Dad took the day off so we could come up and get good seats for tomorrow." Cami giggled not letting go of him at all, it was like she was glued to him. "So these guys are your squad?"

"Well we're a squad yes, but no they aren't mine. Were under DS Ramirez. I was only squad leader for that mission in the forest." Hayden chuckled.

"Oh for fucks sake, Haddock. You're unofficial squad leader for the Fury Squadron of D barrack, you been leading every exercise we've done since we got stuck together. Take some pride in your position..." Said one of the men.

"Oh come off it, Palmer." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, Hayden...You trained and bonded with a NIGHT FURY! You're way above the rest of us." Said another one of the men now as Camille, and the others glanced Hayden's way.

"A...Night Fury?" Gerald questioned arching a brow.

"Yeah its...kind of a long story that I will tell you later. I didn't just do BCT, I also did the training for dragons both trainer and rider." Hayden rubbed the back of his head.

" _Private Haddock. Come in Private Haddock. Over."_ Came his radio , Hayden pulled it out and pressed the button on the side as the room was loud and noisy.

"Fury squad! Atten—tion!" Hayden called out, instantly all the men in the room stopped what they were doing and stood in position falling quiet. "DS on walkie, hold for further instructions." Hayden said.

"Yes squad leader, Haddock!" They boys replied to him.

"Private Haddock here. Go ahead, over." Hayden said.

" _Got a bit of a dragon situation on the parade grounds. Can you assist? Over."_ Drill Sergeant Ramirez asked.

"Type of dragon and status. Over." Hayden replied pulling free of his sister's grip and slipping on his boots and coat.

" _Nightmares. Engaged and hostile. All DS's present. Need back up and no one else is trained for this besides you. Over."_ DS Amunsav said now.

"Stay down behind the fire walls. Coming now on Strike Air1. ETA; Thirty seconds. Haddock out. Over." Hayden said firmly as he tucked his radio back on his belt.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Avery asked quickly.

"You heard my DS. Hostile Nightmares, they need back up and I'm the only private trained for dragon encounters. Stay here, I'll be back soon. Squad! As you were." Hayden said as he walked out the door, he gave a whistle and they saw a black dragon come out front, Hayden jumped on his back and headed towards the parade grounds.

"He's the only private trained for dragon encounters?" Gerald asked.

"Yes sir. No other private can take the dragon training courses unless they've bonded and by military law...Privates can't go through dragon bonding and training until after serving one year. Unless the dragon picks the trainer. Toothless picked Hayden and as such he keeps him, rides, trains him. He excelled in dragon training in only a week while the rest of the Fury squad was on a seventy two hour off base pass. He stayed back to train more so that qualifies him to handle any dragon encounters." Said Theo.

"And you are?" Camille smiled.

"Private Theodore Holgerson. Theo for short, Been Haddock's bunk buddy since first day of BCT." Theo said proudly.

"And I'm Private Flinvor. First name Oivind. Haddock and Holgerson squad member. There's twenty-five of us in here and the E barrack makes up the rest of our platoon." Oivind smiled.

"Barracks, platoons, squads...Makes no sense to me." TJ said now. Suddenly the door opened revealing a rather burnt looking Hayden and DS Ramirez. Hayden wasn't burnt, but parts of his air were ashy and his clothes were a little singed, blackened or gray in some spots.

"No offense but you seriously look like you came out of a random LMF dude..." Private Palmer chuckled.

"Haha. Nightmare was a little harder to wrangle." Hayden smirked.

"But ya did fine son. Now go catch a shower before comin back to yer family." DS Ramirez said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Drill Sergeant." Hayden nodded grabbing a towel from his and Theo's closet then heading behind another door where the showers and bathrooms were. After maybe

"Uh...What's with all the abbreviations?" Seth asked.

"LMF stands for Land Mine Field." DS Ramirez informed.

"And what are...squads, platoons, and all that?" Felix questioned. Hayden came out dressed in a lighter green tee shirt with khaki pants on and wearing his boots although unlaced and his shirt was tucked in.

"Different sized units in the military." Theo said.

"Well seems like a chance to test your first two week skills boys. Haddock as squad leader, lets see if you remember them all. Break down the terms and how the camp works." DS Ramirez stated.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." Hayden replied as he stood legs shoulder width apart, arms placed behind his lower back with the right hand holding the left hand. DS Ramirez stood back as the others listened. "Fort Dreki itself is a Company. A group of soldiers ranging between eighty to one hundred and fifty men. This particular group has been split up into three platoons and six squads, separated by these barracks you are standing in." Hayden began.

"I don't get it...are you a platoon or a squad?" Seth asked curiously.

"Allow me to finish if you would, Seth." Hayden stated, Seth nodded. "Each barrack is a squad. Two barracks make up a platoon. These barracks are lettered A through F and paired as follows. Barracks A and C are the Tracker platoon. Barracks B and F are the Stoker platoon. Barracks D and E are the Strike platoon. A platoon consists of sixteen to fifty men, a squad consists of eight to twenty-four men. This company has one hundred and fifty soldiers. One fifty divided by six is twenty-five. One hundred and fifty men split six ways, six barracks, makes six squads. And two squads make a platoon." Hayden finished.

"So earlier you referred to this squad as...Fury squad. Do they all have names?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. A barrack is the Spike squad. B the Fire, C the Spear, D being this one is Fury, E is Spark, and F is Rock." Hayden explained.

"Did you pick them yourselves?" Camille questioned.

"Group vote mainly." Theo shrugged.

"So...this story on bonding with a Night Fury?" Avery asked quickly with a smile.

"It was right after we made it out of the forest for the mission. Our team was our first, then twenty minutes later the Spear squad made it out. The original reward for making it out first was that the squad of that barrack would get a seventy-two pass off base. After the Spear squad was out, the others weren't far behind. The Spear squad leader didn't like that my team was out first, got jealous and attacked me. Then my dragon jumped out of the trees and protected me, he kept everyone back and let me get up. Took a few minutes but we just bonded, I named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth then while my squad was enjoying their seventy-two hour pass off base, I was in dragon training. Earned my wings, basically the dragon training/flier pin means I'm qualified to fly with aerial teams." Hayden stated.

"You mean like...if you went to war?..." Camille said a little worried. Hayden pulled her in for a hug then lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Hey, relax okay. Don't think like that." Hayden smiled, Camille nodded to him. "But yes, that's what it would mean. But enough about that, do you want to meet Toothless?" Hayden asked her, she nodded her head.

"Squad leader exiting! Attention!" DS Ramirez announced.

"Oh my Thor, knock the shit off. I was squad leader for the mission. We're all privates in here, cept you Drill Sergeant." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Just messin with ya kid." DS Ramiez chuckled. Hayden led his family and friends out around back where Toothless sat up instantly.

"Easy boy...Just family and friends." Hayden told Toothless who pressed his nose to Hayden's hand before giving a smile to the rest.

"Still can't believe you have a Night Fury." TJ smiled.

"Yep, military name is Strike Air 1. Because he's the only dragon for the Strike platoon and he's a dragon so air. But We go by Toothless." Hayden said rubbing the top of Toothless's head making him warble.

"You've...done well here, Hayden." Gerald said.

"Thanks..." Hayden replied with a nod. He wasn't sure what else to say but he took it as some kind of compliment. The rest of the night until 8pm was families hanging with with soldiers, and got to eat dinner with them too. It was a peaceful night all over, Hayden covered their stay in a hotel for the night so they wouldn't have to sleep in cars or drive back an hour home. They couldn't believe how different he looked from how he dressed, carried himself, any of it. He didn't even seem to be the same boy they saw get on a bus ten weeks ago. This Hayden was stronger, smarter, head shaved, and cleaned up real good. Avery and Rachel couldn't their eyes off his arms, chest, and stomach when he was wearing the tee-shirt. Gerald and the boys shared a room while the girls had their own at the hotel, around 9:30pm, it was lights out and Hayden was asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, graduation from Basic Training and he was leading the entire company by himself. He was incredibly nervous but he knew he could do it, he had too.


	5. Deployed

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

5; Deployed

Hayden had barely slept, lights out had been at 9:30pm but he woke up shortly after midnight and just laid staring at the ceiling in the darkness. How was he going to lead one hundred and fourty-nine people? It was a big job, and he couldn't mess up. He was doing this in front of everyone, now it was close to 12pm and he'd been called by the DS's to the main office. He knocked on the door and waited. "Enter, Haddock." Came DS Amunsav's voice. Taking a breath, Hayden entered and stood at parade rest which was feet shoulder width apart and the right hand in the left with palms out.

"At ease, Private." DS Ramirez said. Hayden relaxed a little facing them, "You ready for today?"

"In all honesty, no sir." Hayden replied.

"Speak your mind then." Stated on of the other Drill Sergeants.

"I feel as if I don't deserve this honor, to lead one hundred and fourty-nine soldiers onto the parade grounds and command them into position for graduation. I've done no more, or less than the others." Hayden answered calmly but with respect still.

"True you've done the same as the others, as far as the Basic Combat Training goes at least. But you have done more in other fields, such as dragon training, wrangling, riding, and flying. You excelled where others took one or two tries to get right." DS from A barrack stated.

"That doesn't mean I am qualified or privileged to lead the Company, sirs and ma'ams." Hayden added.

"Private Haddock, do you know why we chose you for this task?" DS Ramirez asked, Hayden shook his head to them. "Because you've earned it. You are sixteen years old and mastered all training, and exceeded further than the rest with your dragon bonding. You are a quick thinker, you always managed to pull through for the team exercises when the others didn't know what to do. In the test before the mission, you didn't run your squad into a line of fire. You made sure they were safe, got them ready, called all proper commands, and stayed hidden to observe what was going on. If you recall, I stated you were squad leader for the mission starting at 0500. You took charge before the mission was even announced and you were the only squad who didn't fail that exercise."

"Let us not forget also that, Private Haddock was the only squad leader who took his men through the forest the on the longest trail to avoid heavy dragon areas, and enemies, making it out first. You, Mr. Haddock excelled in all areas of training and had some of the best times and scores I've seen in a long time for a kid you're age. You're always ready and willing to help, when anyone in training wanted to give up...you pushed them to keep going. If anyone was hurt, you helped them. Physical training, runs, exercises, teamwork, dragons, and everything else we have taught. You have excelled in everything and that is why we chose you to lead the Company today. You deserve today's honor to lead, and you deserve all you will continue to achieve as you go through the army." DS from C barrack added.

"I appreciate you believe that, I just wish I could." Hayden remarked.

"You will one day. Now off with you, we're assembling all barracks to the training grounds and making the announcement of your leading." DS Ramirez told him. Hayden saluted before turning heel and leaving the office returning D barrack. Reaching it, he sighed heavily and leaned against his and Theo's bunk.

"What's up man?" Oivind asked.

"It's nothin...Just thinkin is all." Hayden said closing his eyes.

"ALL BARRACKS REPORT TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Yelled a voice over the loud speaker. All of them quickly got ready and rushed out with the others, the DS's were waiting in line by order. Hayden took the hint instantly as he stood ahead of his squad.

"Fury squad, fall in!" Hayden ordered, his men listened right away and stood ready at attention in a perfect six by four line up. Meaning six men lined down and four lined across."Hand, salute!" Hayden turned and saluted their DS's before lowering his hand and faced them again, "Squad...Parade Rest." Hayden commanded. All the men to Fury squad fixed their legs to shoulder width apart and hands behind their backs and standing quiet. The rest of the squads were still all standing in tangled mess and not even separated. Hayden wanted to smack his forehead, "For the love of Thor...You do not approach your commanding officers in such a manner! Have we ever, in any training formed like that?! Pull your heads out of your asses and fall in to Parade Rest, now!"

"Hey, you ain't our squad leader. You mind your own squad, if they wanted us in formation they would of ordered it as soon as we ran out like they've done before!" One of the other privates fired back.

"Actually, Private Haddock is correct. Anytime your squads have been called to the training grounds in the last ten weeks you are to stand at attention, salute, then parade rest." DS from F barrack stated firmly, the others quickly now got into position. "And here you said you couldn't command on a dime. Well done, Haddock."

"Thank you sir." Hayden nodded.

"Stand with your squad, Private." DS Ramirez ordered, Hayden saluted then stood in front of Theo, also at parade rest. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why we brought ya out here. For today's graduation, you will not be led by one of us, or by squad leaders. You will be led by the soldier we have chosen to lead the entire Alpha Armourwing Company." DS Ramirez continued.

"The soldier we've chosen is one who started at the bottom, and worked his way up. He excelled in all training both team and personal and by far exceeded our expectations. Your Company leader will be, Private Hayden Haddock. You are to do as you're told. The reason he was selected was for his incredible display of leadership skills in teamwork drills, the test before the mission, the mission itself, and even just now with assembling his squad properly before officers. Haddock is in charge of today's graduation commands and positioning." DS Amunsav stated. "Is that understood?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The squads replied.

"Return to your barracks and prepare for graduation in full BDU dress. On Hayden's command at 1300, you are to report to the forest entrance half mile in and await further instructions. Guns too. After the Company is assembled before families on the field, a short speech will be given and then you will return to barracks to change into your formal dress. On Hayden's command again being led back to the field for graduation. Orders clear?" DS from E barrack said.

"Orders understood." The squads answered firmly.

"Dismissed!" The DS's said together. The squads saluted their DS's then all turned heel to return to their barracks.

"No shit, Haddock...You got picked as Company leader!? Why didn't you tell us!" Oivind smacked him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't allowed too...And it's really not that big a deal...Let's just get back and get ready. We go an hour til 1300." Hayden said reaching the barracks first, he only prayed this went well.

As instructed too, Hayden commanded all squads to fall in at 1300 and they did as told. To make it more even, Hayden did allow the other squad leaders to stand ahead of their squads but they weren't to give orders, all of them followed Hayden's only. They did quick march to the forest and a half mile in as instructed, sure enough their DS's were there waiting. Each squad formed in front of their respected DS after saluting, then standing at parade rest. "Well done, all of you. Now it is time to form into your platoons. A and C, B and F, D and E. Hayden will still be leading all three. Strike Platoon stand center, Tracker take right, Stoker take left. Make your way to the forest entrance again, and when you see the smoke...Haddock will start the march commands." Said DS Ramirez.

"Sir, yes sir." The squads answered. Hayden checked his watch, it was already 1:20pm. There was only a little while left until 1400 which was 2pm when the ceremony began. He was nervous, he wouldn't lie about that but he knew his DS's believed in him, so why didn't be believe in himself? He knew he could do this. He didn't need anyone's approval, he was proud of himself for all he'd done and would do in the future. With newfound determination, he looked towards the sky as the platoons were forming behind him and the DS's were talking.

" _I can do this.'_ He told himself. When 1:45pm, they all moved to the forest edge but stayed hidden from civilian sight. The DS's would be walking on either side and in between the groups but Hayden would still be leading. Meanwhile in the stands, Camille and Gerald found them good seats in towards the lower section and in the middle. They all had their phones or cameras ready to record the moment that Hayden graduated Basic Training.

"I can't wait to see him!" Camille beamed brightly staring at the field for the moment they'd come out.

"Relax, they still got fifteen minutes." Felix chuckled. Those were the longest fifteen minutes of their lives, and suddenly when the clock struck 2pm, something sounding like bombs was heard towards the forest creating a smoke screen and hard to see through. "Ooh its starting!" Felix cheered, the crowd exploded with joy.

As soon as he saw the smoke he took a deep breath waiting for the announcement, _"Ladies and gentleman, may you turn your attention to the forest entrance to see your soldiers of the 2_ _nd_ _Berkian Infantry of the 1_ _st_ _Alpha Armourwing Company. Led by Private Hayden Haddock!"_ Came the announcers voice. Camille cheered loudly screaming, Hayden was almost positive she was the loudest person in the crowd.

"Company! Attention!" Hayden ordered loudly, he had a microphone turned in to the loud speakers. Something DS Amunsav hooked on his suit so the crowd would hear the commands too since they were pretty far away being at the forest. "Shoulder...ARMS!" All of them lifted their weapons to their right shoulders while their hand held the butt of the gun, Hayden did this as well. "Forward, quick march!" Hayden commanded now as he began walking, left leg first. The others felling as well making their way out of the smoke to the endless amounts of cheering from family and friends watching them.

"WOO! That's my brother leading!" Camille shouted jumping up now. Hayden had to ignore it, only Camille would make a scene like that. He led them to their positions and gave the next command.

"Company, slow march!" They began to slow, and then..."Halt!" They stopped. "Eyes, right!" All turned their heads to the right towards the stands. "Eyes, forward!" Their heads turned to normal position. Seeing they were all facing the camp, Hayden knew he had to turn them to the left. "Left, face!" They all turned accordingly now facing the stands and stage. "Present, ARMS!" The company held out their guns and waited, "Shoulder...ARMS!" Guns were returned to the shoulders. Finally, last command. "Order...ARMS!" Hayden said as guns were placed butt down on the ground by right legs which were shoulder width apart.

" _Wasn't that an excellent demonstration of commands! Drill Sergeants step forward!"_ The announcer ordered, now all the DS's walked forward ahead of the three platoons and stood in line, arms length apart ahead of Hayden. His mic was off and all of them were standing there as speeches were given and more about how they started and where they were now. All the while, the boys had to stand completely still and not talk. As told after speeches, the platoons returned to barracks to change into formal dress. Hayden being leader of the company wore a black officer type hate with the Barbaric Archipelago Army crest on it, as well he wore a dark green coat, black pants, brown belt, brown around the neck tie that knotted in the middle and two pieces hung down, also there were gold buttons going down the jacket and two black shoulder pieces with white two silver stripes on the ends.

"Look how hot he is standing there!" Rachel swooned leaning on Avery.

"Right...It's awesome how serious he looks..." Avery giggled, Camille only smiled taking pictures of her brother standing still and waiting for orders. After maybe fourty-five minutes, it stopped and the DS's were handing out the diplomas that said they completed their Basic Combat Training, and graduated from Camp Dreki and now officially soldiers of the Barabaric Archipelago Army. However, Hayden never got his. Instead, he was called onto the stage.

" _At this time, we'd like to as that Private Hayden Haddock report to the stage."_ The announcer said, now he didn't know what was going on. This wasn't rehearsed at all!

 _-Hayden's POV-_

What?! I was being called specifically to the stage? For what? When the fuck was this rehearsed? It wasn't! Gritting my teeth, I turned myself to right face and walked to the ladder leading up the steps to the stage. Reaching them I turned left face and walked up and found myself standing before DS Ramirez and the Sergeant Major of the Army. He was a big guy and why was I being brought before him. "Atten—SHUN!" The SMA ordered, I quickly snapped myself to attention after DS Ramirez took my gun from me. "Right, face!" I turned heel to the right. "Left, face!" I now turned left. "Forward, face!" I faced forward again. "Hand...Salute!" I brought my hand up and saluted then returned it to my side instantly.

"Name the seven values taught here to represent the army." SMA ordered.

"Sir. The seven values taught are: Loyalty. Duty. Respect. Selfless Service. Honor. Integrity. And Personal Courage, Sergeant Major, Sir." I replied firmly in a respectful tone.

"Do you know why you were not given your graduation diploma and asked to come to the stage, Private Haddock?" The SMA asked now with his hands behind his back standing before me.

"No, Sergeant Major, I do not." I responded. He gave a short nod before turning to face the crowd and I remained still.

"Parade Rest, Private Haddock." SMA stated, I changed positions and stood there. I had no idea what the hell was going o anymore. "I watch very closely to the Basic Combat Training, to see all the new recruits slowly be molded from civilian to soldier in a short ten weeks. I check in with the Drill Sergeants on their trainees, and Private Haddock's name came up quite a few times in my reports. More than usual for a Private, and I've brought him up here before you all to tell you the times his name was brought up on my desk." SMA said.

 _'Oh fucking wonderful.'_ I tell myself but otherwise did nothing else.

"Private Hayden Haddock is a sixteen, about to be seventeen year old boy who left school eleven weeks ago to join the army. On his forms when asked why he wanted to do this he answered: I want to help people. I want to protect and defend the people I care about and work towards a safer, better future for myself and for all. Private Haddock passed all his physicals with high marks, he aced his tests on military law, first aid, and weaponry. In training, he excelled tremendously with leadership. In teamwork exercises, Private Haddock took the reigns and got his team through in the required time safely and efficiently. His mind and body are sharp as can be having passed all physical, mental, and even emotional tests with high scores. I was informed just a few weeks ago that Private Hayden Haddock also did something that no private in training has in about thirty years. He bonded with a dragon, rather it chose him. A Night Fury of all the dragons chose Private Haddock as it's trainer and rider. Also this happened right after Private Haddock led his men through an enemy and dragon filled forest behind me to the left with the longest route but also safer and they were out first. Private Haddock has shown and demonstrated every value this army strives to teach. And it is my esteemed pleasure to be the one who gets to promote Private Haddock to his next position." The SMA announced.

Next...position? I'm just...a private! That's all it is, there was no need to bring me up here to make me what the others were being made. I watched Drill Sergeant Ramirez hand Sergeant Major a badge as I saw them both face me. "Stand at attention, Haddock." DS Ramirez ordered. They weren't...calling me private anymore. Just what the hell was going on here! I didn't like surprises likes this. Regardless, I stood at attention as the SMA faced me again with a smile.

"For excelling in all areas of training, bonding, training, and riding a dragon, becoming a member of the dragon aerial guard, outstanding leadership, and having the highest marks making you top graduate of Basic Combat Training to the 2nd Berkian Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company. I present you, Hayden Haddock with this badge of promotion from Private Hayden Haddock to Sergeant Hayden Haddock." SMA stated as he pinned the badge on to the left sleeve of my outer green coat. The badge was black with three silver arrows pointing up on it.

"You've earned it, Sergeant Haddock." DS Ramirez nodded with a smile. I couldn't believe it...I jumped...four ranks. It was supposed to be Private, Private First Class, Specialist, Corporal, then Sergeant, and suddenly I'm...Sergeant for what I'd done in ten weeks. It...didn't make sense. Was it because I had a dragon? All I did was the same as the others, why didn't they get bumped to a higher rank? I honestly didn't know what to feel right now. Proud, happy, relieved, shocked, confused? What did I feel when I just got promoted from Private to Sergeant. The SMA stood back now with a nod and saluted me!? Not knowing what else to do, I just saluted him back and then I was handed my diploma.

"Back to your company, lad." SMA said, I saluted again as I turned heel and made my way back to in front of the Strike platoon. Back in formation, I was still trying to settle with the news. I was a Sergeant now. "Soldiers! Aten-HUT!" All of us stood at attention, guns at our sides. I caught the SMA's glance on me to carry out orders, I stepped away and faced them.

"Company, repeat military vows!" I ordered, all moving to hand salute on their own we began as a group. "I am an Archipelago soldier! I am a warrior, I am a member of a team. I serve the people of the Barbaric Archipelago and I live the military values. I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat, I will never quit! I will never leave a fallen comrade!" I raised my gun and position it facing up towards the sky ready to fire. "Company, present...ARMS!" They all followed suit. "Prepare...Arms!" I commanded as I heard all guns load for a shot. "FIRE!" I shout as all guns fired together. They were blanks so no one would be hurt, thank Thor. "Present...Arms!" All guns returned to chests, "Shoulder...Arms!" Guns returned to the shoulders of soldiers next.

"I present the graduating class of the 2nd Berk Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company. Led by Sergeant Hayden Haddock!" The SMA announced and the crown cheered out. That was my signal...

"Company! About...Face!" All soldiers turned towards the barracks, guns still on their shoulders as I stepped left, then forwards ahead of them, then finally my back to them. "Forward... March!" We began to march back to barracks, DS's catching up right behind the company. The crowd was still going wild, and I still couldn't believe I was promoted to fucking Sergeant!

(Barracks)

I gave the command to separate and each platoon split back to squads then go to their barracks to put their guns away, we'd get to go back out to see our families now that the ceremony was over. I knew I'd be tackled by Camille but I didn't mind. After twenty minutes, we were ready to go back out. "Go enjoy your families lads. Station posts will be up in an hour." DS Ramirez announced.

"Sir, yes sir!" We replied then headed out as our families were waiting. As expected, tackled by my sister but I held firm and hugged her.

"You made Sergeant!" She beamed happily.

"Yeah...I did...I was promoted four ranks for just...doing what I was trained to." I said softly.

"It's amazing!" Avery and Rachel exclaimed. I kept getting congratulated over and over again by other privates who I graduated with, I hadn't heard a word from my father about it. I was kind of grateful too, I didn't need that negativity right now. I just spent time with my squad and family, we were all sitting together in the field talking about how BCT was.

"So where are you being stationed, son?" Gerald finally spoke.

"I don't know yet, station assignments should be up in the main building in about ten minutes." I replied. I heard the radio make a noise and I lifted it from behind my belt.

" _Sergeant Haddock. Report to DS office on the double. Over."_ That was DS Amunsav's voice and this sounded anything but good.

"Orders understood. Over." I replied putting the radio away, I got up and sighed. "I'll be back." I rushed off to the DS office as fast as I could and entered quickly. "Sergeant Haddock reporting as instructed." I stated standing at attention with a salute.

"At ease, Sergeant. No need for all that right now, bigger problems." DS Ramirez stated handing me a piece of paper. My eyes scanned over it and widened.

 **Requesting immediate deployment of the 2** **nd** **Berk Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company to location AF-1 to join the 33rd Fury Fighters Division** **. -Colonel Mark Jacobson; 26th Riddari Brigade Leader.**

"We're being...deployed?" I asked to make sure I'd read it right.

"Yes and you leave right now. The plane will be here in fifteen minutes for pick up, go round up the company. On the double too. Grab your BDU's and ACU's, vests, and backpacks with all spare clothes." DS from E barrack stated. I didn't even have time to ask questions, I rushed out with a nod and made it to the field.

"COMPANY! FALL IN AT ATTENTION!" I yelled out as loud as I could, hearing the urgency the group didn't disobey. They all left their families and formed together in front of me. "To your barracks! Grab your BDU's, ACU's, vests, and all spare clothes in your long green bags. This is not a drill, I want everyone back out in ten minutes! Hustle, Hustle, Hustle!" I commanded quickly.

"But..." Theo began.

"No questions! You have orders and so do I! Now MOVE IT!" They didn't ask anything else, they rushed off to their barracks to pack their things up. I did the same, came out in eight minutes dressed in BDU and ready. Others were doing the same and not sure what was going on.

"Hayden! What's going on!..." Camille pleaded as they saw the large army style plane come in for landing on the air strip. My troops were all out, dressed and panting.

"All soldiers to the plane, we're shipping out immediately for deployment!" I ordered. It seemed to freeze now.

"No...NO! Hayden, no! You're not leaving me!" Camille cried instantly holding my arm, I pulled it away and stepped back.

"Company...MOVE OUT!" I ordered. Still shocked and confused, they all followed orders and made it to the air strip, getting in the back of the plane as fast as they could. I was last of course, I looked back to my distraught sister, and only managed to mouth one thing. _I'm sorry_. I jumped up and climbed in, banging on the wall the hatch began to close and slowly my family and friends slipped from sight as the plane rerouted to turn around then take off back in to the sky.

"Hayden..." I heard Theo ask slowly, I glanced his way. "Where...are we being deployed too?" Now all eyes were on me.

"Location AF-1." I answered.

"But that's...!" Oivind started. I nodded. No one else knew what to say, they were just in shock as I was but this was really happening. We really did just graduate and get deployed on our first tour of duty to Afghanistan to fight in the war.


	6. Enemy Territory

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

6; Enemy Territory

The plane hovered loudly over the camp and got as low as possible over the base. It wasn't a large plane but enough to carry them and other higher ranking officers to the location. The back hatch of the plane opened wide as Hayden looked down, already he knew this was going to be hell. "The plane can't land here, it's too big. You're gonna have to jump boys!" Yelled the officer to Hayden's right.

"Company, fall in two by two!" Hayden ordered firmly, his men did so. "On the double now! Jump!" Two by two the boys jumped out and landed safely all standing together as Hayden jumped last, landing in a crouch before standing. The four officers had gone before him, the back hatch of the plane closed and flew off to find a better place to land. A taller man with blond hair and brown eyes approached the company with his arms behind his back.

"Welcome to hell boys! I apologize for the noise, you get used to it after a week. All Alpha Armourwing Company from the 2nd Berk Infantry yes?" He asked.

"Fresh off graduation, sir." One of the officers replied.

"Excellent, lets move inside!" Said the man who greeted them. Without more interruption, the company followed towards a a large metal barrack and entered it then the door were closed.

"Company, aten-SHUN!" Hayden ordered. He and the others stood at attention, offering a hand salute to the man before them.

"Lieutenants Flysen and Gomez, return to posts!" The two officers nodded, saluting then leaving the barrack. "Welcome to Afghanistan. This here is the 33rd Fury Fighters Divison as a whole. Troops from Visithugs, Berserkers, Berkians, and Outcasts are stationed here. Others are in Iraq. Over 15,000 soldiers are deployed here in Afghanistan right now, about another 15,000 in Iraq. Now..." He said firmly with his hands on the table before them. "I am Colonel Mark Jacobson in charge of the 26th Riddari Brigade, the one who sent for you to come. Lieutenant General; Michael Andrews is the Division leader. I apologize for taking time away from you and your families, I realize today was a momentous day where you graduated. I am in charge of the entire Fury Fighters Brigade. There are fifteen Battalions present stationed all around right now, and you will be pleased to know that you will be groups according to your home islands. Beserk Isle and Berk. Makes it easier to keep track of ya." Colonel Jacobson stated.

"Orders, Colonel?" Hayden asked.

"For now we're going to get you grouped with your new company who will split you up into platoons and squads. They will also give you your barrack location. Any questions?" Colonel Jacobson asked.

"No sir." The company replied.

"Good, lets get you set up in your new temporary homes." The Colonel stood up to lead them out, once out they could see people lined up, higher ranking officers by the looks of it. "This here is Colonel James Mooreson, in charge of the 15th Sharpshot Regiment. I'll be quick about this, I'll let your CO take over. Turn your attention to you Battalion leader, Lieutenant Colonel, Ashton Grayson." With that, Colonel Jacobson turned heel and left.

 _-Hayden's POV-_

Everything had happened so fast, I listened as Lt. Col. Grayson began to assign us to our new company's. I didn't want to be separated from my friends but they were cycling us in where we were needed to fill holes for others who had to leave or were injured. The original Alpha Armourwing Company had one hundred and fifty members including myself and now we were being split up by the platoon size among the whole of the Battalion. Oivind and about fifteen others were moved to the Sharp Company stationed a good five miles from where we were now, almost the complete opposite side of the base. Theo and I for now were still together and hoped it stayed that way because I didn't want to have to deal with people I couldn't work with. My company...had it perfect. Took some time and a lot of mixed jealousy by they eventually followed orders. Now after twenty minutes of name callings, there were only about six of us left.

"Privates Holgerson, Sanchez, Shaw, Matthews, Palmer, and...Had—Wait...This says you're a Sergeant? How is that even possible, it takes some serious time to reach that level from only BCT." Said Lt. Col. Grayson.

"For excelling in all areas of training, bonding, training, and riding a dragon, becoming a member of the dragon aerial guard, outstanding leadership, and having the highest marks making me top graduate of Basic Combat Training, I was promoted by the SMA to Sergeant Hayden Haddock, sir." I told him while standing at attention.

"Interesting. Very well, you six will be in the Wing Defenders Company led by Major Frank White. He'll assign you your platoon and squad." Without much else said, Lt. Col. Grayson left and the Major stepped forward now. The major was standing about 5'9'', pretty built with of course shaved head and he had blue eyes.

"Alright Privates and...Sergeant Haddock...You will be in the A barrack with the other fourteen soldiers of the Dragonfire Platoon, led by First Lieutenant Hector Vazquez who will be in that barrack as well. A barrack is just this way, come along." Major White commanded, moving in quick march the six of us reached A barrack where we were met inside by 1st Lt. Vazquez. "Here you are Lieutenant, your six new troops for Dragonfire."

"Thank you, Major White. Why six privates? I told you I needed a Sergeant for to lead one of the units. We can't be down another team. Nicholson barely got his unit out with having to double patrol." Lt. Vazquez remarked firmly.

"Your lucky day, Lieutenant. Turns out that one of these new BCT graduates was promoted directly to Sergeant by the SMA." Major White grinned, Lt. Vazquez arched a brow looking over us until his honey brown eyes fell on me and my SGT badge on my sleeve.

"What's your name kid?" Asked another voice coming up behind Lieutenant Vazquez.

Offering a salute I replied with, "Sergeant Hayden Haddock, sir."

"Heh, I like him already How old are ya, gotta be sixteen or so?" The male asked.

"Sixteen, sir. I realized I'm young, in all fairness I wasn't exactly expecting to be promoted four ranks on graduation day..." I answered now.

"Age don't matter when ya got the skill to prove your rank, lad. I'm Sergeant Harry Anderson, leader of the Alpha Fire Squadron. And you my young friend just became the leader of the Strike-1 unit. We'll cover more on that after you get settled." Sgt. Anderson smiled shaking my hand. Thank Thor I didn't have to explain how I got to Sergeant so fast...Again. It was getting really old.

"Well seems everything is set here, I'm off." Major White said leaving the barrack now.

"Shit, Sergeant at sixteen and promoted at BCT graduation. That's pretty impressive, Haddock." Said one of the soldiers coming over to shake my hand. "Corporal Daryl Lennox." He greeted as I shook his in return. "What the hell did ya do to earn that?"

"According to SMA its because I excelled in all areas of training, bonding, training, and riding a dragon, becoming a member of the dragon aerial guard, outstanding leadership, and having the highest marks making me top graduate of Basic Combat Training." I repeated, for maybe the fourth time since arriving here.

"Alright, ya can all bond with one another later. I think these boys have had a long day and should get settled. Its about 2100 right now. So grab whatever bunks are left and unpack, the other platoons B and D are on patrol tonight." Sgt. Anderson smiled. I nodded as Theo and I grabbed a bunk near the middle of the room on the right side. Shaw took a top on the right, Matthews a bottom on the left far wall from the door, Sanchez took a bottom on the front left. Like the first day in BCT we made our beds and unpacked in record time.

"So you mentioned dragon training and riding before, makes sense why ya got put here then." Said another voice.

"Yeah Sarge Haddock over here trained a..." I quickly glared at him.

"How about we just keep that on the down low for now?..." I asked, he nodded and then Colonel James Mooreson entered the barrack looking around.

"Sergeant Haddock?" I stood before him with a salute from attention.

"Package from Fort Dreki arrived for you. Drill Sergeant Ramirez said he's sorry that it didn't make the first plane." Col. Mooreson stated. I arched a brow.

"I didn't...have a package sent..." I said unsure of what he meant, why would DS Ramirez send me a package, I just left twelve hours ago? Sighing I made my way outside as Theo and the others watched from outside the barrack as I moved under the plane while the back hatch opened and I grinned like an idiot.

"Hey Haddock, left this at camp. Though you might need 'im!" DS Ramirez chuckled.

"You son of a bitch!" I laughed seeing my dragon and Drill Sergeant there. "TOOTHLESS! Come on down bud, careful on the landing!" I called to my Night Fury. He screeched and jumped down flapping a few times to slow his descent to the ground and finally landed as I hugged him tightly and he licked my face. DS Ramirez jumped down next laughing at me.

"It was a little hectic when ya left, lad. And he wouldn't of fit with you and the other soldiers so I arranged a second plane to bring him to ya, it has been right behind by an hour. Thought I'd come too since he was a little antsy on the ride." DS Ramirez smiled.

"I appreciate, no way I could be without him for this..." I sighed in relief.

"How were our families?" Theo asked coming up now.

"None to happy about the abrupt departure but told them you'd get in contact soon." DS Ramirez stated.

"I'll get you the information before you head back tomorrow morning to e-mail to parents." Col. Mooreson led DS Ramirez away with him.

"What the shit, Haddock...You trained a Night Fury? The most elusive, secretive, near extinct dragon known to man! No wonder you hit Sergeant so fast." Lennox patted me on the back laughing.

"Guess the secrets out now. This is Toothless, also known as Strike Air-1 the Fort Dreki dragon aerial guard." I introduced Toothless to them. I was unbelievably happy, DS Ramirez got Toothless to me and now I was feeling a lot better about being over in this war zone now. After about thirty minutes of explaining to several different officers about Toothless, given the law he was allowed to stay with me near Barrack A. Like at Fort Dreki, Toothless stayed in a tent like stable beside it and hidden well. Given the situations, I obviously wouldn't be flying him unless I was doing a sky patrol of enemy areas with a group of others. After all that was said and done, I finally climbed into bed and knocked out around 2300(11pm) with high promises from Sgt. Anderson that we'd be getting to start the hard stuff.

(Four Months Later-Berk)

 _-Regular POV-_

It was now March in Berk, colder months. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years were over now and Camille hadn't gotten to see Hayden at all for any of the major holidays that a family should spend together. School was back in session until April break. Hayden did get to call in for Christmas Eve for a brief five to ten minute calls and the reception was terrible. She'd tried Skype too but nothing, it was grainy and froze a lot and the background noise was horrid. What was worse was that the time difference was Hayden being 4 hours and 30 minutes ahead of Berk time. For Camille it was about 10am meaning in Afghanistan it was 2:30pm and she was stuck in school. She'd downloaded Skype on her phone, and main computer at home. Hayden of course had all his friend's Skype names too so they did more instant message than anything else.

Camille hated school without Hayden there, it was boring and irritating. She even missed his birthday, he was seventeen now and still Sergeant as far as she knew. They really only got to talk once every two weeks, sometimes longer than that in between calls. As of today, she hadn't talked to Hayden in close to a month because he'd been so busy with his paroles and what not. She understood but still, he couldn't find time to call his only sister for just two minutes so she'd know he was alright and doing well. Even their dad was worried, had been since the day Hayden left for Afghanistan. Bringing her from her thoughts, her phone rang and it wasn't just the phone. It was Skype!

"Miss. Haddock, no phones in class. I will take it." Camille heard her teacher say, she checked the ID and sure enough it was Hayden calling. Tears filled her eyes, if she missed this who knew when he'd be able to call again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Marlov...But...It's my brother calling me...He's...deployed overseas right now and I haven't...talked to him in a month...Please just give me five minutes to talk to him...Please?" Camille pleaded. The teacher sighed and nodded, Camille quickly answered it and turned the camera on so he could see her, she wiped her eyes to make it look like she was alright. Finally it connected, as usual grainy and a little laggy but she didn't care.

" _ **Hey sis! Long time no talk."**_ Hayden greeted with a smile. Camille smiled wider, she could see him with his helmet on, still in uniform.

"Where the heck have you been jerk...I've been so worried!" Camille said softly to him.

" _ **Sorry, been really busy lately. Can't go into to much detail about it for obvious reasons but just know I'm okay and really tired."**_ Hayden answered.

"Its okay, as long as you're okay then I'm okay. Why are you tired? Haven't been sleepin?" Cami asked.

" _ **Just got off a twelve hour guard shift...Haven't slept yet. Wanted to call you first, is that TJ and Avery next to you. Hey guys!"**_ Hayden greeted.

 ** _"That your girl, Sergeant?"_** His men teased.

 _ **"Shudup you pricks. It's my sister..."**_ Hayden rolled his eyes shaking his head. _**"Get some sleep men, that's an order."**_

 ** _"Sir, yes sir!"_** The room replied to Hayden as he turned his attention back to the phone.

"We miss you, Hayden!" Avery waved to him.

" _ **Miss you guys too, when I get home I'm taking ya all out to eat. Sorry if I called while you were in class, I always forget we aren't on the same time anymore."**_ Hayden chuckled.

"It's alright. Ms. Marlov is giving me five minutes with you..." Cami said.

" _ **Thanks Ms. M!"**_ Hayden called out.

"It's fine, Hayden. Glad you're safe over there, heard terrible things on the news about an ambush near your area."

" _ **Yeah, I was in that...Few scrapes and bruises, otherwise fine. No one was seriously injured."**_ Hayden replied. In the background there was an explosion. _**"HADDOCK! We're under heavy fire, need you and your dragon on the double. Over!"**_ Was heard on Hayden's radio beside him. followed by gunfire. His head faced the camera again, _ **"Gotta go sis, love ya."**_ Hayden said as they saw him duck down to avoid being shot. _**"SHOTS FIRED, close range. Hit the deck!"**_ When it stopped after a few seconds, Hayden lifted his head up with his eyes narrows. _**"Everyone alright?"**_ After getting his response of _**"All clear, Sergeant. No injuries!"**_ , he grumbled. _**"Mother fuckers! Move over boys coming in with Strike Air-1!"**_ Hayden called out. _**"On it. ETA ten seconds, Lieutenant Vazquez. Over!"**_ They heard him reply just as the call ended.

"Be...careful..." Cami whispered as she put the phone down sadly. Avery put her hand on Camille's shoulder and offered a smile.

(Deployment Base)

Hayden used Toothless to push back the enemies, as well he was commanding the Nadder and Nightmares teams alongside him. Ground cover stayed concealed and fired their guns or threw grenades, they did a great job according to their Company leader, Major White. Hayden landed on Toothless while the troops cheered for their temporary victory, it was a good feeling too. Hayden's unit which consisted of him and five others patted his back and then another private rushed over panting. "Hey, easy there Private Kiggerns. What's the rush?" Hayden asked.

"Radio...call for you. Urgent response requested..." Private Kiggerns said handing over the radio to him.

"Sergeant Haddock here. Who is asking for me? Over." Hayden said the released the button waiting through the static.

" _This is Major Joseph Stilwater from Sharp Company. One of your buddies from Basic got hit, he's asking for you before he gets flown out for medical Can you come? Over."_ Hayden's eyes widened, one of his...friends had gotten hit?

"Who got hit! Over." Hayden asked. Theo and Eli Matthews came over with worry now.

" _Private Flinvor. Over."_

"Tell him I'm on my way in two minutes! Over and out." Hayden tossed the radio and jumped on Toothless then shot up and headed towards the location of the H Company. Oivind had been hit and was being flown out for treatment? Landing on Toothless, Hayden jumped off and rushed over to where they were. Oivind was laying on a flat medical bed, the ones with two poles and a thick sheet to hold the wounded soldier. Hayden saw the injury, two shots: one in to the upper right shoulder and the other to the right hip.

"Hayden...You made it. I couldn't...leave without out saying goodbye to you..." Oivind coughed a bit. Hayden took his good hand and looked at him firmly.

"Don't talk like that, Flinvor...You're going to be fine, you hear me. They'll fix you up and you'll be back here with us before you know it." Hayden told him now.

"Always so positive, Haddock...Didn't think this would...be how we saw each other again. Was hoping I'd make it long enough to make it home and we could all hang out again." Oivind said weakly.

"You will, Oivind. You will, we all will! Just...keep fighting. We never quit, we never surrender...We're soldiers. Come on...Stay strong my friend. It's gonna be alright...We'll all get home together. Save your strength for the flight back...You'll be fine, you hear me. That's an order, private. Understand...Answer me!" Hayden told him.

"Sir...Yes sir..." Oivind gave a smile and small salute to him. The chopper landed as the Hayden walked alongside while they carried it and hoisted him in flat and Hayden had to let go of his hand.

"You'll be fine buddy...You'll be alright, just hang in there." Hayden told him again Oivind managed a nod and small smile.

"It's been...a pleasure and honor working with you, Sergeant Haddock...So long my friend." He whispered but Hayden heard, before he could respond the chopper began to lift after the doors were shut. Hayden backed up slowly as it headed off towards the nearest location with a hospital. Hayden just stared at the sky as the chopper was disappearing father and farther away.

"I'll radio as soon as we hear something, Sergeant Haddock..." Major Stilwater told him. Hayden nodded then got on Toothless and headed back to his own barrack. Toothless returned to his stable, warbling sadly for his rider. Hayden entered the barrack quietly. The six from his former company rushed up to him worried.

"Oivind was air lifted to the nearest hospital for two bullet wound treatments. I don't know anything more than that right now..." Hayden said, he reached his bed and climbed up then laid down. All he could worry about was Oivind and wait for a report on his condition. But at some point even though it was 4:45 in the afternoon, Hayden managed to fall asleep waiting on that update on his friend.


	7. Strong Front

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

7; Strong Front

It was long into the next morning there had still been no report on his friend but at least he'd managed to get some sleep though that was difficult in itself to sleep when you were worried about one of your best friends. However though he was still tired, as he'd told Camille the day before on Skype that he'd come off a twelve hour guard and was tired. Normal day continued on the base well past lunch time and now it had been almost twenty-four hours and still no update. Hayden had managed to fall asleep again after his duties for the day were done, waiting on a report or update for Oivind and the others left him alone so he could, but they would wake him up when Major Stilwater radioed in to talk to him. What ended up waking him up was "Hayden...Major Stilwater on the radio." Lennox said shaking him a bit. Hayden woke up groggily then snapped away hearing the radio static, he grabbed it.

"Sergeant Haddock here How's Private Flinvor? Over." Hayden said. It was quiet a moment, the barrack was noisy so Hayden moved outside to hear better.

" _Private Flinvor..."_ Major Stilwater paused as Hayden got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, a tightness forming in his chest, _"He didn't make it, Sergeant Haddock. They did everything they could but his injuries were too far gone to be treated. I haven't told anyone else from your former Company in Basic Training...I thought you might want to tell them since you were their commanding officer. Over."_ Hayden didn't know what to think or do. Oivind was...dead? _"Sergeant? Over."_ Major Stilwater asked.

"Thank you, Major Stilwater. I'll...let them know. Over." Hayden dropped the radio beside his leg and dropped his head in silence, a silent prayer for his fallen friend who was killed in action. Oivind had been in a fire fight just like he had on their side of the base and the team he was on got ambushed according to reports given to Major Stilwater when the medevac was called in to get Oivind out for help. All that happened while Hayden was in his fire fight on their side of the base. Oivind asked Major Stilwater to contact him, so he could say good bye to him. Hayden walked right to First Lieutenant, Hector Vazquez's office since he was platoon leader.

"Enter." Came the Lieutenant's voice. Hayden entered slow and saw Sgt. Anderson there too. "Sergeant Haddock, what brings you by?" He asked calmly.

"Can I ask a favor sir?" Hayden requested.

"Proceed?" Vazquez responded paying closer attention.

"Is it possible to get word to all of the former Alpha Armourwing Company soldiers...to meet up in one location. I have...some news for them about one of ours being...KIA yesterday afternoon." Hayden asked.

"I'll send message to the Battalion leader now, wait here." Vazquez stated as he reached for his walkie and pressed the button. "Lieutenant Colonel Grayson, this is Dragonfire platoon leader, Lieutenant Vazquez. Do you read me. Over."

A brief pause and then... _"I read you, Lieutenant. Go ahead, Vazquez. Over."_

"I've got Sergeant Haddock in my office requesting the former members of Alpha Armourwing Company be formed in one location so he can inform them about one of their own being KIA. Over." Vazquez said.

" _I'll make the announcement for them to form by center flag post in an hour. And give Sergeant Haddock my condolences. Over."_ Lt. Col. Grayson stated then the radio was turned down.

"Thank you sir." Hayden said with a salute before turning heel to leave quietly, he just walked to the center flag post and then the bell rang for general announcement.

" **Would all soldiers of the Alpha Armourwing Company report to the center flag immediately please. All soldiers from the 2** **nd** **Berk Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company to the center flag post. Thank you."** Came Lt. Col. Grayson's voice over the speaker. It was rare for announcements like that but they were used for somethings and if anyone should tell them about Oivind passing then Hayden felt it should be him and it would be anything but easy to do. He stood there staring up at the flag as all one hundred and fifty soldiers from his old company came forward from different directions or drove up in the little carts. Theo, Shaw, Matthews, Sanchez, and Palmer arrived last and Hayden took a deep breath. As they arrived I had already gotten what I needed from Major Stilwater. Oivind's boots, gun, helmet...andthe final piece had yet to be placed. The dog tags that Major Stilwater gave to Hayden after they'd been taken from his body after he passed on. Hayden had them assembled at the base of the flag post and everyone was wondering what was going on.

 _-Hayden's POV-_

"What's up, Sarge?" Asked one girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I've gathered you here to tell you all something and...I guess the higher ups thought...it might be better coming from me." I began.

"Hold up, Hayden...Oivind isn't here yet. We should wait for him." Theo said quickly, my fist tightened.

"I know he isn't..." I closed my eyes trying to get this out, it wasn't easy. How did you tell one hundred and fifty friends you made and trained with that you'd lost a soldier in battle. They all got quiet now standing there and waiting for me to continue. "Some of you may or may not know that Private Finvor...was shot twice yesterday during the attack then medevac to the base, from here air lifted to the nearest hospital. And Major Stilwater just informed me that...Private Oivind Flinvor...is no longer with us." I heard them gasp in shock. "Private Flinvor was killed in action yesterday and being prepared to go home to be put to rest. I know we cannot be with him but I felt that since we are all here together...We could bow our heads and say a prayer for our fallen comrade." I added.

"We're with you Sergeant Haddock." The others agreed.

"I know we can't fire our guns in salute, or hold a full ceremony for him but I think he'd like us coming together to send him farewells as he goes home." I said then felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Sergeant Anderson there, he offered me a small smile as I nodded to him understanding what he wanted to do.

"Honoring the fallen soldier, Private Oivind Flinvor. Respected and loved by his fellow Alpha Armourwing Company members! Commanding Officer, Sergeant Hayden Haddock will give a few words and lead his group in prayer." Sgt. Anderson announced, the noise around us seemed to lessen as they now understood what was going on. My former company banding together as we remembered our friend. I took a breath.

"Private Oivind Flinvor. What can I say about him that people standing here doesn't already know?..." I paused trying to think of something, my whole company knew about him and how he was. He was the best friend that anyone could ask and hope for.

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

(Back on Berk-3:30pm)

Camille was watching TV when she came across a live news broadcast about Hayden's base. And shockingly enough she could see the group of men standing around a pair of boots, gun, and helmet standing at the base of the flag pole, she instantly got worried. Someone clearly died and they were honoring the fallen solider and her worries were that it was her brother who had fallen. But a wave of relief came over her as she heard the Sgt beside Hayden who she could finally see clearly when he was zoomed in on say that CO Sgt. Haddock would be giving a few words about their fallen friend. "GUYS! Get in here, Hayden's on TV!" Cami yelled.

Avery, Rachel, TJ, Seth, Felix, Gerald and Cami's aunt Melody and uncle Samuel rushed in as she turned up the TV for them to be able to hear it. "Oh Gods...One of his friends were KIA..." Avery put a hand to her mouth.

" _ **Private Oivind Flinvor was a man of many strengths, smarts, and Gods if he didn't always have a smile on his face no matter the situation. I remember in BCT that he couldn't even keep a straight face when our DS was screamin in his face. After being forced to do fifty push ups and thirty sits ups followed by a two mile run...He finally asked Private Theo Holgerson and myself for help in how to stay firm."**_ Hayden tried to smile as the others were looking at him. **_"Flinvor was the second friend I ever made at BCT, and even when I wanted to be mad he got me to smile. Flinvor was anything you needed him to be. A brother, a friend, a soldier, and now...a hero. Private Flinvor took two bullets to his person to save a ten man squad in enemy fire yesterday afternoon. He was gotten out by medevac by his comrades who refused to leave him behind, then air lifted to the nearest hospital before passing away at 0400 hours."_** The group watched silently listening to Hayden talk about his friend.

"Its so sad...How isn't he a mess right now?..." Seth asked quietly.

"Something you should know about soldiers son...No matter what, they will always put on a strong front and keep fighting. Military life is written vow that you may have to give your life for peace around you, to keep the ones you love safe from the dangers of the enemy. Hayden might look fine but I promise you on the inside...He's screaming to the Gods and back for the loss of his friend." Seth's father, Samuel Jorgenson said. They continued to watch as Hayden's facial reactions never changed, he just kept talking about Oivind, times he remembered in training.

" _ **After yesterday's attack, I was radioed by Private Flinvor's Major that he'd been shot twice and requesting to see me. I told myself, I can't deny him such. So I went to see him and I saw him laying there and like always...He was smiling. I took his hand and he told me he was glad I made it because he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to me. I told him he couldn't talk like that, and to hold on because he'd be fine...He responded that I'm always so positive. And he hoped he'd would of gotten to go home. I told him we'd all get to go home...The last thing he told me was that he was thankful and it was an honor to of served with me. He told me so long before he was flown off. Now I know that he's gone and no longer with us but to you Private Flinvor...You get to go home. So cheers to you my brave friend. We all know the sacrifice of this job and we all know the risks every time that horn blows but we still grab our helmets and guns and we fight for the people we love so they can sleep in peace knowing we're keeping them safe so they never have to face what we do. There's a song that Private Oivind showed me back in Basic, and I'd like to share it with everyone here and anyone listening at home. A song that represents what we do, and who we are."**_ Hayden stated firmly lifting his head up now towards the clouds.

"Go ahead, Sergeant." Came the voice of a higher up officer.

(Deployment Base)

Hayden nodded to Lieutenant Colonel Grayson as a standard radio was brought out and Hayden plugged his phone into the system after getting the song ready. "This song is called, For You by Keith Urban." Hayden announced then the music began. _"All I saw was smoke and fire, I didn't feel a thing, but suddenly I was rising higher. And I felt like I just made, the biggest mistake. When I thought about my unborn child. When I thought about my wife. And the answer rang out clear, from somewhere up above! No greater gift has man, than to lay down his life for love...!"_

 _"And I wonder, would I give my life? Could I make that sacrifice?...If it came down to it. Could I take the bullet, I would...Yes I would, for you."_ The other soldiers linked their arms around each other's shoulders swaying to the tune.

 _"Maybe you don't understand, I don't understand it all myself. But there's a brother on my left and another on my right. And in his pocket just like mine, he's got a photograph and they're waiting for him back home. It's weighing on my mind...I'm not trying to be a hero. I don't wanna die, but right now in this moment, you don't think twice!"_ Hayden closed his eyes again as he stood in salute at the boots, helmet, and gun.

 _"I wonder, would I give my life?...Could I make that sacrifice? If it came down to it. Could I take the bullet, I would. Yes I would!..."_ There was brief pause, _"You don't think about right! You don't think about wrong! You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own. I'd do the same, for you! Yes I would!"_

 _"And I would give my life. I would make that sacrifice!...Cause if it came down to it, could I take a bullet? I would, yes I would. I'd do it for you! I'd do it for you! Take the bullet...! Yes I would. I'd do it for you."_ Hayden dropped to one knee before the boots, gun, and helmet now Hayden pulled a chain with two dog tags on it from his pocket and hung them from the gun before lowering his head more with a hand on the helmet.

"Soldiers, attention!" Lt. Col. Grayson ordered, all men stood at attention with hands raised in salute while Hayden remained on his one knee with his head down. "Sergeant Haddock will be leading the company in prayer." Grayson added now.

"You shall never be forgotten. For, though you may be gone from this world, your spirit will live forever," Hayden began as the others took a breath to start with him on the next line, "It lives in the laughing eyes of children who are free from want and oppression. It lives in the bravery and conviction of those who still struggle for liberty. And it lives in me...For I promise to cherish every breath of freedom that you paid the ultimate price to secure. I ask only that I might be granted a small fraction of your courage and strength to face the challenges of my life with an honor and dignity worth your legacy. May you rest in eternal peace, safe in the knowledge that your sacrifice was not made in vain. On the wings of our fallen, we will soar to victory!" They all said together.

"FOR THE BARBARIC ARCHIPELAGO." The group yelled out together with their heads up. "We fight, we protect and defend. We never give up, we win!"

 _-Hayden's POV-_

I put my head down farther before lifting it with a grin, "You're going home but I pray you guide us with your wings my friend. Rest in peace knowing we will never accept defeat, we will never quit, and we won't let these sons of bitches win." I whispered but of course I was heard though no one said anything about it because I was every bit of right in my words. Finally I stood up and stood with the group. "Company...Atten-SHUN!" I ordered, all were at attention including myself now. "Hand...Salute!" Hands were brought up to salute then returned to the sides. "Dis-missed!" Everyone dispersed slowly and returned to what they were doing. It had been a nice ceremony too, much more than I expected or had requested.

"Well done, Sergeant." Lt. Col. Grayson told me.

"Thank you sir." I nodded before leaving with Theo, Matthews, Sanchez, Palmer, and Shaw back to our barrack with Sgt. Anderson walking with us. The rest of the night was pretty quiet, no attacks and I lead my unit on a patrol. This was something that was picked and formed on our first day to the base, since I was Sergeant and Anderson told me I'd be leading the the fourth unit which was now called the Strike-1 unit. A team of six men including a Sergeant. The were six barrack for the Wing Defenders company commanded by Major Frank White. In this company were one hundred and fourty-four men total but all broken up into platoons, then squads, then units. There were three platoons formed in this company and those were organized by six different lettered barracks. Barracks A and B made up the Dragonfire Platoon. Barracks C and D made up Lavablast Platoon, and finally E and F barracks were the Inferowing Platoon.

Each Platoon had fourty-eight soldiers split up among two barracks to make each barrack have one squad each. A squad consisted of twenty-four men in these each barrack. Now each squad was broken up in to four separate units which consisted of six men per including the leading Sergeant. My team was Strike-1 and it consisted of Private; Theodore Holgerson(Theo for short), Private; Eli Matthews, Corporal; Daryl Lennox, Specialist; Steven Rikta, and Private First Class; Jason Tarelto. Then of course myself as unit leader, Sergeant Hayden Haddock. We were a good group, worked well together too. Great communication and excellent patrol work according to Sgt. Anderson who was Alpha Fire squadron leader. After dinner was over Theo, Eli, Kyle Shaw, Zackary Palmer, Luis Sanchez and I sat around talking about Oivind. We knew he was gone but that didn't stop us from celebrating him.

Oh! Theo, Eli, Kyle, Zack, and Luis were all in D barrack with me during Basic and we thankfully got to stay together when we got here four months ago. I was glad to have Eli and Theo on my unit...I didn't like working with people who felt it was wrong that a seventeen year old was leading men who were in their twenties which was true. I was seventeen now and leading Theo(seventeen), Eli(nineteen), Daryl(twenty-one), Steven(Twenty), and Jason(nineteen). I was the youngest and leading what our platoon leader said was an elite group since we never ran into trouble thanks to my tactics. Just like in Basic with the forest mission. This wasn't just enemy territory with the Afghanistans...It was also wild dragon territory and that made it all the harder to win a war against two enemies in one location. Having Toothless made it a shit ton easier but I could only bring him if I was doing sky patrol with a different group, the company aerial guard which I did take part in three times a week. Having a Night Fury on the team...I was elected team leader for that too but there are far to many names to give you for that group since it changed depending on weather, situation, numbers and all that crap.

I basically just went where I was told and carried out orders. I couldn't believe we'd graduated Basic and got deployed immediately and honestly I was pretty sure that someone meaning one of the DS's sent word that one 'private' in the company managed to do _so_ many things to earn himself rank of Sergeant and owned a Night Fury. Yeah, that someone happened to be me. I think we got deployed because they wanted my dragon and knew I wouldn't go without him, hence why DS Ramirez brought him on a plane to arrive just after mine did. I was grateful for that...I had been terrified coming here but with Toothless and my friends, I was feeling a lot better about it. Or had been...until Oivind got shot and killed.

Checking my watch I could see that it was now 2200, basically meaning 10pm and honestly I just wanted to get back to the barrack to sleep. I was exhausted beyond belief from the last three days. I felt my phone vibrate and checked the screen; _Hayden, I know it's late over there but think you can sneak away for a Skype call...Everyone is at one house right now, really wanna hear from you -Cami_. I sighed, go figure...It was only 1500 over there, basically it was 5:30pm, almost 6pm in thirty minutes. I got up from the table and walked to my my platoon leader, 1st Lieutenant Vazquez and offered a salute.

"What's up Sergeant Haddock?" He said glancing up.

"Curious if Dragonfire is on patrol tonight, sir." I answered.

"Nope, you boys are off unless we get attacked and need ya. Why?" Vazquez asked curiously now.

"Family wants me to call home, make sure I'm alright. They...saw the ceremony on TV." I replied softly.

"Go ahead, Sergeant." He says to me.

"Thank you." I said and saluted before exited the mess hall tent and walking through through the paths as I clicked the Skype app and pressed Camille's name as it started the call. The platoon leader tents had good reception and I was near those right now so hopefully they'd be able to hear me okay. After two rings, it connected and I held the camera away so they'd see me.

" _ **Hayden!"**_ They said together.

"Could we maybe not deafen me temporarily every time I call?" I asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

" _ **Sorry, we know sometimes you can't hear us..."**_ Avery stated.

"I'm by platoon leader offices, they got best service. So what's up?" I stated.

" _ **We wanted to check in on ya since the other day we got cut off during whatever it was."**_ Camille smiled. I sighed, when I got cut off from them because of the attack...the one that got Oivind shot and killed in action.

"Sorry about that. We get the call, we run off." I replied offering a smile.

" _ **Hayden...I ask this because we saw everything on TV earlier...Are you...?"**_ Camille began gently. Nope I wasn't doing it, not right now I wasn't going to deal with the being asked if I was okay for the next however many amount of days it took until they decided to believe me. I'd been asked that about a hundred times since I got the news Oivind died and I was sick of it already. I cut her off.

"I'm fine, alright. I'm perfectly fine...It's part of the job, a job where we risk our own lives every single day. The others do it, and so do I. Every time that horn sounds, we know we might not come out alive or unscathed. If it mattered to me if I lived or died, then I wouldn't of joined the military. But it doesn't, I come out every day knowing it might be my last and that is fine with me because at least I died protecting my home. I didn't call to get asked another six thousand times if I'm okay. Yes. I'm fucking fine...So just stop asking me." I said coldly.

" _ **Hayden we're...sorry..."**_ I heard Aunt Melody said softly.

I couldn't do this right now, I was taking my frustration out on them and that wasn't fair. They were just worried about me, I hadn't been able to see them other than this stupid phone screen in four months. I missed the major holidays, and I just lost one of my best friends. "Look, I gotta go." I said to them.

" _ **But...we just got on with you. Don't leave yet..."**_ Avery said.

"Shit to do before next patrol. I'll talk to you next time I can..." I told them calmer.

" _ **Okay...well we love and miss you, Hayden. Stay safe...okay?"**_ Camille tells me.

"You too." And then I just ended it before anything else could be said. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked back to the barrack, it was now about 10:20pm or so. I knew the others would be reaching the barrack by eleven. I spotted Toothless and went to sit with him, he adjusted so I could lay sit against him comfortable, he crooned at me as I just sighed staring out and up into the night sky. As the hours got later, I saw them all returning but I stayed with Toothless since nothing said I couldn't although I didn't tell anyone where I was either so that sparked them looking for me. Eventually, Sgt. Anderson radioed me.

" **Haddock. Come in Sergeant Haddock. Over."** Anderson asked. I lifted the radio now.

"Haddock here. Go ahead. Over." I replied.

" **Where in the name of Odin are you? Over."** Anderson ordered.

"In the stable to Toothless. I'm right next to the barracks sir, I didn't go far. Over." I sighed.

" **Ah. Alright then, next time just say where ya are. Made us think you were taken and about to send up the signal. Over."** Anderson chuckled a little.

"My fault. Won't happen again, Sergeant Anderson. I'll be in soon. Over and out." I put the radio down as I leaned against the back wall of Toothless stable with my knees up and arms draped over them looking at a picture of Theo, Oivind and I on our first day as official friends on personal time in the barrack. It was a great day too, Theo and I had already been friends but when Oivind joined us it got so much better. Never a dull moment when we weren't doing training. I couldn't believe that Oivind was dead, I really couldn't and I was...the last person he talked too. He actually knew he was going to die and wanted to say goodbye to me above anyone else. It killed me inside to know that. I put my head against the wall and closed my eyes as a silent tears slipped down, I finally dropped my head letting them fall to the ground. He was gone and I should have been there for him...I told him I'd always have his back, I'd promised and...I couldn't do anything. He should of died. That's all I could tell myself was that I should have been there and he shouldn't have died.

I cried a good fifteen minutes before collecting myself and getting up, I tucked away the picture and rubbed Toothless's head before heading inside the barrack. I saw most of them were asleep or reading, I kicked off my boots and climbed into bed closing my eyes. _"Forgive me for not keeping my promise to you and rest in peace my friend.'_ I thought. I knew I was putting on a strong front for the others, but deep inside this was killing me to know he was gone. This would be something I never forgot and it would haunt me forever. Sleep finally took over me and I was out.


	8. Saw Himself

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

8; Saw Himself

(Berk)

It had been six months since that day when Hayden talked to them on Skype after his friend had died and they were worried for him since he only managed to contact them every month and a half, sometimes two or three. The only updates they'd get were by the news crews who were covering stories in his location and even then they didn't heard anything specific about him or see him walking around. Then again, the base was huge containing of one division but broken up into various amounts of Brigades, continued to be broken apart into Battalions which continued to break down into Companies, further lessening to Platoons, Squadrons, and finally Units or Sections. They knew Hayden was Sergeant and commanding a unit of six men including himself for standard area patrols or basic missions. Other than that, they didn't know a whole lot and when they did talk to Hayden, he wasn't permitted to say a whole lot about anything going on where he was.

The rest of Camille's and her friend's school year was pretty normal, they all passed Sophomore year and enjoyed the summer together whether is was working or hanging out together and all hoping Hayden would get to come home on leave but such hope wasn't fulfilled. Now it was September and they were already back to school, having started at the end of of the August around the week of the twenty-seventh as usual for Berk High School. Camille had her schedule and thankfully she has classes with either Avery or Rachel, and at least one of the boys each time. She had everything she needed to go back to school and start her junior year there, everything except her brother who had now been deployed for ten months total. And she'd only seen him briefly the day before his graduation from Basic and the day of, that was until they were immediately shipped off to Afghanistan without warning.

All parents or guardians had gotten an email about where they could send packages or letters to their soldiers. Basically an standard address where they had to mark their name, squadron name, platoon name, and for added measure...the company name to ensure each letter made it to the soldier in their barracks. So whenever Camille or the others wrote letters they had to be addressed to _Hayden Haddock; 1st_ _Alpha Fire Squadron-Dragonfire Platoon-Wing Defenders Company._ Hayden rarely sent letters back, he normally called through Skype or instant messaged there because it was easier but that only happened if the internet there didn't happen to suck. "Cami...Hey, you with us girl?" Came Rachel's voice.

"Huh, yeah...I'm here. Sorry...Thinking about Hayden..." Camille replied truthfully which they had figured on their own.

"I'm sure he's fine, Camille..." TJ mentioned.

"I haven't heard anything from him in almost two months...Every call we tried would get dropped or he'd have to rush off." Camille sighed.

"It's the military, Cami...You know he's busy defending the Archipelago..." Seth added with a nod.

"Against enemies who can kill him or anyone..." Rachel added, Avery slapped her arm then shook her head.

"I'm sure we'll hear from him soon. Just keep your chin up." Avery comforted her softly. Camille nodded as they all continued to look over their schedules and talk about the upcoming year of school.

(Second Week In September)

Camille sat in class with a heavy sigh, she stared out the window with a worried look on her face. It was now about 11am as she just wanted class to be over. They'd started school three weeks ago, right now she was in History with Avery, TJ, and Felix. Rachel and Seth were in Algebra. Also in this class was Ethan, Dylan, and Heather. A group of pain in the asses who always teased Hayden before he left for the military. In the middle of the class, there was a knock on the door. The teacher stopped and faced it. "Come in." The door opened as the principal, Alvin Trechdon walked in looking around, then he put a finger up to the teacher and class as he moved aside letting a man in uniform walk in silently and over to a very distracted Camille staring out the window.

"Hey Cami, you're supposed to being paying attention. Why don't you bring your eyes up front sis." Camille whipped her head around as she saw Hayden standing there at the front of the classroom in his green, black, and tan BDU, hat still on and he had the biggest grin on his face. "Surprise." Hayden stated to her.

"HAYDEN!" She screamed happily and as he'd expected she would, Camille jumped to her feet and got out from behind her desk which was in the towards the middle back of the room, she ran through the line of desks to the front and wrapped her arms around his neck after he dropped his bag to the floor and caught her when she wrapped her legs around him crying and burying her face in his shoulder. Hayden chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she began to calm down. The room smiled softly and clapped for the reunion between the twin siblings.

"Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! You're here, you're really here. It's you!" Camille cried still against him after he put her back down on her feet and she looked up at him trying to wipe her eyes.

"It's me." Hayden replied with a nod. She only hugged him tightly again, her face against his chest.

"I've missed you so much...What are you doing here?" She sniffled still sobbing lightly.

"Missed you too sis. Home for two weeks, thought I'd come make sure you were paying attention in class instead of worrying about me." Hayden chuckled a bit.

"Ju—Just two weeks?...You mean...you have to go back? To Fort Dreki right, your tour is over?" Camille asked him.

"Sorry sis, after this I'm back to Afghanistan for...Well, I really don't know how long. I stay as long as I'm needed there. Things have been quiet lately so they started sending platoons home back in July for two weeks at a time and the next two weeks belong to the Dragonfire platoon." Hayden replied to her as they were still pretty much locked in an embrace.

"Toothless home too?" Avery asked.

"Yeah, he's outside." Hayden replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay and home...even if it is just for two weeks...I've been so worried about you..." Camille said closing her eyes and hugging against his left arm tightly.

"Does Dad know you're home?" Camille sighed some.

"Saw him first, he's outside with Toothless. Go get your bag, principal said I could take ya the rest of the day since it's been ten months since I've been home. His way of thanking me for my service." Hayden said, Camille nodded as she grabbed her bag and packed it up then returned to his side.

"Can we come see ya later?" TJ asked.

"Sure can, we'll meet up for dinner at my Godfather's diner." Hayden nodded.

"Sweet, good to have ya home for a bit man." TJ said to him as Hayden fist bumped him then headed for the door with Camille.

"See ya soon, Hayden! Glad you're home!" Avery called as they exited the classroom and finally the school where Cami was able to see Gerald and Toothless, they all loaded up and headed out. His friends who came home with him already went to go see their families but they'd promised to catch up later on.

(Later That Night; Diner)

Toothless was at Gerald's but the rest of them and Hayden's friends all went out to eat at his Godfather's diner. Dragon's Belly. Hayden was first to enter, Cami beside him and he assumed she wouldn't be leaving his side anytime in the next two weeks. Hayden saw his Godfather and chuckled a bit, "Hey Craig, what's the soldier on leave gotta do to get a hug from his Godfather?" Hayden called, instantly a pan dropping in the kitchen was heard as a man rushed out quickly over to Hayden and hugged him tightly.

"LAD! Welcome home!" The man cheered as Hayden hugged him back. The two separated as Craig led them in towards a bigger table near the kitchen. "I've missed ya, and how dare yew not come say goodbye to me before ya left for deployment!" He scolded.

"I would've if I'd had time, Gobber...Shipped out right after Basic graduation." Hayden explained.

"How long ya home for?" Craig asked.

"Two weeks, then back to what call it as Hell." Hayden chuckled.

"Won't disagree with ya on the name laddie. Good to have ya home for a bit. Taking the gang out are ya?" Hayden nodded to him, "Well then I'll get someone over to take your order for you." Craig added as he walked off.

"It's good to have ya back cuz." Seth told him.

"Thanks, good to be back even if it is just for a little while." Hayden shrugged a little, for the next twenty minutes after ordering their food they talked about anything. How the summer went and more, but anytime they asked Hayden about his deployment he just shrugged it off as 'not much happened, patrols and sitting at base'. He never went into detail about it. Camille was on his left, Avery on the right. Feeling pressure on his arm he cringed a bit as Cami lifted her head some seeing his face, looking as if he was in pain when she'd laid there.

"Easy on the arm, still recovering." Hayden told her.

"Recovering from what...Did you get hurt?" Camille asked but he never answered, and the whole table saw him turn his head towards the window, a far off look in his green hues. Hayden remembered that night, everything had been going so perfect on patrol through what was assumed an abandoned area but then it all changed when an explosion took place in the building they were walking by...

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _-Hayden's POV-_

" _What's your position Strike-One. Over." Anderson asked._

" _Cleared sectors two and three of area, moving to section one now. Over." I started moving with my team still, weapons in hands we passed through what appeared to an abandoned residential area, just small shacks and houses._

" _Good work, Sergeant. Keep me updated. Anderson over and out." He said as I checked with my men. When we patrolled it was in a circle like arrow formation with me at the back keeping an eye on them but I also walked in mid turned steps to watch my own back and we always had our guns at the ready for attack. We'd been at this patrol for two hours already, and thankfully almost done. I had told myself I'd try and call Cami before I turned in for the night. Wasn't looking so promising now. As we moved, something caught the right corner of my eyes: a flicker and then an explosion occurred taking us off guard and forcing us to the ground to avoid being hit by debris._

 _Panting now and recovering I stood up with my gun and checked around but saw no one. "Is everyone alright?" I asked quickly._

" _Tarelto is unconscious and the rest of us are fine, Sergeant." I nodded after Theo answered me as I flipped on my walkie but before I could do anything shots were being fired._

" _TAKE COVER!" I ordered, as we all made our way towards one of the previously checked buildings we'd cleared. I stopped seeing no one had grabbed Tarelto from the ground. "I'm going out for Tarelto. Cover me!" I called as I rushed back out to the middle of the street and saw an Afghan soldier go to shoot Tarelto, I raised mine and fired a few warning shots, he quickly headed off as I crouched down and checked Tarelto's pulse before hearing heavy steps coming my way, I looked up to see another enemy soldier but before he reached me, a shot was fired to his head and he fell dead in the road. I panted a few times as I picked up Tarelto over my shoulder and rushed him into the shelter we'd taken, I laid him down as I hid behind a wall starting to fire back._

" _Strike-One to Base, do you copy?! Over." I said quickly while lifting again and taking another few shots._

" _Base to Strike-One. We copy, what's going on over there! Over." Anderson replied quickly._

" _We're under heavy fire by enemy. Aborting mission, location not abandoned or secure. One explosion, no deaths or injuries although one man unconscious. We're returning fire but its too much, requesting extraction immediately. Over." I shouted back._

" _Sending an extraction team to you now, ETA eight minutes. Can you move, Haddock? Over." Came Vazquez's voice. I looked out the window, the smoke and fire from the explosion made it hard to see anything. This was an ambush and we fell right into it. I had one man unconscious and the other four were returning fire along with myself but we didn't know what we were shooting at. We just knew we were being fired at. I looked around to see if we could escape it, I saw another building across the way, if we got on top it'd be easier pick up but I wasn't keen on running my men across the street for it. I wouldn't risk it._

" _That's a negative on moving, Lieutenant Vazquez. We're rather pinned in a shack. Moving would involve running into enemy fire and I'm not putting my team in that danger. Over." I answered finally._

" _Understood, Sergeant Haddock. Stay put, extracting in six minutes. Hang in there boys. Vazquez over and out." I raised my gun again and leaned around the door frame to take another shot but missed and had to hide again. I watched Lennox move back with a grunt._

" _I'm out of ammo!" He stated._

" _Take care of Tarelto. Matthew, switch off." I ordered, with a nod the two switched. "When the chopper gets here, Lennox you take Tarelto. Ritka, Holgerson you cover him. Matthew you follow and I'll cover you!" I called._

" _Yes Sergeant!" They replied. It was the longest six minutes of our lives but we finally heard the chopper coming, I looked out and saw two men firing from the side of the chopper to keep enemies back._

" _Strike-One, you're clear to move!" The pilot said on the speaker._

" _Let's move team. Hustle, Hustle!" I commanded. Lennox pulled Tarelto over his shoulder and rushed out with Ritka and Holgerson covering him. I watched as a man pulled Tarelto in the chopper, then Lennox climbed up the ladder followed by Holgerson and Ritka. Matthews ran next as I covered him, I saw an enemy soldier come out from behind a door frame next to us aiming for Matthews, I rushed towards between the soldier and Matthews and the gun went off. I felt an ungodly pain on my left arm as I looked for half a second to see it bleeding. I'd been shot..._

" _Sergeant!" He called. I glared with a grunt, they didn't notice I'd been shot yet, thank Odin too because they'd jump back in to help me._

" _GO!" I ordered. I saw him nod and climb the ladder up into the chopper but then I was whacked with the butt of a gun and hit the ground, I rolled to my back and kicked his gun from him as we fought a good minute or two until he he was trying to stab me with his machete, I was holding his arm off with my own which was difficult given I was still bleeding from being shot in the left arm._

" _We gotta help him!" I heard Holgerson yell._

" _I can't get a clear shot with the smoke, I could hit Haddock!" Ritka called back. I tried to adjust my leg to reach my pistol but I couldn't unless I took a hand away from blacking the machete aimed for my throat. My eyes narrowed as I moved my hand and the machete missed my neck as I moved slightly, I kicked the soldier back a bit but he was still over me, I grabbed my pistol and brought it up to my other hand as I pulled the trigger and after that all I saw was blood splatter hit me in the face as the soldier fell back dead. I panted hard as forced myself to get up and look at what I'd done. I'd...killed him. I had killed someone. The first time in all the attacks and patrols...I had to kill someone at point blank. I rolled to my right side a minute, and I just threw up. Coughing hard too then a sharp pain in my arm made me remember I'd been shot, my left arm dropped weakly._

" _Sergeant! You alright down there!" I heard Ritka call to me. The smoke was thick now and I could barely make out the rope but I did see it. I couldn't climb the ladder with one arm. I wiped my mouth and forced myself up as I put my pistol back in the holder then rushed over to the rope ladder and jumped on it using my right hand to hold on._

 _I coughed hard through the smoke and tried to ignore the pain in my left shoulder. "Haddock! Come on, get up here!" Lennox called to me._

" _I can't! Got shot in the arm!..." It fell silent except for Afghan soldiers calling commands to one another and more the shooting lessening. "Just go! I'm fine! Get back to base, now! That's an order!" I called up quickly. The chopper turned and headed back to base, after eight minutes I saw the base landing pad in sight once low enough I let got and dropped quickly getting out of the way so it could land. My vision was getting blurry and my chest ached from smoke inhalation, I coughed hard as I saw my team get out of the chopper. Before I could say anything I gripped my arm tightly and hit my knees._

" _Hang in there, Sergeant." Tarelto told me, it was good to see him awake again._

" _MEDIC!" Lennox called out, "Sergeant Haddock was shot!" I vaguely watched Vazquez and Anderson rush over hearing I'd been shot._

" _Haddock, what happened!?" Anderson asked quickly as one of the medics came over to assess my arm._

" _Ambush after a bomb...went off. Heavy fire...When chopper arrived, I sent the team first and I covered them. Enemy...soldier tried to make a shot at Matthews and I ran in front of it. I didn't realize I'd been hit until after I got his gun away from him...We fought two minutes before I grabbed my pistol and shot point blank in the head..." I explained weakly although I was nauseated and felt sick to my stomach as the image of that Afghan soldier taking one of my bullets to the head came back and I fought the urge to throw up. "Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." I groaned._

" _Get him to the medical tent on the double! You did good, Haddock. Ya did good...Rest up now. You'll be alright." I heard Vazquez tell me before I completely blacked out._

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hayden snapped out of it when he heard Avery call him back. He shook his head blinking a few times and panting. "Hayden! Are you okay?" Gerald asked quickly. Hayden recovered quickly and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just...Easy on the arm, Cami...I got shot about a week and a half ago." I told her.

"You got _SHOT_!?" Camille screeched with worry.

"Hey, relax. I'm still alive. Only got shot once because I put myself in a line of fire to save a teammate. Bullet was taken out, few stitches later and mandatory four days rest, and I'm back on my feet sis." Hayden told her, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't wanna hear it...It's part...of the job." Hayden said.

"But..." She began.

"I don't want to talk about it. It happened, it's done and over with. Let's just enjoy a nice dinner, okay?" Hayden said, not wanting to push the very obvious issue Hayden was avoiding they nodded to him and continued their night. Hayden stayed semi-quiet. The rest of Hayden's night after dinner and him going to bed was filled with the same image of killing the Afghan soldier. He knew in war he might have to kill but he never imagined it would feel the way it did to take another life, enemy or not. What was worse, the soldier he killed couldn't have been older than himself: seventeen. However in these nightmares when he saw the soldier he'd shot...he only saw himself.


	9. Cut Short

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

9; Cut Short

Gerald had given Camille permission to stay home one full day from school on the occasion the Hayden was home and most of that day was spent just a sister happy for her brother being home and talking to one another about anything they couldn't over the phone because of time constraints or shitty service. Gerald had stayed home too, happy his son was home even if for a couple weeks. However the next day, Gerald was back to work and Camille back to school though she very much didn't want to go because she felt like she'd lose time with her brother but he promised her they'd hang out afterwards. It was currently about an twenty minutes before school let out and Hayden was there with Toothless waiting for her to get out. He was laying in the grass with his draconic friend, eyes closed when he felt two shadows over him. Cracking an eye open he saw it to be Ethan and Dylan.

"Ya know for a while, I didn't believe at all that you'd joined the army Haddock." Dylan said.

"Didn't know they let useless twigs in." Ethan added.

"Shouldn't you two be in class." He remarked as he sat up now and got to my feet and Toothless stood to growling a bit at the boys. Hayden was only at the school to wait for his friends, army buds, and Cami. They were going to all relax in the school field for a while when the bell rang.

"Whatever only fifteen minutes left any who." Ethan shrugged.

"Saw you on TV the day that private got killed." Hayden flinched a bit, they were talking about Oivind.

"Sorry about your friend, Haddock...Can't imagine what it's like to be so useless that you couldn't even save him." Dylan chuckled as he and Ethan high fived one another.

"Shut up." Hayden said clenching his fist beside his leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Did we hit a soft spot, _Sergeant Haddock_?" Ethan mocked. Hayden fought the urge to punch them both out and he knew he couldn't.

"HEY! Leave our Sergeant alone..." Hayden looked to see Theo, Eli, Daryl, Luis, and Mike Valesti who was another one of the members in his squadron.

"Ain't nothing to do with you. Haddock is an old friend of ours." Dylan chuckled.

"I'm fine guys. These two are just idiots who have nothing better to do with their time." Hayden stated.

"Aw come on, we can take em..." Daryl grinned cracking his neck.

"That is not what we stand for." Theo mumbled.

"So you're really a Sergeant? That's impossible to achieve from a mere status of Private." Ethan remarked.

"He earned that title, why don't you back off and leave our CO alone." Eli huffed.

"Why don't you make us?" Dylan and Ethan said together.

"Just give the order, Sergeant and we'll make them." Lennox stepped forward, Hayden faced them.

"Stand down." Hayden said, his friends stopped looking at him. "I order you to stand down. We are soldiers, we defend our own even if we don't particularly like them. We do not fight ourselves or each other...No matter what."

"Couldn't of said it better myself, Sergeant Haddock." Came a familiar voice, Hayden turned to see Drill Sergeant Ramirez coming up with a smile.

"Drill Sergeant!" Hayden said quickly and offered a salute from a quick position stand at attention.

"As you were, Sergeant Haddock. You graduated from Basic, you don't gotta call me that anymore or be so formal." DS Ramirez chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Out of respect sir. What brings you to the school, recruiting?" Hayden asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you. Heard about what happened before you went on leave, took a bullet for yer teammate did ya?" Ramirez said softly.

"Yeah he did, saving my life actually. Was climbin the chopper ladder, Haddock saw the guy about shoot me and he jumped in the way taking it in the arm. Fought the guy and jumped the ladder as we got away, he held on handed the whole flight back to base." Matthews smiled.

"I heard from Ritka about it. Pretty ballsy there, Sergeant. Its going all around Fort Dreki what you did for Matthews. And you rushed back into heavy fire to pull out Private First Class; Jason Tarelto who was unconscious after an explosion." Ramirez mentioned.

"Yep he did. Hayden lives by 'no man left behind'. He led the entire mission perfectly." Theo said smiling.

"What did my brother do?" Cami asked, Hayden hadn't even realized the bell rang and now Cami, Avery, Rachel, TJ, Seth, and Felix were out there with them.

"Amazing things since graduating Basic and he is about to be recognized for it too. That's why I came lookin for ya, Haddock. Got a few people I want you to meet. The principal said I could meet ya on the field with yer friends but saw ya here so I came over." Ramirez smiled.

"I don't...need recognition sir. Just doing my job." Hayden mumbled.

"Nonsense boy. Come along now, you're friends are welcome to come too." Ramirez said. A little surprised at the order, Hayden just nodded and followed beside him. Soon after his friends, and army buds did the same. Toothless stayed beside Hayden while Dylan and Ethan curiously followed to watch as well. Reaching the field, Hayden saw DS Aumnsav, and a few other officers he recognized from Afghanistan. They hadn't really come all the way to Berk, had they?

"Ah there he is. Sergeant Hayden Haddock of the 33rd Fury Fighters Division. Enjoying your leave, Sergeant?" Said Colonel Jacobson.

"Of course, Colonel Jacobson. I haven't seen my family and friends in ten months, well actually almost a year given I didn't see them for the ten weeks of training other than half of family day and an hour after graduation before deployment." Hayden responded.

"Well we won't take up your time then. I actually extended my leave to be able to see you here before I return to Afghanistan. We all heard about your acts of bravery during that ambush before your leave began. Why don't all of you go take a seat on the grass for this. You're about to see a true soldier be recognized for his actions." Col. Jacobson stated to his friends. All of them went to sit down on the grass and watched as Hayden just stood there, a little bewildered by what was going on. "You Sergeant Haddock, have you brought your dress clothes by chance?"

"Sir, yes sir. Always in the bag with my dragon." Hayden responded formally.

"Grab them and change, this is a formal ceremony." Col. Jacobson said. Hayden offered a nod as he grabbed his clothes from Toothless's bag. "On the double, Haddock!" Hayden kicked in gear rushing into the school to change then back out in the formal wear he'd worn for his Basic Training graduation. Black pants and shoes with a dark green long sleeve button down, gold buttons and brown belt, atop his head was the black officer hat.

"Soldier, Aten-SHUN!" DS Ramirez announced. Hayden snapped to attention quickly, "Hand...Salute." Hayden raised his hand, then place it back down before the command 'Salute' had been finished. "Parade Rest." DS Ramirez ordered calmer. Hayden's feet spread shoulder width apart with his hands behind his back, the right in the left with open palms. DS Ramirez stepped back, Hayden noticed on walking out that he saw his father there too and Cami was explaining that she had no idea what was going on either.

"About, face!" Hayden turned as he was now facing his family, and friends. Col. Jacobson stood slightly behind. "State your name, division, brigade, regiment, battalion, company, platoon, squadron, and unit for me soldier." Col. Jacobson ordered. That was a lot to remember but Hayden wasn't worried.

"Sergeant Hayden Haddock of the 33rd Fury Fighters Division-26th Riddari Brigade-15th Sharpshot Regiment-1st Dragon Battalion-Wing Defenders Company-Dragonfire Platoon-1st Alpha Fire Squadron-Strike One Unit, sir!" Hayden named off.

"Very good, Sergeant. Mind is sharp as ever. Now...Do you know why I stayed and send Drill Sergeant Ramirez to locate you for me?" Col. Jacobson asked.

"Sir, no sir." Hayden responded still remaining completely still and looking nowhere but straight ahead.

"Well I will tell you, and all assembled here to bare witness to this moment. Since your joining of the army at the mere age of sixteen to now you have showed exemplary example of the seven army values we strive each soldier to uphold every day of their lives. Sergeant you joined the army October 2016, and now we're in September 2017, you've been in the military for almost a complete year and since the day you started, you have excelled in all you do. You push yourself to your limits and beyond to achieve victory. And if it's alright with you...I'd like to share some of your achievements with your friends and family. Permission granted, Sergeant Haddock?" Col. Jacobson asked.

"Permission granted, sir?" Hayden responded a little unsure, what had he done that earned him such recognition?

"Thank you. With me, I have a picture of Sergeant Haddock when he started his Basic Combat Training last October..." The Colonel now took it out to show them a messy auburn haired boy with green eyes wearing civilian clothes as this was the picture taken at the recruitment office. "And here is Sergeant Haddock after his BCT graduation." He held up another for them to see the almost unmistakable changes in his. They all knew what Hayden looked like before the army and seeing him in the two pictures to standing before them now was an incredible transformation. "Sergeant Haddock in his BCT showed exceptional leadership and made top marks in all areas. He also graduated as the only Private to jump four ranks to Sergeant for his his top marks and extensive dragon training abilities. I mean he trained a Night Fury who is sitting right beside you. Sergeant Haddock earned his Dragon Wings pin when he graduated, as well the rank of Sergeant." Col. Jacobson continued.

Another man stepped forward now, "I am Sergeant Harry Anderson, I have been Hayden's squadron leader since his deployment to Afghanistan in December 2016. When I saw him, finding out he wasn't a private like the rest of his Company from Fort Dreki but rather a freshly graduated from BCT Sergeant. I was beside myself but I knew he'd do good and he's upheld that since being with us in the A barrack of the 1st Alpha Fury squadron. Sergeant Haddock leads a five man unit for patrols. He commands Private Holgerson, Private Matthews, and Corporal Lennox who are sitting among you. His other two members are Specialist Steven Ritka, and Private First Class Jason Tarelto who are currently on leave as well only on Visithugs Isle. Sergeant Haddock is a hard worker and always on top of things. His response times to any situation are stellar as well he leads his unit effectively, safely, and keeps to all protocols during any mission." Hayden couldn't believe this was happening right now. Two of his officers telling his family and friends about his achievements and for what?

"I'm not sure how many details that Sergeant Haddock may of informed you of the events that took place two weeks ago while still deployed. If you are unaware, I will tell you now that Sergeant Haddock was shot in the left arm just below the shoulder saving two of his teammates during an ambush on a secure the area patrol. He saved the lives of Private First Class; Jason Tarelto and Private Eli Matthews from certain death with his quick thinking and actions." Col. Jacobson smiled now.

"The mission was to patrol and secure an area that was spotted to have been active and turned deserted by aerial dragon guard. They were to secure the area and return to base, after two hours and clearing two sections of the area...Sergeant Haddock called in an immediate emergency extraction from the area due to being under heavy fire from the enemy. I was not present for any of this mind you but his team after returning to base told me what happened. A bomb went off as they were headed to the third sector, everyone lived and only one: Private Tarelto, was unconscious from the blast. Within moments, the heavy fire began and Sergeant Haddock moved his men into shelter while returning fire. Tarelto hadn't been grabbed when they ran, Sergeant Haddock rushed out in enemy fire to pull his comrade to safety. He called in the extraction and eight minutes later a chopper arrived to give cover for Haddock's team to board chopper and return to base. Lennox carried Tarelto while Ritka and Holgerson covered him. Matthews went after and was covered by the Sergeant himself." Anderson took a breath now.

"An Afghan soldier raised his weapon to fire at Matthews who was climbing the chopper ladder and Sergeant Haddock rushed between the line of fire to save Matthews from being shot only to get shot himself in the arm and the proceed to fight wounded with the enemy soldier on the ground. None of the team saw what happened beyond the smoke from the earlier explosion but they saw Sergeant Haddock emerge and jump on the ladder, they urged him to come up but he stated he couldn't with the one arm so he held the ladder for eight minutes as the chopper returned to base. After landing, Lennox informed anyone close that Sergeant Haddock had been shot and needed a medic state. Sergeant Haddock explained what happened before blacking out. Of course he was rushed to the medical tent and treated right away then ordered to mandatory four days rest. He risked his life not once but twice to save his teammates and that is an act of selflessness and bravery if I'd ever seen one." Anderson finished.

"And those actions...have brought him before you today to be given recognition for what he did. The life of a soldier is not easy and every day we fight the enemy, we risk our lives for the ones we love here back at home. Sergeant Haddock has displayed courage, loyalty, selfless service, bravery, leadership, respect, honor, commitment, and integrity." DS Ramirez said as DS Amunsav walked over with a flat box that was opened to reveal two medal laying in it.

"Aten-SHUN!" Col. Jacobson ordered, Hayden stood at attention. The first medal pulled was a light green with black edges ribbon, hanging from that was a red heart with a dragon breathing fire inside the red while the outline of the heart was bordered with white gold. "Sergeant Hayden Haddock, for getting wounded to selflessly save two teammates during an ambush with hostile enemies, I present you with the Dragon Heart medal," Col. Jacobson pinned it to Hayden's left side of his uniform, "And for extraordinary heroism against an enemy of the Archipelago, I also present you with the Distinguished Service Cross." This medal had a ribbon that was black with tan edges, the medal portion was a gold cross that had the crest of the Archipelago Army in the center and on a gold, medal ribbon attached under the crest it read _For_ on the left as the right side of the cross said _Valor_.

Hayden couldn't believe it. He was just...awarded two medals for what he'd done before coming on leave. For saving Tarelto, and Matthews during the ambush. His sister was crying, his father and friends were shocked too. After Col. Jacobson pinned both on he stepped back to give Hayden a hand shake, Hayden shook his. "Congratulations, Sergeant Haddock." Then Col. Jacobson offered Hayden a salute and of course, Hayden returned it. "You've earned them, son. Wear them proudly and keep doing what you're doing."

"Thank you, Colonel Jacobson. I will wear them proudly and continue to protect the Barbaric Archipelago." Hayden replied. Col. Jacobson stepped back now clapping his hands. Then DS's Amunsav and Ramirez did the same, as well Sgt. Anderson joined in.

"Now go on and spend time with your family and friends, soldier. Dis-Missed!" Col. Jacobson saluted, Hayden did as well before the Colonel moved out of the way and Hayden finally relaxed his body. Standing at attention for so long was terrible on the back and legs, as soon as he was given Dismissed, his sister rushed right to him to hug him.

"Congratulations, Hayden!" She said happily. "The Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross!? That's incredible! You never told us about all that whole ordeal. You said you got shot but never how it really happened."

"I didn't...think it was anything big. I did what anyone would do." Hayden shrugged.

"What do you mean nothing big, Haddock! You saved my life, you took a bullet meant for me. I never saw that guy coming..." Matthews said quickly getting to his feet now.

"I told you I'd cover you, Matthews." Hayden shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd take a damn bullet for me ya nut job!" Matthews argued.

"I'm unit leader, I did my job. Protected my teammates, now enough already...Lets just...stop talking about what I did." Hayden mumbled softly. The others didn't notice it, but his platoon members did. They hadn't seen what happened on the ground before Hayden jumped on the chopper ladder and he'd been quiet ever since that day. They didn't understand why he was so...not happy about it. He saved two peoples lives, but he never wanted to talk about it. What he did was heroic and brave. Hayden hated thinking about that day, yeah he saved Matthews and Tarelto but he killed that Afghan soldier, that...kid, he shot him in the forehead at point blank range. And it still haunted him in his nightmares that when he sees that kid on the ground, he sees himself.

"Hayden?" Avery said softly.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Are you okay, got a little distracted on us." She smiled now.

"I'm fine. Let's just get back to hanging out and enjoying ourselves while I'm home." Hayden smiled back to her, she nodded. And for the next few hours after DS Ramirez, Amunsav and Col. Jacobson left the school, Hayden hung out with his friends and sister. Ethan and Dylan left right after the ceremony, no longer caring or Rachel had a thought they were jealous of Hayden being seventeen and earning the two medals he did while Ethan and Dylan couldn't even keep a C average. All in all, it was a good day after the small award ceremony.

(A Week Later)

The last week with Hayden had been amazing. They all did so much together, and today Hayden and his platoon members who were home in Berk too had been asked by the principal of Berk High School to give a little speech of what it meant to be in the army, a soldier on the front lines. A soldiers point of view type deal. So he and the other five stood there on the stage talking about how Basic had been, and being deployed the first time, and more. Hayden hadn't been doing a lot of talking and all of them were dressed in their formals, Hayden's being the only one two show two medals. But in the silence of the assembly after an explanation about what it was like to always be on the front lines, Hayden's radio began to static up which was odd. He always had his radio but on leave if he was needed wouldn't they of called his cell? His teammates looked at him quickly.

" _Sergeant...Haddock, this is Lieutenant...Vaz...quez. Do you...copy? Ov...er?"_ It came in breaks but Hayden understood it fine. He lifted the radio pressing the button now.

"Sergeant Haddock here, reading you loud and...somewhat clear. Go ahead. Over." Hayden replied. A few more second of static.

" _We...you back...immediate...Over."_ In the middle of hearing Lt. Vazquez say over he and the others heard a loud explosion over the radio then gunfire.

"Didn't catch that, sir. Can you repeat. Over." Hayden asked.

" _We need you to come back immediately! Heavy enemy activity, a plane...will be at Berk International at 0700 tomorrow morning. I need...you and the rest of the platoon back over here. Over."_ Lt. Vazquez said as loud and as clear as he could manage over the noises in the background, Hayden even heard someone yell 'RPG!' followed by a loud explosion.

"Orders understood, Lieutenant. We'll be there. Haddock, over and out." Hayden replied slowly lowering the radio.

"What an excellent demonstration of what it's like to be called to duty. So realistic too boys." Alvin said calmly clapping. But the soldiers weren't smiling, they were all looking down and glancing at one another.

"That wasn't a demonstration, sir." Theo said slowly.

"Orders, Sergeant Haddock?" Lexxon stepped forward standing at attention. The others follow suit as Hayden looked at them.

"Pack up soldiers...We're going back at 0700 tomorrow morning. Get your rest and say your goodbyes." Hayden said to them.

"Sir, yes sir!" They saluted.

"Dismissed." Hayden closed his eyes slowly as he and the others headed off stage. Camille rushed right to him holding his arm.

"Hayden! What's...going on?" She asked.

"You didn't hear? The whole platoon just got called back to Afghanistan, Camille. That wasn't a demonstration, that was a real radio call from my Lieutenant who is overseas right now to me here in Berk. I have to pack up and leave tomorrow morning. My leave just ended...I have to go." Hayden said as he kissed her forehead then rushed out with the others. Cami stood there in shock, Hayden just got...re-deployed back to Afghanistan. She just stood there and cried as Avery and Rachel came over to comfort her.

(The Next Morning-BIA)

Standing at Berk International Airport were all the families of the six soldiers about to be sent back to Afghanistan. Camille couldn't believe it, she'd just gotten him back and now he was leaving again. His two week leave got cut short by a week and now he had to leave. Avery, Rachel, Seth, TJ, and Felix were there too in order to say goodbye before the plane boarded. Toothless had already been loaded on and now the boarding call had been made. The boys stood in their BDU's while families cried. Hayden looked at them, he hated putting them through this but this was an oath he took and he wouldn't back out of it.

"Sergeant, wait up!" Came a familiar voice. Hayden saw Steven and Jason rushing up with their bags and panting.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Theo asked.

"Bad storm grounded planes out of Visithug, my dad flew Rikta and myself here on his Nightmare. We're riding back to Hell with you." Tarelto grinned. Hayden laughed now as he hugged them both with a pat on the back.

"Strike-One is a go for Hell." Rikta stated.

"Bring it in boys..." Hayden said as all of them took a knee, took off their hats and lowered their heads for prayer. "The time has come to once again leave our families to defend our homes. We set out over the sea to stop our relentless enemy who refuses to give up. Well we're soldiers and we never give up either. May our feet be swift, may our aim be sure, may our bodies stay firm, and our minds stay sharp. The true soldier doesn't fight because he hates what is in front of him, he fights for what he loves behind him. We are the Barbaric Archipelago Army, we stand for freedom and we will fight for it until we win! And to our fallen brothers and sisters, on your wings we will soar to victory!" Hayden called out. All of them stood up putting their hats back in. "Alright boys, let's go teach these fuckers who their messin with!" Hayden grinned.

"YEAH!" They boys cheered back as they lined up to board the plane. Hayden hugged Camille, and his father then said goodbye to his friends and cousin. Avery was last as she did something that Hayden didn't expect, she hugged him and kissed his cheek softly then pulled back.

"Be safe and come home soon." She whispered.

"I'll do my best, Mi'lady." Hayden nodded as she stepped back and he turned getting on the plane, the door closed as they watched from the window as it backed up and moved down the runway before lifting it's wheels and disappearing into the sky above.


	10. Temporary

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

10; Temporary

It might have been the the longest flight of his life. Well, at ten hours back and forth to Berk, it was always long but they had to stop two times between Berk and Afghanistan for other pick ups and each layover was two hours or over at that. Officially now he'd been awake for hours now- a lot of them-and he was exhausted. He'd gone to sleep after not one but two arguments with his father and sister both practically begging him not to go back because they couldn't bear it if the next time he was coming home was in a flag-draped coffin. But Hayden was firm and ended up sleeping outside with Toothless. Hayden had packed his bags before the fights, he went to sleep at 1am, got up at 5am and flew Toothless to the airport while his family and friends had followed in their cars. When the two other members to his unit showed up, Hayden pulled them together for a prayer before boarding and by the time the plane took off it was 7am.

The total time he'd been awake was horrid to think about. Hayden had gone to sleep at 1am after the argument with his father then woken at 5am to get ready to go to the airport for 7am when the plane would board. Once on, they flew two hours, stopped for a two hour layover, then boarded again for a five and a half hour flight, stopped for four hour layover before flying the final two and a half hours and hovering over the Fury Fighters Division base. Plus a total of ten hours on an actual plane, and the lay-overs put him arriving with his men in Afghanistan around 11:30pm Berk time but since Afghanistan was four hours and thirty minutes ahead of Berk then it was actually four in the morning when he arrived. So yes, he'd been up for twenty-three hours and was definitely ready to catch some sleep.

Just like the first time a year ago, the plane didn't have room or time to land so the soldiers on it had to jump from the platform hatch on to the ground and hustle out of the way. This plane was carrying the entire Dragonfire platoon and Toothless-that was forty-eight men and a very large dragon stuck on a plane for two and a half hours in the army transport plane together. Hayden landed last then Toothless jumped with it was clear for him to land and not hurt anyone. All of them were tired but still held firm as Hayden gave a wave and the plane closed its hatch and went to land in a bigger field just outside the base. "Sergeant Haddock!" Col. Jacobson called, rushing over.

"Dragonfire platoon ready for orders, sir," Hayden stated holding his gun at the ready across his chest.

"Good man, it's quiet for now until the next wave. They've been comin' one after the other and everyone is beat. How was the flight?" he asked.

"Let's just not even talk about it...Way more stops than necessary and we'll leave it at that," Hayden mumbled.

"Fair enough. Alright, I'll give ya a run down of the last wave we had. Lieutenant Masons from Infernowing went with Sergeant Anderson and Sergeant Frankford to medical. You're in charge of the Dragonfire platoon being you are the only other Sergeant in the platoon who isn't injured right now," Col. Jacobson stated.

"What happened to Frankford and Anderson?" Hayden asked quickly. Then he froze, realizing what Col. Jacobson had said. That Hayden was the only sergeant not harmed, did that mean...Vazquez was hurt too?!

"Frankford got caught in Humvee explosion, suffering serious burns. Anderson got shot in the leg, then stabbed in the stomach. Masons went with them and will keep me posted," Col. Jacobson asked.

"What happened to Lieutenant Vazquez, Colonel?" Hayden asked slowly. The Colonel put his head down slowly and shook it, Hayden knew what that meant. He was dead.

"Lieutenant Vazquez...was killed in the Humvee explosion," Col. Jacobson said looking at Hayden with firm but somewhat soft eyes.

Hayden nodded to him, "I understand the look, sir...I'll tell the platoon, Colonel Jacobson. Orders for now?"

"Take the platoon to the barracks to put their bags down, try to rest while you can. We don't know when the next wave is. I'll radio you," Col. Jacobson said.

"Orders confirmed. Keep me posted on Anderson and Frankford...Dragonfire platoon! Return to barracks!" Hayden ordered.

"Yes, Sergeant Haddock!" the platoon replied and then they headed for A and B barracks.

"I'll let you know on Frankford and Anderson as soon as I hear. They were air-lifted about an hour and a half ago, I haven't been updated since they arrived at the hospital," Col. Jacobson told Hayden. They shared a nod before Hayden followed the platoon to the barracks. Just as before, they separated off and Hayden entered A. Once in, the guys stripped off their bags and guns putting it all away and making sure things were ready if they had to rush out for any reason at all.

"I can't believe Anderson and Frankford both got hurt...I hope they are okay," Theo said softly sitting on his bed.

Hayden was staring out the window with his arms over his chest: he was worried about Anderson. They were good friends since the day Hayden had gotten deployed to Afghanistan, Anderson didn't even think twice about naming Hayden a unit leader for Strike-One. Now the two Squadron leaders, Anderson, for Alpha Fire and Frankford, for Delta Fire were hurt and there had been no word yet. And Vazquez was dead. "I'm checking on Delta Fire, no one leaves the barrack," Hayden ordered then stepped outside walking over to the B barrack and knocking once: one of the soldiers let him in.

"Any word on Frankford?" asked the one who opened the door and stepped back to let Hayden in.

"Nothing yet. As soon as I hear something, I'll let you know guys know what I hear. For now...I need the twenty-four of you to come with me to A barrack...I have an announcement to make," Hayden said calmly.

"Yes sir." they replied grabbing their guns and following Hayden out to A barrack: he let them all in then himself last as the door shut.

"Listen up, Dragonfire platoon, on orders from Colonel Jacobson...Right now I am the platoon leader. Sergeants Frankford and Anderson have no update yet," Hayden began.

"Where's Vazquez? He go with Anderson and Frankford?" asked Lennox.

"Lieutenant Vazquez...was killed in the same Humvee explosion that Frankford was hurt in. I was only just informed myself but I wanted you to all be aware of it. Until news on Frankford and Anderson is known...I'm leading the Dragonfire Platoon. I know it's hard and a lot to take in right now but we're soldiers and we'll band together like always to make it through these hard times of loss. It's about 0500, so I want everyone to get to their beds and get some sleep and I promise that as soon as I know something...I will let you all know." Hayden informed them.

"Yes, Sergeant Haddock," the two squads replied, Delta Fire returned to B barrack while Alpha Fire stayed put in A barrack. When they were all laying down, Hayden left the barrack again and stood outside. Looking up at the sky, it was about 0500 now after all the unpacking and talking with Col. Jacobson. Hayden had been be up for a full twenty-four hours and yet as tired as he was, he couldn't sleep knowing Anderson was hurt. Hayden just stood there looking up: he closed his eyes, sighing as he thought about the fight with Camille, and his father.

 **/Flashback/**

" _Hayden, you said two weeks! YOU TOLD ME TWO WEEKS!" Camille cried at him._

" _What the hell do you want me to do, Cami? I know what I said, but it changes with the situation. At least you got one week! Can't you be happy with that!?" Hayden yelled back._

" _If it's that bad that you're being called back, then you could be hurt!" Camille sobbed still._

" _It's my job! Whether you like it or not, it's my job and I'm not going to just stop because you're worried for me. It's the military, Camille. I know what I was getting into when I signed up, I know the risks, I know the danger but it doesn't scare me because I know if I die then I do it protecting the islands of the Archipelago. Protecting YOU!" Hayden fired back. Camille just cried harder as Hayden took a breath._

" _You're my...only brother, Hayden...You've been gone almost a year until a week ago...and now, you have to go back to that awful place again..." Camille whispered. Hayden inwardly groaned as he pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest. Hayden knew she was worried about him but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving tomorrow morning at 7am with his team. "Please...please don't go..."_

" _I'm sorry, Camille. I have to. I know you're scared but have a little faith in me, I'll be alright and I'll come back." Hayden said gently. As she whimpered more against him, he saw their father just standing there shaking his head. "I don't need it from you too," Hayden remarked._

" _Well, you're getting it from me too. Look at what your choice has done to this family! You've got your sister in tears, and you're just gonna go running back to that place!" Gerald stated firmly._

Hayden rolled his eyes now, "My choice has done to this family?! You didn't give Mom shit when she joined, you didn't try to stop her when she was deployed. Why is it only me you have against being in the military!?" Hayden yelled now as he let got of Camille and faced his father.

" _You're mother was military when I met her, I couldn't stop her," Gerald said._

" _And you can't stop me either!" Hayden yelled back._

" _I begged your mother not to go on deployment! She never listened either and look where that got her, shot out of the sky and dead. Her body was never found and nor was Cloud Jumper's," Gerald yelled angrily._

" _Stop comparing me to Mom! For the love of God, stop comparing me to anyone at all, including you! I am not Gerald Haddock. I'm Hayden Haddock, I'm me! My own damn person! When the hell are you going to let me live my own life?" Hayden tightened his fists now._

" _When you live it right! You don't belong in the military, Hayden! It's not for you-everyone has their own place in the world," Gerald fumed._

" _How the hell would you know where I belong!?" Hayden growled._

" _You just picked military to get back at me for wanting you to become a lawyer! The military life isn't for everyone, it's certainly not for you just like it wasn't for your friend who got killed four months in! I don't want to be the next parent who gets his kid sent home in a flag-draped coffin! I already had to deal with that with your mother and I didn't even get her body in that box! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, HAYDEN!" Gerald argued._

Hayden froze after his father said what he had. He was...talking about Oivind. Suddenly, Hayden's eyes narrowed and they forced out a very dark glare. "Shut up. My Gods, just shut up already! Do you hear yourself, Dad? You really had to go and bring my friend, my dead friend into this!? You're Gods damned unbelievable!" Hayden yelled out making his father step back now.

" _Hayden...I didn't mean..." Gerald started._

" _ENOUGH! I have heard...more than enough! Oivind was one of my best friends in Basic and I will not stand here and let you run his sacrifice through the mud. Oivind died saving fifteen other people, one life given by sacrifice to save the lives of so many more. Lives who belonged to families and had children of their own. I'm sick of having the same argument with you over and over again! I'm never gonna be good enough for you and honestly I gave up trying when I got deployed," Hayden said._

" _I am sorry for talking about your friend, son. I know it's a sensitive subject for you...I just don't want to lose you too," Gerald forced out._

" _Sorry to disappoint you once again, Dad but no. It's not about having a place, it's about making a place with what you want to do with your life. And I want to defend people, I want to be out there in uniform holding my gun and defending the people I care about! Defending my home! And for the life of me, I can't figure out why you can't be proud of me! For Odin's sake, I'm out there on the front lines, defending the Archipelago. You, Camille, my friends, and everyone else..." Hayden stated to him._

" _Hayden...please understand my side of this..." Gerald began but Hayden shook his head._

" _No. For once in your life, understand MY side of this. It's now one in the morning, and whether you want me to or not, Dad. Come 7am tomorrow, I'm getting on that plane and going back to Afghanistan. And let me tell you what I'm going to do when I get there...Okay. Before I go, just hear my side and understand why I'm doing what I'm doing over there. I'm going to stand there with my fellow soldiers while we all stand up and fight for one thing: peace and freedom. So that people like you and others here on Berk, Berserk, Outcast, any of the surrounding islands can have freedom and peace. We do what we do so you can do what you do. Your hopes, your dreams, and wants all come from the fact people like me and the other soldiers stand up to fight enemies that want to take that away from you. Nothing in this life comes easy or free, Dad. And in order for you to have all you do is because soldiers like me fight for you to have all you do. I don't care if you are mad I'm leaving again. I don't care if you are never proud of me or things I do and choose to do. All you have...is because of what the soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army do every day. Risk our lives. Your freedom comes with a price, and sometimes that price is death. I fight for you to continue living the life you have even if it means I lose my own. Don't you dare fucking stand there and tell me that I shouldn't stand up for what is right!" Hayden scolded them before he walked out of the house, completely infuriated by the entire argument. He went right to Toothless and laid against him, and that is where he spent the night too until 5am when he woke up to get ready for the long flight back to_ Afghanistan.

 **/End Flashback/**

Hayden felt Toothless come and sit beside him and Hayden rubbed his head, earning a croon: he knew his rider and friend wasn't having an easy time with everything. "I'm alright, Toothless..." Hayden sighed closing his eyes. "If you're up there, Mom...I just hope you're proud of me, I know you'd understand."

" _Sergeant Haddock, this is Col. Jacobson. Do you copy? Over."_

Hayden lifted the radio slowly and pressed the button on the side once it was closer to his mouth, "I copy, Colonel. Over." His voice was low but still respectful.

" _I need you to report to Major White's office please. I will be there waiting. Over."_

"On my way. Haddock over and out," Hayden replied calmly as he got up and hooked the radio to his pocket and heading towards the Company leader's office. "Stay here, Toothless," Hayden ordered: his dragon gave a nod and sat back on his hind legs while Hayden walked further away. Reaching Major White's office in fifteen minutes, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Sergeant Haddock and have a seat," came Lieutenant Colonel Grayson's voice. Hayden opened the door and walked in slowly. His eyes looked around, seeing Major White, Lieutenant Colonel Grayson, Colonel Jacobson and even Colonel Mooreson in the room.

"All due respect, sirs...I've been sitting for hours between sleeping on the ground against Toothless the night before getting to the airport, ten hours on a plane, and a total of six and a half hours between two layovers on the way here...I think I'll stand for a bit if it's all the same to you." Hayden responded calmly.

"Sleeping on the ground the night before you left Berk, Sergeant?" Colonel Mooreson asked.

"It's a long story," Hayden answered.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm sure one of us can lend an ear if not all of us together?" Major White said now.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hayden responded.

"Are you sure?" Colonel Jacobson arched a brow.

"It's personal and right now is hardly the time to be worrying about it. You requested I come here and judging by the fact the leaders of the Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company of the Fury Fighters Division are all in one place I'm assuming this has something to do with Sergeant Frankford and or Sergeant Anderson. No disrespect to any of you but I've been up for just about twenty-four hours, I'm running on maybe four hours of sleep...Just tell me what I need to be told so I can do whatever it is I have to do," Hayden stated flatly.

"Sergeant Frankford didn't survive surgery, and we have no update on Sergeant Anderson yet," said Mooreson.

"Sergeant Frankford was a good man, although I only spoke with him a few times in the last ten months of being here. Am I to assume you want me to inform Delta Fire squadron then?" Hayden asked.

"Yes and also, Haddock. For the time being you will be acting Lieutenant of the Dragonfire Platoon. I know you're just a Sergeant but...you led a full Company in Basic Combat Training according to your Drill Sergeant during the graduation. You've done that so you can manage a forty-eight man platoon. If Anderson survives, he will take over as Lieutenant and you will become the lead sergeant to Alpha Fire. And we will bring in another sergeant to become leader of Delta Fire. Are you understanding this, Sergeant Haddock?" Colonel Mooreson asked.

"What if Anderson doesn't make it?" Hayden asked although he didn't want the answer.

"You won't remain the Lieutenant since it's not a rank you've achieved yet. You have the skills to be one, but you haven't made that rank and likely won't for a while. Not saying you can't become one in time, but it tends to take years. You are acting Lieutenant until we know the status of Anderson and or find a replacement. But for the time being, you are Lieutenant of the Dragonfire Platoon. But they still call you by your title of Sergeant," Lt. Col. Grayson stated.

"I understand. I will go inform Delta Fire of Frankford's passing. They already know I'm in charge of the platoon for now. I told them about forty-five minutes ago before being called here," Hayden answered.

"Ahead of the game-your DS said you were good at that. We'll let you know on Anderson when we hear, Haddock. Dismissed for now," Col. Jacobson said. Hayden offered a salute before leaving the office and making his way back to Delta Fire, he knocked twice.

"Come in and you don't gotta knock, Sergeant..." said one of the soldiers in there.

"Are all of you awake still?" Hayden asked as the light came on overhead and he saw them laying awake or sitting up.

"Any news on...Sergeant Frankford?" asked someone from the far left.

"Yes...I was just told that Sergeant Frankford didn't make it through surgery," Hayden slowly put his head down: this was the third time now he had to give an announcement about someone close to them dying. First Oivind, then Vazquez, and now Frankford. If Anderson died, Hayden felt he might actually break down.

"And Anderson?"

"Still unknown," Hayden replied.

"Are you...still in charge of the platoon?"

"Yes, temporarily. You don't have to call me Lieutenant either...It's late...well, early so all of you get some sleep. If anyone needs me, I'll be in A barrack," Hayden said. They nodded as he walked out and returned to his own barrack. Once more, he told them about Frankford being dead, and still not knowing how Anderson was. They knew he was platoon leader already and didn't mind one bit. Hayden climbed into bed with a heavy sigh: it didn't take long at all for his eyes to close and sleep to take him. It had been far too long a day and night for him and all he prayed for was that Anderson survived.


	11. Another Fight

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

11; Another Fight

The Dragonfire platoon had been officially back in Hell for a month, it was now November 2016 with Hayden still leading the platoon while Anderson was off duty because of his injuries. Hayden didn't mind, at least Anderson was alive and well and thankfully returning later today. With Vazquez and Frankford both dead, Anderson was being promoted to Lieutenant Harry Anderson; leader of the Dragonfire platoon while Hayden would remain Sergeant but with a slight promotion of Alpha Fire squadron leader and he of course still lead the unit of Strike-One. Two other people had been brought in, a Sergeant to run the Delta Fire squadron and another private to even out the four, six man teams to each squadron. Hayden hadn't spoke to hardly anyone since the morning he returned to Afghanistan, he called to let Camille know he was back safely and already settled in back to routine missions and patrols but also acting Lieutenant of the platoon since Vazquez and Frankford were gone, and Anderson was recovering. That had been the second day back, but hadn't talked to them since.

Hayden was still furious with his father for their argument before he left, he couldn't believe his own father didn't see all the good he was doing. How could he stand there and tell Hayden that what he was doing was wrong and didn't belong in the military? Hayden wouldn't talk to him, not right now at least. He wanted his father to sit with what Hayden had said before he left the house to sleep against Toothless that night. Hayden was doing the right thing, he knew he was and he wouldn't let his father tell him otherwise. Hayden's friends that he shared the barrack with were worried about him, they could tell he was a little more on edge and looked angry all the time since returning to Afghanistan. They tried to ask him what was up but he said he was fine or that it didn't matter. What worried Holgerson, Matthews, Ritka, Tarelto, and Lennox specifically the most was that Hayden was very quiet and refused to talk about what earned him the Dragon Heart medal while they were in Berk minus Ritka and Tarelto, who had been on Visithug Isle when Hayden was awarded but Lennox, Holgerson, and Matthews told them about it.

They were all there the day of the ambush and for the most part knew what happened but they could tell Hayden knew something else happened and he was holding back on talking about it. He just answered with, everyone got out safe. It doesn't matter and for them to drop the subject. Hayden even went as far as to say it was a direct order to stop talking about it. Currently Hayden and his unit were patrolling an area that had been reported to have activity, the area was a few miles away from the base which is why it became imperative to check it out. Hayden was with Strike One obviously and there were also three other six man teams out. These teams were the other ones that made up the entire Alpha Fire squadron: Strike-Two, Strike- Three, and Strike-Four. The rest were either on base resting up from earlier patrols that day or they were on other missions in the base such as moving cargo.

"Strike One to Strike Two, Three, and Four. Check in with update. Over." Hayden said into his ear piece.

" _Strike Three here. Sections one and three are secured. Moving to four now. Over."_ Said Marx, the leader of the Strike Three unit.

"Good work boys. When you've cleared it, report it then move to the meet up location and await further orders. Over." Hayden said.

" _Yes, Sergeant. Strike Three over and out."_ Marx replied. Hayden sighed as he placed check marks on sections one, and three. This was an area broken up into sixteen sections to check, hence why all four teams of Alpha Fire were on it. Each team had four sections to check. Hayden's team was responsible for sections eight through twelve, they'd already cleared two of them.

"Strike Two and Four, this is Strike one. Do you copy? Over." Hayden said again, neither of them had checked in since the first one two hours ago when they arrived to their first sections to check so he was a little concerned about them now.

"Something up, Sergeant?" Ritka asked.

"Strike Two and Four haven't answered since the first section check in." Hayden replied. No sooner than he'd said that they heard gunfire coming from the West which is where he'd sent Strike Two to check areas four through eight. The shots were rapid fire it seemed as

" _Strike Two to Strike One! We need back up. At least thirty armed enemy soldiers, and hardly any places to take cover. Over!"_ Hayden's eyes widened, that was Nichols who was leader of Strike Two.

"What sector are you in, Nichols! Over." Hayden ordered.

" _Sector Five! Over."_ Nichols replied quickly.

"We're on our way, Strike Two. Hang in there! Has anyone been hurt? Over." Hayden said motioning for his men to follow as they began heading towards sector five of the area.

" _No sir but we can't handle this many on our own! Over."_ Nichols responded.

"You won't have to, Nichols. We're coming now, ETA is fifteen minutes!" Hayden said quickly, "Strike Three, get to five and help them out now!" Hayden added knowing that Strike Three was closer since they'd been heading to section four themselves. Hayden and his team were only in section eleven, but he was worried for Strike Four, since they were doing sections twelve through sixteen and hadn't answered yet also...they were the farthest away from Strike Two.

" _On the way now! ETA four minutes! Over."_ Marx replied to him while panting, clear that that team was running as well.

"Damn it!" Hayden cursed while running, Strike Two was under fire with Strike Three heading to join in but Strike Four hadn't answered in an hour.

" _Sergeant! Parkins is down!"_ Hayden just about froze hearing that in his ear, the rest of his team stopped and looked at him.

"Down as in hurt or dead, Nichols?!" Hayden asked quickly, silence now.

" _He's dead, sir...Bullet to the heart."_ Nichols replied slowly. Hayden's eyes narrowed as he took off running again, they were nearing the fight as they'd already been running about ten minutes.

"Is his body with you?" Hayden asked.

" _Yes, Sergeant. No man left behind..."_ Slight pause and then, _"RICHARDS!"_ It was in that moment that Hayden and the rest of Strike one arrived to see Private Richards get stabbed in the throat, blood squirting from his throat and he fell to the ground, dead. Hayden's eyes widened at the sight then then without warning her grabbed his automatic rifle and aimed for the enemy soldier who killed Richards, and shot him in the neck from a distance of twenty feet away, killing him instantly. From that point, Strike One, Two, Three, and Four- who arrived ahead of Strike One because they'd heard the shots and rushed to help before checking in, were working on pushing back the enemy but it wasn't without difficulty.

(Berk)

Camille was having a sleep over with Avery and Rachel. Seth, Felix, and TJ were there too but only until 8pm. They were watching TV and TJ was channel surfing while the rest were talking, finally he stopped on the news after seeing the headline: **Twenty-Four soldiers unaccounted for in routine patrol.** TJ turned up the TV now and leaned forward.

" **We take you live to Afghanistan with our reporter Jack Goines to find out more on the situation."**

"Hey guys, something big is going on in Afghanistan. An entire squad is unaccounted for after a routine area check." TJ called them over, Avery and Camille were first up and on the couch to watch as the screen changed to show a male reporter standing with some others who were running around and getting a chopper ready to take off.

" **And we're live in Afghanistan at the Fury Fighters Military Base. I'm here with Lieutenant Harry Anderson who is trying to locate Alpha Fire squadron to find out more."** The reporter said.

"Oh my Gods...Hayden is leader of the Alpha Fire Squadron..." Avery said covering her mouth quickly.

"DAD! Get in here!" Camille yelled, Gerald rushed in watching the TV too.

" **Lieutenant Anderson, can ya give us a little insight as to what happened?"** The reporter asked.

" **It was a routine area check and they haven't checked in for over an hour. The squadron was sent out to see if the area was active at all since there had been reports of it being active and this area is close to base so we wanted to secure it. Sergeant Hayden Haddock is leading the squadron and his own team through sixteen sectors. Four units, four sections each. I'm still waiting to find out what is going on."** Anderson said, he lifted the walkie but then there was static and a lot of gunfire.

 _ **"Alpha Fire to Base! Alpha Fire to Base, do you copy! Over."**_ Hayden's voice yelled.

" **Base to Alpha Fire, this is Lieutenant Anderson. What the hell is going on over there!? Over."** Anderson said quickly.

" _ **Anderson!? Shit, its fuckin good to hear that voice again, sir. Routine patrol went bad, Strike Two got engaged with enemies. Strike Three, and Strike Four rushed as back up, Strike One joined up last. Don't really have time to exp-..."**_ Hayden was cut off as they heard another distant voice yell, _**"RPG!"**_ And then Hayden yelling, _**"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"**_ Hayden panted hard after the explosion occurred. _**"Anderson, I need an extraction team out here on the double, the whole squadron is under fire by the enemy. I got two KIA's and now with Nichols shot in the arm, three wounded. We're in sector five of area thirty-two and no...We can't move at all, pinned down by enemies who are getting closer. Over."**_ Hayden said quickly.

" **Sending a bird now, Haddock. Chopper will be there soon, ETA twenty minutes."** Anderson replied.

" **Anderson, I don't have twenty minutes, we've been under heavy fire for about twenty already! Richards and Parkins are dead. Nichols, Valesti, and Shaw are injured! We have hardly any cover to stay behind, we need back up or an escape now!"** Hayden shouted over another explosion. **"GOD DAMN IT!"**

" **I'm doing the best I can, Haddock. Hang in there, chopper will get there as fast as it can!"** Anderson replied quickly.

"Hayden..." Camille whimpered with worry.

" _ **LENNOX, Watch out!"**_ Hayden yelled out loudly. Avery and Camille both had tears in their eyes, Hayden was in serious trouble. **_"Marx is down, Sergeant! Lost him in the explosion."_** Another voice came now. A little silence other than the gunfire. _**"Make that...three KIA. Marx is gone."**_ Hayden's voice was lower now.

" **Can you recover the body, Sergeant?"** Anderson asked with his head down.

" _ **I don't know, there's too much fire and smoke for me to see anything right now. Holgerson! Where was Marx when the explosion went off?"**_ Hayden called out.

" ** _Standing four feet next to the building that blew up, sir."_** Theo answered then a pause as the helicopter was was heard now. **_"HADDOCK, extraction chopper is here!"_**

" ** _Good, get moving then! I'll find Marx's body...THAT WAS AN ORDER! MOVE OUT!"_** Hayden yelled. The group watched as Anderson tried to get him again but it was only static.

" **Base to Alpha Fire, does anyone read me? Over."** Anderson tried again.

" ** _Corporal Lennox here, I read you. Over."_**

" **Status update, immediately. Over."** Anderson stated.

" ** _We're all on the chopper, Haddock disappeared behind the smoke. Enemies still firing. Over."_** Lennox replied. Anderson sighed, it'd been over ten minutes since the chopper arrived and no sign of Hayden returning with the fallen soldiers body.

" **Return to base, Extraction One."** Anderson ordered. Camille just about screamed falling to her knees on the floor.

" ** _But...Haddock and Marx sir...We can't leave them, no man left behind! Haddock will make it, he always does!"_** Theo said quickly.

" **I have to pull you out boys, I'm sorry but we can't wait. If he's not back by now then...He's not coming back.** **Sergeant Haddock...just became a POW and so did Marx. Extraction One, return to base immediately. That's an order."** Anderson had his eyes closed with his head down. The area around Anderson went a little quiet at the sound of a POW, it stood for Prisoner Of War. Meaning a soldier was taken or killed by enemies with no body recovered. Camille broke down as Gerald hit his knees in grief.

" **Lieutenant Anderson, did I just hear you correctly? We have...a POW?"** Came another officers voice. Anderson turned to see Major White and Lieutenant Colonel Grayson standing there.

" **Sergeant Hayden Haddock rushed off away from extraction to locate Dean Marx's body after an explosion and though waiting ten minutes...Haddock never returned and the squadron can't see him either."** Anderson said softly. The news report hadn't stopped and after twenty minutes and the chopper returned letting the soldiers of the squadron off, all of them with their heads down and even some of them crying. Two bodies were laid down and covered, three men were rushed off to medical. Toothless rushed forward looking for Hayden but didn't see him and screeched with worry.

" **Sorry Toothless...Hayden isn't with us..."** Ritka said, the dragon's growled and looked to where the chopper had come from before the dragon took off into the sky at top speed with a loud roar. **"TOOTHLESS!"** Anderson yelled out but the dragon didn't return.

" **Sergeant Haddock...He was a young soldier, wasn't he?"** The reporter asked softly.

" **Haddock was a young but amazing soldier. Brave, loyal, funny, excellent shooter, dragon trainer, and leader...He had just received the Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross a month ago for saving his entire unit while taking a bullet in the arm..."** Major White stated.

"Hayden...no. No no no no!" Camille cried out in her father's arms.

" **Let us have a moment of silence for our fallen soldiers of tonight's battle..."** Lt. Col. Grayson said calmer, the area was quiet for about ten minutes, heads were down, tears being shed but all of them banding together by linking arms over the one another's shoulders.

" **There you have it, Sean. I think it's time to take it back to the sta-"** The reporter was cut off by a loud roar as they all looked up and lit the spotlights while Toothless flew in to the clearing of soldiers and landed and on his back was Hayden with Marx behind him. Both of them were alive! And awake but weak and clearly wounded seeing them leaning a bit and panting. Hayden rubbed Toothless's head slowly.

" **You saved my life, Toothless..."** Hayden got off his back and pressed his forehead to Toothless's, their eyes were closed. **"Thank you my friend."** Toothless crooned slowly and licked the side of his face.

" **Haddock?...What the hell happened out there?"** Anderson asked.

" **After I ran off to find Marx's body we got caught in an explosion, Marx had broken his ankle. I carried him back to where the chopper was and found it gone. I...grabbed my gun and took out ten enemy soldiers, fought hand to hand with four then they retreated. I carried Marx about a mile then Toothless found us and we rode back here. Toothless took out two enemies who were getting ready to snipe Marx and I...He saved my life, and Marx's..."** Hayden said calmly. Without warning Anderson just pulled him forward and hugged him.

" **I'm glad you're alright, Hayden. And good work, once again...You saved your team, and got everyone out safely...Including yourself."** Anderson let go of Hayden when he cringed, and saw Hayden's shoulder and side bleeding.

" **Might of gotten shot at once, it grazed me..."** Hayden stated.

" **And this?"** Anderson motioned to his side.

" **Okay, I got shot twice...I'm fine. Really."** Hayden said to Anderson.

 **"You're one lucky kid, Haddock...Let's get you both to medical for treatment."** Grayson patted his back. Hayden nodded as he stepped forward slowly while Holgerson and Lennox helped him. Ritka and Tarelto got Marx and both were out of sight. The reported looked at the camera with a sigh almost.

" **There you have it. Sergeant Haddock saved his squadron and lived by the motto of 'No Man Left Behind', he risked his life but he made it back to base with help from his dragon who flew off to find his friend after being told Sergeant Haddock wasn't coming back. And I think its as good a time as any to send it back to you, Sean. This is Jack Goines reporting live from the Fury Fighters Base in Afghanistan."** The reported offered a smile before normal news continued.

TJ turned off the TV as they all just sat there in silence. "I want him home...I want him home, Daddy!" Camille cried hard.

"We all do...But you know he's going to stay there and keep fighting, keep risking his life and there isn't anything we can do to make him stop." Avery whimpered, it had scared her when Hayden was announced as a Prisoner Of War. They all thought he was dead, but Toothless saved him. And they were all grateful for that. But nothing erased the absolute fear they felt knowing that tonight could have been Hayden's last if it weren't for Toothless.

(Afghanistan)

Hayden laid in the medical bed, his shoulder and side had been treated as he'd said they were wounds from a fun shot but he was only graze at best. The rest were some burns, scrapes, and bruises. Marx was laying beside him after his ankle had been wrapped but he'd be air-lifted to a hospital soon to have it put in a cast then he'd be recovering a while. "Sergeant Haddock?" Marx said calmly, Hayden looked over at him."Thanks for coming back to get me...I was sure that after the explosion separated me from the squad that I'd get left behind and die out there."

"No man left behind, Marx. I was shocked to find you alive, when it was reported they said you were dead from it and I went to find your body to bring back. I'm glad you're still here. We'd both be dead if it weren't for Toothless..." Hayden offered a smile. The two fist-bumped and relaxed as Anderson and Major White came in to check on them.

"How are you doing, Sergeant Haddock?" Major White asked.

"I'm alive, and good to go." Hayden replied.

"Take it easy lad. Ya did good tonight, you should probably call home though. That whole thing was televised." Anderson remarked, Hayden sat up quickly.

"WHAT!?"

"During the radio calls you and I had, the camera was rolling and the news was aired around the whole of the Archipelago..." Anderson stated handing him his cell phone, Hayden sighed nodded as he pressed Cami's Skype name and waited for an answer which didn't take long at all for her tear stricken, worried face to appear on screen.

 **" _HAYDEN! Oh my Gods, are you alright!"_** She yelled quickly.

"Yes...I'm fine, Cami...Stop yellin, I have a major headache right now and my ears are ringing from explosions..." Hayden remarked.

 **" _We know, we heard everything on TV!"_** Cami replied.

"Figures...Don't you have anything better to do at night than watch the news and make yourselves worry about me?" Hayden asked.

 **" _Hayden, this isn't a time to be sarcastic. You were almost killed!"_** Gerald said now.

"I called so you'd know I was alright after all that. I'm tired, I'm sore and I'm going to bed as soon as I'm cleared to go back to my barrack. I know it's only 7pm there but it's 11:30pm here and after the last few hours I've had...I'm ready to take a load off. I'll talk to you guys soon." Hayden said, he just wanted off the call.

 **" _Hayden...I almost lost you tonight...Please, come home? I can't...take this anymore. Worrying every single day if you're alright or if we're going to be getting news your body is coming home in a flag draped box..."_** Camille said now. Hayden saw his unit, then Anderson, Major White, and Col. Jacobson standing there. Obviously coming to check on him, he expected as much.

"I can't just come home because you want me to sis, it doesn't work that way." Hayden replied to her.

 ** _"Yes it does, quit and come home, Hayden. I'm not asking anymore."_** Gerald said.

"You're a real damn hypocrite, ya know that? Telling me I should quit my job because you don't like it when all you've ever told me to never quit anything I do because Haddock's aren't quitters. Get the hell out of here with your bullshit. Did anything I say to you last month even get through the thick skull of yours!? You're impossible and I'm sick and tired of calling what it supposed to be my home, to argue with you!" Hayden remarked coldly.

 ** _"Hayden you could have been killed tonight! Do you understand that?! I'm still your father and I say come home!"_** Gerald yelled.

"I don't care if your president of the Archipelago! Nothing gives you the right to tell me to come home, and nothing you ever say is going to make me quit to appease you! I don't do this job because for you, I do it for everyone. You can bet I stand ready every time that horn blows because I'm solid, steady, and true down to the core. I will always do my duty no matter what the price. I've counted up the cost and I know the sacrifice. I don't want to die for any of you but if dying is asked of me...I'll bare that cross with honor because freedom don't come free." Hayden said firmly.

 ** _"Hayden it isn't right for you to risk your life every single day making your sister and I worry all the time! She screamed so loud the neighbors thought we were in trouble!"_** Gerald huffed.

"This is why I don't call home for months at a time! I swear to Odin if you don't knock off your shit then you won't hear from until the next time I take leave! This is what I want to do and I don't care how much you don't like it or want it. I'm going to do it anyways! Allow me to reiterate for you what I said the night before I left and just maybe it'll get through this time...Nothing in this life comes easy or free, Dad. All you have...is because of what the soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army do every day. Risk our lives. Your freedom comes with a price and I fight for you to have that freedom. I swear to the Gods if we ever have this discussion again than the only time you'll be hearing about me is on the news like tonight! I'm sick of fighting, I do enough of it here with the enemies...I don't need it from my family too! And once more, don't you fucking dare tell me that me standing up for what is right, that what I'm doing every day here is wrong!" Hayden didn't wait for a response, he ended the call and got up.

"Ha-Hayden?" Theo asked.

"Don't ask." Hayden replied as he saw the medic, "Am I cleared or not?"

"You are, Sergeant." She said. Hayden left the tent and walked off.

"Is he going to be okay?" Col. Jacobson asked looking to Theo and Matthews.

"It's his dad. He thinks Hayden doesn't belong in the military because he'll get killed like Hayden's mom did and his father thinks that what Hayden is doing is wrong, putting his life on the line every day like the rest of us...Hayden and his father have been at each others throats since Basic...I'd just leave him alone for right now." Matthew frowned.

"Never seen him get like that before." Lt. Anderson sighed, "He's like a little brother to me, I don't like seeing him like this." Hayden made it to his barrack ignoring everyone as he climbed into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. Finally he sighed and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.


	12. Soldier At Work

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

12; Soldier At Work

His army buds knew he was pissed off, but they didn't expect it to last as long as it had. Since the night of the patrol gone horribly wrong when his unit, Lieutenant, Major, and Colonel heard him yell at his own father, they noticed the severe mood shift that hadn't altered in the slightest since it occurred. Generally, Hayden was a calm guy and knew how to have a good time and laugh when they had some quiet time but even when those times had come in the last two months...Hayden didn't budge at all and they were incredibly worried for him. Any off time they had was spent talking among themselves with slight glanced towards Hayden to see him silently laying on his bed, legs crossed, arms behind his head, and eyes closed with very distinct look of irritation on his face. In missions, Hayden still did all he was supposed to. It might have been the only time they saw any form of fire or drive in him which was concerning also. The higher officers tried to offer him someone to talk to but he declined and just went about whatever it was he was doing at the time, more often than not: sitting on his bed silently.

(Berk)

It was now January, a new year had started with Hayden being in Afghanistan. It had been two months since Hayden yelled at his father after coming out of a very scary situation and on top of all that happened, when he came back to base on Toothless he had been wounded not that he cared. They knew Hayden could hold a grudge and Thor help the soul that Hayden held a grudge on because unless you miraculously got on his good side, then that person would forever be nothing more than an irritation to him and would fight constantly. Camille and Avery our of everyone were worried the most, Hayden hadn't spoken to anyone since that night he called them two months ago. Gerald had been actually a little afraid to try and call Hayden since he said if they had one more fight than Hayden would refuse to talk to anyone until his deployment ended and the only way they'd know about him was through news reports.

Camille was in Algebra with Avery and Felix. TJ and Rachel were in Science, and Seth was in Language Arts. She would of given anything for Hayden to walk through the door like he did four months before when he came home at the end of September and surprised her in class. Camille was depressed as ever, this was now two Thanksgivings, Christmases, and in February, two of their own birthdays that Hayden had missed because of military things. She hated it so much, she only got one week with him after he'd been gone ten months on deployment, technically a year because he'd left for Basic in October 2016 and deployed immediately after Basic in December 2016. He came home ten months later making it September 2017, then re-deployed early from his two week leave the first week of October, and had been in Afghanistan four months since then. Now it was January 2018, and she hadn't heard from him in two months. No calls, texts, letters, or Skype. Camille was almost done with Sophomore year and she'd barely seen her brother at all in the last two years.

Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, also in her class right now was Dylan, Ethan, and Dylan's sister, Heather. She wouldn't cry in front of them, they'd tease her for missing her brother so much. She just wanted to know if he was okay...She'd give anything to know that one piece on information. A text would be enough, but she doubted he would. He was very angry that night two months ago. The bell ringing brought her from her thoughts of her twin brother as it was time for lunch hour. She had lunch with all of her friends which was good because she could really use the comfort right now.

(Lunch Room; 11:45am)

It was twenty minutes into lunch making it 12:05pm as Camille sat with Avery, Felix, Rachel, Seth, and TJ. They were all eating and talking about possible plans for the upcoming summer which Camille felt would suck for her again. Camille was very distracted during lunch, her friends saw her just staring off into nothing. Then her friends heard something, vibrating against the table where Camille's phone was. It was lighting up with a call, and the icon had Hayden's face. "Camille! Hayden's calling you on Skype!" Rachel said quickly shaking her friend, Camille snapped out of it instantly and lifted her phone to answer it.

"Hayden! Thank the Gods you're alright..." Camille said quickly as his face came on the screen after it connected.

" _ **I'm fine, sis. What are you doing right now?"** _ Hayden asked her calmly.

"In school, sitting at lunch though so it's okay..." Camille replied softly trying not to cry in front of him.

" _ **Damn, I always forget that I'm four hours and thirty minutes ahead...Well at least I caught ya at lunch. How much longer you have?"**_ Hayden questioned her.

"Umm we get until 12:45pm before next class." Camille said gently. He nodded to her, it was lagging and grainy as always but at least she could see him although he wasn't wearing his hat this time so she could see the shaved head and he looked weird without the auburn hair. It was there to a degree but very short.

" _ **So forty minutes left, cool...Then I got some time to talk. My next guard shift isn't until 2300..."** _ Hayden stated and she arched a brow at him. _**"Right, you don't run by military time. 2300 is 10pm, sis."**_

"Oh it's okay, Hayden...I'm just...really glad you're okay. Haven't heard from since November...And it's...January now..." Camille trailed off.

" _ **Sorry about that...You know how busy it can get when I'm here, I don't always have time to call and chat."**_ Hayden answered.

"So is tonight's guard shift a long one?" Avery leaned over and asked now.

" _ **Eight hours, maybe more. Depends on if we see anything. The others sitting with you?"** _ Hayden asked now, Camille nodded as she turned the phone so they could see him.

"Hey, hey cuz!" Seth waved with a smile.

" _ **Hey, Seth. How's the family?"**_ Hayden smiled.

"Real good, how's things over there?"Seth inquired.

Hayden shrugged now, _**"Same old same. Tell everyone I said hi. Hey TJ, sup Felix?"**_

"Not much, man. Miss ya." Felix answered now. Camille finally turned the phone so it was back to her seeing him.

"I miss you bro...Any word on when...you're coming home again?" Camille asked a little hesitantly.

" _ **Not yet..."**_ Hayden replied sighing. _**"Sergeant Haddock, we're heading to the mess hall. Coming with?"**_ They heard one of the other men ask Hayden. **_"I'll come later on for dinner, Matthews. It's only 4:30pm guys...Besides, kind'a busy..."_** Hayden motioned motioned to the phone. _**"Right, sorry. See ya for dinner!"**_ Then the barrack seemed to fall quiet.

"We aren't keeping you, are we?" Rachel asked.

" _ **Nah."**_ Hayden smiled some.

"Hayden...you really should call, Dad...He's been really worried about you since that whole thing in November." Camille bit her bottom lip now, she knew Hayden was furious with their father right now which is probably why he called her at school instead of later on when he knew she'd be home and so would their dad.

" _ **I'll call him when he gets it through that stubborn, thick skull of his to stop telling me what I'm doing is wrong."** _ Hayden huffed angrily.

"Okay...I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Camille sighed sadly feeling like she made him mad at her. Hayden closed his eyes and sighed now before opening his eyes.

" _ **Camille...I'm sorry for snapping okay? Not just a second ago but any of the times since I joined the army. I know you're just worried about me, especially with me getting shot three times now and with what you you heard on TV that night two months ago. I'm not mad you, or anyone for that matter. Just dad, because he can't accept this as my job or that it's what I want to do with my life. I know how dangerous it is, I've lived through the danger and still do every time the horn blows or I go on guard or patrol duty. But I don't care...because I know you are safe. You, our friends and family, even Dad as much as he pisses me off sometimes I still love him and always will. "**_ Hayden told her calmly but still firm.

"I-I know Hayden but...you're..." The tears came now, "my twin brother and...I'm afraid to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if you..."

" _ **Sssh now. I know you're scared of me dying, sis but...I'm out here keeping all of you safe at home and if I had to give my life to ensure that safety of all you back home...Then so be it. I'm not afraid of death, I'm not afraid to die."**_ Hayden said gently. Camille lowered her head crying softly still, **_"Cami,"_ ** he started again as she looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, _**"I'll be alright okay?"**_

"You can't tell me that, Hayden!" Camille yelled, now the lunch room got quieter and turned their attention to find out what was going on. "You can't tell me you'll be okay when you've been shot three times already, and almost killed two months ago if it hadn't been for Toothless! You admitted that! You can't...tell me you'll be alright with all the risks you take out there..." Her crying was hard sobs now.

" _ **Camille, listen to me..."**_ Hayden asked.

"No! You listen! You have been gone fourteen months over there, Hayden. You have been gone since December of 2016...You got deployed to that terrible place only an hour after graduating Basic Training. You were gone...a year before I got to see you. And I didn't even the two weeks you said you had...Then I find out a month later watching TV that you were in another fire fight while on area security...Do you even get how hard it was to watch that TV, and when they said you were a prisoner of war...Gods, Hayden...I've never screamed so loud in my life thinking you were dead! It was...like losing Mom all over again...You can't tell me you will be alright because you have even said yourself that every day you go out there its a risk to live or die." Camille whimpered.

(Afghanistan)

Hayden knew she was right, he couldn't tell her that he'd be okay because he never knew with how things had been going lately with attacks. Lately it'd been quiet which only put everyone on a higher alert and more patrols and guarding. Hayden sighed softly as Anderson entered now and saw him sitting there not sure what to say, Hayden saw him and jumped down from his bed right away to stand at attention and salute him. "Lieutenant Anderson." He greeted.

"At ease, Haddock. What are you doing in here, the rest of your squadron is in the mess hall enjoying the latest victory from last night." Anderson asked.

"Talking to my sister, sir. Wasn't really up to celebrating, still sore." Hayden replied.

"Ah, right...I forgot you took a hard fall from the sky last night during the fight." Anderson chuckled, Hayden's eyes widened and motioned to the phone. Too late. Camille had heard it.

" _ **HAYDEN! What the hell happened this time!"**_ Camille screeched.

Hayden groaned as Anderson whispered an 'I'm Sorry' to him then stayed quiet. "It's nothing, Camille. I was on Toothless and when an RPG came at us, Toothless blasted it and the force from the explosion knocked me off him. I only fell eight feet..." Hayden sighed.

"Try fifteen feet, Sergeant." Anderson said, Hayden glared at him. "Shutting up now."

" _ **Hayden...How badly are you hurt right now?"**_ Camille asked crying still.

"I'm not, just sore. Toothless broke my fall when he wrapped me in his wings and rolled upon landing...He's fine too." Hayden sighed. Suddenly the horn signaling an incoming attack was upon them, then Toothless roared out as a second alert.

" _ **Hayden! Hayden, no! Don't you dare go out there again! Please, I can't lose you! Please don't leave!"**_ Camille pleaded him.

"Hang on Toothless, I'm coming bud!" Hayden called to his friend as he tossed his phone to Anderson now as he started getting ready with his helmet and automatic strapped over his back.

"Anderson, send Haddock out on Toothless, not a big attack. We got ground cover! We can push them back easy this time!" Major White had rushed into the barrack.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this, Haddock?" Anderson asked holding the phone which had the camera pointed at Hayden.

(Berk)

Camille and Avery watched as Hayden got on his gear and grinned at Anderson. "Keep the video call going, this won't take long at all!" Hayden called as he rushed out and jumped on Toothless's back, Anderson had rushed out following him as Camille watched Hayden take off into the sky with an upward twirl, Toothless let out a loud roar heading right towards the enemy.

" _ **Hold fire until Haddock's signal!"**_ Major White called as about thirty soldiers were lined up and ready to fire. Camille watched as a lot of people in the lunch room got up to watch this happen, they were watching it live! They saw Hayden on his dragon hovering slightly ahead of the ground soldiers.

" _ **Toothless! Barrel roll, multiple blasts!"**_ Hayden ordered loudly, in seconds they saw Toothless shoot forward then with wings out they span sideways in a roll as he let off six blasts rapid fire into the line of enemies. Toothless whipped around in a flip as Hayden landed with his gun at the ready. **_"Having fun watchin your brother work, sis?"_** Hayden chuckled locking and loading his gun. _**"Ready boys?...FIRE!"**_ Hayden ordered, suddenly it was gun fire and incredibly loud too.

" _ **INCOMING GRENADE!"**_ Someone yelled as the soldiers adjusted and moved for the explosion. Hayden didn't move though, he watched it as he flipped the safety to on for his gun, flipped it so he was holding the barrel and brought it back over his shoulder with the butt of the gun in the air as he took a stance and as soon as the grenade came close, Hayden whipped the gun around like a baseball bat and sent the grenade right back.

" _ **Going, going..."**_ Hayden grinned watching it fly towards the enemies as it exploded breaking the line up. **_"GONE!"_** Hayden called as the soldiers began to step back and retreat!

" _ **They're retreating! YEAH!"**_ The soldiers cheered out getting to their feet and giving high fives to one another, patting Hayden on the back. Camille and the others just stared in shock, mouths agape. **_"Nice work, Haddock! Ballsy move but good work!"_** Lt. Col. Grayson laughed.

" _ **Just doing my job sir."**_ Hayden shrugged a little.

" _ **And you do a damn good job of it, Sergeant Haddock. Anyone injured?"**_ Lt. Col. Grayson asked looking around.

" _ **No sir."**_ Lennox smiled.

(Afghanistan)

Anderson chuckled as he slapped Hayden on the back, "That was awesome, Haddock! Shit, never seen someone use a grenade as a baseball before!" Hayden took his phone back now with a nod.

"Well it was that or Toothless shooting it. I took the lesser of the two dangerous ideas." Hayden laughed. "Hey sis. See, it's all good over here." Hayden told her now.

" _ **You're fuckin crazy is what you are man."**_ Ethan remarked.

"No one asked you jack-ass." Hayden mumbled.

" _ **Alright, you made your point. You can handle it...Just...still, be careful, Hayden...Not all your victories will be that easy..."**_ Camilled told him now.

"I can't make any promises sis. All I can do is try..." Hayden smiled at her.

"Haddock! Look out!" Theo warned, Hayden turned to see an enemy soldier jump up and attack him, both were on the ground and Hayden whacked his head from the force when tackled down. Of course his army buds had their guns ready but one wrong shot and Hayden would be hit too. Hayden wrestled with the guy grunting, then lifted his legs and kicked the guy off him before grabbing his side pistol aiming while the guy was running, Hayden hesitated only a second, having a brief flashback of the day when he shot the enemy who turned out to be a kid about his age. Hayden forced it back before controlling his shaking hands to pull the trigger and effectively shooting the guy in the back of the head when he tried to get away, he fell right to the ground. Hayden panted hard lowering his gun, "You alright?" Theo asked him.

Hayden went to nod but he just blacked out and fell back, Anderson caught him. "Haddock? Haddock!..." No answer. "MEDIC!" Anderson called out.

" _ **Hayden! Oh my Gods! Hayden are you okay!?"**_ Camille cried out, Ritka picked up Hayden's phone which had gone flying when he was tackled.

"Enemy soldier tackled him, he whacked his head pretty hard when he hit the ground. He'll be alright, he'll call you when he's up again I'm sure." Ritka said.

" _ **Okay..."**_ Camille nodded.

" _ **What happened to the guy who tackled him?"**_ Avery asked.

It was silent among the soldiers now. "Sergeant Haddock shot him in the back of the head from fifteen feet away when the guy tried to make a run for it." Ritka answered. "Gotta go now. Bye." Then he hung up the call as Hayden was taken to the medical tent for some light bleeding on the back of his head from impact. While Hayden was unconscious, the guys were sitting with Anderson.

"Did...any of you notice that right before Haddock shot that enemy soldier...He was hesitant...and his hands were shaking?" Lennox asked curiously.

"We all did..." Anderson stated.

"But why though? He's killed before and never hesitated..." Theo asked.

"I guess that is something only Sergeant Haddock knows the answer too." Matthews shrugged, they all sighed. They knew something was wrong with Hayden but he always refused to talk and they were really concerned for him. The rest of that day since it was already 5pm and the night, Hayden was out of commission laying unconscious in the medical tent. His squad switched with Delta Fury since they couldn't go without Hayden given he was the squad leader and if Anderson went then the teams would be uneven and they couldn't have that. For once though, there weren't any other attacks. Just a standard night of guarding and patrolling. All of them were thankful for that at least.


	13. First Is Over

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

13; First Is Over

 _-Hayden's POV-_

The back of my head was stinging, and Gods, if I didn't have a pounding headache when I finally started hearing voices around me, not loud ones thankfully but still enough to know I was for the most part surrounded. I slowly forced my eyes to open, began blinking to focus before the first face I saw was Theo's. "Haddock!" he exclaimed.

"Fuck Theo...Way too loud..." I groaned out.

"Sorry, Sergeant...I'm just glad to see ya up finally. You scared the shit out of us yesterday," Theo told me. What? I'd been out since yesterday? What the hell happened to me? I sat up slowly and shook my head slightly, trying to remember what happened.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _I'd been celebrating with the guys on the latest victory when Holgerson told me to look out, before I could react I'd been tackled down by an enemy soldier whacking the back of my head really hard. He was trying to stab me, we rolled around on the ground before I kicked him off and then while he was making a run for it, I grabbed my pistol, hesitated as I remembered shooting that kid, then shook it off and shot the enemy from fifteen feet away in the back of the head. Then everything went black._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"How ya feeling, Haddock?" I looked to see Lieutenant Anderson coming into the tent now and over to my bedside.

I shrugged at him trying to smile, "Head hurts, Lieutenant but fine otherwise."

"Good man. Gave us a scare there when you blacked out," Anderson smiled patting my back, I nodded then remembered I'd been talking to Camille just before all that happened. Oh Gods, she had to be freaking out with worry! I searched for my phone and panicked when I couldn't find it. "Lookin' for your phone?" Anderson held it up to me. I sighed in relief, checking over everything: calls, texts, Skype messages. I expected that though, last I was talking to Camille was right before the attack when they watched me take on attack first hand. I'd done it so she could see that I was alright, and then I just had to get attacked and black out. I'm sure she was real convinced now, and probably told Dad who was sure to start his arguments again about how dangerous it is to be over here. I checked my watch, it was 1300 which meant Camille was probably in class and I shouldn't call her.

"Call home bro...Assure them you're up and okay," Matthews offered. I sighed nodding: he was right. Hayden found Cami's name on Skype-she was online as she always was in case I called her. My thumb hovered over her contact name before I took a breath and pressed it, waiting for the connection and like always, when her face came up it was filled with worry for me.

" _ **Hayden...thank Gods you're okay,"**_ Camille said quickly. Hayden saw on the screen that sure enough she was in class. Seth, Rachel, and Avery were with her too.

"I'm alright, I just woke up," I told her calmly.

" _ **You scared me...What happened to you?"**_ Camille asked now.

"When I got tackled, I hit the back of my head really hard and after I..." I stopped not wanting to say it again, that I shot someone. "...I got free, standing up just hit me like wave and I blacked out." I saw Anderson, Matthews, and Theo look at me curiously, arching their brows, but I ignored it and kept my eyes on my phone screen.

" _ **Dad is really worried about you. I told him what happened because he asked if I'd heard from you at all..."**_ Camille said softly.

I scoffed a bit. "Then you can tell him I'm fine. I'm not talking to him, Cami. I refuse to until he understands why I'm over here doing what I'm doing. When he gets that, then I'll talk to him. I'm sick of the same argument over and over again so I'm just gonna avoid him like the plague."

" _ **He's still our Dad and he loves you,"**_ Camille was defending him now and I figured as much.

"Well he has a really funny way of showing it. I don't get on his case about his job, the fact he's a lawyer who sometimes defends guilty people and gets them off with lighter sentences when they deserve twenty-five to life. I don't harp on him for defending criminals, for defending rapists, killers, robbers. No, I let him do his job and I don't say a word because it's what he wants to do. Why can't he show me the same courtesy? I'm defending people to on a much larger, more dangerous scale. I defend all of you, even the people I may not like. That is what I'm out here doing, Camille. Defending people, I'm just not doing it the way Dad wants me too. I'm doing it my way and when he understands that...I'll talk to him again," I stated firmly.

" _ **I'll tell him you said that..."**_ Camille sighed.

I shook my head, "No. I don't want you to tell him. I want him to figure it out on his own. I'll never understand why he defends criminals, I just accepted it. When he can do the same for me, I'll talk to him...I gotta go, I know you're in class right now. I just wanted you to know I was up," I said to her now.

" _ **Please don't go yet...I still want to talk to you..."**_ Camille whimpered a bit.

"Hey, knock off the tears will ya? You're in class right now, I'm not gonna be the cause of you missing your education, sis." I replied and then added: "Dad would have one more thing to blame on me..."

" _ **I can't help it, Hayden...I hate not knowing when I'll hear from you again, or if any of these calls will be your last...I'm scared to lose you, and...you're not here to comfort me like you used too...I miss the hugs, the jokes, even those sarcastic remarks...I miss everything and...I just want you to come home,"**_ Camille told him, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. I sighed, what could I do from here to comfort her?

"I know you do and as soon as I can, I will be but for now...This is where I have to be, this is my duty." I told her.

" _ **Your duty is gonna get you killed, Useless,"**_ I heard, which I was sure was Dylan in the background. I hated that name with a fiery passion that far exceeded the anger I held for my own father right now.

"Then so be it, Dylan," I said firmly, I heard him quiet down.

" _ **You're tellin me you don't care if you die out there?"**_

"No. I don't. Because I would die doing what is right. If I have to die out here, then I die knowing that I gave my life to a good cause. For a safer future and a better tomorrow. A tomorrow that all of you get to live through, smiling, laughing, having a good time. Now you can call me 'useless' all you want, but at least I'm not sitting in a classroom and ignoring the teacher while being a complete asshole to everyone around him for reasons I will never understand. I'm out here making sure people like you get your education so you can have your dreams be fulfilled. Maybe you remember that next time because without people like me out here...You wouldn't have the freedom you have in order to do all you want. Keep that in mind from now on when you're off doing Thor only knows what, that soldiers are dying, have died, and the rest are still fighting for you to have what you have," I remarked and he remained quiet now.

" _ **Well said, Sergeant Haddock."**_ came the teacher's voice. " _ **My son is over there too, Private Collins...He's in the Sharp Company."**_

"I was with him in Basic, ma'am. Good soldier too," I answered her.

" _ **Please Hayden...assure me it's all going to be okay...I need to hear that before you go."**_ Camille asked softly.

I sighed, what could I do to assure her it was going to be okay? How did I comfort her from where I was? I couldn't tell her it would be alright because I never knew if it would be. "I can't, Camille. I can't assure you of something even I don't know but I can assure you of this," I took a breath, "You will always be safe." I watched her start crying again, lowering her head.

" _I'm just trying to be a father, raise a daughter and a son. Be a lover to their mother, and everything to everyone..."_ I heard Anderson start singing and I knew where he was going now.

" _Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all business in my suit. Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my head down to my boots."_ Theo, Matthews, and Lennox joined in with Anderson now, I took a breath too. " _I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay. I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway. Providing for our future is, my responsibility. Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be."_ I sang with them now.

" _And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekends been too strong. I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long. You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growls at the door. Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady. Hey I'm true down to the core...And I will always do my duty no matter what the price. I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice. Oh and I don't wanna die for you but if dying's asked of me, I'll bear that cross with honor. Cuz freedom don't come free!"_ We sang together as I saw more tears fall from her eyes.

" _I'm a Berkian soldier, I'm a Berkian! Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand. When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right. I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight. Berkian soldier...I'm a Berkian...Soldier!"_ We paused smiling at one another, " _Yeah, a Berkian soldier, I'm a Berkian! Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand. When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right! I'm out here on the front lines, so sleep in peace tonight! Berkian soldier, I'm a Berkian...A Berkian...A Berkian...Soldier..."_ We finished as I looked back to the screen to see Camille nodding, trying to smile.

"I'll be alright sis. One way or another, I'll always be alright." I told her softly. "I gotta go for now, okay? I'll talk to you soon, I promise. I love ya sis." I told her.

" _ **I love you too big brother. I miss you so much, and...be safe."**_ Camille told me.

I nodded to her, "Miss you too. Bye, Cami," I said before lowering the phone and pressing the end call button and sighing. "Thanks guys...I was getting kind'a stuck there..." I told them.

"No trouble at all. We've all been down this road a few times, Haddock. Families worried about when they'd see us again or get to hear from us..But we just remind them why we're out here and that we aren't scared so they shouldn't be either," Anderson told me. I nodded to him, I really did have some awesome friends here. About ten minutes later, the medic checked my head and said I was good to return to the barrack but to try and take it easy for a few hours since I'd been out for well over twelve hours since the initial blackout. It worked out because my squadron wasn't up for guard duty today. Once I got back to the barrack, I saw Toothless first then went inside to relax on the bed and talk with the others.

 _-Ends Hayden's POV-_

(A Month Later)

Hayden was officially eighteen years old now. His birthday had passed a few days ago on February 12th. And in two weeks, it would be March, marking the start of his sixteenth month being deployed. Of course he called home to wish Camille a happy birthday since they were twins and shared the same one. He and his father managed to make it through a conversation without biting the others head off which had been a shocker but Hayden had a feeling Camille previously warned their father not to piss Hayden off when he called or she'd never forgive him. Since every time the two fought, Hayden didn't call for a month or two. The platoon itself managed to get him a cake, it was small and had been cooked in the strangest of ways but the guys managed to do it for him to celebrate him turning eighteen.

Things had been stable in Afghanistan, the usual attacks but nothing they couldn't handle and no one had died or been seriously injured in a month which right now was a new record. But now all that had passed and things were normal again and somewhat peaceful, the soldiers had a lot of downtime recently and Hayden in particular had his mind constantly going back to October when his leave ended early, when Avery kissed his cheek. He couldn't forget about it, and wanted to know why she had. The two of them had been best friends ever since Camille brought Avery home to hang out when all of them had been about eleven years old. All of them generally lived close to one another, a fifteen to twenty minute walk or a five to ten minute drive. Avery was gorgeous and Hayden would be the first to admit such but did he like her like that? He didn't know. Did Avery like him like that? He also didn't know and he knew he'd only know if he talked to her about it.

It was currently a Saturday and checking his watch he knew that it was likely to be around 6pm in Berk. It was 10:30pm for him where he was. She should be available to talk, shouldn't she? Hayden lifted his phone and stepped outside with it, he found Avery's Skype name and saw her online. He hesitated but finally brought up the message box and typed out: _-Hey, Avery. What are you doing right now?-_

Within maybe a minute she had replied with: _**Hey, Hayden. Not much, just sitting around trying to think of something to do. How about you?**_

-Sitting outside with Toothless, bored myself. No patrol or guard tonight and the guys are being rowdy.-

 **-That sucks. How's things over there, quiet? Haven't heard anything on the news recently.-**

 _-Yeah, right now they are. So..since we're...both kind'a bored right now. Feel like Skyping?-_ Hayden really hoped she'd say yes because he wanted to talk about what happened at the airport with her. He'd been putting it off for a while but he just couldn't anymore. He had to know if she liked him so he could figure out if he liked her. They were friends and he knew that but ever since the kiss on the cheek, he'd been...confused when he thought about her.

 _ **-Sure, gimme a sec to get my headset.-**_ Then after about two minutes, she added: _**-Okay, I'm ready.-**_

Hayden took a breath as he pressed the call button on the top of the app as the call began to try and connect, finally it did after maybe four rings. The spotty service made it harder but at least he could get through, he saw her smiling face come on screen and he swore his heart began to race. "Long time no talk, Sky Eyes." Hayden greeted-it was her nickname from him because her eyes always reminded him of the blue sky.

" _ **Hey Hiccup."**_ Of course she'd use his middle name/nickname: she was one of the only people besides Camille who he let call him that.

"So...how's school been? You guys just got off Feb break right?" Hayden asked.

" _ **Yeah, going back on Monday. Sucks but at least it's almost June...Well in like a week and four months left."**_ Avery responded to him. " _ **Any word on when your deployment ends? You've been there for what...fifteen months now?"**_

"Just about. It's quieting down for now so possibly soon but even if the deployment ends, I might not get stationed back in Berk and even if I do...I can't just leave base whenever," Hayden sighed some.

" _ **Hey, it's alright. Least you wouldn't be there anymore...Every time you call and those fights happen, we all get scared for you and Cami is damn near impossible to calm down until she knows you're alright,"**_ Avery informed him.

"Well, I wouldn't be on calls if I knew there could be fighting. I know it scares her but I never knew when it will happen so I just have to roll with the uncertainty..." There was silence for a few moments after Avery nodded to him. "So I've...been meaning to ask, Avery...Uh...Why did you...ya know, kiss me on the cheek before I left the airport back in October?I know it was a few months ago now but I guess I'm curious..." Hayden decided to ask. Why not? It was actually the entire reason he called. Avery didn't say anything for a few minutes, through the shitty service he saw her turn her head a bit and he assumed she was blushing.

" _ **To be completely honest, Hayden...I don't know why I did it. I mean...you hugged your Dad, sister, and me but no one else. And when you hugged me I just...I felt really scared knowing you were going back there. I wanted...you to know that I care too that you're over there and I worry as much as your family does that you...might not come back,"**_ Avery answered finally.

Now what did he say to that? She cared about him, was and still is scared for him to not come back. "But why kiss me? You could've just told me..."

" _ **I know and I'm sorry I just...the thought of losing you terrifies me to no end, Hayden..."**_

"Why does it terrify you?" Hayden asked softly.

" _ **Because I don't want to lose you before I get the chance to tell you that I care about you...As more than just a friend, Hayden. I like you a lot, I really like you and I have since the eighth grade but never told you because I was scared it would ruin our friendship. And now with you over there...I kissed you because I wanted you to know that it's not just your family who wants you home so badly, it's me too. I want to be with you but...I feel like I'm never going to get the chance because of you being there, or stationed somewhere else and me always being here...worried constantly if you're okay or not..."**_ Avery admitted to him and he was completely shocked. So she did like him as more than a friend, was scared to lose him, and wanted him to know she liked him and hoped he'd come home soon so they could be together! Before he could answer, he heard the barrack door open and saw Anderson looking around for him.

"Haddock?" he called.

"Right here, Lieutenant." Hayden answered walking out from the stable where Toothless was.

"Get inside, we have a storm blowing in. Time to hunker down." Anderson told him quickly, Hayden nodded as he made sure Toothless was secure and gave him a bucket of fish.

"Hang tight, Toothless. I'll see ya when the storm is over!" Hayden shut the stable door and made sure it was secure before entering the barrack with his buds all smiling still.

" _ **Do you have to get off now?"**_ Avery asked him.

"Nah it's fine. The reception might be shitty though...So you like me in that way, do you?" Hayden said, she nodded to him although it was lagging terribly. "I like you too, Avery. I don't know how strong it runs but I know I like you. Every time I see that smile, my heart races. I know you're scared for me but I'll be okay and as for being together...I don't know how you wanna do that with me here and you there. Even when I get back, I can ship right back out at anytime and I don't want you to suffer that. But right now we can't worry about it because this still pretty...new to me and you too I assume so let's just play it safe until we figure more out. I think we should talk about it before deciding what to do about this...Of course with this storm, I don't think now is a good time to do it," Hayden added.

" _ **Yeah, I can hardly hear you. Maybe we talk when your deployment ends?"**_ Avery asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I should go for now, let Camille know that I might not be able to reach her for a few days depending on this storm. I'll talk to you soon, Sky Eyes," Hayden said with a calm smile.

" _ **I will, be safe, Hiccup! Talk to you soon!"**_ Avery replied, then the call just cut out. Hayden sighed: so she did like him and he liked her. He knew that now but how deep did the like go? That was still a mystery to him but he assumed he'd have time to figure it out.

"What the shit, Haddock? You have a girlfriend! When the hell were you gonna tell us!" Ritka asked.

"Oh hush up, she isn't my girlfriend. She's just...a girl I've known for a really long time and just found out really likes me," Hayden grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, she's pretty much your girlfriend..." Lennox chuckled, Hayden grabbed his boot and chucked it at Lennox.

"Put a cork in it, asshole. Nothing is official...Pretty sure you heard me tell her that we had to talk more," Hayden sighed, the boot was tossed back at him, he caught it and he put it back where it belonged. He'd talk to Avery when his tour ended, hopefully when that time came they could figure something out. Hayden put his phone on the charger and got into bed to relax: it was almost 2300 now and he was exhausted. Closing his eyes, he finally rolled over and ended up falling asleep.

(May 2018)

Eighteen long ass months Hayden had been in Afghanistan now except for the one week he'd gotten off back in September 2017. Things were quiet, attacks were coming less and less but knew that it could change at any time. Hayden was just off a sixteen hour guard shift, he took an extra because he felt like it and Lieutenant Anderson hadn't seemed to mind the offer. He was making his way back to the barrack when he saw Col. Jacobson walking towards it too. Hayden entered the barrack and stripped off his guard gear to jump on his bed and sigh out.

"Good news boys! Platoons Dragonfire, Infernowing, and Lavablast are going home!" Col. Jacobson announced, Hayden shot up in bed looking over. They were...going home finally!? After a year and a half of this Hell, they got to go home?! "New recruits are coming in, standard rotation. All of your stations will be posted outside Major White's office in about fifteen minutes. Generally you boys will be staying together by platoon but sometimes the platoon splits up and it's just by squadron. So, not sure when I'll see you all again but it's been a pleasure and honor serving with you these last eighteen months and Haddock...I need you down here for a moment."

Hayden got down and walked towards him offering a salute to him. "You needed to see me sir?"

"Damn right I did. I have something for you..." Col. Jacobson said as he pulled out a badge and pinned it to Hayden's sleeve next to the Sergeant badge, when Hayden saw it he gasped in shock. "For all you've done here during your deployment, Hayden Haddock: saving your men at the risk of your own life, never leaving a man down or behind, your courage, strength, loyalty and all the things I've said before...You are being promoted from Sergeant to Lieutenant. Congratulations son," Col. Jacobson said as Hayden was beside himself. He just...got promoted. Again! He was now a Lieutenant, like Anderson. The squadron cheered and clapped for him as Hayden saluted Jacobson again, and got one in return before the Colonel left with a smile.

"Nice work, Ser-oops, I mean Lieutenant Haddock! Congrats!" Theo smiled widely. Hayden couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. And they were going home! Well, new stations but they were leaving Afghanistan! When the time was up, Anderson told Hayden to go check at the Major's office where the Dragonfire platoon was going. Hayden made it to the office and checked the sheet.

 **Lieutenant Hayden Haddock with Alpha Fire squadron: Stationed to Visithug Isle, based at Fort Titanwing. Leaving at 1500 on May 10th, 2018.**

Hayden smiled wide, May 10th was tomorrow! "Well, might not be getting stationed in Berk but I can deal. The first tour is finally over and I couldn't be happier to get out of here," Hayden said to himself as his eyes fell on his new badge, the one for Lieutenant. He still couldn't believe it. He was getting out of Afghanistan, the first was finally over.


	14. A Lot Happened

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

14; A Lot Happened

Hayden had never been happier when May 10th, 3:00pm hit. When he saw the army transport plane land, he had to contain his excitement. Ten hours from now-maybe eleven or twelve depending on layovers-and he'd be back in the Archipelago. He wouldn't be in Berk but at least he'd be in the Archipelago. He remembered that as soon as he found out, he took the first chance he could to call home and tell Camille. He smiled recalling the conversation after texting them and making sure they'd all be together when he called.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _He was still standing in front of the sheet that said he and the Alpha Fire squadron would be leaving Afghanistan and arriving at Fort Titanwing on Visithug Isle around 3pm on May 10th_ _which was the next day._ " _ **God damn it, Haddock. Where are we going, you been gone for fifteen minutes!"**_ _came Anderson's voice over the radio which brought Hayden out of his thoughts that he was going home finally after eighteen long months of being in the war zone._

" _On my way back now, Anderson!" he replied then turned from Major White's office and rushed back to the A and B barracks, where they were all waiting outside to find out where they were going next._

" _Well, where are we going?" Theo asked._

" _Delta Fire is going to Berserk and stationed at Fort Drakeheart. Alpha Fire is going to Visithug and based at Fort Titanwing." Hayden replied quickly, they leaned forward more wondering the rest. "Fine, we leave tomorrow at 1500!" Hayden announced and the whole squadron cheered. "We all fly together until first lay over, then split off. Delta to Berserk, and Alpha to Visithug."_

" _YES!" they cheered more._

" _So let's get packing!" Anderson added so the squads split up again and rushed into their barracks to start packing their bags so they were ready to go. Hayden checked the time: he knew Camille was probably in class but it was almost lunch time for her and his friends. He'd call them and announce that his deployment was officially over-he knew she might not like that he wouldn't be stationed in Berk but at least he was out of Afghanistan. When he knew it was around noon in Berk, he pulled his phone out and instantly called her. He didn't bother using Skype, he pressed her contact name and put it to his ear while still packing his things in his long green bag but she never ended up answering which was strange. Hanging up he called Avery knowing she would. After three rings, she answered it._

" _ **Hey Hiccup!"**_ _Avery greeted happily._

" _Hey, Sky Eyes! Where's my sister?" Hayden asked her with a smile._

" _ **She went to the bathroom, she'll be back in a sec. What's up?"**_ _Avery asked curiously._

" _Not much, tried to call Cami and she didn't answer." Hayden answered._

" _ **Well she just got back, I'll give her the phone."**_ _Avery chuckled._

" _Just put me on speaker," Hayden said, "Am I on?"_

" _ **Yep, sorry about all the noise though. Hi bro!"**_ _Camille said now._

" _Hey sis. What's up?" Hayden asked gently._

" _ **Enjoying lunch, what about you?"**_ _Camille giggled some._

" _Packing," Hayden grinned and heard them go quiet._

" _ **Why are you...? Oh my Gods! Are you done?! Is your tour over, Hayden!"**_ _Camille screamed out happily._

" _It is, just got the news an hour ago. We're leaving Afghanistan tomorrow at 3pm, so around 11:30am for you guys. I'll call when I land," Hayden chuckled._

" _ **Oh Gods I'm so happy to hear you're coming home, Hayden!"**_ _Camille said trying not to cry. And here is where she wasn't going to like it._

" _Let's not...get crazy. I'm leaving Afghanistan...I'm not...coming back to Berk. My squadron is going to Visithug, based at Fort Titanwing. Those orders might change but right now that's where I'll be headed," Hayden informed them all._

" _ **So we can't see you when you get back?"**_ _Avery asked._

" _I'm gonna try to get some leave time but no promises," Hayden offered honestly._

" _ **That's...better than you being over there...I'll take Visithug over Afghanistan any day...I'm so glad you're alright and leaving tomorrow,"**_ _Camille sobbed a bit._

" _Tell Dad for me, I gotta go for now. Debriefing and shit before we go, call ya later kay?" Hayden smiled: he couldn't wait for tomorrow._

" _ **Okay Hayden. I love you and I can't wait for you to be away from that place. I'm glad you'll be back in the Archipelago soon."**_ _Camille said in response. Hayden hung up and sighed out loud: he was finally going home. It didn't matter if it wasn't Berk. The whole of the Archipelago was home for him._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hayden watched as Toothless was loaded on the plane and laid down while the Dragonfire platoon made their way on through the back hatch, Hayden was last of course to get on and then it shut and took off. He sat down against Toothless, closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment. In hopefully ten to twelve hours, he'd be back in the Archipelago. He could hardly wait, now he just had to just endure the always-long plane ride.

(Visithug Isle; Fort Titanwing)

Hayden learned pretty quick that every base in the Archipelago islands had a landing strip for small planes carrying soldiers from larger airports to bases like Titanwing. Toothless was with them too and there was only twenty-four of them. There would have been twenty-five but Anderson got sent with Delta Fire to Berserk and Hayden was the new Lieutenant of the Alpha Fire squadron-which he'd yet to tell his family and friends about but he would as soon as he had a chance to call. When the plane landed, everyone got off then Hayden and Toothless last. It was currently about 9:30pm at night too, given they were now back in the Archipelago and the times were the same again. In Afghanistan it'd be about 2am right now. They were instantly met by a woman standing there as the plane shut off and it became a little easier to hear.

"Alpha Fire squadron, fresh off tour in Afghanistan? Where's your Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Right here, ma'am. Lieutenant Hayden Haddock," Hayden stated.

"I'm Corporal Bree Milstead. I was asked to take you to your barrack, if you wouldn't mind following me and we already have a stable set up for your dragon," she said.

"Lead the way, Corporal," Hayden invited her with a smile: she nodded with a salute and led them to a barrack with an A on it. Go figure.

"Here you are, sir. Also the Major would like to see you as soon as possible," Milstead stated gently.

"You men unpack and get settled, I'll go see the Major," Hayden informed them as he followed Bree out and to the Major's office: upon arriving, Bree knocked twice then stepped back when a voice said _come in_ so she allowed Hayden in first. The Major stood and shook his hand.

"Welcome to Titanwing, Lieutenant Haddock. I'm Major Keith Masons. Pleasure to meet you, heard a lot about you when you were deployed," the Major said, Hayden let go of his hand nodding.

"That's what I keep hearing." Hayden mumbled, feeling he really hadn't done anything that noteworthy.

"You're only eighteen and you've done things that not even I could do at your age when I joined up," Masons chuckled.

"I told myself I couldn't fail, so I didn't," Hayden responded.

"Now, with your rank and all...I'd like for you to take over training some incoming recruits. They are coming in two days: you'll be their DS. I know ya ain't a Sergeant no more but you get the picture," Masons said.

"Orders understood, sir," Hayden stated.

"Wonderful then. So, how is everyone holding up after the flight? Anyone need medical attention, food?" Masons asked.

"We're all fine sir. Just tired and ready to enjoy not being at war," Hayden replied.

"Good, good. If ya need anything at all, let me know," Masons said, Hayden looked at him with a slight idea forming in his idea.

"Am I...needed for anything in the twenty-four hours?" Hayden said curiously.

"Nope, figured you and your boys would just relax. Why?" Masons answered.

"I slept on the plane...Can I be granted a twenty-four hour pass? I'd like to see my family, haven't since September 2017 when my two week leave got cut short..." Hayden asked.

"For you son, granted. Stay in your green and blacks or BDU. Either is fine and be back by Friday before 9pm. It can start at 9am tomorrow morning. Get some sleep, that time change will catch up with ya." Masons nodded making a note on his desk then handing him a piece of paper with the date, and date to return to base on it. Hayden offered a salute then left the office returning to his barrack where the others were sitting around relaxing and talking: some were on their phones. Hayden packed a two day backpack then put it by his bed.

"Where you goin?" Matthews asked.

"Twenty-four hour pass to Berk. I'll be back by 9pm on Friday for the new recruits coming in for BCT. I'm leaving at ten. Should only take about two hours to get to Berk from here on Toothless." Hayden stated kicking off his boots and changing into his sleepwear then climbing into bed. Finally he'd be able to sleep without worrying about a war horn going off. He could sleep peacefully for once-only he couldn't because in his mind he was still at war and he knew it'd take some time to adjust to that.

(The Next Morning; 9:45am)

He had slept much longer than he anticipated but now that it was fifteen minutes of 10am and he thankfully had his bag ready to go so it was a matter of saddling Toothless and heading towards Berk. His squad was outside saying goodbye to him, "Say hi to the family for us," Theo smiled as Hayden was in his BDU, sporting the Lieutenant badge now sewn on to his left sleeve beside the Sergeant and Private badge: he liked having them all there-it showed him and anyone else who saw them how far he'd come in such little time. Hayden climbed on Toothless's back and rubbed his neck, getting a croon.

"I will guys, behave while I'm gone," Hayden chuckled, "Let's go bud, back to Berk!" he called out as Toothless crouched and launched, beating his wings heading South towards Berk. He had a long two hour flight ahead of him but he didn't care as Cami would love seeing him show up out of the blue.

(Two Hours Later; Berk)

Hayden landed outside the school and let Toothless relax on the side field with a small bucket of fish. Hayden rubbed his head then made it into the school. Alvin Trechdon, of course, had no problem with Hayden being there and thanked him for his service. Hayden knew Camille was in lunch so he turned from the main office and saw the cafeteria ahead of him: he put his hand on the door handle and opened it walking in. Instantly the room saw him and started clapping and cheering. Camille turned around to see Hayden there as she instantly got up and weaved through the tables to leap at him, her arms around his neck, legs around his waist just like the first time he surprised her. He hugged her back, smiling.

"Hey sis," Hayden replied after Camille pulled back and smiled more widely.

"I thought you couldn't get leave!" Avery said getting up to hug him next.

"I'm not on leave. Just a twenty-four hour pass, I gotta get back to base by 9pm tomorrow night," Hayden explained.

"And your tour is...officially over, like you're not gonna get called back in a week?" Seth asked.

"Nah, mandatory two months off but still have to stay on base. They wanna give us time to relax and get out of the war mindset," Hayden stated. Camille hugged him again, just happy he was there.

"How ya holdin up from all that?" TJ asked.

"Fine, just getting used to not laying away for hours waiting for the inevitable horn to go off or the constant gunfire," Hayden chuckled, "Feels good to be back..." Hayden relaxed some.

"I'm glad you're here, even if it is for just a little while," Avery stated. Hayden smiled at her and she blushed a bit so he let go of Camille and stared into Avery's eyes.

"Hey...I owe you for last year..." he said. She blinked, not knowing what he meant and then he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She melted into it as his hand moved around her waist then he pulled back and winked at her as she took a minute to process what the hell had just happened. Hayden had kissed her and nothing little either!

"I-I do believe...I only kissed...your cheek, Hayden," Avery stammered now.

"Wait, when the hell did you kiss him, Avery!?" Camille asked quickly.

"Um...last...October before he got on the plane..." Avery blushed a bit.

"Why?" Rachel tilted her head.

"Because I like him a lot..." Avery replied.

"And I like her too. So Avery, since our last conversation on the subject had to end abruptly...what do you want to do?" Hayden asked as the two sat down.

"You wanna talk about this now?" Avery stuttered quickly.

"I'm only here for a day, ain't gonna see one another again for a while. I know I'm about to take more training, and training a bunch of new recruits for Basic when I get back tomorrow. I know I like you and I want to see where it goes but I'm concerned about the distance...I don't mind it, it's you I worry about in it. Can you handle something like that? I'm leaving this entirely your choice," Hayden said calmly.

"I-I want...to be with you, Hayden. I can handle the distance...You're only a few hours away from us...We can talk, text, and Skype," Avery responded, Hayden looked at her seriously now. He didn't want to bring it up but he knew he had too.

"And if I get deployed again? Can you handle it then?" Hayden asked. Avery bit her lip, knowing he could go back worried her. Could she handle that kind of distance between them? Knowing he was on the front lines risking his life every day, never knowing when he would be coming back, or the long wait times to hear from him again? Avery knew she could, she knew it would be hard but she could do it. She liked him a lot, and maybe even loved him but still too early to tell.

"I can handle it. We'll find a way to make it work, Hayden. I know we can," Avery said with a soft smile.

"Alright then, Avery...I guess the only thing left to ask is if you'll be my girlfriend?" Hayden smiled at her.

"I will," Avery smiled even more widely as Hayden leaned over and kissed her again and she returned it-then they broke it and she leaned on his shoulder happily. Suddenly his phone rang and he lifted it checking the caller ID.

"Really guys...I've only been gone two hours," Hayden mumbled as he answered it, "Lieutenant Haddock here, go ahead Lennox."

" _ **Did ya get her yet?"**_ Lennox asked and Hayden face-palmed.

"Have you really all been waiting around to call to find out if I asked her to be my girlfriend?" Hayden sighed as Avery blushed deeply.

" _ **Fuck yeah, you been talking about it since the plane out of Afghanistan,"**_ Lennox chuckled.

"Oh Gods..." Hayden rolled his eyes, "I said it _depended_ on what she wanted to do after we talked."

" _ **So you two talk yet?"**_ Holgerson was heard now.

"Yes and I already asked too. We're a couple so can ya stop harassing me so I can enjoy my twenty-four hour pass?" Hayden remarked.

" _ **Ooh, you mean you want some alone time with her. Got ya, go get her Haddock!"**_ Ritka said as Hayden heard them start cheering.

"Oh my Gods, that is not what I was talking about you god damn perverts!" Hayden yelled now, completely embarrassed.

" _ **Fifteen bucks says Haddock comes back no longer a virgin!"**_

" _ **Hah, I say twenty to that my friend!"**_

Hayden couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were taking bets on him having sex with Avery! "That does it. Matthews, turn the camera on!" Hayden ordered. As he did so, Hayden could see them all laughing it up and still taking bets on him losing his virginity. "Squad, Aten-HUT!" he commanded in a firm tone. Instantly at the order, the boys lined up in formation and staying quiet. "Just because I am your friend does not mean you can disrespect me as your commanding officer. I made it clear that what you're assuming will happen that it wasn't my intention in the slightest. Since you have so much free time, then you can spend it doing some work. Drop and give me twenty-five, now."

" _ **You can't do that, you're not here right now,"**_ Ritka said.

" _ **Actually he can...he's our Lieutenant and if he given an order, no matter where he is at the time we have to follow it,"**_ Holgerson said softly.

"I'm waiting, boys," Hayden said in an irritated voice. Avery and Camille peeked over his shoulders to see the men drop to the floor and start.

" _ **One sir. Two sir. Three sir..."**_ And it continued until they hit twenty-five.

"Now maybe we can leave the Lieutenant alone so that way when he gets back he doesn't assign three hours of PT," Hayden stated.

" _ **Yes Lieutenant Haddock. We're sorry sir,"**_ Came Tarelto's voice now.

"Don't let it happen again. I will see you Friday at 8pm and unless it's an emergency...don't bother me." Hayden hung up and put his phone down.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." he mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder again.

"So...um...Lieutenant? Thought you were a Sergeant, cuz?" Seth asked.

"I got promoted the day before I left Afghanistan. Lieutenant Hayden Haddock; leader of the First Alpha Fire Squadron from the 33rd Fury Fighters Division based in Afghanistan at your service," Hayden stated.

"That's great for you, Hayden. I'm proud of you!" Camille beamed happily hugging him.

"So what does Lieutenant mean you get to do?" Heather, Dylan's sister asked curiously from the other table.

"It means I can command an entire platoon, a squadron, a unit, act as Drill Sergeant in Basic Combat Training, and man a small dragon aerial team of ten people not including myself." Hayden answered her.

"Isn't it really hard?" she questioned.

"Not when you pay attention and take it seriously. The military is not a joke although some people think it's all about wearing a uniform and shooting down your enemies. It's so much more and it's not a game. It's serious work and incredibly dangerous: one wrong move can land yourself or someone else dead. It's not for everyone but those who do it are ones who have dreams of making sure everyone else can live their dreams and have better futures. Soldiers are the ones who make the future possible. I for one am very proud and happy to be a part of it," Hayden said calmly.

"How dangerous?" Ethan asked now as Hayden's eyes glanced his way. "Like what kinds of things happen, what do you get to see and do?" Hayden went quiet as he closed his eyes thinking back on the last eighteen months he'd spent in Afghanistan. He saw flashes of Oivind saying goodbye to him, then killing that enemy who was a kid, he saw Richards get killed, then he saw himself killing more people.

"Hayden?" Camille asked putting her hand on his shoulder, Hayden's eyes opened after seeing all the times he'd been shot which was a total of three now after hearing the school bell which was actually a loud horn. Hearing it his eyes widened and he panted a few times shaking his head to focus again. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Camille said. Hayden stood up as he hugged his sister, then kissed Avery's cheek lightly and went to leave.

"I need to leave. I'll see you later after school." Hayden said as he went to leave.

"Hey, you never answered my question!" Ethan said, Hayden stopped as the lunch room was a bit quiet now with everyone wanting to know too. Hayden glanced back calmly with void eyes.

"A lot of things happen, Ethan. And there is no way to describe all that is done or seen when on the front lines: just know there is no way to unsee or undo any of it no matter how badly you want to." Hayden closed his eyes and left the lunchroom, returning outside to Toothless and got on his back as the two took off into the sky. Hayden needed to get away, he needed to forget but he knew he'd never be able to forget the horrors of being in Afghanistan.


	15. Drill Sergeant Haddock

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

15; Drill Sergeant Haddock

After Hayden left the school with Toothless, he just flew wherever he could to get away. Having Ethan ask him what it was like being overseas in Afghanistan, asking what he saw and did: those were not things that Hayden wanted to share or think of when he was trying to be happy by spending time with his sister, friends, and now girlfriend. He knew he'd never forget what happened over there but he didn't want to have it come to him all the time either. Hayden just wanted to forget it all, it was painful to think about and he instantly reacted to thinking the base was under attack when the school bell-which sounded like a war horn, rang to signal students to get to their next class. Hayden knew his sister and probably Avery were concerned for him seeing he kind of blanked out after Ethan's question. But after the bell, no. Hayden had to get out of there and fast. He couldn't let himself think he was at war again, he was safe again, he wasn't on the front lines anymore. Hayden told Ethan the truth about the front lines without revealing details though: a lot happens and know that it can never be forgotten, unseen, or undone no matter how much you wanted to change it, unsee it, or forget it. And that was Hayden's problem, he couldn't forget and he desperately wanted too.

Hayden checked his watch, it was about 2:00pm, still thirty minutes of the school day remained so what did he do with half an hour of free time? Continue flying on Toothless, he loved being up in the air with him and right now he could fly without fear of being shot down. By now he assumed Camille had probably told their father he was home for a day then had to return to Fort Titanwing on Visithug Isle. He really didn't want to see his father, but he wouldn't be an ass to the man no matter how many fights they got into he still loved his old man. Maybe he could go see Craig for now, Gobber as Hayden had always called his Godfather. Craig Borkson, Hayden's unofficial uncle figure who was best friends with his father. Hayden turned Toothless and headed to the diner hoping Craig would be there. Landing in the parking lot, Hayden saw the diner to be open but quiet, Toothless laid down a sunny spot while Hayden entered the diner taking his hat off out of respect. "Can I help you?" Asked the hostess.

"The boss man here?" Hayden questioned.

"Sure is, I'll get him for you. Name to give him?" The hostess asked.

"Just tell him his Godson is here, he'll know who I am." Hayden replied with a soft smile. The hostess nodded as Hayden found a seat at the counter and sat down.

"Can I get ya something to drink?" Asked one of the waitresses with a bright smile.

"Coffee please?" Hayden said, she nodded and grabbed a mug and placed it before him-then grabbed the coffee pot and filled it for him, she put it down on the burner and slid him the sugars and creamer. "Thanks." Hayden offered a smile to her.

"No trouble at all sir. And thank you for your service." The waitress replied as she then ushered off the take care of other customers. Hayden closed his eyes, his service? He hated being thanked for his service, hated being thanked for the things he'd done. Hayden sighed as he looked into his coffee mug, into the almost black liquid and saw Gobber standing behind him.

"It's good to see yew again laddie." Gobber offered a smile, Hayden turned his head to see the man he saw as his uncle standing there with his standard smile. Hayden stood up and hugged him, Gobber hugged back tightly. "I've missed ya."

"I've missed you too, Gobber. It's good to see you again to." Hayden sighed, finally a little comfort. Gobber had always been there for him in so many ways before and after his mother had died. Gobber was his and Camille's legal Godfather, he was also their unofficial uncle since he he'd been around since before they were born. He was Gerald's oldest friend too, having been friends since their elementary school days. Gobber was a veteran, he lost his arm in his early dragon training days, then his leg in one of the older wars because of mine field saving a friend. Hayden knew if anyone could help him cope even just a little right now, it would be Gobber. The two split apart and sat back down at the counter, Gobber being given a coffee by the waitress who had given Hayden his.

"How home ya here for this time?" Gobber asked him.

"Just today, I gotta go back tomorrow. My tour ended on the 10th, finally. Stationed in Visithug right now, bought to turn two hundred civilians into soldiers with BCT..." Hayden replied gently.

"Ah, twenty-four hour pass eh?" Gobber chuckled, "I remember those." Now Gobber saw Hayden's eyes, they looked sad and deep in thought. "Alright...Talk to ole Gobber. What's on yer mind?"

Hayden could tell him the truth, that he felt like his mind was being torn in two with being unable to forget everything in the last eighteen months. "How do you do it, Gobber?" Hayden asked, "How do you live your life normally after war?"

"I just do, lad. It's not easy and I know what you're goin through but I can tell ya right now that bottlin it will make it worse." Gobber told him. "Tell me what happened?" Hayden sighed heavily now looking at him.

"There's just...so much I've seen, done, heard...and it never stops." Hayden stared into his coffee again, still seeing images flash across his mind.

"I know but you've done good. Yer father told me about you earnin the Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross." Gobber added as Hayden just closed his eyes again and sighed heavily.

"Gobber, do you know how I earned the Dragon Heart medal..." Hayden asked, Gobber shook his head. "I shot a soldier point blank range when I was seventeen years old. And that soldier was a kid...A fuckin kid just like me, my age and I killed him...And I was awarded a medal for it." Hayden clenched his fist, closing his eyes tightly. "And now every time I got to sleep, I see me shooting my pistol and hitting that soldier and when I get up...I only see myself laying dead on the ground."

"Hayden, I know it isn't easy but the Dragon Heart is awarded to a soldier who was wounded in hostile enemy forces. You didn't earn it because you killed someone." Gobber told him.

"Yeah...I got shot by that kid saving my teammate from being shot, and then I shot that kid to save myself...I killed a kid, Gobber and I earned medal for getting shot and shooting that kid...I killed him and I feel like I...only killed myself." Hayden lowered his head now as Gobber put a hand on his back.

"The first is never the easiest to get through, lad. And I can tell by your eyes that not only have you killed but you seen death too. Of your teammates, friends...And it scares you." Gobber patted his back.

"I lost one of my BCT buds four months into deployment...And it kills me remembering him hold my hand and saying it was a pleasure to work and serve with me, and then he said so long. He was airlifted...and died that night." Hayden closed his eyes tightly.

"I know, I saw on TV...You held a nice ceremony for 'im too. You know he's buried here in Berk at the Military Angels Cemetery, don't ya?" Gobber said, Hayden looked at him now and nodded.

"And I can't bring myself to go. I couldn't on leave and I can't now..." Hayden looked down. Gobber rubbed his back.

"It'll be alright kiddo, you're a tough one like yer mother and I. You'll be alright in time, just remember why you do what you do and it'll get easier over time. Also...talk about it. Maybe with your dad?" Gobber suggested.

"I haven't talked to him since my eighteenth birthday. I talked to Camille, Seth, friends but not Dad because all we do is fight about me being in the military." Hayden mumbled now, his mood altering.

"He's boar-headed and stubborn, Hayden. Always has been since he was a wee 3rd grader when I met 'im. But that doesn't mean he loves yew or yer sister any less." Gobber told him.

"I really wish he could prove that, Gobber...But every conversation is a fight with him. Tellin me what I'm doing is wrong, that I'm gonna get killed, that the military isn't for me and God's after that whole fiasco where my team thought I was a POW and almost was if not for Toothless...After that, my father just argued with me. Didn't ask if I was okay, nothing...Just started yellin at me so I haven't talked to him since. We spoke five minutes on the phone when I called to wish Camille happy birthday and haven't talked since." Hayden huffed.

"It's hard for him lad. He lost your mother who was also a POW, so was Cloud Jumper. Ya gotta see his side of things with knowing at the time that his sixteen year old son left high school and joined the military, and then was immediately deployed. And he only got to see ya for a week after ten months before you were rushed back for what...another eight months?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah...Now stationed in Visithug at Fork Titanwing." Hayden nodded. "And I know he lost mom...I know he's scared but is telling me what I'm doing is wrong, that I won't survive, that I shouldn't be there...Is that anyway to express his fear? Because it sounds a lot like anger to me that I'm not livin his kind of life. He thinks I should be a lawyer, defend people. Well fuck...I'm in the military and defend the Archipelago, why isn't...that good enough for him, Gobber...Why aren't I...good enough for him? Why can't he be proud of me?..." Hayden asked keeping his head down and eyes closed.

"He is, he's just scared and that's why it comes off as anger...But he does love you and just wants you to be safe. You can't blame him for worrying about you when you've been shot three times, and were almost a POW yourself. He almost lost you like he lost your mother. He knows you're doing the right thing, but he is still human..." Gobber said lifted Hayden's chin making him look at him, "And he still gets scared when he thinks he might never see his only son again." Hayden looked back to his coffee now. Hayden knew Gobber was right, his father was scared and his father wasn't good at showing any emotion other than anger but it still hurt Hayden to know his father couldn't just give in to his emotions and show him he cared, just once.

"I know Gobber...But just once...I wish he'd swallow his pride and showed me he cared, told me he was proud of me and that...he supports me." Hayden sighed.

"He will one day, he's just stubborn and as for everything else...I know it's not easy to continue to see, and I know it's hard to be here where it's safe when you were in a place for so long that wasn't. I know you still react to loud sounds, and you flash back often. I'm gonna tell you something about that and I want ya listen carefully...okay?" Hayden nodded to him looking at his Godfather. "I've been out of the army fer almost ten years now...And I promise you that you will never forget any of what you see, hear, or do. I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun, and I can hear my Sergeant screamin ' _Run, Soldier, Run_ '. I can feel the backpack on my shoulders. God, it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought. They taught me how to put that uniform on...I just can't get it off. You see lad, when you become a part of the military, it becomes a part of you. And it stays with you, forever. You'll never forget what happened, and all you can do is hold your head high and know that what you did was for a good cause and know that you saved more lives than you lost or took." Gobber put his hand on Hayden's shoulder now.

"Thanks, Gobber...I really needed to hear that." Hayden nodded as he hugged his uncle again. "I better get goin, only home til tomorrow. Promised Camille I'd see her after school." Hayden got up putting down a few dollars for the coffee that he hardly drank.

"Yer welcome laddie and if ya eva need to talk, yew know how ta find me..." Gobber said with a smile.

"I'll remember." Hayden nodded as he hugged Gobber again then left the diner and whistled for Toothless as he sped off to the Haddock house where sure enough his father was home, so was Camille. He assumed Avery, Rachel, Felix, Seth, and TJ were all at their own houses. Hayden knew he'd have to see Avery again before he left but thankfully he still had until about 7pm of the next night before another two hour flight back to Visithug. Hayden sighed as he dismounted Toothless and sent him off to the barn to relax while Hayden reached the door and walked in seeing Camille immediately rush to hug him.

"Thank Thor you're alright, Hayden. Avery and I were so worried when you rushed off...Don't worry, she slapped Ethan for what he said...And then got herself suspended until Tuesday." Camille mumbled the last part. Hayden's eyes widened a bit, Avery slapped Ethan for what he'd said to him and was now suspended from school for it. He sighed, he'd definitely have to go see her now.

"I'm fine sis just...I'm gonna need time to adjust to being...safe again." Hayden remarked. Camille nodded understanding, now Gerald stood in the room leaning against the door frame that connected the kitchen to the living room. "Dad." Hayden stated.

"Hayden." Gerald replied, the two stayed silent now before Camille stood between them.

"Alright you two, enough. Every time you stand in the same room as one another I feel like war is gonna break out." She saw Hayden flinch at the word _war_ and she mouthed an apology to him. "You're his father, and you're his son. He's your father and you're his son. Can you two please not fight? This is the only time Hayden gets to be home and I don't want to spend another night where you two are arguing and then Hayden doesn't contact anyone for months because he's mad at you, Dad..." Camille stated.

"I didn't start it." Hayden remarked.

"You started it the day you joined the military without telling anyone until the night before you left." Gerald scoffed.

"You started it the day you decided that I'd never be good enough no matter I did. I'm not gonna stand here and fight with you again, this time...I'll just leave." Hayden warned, Camille glared at her father but they were pleading eyes for him to stop. Gerald-who had been about to say something just sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad you're home, Hayden. Even if it is just until tomorrow night." Gerald said calmer, "Making your favorite for dinner. Shepard's Pie." He added.

"Thanks, I guess. Didn't have to go through the trouble though. Anything is better than MRE's for eighteen months." Hayden stated.

"Craig and yer mother have told me they aren't that good." Gerald forced a laugh, Hayden wanted to mumble but at least his father was trying so he supposed he should too.

"They suck...Vacuumed packed food, definitely became an acquired taste..." Hayden shrugged with a small smile. Camille sighed in relief now, at least they were getting along...for now. A few hours later, they'd all be sitting around the living room talking about how life had been for Camille and Gerald on Berk but Hayden didn't talk a lot about his time in Afghanistan. Around 6:30pm, Hayden left to go see Avery and actually thanked her for what she did to Ethan but also added that it wasn't necessary. They hung out until maybe 9:30pm when her parents said that Hayden had to go for the night and since he was now her boyfriend and understood why she slapped Ethan they said the two could hang out for the day tomorrow given Avery was suspended and Hayden had to return to Visithug the next night. When Hayden got home, he went right to bed having been exhausted.

(The Next Day)

Hayden picked Avery up right after Camille went to school and the two went out for a walk together in the park, then got lunch together on Hayden's treat of course and talked about anything they could. Hayden even took her for a short flight on Toothless and they just enjoyed the day together. When school let out at 2:30pm, they all hung out at the Haddock house until Hayden checked the clock on the wall seeing it was 6:45pm and that meant it was time to leave to get back Visithug. Camille saw him look a the clock and then get up with a sigh. "Time to leave already?" Camille asked gently.

"You know I only had twenty-four hours...I gotta leave at 7 to get back for 9..." Hayden sighed as he went to his room to change back into uniform, this time it was he green and black full dress with the metals and name tag that read: _Lt. Haddock_. Hayden grabbed his backpack and got it on his back looking at all of them. "Alright come on, take your hugs while ya can." Camille hugged him first as she tried not to cry against him. Next was Seth, TJ, and Felix with fist bumps or high fives. Rachel gave him a short hug, so did his uncle Samuel and aunt Melody-then it was Avery's turn and she hugged him tightly.

"Gonna miss you." Avery told him.

"I'll miss you too but we'll talk as much as we can okay?" Hayden told her, she nodded they shared a light kiss then split apart. Avery stood with Camille as Hayden faced his father and offered a handshake to the man. Gerald reached his hand out to shake Hayden's then pulled him in for a tight hug and closed his eyes.

"Don't be a stranger...Keep in contact, son..." Gerald said softly. Hayden-though shocked ended up hugging his father back, "Stay safe, okay?" Gerald added after the hug ended and Hayden stepped back with a nod then prepared to leave the house to get Toothless. They followed him outside as he adjusted the saddle and jumped on it preparing to take off. He looked back once to see Camille and Avery trying to smile but still crying. Seth, TJ, Felix, and Rachel just stood smiling to him. His uncle Sam and aunt Mel were waved lightly with smiles, then his eyes fell to his father and they stated at one another before Hayden rubbed Toothless's head getting a warble from him.

"Ready bud?" Hayden asked, Toothless crooned in response preparing to take off in a crouch and his wings up for launch. "Alright then, let's hit the sky and get to base!" Hayden called out with a grin. Toothless roared out as he launched finally and took to the slow darkening sky heading North towards Visithug.

(Two Hours Later)

Finally landing at the base at 8:59pm, he dismounted and stretched his back while rubbing Toothless's head. "Good work bud, go on and relax. There should be some fish in there for ya." Hayden smiled, Toothless licked his face and rushed off while Hayden reported to Major Masons first to say he was back and then he went to his barrack. "I'm back boys!" Hayden announced with a grin.

"Welcome back, Haddock. How was the time off?" Matthews asked first getting off his bed.

"It was fine, got to see everyone I wanted too." Hayden replied as he went to his bunk to unpack and get ready for bed given he was tired as shit still.

"And you got a girlfriend, she cool with the whole distance thing?" Theo chuckled a bit.

"She said she was so we'll see happens, I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't want to stay together though. Military life and relationships don't work if both aren't in it fully. I know I can deal with it but I don't know how she will, especially if I get deployed again." Hayden sighed as he kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt to change into simple light tan and he was wearing gray sweatpants while laying in bed.

"So this girl, she's the one we met on leave eight months ago?" Lennox asked.

"Yep. My Sky Eyes...She's the blond haired, blue eyed goddess who goes by Avery Hofferson." Hayden smiled closing his eyes. "And I'm still mad at all of you for how you acted when I was on Berk, don't do that shit again...Seriously, some respect if you wouldn't mind. I'm going to sleep...Good night." Hayden huffed rolling over and ignoring them.

"We were just teasing!" Theo stated quickly.

"I know you were but that doesn't make it any less disrespectful. I got work to do tomorrow morning, good night." Hayden said again. They stayed quiet about ten minutes until they saw him fast asleep and being it was almost ten at night, they all turned in too. Tomorrow was a new day with all new recruits coming to For Titanwing to become soldiers.

(The Next Day)

Hayden was up at the crack of dawn to shower and get dressed in his BDU, today started Basic Training for new recruits and Hayden was going to be one of the Drill Sergeants to a whole new squad of twenty-five men. He'd always be leader of Alpha Fire though, that group was already told that every deployment they would be together and that would be their name because it was a pain in the ass to change it just because they went somewhere. So Hayden would always have the Alpha Fire with him for anything and he was grateful too, he loved his friends even if they did piss him off sometimes. His squad was up around 7:30am to get ready too. When they were all set, Hayden led them to the mess hall for breakfast and then they were sent back to the barrack while Hayden and the other five Drill Sergeants were debriefed about the new recruits coming today.

There would be two hundred of them and there were six Drill Sergeants so twenty-five each. Hayden's group would be placed in the barrack near Alpha Fire's so he could keep an eye on them too. Just like with his own BCT, today would be the same. The recruits would be sent off the bus, grab their bags and head right to the main building to check in, get their uniforms, bags, hygienic things, and more. It would be a long day and then they'd be grouped to their DS. What joy for Hayden to go through again only this time...He was the DS and not the recruit. The recruits arrived while it was down pouring around 11am. The whole process went through bringing them to around 4:30pm when they were getting assigned barracks and a Drill Sergeant. The other DS's were actually lower rank than him so that made Hayden just about in charge of the 88th Visithug Infantry-Titanwing Company. The name of his recruits squadron was dubbed Nightwave so when he saw these twenty-five boys and girls before him, he honestly only grinned remembering his own Basic Training when he got to the D barrack, this group was B barrack beside A.

"Hello boys and girls!" Hayden greeted with a grin to them as he stood at parade rest. "Welcome to Fort Titanwing! Good for you joining the military, you just became apart of an elite group of people who stand up to defend the Archipelago... And for the next ten weeks, your sorry asses belong to me while I turn you from civilian to soldier. My name is Lieutenant Hayden Haddock and you will call me Drill Sergeant Haddock."


	16. Lead Trainer

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

16; Lead Trainer

The new recruits suddenly gulped as their Drill Sergeant said their asses belonged to him for the next ten weeks while he turned them from civilians to soldiers. They saw Hayden's men staring from the windows, and of course Hayden heard then snickering as they watched Hayden go full DS mode on these poor recruits. Hayden wanted to roll his eyes but this was serious, then again maybe he could use his nosy friends to teach these recruits a lesson about the military: that it was certainly no joke. "Holgerson. Lennox. Ritka. Tarelto. Matthews. Fall in!" Hayden shouted. Instantly the five men ran in and stood at attention in line behind him. "These five men right here are my unit, we just got back an eighteen month tour in Afghanistan. This is Strike One of the the 1st Alpha Fire Squadron to the Dragonfire Platoon and all part of the 33rd Fury Fighters Division based in Afghanistan." Hayden introduced. "In ten weeks, this is what I will I will turn you into. Soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army who are ready for anything."

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" The group replied. One of them put their hands up as Hayden only moved his eyes towards him and gave a nod to go ahead.

"Can I...just ask how old are you? You look our age." he said.

"I am eighteen years old and joined the army myself about two years ago. Two in October actually." Hayden responded firmly. "I get I'm young. I worked my ass off to get where I am right now. I tell you now that I won't tolerate disrespect so I'd watch it if I were you. Age don't matter, I'm still your commanding officer."

"You're...the one who trained a Night Fury. I heard my dad talk about it when he watching the news." Said one girl smiling.

"That would be correct, yes. My dragon is right outside the A barrack and don't get any bright ideas..." Hayden warned them. "Now, enough interruptions. We got work to do. Dinner is in an hour at the mess hall, you want to eat on time you best pick your bunk buddy and unpack your things. There will be an inspection ten minutes of. Girls on the right, boys on the left." Hayden ordered them. There was a knock on the door as Hayden turned heel and saw Corporal Milstead there with another recruit.

"Sorry to bother you, Lieutenant Haddock. Seems there was a late arrival, she just finished getting registered and the other barracks are full due to a miscount. All barracks have twenty-six recruits. Do you have room in yours?" Milstead asked softly, Hayden saw the girl and she couldn't of been older than sixteen. She looked utterly terrified too.

"I have one extra bed, Milstead." Hayden nodded to her, Milstead nodded as she stepped back with a salute and left the new recruit with Hayden. "What's your name?" Hayden asked.

"Jasmine Flinvor..." She said quietly, Hayden froze hearing the last name.

"Flin...vor?" Theo asked quickly, "Hayden that's..." He began, Hayden put his hand up to stop him from continuing and Jasmine's facial expressions changed quickly seeing Hayden now.

"You're...Hayden Haddock, you were my brother's best friend before he died. He talked about you in his letters to me." Jasmine said now.

"Oivind was a very good friend of mine and one of the bravest soldiers I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and getting to know." Hayden responded calmer. This girl was Oivind's little sister, what he wanted to know was why she was here if she looked so scared.

"My dad forced me to join, said to do the family proud...since my brother didn't." Jasmine mumbled closing her eyes looking down. Hayden was beside himself, her dad forced her to join the military to make the family proud since Oivind hadn't? Oivind died saving fifteen other people! Hayden was actually pissed off right now, Oivind mentioned having a sister who he missed a lot but never mentioned her name and now that sister was standing before him having been forced to join the military. The Flinvor father was making his own look like a saint. "Am...I gonna die?" Jasmine suddenly asked slowly.

Hayden was surprised by the question but he knew she was referring to if they got deployed after Basic, if she'd died like her brother had. "No. No you won't, Jasmine. I promise you won't die." Hayden told her firmly.

"How can you promise something like that?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I can. Trust me, okay?" Jasmine nodded to him as he took a breath, "Good. Now why don't you take this bunk right here alright and start unpacking." Hayden told her, she offered a small smile before taking her bag and putting it on the bed and starting to unpacking her things as Hayden stepped back with his unit. He couldn't believe this girl was Oivind's little sister and had been forced into being a soldier.

"Haddock? You alright?" Matthews asked.

"Keep an eye on them..." Hayden ordered as he left the barrack and walked outside and over to the A barrack, reaching his bunk that he still shared with Theo he pulled his wallet out and found the picture of Oivind, Theo, and himself. His friends were about to ask him if he was alright but they saw him just staring down at the picture in his hands. He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek from his right eye. His friends stopped laughing instantly as they saw Hayden raise his head and look up. "I'll keep her safe my friend, my brother." Hayden vowed. Hayden didn't leave his bed the rest of the hour while the B barrack was unpacking, he put the picture away and jumped down to return B barrack to check on them. Walking in he saw all of them standing around their bunks. "Attention!" Hayden called out.

He watched as they all quickly stood still at their bunks quietly. Hayden walked through going over both sides, male and female. Thankfully he didn't have to be the asshole tonight and they all seemed to have things in order. "Good work." Hayden nodded approvingly.

"Lieutenant, perhaps time to give them their schedule and the rules of the barrack?" Lennox offered.

"Was getting to that, Lennox. Just because you've graduated Basic doesn't mean you talk while at attention." Hayden reminded.

"My apologies, sir." Lennox then kept his mouth shut.

"This will be your schedule for the next ten weeks so best pay attention. 5am: Wake up. 5:30am: Physical Training. 6:30am: Breakfast. 8:30am: Training. Noon: Lunch. 1pm: Training. 5pm: Dinner. 6pm: Drill Sergeant Time. 8:30pm: Personal Time. 9:30pm: Lights Out." Hayden informed them. "As for rules. I realized this barrack is coed, and I just assume you all behave yourselves because not doing so will result in immediate disciplinary action. Personal time is the only time you are allowed to lounge about, do your laundry, take a shower, and what not. Hence why its called personal time. As for showers because this is a coed barrack...Men will shower in the morning, and women at night. I suggest you use your personal time to do this with. Don't worry, I'll be here until showers are done for night and day. No cell phones usage unless its personal time. No snacks. You are mainly in here to sleep, change, and shower. Are your orders clear?"

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" They replied. Hayden checked his watch now, ten of 5pm.

"Good. The next ten weeks here will be you learning how to become soldiers. The weeks are split into phases of one, two, and three. You will learn more about this tomorrow morning, for now get in your greens and get ready for dinner. We will be moving together as a squad to the mess hall. Fair warning, this will be the only night you get to eat slowly. The rest of the time, meals are kept short as to prepare you for war when you could have to rush out at a moments notice to fight the enemy. Are there any questions?" Hayden asked firmly. He saw Jasmine raise her hand a little and nodded to her.

"Are...we going to get deployed right after graduation like you did?" Jasmine asked nervously.

"That is not something I have the answer too, you won't be sent for deployment until you've graduated to privates." Hayden stated, she nodded stepping back. "Oh one last thing...Let's do a quick drill of your basic commands, I'll have my squad demonstrate. Follow outside." Hayden said as he moved to the door, his unit behind him, then the recruits. Once everyone was outside he stood before A barrack. "Expect to be doing the very same starting tomorrow..." Hayden warned. "Squad, Fall in!" Hayden ordered firmly. In about fifteen seconds all of the Alpha Fire squad rushed out in their BDU's and stood in a six by four square. "Aten-SHUN!" They snapped their feet together, hands at their sides and look straight ahead in silence. "Right, face!" They turned right, still at attention. "Left, face!" They turned left now. "Front, face!" They returned to facing front. "At ease." In this they saw the soldiers could move slightly as long as their right foot didn't leave the ground and they didn't talk. "At rest." It was the same position only light conversation was permitted and the right foot didn't leave the ground. "Parade Rest." They moved their legs shoulder width apart, arms being their back with the right in the left hand and palms out with no talking. "As you were." Hayden said, now they were moving and talking freely again.

"Don't look so scared, it's real easy once you do it a few times." Theo assured the recruits.

"Time for dinner. Lets see how much you remember..." Hayden grinned a bit. "Nightwave Squadron...Fall in!" Hayden ordered, the recruits quickly scrambled to get together in a square like the others had. Hayden walked around it for inspection. "Not bad at all...Alright, good. Now...Aten-SHUN!" They stood still, feet together and hands at their sides in silence. "Very good, lets try something new...Forward...March!" Hayden said.

"Left foot first!" Theo called to them, Hayden glared at him as he quickly shut his mouth and looked the other way.

"Maybe we let them figure it out so they can learn, Holgerson!" Hayden yelled at him. "In forward march, you move together as a group, left foot first and step at thirty inches a part." Hayden added. "Left, right, left, right. One. Two. Three. Four. Keep that in mind and your marching will be fine." The recruits followed it and eventually by the time they reached the half way to the mess hall they had it down and were marching in perfect formation. At the mess hall doors, "HALT" They stopped and remained still at attention. "Well done. Very impressed now go on and eat. Stay with your squad...Fall out!" Hayden ordered, they broke apart smiling and entered the mess hall. Hayden chuckled, such fun memories of DS Ramirez making them march until they couldn't walk. He'd have to call him one of these days and tell him that he got his wish, Hayden ending up a DS himself to handle squadron of unruly recruits.

"You good, Lieutenant?" Matthews asked coming beside him now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get inside..." Hayden answered as the Alpha Fire squadron entered next, got their food and finally sat down together to eat peacefully, first meal they'd had together since leaving Afghanistan so it was actually a good feeling to be able to do. After dinner, Hayden led Nightwave and Alpha Fire back to their barracks to enjoy what was their last night of easy. Starting in the morning, Hayden would be training them the same way DS Ramirez trained him. In all the ways to become a soldier.

(Four Weeks Later)

A month in to Basic and the Nightwave squadron was actually a little ahead of the others because when Hayden taught them how he'd been taught. He taught them to push themselves to success and they were all doing a great job too. Hayden was proud of them. His squadron was split up helping him and the others but they always came together for meals and at night before lights out which they never followed since they weren't trainees anymore. Currently they were working on target practice with their guns and grenades but were having trouble staying put when the gun fired. Hayden remembered his first time firing one, it pushed him on his back and landed him some push ups, sit ups, and a half mile run. Since then he never let it push him back again. His phone rang as he answered it without checking who was calling, nor did he realized it was Skype.

"Lieutenant Haddock here." He said.

" _ **HAYDEN! What the hell is all that noise, you didn't deploy and not tell anyone did you?!"**_ Camille screeched instantly.

Of course she'd call during gun practice, "No, Cami. Gun practice. What's up, I'm a little busy." Hayden told her.

" _ **We haven't heard from you, got worried."**_ Avery said softly.

"Sorry, been busy with the new recruits...Hold on," He looked to the recruits. "Come on, Nightwave! We ain't leaving this field until everyone hits the bulls eye at least once!" Hayden called to them.

"It's too hard, Drill Sergeant!" Yelled on of the girls, Hayden sighed closing his eyes and tossed his phone to Theo.

"Hold that..." Hayden said, "Cease fire!" He ordered, they did and began panting a little.

" _ **What's he doing, Theo?"**_ Avery asked now.

"About to show them how it's done...Watch." Theo said turning the camera so they could see him grab one of the left over guns, loaded it and stood in the middle of the group. From his standing position he held it up and tilted his head slightly closing on eye now and aiming. Finger on the trigger he fired at the target to the far right and hit the bulls eye. He went right down the line hitting all of them then looked at them.

"It's all stance and control. Lets go, everyone up!" Hayden told them. Slowly they all got up and watched him, they adjusted themselves like he was. "The gun isn't the weapon, you are. You are in control, not the gun. Don't let it control you, you control it. Now, line up and take control." Hayden stated stepping back.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" They replied firmly to him and took their stances again.

"FIRE!" Hayden called, and sure enough just about all of them hit their target that time and he smiled and saw Jasmine struggling with hers still so he walked over to her. "Hold it steady, can't fire when you're shakin like a leaf." He told her.

"I-I can't...I can't do it..." She cried lowering the gun. "Guns...killed my brother...I can't do it, Drill Sergeant...I'm sorry." she then fell to her knees crying harder.

"Cease fire." Hayden told the squad, they stopped and stepped back. Hayden crouched down in front of her, "Jasmine, listen to me alright? It's true a gun killed your brother, but the gun doesn't fire itself. Enemies fired those guns, enemies killed your brother. And he died saving a handful of others. You can't fear the gun because as much as it was used to harm...It can be used to protect. So take this gun, and aim for the target and protect." Hayden said calmly as he offered his hand to her and pulled her up with himself.

Jasmine held the gun up and aimed for the target but she was still shaking still and trying not to cry. "I-I can't..."

"Yes you can. Stop saying you can't and tell yourself you can! Come on now, you've made it this far. This gun is the only thing you have between protecting your family and friends and the enemies killing them. You are the only one who can keep them safe, Jasmine. That target is your enemy, that enemy who killed your brother. Stop letting the enemy win! Aim and fire, right now!" Hayden encouraged her. Jasmine had tears in her eyes but she narrowed them and lifted the gun again, this time no longer shaking she pulled the trigger and she hit the bulls eye perfectly. "And that one shot just protected Odin knows how many people. Remember that every time you hold and fire that gun, you're protecting the people you love."

Jasmine wiped her eyes as she nodded and smiled to him then out of the blue she hugged him around the waist, "Thank you, Drill Sergeant." She told him, Hayden hugged her with one arm, gave a nod and stepped back.

"Good work, all of you." Hayden said proudly as he took the phone back from Theo. "Guns down, clean up for lunch."

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" The recruits calls as they put their guns to safety then placed them down in the crate before heading back to the barrack to get ready for lunch.

" _ **Hayden...What gives you huggin another girl?"**_ Rachel asked quickly.

"She was just thanking me." Hayden remarked as he took his gun off and set it down. He saw their unsure faces, and Avery's specifically looking really upset about it. "Do you all remember, Oivind?" He asked, they nodded. "That girl is his little sister, forced into the military by her father because he said since Oivind died that it's up to her to make the family proud. She's terrified to be here, and I made a promise to keep her safe."

" _ **That's terrible..."**_ Camille frowned some.

"Yeah, she's...like a little sister to me. I promised Oivind I'd keep her safe and I promised her that she wouldn't die. I protect her as I'd protect you, Cami..." Hayden sighed.

" _ **We understand...So do you have time to talk, we're on lunch right now."**_ Avery asked. Just as he was about to answer there was a lot of screaming and running. He looked closer to see wild dragons flying over. **_"What's going on?"_**

"Dragons...Those are all new recruits who aren't trained. Here, talk to my friends for a mine or two. I'll take care of this..." Hayden said handing the phone to Ritka and rushing off and then the guys followed him. "TOOTHLESS" Hayden called out then whistled for him. There was a slight screech as Toothless bolted out from behind A barrack and run along side Hayden-who jumped on his back and the took to the air where the wild ones were.

" _ **What the hell is he doing?!"**_ Seth said now.

"Don't you worry about, Haddock...He's got this." Lennox chuckled. They saw Hayden using Toothless to wrangle them flying in a circle overhead, after two minutes or so they saw Hayden fly straight up and the dragon followed him but one got to close and knocked Toothless which caused Hayden to fall off from a very high point in the sky.

"TOOTHLESS! Dive bomb!" Hayden called in the air, Toothless adjusted himself and whipped around as he tucked his wings and shot past Hayden and got under him then opened his wings slights to slow down as Hayden landing on him when Toothless was under him and the two glided in a quick turn upwards to avoid hitting the ground at such a strong force. "YEAH!" Hayden cheered as Toothless fired a blast of joy. "Now lets finish this..." Hayden smiled as he and Toothless landed under the circling dragons, he cupped his hands over his mouth as Toothless opened his own mouth and the two of them let out a very loud roar together. The dragons stopped and landed before him, bowing their heads to Toothless and Hayden-who got off Toothless and approached a Nadder who pressed it's nose to his open palm which was up because his hand was.

"Lieutenant! We brought-," The Major began but saw all the dragons calm near Hayden and blinked, "back up..." he finished.

"No need, it's handled." Hayden smiled to them.

"What that...You were never trained to take on dragon wrangling of that size..." Masons stated.

"I just went with what works...Just got show them who is in charge." Hayden stated while the Nadder nuzzled his face, then a Nightmare did the same. One of the Zipplebacks began snarling and growling but Toothless growled back baring his fangs at the two headed dragon. It expelled some gas as the second head sparked to light it, this time Toothless's back spines split into two making it look like a line of small V's while his back, top of the head, nostrils and inside the back of his throat was glowing blue. Toothless roared loudly again as the Zippleback stepped back and bowed it's head to Toothless in submission almost.

"I didn't know you could do that, Toothless..." Hayden blinked in surprise, he honestly didn't know his dragon could glow blue! It was unheard of at that. Toothless huffed a bit as he stomped his foot down and the other dragons took to the sky, with a wave to left of Toothless's head the dragons flew back into the forest. The blue faded as Hayden just stared at his friend. "What was that bud?"

"I've heard that dragons are known to be pack and will follow one leader. But that's normally with their own species of dragon, it's not like them to all listen to just one. Toothless must be different." Said another DS.

"No...The dragons must bow to one superior dragon who leads them all. Toothless is the only Night Fury known, and their entire race is unknown. No other dragon can...split it's spines and...glow. Toothless must be...something like an Alpha to them. And everyone bows to the Alpha and follows his orders." Hayden stated calmer now, Toothless seemed to nod to Hayden-who assumed he was right now.

"So what you're saying is that...Toothless, because he's the only Night Fury around, is the...king of all the dragon species?" Major Masons asked.

"It appears that way." Hayden shrugged.

"And they...listen to you because you and him are bonded?" Asked Masons again.

"I guess so? I mean he roared and I copied it so maybe they assume I'm in charge too. How should I know? Dragons are complex creatures, they probably have thousands of secrets we don't know about..." Hayden stated.

"Well then, Lieutenant...It appears you just became the lead dragon trainer." Major Masons grinned.

"Sorry, come again?" Hayden blinked.

"You just became the lead dragon trainer. If they listen to you and your dragon, then we can train more riders. You can still be DS of Nightwave squadron too. You can't say no, you're perfect for this job." Masons smiled. Hayden felt Toothless nudge him and croon. How could he say no, he did excel with dragons-after all he bonded with a Night Fury.

"Alright fine, I'll do it." Hayden sighed then added, "But I make the rules about dragon training and riding, fair enough?"

"Absolutely. You're lead dragon trainer now, however you want to do it." Masons nodded. Hayden nodded is response. And suddenly he was lead dragon trainer with his Night Fury, Toothless of Fort Titanwing. Now having a second position at the base, his time became incredibly constricted. He finished talking to his sister, girlfriend, and friends before hanging up then eating lunch and worked with his recruits more. After that all went down and after dinner was over, he was working on how to handle being DS to Nightwave and lead dragon trainer because it was going to be anything but easy.


	17. Promises Kept

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

17; Promises Kept

Oh, memories for him were flooding in as it was graduation day for all the new privates of Fort Titanwing. He loved seeing them all dressed in their BDU's and holding their guns, preparing to walk out for the ceremony that started in twenty minutes and that would be similar to his own graduation only they hadn't picked one soldier to lead the company this time. Given Hayden was Lieutenant, he was doing it again. He was in fact very proud of the entire Nightwave squadron: they'd aced all their training because of his help. If they didn't know what to do or were struggling, he showed them his way which they caught onto pretty quickly. Among all that training, he was the lead dragon trainer too so that made his days very long and tiring but honestly he loved it. He hated to be bored and doing nothing. So far in the base, ten new people had become dragon riders under Hayden's training. As far as rules, they had to do exactly as he said or he'd kick them from the dragon training program and Major Masons had given him the power to do just that.

Yesterday had been family day, and a lot of the new privates loved seeing their families. Hayden and his squadron were allowed to invite theirs too but Gerald couldn't get the time again since it'd been a Friday but promised they'd be up for the graduation which was today so Hayden was excited to see them again. Another person who didn't have her family yesterday was Jasmine, Oivind's little sister-who Hayden had invited to stay in his barrack while the other parents were with their families. Jasmine was like a little sister to him since Oivind had not only been one of his best friends but a brother too, Hayden had already seen the stations for the privates of Nightwave and as it stood right now, Jasmine was being stationed in Murderous Isle and Hayden was about to fix that. "I'll be back," he told Theo.

"Where ya going?" Theo asked curiously, "Grad starts in fifteen minutes."

"I know, I'll be back in time. I gotta fix something..." Hayden made his way over to Major Masons and offered a salute.

"Ah, Lieutenant Haddock. What brings you over? Everything ready for the ceremony?" Masons asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's fine...I had a request," Hayden said and Masons arched a brow at him.

"Alright, go ahead," Masons replied, facing him fully now. Hayden took a breath.

"I request you re-station, Private Flinvor to the Alpha Fire squadron to remain based here at Fort Titanwing," Hayden stated firmly.

"Can I ask why?" Masons asked slowly.

"I made a promise to a very dear friend of mine to protect his sister, and I don't intend to break it. If you station her to Murderous Isle, then I'm reassigning myself and resigning as your lead dragon trainer." Hayden informed him with a serious look in his eyes. Masons sighed as he understood: a lot of the bases around the Archipelago remember the ceremony that Hayden held for Oivind when he was killed in action while deployed to Afghanistan.

"Very well, Lieutenant Haddock. I'll let her stay here but she joins your squadron and stays in your barrack. Is that alright with your team?" Masons said.

"Like they will argue with me. Thank you, Major Masons," Hayden said, offering another salute as he returned to his spot.

"What were you doing?" Lennox asked.

"We have a new member to Alpha Fire..." Hayden remarked, when they looked at him confused: he only motioned to Jasmine who was standing pretty quietly in her position and looking nervous.

"Did you...change her stationing?" Ritka asked.

"Damn right I did. I made a promise and Hayden Haddock doesn't break his promises, ever," Hayden said firmly with his arms crossed over his chest while his squadron just stared at him. They knew what he was doing and why he was doing it. It was in his eyes that he was hell bent and determined to stay close to Oivind's little sister. When the clock struck 2pm, Hayden got them ready. "Titanwing Company, Fall in!" he ordered as they all formed together in their six different groups. They stood five by five then one on the outside left corner since there wasn't a way to make a perfect square with twenty-six privates which didn't make any sense and Hayden hated that. Alpha fire lined up behind the six different squads, so did the DS's with the exception of Hayden who was leading again. "Aten-SHUN!" He called, they fell to attention, "Shoulder...Arms!" He added, guns were brought to their shoulders and waiting. "Forward...MARCH!" Hayden commanded and they all began to move through the trees.

When the smoke went off with a bang, Hayden forced himself to remember that it was graduation and not war. He was still having trouble dealing with it but he knew he'd be alright in time. They made their way out in quick march to the field before the screaming crowd. " _Welcome parents and friends of the 88th_ _Visithug Infantry of the Titanwing Company! Before you coming onto the field our your about to become graduated privates led by Lieutenant Hayden Haddock, commander of the Alpha Fire Squadron to the 33rd_ _Fury Fighters Division stationed in Afghanistan!"_ the announcer yelled out on the loudspeaker. Reaching the field, Hayden had them halt and stand at parade rest for the remaining duration of the ceremony-which went a lot like his. Speeches while DS's were handing out graduating diplomas to say they completed BCT. As it came to a close, they all shot off their guns and Hayden nearly flinched at the sound. Some of his men did the same too. Only those who came from war would fear hearing such sounds again. Hayden led them off the field and finally it was over.

Now all the new privates were taking off their guns and leaving their barracks to see their families for pictures and more but he noticed that Jasmine was purposely being slow as if she really didn't want to go out there to see her family. He didn't blame her: they forced her in the military. Hayden left the barrack and walked outside as he saw Avery and Camille running towards him. "HAYDEN!" they yelled together and with both arms he hugged them tightly-kissing Avery lightly on the lips, and planting a kiss on Camille's forehead afterwards. Gerald and Seth walked up next and shook Hayden's hand.

"Where're Felix, TJ, and Rachel?" Hayden asked.

"Summer jobs but send their love," Gerald replied.

"LAD!" came Gobber's voice as Hayden hugged him instantly.

"Shit, hey uncle Gobber! Didn't think I'd see you today!" Hayden smiled.

"Couldn't not come see the graduation of the soldiers you trained. Besides, I missed ya," Gobber chuckled. Oh, this day had just gotten a whole lot better with Gobber there. "How ya doing?"

"I'm alright, just living," Hayden said in response.

"And...everything else, how ya doing on all that?" Gobber asked him, Hayden knew what he was talking about. The last time they'd spoken when he unloaded about his state of mind. Gerald and the others looked curiously.

"Taking it one day at a time..." Hayden said quietly, Gobber nodded to him and ruffled his head.

"So are we actually going to get to enjoy some time with you or are you being shipped out again?" Seth asked.

"I haven't heard anything about deploying right now so I'd say we're safe to hang," Hayden chuckled as his eyes scanned the area to see Jasmine walking out of the barrack slowly towards-he assumed-her parents. He really wanted to say something to the father but held his tongue: it wasn't his business. Hayden and his family, girlfriend too all sat on a blanket on the grass relaxing and talking about how the last ten weeks had been with him training the privates and being a dragon trainer, Toothless was laying in the grass too with Hayden against him. After about twenty minutes six more people walked on to the field towards them and those were: Rachel, TJ, Felix then Dylan, Ethan, and Heather. "Why are those three here and what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah...uh...Rachel and Ethan are dating now..." Avery mentioned as Hayden's eyes widened at the news: she was dating that asshole? What was next, Camille dating Dylan? Oh he'd lose it.

"Hey Hayden. We left work early and drove out to see ya." TJ smiled shaking his hand.

"And you had to bring them?" Hayden rolled his eyes as he shook Felix's hand now and eyed the other three.

"Ethan drove...so we kind'a had too." Felix shrugged.

"Whatever, just sit down and don't cause trouble." he warned Ethan, Dylan, and Heather and they did so. Another hour passed and they were all actually getting along for once.

"Lieutenant Haddock!" Tarelto called out to him, he looked over and saw him motioning to Jasmine who was being...yelled at by her father.

"You call graduating as a private an accomplishment! Hah, never heard of anything so ridiculous!" the father stated, Hayden watched as Jasmine looked like she was about to cry with her head down. They weren't standing very far away, maybe six feet or so.

"I didn't even want to be here, you made me join!" Jasmine said back.

"So you could do your family proud like your brother couldn't!" Nope. _Now_ it was his business. Hayden stood up firmly and made his way over. "But you're gonna fail as usual. You wanna make us proud: bring home a war medal. Didn't they teach you any respect here? Come on, Jasmine. Salute me, I'm your superior. I'm your father, respect me!" Jasmine closed her eyes tightly when she saw her father's hand raise to her but the hit never came and when she looked she saw Hayden there holding her father's wrist.

"You raise your hand to her again and I'm gonna do more than salute you," Hayden stated in a low tone. The area was falling quiet now and turning to watch the scene between Jasmine, her father, and now Hayden-who had involved himself.

"This is between me and my daughter. Stay out of it!" the father sneered.

"I don't care, she's on my time right now and I believe you have overstayed your welcome. Now I'm going to ask nicely: please return to your vehicle and leave these here premises," Hayden stated firmly. But the father didn't seem to like that as he used his other hand to swing at Hayden-who released the man's wrist and ducked to block it then stood up and pushed Jasmine behind him. The father tried again but swung around as Hayden pushed him a bit and he stumbled. "This military isn't about making people proud of us, it's about defending the people we care about. I don't appreciate you coming here and putting down your daughter-who has done incredibly here-down. And for the record...speaking about your son the way you do is despicable. He died a hero and I would know because I was one of the last people to see him alive. Oivind was a very good friend of mine and was taken much earlier than he deserved but he died saving fifteen other people in his squadron. He was an excellent soldier and I won't stand here and listen to you run that name through the mud! He is more of a man that you will ever hope to be. This is the last time I'll ask. Please return to your vehicle and leave!" Hayden ordered again. The man clenched his fist then walked away after glaring at Jasmine and she winced a bit. "Go on now, get!" Hayden said again.

Hayden stood in parade rest watching the man walk away to the parking lot and driving off out of the base ground. Hayden then faced Jasmine, "Thank you, Drill Sergeant."

"You're welcome. Are you alright?" Hayden asked. She nodded, then saluted him and prepared to go to the barrack. "Private Flinvor." Hayden said and she faced him sadly. "Why don't you come sit with me and my family?" Hayden offered.

"I-I don't want to intrude..." Jasmine said quickly but Hayden smiled.

"You aren't, trust me." Hayden told her, she walked back towards him and over to the blanket where his family and friends were. "This is Private Jasmine Flinvor, Oivind's little sister," Hayden introduced her.

"Hello. I'm Avery, Hayden's girlfriend," Avery stood up to shake her hand.

"I'm Camille, Hayden's twin sister," Camille beamed happily.

"And we're his closest friends on Berk. I'm Seth, I'm his cousin and these are Rachel, TJ, and Felix," Seth grinned.

"I'm his father," Gerald said calmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Jasmine replied with a soft smile now. Hayden sighed some: at least she was smiling again. He couldn't believe her father almost hit her and that's why he stepped in: he wouldn't tolerate that.

"Well done, Lieutenant Haddock," came Major Masons' voice. Hayden saluted him and got one back.

"Thank you, Major Masons. You know I don't deal with that shit and I won't let it happen when I'm around." Hayden replied.

"I know ya won't. So this is your family?" Masons asked.

"Yes sir." Hayden nodded firmly. As Masons was about to speak again there was yelling again, "Oh what now!" He looked to see a pink and red with some yellow Nadder come rushing through. "Great..." Hayden sighed.

"Well, Haddock...You're lead trainer. This is all you," Masons said and rushed off.

"Real mature..." Hayden mumbled, "Alpha Fire, fall in!" Hayden commanded-his men stood up and rushed to him in formation. "Get these people out of range, behind the safety glass! On the double!"

"Yes sir!" They nodded saluting and began rounding people up to get to the safety glass which was fire and bullet proof. The Nadder charged towards him and took to the air to shoot it tail spines at him but he back flipped and dodged them once then another wave came before he was just inches in front of her face moving in the blind spot before scratching the side of her face and hitting a pressure point making the dragon drop to the ground with it's eyes closed: it was still breathing-it just appeared to be sleeping. Hayden sighed heavily, taking a breath.

"It's clear!" Hayden called out so people began making their way out slowly now and staying behind him.

"Hayden...oh Gods you got hurt!" Avery said quickly, Hayden arched a brow then looked at his right arm-where he evidently did get hit with one of the Nadder's spines.

"Haddock's hit! MEDIC!" Ritka called out.

"Oh shut up, Ritka. We aren't at war right now..." Hayden mumbled, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"But you're bleeding son..." Gerald pointed out. Hayden watched the Nadder slowly begin to get up with a snarl as Hayden turned his head with his eyes closed, hand up and palm out. The Nadder calmed down now as it sniffed his palm and then pressed its nose to his palm calmly. Hayden smiled as he scratched under her chin now while she squawked and sat down comfortably, purring at his touch. "I'll live. I've been hit by plenty of fire and spines in this job..." Hayden added afterwards.

"I'll never understand how they respond to you so well," Milstead smiled gently.

"I understand them. They are just as scared of us as we are of them. If we show them we aren't afraid, then they won't be afraid either. I give my trust and they trust in response," Hayden shrugged: the Nadder licked his face then turned its head when Jasmine walked over again. The Nadder left Hayden's side and began to move around Jasmine, sniffing her curiously. "It's okay, don't freak out. She's just getting to know you," Hayden instructed.

"Wh—why?" Jasmine asked.

"Dragons are curious creatures, she must of taken an interest in you," Hayden told her. The Nadder stepped back and squawked happily but Jasmine was confused about it. Hayden bent down and picked up a stick then handed it to Jasmine. "Throw it," Hayden said so Jasmine took the stick and threw it as the Nadder rushed off to grab it and bring it back. "I think I see what's going on now...Flinvor. Close your eyes, turn your head and put your palm out and up," Hayden commanded. Jasmine-not wanting to disobey a direct order-did as told and like with Hayden, the dragon pressed her nose to Jasmine's hand-only this time the dragon's eyes were closed. "Knew it." Hayden grinned.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Like when I bonded with Toothless, this Nadder chose Private Flinvor to bond with," Hayden smiled.

"S-So I just...bonded?" Jasmine asked, Hayden nodded to her. "Now...what do I do?"

"Give her a name and I expect to see you at 0700 for dragon training tomorrow morning," Hayden told her. Her eyes widened.

"I-I can join dragon training?" Jasmine asked.

"If the dragon chooses you and bonds then there is no breaking the bond. Private or not, you keep your dragon and start training to become a rider under me," Hayden told her firmly. "She'll be needin' a name, Private."

Jasmine looked over the Nadder who was squawking contently and purring against her shoulder and cheek then smiled softly, "Swiftshot..." she finally said.

"I'll see you bright and early at 0700, Private Flinvor," Hayden nodded approvingly.

"Sir, yes sir!" Jasmine said happily. Toothless came beside Hayden now and crooned, jumping around a bit.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're getting antsy." Hayden chuckled as he jumped on Toothless's back. "Be back in a few minutes, someone has energy to burn," Hayden rubbed Toothless's neck now, "Let's go bud!" he called out as Toothless took to the sky with a roar.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Ethan blinked.

"Lieutenant Haddock is the best trainer and rider we've ever had," Major Masons replied as they were looking up to see Hayden and Toothless heading straight up then the two leveled out as Hayden stood on his back.

"Oh don't you dare..." Avery groaned out. Hayden back flipped off of Toothless as the two began heading straight down for the ground. Toothless pushed Hayden with his paw making him spin around in the air with a bright smile on his face, as they neared the ground Toothless tucked his wing and moved under Hayden who positioned himself in the saddle and the two pulled up about five feet before hitting the ground, did one flip and then landed.

"Good work bud. We nailed it that time!" Hayden rubbed his head as Toothless licked his face, "Ugh...You know that doesn't wash out!" he grumbled trying to get it off now.

"You dummy!" Avery said.

"What?" Hayden asked, "Oh that? Oh come on, Toothless would never let me get hurt."

"Still...Be careful, Hayden. You're not invincible." Avery sighed hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Alright privates! Station assignments are posted on the mess hall door! Check 'em out, and make sure you're ready. Everyone shipping outside of Fort Titanwing leaves tomorrow!" Major Masons called out. The privates all left the field to go check their new station assignments and Jasmine went too. Hayden sat with his family again as Jasmine came over sadly after thirty minutes.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Hayden asked.

"I'm being...moved to Murderous Isle...So I guess this is goodbye," she said, Hayden stood up and shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere, Flinvor. You're staying here and joining Alpha Fire with me and the boys," Hayden told her calmly as her eyes widened a bit.

"But the sheet said..." she began, worriedly.

"I took care of it before graduation, your stationing right here with Alpha Fire." Hayden informed her again. Masons came over now nodding to what he said.

"Lieutenant Haddock put in a personal request that you stay with his squadron here and Fort Titanwing, Flinvor. You will be staying in A barrack with them and anywhere they go from now on, so will you," Major Masons stated.

"Y-You made it so I'd stay with your squad?" Jasmine asked in shock.

"Of course I did. I made you a promise, and one to your brother too. And I don't break my promises. Besides, I'm not about to lose one of my best soldiers." Hayden stated. Without warning, Jasmine hugged him tightly and he blinked a few times.

"Thank you...I promise I won't let you down, Lieutenant Haddock," Jasmine said before pulling back. "Sorry..." she said, knowing she wasn't supposed to act like that to her commanding officer.

"It's...okay. And don't mention it. So I'll see you tomorrow for dragon training," Hayden smiled to her and she nodded firmly to him. Masons wandered off while Hayden's unit: Eli, Theo, Daryl, Steven, and Jason, came over and welcomed Jasmine to the team. As the day continued, families began to leave. Hayden's stayed as long as they could until 7:30pm when it was time to go. Jasmine already moved her stuff into the A barrack, sleeping on the bottom bunk of a spare that was brought in. Only one other person got put on the Alpha Fire squadron: her name was Samantha Svendson and she was bunking with Jasmine.

"Will we get to see you again soon?" Avery asked.

"Not sure, I should be due for some leave soon. Couple months, maybe less. Depends on training, and if more recruits come in," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, you be careful okay, and make sure to call and write home..." Camille reminded.

"Yes sis, I know. I love you guys...maybe not you three though. You're only here by association of Rachel," Hayden had said the love you thing to his family, girl, and friends but excluded to Ethan, Dylan, and Heather in it. After that he said goodbye to the others, saving Avery last to kiss and hug like always. Hayden watched them leave the area and get to the parking lot then he waved as they drove off. Once out of sight, Hayden entered A barrack and kicked off his shoes to lay in his bed. "Gods, it feels good to lay down..." Hayden sighed out.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Samantha asked.

"Well I got dragon training, not sure what the rest of you are doing." Hayden shrugged closing his eyes now.

"Night, Lieutenant!" The boys and two girls called to him, Hayden gave a wave and finally let sleep take him. He didn't care it was only 7:45pm, he was exhausted from the day but it was over and now things would be a little easier. He'd gotten to see his family, and girlfriend and he'd made sure to keep his promise to Oivind about keeping his sister safe. Now he could relax at little.


	18. No Choice

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

18; No Choice

Hayden was glad to be on Visithug-he'd loved it since the Alpha-Fire squadron landed there after getting out of Afghanistan. It felt weird to think about it, that they weren't there anymore. They'd been out of what they referred to as Hell for about eight months now, in a month it'd be nine. Currently it was December of 2018, and he'd been very busy: dragon training and being a Drill Sergeant to two more squads since the graduation of his first squad, Nightwave. There had been two other batches of recruits since then and of course, Hayden was a DS for them but he'd always be leader of Alpha Fire. Hayden hadn't been allowed to go home yet and hoped he could soon: he missed Avery and Camille the most. They had finished their Sophomore year of high school in the middle of June, and of course started their Junior year during the last week of August. He couldn't believe how fast the time was going: he'd been in the military a full two years and two months now and he still felt like it was one of the best decisions he ever made even with all the horror from Afghanistan that kept him up some nights.

It wasn't as bad as before: mostly he could push it back but sometimes it got the better of him and he just held firm. A lot of members in Alpha-Fire were now dragon riders: Theo, Eli, Steven, Daryl, Samantha, Jasmine, and Jason. A few others too but Hayden was proud to say that everyone in his unit had a bonded dragon and were full riders to the dragon aerial guard, having earned their Dragon Wings pins. Theo and Daryl bonded with Nightmares where Theo named his Phoenix and Daryl used the name Ashspark. Eli, Jasmine, and Samantha had Nadders. Jasmine's being Swiftshot, Eli using Sunflare, and Samantha called hers Solarsky. Steven and Jason ended up with Gronckles, using the most obvious names for them: Jason's was Stomp and Steven's was Rocky. Hayden got a kick out of it but all of them were trained now and loved being dragon riders: he could vouch for how awesome it was to be able to fly in the sky above the clouds. Nothing could beat it.

Hayden was most impressed by Jasmine, who was a lot more comfortable in the military now. He knew she'd been forced in but now she seemed to of accepted it and even showed that she liked it slightly since having Swiftshot with her. She wasn't as scared anymore and was indeed a very good soldier if Hayden said so himself, which he did often. Jasmine and Samantha had become really good friends and Hayden was happy for her: it had kind'a sucked when she first joined and didn't have any other girls in the original all-boys squadron known as Alpha Fire. But then Samantha came and she felt better about it. Hayden wanted to see his family and friends again: he missed them but he'd asked about leave and it hadn't been granted right now so that sucked that he was stuck having to use his phone to text, call, or Skype with them when he managed to find a quick minute to sit down and breathe.

Hayden and Avery had been doing great in their relationship even though it was long distance: they talked as much as they could about what had been going on new since the last time they talked. Right now it was about twice a week as Hayden also had to fit in talking to his other friends and Camille. Hayden and Avery admitted that their feelings had evolved and were now saying _'I love you'_ on the phone calls before they ended. And they'd be together a full year of dating come the second week of May 2019 so Hayden hoped he'd get to see her for that so they could celebrate being together for so long and surviving the distance which neither of them would deny was harder but they made it work, just as they said they would. Hayden didn't really talk to his dad, in fear of more arguments but he did let him know that he was okay and missed everyone.

Hayden himself in free time got more training in for stealth, negotiations, and more: it never hurt to learn more and sharpen the skills after all. Hayden went running every morning on the track at 5am while the the squads were getting ready for the day with breakfast and what not. Hayden liked keeping himself in peak form and it made him feel good to know he'd gone from a scrawny twig to a slightly buff guy. It was nothing huge, but muscles were evident and he'd been told that by Rachel, before she'd gotten with Ethan and Hayden was always told by Avery how hot he apparently was. He wouldn't deny it was a nice feeling he no longer was a twig. He'd just come back from a run, it was about 5:20am when he did so he took a shower and got dressed then relaxed until it was time for breakfast. There were no recruits to train right now and it was pretty quiet around the Titanwing base.

(Berk; Few Hours Later)

Around 9am, the students were all in class. Camille, Avery, Seth, TJ, Felix, and Rachel were shockingly having a lot of the same classes together this year. It was quiet:, normal classes that were boring. Camille and Avery kind'a wished that Hayden would call to distract them but that chance wasn't very high since they knew he was busy with training or something along those lines. They all sighed heavily as the teacher was going on and on about something they cared nothing about. The school recently suffered a loss in their junior class, a kid had killed himself because of bullying and the police were still trying to find who was responsible but so far no luck and no one was stepping forward. There was a ding on the intercom to alert of a message.

" _All junior students to the gymnasium immediately. Thank you."_ came the principal's voice.

"I didn't know there was an assembly today..." the teacher murmured then stopped quickly as she put her book down and the classes all filed out into the halls and made their way to the far side of the school where the gymnasium was. Everyone was confused as to what was going on: it didn't make any sense. A lot of them were actually scared too, things like this didn't happen often. Everyone was sitting down talking to one another about the situation but no one could put a finger on what it was about.

"This is kind'a scary...why would we get called here and then the principal not show?" Avery said, as the doors opened as Alvin Trechdon came in with a man behind him holding a gun: people began to get quiet and get scared.

"Come on now, you don't want to do this...the police will find who did it..." Alvin tried to tell the man.

"No! I'm sick of waiting on the police. I want to know who made my brother kill himself!" the man yelled, and now everyone understood. This guy was going to hold the junior class hostage until he found out who did it and if anyone stepped forward they would probably be killed. "I want all cell phones slid to the middle of the room...Anyone holding back dies." Not wanting to argue they all took out their phones and passed them down to the front row students who slid them in sections. The man then made the teachers collect them and put them in a bag that was given to the guy.

(Fort Titanwing; Hours Later)

"Haddock. I need you in my office right away." Major Masons said over the intercom to the base, Hayden jumped out of bed and got ready as he raced to his Major's office and entered panting. "There's a situation in Berk and I have to send you and your unit to handle it."

"Why type of situation?" Hayden asked.

"A bomb and shooter threat at Berk High School." Hayden's eyes widened hearing the name of the school. "The police are there but the shooter is refusing to answer calls or anything. We don't know anything other than Fort Dreki is asking for your team because they know you have the training for it. There's a chopper waiting to take you there."

"I'll keep you posted via radio, Major Masons," Hayden nodded rushing out. "Strike One, Fall in!" Hayden ordered quickly. His team rushed out. "Grab your bomb gear and guns. We're going to Berk to handle a delicate situation. I will hear no arguments or questions, I'll explain on the chopper." His men nodded quickly and went to get their gear as he did too. They loaded on the chopper, shut the door and took off towards Berk. It'd be a quick flight or Hayden hoped so at least.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Theo asked.

"Berk High School is under bomb threat and has a shooter inside...Fort Dreki requested this team to handle it..." Hayden answered. Their eyes widened.

"Berk High...that's..." Eli paused worried.

"It's where my sister, friends, and girlfriend go to school...Delicate situation." he reminded them and they nodded and kept quiet for most of the flight there. Upon arriving almost two and a half hour later, Hayden didn't even wait for the helicopter to land as he jumped out and rushed to the lead officer in charge. "Status update, now!" Hayden ordered.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"Lieutenant Hayden Haddock of the Archipelago Army. We were called here to handle this so update, now!" Hayden said again.

"A shooter got to the principal, had him order all juniors to the gym and then the rest of the school was evacuated. Shooter won't respond to calls going in and so far we haven't heard any shots fired," the chief of police said to him.

"Just the junior class? This shooter must have a personal thing going on..." Eli stated now beside Hayden.

"Has anyone tried the intercom?" Hayden asked.

"No...He won't answer," another officer said.

"The intercom has a two way...Oh never mind. Theo, get me a map of the school." Hayden said, Theo nodded getting on the computer and pulling up the school floor plans for Hayden to look at. "The gym has two outside exits and one inside entrance. The doors are probably locked...The only way in would be the ceiling but scaring a shooter could be bad..." Hayden mumbled to himself trying to think now. He had to get inside or find a way to talk to the shooter and quickly. "Theo, can you get me on the intercom through the phone lines?" Hayden asked.

"Sure can, Lieutenant." Theo gave a thumbs up and got to work, after fifteen minutes a distant dinging was heard meaning the intercom was on now and Theo handed him the cell phone.

(Inside)

The intercom going off got the shooter's attention as he looked around. "I'm not talking to anybody!" he yelled out.

" _ **If you don't talk then we can't solve this."**_ Hayden's voice rang through the room as Avery and Cami lifted their heads quickly.

"Who am I talking to!"

" _ **This is Lieutenant Hayden Haddock of the BA Army. Who am I talking to?"**_ Hayden asked now.

"Jeremy Bryant...I'm not letting any of them go, not until the people step forward and admit what they did!" the shooter, Jeremy now said.

" _ **Okay, okay. That's fine, Jeremy. But I need to know everyone is okay, will you let me come inside to check?"**_ Hayden tried. Jeremy didn't answer, " _ **I need to know everyone is alright, Jeremy. I promise I'll come in alone and unarmed. No cops, no tricks. Just me."**_

"How can I trust you not to trick me!? I don't even know who you are!" Jeremy yelled.

" **You can trust me. I promise...Now I know you have the junior class hostage in there, I know you're a student at Berk University and just lost a brother who was in the junior class. My sister is in the junior class you're holding...Okay, you can ask her yourself that if I make a promise...I'd sooner die than break it,"** Hayden said to him calmly.

"Which one of you is this guy's sister?!" Camille slowly put her hand up. "Can I trust him? Because if you lie...I'll kill you first..." Jeremy said.

"You can trust my brother...He'd never lie or break a promise. I swear it..." Camille said shakily. Jeremy closed his eyes and growled almost looking to the speaker.

"Only you. I see anyone else or any guys and I'll start shooting," Jeremy said in response.

" _ **Alright. I'm coming to the outside door on the left side...I'm going to need you to let me in. I'll knock when I get there..."**_ Hayden replied.

(Outside)

Hayden knew it was risky involving Camille but he knew he could do this. "All of you stay back..." Hayden warned them.

"You can't do this by yourself..." Lennox told him.

"I have to...Stay here and wait for my mark," Hayden told them swiftly and they nodded as took off his gear and set it down. They didn't want him going in unarmed but he wouldn't risk anyone else's life needlessly. Hayden reached the door and knocked twice. In about fifteen seconds the door was pushed open and he saw Jeremy with a gun pointed to his face. Hayden put his hands up as Jeremy pulled him in and shut the door tightly then checked him to make sure he was unarmed before stepping back still holding the gun on him. This gun was pistol: something he'd used in war himself. Hayden wasn't scared: he had survived Afghanistan. Without warning, Jeremy aimed the gun at Hayden's leg and shot him in the thigh. Hayden hit the ground hard, holding his leg which was already bleeding badly.

"Hayden!" Camille and Avery shouted.

"Sit back down or I'll kill him!" Jeremy warned angrily, Hayden cringed checking his leg. He took off his jacket then inner shirt and wrapped it around his leg before putting his outer coat on. The intercom beeped meaning one of his men were about to ask about the shot fired. "Get them to back off..." Jeremy warned.

" _ **Lieutenant, we heard gun fire, is everyone alright?"**_ came Theo's voice quickly.

"Everyone is fine, Holgerson." Hayden told him.

"He's lyin! Hayden got shot in the thigh!" Avery cried.

" _ **We're moving in!"**_

"NO!" Hayden said firmly. "Stand down, that's an order! I've got it wrapped, I'm fine...for now..." Hayden yelled and it went quiet. Hayden new that he might bleed out if this dragged out, the bullet was still in his leg and he'd need it treated but he wasn't pulling out yet. Not until he saved these people, or talked the shooter down. "Jeremy, listen to me...Shooting me isn't gonna prove nothing. Hurting anyone here won't prove nothing...You're going to get yourself in more trouble. Just stop now and we can work this out..." Hayden grunted through the pain, already the blood was coming through the make-shift bandage he'd made with his tee-shirt.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not what I want...I didn't come here for me. I came here to help you, Jeremy. Now why don't you tell me what is going on and why you have taken the junior class hostage? What do you gain from this?" Hayden asked, keeping his hands up.

"My brother committed suicide because of bullies in this class and no one has stepped forward! I didn't let you in to talk me. I said you could check them!" Jeremy yelled.

"And then you shot me! I came in unarmed as promised and you still shot me. You're making this worse for yourself but regardless...Listen to me, I can help you," he panted hard, "You know that you are surrounded, you know the cops are here and trying to find a way in. Their job is to obtain the shooter and set these people free. They've given me ten minutes before they take over again...And when they come they will either arrest you or shoot you. And if you die then you don't see justice served for your brother's death...Right now I'm the only one who can help you but you have to talk to me," Hayden offered.

"I want to find who pushed my brother too far...and I want to kill that person!" Jeremy answered angrily.

"I understand you want to hurt the one who hurt your brother...But this isn't the way to do it," Hayden told him.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!" Jeremy yelled.

"I am trying to help you but I can't if you aren't willing to help yourself. Why did your brother kill himself, Jeremy?" Hayden asked.

"He was bullied, weren't you listening!" Jeremy scolded him.

"Did he tell you he was bullied?" Hayden asked him directly and Jeremy stepped back, momentarily taken off guard. Then he blinked.

"No but...I was always bullied and he shied away and was quiet like me so he had to have been..." Jeremy answered.

"That doesn't mean he killed himself because of bullies, Jeremy. Let me tell you something...People kill themselves for a ton of reasons. Depression, bullying, PTSD, and more...and just because you were bullied doesn't mean he was too. I used to go to this school year, about two years ago and I was bullied all the time too. I was called weak, stupid, and useless...but you don't see me going around holding entire grades hostage and demanding the people who used to hurt me to come down to face their death. Now maybe your brother was bullied but that doesn't mean he killed himself because of it...You don't know what caused it. You are not a killer, Jeremy...You don't want to do this. You don't want to kill... Please...give me the gun and we can leave together and no one has to get hurt..." Hayden held his hand out now for Jeremy to give him the gun. Jeremy closed his eyes he lowered it then leaned forward, preparing to hand it over to Hayden when two guys stood up.

"It was us! We didn't mean too!" the one on the right said quickly.

"Sorry Lieutenant...But I still have my own revenge to get..." Jeremy pulled back the gun and turned it on them to shoot as Hayden forced himself up and tackled Jeremy down and wrestled him for the gun. It went on a good two minutes before Hayden managed to get it away from him but then Jeremy stood up and opened his shirt revealing a bomb. "It doesn't matter...I'll kill them, you, everyone and myself!" Jeremy laughed out with his hand reaching for the detonator. Hayden was laying on the floor on his stomach, he grabbed the gun and forced himself to stand up as he held it with two hands to hold it steady. He didn't want to do this-he really didn't-but if he didn't than everyone was dead including the two people he cared for most. Hayden positioned his finger on the trigger and fired it. The laughter from Jeremy stopped as Hayden panted, watching him fall backward to the ground, dead from a bullet between the eyes. He limped over and took the detonator as he reached for his radio.

"This is Lieutenant Haddock. Area secure, bomb disarmed and shooter...dead. Hostages safe...Building clear to enter..." Hayden panted a little.

" _ **Copy that, Lieutenant. We're entering. Over."**_ Hayden dropped the radio as his legs gave out and he fall back against the bleachers holding his leg, panting and sweating. He hadn't been shot in a long time and the pain still sucked tremendously. Camille and Avery rushed down the bleachers to him on the other side, both in tears as the doors were kicked in and his team rushed to him.

"Lieutenant!" Theo said checking his leg.

"Is he...gonna be okay?" Avery asked while trying to stay out of the way.

"How does it feel?" Lennox asked.

"It feels like fuckin ice cream cones and sunshine...How the hell do you think it feels, Lennox!" Hayden groaned.

"Good to see ya didn't lose that sarcasm, Lieutenant." Ritka chuckled some.

"Fuck...you, Shit...head..." Hayden closed his eyes panting still, cringing at the pain.

"Don't worry, we'll get ya fixed up. Ambulance is comin'," Tarelto said and rubbed his shoulder. "He'll be okay, he's been shot before...This ain't enough to take 'im down," Tarelto added, looking to Avery and Camille. The paramedics rushed in with a gurney and lifted Hayden onto it as they got an IV going and applied pressure to his leg.

"I'm riding with him, I'm his sister...Avery, call my Dad and tell him what happened!" Camille said as she got up, holding Hayden's hand while walking alongside the bed as it rolled out of the gym and to the ambulance. Avery nodded as she pulled out her phone to call Gerald: she had actually never turned it in when Jeremy ordered them too. Once Hayden was in the ambulance, he sighed out, closing his eyes. "You idiot..." Camille cried.

"Just...doin...my job, sis..." Hayden coughed a little.

"Rest now..." Camille stroked the side of his face, Hayden closed his eyes and laid there for the duration of the ride. He ended up having to do it again. Kill someone. And this time he wasn't even at war: this time it was just a civilian who was trapped in grief about losing his little brother to suicide and Hayden had shot him in the head to stop him from setting off a bomb. It just made him feel worse about himself and once more the pain was consuming him from the inside about all his kills, and what was worse, he knew it wouldn't be his last.


	19. I'm Begging You

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

19; I'm Begging You

The students of Berk High School couldn't believe what just took place in their gymnasium. It started off like any normal school day, but then the juniors were summoned to the gymnasium for an unknown reason that became clear when a male-who later became known as Jeremy, was holding a gun to their principal. The rest of the school was evacuated, police were called and the juniors were trapped there until their old classmate, Hayden Haddock, a Lieutenant in the army showed up to negotiate. As soon as he was let in and checked for weapons he was shot in the leg. His sister and girlfriend freaked out with worry but Hayden never faltered from the task at hand. He kept his men back while he talked to Jeremy to get him to stop his attack. Everything had been fine too until the idiots who actually bullied Jeremy's little brother stepped forward. Jeremy retracted handing Hayden the gun and went to shoot the two responsible for making his little brother commit suicide, but Hayden tackled him and they wrestled for the gun. Hayden got it away and Jeremy revealed he was wearing the bomb. Before anyone had time to react, Hayden took his position and shot Jeremy in the head, killing him instantly.

They were shocked, scared, but over all happy due to being safe. Hayden was rushed to the hospital and Camille rode with him. Avery called the Haddock twin's father to tell him what happened. Given how scary everything was, the students were given the rest of the day off while the school did a full sweep to check for anything else. Most parents had to pick up their kids, the ones who didn't drive on their own at least. Rachel, Ethan, TJ, Seth, Heather, Avery, and Felix were all sitting at the park closes to the hospital, Camille said she'd message when Hayden woke up since went in for surgery.

"Avery...I'm sure he's fine. Not sure if you're aware of this but you got one tough boyfriend." Rachel rubbed Avery's back since she was crying silently.

"Yeah, he'll be alright." Seth added now trying to comfort her.

"He could of died...He could have been killed right there in front of me..." Avery whimpered softly.

"But he didn't. He's a soldier, Avery...He knows what he's doing...Felix tried. Avery's phone rang as she quickly answered it.

"How is he?!" She asked right away.

" _He's okay. Just got out of surgery five minutes ago and in recovery. The doctor said it didn't hit anything vital, and he'll be good as new in a few days. Might walk with a limp for about two weeks but otherwise, he's perfectly fine and should be up in about thirty minutes when the anesthetic wares off."_ Came Gerald's voice on the other side and Avery just sighed out in relief.

"I'm so glad...Thank Thor..." Avery tried to control her crying now.

" _He's tough, Avery...There's very little that can take Hayden down for long since he joined the military..."_ Gerald answered.

"I know that sir but...I can't help but...worry especially after...today." Avery responded.

" _I know, it was scary for everyone. Me too because I had no idea..."_ Gerald sighed. _"His team already said they have to report back to base as soon as Hayden is discharged."_ Avery's hopes crashed of being able to spend time with him and make sure he was alright. Why did he have to go back right away?! He'd been shot in the leg, he should be allowed at least a week to recover. Avery know tho that even if it weren't the military, Hayden would probably still get up and do things.

"Can we come by to see him for when he wakes up?" Avery asked.

"Of course you can, I think he'd like that." Camille said now.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Avery nodded as she hung up afterwards. "He's out of surgery, doctor said he should up and walking in a few days." Avery informed her friends as she got up to start headed towards the hospital. They just got up and followed her there, fifteen minutes later they arrived and Gerald met them so he could take them to Hayden's room. When they got there, Hayden was laying in the hospital bed under the covers while his hands were at his sides and one arm had an IV in it. His soldier friends were leaning on the windows.

"You're a tough lil shit, Haddock..." Ritka scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

"Every patrol, every mission, every anything...He pushes himself the hardest because he can't stand failure. He told us that he loved the military because there's never any disappointment there and no matter what everyone is equal since we all look the same, feel the same..." Theo added.

"And damn if he hasn't been through some shit too..." Lennox smacked Tarelto in the chest and shook his head.

"Like killing and stuff?" Dylan asked.

"Kind'a. Not sure how much he's told you but...One time he left to handle a dragon situation and he left his journal open when we'd just gotten back from Afghanistan and he had come back from his twenty-four hour pass and what he wrote just...I don't know. It was deep." Lennox sighed.

"What did he write?" Camille asked.

"I can still taste the powder, from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screamin, _'Run, Soldier, run'_. I can feel the backpack on my shoulders, God, it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought. They taught me how to put that uniform on, I just can't get it off." Ritka stated.

"And then under that he wrote: _God there's no end in sight. Cuz even though I'm home now...I'm still fighting for my life_. All soldiers are required to have psych evals done when returning from deployment, and even after missions. Hayden's...came back perfectly normal. As in nothing ever happened, nothing traumatic. But I don't know...that journal entry makes it seem like there's a lot more going on in that head of his." Matthews stated as they all looked at Hayden who was still unconscious.

"There is." Came Gobber's voice as he came in now and all eyes were on him, "But don't you worry. The lad will be fine."

"What do you know, Craig?" Gerald asked.

"I ain't sayin nothin. It's the lad's business," Gobber said looking at Hayden now, they all did. "Funny thing about war...The things seen, heard, and done...and never be unseen, unheard, or undone no matter how much you want to change it."

"And when you become a part of the military, it becomes a part of you. Right, Uncle Gobber?" Hayden's voice broke them from looking at Gobber to Hayden who was awake now, sitting up and smiling.

"You got it, laddie. How ya feeling?" Gobber rubbed his head.

"Eh. I been shot before." Hayden shrugged. "So...what is everyone doing in here?"

"We were checking on you, stupid! How could you come in that gym with no gear at all!" Camille whacked his arm.

"Because I said I wouldn't?" Hayden reminded.

"You got shot as soon as he made sure you were unarmed!" Avery joined on on the scolding now.

"He wanted to make sure I wouldn't stop him. Seen it before, nothing I'm not used too. He just didn't expect I'd still get up to keep fighting." Hayden remarked.

"Major Masons wants us back as soon as you're discharged. And you gotta deal with the police for shooting a civilian..." Theo told him.

"Figures..." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Hang on, you mean he's in trouble for what he did?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter that he saved the junior class, he still shot a civilian in the head with pin point accuracy as if he were on the battle field still. It's standard procedure. He won't go to prison or nothing but there's a lot that goes into it. He's fine, done worry." Lennox nodded.

"I just have to give a statement, and probably go through another psych eval. It's because I've been deployed before and they know some if not most all soldiers have trouble adjusting to civilian life again because they think they are still at war and perceive a lot of things as a threat and it takes them back." Hayden closed his eyes now.

"Hayden...?" Avery asked.

"Hm?" He replied.

"What...did you see over there?" Hayden flinched a bit but kept his eyes closed.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Was all he replied.

"Come on, Haddock..." Ritka started.

"Enough. And that's an order." Hayden said coldly. "I swear you guys always ask if I'm alright and I keep telling you I am. What is it gonna take for you to believe me, I think I've more than proven I'm reliable, loyal, and trustworthy."

"It's just...We've all been on the same missions since deployment and we've..." Hayden put a hand up to stop his friend.

"And everyone deals with it differently. Me, I just don't care. When we were over there, it didn't matter what happened. We did what we had to do because we're soldiers and that's what we do." Hayden stated. They didn't ask him about it again, none of them did. Hayden had a bad temper and they'd all seen that in arguments with his father. Pushing him wasn't wise in the slightest. After ten minutes the doctor came in to check in, Hayden said he didn't feel any pain so the doctor had him walk around then said if he didn't feel pain and could walk fine then he could be discharged.

"We brought ya a spare set of your BDU, they were in your bag that was at the gym still." Theo said holding it up to him. Hayden grabbed it and headed into the bathroom of the hospital room to change. He came out thirty seconds later in full dress and Lennox handed him the radio.

"Masons is waitin to hear if you're all good."

Hayden rolled his eyes and switched the radio on, "Alpha Fire to Titanwing base. This is Lieutenant Haddock. Do you read me, over." Hayden said.

" _ **HADDOCK! There ya are. I was worried."**_ Masons practically yelled.

"Yeah it's me. Just got discharged." Hayden replied.

" _ **Good, glad to hear it. Not much keeps ya down, lad. Anyways, I need you and the boys to get back straight away to deal with all this right now. And your dragon is getting antsy without you. Over."**_ Masons chuckled.

"Orders understood, Major. Tell Toothless 'I'm on my way bud'. Have the chopper ready outside the hospital in five minutes. We should be back in two and a half hours. Over." Hayden replied.

" _ **You got it. Sending chopper from Fort Dreki to Berk General. ETA: five minutes. See ya soon boys! Masons over out."**_ Major Masons said. Hayden tucked the radio back in his backpack pocket then he looked at his men just as the doctor came in for him to sign his discharge paperwork. He did so then motioned for the men to follow, the rest did after they walked out and left the hospital main entrance. While walking through the halls, doctors and nurses kept thanking them for their service. Once outside, Hayden looked up hearing the chopper coming then it hovered after one guy in the back dropped the rope ladder.

"Alright boys. Let's move." Hayden commanded.

"Yes sir!" They saluted then began going up one at a time. Hayden looked to his family, friends, and girlfriend again.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Avery asked.

"I was only sent here to handle the school situation. I'll call after all this stuff is taken care of and...hopefully I'll be able to come back for more time soon. Until then, I gotta go." Hayden kissed her lightly, then hugged Camille, and shook everyone's hands. Even Dylan, Heather, and Ethan got one. Hayden stepped onto the ladder and began to climb it until he was inside. "See ya soon!" He called he gave the command for the chopper to go, and sure enough it did.

"And there he goes again..." Camille sighed sadly. With nothing left to do, all of them ended up leaving and going home.

(One Month Later; January 2019)

Another Christmas he'd missed with them, this would make three total. Hayden hated it but what could he do, orders had to be followed. After getting back to the Titanwing base on Visithug, Hayden dealt with a good two weeks alone of giving statements and doing evaluations. Of course it all worked out and he was off the hook from shooting Jeremy, no matter how it looked with shooting a civilian, Hayden had still saved the entire junior class while on a shot leg. But now it was January of the new year. 2019. Hayden had requested some leave time and Major Masons said he would let him know by the end of the week and that was today.

" _Lieutenant Haddock. Can you come to my office please? Over."_ Came Major Masons voice on the radio while Hayden and the group were all sitting around in the barrack.

"On my way. Over." Hayden replied as he slipped on his boots, tied them, and then got his outer coat on and headed out to Major Masons's office. Hayden hoped this was the news about his requested leave time so he'd be able to go home at least somewhat closer to his and his sister's birthday in February. Reaching the office, Hayden knocked and waited for the response of _come in_ before entering and giving a respectful salute. But he saw the Major's firm face, the look of sadness almost resting in his eyes and Hayden instantly got worried. The Major was looking at a piece of paper, was it his leave time request he'd put in? Was he being denied?

"Thank you for coming, Lieutenant Haddock." Major Masons began slowly.

"Of course, what did you call me here for?" Hayden asked instantly, Masons sighed and closed his eyes handing him the piece of paper that had been in his hand. "What's this?" Hayden asked as he began to read it over and his eyes widened slowly with each word. There hadn't been many on the paper at all but it was all to familiar.

 **17th Dragons Den Division requesting the immediate deployment of the Titanwing Company and 1st Alpha-Fire squadron to Baghdad, Iraq. -Lieutenant General Richard Evans; Division Leader.**

They were...being deployed again and this time it was to Iraq. Hayden felt his heart drop into his stomach, how was he going to tell everyone in the company, his squadron? How was he going to tell his father, Camille, Avery, and his friends that he was being deployed a second time after only nine months of the last tour ending. He forced himself to swallow the fact that his leave was obviously denied given the circumstances had just changed with station orders. Hayden looked to Major Masons now, "When do we leave?" Hayden asked firmly.

"As soon as possible. I'm sorry, Hayden. I was going to grant your leave until that was brought to my desk an hour ago. The plane will be ready tomorrow, it's picking up soldiers in Murderous too. I would...take Toothless first thing tomorrow morning and go say goodbye to your family if you want to see them before you go." Masons told him. "The plane is going to be there picking up a squadron from Berk too." I handed the paper back as I forced a nod and left the office with my head down. Nine months out of war after being in for eighteen and who knew how long this one would be. Hayden took a deep breath as he he made his way back to the barracks slowly. The company was small this time: only one hundred soldiers remained at Fort Titanwing. And Hayden's squad, Alpha Fire didn't count as part of the company because they were their own squadron that wouldn't be broken up. Standing outside the four barracks that held his squad, and the company, he took a deep breath.

"Company, Squad! Fall in!" Hayden called out, in moments everyone filed out and stood together.

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Jasmine asked slowly standing with Samantha and beside a few others from the Alpha-Fire squadron.

"Pack your bags, with everything. Clothes, boots, personals you don't want to leave behind..." Hayden began, they all looked at him worried. "Tomorrow afternoon...We're being deployed to Baghdad, Iraq."

"No...no. Say we're not, please?" said one Private, Trish Rogers.

"I wish we weren't but Major Masons just showed me the letter. We're being deployed to join the 17th Dragons Den Division." Hayden said calmer.

"Baghdad is worse than Afghanistan! We're only privates!" Shouted one of of the newer privates from the Titanwing Company.

"I was sixteen when I got deployed immediately after graduating BCT so I don't want to hear it. Now these are the orders we are given to follow. Fall out." Hayden stated firmly walking past them and into the barrack to pack his bag. Deployed again, starting his second tour tomorrow in Iraq. Odin help him survive it.

(The Next Afternoon; Berk)

It was about 1pm when Hayden reached Berk on Toothless. The plane would be coming in about twenty minutes so he had to do this quickly. He was in uniform as always, and he left his bag with Theo to get on the plane for him. Hayden reached the school and waited before going in, he'd messaged his father to meet him there because he was there to see them all but had very limited time. When his father arrived ten minutes later, it left him with ten to say goodbye to them.

"Good to see you son, home on leave?" Gerald asked.

"Something like that..." Hayden mumbled as he walked into the school, "Wait here..." He instructed his father. Hayden signed in then went right to Camille's classroom knowing the others were in there too. Hayden took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked in. "Camille, Avery, Seth, Rachel, TJ, Felix...Can you come out here a minute?" I asked.

"Hayden!" Avery and Camille got out from their desks and went to hug him tightly, Camille first and then Avery. "Did you finally get leave?" Avery asked softly after their short kiss. Camille looked at Hayden seeing the distant, sad look in his eyes. All of them stepped out of the classroom to see him in full dress. Hayden made a motion for them to follow him outside the school and the principal had already said it was okay. Camille noticed her father there first and became worried.

"Hayden...Why is dad here? What's wrong?..." Camille asked and then she noticed his gun strapped to his back, he wasn't just in uniform. He was _in_ uniform as in gun, vest, belt, holsters, helmet too. Hayden closed his eyes now as Camille backed up with tears forming in her eyes. "No..." She whispered. "Oh Gods no, Hayden..."

"Yes." Hayden replied.

"NO! NO, no, no, no, no! Hayden, for God's sake no please!" Camille practically screamed.

"I don't...understand, what's going on?" Avery asked slowly becoming a little afraid.

"I'm...being deployed again." Hayden said.

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"I just got told last night..." Hayden sighed.

"And you didn't call!?" Avery asked.

"I couldn't! I had to tell the Company, and my squadron to pack immediately. I'm already supposed to be on that plane...But I didn't want to leave without coming here to tell you in person." Hayden said quickly and then he heard the plane as he looked to see it landing in the field.

"Haddock, we gotta move!" Lennox called to him.

"I'm coming, keep your shorts on!" Hayden yelled back looking to them all.

"Where are you going, back to Afghanistan?" Avery asked. Hayden shook his head to them and they become more worried. "Oh Hayden...no...Gods no, please don't tell us you're going...there." Hayden only nodded once.

"Yes...I'm being deployed to Iraq. And that's my plane..." Hayden told her as he kissed her deeply and wrapped her in his arms, then he hugged Camille, he even hugged his father this time. "I gotta go. I'll call, write, text, and Skype as much as I can...I love you. All of you and hopefully this one won't be as long..." Hayden said backing up. Camille and Avery were in tears as Toothless darted off to get on the plane and Hayden began to follow him.

"HAYDEN PLEASE! For the love of the Gods...Please don't go! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Camille and Avery cried after having collapsed to their knees on the ground. Hayden turned his head and saw the state they were in as well as the faces of shock and fear on my friend's and father's faces.

"I'm sorry...but I have to," Hayden said as he rushed off and jumped in the plane, he looked back at them as the hatch began to close.

"HAYDEN!" Both girls screamed out. Hayden forced himself to close his eyes and look away as the doors shut completely and the plane used large field across the street from the school to take off and get in the air.

(In The Air)

"Lieutenant?" Theo asked, Hayden didn't make a sound or look at him. "Are you alright?"

"No. For once, I am not alright and I just want to be left alone until we land if you wouldn't mind..." Hayden said quietly. Theo nodded and backed up leaving Hayden alone. That was so far the hardest thing for him to have to watch or do. Saying goodbye to them with such little time and watching their faces turn to horror and fear when he said he was leaving. And to see Avery and Camille break down on the ground begging him not to go. He never wanted to see that again, he never wanted to hear it again. Right now, he just wanted to start this tour so it could be over.


	20. Utter Hell

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

20; Utter Hell

 _-Hayden's POV-_

I hadn't said a single word since I left the school after saying goodbye to my sister, my Dad, my girlfriend, and friends. I knew it would be hard on them, but I didn't think I'd watch my sister and girlfriend collapse to the ground and beg me through uncontrolled tears not to get on the plane. And what was worse: Baghdad. Iraq was in a worse war than with Afghanistan. The fights in Iraq were massive and just about constant so there was hardly any rest, round the clock patrols, and so much more and now I was going into the heart of it with a bunch of privates who graduated three months ago, plus my squadron of twenty-six including myself. The ride to Iraq was around seven hours and we only had one layover that last an hour to drop off the Murderous soldiers to the Peaceable Island. So right now there there were fifty soldiers from Fort Dreki, one hundred from Titanwing Company, and of course my: my squadron, 1st Alpha Fire. I expected that once we landed, it'd be a lot like in Afghanistan where we'd get broken up into squads. I knew I was safe, my squad stayed together now. The only time it would change was if someone died and...someone else would come into fill the spot.

It wasn't a great thought but we knew how possible it was. I'd had this squad since Afghanistan and I loved them all like brothers and sisters. Although, midway through Fort Titanwing a few others had their stations changed so now my squad was a mix of mostly males and some females. Most of them ranged for privates to corporals and I could name them all but it'd take way too long. I was glad my Strike One unit hadn't changed: Theo Holgerson, Eli Matthews, Daryl Lennox, Steven Ritka, and Jason Tarelto. I also knew that me being a Lieutenant now meant I could be put in charge of another squadron. With Alpha-Fire and another, I'd be commanding an entire platoon.

" _This is your captain speaking, we'll be arriving in Baghdad, Iraq in ten minutes. Please remained seated until the aircraft has landed."_ I sighed: ten minutes until we landed. I heard whimpering as I glanced over to see Oivind's sister, Jasmine, shaking and trying to keep it together. I got out from my seat even though I wasn't supposed too and moved in front of her, crouching down. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Jasmine."

"I'm scared..." Jasmine said softly looking at me now.

"I know. War is a scary thing, but it will be alright, Flinvor. I promise. I made you that promise the day you started Basic and I won't break it now. You're on my squadron, and Alpha Fire is a squad of hardened soldiers who never stop fighting and give all we got until we've won. I'll say what I say before every patrol, and mission. On the wings of our fallen, we will soar to victory," I said as I reached into my coat and pulled out a set of dog tags, I handed them to her. "I've had these since it happened. They were your brother's and I've held on to them because they give me strength but I think you need them more. And Jasmine...your brother will be with you every step of the way." I told her calmly as I placed Oivind's dog tags around her neck. "Keep them under your jacket. You might not see him, but wearing those...Trust me, you'll know he's there with you." Jasmine wiped her eyes and nodded to me, "Buck up kiddo. It's all going to be fine." I stood up and moved back to my seat.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Haddock..." Jasmine said softly. I relaxed the best I could, about eight minutes to landing. I closed my eyes as Toothless crooned softly and I reached over to rub his head.

"It's alright bud. We did this once, we can do it again." I told my friend: he licked my cheek and rested his head on my lap.

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

(Berk)

No one quite understood what happened about seven hours ago. Gerald took Camille home right away after she broke down in the high school parking lot. All anyone knew from when Avery, TJ, Rachel, Felix, and Seth returned into the school was that Hayden had been deployed again. Seth explained it since Avery was a distraught mess, and at some point her mother came to pick her up. It became clear with Seth's explanation that Hayden was deployed again, and this time it was to Iraq. Everyone knew how bad it was there, and Hayden, a mere eighteen year old Lieutenant had just been sent there and left the school on the transport place with his squadron. He came two hours from Visithug, just to say goodbye to them. Avery was over at Gerald's with Camille and Seth, Gerald tried to assure them that Hayden would be fine and call as soon as he could but even he himself wasn't so sure.

The war in Iraq was much worse than in Afghanistan. Every day it seemed, groups of five to fifteen men were injured or killed in action. Avery and Camille were terrified, they'd been sitting at Gerald's since maybe 4:15pm. Gerald informed them that Hayden would be three hours ahead of them this time and probably just about to land so the call wouldn't come right away. Avery looked at the clock: it was now 8pm which meant it was 11pm where Hayden was or would be very soon. She knew when she got with him the risk of being deployed again and she had said she'd be able to handle it but she never thought it would be just nine months after his first tour ended. "Why...Why did he have to join?..." Camille whimpered softly.

"Only Hayden knows the answer to that...He said it was something he had to do the day he left for Basic," Seth told his cousin now.

"And according to his army friends, he says he likes it because there is never any disappointment and always acceptance," Gerald added.

"He had that here...Everyone accepted him, and he was never anyone's disa—Except for you!" Camille stated quickly, looking at her father angrily.

"M-me!?" Gerald stammered.

"Every single fight you two had, he's mentioned that you're never proud of him! That nothing he ever does is good enough for you to be happy or proud of him!" Camille cried out now. "He joined the army to make you proud and I swear to Odin if he dies over there, if he ever dies on a deployment...I'm holding you responsible and I will never forgive you!" Camille rushed off the couch to her room and slammed the door. Gerald didn't know what to say or do: was it his fault Hayden joined the military? Because he felt like his father was never proud of him? Gerald was proud of him but that didn't stop him from worrying about his only son being deployed to war and the possibility of Hayden dying. Gerald looked at the cell phones on the table: Camille's, Avery's, and his own. The three main phones he called and just prayed for one of them to ring soon. What scared Gerald the most about this was that he lost his wife when she was deployed to Iraq, and that tour: she never came home.

(Iraq; 11:30pm)

Eight minutes were up, they were officially over the base according to the pilots flying the plane. This time thankfully the plane could actually land to let them off so they wouldn't have to jump it. Hayden was up first with Toothless beside him as the hatch began to open slowly and already he could hear gunfire and explosions. _'Here we go again,'_ Hayden thought then went full Lieutenant mode as his eyes narrowed. "All soldiers off the plane on the double. Hustle, Hustle, Hustle!" Hayden called out. Everyone stood and began rushing off-he of course was last with his dragon. The other dragons for his squadron had been flown the night before with a lead rider who actually flew from Visithug to Iraq on the back of his dragon. Hayden's wouldn't fly without him, ever. Toothless only responded to Hayden, anyone else who tried to ride him got thrown off-hence why the two were inseparable.

Right away stepping off Hayden could see they were dead center of a large attack as a man rushed over to him. "Alpha Fire, Titanwing, and Shocker?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir!" Hayden stepped forward now.

"You're...Lieutenant Haddock of Alpha Fire, correct?" Hayden nodded to him, "We need you in the air right now for air assault. Our dragons can't get close and don't have the speed we need. I'll take care of these guys," the man said.

"Consider it done," Hayden remarked as he jumped on Toothless's back, "Call back your front line: they get caught in Toothless's blast and they will get fried," Hayden added.

"All units fall back. StrikeAir-1 is here!" the man yelled over his radio.

" _ **Copy that. All units backing off, Lieutenant General."**_ came a voice. Hayden leaned forward and patted Toothless's neck as he launched into the air over the base line seeing the enemy soldiers there. His eyes narrowed instantly as he whipped Toothless around and pulled out about six grenades from his belt then yanked out the pins.

"Plasma grenade bud in five, four, three..." he tossed them them into the group of the enemies, by estimation he had to assume there was about two hundred and fifty, "...two...ONE! NOW TOOTHLESS, EVASIVE PLASMA BLASTS!" Hayden called out. The grenades all went off in different places causing massive explosions where the group began to split up but Toothless weaved in and out of the explosions to shoot his blasts and send the enemies backing up and retreating from base lines. For added measure, Hayden pulled his M16 and began firing from atop of Toothless to keep them moving. When they were out of range, Hayden flipped Toothless around and they landed in a circle of cheering soldiers.

"Thanks for that, Lieutenant. That attack started three hours ago..." the man said.

"It's what I do..." Hayden acknowledged, getting off Toothless and rubbing his head while getting a croon, "Where is my squadron?" Hayden asked.

"I've sent them to E barrack of Echo Strike platoon-which you are now Lieutenant of. Sergeant Eric Staton is in charge of the Ember Fire squadron in D barrack And the rest have you came with have been moved around to different places on base," the man said, "I'm Lieutenant General Richard Evans of the 17th Dragons Den Division. Welcome to the Doragon base, also known as utter Hell," Lt. General informed him. Hayden had figured with his rank of Lieutenant that he'd get put in charge of a platoon.

"Is that all I needed to know?" Hayden asked.

"For now. You'll meet the Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company leaders later, they are in a meeting right now. I came out to greet you all. E barrack is just that way, 'bout a ten minute walk. I think we're safe for a while: it's gonna take those enemy soldiers a while to get back to their own base and think of a new plan of attack. We might actually get the upper hand now that you and your Night Fury are here. We've heard a lot about you from Colonel Jacobson and Major White from the Fury Fighters Division in Afghanistan. We'd asked them if they had anyone who could put a dent in these assholes, and they highly recommended you and your team," the Lt. General stated.

Hayden's eyes widened: he was deployed here specifically on request!? Oh what the actual fuck. He might as well just accept it-he did have a Night Fury after all-so he expected a lot of attention on him even though he hated it, but even he had to admit that it was pretty awesome to have the only Night Fury around and had been seen in close to thirty years, maybe longer. He wasn't sure the last time a Night Fury had been spotted, much less gotten this close to. Night Furies weren't known for being friendly in the slightest yet Toothless protected him, chose him. "Well if we're safe for a while, I'm going to meet up with my squadron, and I guess introduce myself to the Ember guys and girls..." Hayden stated as offered a salute to him: when he was given one in return, he walked towards E barrack.

Turned out as he arrived there, the two squadrons were already in one barrack to greet one another. Taking a deep breath, Hayden walked in after Toothless went to relax in the stable where a basket of fish was waiting for him. "Lieutenant!" Theo said quickly.

"That was an awesome move you did! These bastards don't stand a chance now that we got you!" came a the voice of a private.

"Alright chill out...It wasn't that big a deal," Hayden remarked as he made his way through the crowd.

"Saved ya the top bunk with me, Haddock," Theo chuckled motioning to it.

"Of course you did: we've been bunk buddies since Basic," Hayden chuckled a little as he stood before everyone. "Alright, listen up. I'm Lieutenant Hayden Haddock, leader of the Ember Strike platoon as ordered by Lieutenant General Evans. Letting ya know now that I'm also leader of Alpha Fire squadron, have been since Afghanistan. As for units, I run the Strike One. Those two facts don't change. Ever," Hayden announced over the now quiet barrack of E. "Also for warning, don't go trying to get near Toothless...he's got a bad temper." Hayden heard Toothless warble with a huff. "Oh, you just calm down you overgrown lizard with wings. You damn well know it's true." Now Toothless was quiet. "You know I love ya bud." Toothless warbled happily now.

"So...we all just here like two weeks ago...we don't have units yet..." said one of the men from the D barrack.

"Then what have you been doing for two weeks?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Mostly staying out of the way...the lot of us are from Peaceable and Meathead. Graduated six months ago, stayed stationed in our home bases." Hayden face-palmed with a sigh and shaking his head.

"How many of you are privates?" Hayden asked.

"All but three who were promoted right to private first class from outstanding achievement in Basic. Oh and one Sergeant: Eric Staton, but he was a graduate like a year ago," answered one of the girls.

"Alright. Sergeant Staton and the three private first class soldiers step out of line and behind me. I will not have disorganization in my platoon...I'll separate you myself. My squad runs on four, six man units. You will do the same. There are twenty-four of you, this shouldn't be that hard to break off into teams." Hayden mumbled. He turned to the Sergeant, "You got a master list of your squad?" He nodded and handed it to Hayden as he scanned over it. "Alpha Fire, get on your beds to keep the clutter down." His squadron did, and Hayden already noticed that two of his original guys weren't there. They'd been dropped off on the layover for a special something or other. So his squad was down to twenty-four again.

"Awaiting orders, Lieutenant Haddock." said one of the D barrack men who he was about to group into units.

"Listen up. I've going to name six people, when you're name is called stand with the others I called. I'll also give you your unit name. Don't forget it because on patrols, missions or anything when we're not on base and out there...That's what I'll be radioing in to locate you!" Hayden took a breath.

"Sir, yes sir." the group replied.

"Good. Sharp One, Privates: John Aremy, Scott Jordans, Mike Masiello, Amy Lakin, Maria Hollern. Unit leader: Private First Class Josh Varraso." Hayden stated. "Moving on. Sharp Two, Privates: Lauren Perez, Charlie Ellis, Clayton Wagner, Allen Hicks, Leon Micoy. Unit Leader: Private First Class Austin Cohen. Sharp Three, Privates: Sheri Fuller, Claire Miller, Janice Lawson, Ryan Delgado, Ricky Powell. Unit Leader: Private First Class June Morrison. Finally, led by Sergeant Staton will be Sharp Four with Privates: Sonya Alvares, Jerry Young, Eddy King, Cooper Bennet, and Melissa Clark." Hayden finished looking to see them all having moved into the groups he assigned.

"Thanks..." said Sergeant Staton.

"Don't mention it. But seriously, you can't handle forming your squad into simple six person units then this definitely ain't gonna be a good time for you. Now if everything is squared away, it's late and I'd like to call home because when I left eight hours ago...I left two people in tears..." he mumbled pulling out his phone. "You can all hang out here until 11:30, then back to your barracks." He pressed Avery's contact name and put the phone to his ear to wait for an answer. He knew it was only 9pm there, she would still be up.

" _Hayden! Oh Gods, thank Thor...Are you okay? Did you land safely?"_ came her voice instantly-a voice filled with sadness.

"I'm alright babe. Yes, I'm okay and landed an hour ago...Where's Cami? Or is she at my Dad's still?" Hayden asked.

" _I'm at your Dad's...Seth and I have been here since four..."_ Avery replied sniffling a bit. " _Cami! Hayden called!"_ she called out. Hayden sighed: here came more tears, he was sure, as he heard the footsteps of Camille rushing to the phone and he heard that he'd been put on speaker phone.

" _Thank Odin you're okay. How are you?"_ Camille asked right away.

"I'm fine. Landed an hour ago and had to jump right in with Toothless, just got to my barrack with the squad fifteen minutes ago," Hayden replied more calmly.

" _How long...will you be there?"_ Hayden heard Seth ask next.

"You know that I don't know. I'm here until they send me home, most deployments are six months to a year, and can be extended up to eighteen months before a tour ends. I could be home in two weeks or I could be home in a year and a half, but it wouldn't matter because I could also be immediately deployed back to Afghanistan. There is no way to know until my commanding officer tells me," Hayden replied sighing.

" _Hayden, can I ask you something?"_ That time, Hayden heard his father talking to him. Hayden prepared himself for another fight, " _Did you join the military...because of me?"_ Gerald asked slowly.

"And what makes you think I joined because of you?" Hayden finally asked.

" _Something your friends said while you were unconscious after being shot in the leg last month. That you liked the military because there was never disappointment and only acceptance. And since joining, you've always mentioned that I'm never proud of you, and nothing you do is ever good enough for me,"_ Gerald said quietly.

Hayden was quiet a minute, how did he respond to this? Finally, he sighed with a deep breath as he noticed his platoon had grown quiet. "You are never proud of me. You never have since Mom died six years ago and yes to me it feels like nothing I do will ever please you, will never be enough. But I accepted a long time ago that you'll never be proud of me no matter what I do and that is fine with me. But no, I did not join the military because of you." He heard silence on the other end except for Avery's and Camille's crying, hearing the barrack door open he saw Lt. General Evans walk in with four others following inside.

" _Then why did you, Hayden...This is...your second tour in the two years you've been in the military..."_ Avery whimpered some.

"Listen to me all of you. And listen good because I'm not going to say this again. I did not join the military because of anyone. No one pushed me to do it, no one forced me to make the choice to join. I did it because I wanted too. Because I wanted to do something great with my life. I got so sick and tired of everyone calling me Useless, that I'd never go anywhere in life. I was told it so much that I began to believe it myself...Until I passed the recruitment office two years and three months ago and saw the fliers on the window that said: _Want to help people, stand up for what's right, defend those you love? Join the Barbaric Archipelago Army today and be a part of something great as you become all you can be_. That alone was enough for me to make my choice," Hayden informed them softly, "I wanted to be more, I wanted to do more with my life than just...go to school and work in your office, Dad. I told you I didn't want to do what you did, I didn't want to become a lawyer and defend people who were innocent and some who are guilty. That's not me, I'm not you. I'm not anyone but me. I'm still defending people, I'm just not doing it your way with courtrooms, trials, appeals, and judges. I'm doing it my way where I defend everyone. So to answer your question, I'll give you this: I joined the military, not because of anyone...I joined for everyone, to protect you all who I love and care about." He paused now. "I fight for all of you, and I pray to Odin...that you never forget that," Hayden said firmly.

" _We just want you home, Hayden..."_ Camille said now.

"I know you want me home, but there there are other people who need me to be here so this is where I will be," Hayden replied.

" _What about us, we need you too,"_ Avery said next.

"Exactly. You need to be protected, and as a soldier out here on the front lines...I'm doing just that. That's what all of us are doing over here, protecting who love most. It's late, it's midnight over here. I gotta go. I called so you'd know I landed and I'm here now. I will come home as soon as I'm able too. Until then...Sleep easy knowing that I'm here protecting you. I love you and I'll talk to you soon," Hayden said.

" _We love you too, Hayden..."_ Camille and Avery cried together.

" _Stay safe cuz,"_ Seth added.

" _Come home soon, son..."_ Gerald stated softly.

"I will as soon as I can. Take care," Hayden said as he then pulled the phone down and ended the call closing his eyes.

"Lieutenant Haddock," said Lt. General Evans calmly. Hayden tossed his phone on his bed then offered a firm salute. "Ease up lad, don't gotta be so formal. I was coming by to introduce you to the others."

"My apologies for you having to hear all that. My family and girlfriend are...a little more emotional than I anticipated about the abrupt departure," Hayden responded.

"At least it wasn't a screaming match with your colorful vocabulary choice included..." Lennox mentioned.

"Screw you, Lennox..." Hayden remarked.

"Ah, there it is," Ritka chuckled with a few of the others.

"Pleasure to have you with us, Haddock. We fought alongside your mother when we were in our earlier army days: hit us hard when we lost her," said one man.

"I'm Firewing Brigade leader; Colonel Randy Boggs," The male, Randy, now said holding out his hand to shake Hayden's.

"Colonel Brady Greenhalgh of the 10th Screecher Regiment." Hayden shook his next.

" Lieutenant Chris Naylar, leader of the Inferno Battalion." Then he shook Hayden's hand.

"Ashflame Company, Major Donald Huntington." The Major smiled softly.

"And I'm Lieutenant Hayden Haddock. Leader of the Echo Strike platoon, Alpha Fire squadron, and Strike One unit," Hayden stated calmly. "And you already know Toothless or StrikeAir-1," he chuckled out.

"We certainly do. Well, we should let you boys get your rest. It's been a long day, tomorrow we'll start the hard stuff," Lt. General Evans smiled as he led the men out.

"Alright, Ember Fire squad, back to your barrack and get some sleep," Hayden ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant," they replied and left.

"That goes for you too, Alpha Fire," Hayden added after the Ember Fire squad left, leaving just him and his twenty-three men in there. They all got settled into their beds: Hayden flipped the light off and went to his own and he ended up being the first one to knock out and fall fast asleep. It didn't take long for the rest to do the same, as they wanted to be ready for tomorrow. First day at Doragon base in Baghdad, Iraq. Also known as utter Hell.


	21. No Shame

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

21; No Shame

Six long months had passed, putting them in the month of June of 2019 and a lot had happened since Hayden's deployment to Iraq. He was officially nineteen years ago, still the leader of the Ember Strike platoon and his squadron, Alpha Fire. Their entire platoon had been doing phenomenal since Hayden began leading it. All missions were done correctly, and at least for them there were no deaths and little injuries. It was actually a relief to him, he could deal with injuries but death always hit him harder. He knew it could happen where they were and with what they did but regardless, if he could avoid it he would. He'd gotten to talk to Avery, Camille, and his friends a decent amount: at least twice a week. He found out that they were done with Junior year now too and he was happy for them. They kept raving about the fact in two months they'd be seniors, and Hayden hoped to Odin he would be able to get home for their graduation from high school. He'd already missed so many things, many holidays and birthdays. Information had been given too so that the soldiers could receive packages and letters from home and Hayden remembered who wrote to him the most. Avery, Camille, and his friends. But never his father. Every letter he got, his friends were all over him, laughing and having a good time.

Until the one time he did get a letter from his father and he showed no shame in his emotions when he did get read it. It happened last month...

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Hayden was sitting on his bed in the barrack while his squadron was relaxing and talking with one another about the last mission and how thankful they were that it went alright. They'd come off a twelve hour guard, then another four hour secure the area mission immediately afterwards. Up sixteen hours and he would of thought they'd all want to sleep before they were put back on another patrol or guard but no, everyone was up and having a good time. It was roughly 3pm as Hayden was relaxing on his bed, phone on his chest since he'd been texting Avery but she said she had to get back to work so he was rather bored now. The barrack door opened as Hayden opened his eyes and looked over. "MAIL CALL!" Major Huntington announced. As usual, the soldiers rushed over to see if they'd gotten anything._

 _Hayden got up and pushed through them to give the Major some room to breathe. "Hey! Back off guys, you know the drill. Your name gets called, then you come up." Hayden reminded._

" _Sorry, Lieutenant." they mumbled backing off and sitting on or standing near their bunks._

" _Thank you, Haddock. Now...Let's get started." Major Huntington smiled. He began to read off names from the squadron, the soldiers coming up to get their letters or packages. Normally it went letters first, then the packages to keep down on the confusion of sorting, being at war there wasn't a lot of time to do such a thing. We were lucky they got it as far as squads for separation. Major Huntington had been in the E barrack for almost twenty-five minutes handing out letters and packages. Only a few of them ended up with nothing, Hayden got two letters and one package-which was a little more than he'd been anticipating on receiving. Nevertheless, he sat down on his bunk after placing the package down. He'd open that after he read the letters which were from Camille, and the gang no doubt. The package was from Avery, he could tell by the return address sitting at the top left. Hayden grabbed his army knife and opened the first letter, Camille's, and began to read and of course it was all the usual._

 _Hayden smiled as Theo used the ladder to come up and see him smiling. "My sister sends her best guys, she told me to tell ya." Hayden called out, the group laughed knowing that Hayden's little sister always sent her best to them. Hayden folded it up and placed it down while reaching for the next one. It was from Seth, but he had a feeling that all of his other friends probably added something in too. He tore open the top and unfolded it as he began to what he did read made him inwardly cringe. Dylan had a crush on his sister, Rachel lost her virginity, and Felix and Heather were getting closer..._

 _Hayden's left eye began to twitch at the information. Dylan had a crush...on his sister?! Oh he would make a move when Hayden wasn't home to give him a piece of his mind. "I'll fuckin kill him if he hurts her..." Hayden grumbled as his friends arched a brow at him. "Mind your own...Just some ass-hat who wants to date my sister..." His friends laughed more, they knew how protective Hayden was over Camille. Hayden looked back at the letter to scan it again. And what the fuck, Rachel wasn't a virgin anymore! Oh Gods, Hayden hoped she didn't end up pregnant. Felix and Heather was something he expected to happen way sooner than now, Felix had it bad for Heather since their freshman year. Either way he was happy for them if they got together. His concern was Dylan, the junior class jock and resident asshole. Hayden put it down with a sigh along side Camille's letter before moving on to the package from Avery which was sure to be promising. Hayden cut along the top and two sides where it was taped shut then put his knife down to open it._

" _Awe babe, you're the flippin best." Hayden smiled wide as he saw an assortment of some of his favorite snacks. Chips, cookies, and some magazines. Of course there was a letter inside from her too so he took that out then slapped Ritka's hand when he was reaching for the Doritos. "Hey, fuck off. Mine..." Hayden warned._

" _Oh come on, share, Haddock! There's no way you're gonna eat all that yourself." Ritka pouted._

" _Maybe I will. Now back off so I can read her letter in peace." Hayden shoved Ritka back down as he unfolded Avery's letter to read it._

" _We wanna hear it!" Lennox asked._

" _Fine..." he mumbled then lifted it to start reading aloud, he prayed to God there was nothing embarrassing in it. **"Hey Soldier Boy. And yes, that is my new nickname for you aside from jerk, and babe. I hope this letter and package reach you in one piece, all that stuff costed me an entire weeks paycheck but I bet ya it's better than that vacuumed packed shit you have to eat every single day so try to make it last and you better share with your buds too. Would of sent fish for Toothless but I don't think fish in a box for almost three days would be so good. Tell him I owe him when you guys get back. Oh and the tin is filled with my mom's home baked peanut butter blossoms. She gave me the recipe finally so I made them for you along with some others."** Hayden smacked Ritka's hand away seeing him inch towards the box, "You'll wait..." Hayden reminded. Ritka pouted and nodded, **"Did I tell you yet that I have my own dragon...A Deadly Nadder that I named Stormfly. She's beautiful babe. White belly, blue and purple on the wings, yellow and blue on the tail. She isn't living with me yet, going through all the legal stuff still. She bonded to me on her own, it was amazing."** He was shocked, she'd bonded with her own dragon! He was happy for her. **"I really miss you, Hayden. I heard something on the news about a major explosion near you and I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I hope you're safe and get to come home soon. I need one of your strong armed hugs to let me know it's alright. Sorry if there are stains on the paper, I cried writing this to you. I can't get the image out of my head of you getting on the plane five months ago and fearing you wouldn't come back or would just in a flag draped box...I couldn't bare that so you better keep yourself alive or I'll join the military and fuck someone's shit right up and Toothless would help me too. Anyway...it's about 4am right now. I hope you enjoy the package and know I'm thinking about you every day. I'm counting them until you're in my arms again, where I'm sure I'll refuse to let you go. It's torture without you. I love you with all my heart, Hayden Haddock. Stay safe my brave soldier...-Avery."**_

" _She fell hard for you, Haddock. Damn wish I had a girl who cared that much." Tarelto laughed patting his shoulder, Hayden laughed, he really was lucky to have her, wasn't he?_

" _And hell, that temper on her. Pretty sure she wears the pants in the relationship. Shit man, threatening to join the military and come hurt the enemies if you die...The glare alone would send me runnin." Lennox joined in on the laughter too. Oh yes, Avery had one hell of a temper that you didn't want to be on the wrong side of._

" _And fuck you, I wear the pants since she ain't ever been in them. And the day she does, she gonna find out who wears the pants and why." Hayden remarked, the guys hollered and cheered laughing still. "Enjoy the snacks but stay outta my cookie tin or I'll break your hands and make you do push ups on them." Hayden grabbed the tin and quickly put it behind him on the pillow as the guys grabbed the box and tore into it. Hayden put the letters away and relaxed after eating one of the cookies from the tin. Sergeant Staton came over and knocked._

" _Hey, Lieutenant. This letter came to our barrack by mistake, it's for you. Doesn't have a return address though." Sergeant Staton said handing it to him as he sat up. Hayden opened it up with his knife and pulled out the letter while the others watched him slowly open it as they enjoyed the snacks that Avery sent him. As soon as he saw the words, his eyes widened slow._

" _Who is it from, Lieutenant? Yer sister or girl again?" They laughed but Theo noticed something as he smacked their arms and shook his head. Quieting down they looked again to see Hayden's lip quiver and his eyes had unshed tears resting there. Hayden read the words slowly as the tears slipped from his eyes. How could they laugh when their Lieutenant was crying and they'd never seen him do it before. One thing that was true in the military that nothing was funny when a soldier cried._

 _ **Dear son,**_

 _ **I know I haven't written or called since you left five months ago and I'm sorry. But tonight sitting alone in the office I found something that you gave me a long time ago and it made me realize something that I've known and felt all along. I know I might not of said it so I'll say it now: son you make me proud. I was just scared to lose you. You're my only son and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'm sorry for the things I said since you joined. You're doing the right thing and I am very proud of you for doing it, I have always been proud and I always will be. I love you, son and I hope you get to come home safe and sound soon. Love always, Dad.**_

 _Hayden saw his tear drops fall on the paper, "Dad...Thank you." He whispered._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

It was one letter that he'd never lose, he kept it tucked away in his trunk and the next time he saw his Dad, he was going to hug the shit out of him. "Haddock, Major Huntington is outside and needs to see ya." Lennox told him. Hayden got up and headed outside to see his Major waiting for him. The Major quickly explained the mission. A patrol and secure sectors one.

(Four Hours Later)

They'd reached the location and Hayden split up the units like always to secure the sectors. There were twenty-four in total that meant for eight teams, three sectors a piece except one team would have to take six and of course Hayden took the brunt of the work so Strike One would be clearing sectors nineteen through twenty-four. It'd been four hours since they arrived, so far the activity had been non existent which Hayden knew from experience was never actually good. This was too quiet for having been rumored to have high activity, and even buildings weren't stacked to the teeth in Iraqi weaponry.

"Sharp One, Two, Three, and Four as well Strike Two, Three, and Four. Status update and positions if you wouldn't mind." Hayden asked through his ear piece.

" _Sharp Four here. Sectors four and five clear, moving to six now. Nothing to report yet."_ Came Sgt. Staton's voice.

" _Sharp One checking in. Cleared sector one and three, heading towards two. No activity sir."_ said Varraso.

" _Strike Two reporting of slight weaponry in sector fifteen. Orders? Over."_ Came Brody Nichols's voice over the radio next.

"Define slight weaponry, Nichols. Over." Hayden asked.

" _Cases of ammo and grenades. Bout two each sir but no soldiers around. Over."_ Came his response.

"Mark it off and we'll grab it with the jeeps when we leave. Keep moving, we've been out here four hours already. Haddock over and out." Hayden sighed as they just finished clearing sector twenty-two.

" _Sharp units Two and Three have cleared sectors fourteen through seventeen as well eight through ten, Lieutenant. Orders?"_ Came Morrison's voice.

"Both of you have finished already? Then get back to the jeeps and move the sector fifteen to pick up that weaponry Strike Two reported on. Then get back to the rest of the jeeps and wait for the rest. Over."Hayden stated to them.

" _Strike Three done, Lieutenant. Sectors eleven through thirteen cleared with no weapons or activity. Return to jeeps? Over."_ Hayden heard the leader of Strike Three, Dean Marx state now.

"Good work, Marx. Take 'em back to the jeeps. Waiting on Strike Four's report. Over." Hayden ordered.

" _Strike Four. Sectors seven through nine cleared and secured, bring back a case of M16's and ammo. Carrying it by hand to the jeeps. Over."_

"Nice job, Bree. I knew putting you in charge was smart. The rest of us should be done soon. Stay on standby. Over." Hayden replied. Bree Milstead was deployed with them and since Richards had been KIA back in Afghanistan the Strike Four only had a temporary leader, when Bree joined Alpha Fire, Hayden put her in charge of Strike Four. Hayden sighed, good, they all checked in. Sharp Two and Three were done, Strike Three was done. Sharp Four and One had one sector left each. And Strike Two was heading to their last sector. Hayden's group still had two to go because they took on six. Suddenly gunfire was heard as Hayden whipped around to locate it coming from the South. Those were sectors that Sharp Four and One were.

" _Strike One, this is Sharp Four. We need immediate backup in sector six! Heavy enemy fire, taking cover in buildings but to many enemies to take on! Over."_ Came Sgt. Staton's worried voice.

"God damn it! These things can never just run smoothly..." Hayden growled almost as he pressed the button to reply. "I hear you, Sharp One. Hang on, I'll send you back up. Strike Four, Sharp One, Two, and Three all move to sector six to give Sharp Four back up. On the double. If your team is near the jeeps, then move your asses! The rest of you, get to the jeeps and get to six!" Hayden called. His team darted off to get to their jeep since they were the farthest away and took theirs to get closer to avoid walking in case of a situation like this arose. There were more explosions heard where the jeeps had been parked together.

" _Lieutenant! We just lost three jeeps to RPG's and under fire!"_ Hayden heard Sharp Three leader say quickly.

"Any injuries!?" Hayden asked.

" _Just a few scratches sir. Can't get to Sharp Three cannot move to Sharp Four's location. Repeat, cannot move to sector six."_

"Mother fucker...Any units close to Sharp Three move in to cover. Any units close to Sharp Four, move in. I'll get us an extraction!" Hayden stated. He knew with only five jeeps and two units under heavy fire he knew they'd never get away in on piece. "This is Echo Strike to Doragon base, do you copy. Over." Hayden called in.

" _ **Doragon base to Echo Strike, we copy. What's the situation? Over."**_ Came Major Huntington's voice.

"I've lost three jeeps and have two units in different sectors under heavy fire. Area not secure, found weaponry. It's a chaotic mess, we need out. Now. Over." Hayden said.

" _ **Understood, Lieutenant. We'll send a bird your way, get them all together. We'll be waiting half mile from area. ETA is twenty minutes."**_ Huntington said to him. Hayden took his unit to sector six to got them out of trouble with help from a lot of their own fire and grenades and then rushed to where the jeeps were, by this point the extraction team had to be there. Sharp Three was using buildings to hide out in. When all teams arrived to where they left the jeeps, it was just gunfire, grenades, and RPG's everywhere. **_"Haddock, bird in position. Where are all of you?"_**

"I'm fucking workin on it!" Hayden replied firing again and went to turn to avoid fire but a bullet ripped through the side of his right arm and he yelled out in pain holding it tightly. "Shit!" Hayden cursed out, "I'm hit," he added dropping down and panting.

"Haddock, you alright?!" Ritka asked quickly.

"I swear I'm gonna hit a new record for most times shot in the arm! Fuck that hurts..." Hayden cringed hard.

"I got ya covered. I'll get on the building and get the fuckers from above, is extraction here?" Ritka asked. Hayden nodded to him as Ritka ran off inside a building.

"Orders, Lieutenant?" Lennox asked.

"Extraction chopper is half mile away, we gotta get get to it to get out. We gotta push these guys back..." Hayden coughed as Theo bandaged his arm temporarily.

"Good news, the bullet only ripped right through ya," Hayden glared at Theo and he chuckled, " You'll be alright, Haddock. Least til we get back to base..." Theo told him, Hayden whipped around with his gun and just started firing his automatic from left to right effectively taking out about twelve soldiers then Tarelto and a few others threw a line of grenades to keep them at bay.

"That's the window! On the double boys, head half mile East! Bird is waitin." Hayden ordered, they all grabbed their guns and bolted as fast as they could. Half mile run was practically nothing with all the work they did, Hayden looked to the building that Ritka had entered. "Rit-" He was cut off watching an RPG slam into the building as it exploded. "RITKA!" Hayden yelled out, he scrambled to his feet and looked for an opening. "Ritka! Damn it, answer me!" Hayden said on the radio.

" _ **I'm here...Lieutenant. I jumped...when I saw the RPG comin..."**_ Ritka coughed hard, Hayden rushed around the side to see him laying there trapped under heavy rocks from the explosion. Hayden skidded in and went to move the rock but couldn't. It was practically cement and to heavy for him. "Haddock, get out of here..." Ritka coughed.

"No. No man left behind, Ritka. We live by it, I'll call back Lennox or Theo...We'll get ya out of here." Hayden panted as he kept trying to move the heavy rocks, but with his arm wounded he couldn't do it. In the frantic movements, Hayden felt Ritka lift his arm and put it on his shoulder to stop him. Hayden looked at him and saw the look in his eyes.

"Haddock...Ya can't this time. You only have...a small window to get out and you can't...bring the others back in..." Ritka coughed up blood and Hayden felt his chest tighten. "You have to leave me."

"No! I don't care...I'll get you out of there...I never leave...a man down or behind. You're coming back with me...That's an order." Hayden went to lift his radio but Ritka lowered it from his mouth with a soft smile on his face.

"If you bring the others back in to the fight, you lose the window...It will...get everyone killed. Take...the extraction, and go. You know...I'm right, don't be stupid, Haddock...You can't bring them here and you can't get me out alone...You have...to leave me and save yourself and the others..." Ritka panted. Hayden's eyes widened, Ritka was...telling him to leave him behind. "Haddock...You have to go or everyone...is dead. The whole...platoon...Don't...worry about me...I'll take some of these fuckers with me before I go...Get on outta here...It's been a pleasure to serve with you, Lieutenant...Take my tags home...since I can't. And Haddock...Don't blame...yourself...we all know...the risk..." Ritka told him.

" _ **Lieutenant! Are you alright? Do you need cover?"**_ Came Lennox's voice on the radio.

"Leave me, Haddock...You have to leave...save them." Ritka panted closing his eyes. Hayden wanted to cry, Ritka let go of his hand and shoved him away. "Go! Get out of here!"

"I can't leave without you..." Hayden said.

"Hayden...Something I never told you. I got a fiance and kid back home. A little girl," Hayden's eyes widened, Ritka had a fiance and daughter back in Visithug? "My girl, Her name is Lexi Simmons...And my daughter, her name is Isabelle Ritka...They live...on Berk. Tell them I'm sorry but I'll always be watching over them. Thank you for being the first friend I ever made since deployment to Afghanistan, because of you...I made a lot of friends and these were some of the best years of my life. You keep doing what you do, and don't worry about me. Everything will be okay...I promise. You can't save me this time...And I'm not mad at you...But I want you to...get out of here. I want you to make it home, and...hold your girl close, your family and tell them you love them. It's not your time to die yet...You're gonna do great things, Haddock...So go on. It'll be okay..." Ritka smiled wide at him as he squeezed his hand tightly then let go as Hayden saw his dog tags resting there. "You might not be able to bring back my body...but send those home for me...You'll do that...for me, won't...you?"

Choking down his tears, he nodded to his friend who he was about to leave behind, something he'd never done before and had no choice but to do. If he didn't leave him, they'd both die and his team would come back into the fire to find them and they'd die. Ritka was trying to save him and the platoon by staying behind and it was breaking Hayden's heart, he didn't know he could feel this much pain, being shot didn't even hurt this much. "I—I will, Steven...I pro—promise..." Hayden forced out while Ritka nodded to him and Hayden got the message as he lifted the radio and pressed the button, "This is...Lieutenant Haddock. Stay where you are, I'm on my way...Over." Hayden stated into to the radio then looked at Ritka one more time pleadingly.

"You don't...have a choice...Go...I'll be...fine. It's okay, Lieutenant...You're an amazing soldier, Haddock...I'm proud to of worked with you, and all the times you saved me," Ritka smiled at him. Hayden saw Ritka grab his gun and start shooting at enemies. "Now let me the same for you...I'll cover you, go on and get out outta here...!" Ritka called. Hayden grabbed his gun, and ran. After so many feet he looked back and watched in horror as an RPG hit the building a second time, it crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble. Tears in his eyes, Hayden reached the extraction point and jumped in as it took off right away heading back to base.

"Where's...Ritka?" Someone asked. Hayden clutched his fist tighter.

"He's gone...RPG took out the building he was in, he died...saving me so I could get out..." Hayden said with his head turned and eyes closed. The rest of the flight, not a word was said.

(Doragon Base)

The small plane landed as Hayden was out first, Major Huntington rushing over with a few others. "Haddock...You're injured." He said. Before anyone else could react Hayden opened his palm and looked down seeing Ritka's dog tags there. still a little blood on the silver where his name read: Ritka, Steven. And under that BAA. Hayden's eyes filled with tears as he just dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into to the ground as hard as he could, and then he repeated the same action over and over again. Head down, the tears fell from his eyes.

"I should of...been able to save him...And I...didn't...I cou-couldn't..." Hayden lifted his head to the sky now while tears streamed down from his eyes, "AHHHHH!" Hayden yelled out as loud as he could. A lot of people around the area stopped and watched sadly. Theo and Eli put their hands on his shoulders and lowered their heads as well. Hayden hated this. What had happened, what was said, the feeling. It was his fault, he should of kept Ritka with them and they would of all gotten out alive. Toothless heard Hayden yell out and rush to his side, seeing the state his rider was in he wrapped himself around Hayden and used his wings to cover him. "I'm...sorry..." He whispered finally before blacking out against his dragon from the gunshot wound on his arm. Toothless warbled worried as he lifted his wing and the medics rushed over to get him medical attention. No one knew what happened but for Hayden to break down on the ground after a mission where someone wasn't just killed but left as POW, it had to be bad and they wanted to find out what happened but somehow felt that Hayden wasn't going to want to talk about it at all and that worried them all.


	22. No Man Left Behind

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

22: No Man Left Behind

After Hayden had passed out against Toothless from the gunshot wound, no one understood what had happened to make him actually hit the ground, crying and yelling out as loud as he did. It hadn't just been the squadron who saw him do it, it was also the Division, Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company leaders who had rushed over when the extraction plane landed. It had only been a small plane that held a platform of sorts, something used to transport vehicles but it had been the only thing available to rescue an entire platoon of forty-eight men, forty-seven actually with Ritka not being present. They knew Ritka was dead, Hayden told them that when he reached the plane and also knew Ritka had apparently saved Hayden but that still didn't tell anyone what had happened and everyone wanted to. Unfortunately, Hayden blacked out from what was being assumed as blood loss or exhaustion. The medics hadn't been to sure-given how upset he was before blacking out, it could have been a mixture of both things.

Hayden was taken right to the med tent, his arm treated and wrapped but yet he remained unconscious for a while. His squadron was in and out in small groups to check on him, even some of the Ember Fire platoon had done so too. Still in Hayden's hand was Ritka's dog tags: it was as if he refused to let them go even in his unconscious state. That mission had been a full day ago and Hayden showed no signs of waking up so they were actually getting ready to send him to the hospital, thinking there might have been more damage than they thought. The leaders of the different sections agreed that if Hayden didn't wake up by the end of the second day, they would airlift him to the nearest hospital. It was just after lunch time on the second day as Theo, Lennox, Jasmine, Samantha, Matthews, and Tarelto were standing around watching him.

"I hope he's okay." Jasmine said.

"Don't we all...everyone is confused about what happened before he got to the extraction point...We know we lost Ritka and he became a POW but...why did Hayden hit the ground and just freak out like that...?" Tarelto asked.

"His sister, father, and girlfriend have been calling his phone since this morning. Major told us to ignore it but I feel like someone should tell them Haddock was shot and has been unconscious for two days..." Holgerson sighed.

"He holds himself together so well but I really think he's suffering a lot," Lennox mentioned.

"We've only seen him cry once before yesterday, and it was when he got that letter from I think his Dad...and now this with Ritka. Something really bad must of happened to make the Lieutenant ignore his shot arm and hit the ground yelling out."

 _-Hayden's Nightmare-_

 _He was wandering through the darkness:it was completely silent. "Where am I?"he asked. Suddenly there was a gunshot: he whipped around and saw the kid he'd shot the first time he ever killed anyone since deployment. Another shot rang out as he saw Richards get got in the neck, blood squirting and him falling to the ground dead. It was an endless reel of people dying or Hayden with his gun raised and shooting people. He stood in darkness, in front of a field of bodies. Friends he'd lost or enemies he'd killed. Hayden backed up shaking as the gun dropped from his hands._

" _Haddock!" he heard someone shout-it sounded like Ritka. Hayden turned to find him, laying down with his arm up. "Help...me...Don't let me die here..." Ritka pleaded with him._

" _I-I won't! I'll get you free and we'll all get out of here, Ritka. I promise!" Hayden told him as he tried to pull him free, then a shot rang out and he froze. In his hands was his pistol, recently fired._

" _Had—dock...Why?..." Hayden's eyes widened as he saw where his pistol was aimed-at Ritka's chest and now he was bleeding profusely, coughing up blood. Hayden dropped the gun and backed up in fear. "Why did...you...kill m-me...I thought...we...were...friends..." The last word was a weak whisper as Ritka died there, then went up in flames, disappearing from Hayden's sight._

" _Steven! Steven! We...are friends! I would never...hurt you!" Hayden called out, a dark figure stood over him wearing a black cloak. "Who are you, what do you want? Where am I?"Hayden demanded._

" _Me? I'm someone you know. I know all about you, Hayden Haddock..." The figure ripped off his cloak and Hayden was only staring at himself. "Because I am you...I came to show you who you really are...You're a murderer. Look at all the people you've killed, or have been killed because of you. They were your teammates, your friends...And under your command...they died. You abandoned Oivind after promised to have his back. You let mere privates roam an area you didn't secure and lost Richards and Parkins when you were over fifteen minutes away. All these people died because of you, or by your gun. You killed a mere child too." The shadow Hayden told him._

" _I-I didn't have...a choice. He was going to shoot Matthews, and...kill me..." Hayden said quickly._

" _You had kicked him off you and got his gun away. You could have run and made the chopper...But you killed him instead. A young child no older than yourself, now how do you think his family feels? Is it fair you get to live and see your family again but not him? And what of Ritka...The soldier you killed." The shadow Hayden remarked._

" _I didn't...kill Ritka...He died in action, he was trapped and told me to run! This isn't real, I didn't kill him. I didn't shoot him! He saved...my life!" Hayden yelled out._

" _But you left him to die there alone. You could of kept forces back, you could've called for backup, you could of done anything in the world...but you chose to leave him there."_

" _He told me to leave! I didn't...kill him..." Hayden whimpered now._

" _No matter how you look at this, it's the same. A man who says he leaves no man behind and you left one of your own teammates to save yourself. You might not have shot him with your gun, but you left him to die and because of you, he is dead now. His fiance and and daughter lost him, can you face them like Ritka asked you to? Can you tell his fiance that she won't be marrying him because you left him there? Can you tell his daughter that her Daddy isn't coming home because you left him to die in the building? He was still alive when you left him Hayden...He was still alive and fighting for his life but you abandoned him and then the building was blown to hell while you you made it away safely. You killed him, Hayden...Ritka is dead because of you."_

" _No...No! It's not...true! I didn't kill him!" Hayden hit his knees crying and holding himself, "I didn't...kill...him..."_

" _You're no soldier...You're just a murderer playing dress up in a soldier's uniform." The voice became distant. "No one made you pull the trigger, Hayden...You chose to do it. And when someone chooses to kill, it makes them a killer. You chose to leave Ritka behind...You killed him, it's your fault he's dead now. You're a killer...Nothing more than a heartless killer." The voice faded as Hayden was left in the darkness, staring at the lifeless bodies of the people he'd killed or had died...because of him._

 _He covered his head with his hands before, "AHHHHHHHH!" Hayden yelled out loudly._

 _-End Hayden's Nightmare-_

He'd yelled outside of the nightmare and he shot up from the medical cot in a cold sweat, panting hard. "Woah! Lieutenant, what's wrong?!" Theo asked quickly, Hayden took a moment to realize where he was and who was around. He wasn't in the darkness anymore, he was in the medical tent with members from his squadron around. How had...he gotten here? Pain shot through his right arm as he held it tightly, cringing.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked inching towards him but Hayden pulled back from her reach.

"St-stay back..." he said quickly and she stepped back from him. He tried to calm himself, it had...just been a nightmare. He wasn't in the darkness or surrounded by bodies of fallen friend or enemy soldiers anymore. Just a nightmare...That's...all it was. "I'm...sorry I just...didn't know where I was for a minute..." Hayden admitted.

"It's alright...Are you okay? How's your arm?" Jasmine asked.

"It just hurts...I've been shot before, it's nothing...I can't handle. Where's...Toothless?" Hayden asked, remembering that his dragon had been beside him when he returned from the missions.

"At the barrack...he's been worried about you. You've been out for nearly two full days," Lennox said, "Major Huntington was getting ready to have you to airlifted you to a hospital if ya didn't wake up."

"I have?" Hayden asked now.

"Yeah, you...blacked out after we got back. You...hit your knees crying and then yelling out as loud as you could, just like now when you woke up. Oh and your sister, girl, and Dad have been calling non stop about 6am their time," Tarelto informed him. It was then Huntington, and Naylor: the Battalion leader walked in calmly.

"Good to see you're awake, Haddock. How you feelin?" Lt. Naylar asked now.

"Not sure how I should feel after everything, if you want complete honesty, if you want a lie...I'm perfectly fine." Hayden remarked.

"We prefer honesty. Can you tell us what happened?" Major Huntington asked him. Hayden looked down, he felt the cold metal of Ritka's dog tags in his hand still as his eyes closed. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to go to sleep or go flying. He wanted to clear his head but he doubted after apparently breaking down after landing from extraction because of Ritka's death-which none of them knew what happened, that they'd let him just go relax and think for a while.

"Can I...call my family first, and let them know I'm okay...?" Hayden asked. He knew it was a stretch but he wanted to try anyway.

"You have ten minutes, Lieutenant Haddock. We need to know what happened out there," Lt. Naylar stated, Hayden nodded with a thankful head bow almost as Theo took his phone out and handed it to him. Hayden checked the time, it was about 2pm for them so it had to be 11am in Berk. She'd be in the middle of class but he didn't know if he'd have time again so he might as well try. Hayden pressed the contact name and tried to lift his arm but he couldn't and he refused to let go of the dog tags so he just put it on speaker phone.

" _Hayden! Thank Thor...Avery, Dad, and I have been calling since 6am...Where have you been? We haven't heard from you in a week almost..."_ Camille's voice came through the phone.

"Sorry sis...I was busy, I don't have the same free time here as I did in Afghanistan...Am I going to get you in trouble for talking on the phone at school?" Hayden asked.

" _No, I'm at the doctors with Avery right now,"_ Camille replied to him and he frowned: why were they at the doctor's office?

"Why in the name of Thor are you in there? Is it for you or Avery, are you both okay?" Hayden asked quickly, worry filling his tone.

" _Avery doesn't feel good is all. Dad dropped us off and will be back when the appointment is over,"_ Camille informed lightly.

"Put her on..." Hayden asked. There was some shuffling before a very sick-sounding Avery was heard.

" _Hey...babe...I'm glad you're...okay. Been so...worried."_ Avery mumbled, and Hayden could tell she was trying to keep from throwing up too. Now he really wished he was home.

"Ssh, I'm sorry about that. Been on...a lot of missions lately." He wasn't going to tell them about being shot right now. Avery was sick as it was and Camille would have a fit. "How are you feeling, what's wrong?"

" _Started...after a little after...waking up. I just felt so sick and went to the bathroom...I threw up, mom told me to go to the doctors so Cami and your dad brought me, Doc said I have...a fever of 103.5...Ugh...Hold on..."_ She moaned before the phone dropped and Hayden as well as a few others standing with him heard her throwing up.

" _Yeah this is like the fifteenth time she's thrown up since 8am..."_ Camille's voice came through now.

"If that fever gets any higher, take her to the hospital. Ya understand me sis? That's not good. It's...11am there and if she started throwing up at 8am then she's now throwing up stomach bile and that's bad," Hayden said quickly.

" _Don't worry bro, she'll be okay. I'm sure a visit from you would make her feeling better though..."_ Camille tried as Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Don't use Avery being sick to get me to come home. Unless someone dies, I'm not getting sent home right now...Just tell her to drink water, and eat saltines. That should help with the nausea," Hayden sighed softly.

" _Of course but out of...curiosity...You two didn't like...do anything before you left right? I'm not gonna find out she's pregnant or anything?"_ Camille asked.

" _CAMILLE!"_ Avery shouted.

Hayden's eyes widened at what his sister was assuming. Camille thought Avery might be pregnant?! "Are you fucking kidding me, Camille? You saw me the day I left! Yeah, I snuck back into Berk from Fort Titanwing, had sex with Avery and now six months later she's pregnant. If I got her pregnant, don't ya think it would have been a little more obvious before now?! No, we didn't sleep together, Cami. Gods! I'm not going to when I'm this active in the military, I wouldn't do that to her. And I'm a little appalled you would assume I'd do such a thing!" Hayden said firmly.

" _I was just kidding..."_ Camille whimpered.

"I'm not laughing. I don't find it amusing and right now, I'm not in the mood. I got enough shit going on without you assuming I knocked Avery up on a one night stand, then bailed to Iraq the next day for Thor only knows how long," Hayden growled out.

"Haddock...Times up." Major Huntington stated now.

"You can just wait a Goddamn minute. What fucking happened two days ago isn't going anywhere, I wish I could forget but I can't. So just chill out! Gods, why is everyone taking shots at me today? I just fucking woke up after being shot in the arm and having probably the worst night of my entire life..." Hayden scoffed.

" _You got shot...AGAIN!?"_ Camille screeched.

"Are we really going to do this again? It's the military, happens a lot to everyone. Least I'm not dead, Cami. I'm fuckin fine...Don't make a big deal out of it. Look, I gotta go. Keep me updated on Avery...Tell her I love her and hopefully, I can call back later," Hayden said.

" _Okay...Love you bro and I'm sorry for making you mad,"_ Camille said.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later." Hayden sighed before hanging up and glancing to his Major who he had unintentionally snapped at in his rage. "Sorry, Major Huntington...I wasn't mad at you just...worried for my girlfriend and..." He stopped when his Major shook his head.

"It's alright son, don't worry about it. I've been yelled at before, I only pushed the time thing because with what happened to you...Well, there's a lot of paperwork and whatnot that we have to go into it. You returned injured and broke down on the ground...and we need to know what happened to cause that. You know the procedures..." Huntington said calmly.

"I do...just...didn't mean to snap at you. It's hard enough being away from everyone without knowing my girl is sick and I can't be there to take care of her..." Hayden sighed.

"It's alright. Will you tell us what happened on the mission, and...what happened to Specialist Steven Ritka?" Hayden clutched the dog tags tightly with his eyes closed.

"Everything had been fine for four hours after arriving. Nothing seen, no enemies around. There were only a few sectors left to check when Sharp Four called in that they were under fire and requesting back up. Then Sharp Three called in about us losing three jeeps to an RPG. With two units about twenty minutes from one another under fire, I did what I could. I sent all units close to either one to get there and help out. My unit went to Sharp Four, got them clear then we went to help the others. All grouped together...I got shot in the arm and...Ritka said he was going high to cover until the extraction bird arrived. I sent the team to the extraction bird and I went for Ritka on the building but it was hit by an RPG. I radioed for Ritka and he answered me...I found him trapped under a bunch of rubble. Only his body from the waist high was free of it..." Hayden took a breath as Samantha handed him a cup of water.

"I tried to move the rubble myself but with one arm it was useless...And then...he told me to get out of there. I stayed and kept trying but he stopped me as I was about to radio for help but he told me that it would only get the platoon killed to bring them back in, and we'd lose the extraction window...He kept telling me to leave him behind...He told me to save myself and the others and leave him. He...asked me to tell his fiancee and daughter that he was sorry...He gave me his tags and told me to leave. He told me to run and get safe, that he'd cover me. He pushed me away from him, told me to keep my promise to him...then he started firing at enemies to cover me. I got ten feet away before another RPG hit the building and it just crumbled down. I just ran away...I couldn't save him or even get his body back...He was...alive when I left him and not even two minutes later he was killed in the explosion. He died to save me and the squadron..." Hayden explained.

"We know it's hard. It's hard to lose a brother in the field, to bear witness to them becoming a POW...You can't blame yourself, Haddock. You did what you could and he knew it wouldn't matter so he made sure everyone got out safely. It happened to me in my first deployment days. You said he asked you tell his family?" Hayden nodded to his Major. "Then you and Strike One will return on a five day pass to inform the family. And you Lieutenant...will be heading his burial service."

"What? M-me?!" Hayden asked quickly.

"It was his wish for you to do it. And we try to grant those last wishes...He asked you, so we're sending you and your unit to handle it...You have to give the news, then be present for the burial. I'll have a carrier plane prepared...You all have a place to stay?" Naylar asked.

"Yeah..." Hayden gave a nod to him.

"You leave tomorrow at 0500. The arrangements will be ready by the time you arrive." Huntington said. "Is that okay with you, Lieutenant Haddock? I will send someone else if you can't handle it? I understand it might be ha-" Hayden stood up from the bed.

"I made a promise to him. And Hayden Haddock doesn't break his promises. Ever...I'll go." Hayden said firmly before leaving the tent to get to his barrack then getting on his bunk and laying there a minute then getting back up and going outside. "Toothless...Let's go." Hayden said.

"Wait...where are you going?" Lennox asked.

"There's something I gotta do...Stay here. That's an order!" Hayden got on Toothless's back then sped off with his dragon's signature whistle.

"HADDOCK! Get back here, no one is authorized for..." Lieutenant Naylar began but felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see the Division leader, Lt. General Evans there.

"Let him go, Lieutenant. He lives by a code of honor, of vows...Believe me, if he says he has to do this...then let him. He'll be okay," Lt. General Evans said softly. They watched as Toothless flew out of sight.

(An Hour Later)

A loud roar was heard as many of them rushed out while Toothless landed with Hayden on his back and laying motionless in his arms was Steven Ritka's body. "You...found him?" Theo asked.

"No man...left behind. I might not of been able to save his life, but I won't let his body rot on enemy lines with those fuckers. I fought twenty soldiers with Toothless to get his body back, and it was worth it because none of them stood a chance in hell of stopping me. Steven Ritka will be taken home. He died a hero, and he will return home as one too," Hayden said firmly as he carried Ritka's body to where it had to be-a section of the base where coffins rested for situations like these, the coffins that would return home and flag-draped. Hayden let the people do what they had to do to dress him to return home, then he was placed in the coffin. "You're going home my friend," Hayden whispered to him before the lid was closed. Hayden returned to his barrack and ignored everyone, he just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. When night fell, Hayden didn't eat much and then went to bed around 9:30pm. The next few days were going to be hard but he had to do it, for Ritka, because he promised he would and Hayden never broke his promises. No matter how hard they were to fulfill.


	23. Something Is Wrong

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

23; Something Is Wrong

Hayden was going to dread this entire day, the entire mission for the next five days until it was over. He honestly wanted to go home, but not because of this. It had shocked everyone what he'd done after getting his orders that he had to go back to Berk with the Strike One to not just inform the family of Steven Ritka about his passing but also handle the service and funeral to follow. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. Hayden and his team were up at 4am to leave for 5am, they only packed their backpacks of what they needed and of course their guns had become a standard part of them now where ever they went. The time was 4:45am as the casket was being being carried onto the floor of the plane they'd be taking seven hours back to Berk. It would be around noon when they landed but given the time change it would actually be around 9am and him being the commanding officer of the unit had to be the one to go to the families door and inform them of what happened. Hayden told anyone he'd be back in Berk, he didn't want to have to explain everything right now.

"Lieutenant...?" Came Jasmine's voice bringing Hayden from his thoughts, he glanced towards her. "Can I come too?"

"Why would you want to? This isn't a pleasure trip, Flinvor..." Hayden said in an almost blank tone but it was still soft.

"Ritka was always good at making me laugh when I was worried or scared, he reminded me a lot of my brother and now...I feel like I'm losing Oivind all over again. I just want to be able to be there...to say goodbye formally with the rest of you. I'll understand if you say no." Jasmine said lowering her head a bit.

Hayden was quiet looking at her, "You haven ten minutes to pack and get back here." Hayden said finally. She nodded and rushed to the barrack to pack her bag up, and returned in exactly nine minutes as they were boarding the plane back to Berk.

"You know the protocols for this, Lieutenant. The body is not to be brought to the home, right to the funeral home and inform them that we've taken care of everything. The funeral will be Thursday at the Military Angels Cemetery at 11am. You are leading that from words to flag folding, taps, salute, and the three-volley gun salute. You tell the family anything and everything they want to know. Even that he originally had been left behind, make it as easy as you can. And we'll see you back on Saturday, plane will grab you from Fort Dreki." The Major said.

"I understand sir." Hayden nodded as he saluted and walked on the plane after Toothless had. The hatch closed as the plane took off into the sky. Hayden sat down, his eyes never left the casket the entire seven hour ride home to Berk. His unit didn't say anything to him or ask questions, they knew he wanted to think in peace for the ride. They knew from the story that he'd seen everything, he was the last person to talk to Ritka and see him alive. And by guess they knew it was eating at him that when he left that building, he left Ritka alive. Hayden looked at the dog tags in his hands, he'd cleaned the blood off of them now and just stared at them.

(Seven Hours Later; 9am-Berk)

The plane landed in Berk, specifically to Fort Dreki. The soldiers there were careful in moving the casket holding Ritka's body to the vehicle that would take it to the funeral home. Since Fort Dreki to inner Berk where they'd be going was an hour drive. The Strike One unit stepped off the plane as Hayden's old Drill Sergeant waltzed up and offered a handshake. "I'd say I'm glad to see ya lad but these situations are never joyful..." DS Ramirez said calmly. "How are you holding up?"

"Not exactly sure how to feel right now...I just...want to get this over with. Do you have the information that Major Huntington sent over?" Hayden asked.

"Right in my office, I'll bring it to ya. Why don't you and the others rest up before traveling to Berk to give the notification?" DS Ramirez offered.

"No it's alright. Every family of a fallen soldier has the right to immediate notification." Hayden replied.

"Well I got the Humvee ready in case ya said something like that. It'll hold the six of ya, I assume you are driving?" DS Ramirez asked, Hayden nodded. He'd earned his license while stationed in Visithug, not only could he drive a car but almost all vehicles that were military related, including tanks. "Well alright then, I'll get that paper for ya. And lad, if ya need someone to talk to. I am here."

"I'll keep that in mind...Load up, Strike One." Hayden commanded to them. On the plane, the small decision had been made that Jasmine would join Strike One. Hayden's way of still protecting her like he'd promised too. No one wanted to replace Ritka and Jasmine tried to deny the spot offered to her but even if no one wanted to replace Ritka's spot...Strike One still needed six people total and with Ritka gone, they were down a soldier. So Jasmine took the spot and was now the sixth soldier on Strike One. Ten minutes later, DS Ramirez returned with the letter. Main information on what happened, helpful words he could say to the family, and information on the funeral and service. Gods he hated this so very much. Hayden got in the drivers side the Humvee and started it up as they headed out of Fort Dreki and towards inner Berk.

"Where...are we going first?" Theo asked.

"The hotel to drop off our bags, then to Ritka's fiancee...and daughter." Hayden replied quietly.

"Are you...seeing your family?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not home to see them. This is a mission and I'm not involving them, if they find out on their own then fine." Hayden stated while still driving and keeping his eyes on the road.

(An Hour Later)

Hayden kept asking himself how this day could get worse, and it kept getting worse. He failed to check the address on the paper: his neighborhood. Ritka's fiancee and daughter had moved to Berk just after the deployment to Iraq and it was in the neighborhood he lived in. Only about five houses down from his Dad's house, this would just be perfect if he was spotted. Hayden parked the Humvee outside Ritka's home and closed his eyes a minute before getting out of the vehicle with the rest of the unit and moving down the cement walk way. His unit stood behind him as he raised a hand and knocked on the door three times then stepped back, he'd seen the car in the driveway so he knew someone had to be home. Finally after a moment, the door opened revealing a woman with long strawberry blond hair and honey brown eyes. A three year old in her arms: she looked just like Ritka down to hair and eyes.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Miss. Simmons?" Hayden asked softly.

"Yes, that's me." she replied before Hayden could continue she quickly covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "No...No...I know you aren't here to tell me that he died. He always said he'd...trick me to surprise me with his homecoming...Alright Steven, you can come out now...You're caught." The woman laughed a little. Hayden felt his chest tighten again and tried to hold firm.

"Miss. Simmons...I regret to inform that Specialist Steven Ritka was killed in action three days ago." Hayden said to her, and he watched her smile fade as she put her head down and cried lightly before backing up.

"Please...come inside. Tell me what happened..." She asked now, Hayden nodded once as he walked towards the door.

"You five stay out here..." Hayden told them, they nodded as he walked in and the door was shut. For the next half hour, Hayden was inside telling Ritka's fiancee about his death and though he hated it, he told her that he'd originally been a POW until he went and recovered his body to bring home for the ceremony-which he gave the details about as well. The woman told Hayden she'd inform the rest of the family and thanked him for coming in person with Ritka's closest friends from the military. Hayden finally exited the house as he saw Seth, Rachel, TJ, Ethan, Heather, and Dylan walking along the sidewalk.

"Oh shit, it's Hayden! Hey, cuz!" Seth called out to him. Hayden closed his eyes and continued walking towards the Humvee. Seth rushed over to the window of it and smiled. "What gives, can't say hi to some old friends?"

"Not right now, Seth. I'm not home on leave, and right now I have to go." Hayden said quietly, Seth looked at his friends in the Humvee as they just looked back sadly. Seth backed up nodding, "I'll see you later." Hayden mentioned before starting the Humvee and driving off. Seth looked at Rachel and TJ.

"Rach, call Cami or Avery and tell them we just say Hayden. And tell them something is wrong with him..." Seth told her, she pulled out her phone and called Camille.

"Hey...We just saw Hayden in the neighborhood, he's here with five others. They just left someone's house down the street from you." Rachel said.

" _What? He's home and didn't come right here?..."_ Camille asked softly.

Seth took the phone now, "He said he isn't home on leave and had to go. He didn't say hi either, he looks miserable and his tone isn't much better either. Something is wrong with him, Cami..."

" _I'll call him and find out what happened, he mentioned yesterday when he called that he'd been shot in the arm during a mission..."_ Camille said then she disconnected the call.

"I hope he's okay..." Heather mentioned.

(With Hayden)

He was driving silently, eyes on the road when his phone rang and he sighed. He knew it had to be one of his friends, Dad, sister, or Avery since Seth had seen him and probably told them he was back now. Lifting his phone he saw it to be Camille, he answered it. "Yes?"

" _Well is that anyway to greet your sister who you haven't seen in six months?...Seth said he saw you in the neighborhood. Why didn't...you tell us you were home?"_ Camille asked.

"I'm not home on leave, Camille. I'm home on a mission, and I've only got five days before I have to go back." Hayden said.

" _Hayden...what's going on? Why would you...be here for a mission?"_ Avery's voice came through now. Hayden paused as he saw his unit looking at him.

"I'm here for a funeral. I'm driving, I have to go." Hayden hung up and put his phone down.

(Haddock Residence)

Camille looked sadly to her father and Avery as she put the phone on the table. "He's home for a funeral..." Avery asked now.

"That's what he said." Camille confirmed softly. "I think he lost a friend on the mission, he was very...snappy on the phone yesterday mentioning that he had enough going on already and that he couldn't forget what happened and wished he could."

"Should we go find him?" Avery asked.

"Give him his space lasses. If he lost a man in battle, he's not going to want to talk about it." Gerald sighed.

(Two Days Later)

It was Thursday and Hayden hadn't seen any of his family or friends. He hadn't called, or told them anything although with Camille's theory, it seemed logical that Hayden was mourning while still doing his duty and wanted to be left alone. Today was the funeral but it wasn't just as simple as a service and funeral...No, the military arranged a small parade to honor him. A walk from the church to cemetery, which was just about two miles long and had to be done in full dress. This was open to the public to watch the parade and the funeral as long as no one was disruptive during the ceremony. Hayden being unit leader had to give a few words, talking about Ritka and he honestly didn't know if he could hold himself together to face Ritka's entire family, and any outsiders who came in that knew Ritka. The service was starting in ten minutes, he'd be standing and talking after the preacher. He was fine until he saw Avery, Camille, his dad, Seth, and the others come into the church and sit in the very back. It just had to be open to the public, didn't it.

The casket was on the cart just a few feet from him and he couldn't take his eyes off it while the service began and the preacher was talking. After fifteen minutes, he called for Hayden. "I will now step aside and give the floor to Steven Ritka's Lieutenant, Hayden Haddock who was asked by request to preform the ceremony you will witness soon." Hayden walked from his position to the podium. Gods give him strength to get through this.

What did he even say, they didn't train him for this. He knew he was supposed to talk about Ritka but what did he say for it? He left Ritka behind then went back the next day and killed twenty more enemy soldiers to get his body to bring home? He took to breath. "I don't know how many of you know me and you might be wondering who this person is standing before you who knows Steven. Well, I'm Hayden Haddock. I'm from Berk and no one has really seen me in the last few years because I joined the military at sixteen. Went from ten weeks of Basic, right to Afghanistan on immediate deployment. And when I got there, that's when I met Specialist Steven Ritka. And I learned pretty quick from the others who arrived before my Company did that Steven was a straight up trouble maker who never followed orders." Hayden said, he heard a few people chuckle now.

"But he was a good soldier and friend to everyone around him. He was cocky, and sarcastic, rude, hilarious, and could make anyone's day better. Even on missions when we were patrolling, he found subtle ways to make it easier on us. I was Steven's Sergeant at the time, leader of the six man unit known as Strike One. Steven used to give me hell because I was promoted at Basic from Private to Sergeant for reasons I've been told and still don't understand. But shockingly I found out that when I became leader of Strike One for 1st Alpha Fire squadron, Steven didn't give me any trouble. He always followed orders, stayed focused and always had my back. Outside of missions, even when we were horribly exhausted from never ending guard shifts: twelve, even sometime twenty hour shifts...We never went to sleep when we should have. Ritka kept up us with his jokes. Every missions, every free time, it was never dull with Steven around. I remember the first time I ever got shot in the arm after getting the unit out of enemy fire...As soon as I woke up, Ritka slapped my bad arm on purpose calling me an idiot for not saying something sooner."

More people laughed and Hayden found a small smile. "I can't say I'm not devastated he's gone. I know every soldier is known for being a hard-ass who shows just about no emotion but losing Ritka...I know for me and the unit standing just over there, it will never be the same. The mission that took him, it was hard and nothing we had expected. And it went from going calm to chaos in a matter of twenty minutes, I was one of the last people to see Ritka alive...And I will never forget what he did for me, and the entire platoon. He gave his life saving ours." Hayden paused as he saw Lexi, Ritka's fiancee nod to him to continue. "I won't give much detail, but Miss. Simmons has given me permission to speak of it to inform everyone here that Specialist Steven Ritka died saved the lives of forty-seven men, myself included." Hayden saw his family in the back frowning sadly.

"We'd been on the mission for four hours, it was late and everyone was tired. We were checking and securing a twenty-four sector area. Each unit of the platoon had three sectors to clear except mine which took on six. And then things went chaotic. Two units in different locations were under fire, needing backup. I sent other teams to the sector they were closest too. We got one out then regrouped, I'd gotten shot in the arm covering Steven. He said he was going higher to cover from a building. The extraction team arrived and I sent the others to get to it. I went to get Ritka...and an RPG hit the building. Ritka radioed me that he'd jumped before it hit and was stuck under rubble with enemies closing in. I went to save him but with the one arm...I couldn't get him free and he told me to run so he could cover me since I'd always done it for him. I told him I wouldn't leave him, that's not what we do but he handed me his tags and told me to get clear. I was going to call for backup to help me but he refused, said if I brought the others back then everyone on the platoon was dead and we'd lose the extraction window. He grabbed his gun and started shooting enemies so I could get out. I didn't...get more than ten feet before another RPG hit the building and I knew he was gone. I escaped with the platoon. As soon as we got back to base...I hit the ground and yelled as loud as I could before blacking out. I woke up two days later..." Hayden paused.

"Wait...if you left him there then...Is that casket empty?" Someone asked.

"No. Because not even an hour after waking up, I grabbed my dragon and flew back out to the location. Fought off twenty enemy soldiers alone, and found him. My soldiers and I live by a vow. No man left behind, he gave his life to save mine and the others. So I wasn't leaving his body in enemy territory. I went out to bring him home, like he made me promise too. He asked before I left if I'd take his tags home since he couldn't. And I brought him home. Every soldier, whether killed in action or on deployment deserves to come home. Ritka was one of my best friends and without a doubt, he died a true hero. I will never forget Steven Ritka or any of the things we went through whether in battle or lounging around in the barracks. Now I get asked a lot how when we lose a brother or sister in battle, we get up and keep fighting knowing the risk of it. Well, Steven Ritka gave us the answer. It's courage. He courageously stayed back to save the lives of others. So even though we lost him in battle, it won't stop us from going back there and winning that war in his name and the names of every other fallen soldier. My unit and I ship back out on Saturday and as soon as we get back...We will grab our guns, get on our gear, and keep fighting because that's what we do. Not because we have to, but because we want to." Hayden said firmly.

He saw Lexi wipe her eyes and nod to him as she stood up and started clapping then others did the same. Hayden faced the casket, "So long my friend. This isn't goodbye, it's just so long until we meet again." Hayden whispered then he walked down the two steps towards Lexi as she'd motioned for him to come down, he stood before her and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant for your kind words." She said.

"My pleasure, I only spoke the truth. Steven was a good man, and a great soldier. I was both blessed and lucky to of gotten to know him." Hayden replied to her. Now it came to the hard part. The church filed out as Hayden faced his unit. "Strike One! Prepare to carry!" Hayden commanded. His men and him moved to the casket and with three on each side they lifted it it up to their shoulders and walked it out. "Forward...MARCH!" Hayden ordered next. Once lined properly they began their march. A long two miles to the cemetery.

(Cemetery)

After the march, the others had arrived ahead of them but when they arrived they carefully set the casket down over the plot. It was marked with a headstone with Ritka's name and the engraving of the boots, gun, and helmet just like when Hayden assembled it for Oivind. A few more words were said by the preacher before it was time to fold the flag. He stood while Lennox and Tarelto folding it, all in a salute. It was handed to Hayden who walked it formally to Lennox before kneelings. "On behalf of the Barbaric Archipelago Army, and unit. We present you with this flag as memorial for Steven's service to these islands." She cried of course as Hayden stood before her. "Honor guard, hand...salute!" He commanded as his men saluted her and Ritka's family.

Hayden opened the crate with their guns in them. M14 rifles for the gun salute. He stood in line with the rest of his unit as the stood at parade rest, one hand behind the back with the butt of the gun on the ground. He took a breath. "Honor guard! Attention!" He called out. They stood at attention, "Hand, Salute!" and then, "Present Arms!" They all raised their gun, "Right, face!" then, "Port arms, chamber round!" He commanded. They brought their guns up and locked and loaded the chambers. "Firing position!" They took their stance, "Aim..." He moved his himself to prepared to fire. "FIRE!" He ordered. The guns were fired, then these commands from preparing the chamber to firing were repeated two more times. "Honor guard, parade rest."

The ceremony concluded afterwards. The family was walking around, thanking them for what they did. It cleared out some time later as Hayden stayed watched the casket be lowered with his unit. After it was buried, Hayden stood there. He knew his friends, father, sister, and girlfriend were still there and he just didn't care for once. "Lieutenant..." Theo asked.

"I'll meet you at the Humvee." Hayden said quietly, it had been driven over by one of the Privates from Fort Dreki.

"What are you going to do?" Jasmine asked softly.

"There's something I gotta do before we go." Hayden remarked as he reached for his neck and pulled off a set of dog tags, Ritka's of course. Hayden fell to a crouch before the headstone as he placed them on a hook along the front side of the stone then put his hand on the top and lowered his head. "I never should of left you. I should of stayed or tried hard and you might still be here calling me an idiot for taking a bullet for you, or stealing my snacks...We were supposed to stay together through all this. You weren't supposed to give your life for me, for anyone. I was leader...That was...my sacrifice to make." His family looked at one another sadly, so did his troops. "But I kept my promise...You might of died in enemy lines, but I wasn't leavin you there...I know, call me stupid for going back there and taking enemies on by myself...I didn't care. I don't leave anyone behind...Who is gonna crack jokes on missions now? Guess it'll have to be Matthews or Tarelto. But know that you will never be forgotten or replaced in our hearts. I brought you home...So welcome home, Soldier and may you rest in peace knowing that when we get back...we're giving those bastards hell in your name. I'm gonna miss you, Ritka. But I know you'll be with us for every battle. So long until we meet again..." Hayden closed his eyes as a tear fell before he stood up.

"Hayden...Are you okay?" Avery asked. In the straightest face he could muster at the moment he he stared them all in the eyes.

"No. And I'd very much appreciate being left alone right now." Was all he said before raising his hands to cup his mouth and let out his Night Fury call, Toothless flew over and landed beside him as he got on his back. "Strike One. Return to the hotel, round up the guns. I'll be back later..." Hayden ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant Haddock." They replied with a nod. Toothless took off into the sky as his unit sighed out beginning to collect the guns.

"Is he...going to be okay?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. He was the last person to see Ritka alive and talk to him. I don't know what was said, none of us do. Haddock has barely said two words since the Major sent us back here to do this ceremony. He didn't talk on the plane, or the last few days in the hotel. He's just stayed quiet, standing, and staring out the window whole holding the dog tags. I think he blames himself and if he is then its a battle he has to fight himself because its inside, something we can't see unless he let's us which he won't. For now, I think it just be wise that you don't engage him at all. I know you want see him but right now, like he said: he wants to be alone." Matthews sighed.

"Should he be alone right now?" Gerald asked.

"Probably not but Haddock is strong and he won't do anything. Just give him his space." Lennox added. Not wanting to, they nodded anyway. They were worried, all of them were but they knew Hayden's mood was delicate and pushing him would only make it worse. For now they had to leave him be, and hope he'd be okay and come to them when he was ready. Meanwhile with Hayden, he just laid on Toothless's back while his dragon flew silently. Hayden was crying, he wouldn't do it on the ground but up in the sky he could cry and no one would see him.

"I'm sorry..." Hayden whispered through the tears. "I'm so sorry."


	24. Precious Gift

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

24: Precious Gift

As he'd promised, Hayden returned to the hotel later on. They knew that for sure if Hayden made a promise, then he'd keep it no matter what his mood was and as they expected, when he returned to the hotel, he just sat in the chair by the window for most of the night. When they all went to sleep they never knew if Hayden did the same. When morning came, it was their last day back in Berk. Come Saturday, they had to be at Fort Dreki by 8am to catch the plane back to Iraq. Since the funeral was over, they weren't sure what to do with their day. It was almost the end of June, and all students were out of school. Hayden knew his family wanted to see him and he wanted to make sure Avery was okay since she'd been sick originally but when he saw her at the funeral she looked a lot better.

"So what is the plan for today?" Theo asked.

"It doesn't matter. You can do what you want..." Hayden stated calmly.

"Well your...friends invited us to the park for lunch. You wanna come with?" Daryl asked gently.

"I might as well. This might be the only time I'm home until the tour ends..." Hayden sighed as he got up from the chair and cracked his back.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Jason questioned.

"In the chair," Hayden answered before grabbing his civilian clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower. After ten minutes he was out and dressed his boots, black jeans, and a tan tank top. He checked the time: it was only 9:30am now. They were supposed to meet at the park in two hours with Camille, Avery, and his friends. He plopped back down in the chair and closed his eyes: honestly, he just wanted to get back to Iraq so the tour could finish and end. He felt wrong saying that he wanted to go back but at the same time, he didn't. The senior year would be starting in two months, and Hayden was worried he might not make it to his own sister's graduation. He'd pushed for the time off but didn't know if it would be approved, given how things were in Iraq and now this whole five day pass for a funeral thing.

"How's your arm?" Eli said to him.

"Healing still...Should be fine in a week," Hayden responded with his eyes closed and then after ten minutes of silence he ended up falling asleep again-they could tell when his head drooped down.

(Two Hours Later)

Hayden slept the entire two hours before they had to leave, Daryl was the one who woke him up so they could make it. Hayden took Toothless while the other five took the Humvee to the park. Of course his sister, Avery, and friends were already there. Surprisingly so were Ethan, Dylan, and Heather. Hayden got off his dragon as he landed: Toothless quickly found a spot to sunbathe in and sleep-then Hayden greeted his sister and girlfriend. Avery hugged him tightly, of course, and then just about refused to let go of him. They'd brought a basket of food: sandwiches, chips, cookies and also they brought a cooler full of drinks like powerade and soda, some water bottles too. "I've really missed being in these arms..." Avery sighed out after Hayden had kissed her.

"I know you have. You told me in your letter with the package of snacks that my gluttonous squadron decided to tear into. But I did enjoy the cookies," Hayden said and gave a soft smile.

"Hey, she said to share..." Theo reminded.

"Yeah. Share, as in all of us. Not you take the box and leave me the cookies..." Hayden rolled his eyes then sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, doctor said it was a bug," Avery smiled at him.

"We thought for sure she was pregnant," Rachel chuckled.

"And I find myself inquiring as to how everyone came to the assumption when I haven't seen her in six months," Hayden remarked shortly.

"Cuz it just happened so suddenly," Seth explained.

"First of all. Before deployment, the last time I saw Avery was the graduation day when Flinvor graduated Basic. Second of all, I only saw her for maybe five minutes the day I got deployed. So you tell me where in that time frame she could have possibly gotten pregnant? I was stationed in Visithug for nine months, and only home on a twenty-four hour pass where I'm just about sure I saw everyone," Hayden asked. They were shrugging now. "Like I told Cami...I wouldn't do that to Avery. Run the risk of getting her pregnant while I'm deployed...I couldn't do that to her or myself. God forbid anything happens to me...I don't want Avery to have to go through what Ritka's fiancee, child, and family are going through right now," Hayden sighed.

"So that's why...you were in the neighborhood on Tuesday. You were sent to tell his family?" Seth asked. Hayden nodded.

"And I don't ever want to have to do it again..." he mumbled shortly after.

"So if you weren't deployed and like...stationed in Berk would you two..." Heather started.

"Okay! Let's just drop the conversation now. Wouldn't matter where I'm stationed, I can still deployed anytime for an unknown amount of time and I wouldn't risk Avery getting pregnant when I can't be home to take care of her and the baby. Now leave it alone. Avery and I have only been dating a year, no where near ready for kids and not in the best position to be having one," Hayden huffed as she was burying her face in his shirt as she was sitting in his lap.

"How's your arm?" Camille asked.

"It's fine...only needed ten stitches this time," Hayden reassured her, motioning to his arm now. He flashed back on a moment to when it happened. Ritka had been reloading his gun and Hayden was covering him but when he turned to avoid fire, the bullet ripped through his right arm. Hayden blinked and shook his head.

"You okay babe?" Avery asked him softly.

"Yeah..." he said then leaned down and kissed her again, deeply this time. "I love you."

"I love you too," She replied after the kiss when her cheeks were flushed red from blushing.

"Awe, you two are so cute," Camille giggled.

"Shut it, sis," Hayden chuckled softly. Hayden noticed that Dylan was sitting close to her, their hands almost touching. Dylan opened the cooler and offered her a water bottle and Hayden felt the urge to hit him, to warn him to stay away from his sister but refrained, of course.

"So you have to go back tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. Plane to catch at 8am from Fort Dreki..." Jason laid back on the grass.

"And no word on when your tour ends yet, huh?" Heather asked.

"Nothing yet. Hopefully soon," Hayden shrugged.

"Are...you gonna make it to the graduation?" Camille inquired.

"I put in for two weeks leave for next June. Haven't heard it that's been approved or denied yet, it all depends on how bad the war is when that time comes and if they can afford to let go of any soldiers who fight the front lines," Hayden replied.

"Hayden and Toothless are part of one of the best aerial strike teams on base. As soon as we landed, he was sent out on Toothless to fight and push them bastards back," Daryl chuckled.

"Alright, knock it off. It wasn't that big a deal guys...Toothless is just faster," Hayden sighed.

"Faster, smarter, blends in with night sky, has no shot limit, and incredibly protective over you. I still can't get over him finding you and Marx that night and bringin ya back. Hell, isn't Toothless the reason you were requested to go to Iraq?" Theo smiled. Hayden face-palmed.

"Wait...you were...requested in Iraq?" Avery said.

"They heard I bonded with a Night Fury from the officers in Afghanistan and then just...requested for backup soldiers to come and made sure that Alpha Fire was one of the squads coming too," Hayden told her calmly now.

"Yeah, they didn't need us, just Haddock but knew he wouldn't come without us!" Jason laughed punching Hayden in the arm as he glared.

"God damn it, Tarelto! Can I remind you I was shot in that arm a week ago, ya fuckin asshole!" he growled holding his arm.

"Oops...Sorry Lieutenant..." Jason winced back.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"I'll live." Hayden sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle: he opened it and poured one into his palm before swallowing it then placing the cap back on to put it away in his pocket.

"What are those?" Avery asked.

"Pain killers, makes it so I can't feel shit from being shot," Hayden smiled, kissing her forehead. They all ended up having a good time for the next hour. Hayden stayed pretty quiet, relaxing on the grass and trying to block out his unit talking about Ritka and some of the more memorable moments since they all met in Afghanistan. Hayden hated it. He'd lost so many people since joining the military. Parkins, Richards, Oivind, now Ritka. There were a handful of others too but there were too many to name off. He kept his eyes open because every time he closed them he only saw death around him: his nightmare from before he woke up never stopped. It happened constantly and he was losing sleep over it.

"Haddock, you remember when your girl sent that package last month? With Ritka tryin' to steal the snacks?" Theo asked.

"Yeah..." Hayden trailed off quietly as he sat up now and Toothless nuzzled his cheek then dropped his army coat in his lap, he stared at it a good thirty seconds before he slipped it on his arms and stood up. "I remember...Good times. Always good times with Ritka..." he added before standing up and staring the sky silently.

"Haddock, you know that...it's okay to be upset about it right? He was a good friend to all of us. No one is gonna hold it against you for talking about how you feel or even crying. Hell I cried last night after everyone went to bed," Theo said to him.

"I know, Theo. I was awake when you did it. I know that no one will hold it against me. But you tell me what crying is going to do, or talking will do?" Hayden glanced back before looking at the sky again. "It's not like it will bring him back..." Hayden felt something hit the back of his leg as he turned around and saw a small blue and red ball, then a small boy about age seven rushing over to get it. Hayden turned over the ball and knelt down as the boy approached him. Avery and the others watched closely as the boy held out his hands for the ball.

"Can I please have my ball mister soldier man?" the boy asked. Hayden offered a smile as he crouched down and handed it to him. Avery just smiled: that was adorable to her.

"Here ya go kiddo," Hayden told him and the boy smiled brightly.

"Thank you for keepin us safe!" the little boy offered a salute then rushed to the sidewalk to get across to his mother who was waiting for him: she waved and mouthed a thank you also. Hayden sighed: he was always thanked for his service or whatever. The kid probably wouldn't have even known he was a soldier if he hadn't been wearing the jacket. The kid went to walk across the street but Toothless snorted and Hayden looked at where his head was looking. A group of cyclists were speeding towards them. Hayden looked back to the boy who was about to walk right in their path and wasn't paying attention because he was looking at his ball still. The kid started walking and Hayden just reacted right away. He dashed forward in seconds, grabbed the kid by the back of his tee shirt and pulled him back against him in his arms, falling back to the ground as the cyclists just sped by without even stopping. The worried mother quickly rushed across the sidewalk to get to him. Hayden had the kid on his chest and stomach with his arms around him when the mother got there.

"Oh bless your heart for saving my baby! Thank you...thank you so much!" she cried as Hayden released the child and sat up slowly then got to his feet, watching the mother cradle her young son and kissing his forehead to make sure he was okay.

"Lived here all my life and those cyclists never pay attention...Don't mention it, I see trouble and I just act," Hayden told her calmly.

"Thank you so much! Tommy, say thank you to the man for saving you..." the mother said gently.

"Oh no, really...It's okay. I'm glad he's alright." Hayden crouched to his level again and handed him the ball he'd dropped when Hayden grabbed him. "You hang tight to the ball now, okay? And always look both ways before crossing any street, even if it's a sidewalk. Can you promise me you'll do that?" Hayden asked him. The boy nodded his head quickly. The mother took his hand and then they were gone.

"Even off the field you still save people..." Jasmine beamed.

"Yeah yeah, instinct I guess..." Hayden sighed walking back over to them and sitting down on the blanket.

"Haddock, take a shot with us." Daryl said tossing him a shot glass and he caught it then saw Daryl pull out a bottle of Southern Comfort.

"We aren't supposed to drink on leave, guys." Hayden reminded them.

"We ain't on leave right now, this was a funeral. And we go back tomorrow...Come on. One shot?" Jason pushed.

"Hayden I didn't know you drank," Camille and Avery said, blinking a bit.

"He doesn't, not often anyway. It's forbidden on deployment, and on any military bases in the Archipelago. But we're civilians right now. It's one shot, Haddock...it won't hurt you. Not like anything could," Daryl pointed out.

"He did just take that pain killer guys..." Theo reminded.

"Oh right," Jason sighed. Hayden rolled his eyes and leaned forward a bit then turned his glass upward for them to pour in the alcohol for the shot.

"Fuck it. One shot for Ritka," Hayden smiled.

"Yeah! Atta boy, Haddock!" Eli, Daryl, and Jason cheered as Daryl poured him a shot and they all held their glasses full in a circle. "You wanna give the toast?" Eli asked looking at Hayden.

"Alright, gimme a minute." He took a breath, "For our fallen soldier, friend, and teammate...you gave your life for ours and we ain't gonna sit around and mourn you because something tells me that you'd just shake your head and call us a bunch of pussies for cryin over you." Hayden heard his friends laugh, they all had a shot except for Jasmine. "No, to you we will celebrate your life as if you are still here with us. You died a hero. A very brave, selfless, loyal hero. And we will never forget you brother. This is for you, Ritka- who iss up there with the greats having a party of his own and probably annoying the shit outta everyone. To Ritka!" Hayden called out.

"To Ritka!" Eli, Daryl, Theo, and Jason cheered as they clanked glasses and then all took the shot and slammed their glasses down laughing.

"Ugh, I hate that you drink soco...Why can't you grab Fireball or Captain Morgan." Jason stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, don't be knockin soco. You assholes loved it when we snuck off base with Ritka back on Titanwing and got drunk," Daryl chuckled.

"You guys snuck off base to go drinking?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, right after Jasmine's graduation. We snuck out of the barracks to the bar just two miles away from base. Hangover sucked the next morning but so worth it," Hayden laughed.

"And whose bright idea was it to sneak out?" Camille asked now. The guys looked at one another then laughed harder.

"Who else? The trouble maker, Ritka!" Theo said as the guys high fived one another and relaxed again.

"Man this is great...sucks we have to go back tomorrow." Daryl said sighing out. They all lounged about for another few hours enjoying the drinks-non alcoholic, and leftover food. Around 4:30pm, they were packing up to get ready to leave when a woman and her daughter rushed up to them.

"Haddock look...It's Ritka's fiancee and daughter..." Jason pointed out as Hayden turned to look.

"Wait! Lieutenant, please wait..." she called to him. Hayden turned completely as she came to a stop, panting.

"Is there something wrong?" Hayden asked her. Why would she rush over to them and ask them to wait? She smiled softly now as she caught her breath after Eli handed her a water bottle.

"Nothing is wrong, we've been looking for you all day. Isabelle wanted to see you and I knew you'd be shipping out tomorrow. She's insisted on seeing you before you left." Hayden looked down at Isabelle now who was holding a small teddy bear in her arms that wore an army hat and coat. Hayden took a knee and used his arms to lean on his leg as he offered her a smile.

"You're...the one who brought my Daddy home, right?" Isabelle asked him, Hayden was a little shocked by the question but nodded to her. Isabelle pulled the bear away from her and then took his hand and gave him the bear to hold. "It's for you." she said. Hayden's eyes widened a bit as the others just watched from the sides to see what was going on.

"But this is your bear, I don't want to take it..." Hayden told her, trying to hand it back but she pushed it back to him.

"When Daddy was...umm...deployed, I was scared but he gave me this bear and told me dat it would keep me safe until he came home." She took a breath as Hayden looked at the bear: Ritka gave this to his daughter...so why would she give it to him suddenly? "My Daddy is home now so I want you to take Beary to keep you safe...until you come home too," Isabelle said as the group gasped at what she said and Hayden just about stumbled at her words.

"I think your Daddy would want...you to keep Beary to keep you safe." Hayden told her.

"But Beary only kept me safe until Daddy came home. And Daddy is home. Mommy says that I can't see him anymore but he still with us and always will be so Daddy will keep me safe now. You take Beary to keep you safe til you come home. Beary will protect you like he protected me. But I have Daddy now so you need someone to keep you safe," Isabelle said. Hayden's eyes just about watered as he looked at the little girl before him who had the widest smile on her face and wanted him to take her bear. "Take Beary please? I want you to be safe and I know Beary will keep you safe."

How could Hayden tell her no? "I'm sure he will. Thank you," Hayden told her now: without warning she kissed his cheek and then wrapped her arms around his neck as far as she could reach and Hayden was slow in his movements but he hugged her back. Camille, Rachel, and Avery were weeping slightly as the guys just stood in shock.

"Thank you for bringing my Daddy home to me and Mommy," Isabelle told him.

"You're welcome. Your Daddy was a good friend of mine and I'll treasure this for the rest of my life," Hayden said, holding the bear against his chest.

"Can we go for ice cream, Mama?" Isabelle asked her mother-who nodded, and then was dragged off by her daughter while Hayden stood there holding the bear in his hands.

"Hayden?" Avery asked.

"Just...don't ask right now...I'll see you in the morning." Hayden kissed her forehead as he jumped on Toothless's back and was gone seconds later. They wanted to stop him but knew he wouldn't listen right now. Ritka's little girl came and gave Hayden a precious gift of a bear to keep him safe since she'd said that it kept her safe when her Daddy wasn't home. Now that Ritka was home, the little girl wanted to pass the gift along to someone else to keep them safe. His army buds, they knew Hayden wanted to be alone right now: every time they thought he might be okay and recovering more, things like this happened and it set him back. All they knew right now was Hayden was a mess, they didn't know how to help him, and they were going back to Iraq in the morning.


	25. Maybe I Am

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

25: Maybe I Am

(Iraq)

Just like before, seven hours on the plane with just one hour and a half layover. It was 7pm landing in Iraq that night. They'd left at 8am from Berk. Then the three hours flying, the hour and thirty minute layover, plus another four hours of flying on top of the time change they went through put them at around 7pm landing. Getting off the plane, Hayden greeted the officers and told them everything went fine as expected then he took Toothless and went right to the barrack to go to sleep. Though his five unit members only sighed and the officers noticed.

"What happened?" Colonel Brady Greenhalgh asked them.

"More than you could imagine. Short version...Haddock is a complete mess over losing Ritka." Theo began slowly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Major Huntington now.

"He didn't say a word the entire flight to Berk. After landing at For Dreki, we grabbed a Humvee and went right to Ritka's family. Hayden ignored his family and friends when they found out he was back, then proceeded to keep ignoring them until the funeral. All that went fine then after it was over, he hung Ritka's dog tags on the stone. When asked if he was okay, he straight up said no and wanted to be left alone before taking off on Toothless." Daryl continued softly.

"He seems fine now. It's never easy having to give the notifications of a passing soldier to their families." Came Colonel Bogg's voice now.

Jason shook his head, "No. He seems it but he isn't sir. Anytime Ritka gets mentioned...He flinches and stares off into the distance. And then on Friday, Ritka's fiancee and daughter found us in the park with Haddock's friends. That little girl gave him a teddy bear that Ritka had given her before deployment. Ritka told his daughter the bear would keep her safe until he came home. And she gave the bear to Haddock, telling him that because her Daddy was home, he would protect her so she wanted Hayden to have the bear to protect him until he comes home. Hayden was so shocked and he was crying, after the mother and daughter left, Hayden left and was gone all night until we boarded the plane."

"I see, anything else?" Came the voice of the Division leader, Lt. General Evans asked.

"Yeah...Hayden's girlfriend messaged us right after he left his Dad's house and said that Hayden looked like he was drinking heavily and hadn't slept at all. She asked us to make sure he was okay. I know he's tough but I think this might of hit a little too hard because Hayden knew Ritka was alive before that second RPG hit when he was running to extraction. And I think...he's blaming himself and burying it. He even admitted that crying or talking wouldn't bring Ritka back." Eli said now.

"We'll keep an eye on him for a while and if it gets too bad, we'll force him to take leave to get help. Thank you boys." Lt. General Evans said, the unit nodded with a salute and left to return to the barrack. And no shocker that when they got there, Hayden was sitting on the bed staring at the bear that Isabelle had given him. Before anyone could ask if he was okay, he set the bear on the top shelf of his bedside case before turning over and going to sleep. Everyone was quiet and got ready for bed as well, all worried for the Lieutenant.

(Six Months Later)

Another Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year he had missed because of deployment. It was now January again, a full year he'd been deployed in Iraq when December hit. Now he was on thirteen months of his tour and hoping to get some news about leave. He'd put in for it months ago, as in before Ritka died. He wanted to make his sister's, friend's, and Avery's graduation. He already missed Junior prom, and now he'd miss Senior. He did like the military but he was missing out on important events in the lives of the people he loved most. If that didn't depress him enough, he was still having a hard time dealing with Ritka's death. Every time he saw the bear Isabelle gave him, it hurt more. The nightmares and flashbacks never seemed to stop. And what was worse...

Eli Matthews had died as well.

It had been an RPG that everyone ran to avoid and take cover but an enemy shot Matthews in the leg and he was caught in the blast. His body was recovered of course but he was already dead and there was no saving him. Now with Ritka and Matthews dead, Hayden was having trouble keeping it together. He awoke many times in the middle of the night in cold sweats, panting and feeling sick to his stomach. He'd always go to the bathroom and splash his face before returning to bed but never going back to sleep. The Strike One unit only had Theo, Daryl, and Jason as original members from back in Afghanistan. Replacing Ritka had been Jasmine, and now replacing Matthews was Samantha. Eli had died about two months ago. Hayden hid most of how he felt from his friends, or what was left of them at least. Officially he'd been in the military three years and three months. And he was about to turn twenty years old when February came along in a month.

" _ **Lieutenant Haddock, this is Major Huntington. Do you read me? Over."**_ His radio began to static after the words were said, Hayden lifted it to reply.

"I copy, Major. Go ahead. Over." Hayden said calmly.

" _ **Can you come to my office? Over."**_ Major Huntington asked.

"On my way sir. Haddock over and out." Hayden got off his bed, grabbed his coat and gun before heading out of the barrack to get to the Major's office. Hopefully this was news on his leave. He'd need to know since Camille, Avery, and his friends would be graduating in June. That was only about six months away. Hayden reached the office and knocked.

"Come on in, Lieutenant." Major Huntington replied, Hayden walked in slow and offered a salute as always. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"No thank you, Major Huntington. Why'd you call me here, I got guard in thirty minutes." Hayden stated softly.

"You submitted a request for a two week leave seven months ago. I apologize it's taken me so long to get to it, things have been pretty hectic here." The Major said.

"It's fine. I expected as much, that's why I submitted it with so much time before hand. It's for my sister's high school graduation...Since I've...missed every single major holiday since I joined the military..." Hayden trailed off a bit.

"I understand. Well you'll be pleased to know that I've granted it, you can leave the on the Wednesday before and stay two weeks from that Wednesday." Hayden for once felt his heart lighten some. He was being allowed leave! He'd make it to the graduation, it was a damn miracle! Finally some good news after nothing but bad news or constant loss, he was actually smiling. He was happy.

"Thank you, Major. I'm gonna go call her and tell her right now!" he offered a quick salute then rushed out pulling his phone out. It was eleven for him but it'd be 8pm on Berk. He quickly pressed her contact and waited.

" _Hey bro!"_ Camille greeted softly.

"Hey sis, who is there right now? I hear voices other than yours and Dad's..." Hayden asked trying to control his absolute joy about the news.

" _Avery and Seth, Oh TJ and Rachel too. Felix has a cold. What's up?"_ Camille giggled some.

"I'll be home for your high school graduation." Hayden said quickly.

" _Oh my Gods, really! Don't even joke, Hayden! Will you really? Your leave was approved?!"_ Avery said now, clearly excited.

"I was granted two weeks. I'll be there on Wednesday before graduation. I wanted to let you know, I can't talk long though. Sixteen hour guard shift starting in twenty minutes." Hayden informed.

" _That's...totally fine! I'm so happy you'll be coming home...That's amazing. We can't wait to see you."_ Camille beamed happily, Hayden couldn't see her face but he could feel the smile in hers and Avery's faces.

"I can't wait either...I really need the leave time after last month..." Hayden sighed.

" _Why, what happened?"_ Seth asked now.

Hayden closed his eyes, "It's not important...It's just been a hard month with all the attacks is all. But I'll see you guys for June...I gotta go for now."

" _See you soon bro! Love you so much!"_

" _Love you babe!"_

" _Stay safe, son. Can't wait to see you again!"_

" _Catch ya in June, Hayden!"_

In order those goodbyes were from Camille, Avery, his father, then Seth and the twins. Hayden smiled as he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He couldn't wait to go home in June, he really just wanted to see his family, girlfriend, and friends. He knew he'd be okay if he could just see them.

(Four Months Later)

The war had gotten bad. Constant attacks, more and more injuries, deaths too. It was now April, Hayden was twenty and he'd lost more people. Alpha Fire, from it's original people was dwindling from where it started in Afghanistan. Kyle Shaw, Zackary Palmer, and Luis Sanchez where still there, as well a few others Hayden was in Basic with but the rest had either been killed in action or moved to other areas. There were so many new people and Hayden was losing grip with how many deaths were occurring with his friends from Basic, which were the first friends he made in the military. Then add that to the people he met when deployed to Afghanistan just made it worse to accept everything. It was taring him apart too but he hid it from everyone. Only two months left and he'd be home in Berk for two weeks to celebrate his the graduation with his sister, girlfriend, and friends. He just had to last two more months...

Coming off a twenty hour guard shift, the others lazily and tiredly dragging their feet made their way to the barracks. It was now about noon time. The shift had been horrid, aside from sitting around stationary for about eleven hours there was five accumulative hours of fighting. Then four more hours of coffee, and sitting around until their shift ended. Hayden wanted to crash on his bed and sleep the next twelve hours undisturbed though he highly doubted it would happen. Just as he was reaching his the barrack, he was approached by Major Huntington. "Lieutenant...Can I have a word?"

"Yeah," Hayden yawned heavily facing his Major now.

"Hayden...I'm sorry to have to do this to you but..." Suddenly Hayden was wide awake listening closely, "That leave I granted...I have to deny it. I am an entire Company down and I can't get new recruits until August. I need you to stay here, you're to valuable to this base to lose. I hope you can forgive me..."

Hayden's heart dropped into his stomach. His leave just...got denied, after having been accepted? What was he going to do, he'd already told Camille and the others that he'd be there in June. Now he had to take it back? "I..." He couldn't even respond, he just walked away to his barrack and entered. He set his gun down carefully before punching the wall hard. "FUCK!" he yelled out loudly.

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Jason asked him with wide eyes. They knew Hayden had a temper and if you were on the wrong side it...Odin help that soul.

"My fucking two week leave just got denied! The leave I put in for ages ago to be able to go to the graduation of my sister, girlfriend, and friends...The one I was granted four months ago, just got revoked because the base is down an entire God damn Company and can't get new recruits until August and they can't afford to lose me or my dragon!" Hayden hit the wall again, this time he just about dented it and his knuckles were starting to bleed. "I already...told my sister, girl, and friends I'd be there...This is going to kill them and there's not a mother fucking thing I can do about it!" Hayden closed his eyes as he reached his phone. He might as well call them now and get it over with, he didn't blame them if they hated him for this. He called Camille and waiting...

" _Hayden! How are you? How was the guard shift? Avery and the twins say hi."_ Camille began. Hayden felt his chest tighten up.

" _Can't wait to see you babe, only two more months."_ Avery added now. Hayden closed his eyes tightly as his fist tightened while it was on the wall of the barrack.

"It's not happening." Hayden said plainly. He heard them go silent.

" _What...do you mean it's not happening?..."_ Camille and Avery asked together now.

"You heard me. It's not happening. I'm not coming home in two months, my leave time just got fucking revoked because we're down an entire Company and they can't afford to lose me or Toothless...So we're stuck here." Hayden stated coldly.

" _But they already granted it, they can't just take it away like that! You've been there for fourteen months with no break at all! That's not fair, Hayden. Fight it..."_ Camille began to cry.

"I can't!" Hayden yelled. "I can't fucking fight it, Cami. It's the military and we're in a war, we don't get breaks just because we've been here so long. They can do whatever they have to do to ensure Archipelago's safety. Now I'm sorry if it upsets you. I know what I said four months ago, but shit changes. There's nothing I can do about it but accept it. Maybe in August when new recruits come I can take leave but right now, as I said...It's Not Happening." Hayden took a breath now. "I'm sorry for yelling...But there's nothing I can do, these are the orders I have to follow. No matter how much I may not like or agree with them...I gotta go. I've been up twenty straight hours and fighting for five of them...I'm exhausted and do not have the mental stability I need to keep my temper in check right now. So to avoid snapping...I'm going to go. I'll talk to you next chance I get. I love you both...and tell Dad for me. Bye." Hayden hung up the phone and hit the barrack again. Hayden took off his coat, got on his bed and laid there holding his head while breathing heavily.

"Haddock?" Major Huntington's voice said. Hayden didn't bother sitting up.

"No disrespect, _Major._ But you've already granted, then revoked my leave under the excuse you can't lose me or my dragon. I am in an incredibly foul mood right now and if you don't want me taking Toothless in to enemy territory just to kill off a few Iraqi soldiers to blow off some anger then I advise you to slowly back away and not talk to me until I've cooled off." Hayden hadn't even looked at him, his eyes were staring at the ceiling as the Major did in fact, slowly back away from the barrack and not say a word. Everyone knew about Hayden's anger and if you were someone he was pissed at and he warned you to stay back then if you wanted to leave, you would back the fuck up quickly and leave him be.

"You know you can get into a lot of trouble for talking to your CO that way..." Lennox remarked.

"I really don't fuckin care right now, Lennox." Hayden scoffed angrily.

"Yo, take it easy...It's just how it is." Theo said calmer.

"That doesn't mean I can't be pissed about it." Hayden rolled over and eventually fell asleep.

(Month & A Half Later)

Hayden barely talked to Avery or Camille since he gave the news he wasn't coming home. He talked maybe once a week for a brief amount of time and then that was it. He couldn't face them, knowing he'd miss another major even in their lives. Currently he was on a mission to help another pinned down squadron. They'd been called there an hour before and had been under fire with enemies for close to twenty minutes. An RPG hit the jeep, "GET DOWN!" Hayden called out as he threw himself to the ground. When the brunt of the explosion was over, Hayden forced himself to his knees but stayed down to being fired at still. "Any injured!?" He asked.

"We good, Lieutenant!" Lennox called to him. Hayden wiped the sweat from his brow as he was firing and trying to watch everyone. He'd lost Eli because he didn't see he'd lost him with the others, and Ritka broke from the pack to shoot from a high point. Hayden was scared to take his eyes off his squadron, an enemy charged at him with a knife as Hayden brought his gun around and whacked him in the face hard knocking the guy out then continued shooting. After another half hour of the constant RPG's, grenades, and gunfire: Hayden had enough. He got up hooking his gun to his back, grabbed a rock as he got in the jeep and started it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tarelto yelled.

"Get back and get down...I'm ending this!" Hayden backed the jeep up and drove it straight towards the enemies, when he got just close enough he grabbed three grenades and pulled their pins stuffing them in the jeep then he slammed the rock down on the gas pedal while he grabbed the top bar and jumped out landing in a roll. Hayden shook his head and recovered as he rushed back to the others and sure enough three seconds later there was a massive explosion. His grenades exploding, then the jeep exploding immediately after. The enemies were blown all over and the fire had stopped while they were grabbing wounded and retreating. The other squadron got free then all of them grouped together.

"Nice move, Haddock!" Tarelto cheered with the others. They were loading up and preparing to leave in whatever jeeps were left.

"HADDOCK, MOVE!" Before he could react, he was pushed down to the ground. When he looked over from the ground he saw Lennox get shot in the chest and it seemed to be in slow motion. Hayden scrambled over to him and caught him before he hit the ground. The enemy moved closer as Hayden grabbed his M16 and shot the guy right in the head, then his gun dropped as he looked at Lennox.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that!" Hayden yelled at him.

"I was...covering you, Lieuten...ant..." He coughed up some blood and Theo rushed over to get pressure on the wound but Daryl pushed him away.

"Take the help, Lennox! Come on, you're not dying here. You're not dying on me, soldier." Hayden told him.

"Hey. Don't worry about me, Haddock." Lennox chuckled as he cringed. "Time to join Ritka and Matthews, Lieutenant..." Lennox closed his eyes.

"No! No you fucker you stay with me! I'm not losing you too, you're not dying here. Understand me? Stay with me, Lennox. Come on, look at me...Please...I can't lose you too..." Hayden yelled.

"Sorry Lieutenant...Stay safe, and keep fighting. Don't let these ass...holes win..." His smile faded, his hand fell limp at his side and the breathing stopped. Lennox had died and in his arms.

"Hayden?..." Theo asked. Hayden didn't say a word, his face was completely void of emotion, so were his eyes. Hayden adjusted himself as he picked Lennox's body up and just carried it to the nearest jeep, he laid him down in the bed of it and closed his eyes.

"Alpha Fire...Move out, return to base." He said quietly but was heard still. Everyone loaded up, Hayden jumped in the back of the jeep Lennox was in and sat there.. The ride to base was silent except for Hayden's radio call to base to let them know they were on their way with an ETA of twenty minutes. Arriving there, Hayden just ignored everyone and went to sit with Toothless.

"What happened, Holgerson?" Major Huntington asked quickly.

"We lost Lennox...He...died in Haddock's arms and he's not taking it well given we've also lost Ritka, and Matthews. I know you said his leave was denied but I think he needs it regardless. I really don't think he can handle another death, Major. He specifically said he wasn't losing Lennox too, that he couldn't and Lennox died in his arms, sir. He's going to break, Major Huntington. He's burying everything, trying to be strong. He can't, you need to let him go on leave and get his head clear." Theo said.

"I think you're right. I'll tell him tomorrow." Major Huntington sighed. Theo nodded to him as Lennox's body was taken away and the Alpha-Fire squadron returned to the barrack. Hayden wasn't in there, they saw him laying against Toothless with his legs pulled up and arms draped over the tops of his knees, his head was down. Hayden knew they were there, he just couldn't face them. Lennox died saving him. Ritka died saving him and the platoon. Eli got shot and blasted in an explosion. Three of his best friends were dead, all deaths he had to witness and was powerless to stop it.

 _'I couldn't save any of them...Maybe I really am...useless after all.'_ He thought as a tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.


	26. Good News

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

26: Good News

The next morning after Lennox's death came faster than Hayden expected, he ended up falling asleep outside against Toothless which was fine. Evidently Sgt. Staton spotted him and let the Major know. This of course only proved to the Major what Theo had told him, that Hayden really needed the time off. Since being in Iraq, they lost Steven Ritka, Eli Matthews, and now Daryl Lennox. Three members to Strike One unit and Alpha-Fire squadron. Three of Hayden's best friends and it was clear that if anything else happened, Hayden might lose it completely. To avoid that, Major Huntington arranged that Hayden could go on leave. It had been strange to because when the other officers caught wind of Lennox's death and that he died in Hayden's arms, they agreed to issue a mandatory leave so he could get his thoughts together.

" _ **Lieutenant Haddock. Can you come to the Division leader's office please? Over."**_ Major Huntington's voice came through Hayden's radio.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Over." Hayden replied then sighed getting his gear on, it never mattered if there was an attack or not. They were trained to be ready for anything, he stepped out of the barrack and made his way through the sections until he reached the Division leader's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in, Haddock." Lt. General Evan's voice said from the other side of the doorway. Hayden opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir," He paused seeing the others in there now: Division, Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company. That was never good. They weren't making him handle Lennox's funeral were they?! He silently prayed that wasn't the case. "Sorry...Sirs." Hayden corrected himself.

"No offense, Lieutenant but you look like shit." Lt. Naylar remarked.

"I feel like shit after last night's mission." Hayden swung his gun around his back and crossed his arms over his chest looking at them.

"Well, we have some news that might cheer ya up," Major Huntington began with a small smile, Hayden arched a brow. Cheer him up? After losing Lennox? Fat chance.

"Major Huntington made mention that you were pretty upset about losing your leave," Said Col. Boggs.

"I was granted leave, then had it revoked. Both my sister, and girlfriend are hurt and upset over it. Yes, I'm upset. I haven't been home for a Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Years since 2015. I missed Thanksgiving because of Basic, then was deployed to Afghanistan through Christmas. And so on and so forth between deployment or stationed at Fort Titanwing, and here too. Now I'm missing graduation...After telling them I'd be there once and having to take it back." Hayden stated firmly.

"We know. Which is why we made some calls and have men to cover you while you're gone," Lt. General Evans said now. Hayden flinched now as he looked towards them. "Now we can't give you two weeks, but we're sending you home for seven days to attend the graduation and take a break from all this fighting. Your seven days can start as soon as you touch down in Berk."

"Y-You're...being serious?" Hayden asked.

"Very. Now you will have to wait until cover arrives. They should be here in a week or so." Colonel Boggs stated. "Just in time for you get home on that Saturday morning before the graduation."

"And while you're home...Try to take it easy will ya? Your squad is worried bout ya, lad." Colonel Greenhalgh smiled.

"Oh I will. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hayden rushed out, then back in to salute, then back out heading to the barrack. The others sighed quickly.

"Now we can only hope he gets the help he needs..." Lt. General Evans said softly while the rest nodded.

(Barracks)

Hayden rushed in smiling which took his squad by surprise. "What the shit, Haddock? Where's the fire?" Tarelto asked quickly.

"Shut it, Tarelto. I get to go home for a week! I'll make the graduation...I have to call them right now and tell them." Hayden said reaching for his phone.

"Or you could surprise them?" Theo offered him, he arched a brow. "Don't tell them, just show up like you did that one time in Afghanistan. Make it special..."

"I'm listening." Hayden said softly now lowering the phone.

"Okay so here's what you should do," Tarelto said. From there they began to give Hayden the perfect plan to surprise Avery and Camille for their graduation. And for the next week they pieced it together, they might slap him for this plan but they'd be grateful he was home if nothing else.

(Berk)

"I'm really worried about him..." Avery said softly, she and Camille were having a sleep over.

"Me too...Haven't heard from him in almost three weeks..." Camille sighed.

"Graduation is gonna suck without him..." Avery put her head down as she looked at the picture of her and Hayden on her desk. It was taken during the picnic at the park when he'd come home for the funeral of Ritka.

"He tried...You heard it, he did have the time and then it was taken back. It wasn't his fault..." Camille comforted her friend softly.

"I hope he's okay..." Avery closed her eyes sadly. Camille and her hugged as they worried about Hayden together.

(Graduation Day)

They had waited four years to be where they were now, standing on stage in cap and gown awaiting to receive their high school diplomas and become graduates. Camille and Avery were actually beside one another in line since it went from Camille right to Avery second due to their last names. The ceremony thus far had been fine, as expected it would and they had been rehearsing for weeks for this day. But as happy as two best friends should be about graduation, they couldn't be. Because Hayden wasn't there like he had originally planned to be. He had missed so much since he joined the military. His Basic Training made him lose Thanksgiving in 2016, then immediate deployment to Afghanistan made him miss Christmas 2016 and New Years 2017. Of course their seventeenth birthday too. After ten months of the first tour, he was home for a week. And it just kept happening with the tour, being stationed in Visithug, and now deployed to Iraq where he'd been for sixteen months and only home for five days for the funeral of his friend.

They were finally onto the H's for announcing names of students to come up for their diplomas. Camille was next, then Avery would be after her. They were about to graduate and Hayden wasn't home. Camille sighed as Avery offered a smile and put her hand on her shoulder. "Camille Haddock!" Mr. Trechdon announced, the room clapped for her as she walked the stage and got her diploma from him, she shook his hand and prepared to leave but was stopped. "Just a minute there, Miss. Haddock. I need you to wait for Miss. Hofferson before you two exit the stage." Camille blinked a little confused but nodded and stood off to the side. "Avery Hofferson!" Avery came up now and got hers after shaking the principal's hand. "Now, I'm going to stop right here for a moment. I received a call early this morning from a former student who is currently overseas serving his second tour of duty in Iraq. And he asked if I'd stop on these two ladies right here so he could call them from his position and congratulate them himself. So Camille and Avery, I need you to turn your attention to the screen."

Camille and Avery stood next to one another now as she had tears in their eyes as the call began, Hayden came on to the screen smiling. _**"Hello my two favorite women in the world. Can ya hear me alright?"**_ Hayden asked them.

"We hear you babe." Avery replied as the principal handed her the microphone.

" _ **Good, we had a complete net down situation earlier. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to call in for this..."**_ Hayden replied with a chuckle.

"Only you would stop the entire graduation procession to do this..." Camille cried lightly now.

" _ **Well duh. I couldn't be there to watch it in person so I wanted to find some way to see ya. I called Mr. Trechdon this morning and asked him to set this up and unfortunately if you can hear the noise in the background then you know I don't have a lot of time so let me say what I came to say..."**_ He took a breath. **_"I tried my hardest to get the time off. Hell, it was granted then when things got chaotic, it was revoked and I'm sorry for that."_**

"We forgive you but you owe us big time, Hiccup!" Avery wiped her eyes now.

" _ **You're so lucky I love you both because ain't no one else allowed to call me that name."**_ Hayden started.

" _ **That's your nickname?! Hiccup? Haha! Shit man, no way I'm calling you Haddock anymore!"**_ Said one of the voices in the room, Hayden picked up his boot of the ground and chucked it at his friend.

" _ **Don't you dare, I'm still your CO, soldier. It's Lieutenant Haddock to you, Private Shaw. Now get the fuck will you, I'm busy."**_ Hayden scoffed.

" _ **Sorry sir..."**_ The male replied now.

" _ **Anyway...Listen. I know my joining the military has been hard on you, on everyone close to me. But mostly on you two. I left for Basic, then was immediately deployed to Afghanistan for eighteen months before the tour ended. I only got one week off when I was supposed to have two and I'm sorry I've missed all the holidays with the family. It's been torture on me too being so far away from all of you. But I swear that as soon as I can, I'll be home. By the way, sis...Don't be getting no boyfriend til I get home either because anyone who dates you has to go through me because if anyone hurts you...Well, I'm a 100% accurate sharpshooter with a vast collection of guns and if that doesn't do it...I have a Night Fury."**_ Hayden grinned. Camille blushed and nodded to him with a small smile. **_"And the rest of you, stay away from Avery..."_** He warned. A few people in line backed up. "Now I-" He stopped as there were explosions outside and gunfire. "GET DOWN!" Hayden ordered.

"Hayden!" Camille and Avery said together with worry. Hayden grabbed his gun from beside him and loaded it with a click.

" _ **LIEUTENANT HADDOCK! We're under attack, we need you like now!"**_ They heard one of his team members yell to him.

" _ **I'm comin, don't get your fuckin panties in a wad, Sidoli, "**_ Hayden yelled back cocking the gun and putting it over his shoulder then suddenly the noise outside stopped and they heard a group of hearty laughter as Hayden glared hard and cracked his neck. _**"Oh you did not just do what I think you assholes did..."**_ Hayden remarked coldly as he put the gun down and his walked inside quickly, still laughing it up.

" _ **Drill, just a drill Lieutenant! Sorry, forgot to warn ya since you been sick the last three days and we were told to leave ya be! My bad…"**_ Came Theo's voice.

" _ **Oh you mother fuckers are all so DEAD! How the fuck was that a drill when you specifically called for me!?...Hold on two seconds ladies..."**_ He got up as the camera followed him, his men standing there a little worried at his incredibly irritated face. " _ **You sons of bitches! I swear to Odin I'm kicking all your asses when I get off the phone! Better yet...Squadron...Atten-SHUN!"**_ They watched as the group formed together quickly and stood still. " _ **Since you jokers think it's comical to mess with drills when we're at fuckin war, then I find it comical that as of right now we just took the twenty patrol guard tonight."**_ He paused with a grin almost as the crowd could see a large group of men and women standing angrily and groaning about it. " _ **I do believe while at attention you are supposed to be still and shut your damn mouths. Now shut the hell up and get some rest, I'm busy and we got work to do later. Squadron, Dis-missed!"**_ Hayden mumbled as he returned to the chair and sat down.

"Did they...seriously just make you think you were under attack?" Camille asked.

" _ **Yep and they will all be doing fifty push ups, sit ups, and a two mile run later when I'm done with this...Anyway sis...Since I can't be there to congratulate you both in person...I decided to send you both a gift, mind you it might be a little beat up but I think you'll like it and you have to share since I could only send one. As your brother/lover ladies, I couldn't send ya nothing when you graduate high school with A's and B's even with all this going on. So after this call ends, the principal will bring it out for you. I think it will make you as happy as it made me when I thought of it."**_ Hayden said.

"When are you coming home bro...I miss you." Cami asked gently. "We both do..."

" _ **I don't know...Hopefully soon. For now...I do have to go. Routine patrol closer to the front line and remember that every day I'm out here...I'm making sure you, Dad, our friends and everyone else in the Archipelago is safe...Happy graduation sis, and I am wicked proud of you. Hope ya like the gift. I love you lil sis and I love you with all my heart Avery. Never forget that. Talk to you as soon as I can,"**_ Hayden blew them both a kiss before the call ended and the screen turned off.

"Now before I have staff bring out the gift for Camille and Avery-I'd like to remind everyone that Hayden Haddock was once a student as this school and would be graduating today with his sister and girlfriend but he left and joined the military at sixteen. He spent ten weeks in Basic Training, and Advanced Individual Training, and Dragon Training with his Night Fury before graduation. I was informed that Hayden Haddock graduated top of his Basic Training class with exceptional marks in leadership, and all tests. Mr. Haddock also was promoted to Sergeant from Private at his graduation three years ago before being immediately deployed to Afghanistan. Also he was promoted to Lieutenant after his first tour ended. He hasn't been able to come home at all due to the situations overseas. And now he has been deployed to Iraq for the last sixteen months. We take this time to remember that there are soldiers out there fighting to keep us safe so we can have more days like this in our futures. Now...I think it's time for Hayden's gift to his sister and girlfriend. Ladies, if you'd turn to your right please?" Mr. Trechdon smiled wide.

From the right side of the stage, Hayden walked out holding two bouquets of flowers in his left arm. Camille and Avery covered their mouths in shock. "Hey sis, hey babe...Happy graduation day." Hayden grinned at them. Without another word they rushed at him crying their eyes out, he dropped his oblong green bag and backpack to the floor as they jumped together right into his arms. He smiled holding them up and hugging tightly while they cried on his shoulder.

"HAYDEN" They cried together once in his arms.

"Welcome home Lieutenant Hayden Haddock who came all the way home from his second tour of duty in Iraq just for his sister's and girlfriend's graduation!" Alvin announced, the room erupted into applause for him and the reunion. Hayden finally put his girls down with a chuckle.

"Did you really think I'd miss this day?" Hayden asked them as they wiped their eyes now.

"Well you missed everything else the last three years! I can't believe you..." Camille said quickly.

"I don't even understand...That call, it was live how did you end up here...and the guns and explosion..." Avery asked.

"All recorded sounds before I left. In case ya didn't notice, the screen was grainier than usual...I was actually backstage the whole time talking to you from my phone, a three way call with the guys and what you saw was a video me and the guys made to trick you both in to thinking I was live calling you when I was here the whole time. I flew back on Toothless about an hour ago." Hayden told them. "So...this gift enough for you two, like I said you're gonna have to share?" He asked next.

"Best gift ever..." They replied hugging him again as he kissed Camille's forehead and placed a soft kiss on Avery's lips.

"Gods I've missed you two so much..." Hayden whispered, he needed this. He needed to hold his sister and girlfriend again, after the last few months he'd had, this was needed desperately.

"How long you home for?" Seth asked from the line of students.

"Only a week then I gotta go," He paused as his radio began to make noise, "Oh don't you even dare because I will bring Toothless and start blasting at random..." He growled lifting it up to listen better.

" _ **Holgerson of Alpha-Fire to Lieutenant Haddock! Come in, Haddock. Over."**_

"Reading you loud and clear, Holgerson. Go ahead, Over." Hayden replied.

" _ **We...Co-ing ho.."**_ Holgerson came through in sections.

"Didn't catch that, Private Holgerson. Go again. Over." Hayden said in to the radio. Still happening and he groaned. "For fucks sake, Holgerson just call my damn phone! You know that radio sucks between Archipelago islands and Hell as we call it."

" _ **Hang...on, Tare...lto...call..ing you..."**_ Suddenly his phone began to ring, he lifted that after putting the radio in his back. "Yes Tarelto?" Hayden asked. He listened closely, his eyes widening with the more he heard. "Are you kidding me? Seriously? I've had a bad few months, don't even play, Tarelto..." More pause, "I swear to God if this is a joke," Hayden warned. "Well no kiddin..." his smile grew wider while listening, "Hell yeah I'm happy! Shit, make it come faster. I'll see you guys in a week boys. See ya then." Hayden hung up.

"You don't...have to go back right now...do you?" Avery asked, Hayden shook his head. "Then what was...all that about?"

Hayden pulled her close to him smiling, she saw faint tears in his eyes. "My tour...It's over. Sixteen fuckin months of that Hell...and now it's over. They are sending my platoon home..." Hayden said. Camille and Avery gasped.

"Oh my Gods! Don't even joke, Hayden! Is it really!?" Camille asked quickly.

"That's what the call was about. The whole Echo Strike platoon is coming home. Both squads, Alpha Fire and Ember Fire...They will be back in a week and," He paused, "I'm getting stationed right here in Berk, at Fort Dreki." Hayden added.

Camille and Avery hugged him tightly again jumping up and down. "Now it's officially the best gift ever!" Avery cried. Hayden couldn't believe it. The principal arched a brow at him as he chuckled.

"Sorry sir..." Hayden grabbed his bags and moved off stage with the girls now as the ceremony continued for another house, ending with another speech-then it was over. The Berk High class was announced and everyone had their diploma. Hayden hugged his friends and father, all shocked to see him there and find out his second tour ended at the same time. "Alright...It's time to celebrate!" Hayden announced. He'd left, and then he finds out that his platoon's tour was over! Sixteen months later and his second tour was over! And he was stationed in Berk, this was officially the best day of his life which felt really good because he needed a good day after everything else that had happened. Nothing could make him happier right now.


	27. Just Hold Me

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

27: Just Hold Me

 _-Hayden's POV-_

I was beyond thrilled to be home again. I made it to my sister's and girlfriend's graduation and pulled off the best way of hiding that I wasn't there. I was pretty sure they are gonna be mad at me for a while too but I don't care. And as a bonus...my second tour of duty ended. Tarelto and Holgerson called me to tell me that in a week they'd be back from Iraq and the best news, we were stationing right at Fort Dreki. It was the best news I could have ever gotten: approved leave for a week, tour ended, and stationed in Berk-which was an hour away from my girl, sis, Dad, and friends. I knew I couldn't just leave base to see them whenever but at least I was closer to home and perhaps with the tour being over I could get more time to leave base to visit them. I certainly wasn't a private anymore so I should have a little more freedom. After all, I did have Toothless who could take me for the day and get us back before 9pm, not that I really had to abide by that either.

The graduation party had been awesome and I had told Dad I was home so he helped me set something up for Avery since I'd missed it not once but twice. Dad was letting me use the backyard to throw a Second Chance Prom for just our friends. And yeah I invited Ethan, Dylan, and Heather just because I knew Rachel wouldn't go without Ethan and Felix would be miserable without Heather. Not to mention...Camille confided in me that she was developing a crush on Dylan and I almost went to his house to warn him that if he hurt her I'd kill him and no one would find the body! Yet still, I refrained from doing so for Camille's sake. The only two who wouldn't have dates were Seth and TJ but they weren't worried about that at the same time. The only person who didn't know what I was planning was Avery. I just told her to wear something semi-formal because I was taking her to dinner. Of course eventually in this week off I had, I would be taking her on a real date since we'd been dating about two years now and we've never been on one.

I knew I only had five days left after this so I was trying to make the best out of each one by doing something with either family, Avery, or friends. Tonight around 6:30pm, it would be with all of them. I didn't have time to rent a tux so I'd be wearing my military formals, the green coat and black pants with black shoes. I wasn't wearing the hat though-no need for it in my opinion. Right now it was only four and I was at Dad's, making sure everything was set. He'd be taking pictures of the couples, there would be food, music, dancing. Everything you could expect at a prom would be here tonight and I couldn't wait to surprise Avery with it. I got a text from Seth saying that he and TJ found dates so I said it was okay to bring them. I checked the clock: still an two and a half hours to go. I couldn't wait to do this.

(6:30pm)

Everyone had already arrived except for Avery and she was on her way. I told her I couldn't get to her so she had to get a ride to my house. She already texted me to let me know she was on her way and would be there in five minutes. Was it bad to say I was incredibly nervous? I'd been planning it since I called Dad to let him know I was coming home so he knew the whole time that I'd be there for the graduation which is why he didn't looked surprised at all when I showed up on stage, he just smiled. He knew the whole plan: I couldn't keep him in the dark about any of it.

"This was an awesome idea, Hayden...Avery is gonna love it!" Rachel beamed, "Thanks for including us."

"You guys are my friends so of course I'm gonna invite you," I replied.

"We didn't think you considered us friends..." Dylan said.

"I don't," I huffed. "You're only here because Ethan is dating Rachel and Heather and Fishlegs are basically dating."

"So why are you being nice to us?" Ethan asked.

"Didn't we just go over this? Only here because you have relationships with my friends. And a good friend will do anything to make their friends happy-I'm not a complete asshole all the time ya know," I stated as I saw Avery's mom's car pull up from the living room window as I took a breath and made my way outside with the most serious face I could muster. I saw her step out wearing a knee length purple dress and black heels. The dress was spaghetti strapped with a sequin black belt. "Hello Mi'lady. You look stunning as always," I greeted her softly as I kissed the back of her hand with a slight bow then looked back at her to see her blushing.

"Hey, Handsome, what's with the uniform?" Avery asked after we shared a light kiss.

"We're going somewhere that is semi-formal and I didn't have time to rent a tux: this was the next best option," I smiled gently.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." Avery said: I offered her my arm as she giggled and linked hers to mine while I led her to the backyard fence but didn't open the gate yet. I faced her lightly.

"Call it old fashioned but I thought we could enjoy a nice evening right in the backyard...But before we go in, I have to ask..." I cleared my throat pulling out a small clear box with a light purple rose corsage resting in it, "Will you go with me to Prom?" Avery's eyes widened as I opened the gate and revealed the completely decorated backyard to her. Rope lights hanging from trees and running along to the house, a table with food and drinks, tables for people to sit at, a spot where my CD player rested with an AUX cord running to my phone which was playing music, then of course she saw our friends there all dressed up nice. A banner at the top read: **Second Chance Prom**.

"Hay—Hayden what is all this?" Avery asked softly.

"Well I missed Junior and Senior prom because of deployments so I made a Second Chance Prom right here in the backyard for us. If of course, you want to go with me?" As I offered the corsage again. I saw her wipe away a tear as she nodded her head to me and I sighed in relief. I took the corsage out and placed it on her wrist before leading her under the arch where Dad took our picture. A standard first and then one of us kissing, I led her right to the middle of the backyard and started dancing with her. It was every bit of worth it to see the overjoyed smile on her face while we danced around for hours it seemed: our friends were doing it too. I had a good selection of fast and slow paced songs in a playlist on my phone that would play at random. We stopped to snack, and eat, grab a drink too. Oh, it was such a good night, and I guess I ended up shocking my friends with the fact I could dance. They asked where I learned but I told them I didn't, I just went with what felt right.

As it got later, the others had to leave and Camille went to give her feet a break evidently. Around 11pm, Avery and I were still dancing slowly to the music playing-which I turned down after 9:30 so we didn't bother the neighbors. "This has been amazing." Avery whispered laying against my chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, babe. I felt bad knowing I missed Junior and Senior Prom so I wanted to make up for it," I replied to her.

"You definitely did, Hayden...I think this prom was better than both of the originals." Avery smiled as we shared another kiss-which gradually became deeper and turned out into a make out session in the backyard but we didn't care: it was just us out here. "I wish it wasn't so late...I don't want this night to end and have to go home."

"Who said you had to go home?" I asked her and she arched a brow at me, "You're over eighteen, Avery. You don't have to go home if you don't want too. You can stay the night-I know I won't mind."

"You mean like sleep over...with...you?" Avery asked a little surprised.

"Well yeah, why not? It's not like we're going to do anything but cuddle on the bed, I already told you, and everyone else that we're not doing _that_ because I don't want to risk you getting pregnant while I'm still active in the military and can be deployed at anytime again," I said calmly.

"I was meaning to ask...how long will you be active in the military?" Avery said softly.

"Not sure, never gave it much thought. When I joined, I didn't have all I do now but it would feel wrong to just up and quit. Why the curiosity?" I questioned.

"Well...We have been together two years now, and I'm a high school graduate...At some point...I want to be able to settle down and have a family..." Avery looked down a bit: I lifted her chin so our eyes would meet.

"Let's not worry about right now, okay? We got a lot of time. You still want to go to college, and I've got the military. Let's just enjoy what we have and when the time comes for it to happen, it will." I winked at her and she smiled, nodding, as I kissed her again. "Come on, let's get inside. Unless...you want to go home, I'll fly or walk you there," I offered gently.

"I want to stay with you..." Avery blushed slightly.

"As you wish, Mi'lady," I replied as I turned the music off and slipped my phone in my pocket. I brought in the CD player and set it on the counter. The food and drinks were already inside so I just grabbed the table cloths and centerpieces: the rest I'd clean up tomorrow. I shut off the rope lights and led Avery inside the house, then I shut and locked the sliding glass door. We went to Camille's room first so Avery could borrow a pair of my sister's pajamas for the night. She changed in the bathroom first while I changed in my room then she knocked and I let her in. I was wearing my sweats with no shirt and I saw her staring at me, or maybe it was the spots I'd been shot in. I wasn't entirely sure.

"God damn, Hayden...You're so buff now. You were such a twig in freshman year..." Avery giggled as she ran her arms over my now defined muscles. Yeah, it was true. I was a scrawny twig back then but three years changed a lot when you carry a shit ton of gear, heavy boxes, and people. Not to mention, I still always did my morning runs for an hour or so. I chuckled at her while she felt my four pack abs, and chest. I watched her shudder and giggle again like a middle school girl with a bad crush.

"Yeah yeah, don't go spreadin' that around," I said as I laid down in my bed and moved over so she could join me. I put my arm out as she laid her head on my chest then used that same arm to wrap around her shoulders while she draped her arm over my chest.

"Hayden?" Avery asked.

"Hm?" I replied after closing my eyes.

"I'm really glad you're home. It's been hell without you here, I've missed you like crazy and always worrying if you're okay when deployed. I really love you," Avery said snuggling against me. I was quiet a moment, staring at the darkened room at the ceiling. If only she knew what it was like over there, she wouldn't say it was hell without me home.

"I'm glad I'm home too. I've really missed you and the others. I love you too, now get some sleep babe." I told her, she nodded and closed her eyes. I waited about ten minutes before I felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. _'I just hope I can sleep now that I am home...'_ I thought, closing my eyes again. Sure enough, within the hour I had knocked out too. I'd been mentally and physically exhausted since Ritka's death. Now with Eli and Daryl dead too, it was worse and just like always, my nightmares were bad: my inner self telling me that I'm nothing more than a useless murderer.

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

(Tuesday)

It had gotten bad, the nightmares and flashbacks were constant but he pushed them aside and showed everyone he was fine but he knew he wasn't. The sounds of bombs, guns, and more went off in his head; seeing the building Ritka was in going up in flames after an RPG hit it; seeing the utter fear in Matthews's eyes when he was shot in the leg then saw the RPG coming at him and Hayden unable to run back to get him, and finally he was seeing Lennox die in his arms after saving his life. Hayden needed to talk to Gobber, he needed this to stop. He wasn't sleeping and couldn't bring himself to eat a lot. Hayden was meeting up with Avery for dinner tonight but before all that he needed to see Gobber and talk about these flashbacks he continued to see no matter what he did. But reaching the diner, the hostess informed him that Gobber was on a two week vacation-which sucked because Hayden would be at Fort Dreki by the time he came back. He guessed he'd just have to deal with it.

Hayden met Avery for dinner at a small diner, not Gobber's though, so they could eat together. Avery ordered alfredo with chicken and broccoli, Hayden got a burger and fries. Both had sodas. After an hour and a half there, they decided to go see a movie together and that took two hours too. Now they were at Avery's house since her parents were at some party for her Dad's job and wouldn't be home until later on. Roughly it was 8:30pm while they were locked in a make out session on her bed. They'd been going at it about fifteen minutes before breaking apart because they both knew what could happen if they didn't and Hayden was adamant on not having sex with her unless they were 110% positive that she wouldn't get pregnant and Avery admitted that because her period was irregular that there would be no way to pinpoint her ovulation times each month. And that wasn't a risk Hayden was willing to take. He couldn't...not after what happened to Ritka where Hayden had to go tell his fiancee and three year old he was dead.

Hayden couldn't do that to Avery, get her pregnant even if by accident and then worry constantly if he would make it out of war alive and someone telling Avery and his child that he wasn't coming home again. The thought terrified him to no end and Avery understood that-which Hayden was thankful for. After breaking their make out session, they laid on the bed smiling, Avery laying in his arms like always. "I never get tired of that..." Avery panted a bit.

"Me either..." Hayden replied: their kisses always got a little intense and even once or twice Hayden's hand slipped under her shirt to her breasts and massaged them while locked in their kisses. Another reason he stopped the make out sessions after twenty minutes because after that they would get locked in too much and give in to the intimacy. They'd talked about maybe doing foreplay but decided against it for the time being because if that ever went too far, then they knew they'd end up having sex. They wanted each other but Hayden wouldn't take the risk, he refused to allow himself to no matter what.

"You staying over tonight?" Avery asked.

"I can if ya like. Don't forget were going to the theme park tomorrow with Camille and Dad," Hayden smiled.

"I won't, I'm looking forward to it," Avery smiled wider, Hayden chuckled as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes with a yawn. "You look tired."

"Yeah...I haven't been sleeping that good. But I guess it's just what I'm used to with always being on alert," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, you're safe now, I got your back so get some sleep." Avery said as she snuggled into him and relaxed. Hayden wanted to nod but couldn't. She might be able to protect his body but couldn't protect him from himself. At some point he did fall asleep and it began again.

 _-Hayden's Nightmare-_

" _RITKA!" he yelled out, but he was too late when the RPG hit the building Steven was in. It changed to Eli being hit, then caught in a grenade blast and Hayden couldn't reach him, "MATTHEWS, NO!". Finally it switched to Daryl pushing him out of the way, and later dying in his arms. "Lennox...no...not you too…"_

 _It started with all of them together, the whole Strike One unit on a mission and the days he lost those three played out slowly before him all while he couldn't move from his position. He watched himself leave Ritka alive and behind, then the RPG hitting the building he was in. He watched Matthews get shot in the leg, fall down and yell out but Hayden was useless to run back to get him because Theo and Tarelto held him back when the RPG came through. Finally with Lennox, he saw himself get pushed out of the way and Lennox take the bullet meant for him. He watched Lennox die in his arms._

" _You're a murderer, Hayden Haddock. You're no soldier, no hero, no nothing. Ritka is dead because you left him to die. Matthews is dead because you didn't get to him when he was shot and then allowed the rest of your unit to hold you back. Lennox died saving you. You were involved in all their deaths, Hayden...directly involved and couldn't stop a single one of them."_

 _Hayden saw the bodies of his lost friends, saw them die before him again while he could only hit his knees and cry out into the never ending darkness._

 _-End Hayden's Nightmare-_

He snapped awake yelling out, he sat up quickly in a cold sweat panting hard. It took him a minute to realize he was in Avery's room still and sitting beside him, that's who he saw. "Hayden...Are you okay?" she asked. Hayden looked down blinking a bit, his hand tightening before getting off the bed and sitting on the edge of it with his hands raking across his shaved head. "You've been...thrashing around for fifteen minutes, you kept saying 'no it isn't true' and 'don't you dare die on me'..." Avery said, worried for him now. Hayden didn't answer her as he let his hands drop but kept his elbows on his knees, while still not looking over at her. Avery got off the bed and moved to her knees on the floor as she placed her hand on his gently. "Tell me what happened."

"Ritka isn't the only man I've lost since going back..." Hayden said quietly.

"Oh Hayden...I'm so sorry..." Avery said quickly as she hugged Hayden tightly. She knew how much he was hurting when Ritka died and to hear he lost more people since arriving back in Iraq honestly broke her heart. "I'm here if you want to talk about it, but I understand if you don't want to..." she offered.

Hayden closed his eyes now: could he tell her about Matthews and Lennox dying? Could he do it without breaking down? He didn't know but he needed to do something because these nightmares would destroy him if he didn't. "Two more soldiers from my squadron, my unit were killed in action...Eli Matthews died in November 2019, and Daryl Lennox died June 2020, a week right before coming home..." Hayden began as Avery grabbed her desk chair and moved back in front of him to listen more. She knew how close Hayden was to his unit: they'd all been best friends since his deployment to Afghanistan. "Eli was killed because a sniper shot him in the leg while we were running to take cover from an RPG. He fell and before I could run back for him the grenade hit. Theo and Jason held me back from running into the explosion...When the smoke cleared, we got Eli's body and returned to base..." Hayden clenched his fist.

"And...what happened to Daryl?" Avery asked hesitantly: she couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now and truth be told, she was a little afraid to know how Lennox died. Hayden shook his head a few times.

"He...took a bullet that was meant to kill me..." Avery gasped quickly, "It was...just after a mission helping another pinned down squad in enemy fire." Hayden kept his head down as she felt tears pricking her eyes, "After so long of fighting I grabbed one of the jeeps and a rock, I sped it right into enemy fire. I got three hand grenades ready, used the rock to hold the gas pedal...and jumped out before it exploded. We got clear, ran to make the escape. While loading the rest of the jeeps, I heard Lennox tell me to move and he pushed me out of the way. When I got up...he'd been shot in the chest...he was alive for about three minutes before..." He stopped clenching his fist again and trying not to cry.

"Hayden...before what...? What happened?" Avery asked, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"Before he told me to stay safe...and keep fighting...Then he died in my arms. He just...died..." Hayden said slowly while looking at his hands still seeing the image of Lennox slowly slipping into death there.

"Oh Gods, Hayden...I'm so sorry...That...had to be horrible...Gods I'm so sorry." Avery cried while pulling him into her arms. Hayden couldn't hold it, he started shaking and finally, he cried against her.

"I couldn't save them, any of them. They all...died on my watch, under my command...I let...my teammates down. Ritka...was alive when he told me to get clear. Eli...I could've gotten to him, and Lennox...that bullet should've hit me, it should've killed me!" Hayden cried.

"Hayden! It's not your fault!" Avery said quickly.

"There are so many times...that I should have been killed...And either I get really lucky...or someone dies in my place...When I joined the military, Avery...the Armourwing Company from Fort Dreki had one hundred and fifty soldiers including myself...And we went to Afghanistan right after Basic. There's only sixty-three of us left from that Company. When I got assigned a barrack in Afghanistan, and joined Alpha Fire...I met Ritka, Lennox, Tarelto. Eli and Theo were already with me from Basic...We became Strike One...And from the original Alpha Fire group from when I got there...twenty-eight people have died between Afghanistan and Iraq, between the two different deployments...and then Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox died making the total thirty-one people from the original Alpha Fire have died in action. Between the last two tours...I've lost thirty-one people from my squadron, Avery..." Hayden said quietly.

"But it wasn't your fault babe...It's war...and you've...said it yourself about the risks…" Avery tried to calm herself down.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less when they do die..." Hayden put his head down.

"I know...I know, baby, and I wish I knew what to do to make this easier for you..." Avery said softly still holding him in her arms while he laid his head on her chest, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just hold me...please. Just hold me and don't let go right now..." Hayden said softly, Avery nodded as she just continued to hold him. She knew everything was tearing him apart from the inside, losing three people in a row all within one year that you'd been best friends with had to be really hard and due to being a soldier who was used to just getting back up and getting to work, she assumed he never really grieved the losses. But now he was, his nightmares were eating away at him and it brought him to tears: something Avery had never seen Hayden do before, cry. So for now if all she could do was hold him, then that is what she would do. It was silent for another hour when her parents got home, by then Hayden had already fallen back asleep and Avery was in his arms the hold time. For once, he was able to sleep peacefully without his nightmares consuming him.


	28. New Recruits

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

28: New Recruits

Hayden woke up with such a headache from the night before, he spent a good hour crying against Avery over losing Lennox and Matthews, after having lost Ritka. It was hard for him, and he knew that. He hadn't wanted to break down on Avery, but he was hurting so badly and he needed to just vent and he knew he could with her. And he was grateful, he felt a little better after all that and holding her in his arms seemed to keep the nightmares away but he knew he wouldn't always be able to hold her and they'd come back sooner or later. He held his head as Avery walked in the room and offered him some orange juice and two aspirins. He accepted them with thanks and took them quickly. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About 9:30am...I was up at 7:15a, but I thought you'd want to sleep a little more." Avery said softly as she sat beside him now with a hand on his thigh.

"We're supposed to meet Dad and Camille for 11am..." Hayden reminded while Avery nodded to him. "Avery..." Hayden began softly looking down, "Don't tell anyone what I told you last night...I don't want them to worry."

"I won't tell them, just promise me that if you feel upset again...You'll call me. Don't bury this, babe..." Avery tells him as she lays her head on his shoulder, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Hayden showered and changed clothes about twenty minutes later, then both of them were getting ready to meet Camille and Gerald at the theme park. Hopefully Hayden could just have a good day, he only had three more left before he had to go to Fort Dreki again. They took Avery's car since Hayden didn't have one, he didn't feel the need since he took Toothless everywhere. Also since being home, Hayden got to meet Stormfly: Avery's Nadder. She was a beauty too, Hayden was already teaching her how to fly. In a strange turn of events, Camille also had a bonded dragon now too. A Nadder she named Rain because the dragon had such tropical colors that reminded her of the rain forest.

Although Avery asked him to promise her not to bury things, he couldn't help it. He was trained to do his job not cope with the loss of what came with it. He was trained to fight, to defend, to shoot a gun, throw a grenade, dodge RPG's, stay up for hours on end, carry a bunch of gear, and fly the most elusive dragon known to man...But nothing prepared him for losing his teammates. He knew it could happen, but nothing prepared him for that pain and he even though he'd felt it losing Oivind, it still didn't make it any easier to handle losing anyone else in the last three years. He lost count after the first ten months in Afghanistan of how many soldiers he'd known well had actually died. He just wanted the death to stop, the war to end and have things be peaceful again but he felt like that just wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Reaching the theme park, they met Gerald and Camille outside the main gates. It was Hayden's treat for the day, wanting to spend time with his father, sister, and girlfriend. He promised his friends he'd see them before going back to the Fort Dreki base on Friday. All day long he was at the theme park: riding roller coasters, other rides, eating, playing stupid little games and of course the shooter ones that no one stood a chance at beating him in. He did mention she was an accurate sharpshooter and he more than proved that with how he was shooting during the games. He won Camille and Avery about 3 stuffed animals each, then Camille a bracelet, Avery a necklace. He won his Dad a fancy new watch too. It was an amazing day and they even planned to stay for fireworks and Hayden already planned something for that. Avery handed the operator four tickets and got in the seat for the ferris wheel. Just before Hayden sat down he slipped the operator a five, "Stop us at the top?"

The man handed it back with a salute. "Doing what you do for our home is payment enough. I'll stop ya up there for the the entire show, young man." Hayden smiled as he sat down as the bar latched them there and the wheel began to spin slowly, it went around a few times before around 9:45pm it stopped his and Avery's car at the top. Hayden wondered how the man knew he was army, then just assumed that all of Berk knew that he was military. He'd been back there plenty of times and been mentioned on TV by reporters who had been there during Basic Training, and when he was in Afghanistan. Berk was a small island in the Archipelago rumored to only have a population of about six hundred people. So yeah, he was pretty well known not that it was ever his intention to be noticed.

"This is amazing..." Avery pointed out leaning against him with a sigh of joy.

"Right...I'm glad I'm home to be able to do all these things with you and the family." Hayden replied. They shared a kiss as they just enjoyed the night sky until the first firework went off then a series of more did the same over the water. Hayden watched as the sky lit up with colors and patterns but while everyone saw fireworks, Hayden saw explosions and heard yelling all around for people to get down or fire back. He saw Eli die again, and then Ritka. Hayden closed his eyes tightly, starting to breathe heavily but Avery noticed and reached over to hold his hand. Hayden opened his eyes and saw her smiling softly at him, he took his hand from hers and reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close against him, then he smiled and the two continued to watch the firework show together.

At the end of it, the two were brought to the ground where they decided it was time to call it a night. They said goodbye to Gerald and Camille before going to Avery's car and heading to her house. Hayden had been practically spending the night there, every night because they enjoyed the privacy and each others company. Not to mention that sleeping with Avery in his arms kept the nightmares at bay.

(Two Days Later; Avery's House: **Warning, there will be some Hicstrid fun through here!** )

The last two days had been perfect, and now it was his last night and he was spending it with his girlfriend. With the two of them alone in her room, they were already dressed for bed and relaxing on her bed watching a movie. "Avery..." Hayden said softly, she looked up at him with a soft smile, "Thank you for what you did the night of the theme park. Holding my hand when the fireworks started."

"You're welcome, Hayden. I know a lot of things over there probably stay with you, like the sounds of bombs and gunfire so I thought maybe if I held your hand you'd remember you're safe here." Avery replied to him now, Hayden smiled as he kissed her deeply and she returned it. Suddenly the movie no longer became their interest as they moved into more passionate kisses between one another. Hayden adjusted himself so she was on her back against the bed while he was over her, laying on her gently. The kisses became fierce, and fast and neither of them wanted to stop. After perhaps ten minutes of an intense make out session, and Hayden's hands under her shirt and massaging her breasts: Hayden's kisses came slower before he broke it and pulled his head back.

"We have...to stop, Avery..." He panted softly, she leaned her head up and captured his lips again.

"Why..." She whimpered almost.

"You...know why already." Hayden replied through the kisses. Avery placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down towards her for more.

"I know...we can't have sex but...we can," He kissed her deeper again, "do other things..." she finished her sentence after the kiss.

"I don't think you get...how badly I want you right now. We have to stop before I can't stop..." Hayden told her calmly trying to pull back.

"We'll...be able to stop. Just a little fun...please?" Avery asked. Hayden sighed closing his eyes, what did he do? Give in to her? They'd talked about this, they agreed to wait until he knew how long he'd be in Berk for this time. He had to leave tomorrow night around 6pm to get back to base for 8pm, and his squadron would be there too. They were flying out of Iraq today. Theo called to tell him when they were boarding the plane. But now here he was alone with Avery, her parents weren't there to catch them and he'd told the others to leave him alone so he could enjoy the last night with his girlfriend. "I'm not...asking you to sleep with me, Hayden...I just want to give in a little to the pleasure we're both feeling..." Avery said. What would it hurt? As long as they weren't fucking one another she couldn't get pregnant and he definitely felt the pleasure and intensity between them right now.

Hayden looked at her again, the pleading look in her eyes. Both of them were panting, chests rising and falling quickly. Hayden finally gave in, he leaned back down and kissed her deeply again. He broke it only a moment while staring into her eyes. "Zero intercourse, Avery..." Hayden told her, she nodded to him quickly as he smiled and kissed her again with the same fierceness as before.

 **(Intimacy Begin)**

Hayden was on his knees leaning over her while still keeping the kisses going while his hands were up her shirt, with her bra unhooked and loosened so he could massage her breasts without it getting in the way. Avery was moaning out lightly into the kisses at the feeling while Hayden leaned back on his knees and pulled her up with him, he lifted her shirt over her head-then her bra as both were tossed to the floor. To be fair, Hayden let Avery take off his shirt before laying her back down and kissing her deeply, their tongues in a battle with one another. Hayden's kisses moved along her jawline to her neck, she gasped out at the feeling while her arms were around his neck and gripping him tightly at how it made her feel. Hayden kissed her neck while playing with her breasts: he would massage them, then play with the nipple carefully rolling it between his index and thumb.

"Hayden..." Avery moaned out softly. It was like music to his ears to hear her moaning his name, Hayden's kissed moved lower to her breasts. He'd massage and play with one while sucking and licking the other. It drove Avery wild, her body fidgeting at the touch of his gentle hands. Hayden did this to one breast for about two minutes before copying his movements on the other. Before long he kissed lower past her belly button and reaching her pajama pants and using a finger to slide under the waistband, he used his hands to get both sides before lightly pulling them down her creamy, soft legs and finally off her person as he tossed them in the pile with their shirts and her bra. Of course with her pants, her underwear went too. She was completely naked before him now and blushing madly with her body nude to him.

"You've got the body of a Goddess, Avery...Damn..." Hayden whispered to her.

"Oh...shush...Be fair and take yours off too." Avery mumbled trying to hide her face in the pillow.

"Why don't you take them off yourself?" Hayden challenged with a grin. Avery sat up blushing still as she undid Hayden's belt, then the button and pulled the zipper down slowly. She reached for the waistline and pulled them down, his boxers going with them. When they got to his knees, he adjusted to get them all the way off. Seeing his lower half, her blush darkened considerably. She saw everything, including his already erect length before her.

"The day we have sex you're going to break me, Soldier boy..." Avery blinked a little, Hayden chuckled.

"I'll be easy with you when that day comes." Hayden laid her down and kissed her again as one of his hands moved lower to her womanhood and ran a finger over her soft lips making her shudder with pleasure. Hayden used just four fingers to massage her a bit as her moans increased, he scooched down to get a better angle with his hand. Now sitting back on his knees he felt how wet she was getting and smiled, Avery's legs opened a little more as he slid two fingers into her hot core slowly-she gasped out with a loud moan but smiled regardless. Hayden began to pump his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace as her moaning became faster, using his thumb he massaged her clit which drove her crazy.

"Gods, Hayden...it feels so good..." Avery moaned out. Hayden continued to finger her for a good fifteen minutes before accidentally hitting her G-spot and sending her over the edge, she ended up having orgasm and even squirted onto his fingers as he withdrew them. Hayden smiled softly as he kissed her again but was surprised when he felt her hand lightly grip his length and begin stroking it back and forth.

"Fuck..." He groaned through the kisses. Avery pushed him back a little as she curled onto her side so her mouth was level to his length and she began to suck on him carefully and minding her teeth while licking around the head and taking the whole of him inside her mouth while still stroking. And it didn't take him long to get close either, he grunted and panted hard as she continued her actions. After twenty minutes his hand rested on her head, "Avery...I'm...going to...cum..." He panted. She didn't stop and he cringed hard gritting his teeth as he released in her mouth, he sighed out in pleasure closing his eyes.

After swallowing she released him and laid back smiling, Hayden crawled over her now and spread her legs apart as he moved his head between her legs and lightly licked up her womanhood as she moaned out. "What...are you-ah-doing?..." She asked quickly.

"You used your hand and mouth, I find it's only fair if I do the same to you.." Hayden told her, she blushed and laid back for him as he continued to tease her womanhood lips with his tongue, he used his thumbs to spread them apart-which gave him access to everything. He leaned in more as he began to eat her out, his tongue running up and down the area, paying careful attention to her clit which he noticed got the loudest moans from his girlfriend. Hayden ended up licking and sucking at her clit while fingering her again. And it didn't take long at all, after about seven minutes she arched a bit panting hard.

"Hay-Hayden! Gods...I'm...cumming!" She moaned out, Hayden continued to lick her as she came but did withdraw his fingers. With her panting on the bed from her second orgasm now, Hayden pulled away and wiped his mouth with a smile. She was smiling, and blushing like an idiot, body shuddering from the feeling. Hayden was soft now, thank Thor because if he was still hard he might just take Avery here and now.

 **(Intimacy End)**

Hayden pulled on his boxers and sweats as she dressed herself back in her PJ's and the two laid there relaxing with her on his arms. "Think that'll do til I get back again?" Hayden chuckled a little.

"Oh Gods it will...And if not, I'll sneak on your base and kidnap you to the forest if I have too..." Avery giggled.

"Oh the guys would get a kick out of that for sure. How about I handle the stealth missions involving pleasure and you can just be ready when I show up." Hayden winked at her.

"So totally okay with that." They shared another kiss before snuggling up close together. "I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too, Avery. Let's get some sleep." He said, she nodded and both of them were out within fifteen minutes or so.

(Next Night)

It was 6pm and Hayden was preparing to leave on Toothless to get back to Fort Dreki. Avery, Camille, his friends and father were there as always. He hugged them all and saved Avery for last, they shared a deep kiss and hug before he got on Toothless's back and headed off to Fort Dreki. It was a good two hours, maybe less on Toothless if they flew top speed which they loved to do. Arriving at Fort Dreki he noticed that a good portion of the barracks were full, he hadn't been told of there being this many people stationed here? He really wanted to see his friends but for now he had to check with with DS Ramirez or someone else to let them know he was back on base. He flew Toothless to DS Ramirez's office and then got up approaching the door and knocking softly. "Come in."

Hayden walked in with a soft smile and offered a salute. "Lieutenant Haddock, back from leave and reporting for duty sir." Hayden said.

"Welcome back, lad. Your squad is already in D barrack and relaxing for the night. We had a small group of recruits today. Only about twenty of them, they were late arrivals and the other Drill Sergeants can't take them since they have other groups who are dead center of training. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind taking the group of twenty to train the next ten weeks? You're friends said you might not be up to it since...you just lost..." Hayden's eyes instantly changed.

"Dont. Just...don't say it. I'll take the group...If that is all I will go introduce myself to them and them return to my barrack." Hayden said firmly. DS Ramirez was a little surprised, Hayden never got so cold before and had never cut him off that quickly.

"Of course. I'm sorry for bringing it up...The small group is in E barrack next to yours. There's only twenty, I believe. I'm glad your flight back was safe and...I'll see you at breakfast?" DS Ramirez questioned. Hayden turned and prepared to leave, he glanced back now.

"You will. Good night, Drill Sergeant." Hayden remarked then left quickly. He walked back to his barrack with Toothless and sent him off to relax, he got him a bucket of fish then sighed. He'd had a great seven days and one reminder about Lennox had him back to square one with not feeling any better. He heard the noise emitting from E barrack, he checked his watch. It was 8:15pm, though it was technically personal time they still had to settle down. "Let's get this over with." Hayden sighed as he reached the door and walked in without warning, he was already in uniform too. The room feel quiet as Hayden opened his eyes and looked around, "This is Fort Dreki, your next ten weeks here in Basic Combat Training will be with me. I'm Lieutenant Hayden Haddock, and as of right now your asses are mine. You can call me Drill Sergeant from now on. Not Drill Sergeant, sir. Not sir, or Lieutenant. Nothing besides, Drill Sergeant." Hayden said firmly.

"Oh great, we're stuck with you?" Came an all to familiar voice. Hayden's eyes snapped to the right as he saw Ethan, and then under him on the bottom bunk was Dylan.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Hayden asked.

"We joined the army and now we're here." Came Heather's voice from the left. She was there too!?

"So you get to train us, Haddock?" Dylan asked. Hayden's eyes narrowed as he walked over, grabbed Dylan by the arm-whipped him around with his hands behind his back, with his face against the wall.

"Now I was clear when I said that you will call me Drill Sergeant from now on. This ain't no high school gym class, this is serious work. If you joined to fuck around, I'll kick you out myself and no one here will stop me. I don't care if we went to school together, right now: this is a military base and you're in Basic Combat Training with me as your commanding officer, you're in my barrack and under my command. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards me, you will follow orders and I won't deal with your bullshit or you're going to have a bad time. Is that in any way, shape, or form unclear, Lanvik?" Hayden said angrily.

"No, Drill...Sergeant...Understood loud and...clear..." He coughed out. Hayden released him and backed up.

"This ain't a joke, now that we've established who owns your asses the next ten weeks we can get to work. There are twenty of you and clearly made up of girls and boys so this is how this is gonna work. Girls on the right, boys on the left. Best get your rest, " Hayden smirked and they looked at one another nervously. "We start at 0500, tomorrow _ladies_ , we gonna start the hard stuff." With that he walked out and looked up with a sigh, _"Gods, help me survive this,"_ Hayden thought before heading to D barrack.


	29. Schooled

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

29: Schooled

When Hayden reached the his barrack, he was greeted with an uproar of cheering from Alpha Fire. It did feel good to be with them again and he was glad the tour was over and they were stationed in Berk. Only an hour from home, for him at least. Theo, and a few others from Basic were from Berk too. "Haddock, it's good to see you again." Theo greeted as he came over to hug him with a few pats on the back.

"Hey, Theo. Saved our bunk I see," Hayden chuckled a little.

"Always, kept up near the door this time." Theo nodded.

"Did ya take the DS job?" Jason asked curiously while Hayden jumped up on his bed to relax.

"I did, already put one of them in their place too!" Hayden remarked as he thought back to Dylan making the remark he had. Hayden couldn't believe those three of all people joined the military and he was stuck as their Drill Sergeant! Of course, he could have turned down the job if he wanted but he would need to kill time anyway so why not?

"How was leave?" Kyle Shaw smiled now from his bunk.

"Relaxing...and the best news was that the tour is over," Hayden sighed out.

"So...you feeling better? Weren't exactly looking the best before ya left." Theo looked at him now.

"I feel great, spent every night with Avery and get your minds outta the gutter...Not like that-well, not fully at least..." Hayden grinned a bit as all eyes were on him now. "Aren't gonna go to bed until I tell you, are you?" They shook their heads as he sat up and shook his head with a sigh. "We didn't have sex...but we did enjoy a little foreplay last night," Hayden said finally.

"Th'atta boy, Haddock!" the guys cheered out patting his back.

"Alright alright, chill out. It's late and I'm beat...And for the love of God, next time you see Avery...don't say anything that I told you because she'll kill me and I don't put it past her that she could either..." Hayden mumbled as he headed to the bathroom to change into his sleepwear before climbing back into bed and laying down on his back with his eyes closed but he glanced over and saw them still looking at him. "What?"

"Come on, Haddock...details!" Jason asked.

"No way. Private information right there," Hayden stated firmly now.

"Not even a little?" Theo asked with hope in his tone, Hayden sighed and shook his head. "Can ya at least tell us if you showed her why you're the man?" He grinned a little.

"How about I tell you this: we were lucky her parents were out of town for the night because she was begging for more at the top of her lungs," Silence a minute as he laid back down with his eyes closed waiting for it and then they were all cheering, hooting, and hollering at what he said. "Now go to bed," Hayden added and they slowly calmed down and eventually made it to their beds. The lights were flipped off as Hayden fell asleep about ten minutes later: tomorrow started another ten weeks of Basic where he was the Drill Sergeant of twenty others and three of them were people he knew from school. What joy for him to have to be in command of his two main bullies.

(The Next Morning)

As normal, Hayden woke up at the crack of dawn-actually it was even before that for he woke up at 4:30am to go running like always. He changed into his sweats and hit the track: he would run half the mile then jog the other half and he always did this twice to make it a total of two miles before walking around the track once and returning to the barrack as the others were getting up and preparing for the day. Being it was now 5am, Hayden went right to E barrack to see most of them just waking up or still asleep. He grinned at the memories. "Rise and shine boys and girls! It 0500 and time to shower and get ready. Girls can shower first since there are only about six of you, then the guys. Be ready in thirty minutes." Hayden commanded, at first they groaned then stepped quickly to get ready.

"Yes Drill Sergeant." they replied-all but two of them at least and Hayden knew specifically which two didn't: Ethan and Dylan-who Hayden was absolutely sure were going to give him the most trouble. This was fine because he'd give it right back. Hayden noticed Heather looking a little embarrassed, or maybe she was worried.

"Something wrong, Lanvik?" Hayden asked.

"N-No, Drill Sergeant...just um...I...kind'a got my period last night and I...bled through so I don't want to...walk past all them to the bathroom..." Heather looked down sheepishly, "And I...don't have any tampons...I forgot to grab them..." she added.

"Wait here!" Hayden told her as he left the barrack. He returned about ten minutes later with a bag and handed it to her, "That should get your through until the next time you visit the supply closet. I'll have someone come in to change the sheets for you-now come along. I'll lead you to the bathroom," Hayden said. She nodded, getting up as Hayden stayed right behind her until she reached the bathroom then he returned to the door and stood there waiting until 5:30am when thankfully all of them were out and ready. "Let's move. Every morning will begin this way: at 0500 which is five in the morning. You will learn military time in the next few weeks-basically it's a the twenty-four hour clock. Your training is all day, every day and split into three phases. Green, Black, and White. I will explain these more after the Physical Training-which you are beginning right now so follow me."

Without a hassle-shockingly, they followed him outside. "In order to move forward from this point and to graduate in ten weeks you are required to be able to pass Physical Training. Which is a set amount of sit ups, push ups, and a two mile run in a certain amount of time. You get graded on your time, and performance this is something you will do every single morning until boot camp is over. Now," He looked at them firmly. "It is not the same for everyone. So I need you to separate into two groups. Males and females who are between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one step to the left. Ages twenty-two to twenty-six, to the right." Hayden ordered. They split apart and waited for more orders.

"Morning, Lieutenant. Came out to see if you needed any help?" Theo asked.

"Who you got with you?" Hayden asked.

"Tarelto, Shaw, Palmer, and Sanchez," Theo motioned as each of them came up.

"Well, we're about to do PT. Here is how this is gonna go: Men ages seventeen to twenty-one, you will have two minutes to complete thirty-five push ups. Two minutes to do forty-seven sit ups. And then run two miles in sixteen minutes and thirty-six seconds. Women in the same age group...You have two minutes to do thirteen push ups, two minutes to do forty-seven sit ups, and run two miles in nineteen minutes and forty-two seconds." Hayden commanded.

"And for us, Drill Sergeant?" asked one of the girls from the right side where the older recruits were.

"Males: Thirty-one push ups, forty-three sit ups, then seventeen minutes and thirty second two mile run. Females: Eleven push ups, forty-three sit ups, and twenty minutes and thirty-six second two mile runs," Shaw answered now.

"Let's get started! You wanna eat breakfast on time at 6:30am you'll hurry up!" Hayden stated. It took a few moments but they all got ready as Hayden had his friends get ready to time each section out. Hayden walked around watching them all. He noticed the girls having more trouble with push ups. "You girls have twenty-two less push ups than the guys, this should be easy." Hayden stated.

"It's hard...girls aren't known for their strength in the arms..." Heather panted as she flopped to the ground.

"If you positioned your arms better, you wouldn't have so much force to hold up when going down," Hayden said flatly.

"Come on, Drill Sergeant. They've never had to do this before..." came the voice of one of the men who had finished his push ups already.

"Fair point, I'll show you once and then you have to do the rest from now on." Hayden said as he moved to the spot near the girls and got down positioning himself for push ups. "Keep your arms straight, if you angle them you'll slip. Keep your back angles slightly that way when you go down it will straight out. Feet together." He showed them while doing one push up as an example. It wasn't Hayden's style to just leave them hanging: he remembered how hard it was when he started.

"Like he could handle ten before getting tired..." Dylan said.

"Actually, the Lieutenant can do forty push ups, thirty sit ups, and a two mile run in under twenty minutes." Zackary Palmer chuckled.

"And seriously, don't disrespect your Drill Sergeant because he can make the next ten weeks hell for you!" Jason added with a nod.

"How can he do all that? I can't even do twenty push ups in ten minutes, let alone all that in twenty minutes..." asked another one of the recruits.

"Because I train every day. Every morning, I'm up at 4:30am doing a two mile run, one mile walk, twenty-five push ups and fifteen sit ups." Hayden remarked standing up now. No one really said anything else as the PT continued and Hayden just watched, or jogged slightly ahead of them when they started to get tired and it was comical to watch Ethan and Dylan get tired before the first mile was over. "Come on boys! Pick up the pace!" Hayden coached. By 6:45am, everyone finished by then as they stood before Hayden panting heavily. "Not bad, you'll get your scores by the end of the day. Now change up and get to the hall for breakfast. We're moving into drill and marching commands afterwards. Dismissed." He then walked away.

(A Week Later)

Their scores were finally where they needed to be for PT and today they were working with the rubber duck guns, the fake ones to learn how to hold and fire before using a real one. Hayden passed them out and continued the lesson. So far they'd learned the Soldier's Creed, and the seven army values, they learned how to use the radios and proper commands to use the radios for. Their drill and marching had improved too. Also proper first aid from simple wounds to full tourniquets. It hadn't been easy either but he managed to get them to do it without a problem. "What the heck are these?" Ethan asked when handed his fake gun.

"It's a _rubber duck_ as we call it. It's a fake gun to teach you how to hold and fire the real ones," Hayden remarked.

"We don't need these, it's not that hard to fire a gun..." Dylan huffed. Hayden arched a brow. He might enjoy this way more than he should as his phone rang-he saw it was Avery, he answered it and saw her face come on screen.

"Hey Beautiful. In the middle of training, what's up?" Hayden asked with a smile.

" _ **Sorry, Rachel harassed me to call you so she could ask if Ethan is surviving Basic. Have you seen him?"**_

"Yep, he's right here actually with Dylan. I'm their Drill Sergeant-and right now they are about to get schooled on not being cocky assholes with the guns because they think they know more than me," Hayden replied then turned his look on the boys making sure the camera was facing them, "Alright. Show me then since you seem to know more than me obviously," Hayden invited him as he grabbed for one of the real rifles and tossed it to him.

"HEY! Be careful with that, it could fire and hurt someone!" Ethan panicked, catching it.

"The safety is on, it wouldn't have fired. Let's see you show me how to take the safety off, load it, position it and fire at the target?" Hayden said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pfft, easy." Ethan said as Hayden tossed a gun to Dylan too.

"You too, since you both seem to think it's so easy," Hayden added. The two of them searched the guns for the safety switch and after five minutes found it, they had trouble loading them, and Hayden fought back laughter when he saw how they positioned themselves. Oh Gods, this shouldn't be this amusing because they could actually hurt their shoulders this way but sometimes he liked to step back and let Karma do her job. Hayden watched as the two get ready to fire, "By the way...If you miss that bulls eye then you're both doing twenty-five push ups," he added, keeping the amusement from his voice. Both of them looked at one another nervously before firing and they were pushed back from the force and fell on their butts. The rest of the group laughed a little.

"Oh shut up...Like any of you could do it..." Ethan mumbled, embarrassed.

"You wouldn't have been pushed back if you were positioned properly. They were waiting for instructions but you two decided you think you know more so I let you do it. Now maybe you'll take the rubber duck gun and shut up so you can learn how to do it the right way!" Hayden said calmly. "How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a game-it's real and messing up the way you did can cost someone their life. I know you two think you're strong, smart, and can handle this but you know nothing about it. Quit being cocky and start paying attention, or I will fail you both!" Hayden warned them

" _ **Pfft, you boys are in for it. Did you forget that Hayden used his gun as a baseball bat with a grenade?"**_ Avery chuckled out. Ethan and Dylan mumbled something about Hayden being cocky now.

"Just because you're the Drill Sergeant doesn't mean you know more than us. You probably couldn't handle the gun at sixteen when you did this..." Dylan stated.

"You're right. I didn't: first time I ever shot a gun, it knocked me on my ass. However, I never let it happen again. You can ask DS Ramirez to confirm that for you," Hayden stated as he took away the two guns.

"I heard my name. Talking about the best DS around, aren't ya Haddock?" DS Ramirez chuckled.

"You mean toughest, loudest, and made me want to punch more times than once Drill Sergeant? Than yeah, I'm talking about you," Hayden snickered.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad was it?" DS Ramirez asked.

"You made me do fifty push ups day one because Holgerson fucked up my blanket by accident? And then another fifty when the gun knocked me back, also sit ups and a run..." Hayden mumbled, "That's the story I was telling these two about. So why not pay attention when I teach? What if this was a life or death situation!? Your little stunt would of just gotten your entire squad killed if you missed the enemy who was holding a grenade,"

"Well these are just fake guns! And this is only practice, it's not a life or death situation!" Ethan argued, Hayden grinned now as he pulled a grenade from his vest and yanked the pin out with his teeth and holding it there.

"It is now. Five. Four," He continued counting.

"Take cover!" DS Ramirez shouted as the others quickly scrambled to hide behind something sturdy.

"Oh come on guys, its just a dummy grenade!" Dylan shook his head sighing, Hayden tossed it towards the forest line with his arms crossed over his chest then not more than two seconds later there was a loud explosion. Ethan and Dylan hit the ground as a tree fell to the ground behind Hayden.

Now calm as ever and the pin still in his mouth, "Whose the dummy now?" he spit it out glaring at them. "I told you boys, this ain't no game. You fuck up and someone dies,"

"So he got pushed back too?" Heather asked as the others returned being it was safe.

"And he never let it happen again. Let me give ya a few little fun facts on Lieutenant Haddock. During Basic, no matter what: if he messed up, he never made the same mistake twice. Haddock was quiet, never said much unless being talked to by a Drill Sergeant or with his friends. He paid attention, and he excelled in everything he did. He took charge when he wasn't supposed to, the others in his squadron always looked to him for answers and leadership in any exercise, and he always stayed cautious to observe any and all situations before making a move. He's a fast learner, and an even faster thinker. And hell if he doesn't have 100% shooter accuracy. You wanna learn how to become a soldier, he's the man to learn from. After all, he was promoted directly to Sergeant from the rank of Private on his BCT graduation day," DS Ramirez informed them.

"So right now, he could hit the target without even trying?" Someone asked.

"If he doesn't, I'll make him do fifty push ups right in front of you. Do it, Haddock!" DS Ramirez said tossing the gun at him. Hayden caught it with one hand as he tossed Tarelto his phone who turned it so Avery could watch as Hayden took off the safety, locked and loaded it, took a kneel position then aimed and fired at one target. Being it was automatic, he kept going as slowly the others watched him shoot bullets into the target in the shape of a middle finger. Just to be an ass he stood up with a grin as he slung the gun over his shoulder. He pulled his pistol and fired at the bulls eye without even looking. He put it back and stood with his arms over his chest. "As I said, you want to become a soldier...listen to him." DS Ramirez blinked a bit, he didn't know Hayden could do that.

" _ **My Soldier Man...Have I ever told you it's wicked hot when you're in uniform like that? And Gods, when you hold that gun..."**_ Avery swooned as Hayden chuckled at her.

"Easy does it there, Sky Eyes. Remember that I'm an hour away and can't leave base right now to entertain you," Hayden reminded her.

" **You suck...Can't you sneak off for an hour?"** Avery huffed, Hayden knew exactly what she wanted.

"Maybe later on," Hayden said.

"Haddock..." DS Ramirez warned.

"I was kidding, sir. Come on, I never break the rules..." he mentioned while he saw Avery's pout: he winked at her and she beamed. Hayden heard his friends start snickering and glared at them as they shut up. then turned a glare on Ethan and Dylan. "Let's get one thing straight you two...I don't care how much you don't like me for whatever reason you have-I doubt I'll ever know and frankly I don't give a damn. But you joined this military and it's my job to make you soldiers who defend the Archipelago from danger. I've just about had it with your cocky attitudes towards me. If you'd shut up and listen, pay attention, and apply what I teach you then you might actually do well. As of right now you two are the only two who have the lowest marks. You got eight weeks left, and if you fail then you repeat the entire ten weeks with me again. I am your Drill Sergeant, I am your commanding officer so you better just fucking listen or I will make your lives hell. I've been to war twice, and trained three other BCT groups. I know what I'm doing-you don't. Now if you two are done doubting my ability to shoot a gun, or do anything for that matter...we got work to do." Hayden stated. "But before I forget...I did say if you missed the target you'd be doing push ups, and for disobeying me, I'm adding more: so drop and give me thirty on the double! I'll call you later babe. Ericksen and Lanvik will survive Basic if they learn to shut up and follow instructions instead of giving me a hard time about the fact I'm their age and ranked so much higher in only three years time," Hayden said.

" _ **Okay, love you baby."**_ Avery blew a kiss at him as he hung up the phone as Ethan and Dylan just mumbled and did what they were told: afterwards and without another argument the lesson continued.


	30. Missed You Bro

Unintentional Hero

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

30: Missed You Bro

After that day, Ethan and Dylan were coming around to just listening to Hayden. They still mumbled and made remarks but listened none the less and referred to him as Drill Sergeant like the others. They knew whether they admitted it aloud of not, that Hayden did know more than them and even Hayden's old DS said if they wanted to become soldiers to listen to Hayden because he knew what he was doing. They were in week six now, the end of the second phase where they would have to pass their gun exams which they'd been working on for the last week with Hayden. They did this and they were permitted to use guns depending on their certified level. Hayden informed that these levels were Marksman, Shooter, and Expert. Expert meant they were qualified to use any gun or weapon, if not that then they were limited until they did pass. Also after that day four weeks ago, Hayden actually did sneak off the base to go see Avery. It had been pretty comical to.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _After schooling Dylan and Ethan about his skills as a soldier, the rest of the day went fine. As Hayden had told them, he didn't care if they didn't like it or like him. They were going to listen or he'd fail them and never graduate until they did listen. Heather even went as far as slapping both and told them to get over it and just do what they were told. Later that night, Hayden was texting Avery: she wanted him to sneak off base to come see her since her parents were out to dinner with friends then going to some party on the other side of town-wouldn't be back until morning. Hayden sighed putting his head back and Tarelto noticed first._

" _What's up Lieutenant?" Jason questioned._

" _Nothin, my girl wants to see me., Hayden admitted, putting the phone down._

" _So...go see her?" Theo offered._

" _And sneak off base?" Hayden asked._

" _Because we didn't do it with Ritka, Lennox, and Matthews back on Visithug? We went and got wasted, never got caught. Come on, you haven't see her in four weeks. And you fly a Night Fury: you could go to Berk and be back before anyone notices you're gone. We've had dinner, it's personal time, and lights out at 9:30-which doesn't apply to us. We don't get checked on anymore. Go on!" Jason reminded him._

 _Hayden sighed: he could do it. Not like anyone would notice he was gone and the guys were right: they were graduates as of three years ago. Why shouldn't he have a little fun? He could be back before sunrise and anyone woke up. Who the hell would see a Night Fury in the night sky? Hayden grinned as he jumped off his bunk and slipped his boots on, tied them quickly while grabbing his tan short-sleeve._

" _Yeah! Go get her, Haddock!" the boys cheered._

" _Ssh! If anyone comes looking for me, just tell them I took Toothless on a night flight and will be back in an hour. Text me immediately after so I can get back in that time too. If not, I'll be back before the sun rises," Hayden said._

" _We'll cover you, just go on. Say hi for us?" Theo asked._

" _You got it. See ya tomorrow." Hayden chuckled as he snuck out the door, slipping through the darkness and getting to Toothless. Quietly the two of them took off into the sky and headed back to Berk._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Sure enough when he got there, she was shocked that he actually snuck off base to see her. Before she could ask anything, he just kissed her deeply and she melted into it. Hayden lifted her by her legs around his waist and took her to the bed. An hour or so later they just cuddled on the bed in one another's arms. Hayden made sure to set his alarm for 4:30am, enough time to get up and get back to For Dreki before the sun started to rise. They fell asleep around 11pm with him holding her in his arms, and when 4:30am hit he kissed her goodbye and headed off with Toothless back to the base. He did get there and snuck into his barrack without being seen. Oh, his friends gave him such hell about it too: they figured he would have been back way before then when he did but he confessed that they watched a movie and fell asleep and he left at 4:30am to get back to base.

Today it was more gun practice: trying to get themselves ready to the test at the end of the week-which was in two days. A lot of the group were doing fine but Hayden noticed that Ethan, Dylan, and Heather were still having trouble. He was off to the side watching closely to see them bickering about how to do it, it wasn't hard to see they were actually nervous. "The test is in two days and we still don't got this..." Dylan mumbled. They'd been working on shooting the targets that moved, popped up, and were stationary from different positions: standing, kneeling, lying...

"Screw it, I'm asking for his help...I'm not going to fail just because you two can't stand he's your superior officer..." Heather huffed preparing to turn but one of the other guys was getting up and turned, whacking her in the head with a gun by accident. Hayden watched her get dizzy and nearly fall into bullet fire as he rushed over and pulled her from it before she got shot.

"CEASE FIRE!" Hayden commanded. All gunshot stopped as Hayden carefully placed her down then crouched beside her, "Easy does it now, take a few breaths." Hayden said softly then he lifted up three fingers. "How many fingers you see, Lanvik?" She looked closely.

"Five?..." Heather answered blearily. Hayden sighed as he pulled his radio out.

"Lieutenant Haddock to medic base. You read me, Johnson? Over," Hayden said releasing the button.

" _ **Medic to Lieutenant Haddock. I read you loud and clear, go ahead. Over."**_

"I got a concussed private on my firing field. Whacked in the head with the butt of a gun, I'm sending Holgerson and Tarelto to bring her to you," Hayden stated.

" _ **I'll be waiting. Medic over and out, Lieutenant."**_

Hayden changed the dial and pressing the button again. "Holgerson, Tarelto. Fall in to the firing field, on the double if you wouldn't mind."

" _ **On our way, Haddock,"**_ Holgerson said in response.

"Sis!...Is...she going to be okay?" Dylan asked, clearly worried for his sister. It was this that made Hayden understand that while Dylan may have been a complete prick-the two of them were a lot alike when it came to their sisters. Hayden was incredibly protective over Camille and he could see that Dylan was the same to Heather.

"She'll be fine, just needs to take it easy for a few hours." Hayden checked the back of her head where she'd been hit and felt a little blood. Hayden snapped his fingers to motion for Dylan to hold her up-he did so while Hayden grabbed his backpack and grabbed a few things then crouched down behind her, using one knee for balance as he pressed the gauze pad to her head, then used just a little bit of the wrapping to keep it in place before he got an ice pack, cracked it to activate the cold and placed it on her head. By this point, Theo and Jason arrived now to see what happened.

"Orders sir?" Jason asked with a salute.

"Take her to the medic, tell her there's a little blood but it's dressed and has ice. I warned her ahead of time," Hayden stated, Theo helped Heather up while Jason kept the ice pack in place as the two headed off while Hayden stood up and put his things away.

"Thank you...Drill Sergeant." Dylan said calmly to him, "You saved her..."

"This is why I tell all of you how serious this work is, and warn you to pay attention. Simmons, you were way too close to Lanvik. I said keep yourselves elbow length apart while firing. A move like that on the front lines will get someone killed, I would know...I've seen it happen," Hayden stated grimly.

"Sorry, Drill Sergeant. Won't happen again..." Simmons replied with a quick salute.

"And you are welcome, Private Lanvik." Hayden picked up Heather's gun and set it aside. "Back to work, your qualifying tests are in two days!" he ordered. Everyone got back into position and started again, Ethan and Dylan still having trouble.

"I give up...I'm not going to fail over this." Dylan sighed as he backed up out of range carefully as he'd been taught and approached Hayden who was watching the others. "Drill Sergeant?" he said now and Hayden glanced over at him, "I still can't get it and...I don't want to fail the test. Can you help me or tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Hayden was a little shocked to say the least, Dylan actually asking for help so he didn't fail the test? Hell might have just frozen over-but all jokes aside, he was impressed. "What are you having trouble with, Private?"

"Everything...I still shift when I shoot from the force and I feel like I'm not holding it right for accuracy," Dylan told him.

"Move back to your spot and show me how you stand, hold, and prepare to fire," Hayden replied. Dylan nodded as he moved back to his spot and prepared himself to fire. "Your footing is off," he said first, then he got his gun. "Hold fire!" he commanded and all of them stopped again. "All of you, pay attention because you're all just about doing the same thing. When you fire, you have to anchor yourselves to the ground so you don't get hit with the gun's kick-back." He stood up now and positioned his feet properly and then lifted the gun to fire. "You can't fire facing toward, you have nothing to anchor on and when the kickback comes, you lose balance. When shooting you face your dominant side direction. If you're a lefty, face left, righty face right and keep your feet apart to distribute the weight of your body evenly," Hayden instructed. Finally he fired and they didn't see him move at all.

Hayden stepped back, lowering his gun. "So it's footing and balance that makes it so you don't feel kickback force...I thought it was holding gun a certain way..." Ethan stated.

"It's both. You have to secure the butt of the in the pocket of your firing shoulder, and you have to secure your feet to the ground. Especially in standing positions because if you don't and you get the kickback, it's just enough time for a enemy to snipe you in the head, chest, or leg when you're recovering," Hayden informed them all. "So, positions!" he ordered: they all took their positions and Hayden checked them before letting them continue. "Ericksen, back foot needs to be facing the same direction as your body. Even weight distribution..." he told him, Ethan fixed his stance, "Don't lock your knees, doing so will make you black out. On my command, fire at your target," He waited as everyone got ready. "Fire!"

In seconds, Hayden watched them make their shots. No one fell back, no one flinched, and everyone hit their target. Even Dylan and Ethan. "I did it!" Dylan cheered.

"Well done, Private." Hayden said with an approving nod. He remembered how happy he was when he finally hit the target after hours and weeks of practice. He wouldn't knock the joy one could feel from finally achieving that goal. "You all shoot like that in two days and you'll be good to go." he added.

"Teachin 'em how to shoot like you, Haddock? Man, all enemies are so screwed if that happens," came a familiar voice, Hayden whipped around and saw Anderson there.

"Holy shit! Anderson!?" Hayden said quickly as Anderson approached him with a nod and grin, the two fist-bumped and hugged. "What the fuck you doing here? Haven't seen you since Afghanistan," he smiled.

"On some leave, thought I'd see what you been up to," Anderson smiled back. Hayden arched a brow at him.

"You know I know you better than that, Anderson...Why are you really here? I know you didn't come all this way just to see what I've been up to when you could have called. I heard you got deployed again," Hayden said now.

"Always on top of things, aren't ya kid? Alright, yeah...I'm here on business-regarding you actually," Anderson said,.Hayden looked over again.

"Me? What did I do...or not do now?" Hayden mumbled.

"Nothin, heard about Iraq...Some serious shit went down, huh?" Anderson asked and now Hayden understood. Anderson heard about Matthews, Ritka, and Lennox and he sighed with an affirmative nod to his friend. "I know how close you were to them. Best buds since joinin' Alpha Fire...Why not send these guys to lunch so we can catch up?"

"Guns down, head to the mess hall!" Hayden ordered: they all did so and walked off leaving just Hayden and Harry Anderson together. "You heard huh?"

"I called Doragon base about a week ago to see how my old squad was doing, I overheard Major White say you guys had been deployed there. They told me the tour was over and you'd be back here but you had been sent home a week before the others on leave. I asked why they'd send you home a week before sending the others and I was told that they were worried about you." Hayden flinched a bit.

"I...got sent home for leave, for my sister's and girlfriend's graduation. Then Tarelto called to say the tour was over and we were stationed here." Hayden responded as the two walked together.

Anderson shook his head with his eyes closed, "They sent you home because your unit was worried about you and pushed for you to be sent home to clear your head. I heard about what happened, each of them. And I know you took them all hard, Hayden. I'm here for two weeks, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well, yeah...It's hard...Been with those guys since the start. First friends I ever made, worked with, did missions with-but I'm alright," Hayden told him.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I know we all see some shit over there and it's not easy to deal with when we lose not just soldiers, but our friends too," Anderson reminded him.

"Seriously, Anderson...I'm alright. It was hard at first but, I'm good. I promise. So you deployed again?" Hayden asked.

"Back to Afghanistan. Heard you guys might be coming back too, so be on the watch for that. Things are getting heavy there again," Anderson said.

"I'll keep a listen for that order, wouldn't mind being back there with you again," Hayden chuckled.

"Well, I'm starved: let's eat," Anderson smiled so the two went to the mess hall now as Anderson shocked the rest of Alpha Fire with his entrance. They all ate together and the others could see that the team was close even after being separated for so long. About thirty minutes in, Hayden actually scolded his unit for what they did. Getting him sent on forced leave because they were worried for him.

"Well sorry, we were worried about after Lennox died. I mean you were hold-" Hayden's eyes turned cold.

"Shut up." he warned-then got up from the table and walked out silently.

"See what we mean?" Theo sighed to Anderson.

"I see it...I'm glad you called me boys. I didn't think it'd be this bad but don't worry, I'll talk to him." Anderson patted Theo's shoulder then got up and left the room after Hayden.

"What's wrong with him?" Heather asked softly, "And who is that guy he's with?"

"That's Lieutenant Harry Anderson, he was the original Alpha Fire squadron leader when the Armourwing Company from this base was deployed right after graduating from Basic three years ago. Getting to Afghanistan, Lieutenant Vazquez was the Dragonfire platoon but after our first leave, the one that got cut short you all saw when the radio went off...Lieutenant Vazquez died, so did the squad leader for Delta Fire, the other squadron that made up the Dragonfire platoon," Theo started.

"At the time, Anderson was a Sergeant like Haddock. But when Vazquez died, Anderson became Lieutenant of the platoon, Hayden became leader of the Alpha Fire squadron, like he still is now. Anderson sees Haddock like a little brother so he's worried about him," Jason added.

"Why is he worried about Drill Sergeant?" asked one of the others now.

"Lieutenant Haddock has been through some serious shit the last few years and after the last death...We had the Major from Iraq send Hayden on forced leave so he didn't freak out and lose it. When we got back here, we found a way to contact Anderson and let him know," Theo finished.

"I noticed your group looked different..." Ethan said.

"And if you don't want the Lieutenant's anger...I suggest you don't bring it up. Even to us, he won't deal with it," Jason sighed.

(Outside)

"Hayden?" Anderson asked, Hayden was sitting in the grass with Toothless. "Still gonna try and tell me you're alright?"

"You know I'm not, Anderson...I was just...recovering from Ritka when Matthews died, then...Lennox in my arms. I just...I don't know how to feel. Should I be mad, upset?..." Hayden sighed.

"Kid, in war we see a lot of shit and I can tell ya first hand...you can't be bottling it like this. And I know you have, Theo called me and told me he was worried. There is no greater war than than the one we fight with ourselves," Hayden looked over at him now, "I know it's hard and I know it hurts. Every time it gets mentioned, you tense up and walk away from it. You retreat so you don't have to face it," Anderson enlightened him.

"I accepted what happened, it hurts but...It's not that what bothers me most...I keep seeing things that I don't want too. I keep reliving them, only I see it worse than it really was," Hayden sighed.

"Talk to me, Hayden. If ya won't talk to your friends, or counselors, or family...Talk to me. You've always been able to," Anderson insisted.

"That first mission in Afghanistan, the one where I was shot the first time saving Matthews...I didn't," He stopped and closed his eyes, "Everyone wants to know how I got out of that, since the smoke was so thick they couldn't see..."

"I was wondering too actually...How did you get out of that? Your unit saw you rush out, but nothing else. All they heard was a gun fire and then you jumped on the rope ladder." Anderson reminded. "Was that...you getting shot?" Hayden shook his head.

"No...I got shot when I saved Matthews, I ran between him on the ladder and the enemy firing at him. The gunshot they heard...was me killing the enemy. That's how I got to the chopper...I killed that soldier when he tried to slice me with his machete, I shot him with my pistol in the head at point blank range, Anderson...and what bothers me the most, that I still can't stop seeing...is the fact that soldier I shot, he was the first person I'd ever killed, and..." Anderson saw Hayden lower his head and his fist tighten. "It was a kid. A kid...who couldn't have been older than myself at the time and now...every time I close my eyes...I don't see I shot an enemy, I see that I shot a kid...and every single time I see it...I don't see the kid...I see myself."

"You don't see that you shot an enemy, you see that you shot yourself because the soldier you shot was a kid like you. Hayden, that was three years ago...and haven't said a word about until now? We asked you over and over again what happened that night and you refused to talk about it. Why have you waited this long?" Anderson asked him, looking over now.

"Because...lately, I...saw me shooting myself. Killing myself instead of shooting that that soldier," Hayden answered.

"Hayden, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me. Understand?" Anderson said firmly. Hayden gave a short nod but didn't look over, "How bad are these nightmares? When did they start?"

"When my first tour ended..." Hayden said.

"Is this, shooting the kid thing the reason you hesitated when that soldier tackled you down. Your unit and I saw you hesitate and start shaking," Anderson asked while Hayden gave a nod to him.

"I was...afraid it would be another kid. It hurts, Harry...I killed...a kid and I...earned a medal for doing it. I don't know how the fuck I'm supposed to feel and my nightmares...They don't stop...And what makes them unbearable is the fact that all I see are the bodies of people I've killed, and people who have died under my command...And a voice in my head telling me that I'm nothing more than a murderer wearing a soldier's uniform." Hayden cringed, Anderson made him look at him now.

"Tell me the truth, Hayden...Does anyone else know about this?" Anderson asked.

"I haven't told anyone except you," Hayden replied.

"I have to ask this, I don't want to-but I have to because you're like a brother to me and I'm actually scared and worried for you right now...Hayden, do you feel any desire at all to hurt or kill yourself because of anything you've done or seen since being deployed to either Afghanistan or Iraq?" Anderson asked.

"No," he said calmly, "No I don't." Hayden replied firmly, Anderson sighed as he wrapped an arm around Hayden's shoulders and hugged him.

"Good...good." Anderson said. "Hayden, you didn't earn the medal for killing a kid. We hadn't even known about that, no one does except me now. You earned the medal because you saved your unit, and were wounded doing it. I know it hurts but it'll get easier...And if you ever feel like hurting yourself, I don't care what time of night or day it is...You fucking radio or call me, understand? I'm not gonna lose you," Anderson said to him, he felt Hayden nod. He closed his eyes now, "And Hayden...you're not a murderer. You've said it yourself before, all we do is to protect the people we care about. We know the risks we take every time the horn blows, we know it could be our last day when we go out there to fight. We don't want to kill those enemies, but sometimes it's all we can do to protect our loved ones at home. Remember that."

"I will." Hayden replied, a few minutes of silence passed while Anderson still had his arms over Hayden's shoulders, "Hey Anderson?..."

"Yeah, kid?" he answered softly

"Thanks for coming and saying what you did. I needed to hear that-and...I've really missed you, big bro," Hayden said.

"I'll always have your back, Haddock-you're welcome. And I missed ya too, little brother." Anderson replied as he hugged him tighter.


	31. Didn't Know

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

31: Didn't Know

Another month had passed of Basic for Hayden's group, and shockingly enough both Ethan Dylan ended up with good marks to finish training with. They had been like him when he did Basic, they pulled through from the bottom and passed. They did good on their qualifying and PT tests. Their marching was finally up to par and the group could march together without being out of sync, Hayden was actually proud of them. Most stubborn group he'd ever had since doing Drill Sergeant work, but he managed to get through to them. And on getting through: Hayden was really glad Anderson came when he did because he actually was dealing with a lot and didn't know how to cope with it all. He'd lost so many people between his two tours, some of those people having been his best friends like Oivind, Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox. Although he'd told his friends he was not happy they got him sent on forced leave before the second tour ended, he was glad they knew him well enough to call Anderson to talk to him.

None of his friends knew what he was dealing with though, Anderson promised he wouldn't tell as long as Hayden gave his word he'd call or radio him if he needed to talk. The two of them actually just hung out for a while after lunch, Anderson watched him be Drill Sergeant at work and only grinned like a fool doing it, he was proud of Hayden for all he'd done since joining the army and a bonus, Anderson did come for another reason. Hayden was promoted again: this time to Captain. Anderson had been promoted to Major, and after Hayden's tour he was promoted but Anderson was given the task of promoting him. Hayden couldn't believe that he'd gone from Private, to Sergeant, then Lieutenant, and now Captain. It was amazing to him. He was one rank under what his mother had been: a Major. It took her almost fifteen years to make that rank and Hayden in only three years made it to Captain.

The graduation of the Night Terror squadron-which was Ethan's, Heather's, and Dylan's barrack, was upon them. The whole last week they'd been working on the marching for it and Hayden was thankful they all had it down. As they finished the last drill, Hayden had them fall in at attention, then parade rest. "Well done, all of you. I mean it. When you started ten weeks ago, I thought for sure that a lot of you might not pass or make it this far. But I gotta hand it to you-you really impressed me with how you managed to pull it together in training exercises and get the jobs finished." Hayden told them.

"Thank you, Drill Sergeant!" The squadron replied.

"Now as with most end of BCT. Tomorrow is family day, and word has already been sent out to them that they are welcome to come up to see all of you before graduation. Mind you that you still have to follow orders when told to but tomorrow is a day off for ya, and you'll be getting your stationing orders. So everyone clean up, and head to the mess hell for dinner." Hayden informed.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Dismissed, fall out." Hayden commanded, the others nodded and gave a salute before heading off to the barrack to changed then go to the mess hall. Theo, Jasmine, Samantha, and Jason approached him calmly. "Hey guys." Hayden greeted.

"Sup, Captain Haddock." Theo grinned.

"I still gotta get used to that." Hayden chuckled.

"I bet, every time we get used to one you get promoted again. Knock it off, will ya?" Jason teased.

"Hey, I don't ask for promotions. So what brings ya by? Heading to lunch?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, thought we'd wait for you though." Jasmine smiled happily.

"Well let's move then. I'm ready to eat." Hayden said and with that they five of them were headed to the mess hall to eat. They were down a member without Lennox but since they weren't deployed at the moment, they weren't worried about filling his spot on the Strike One unit. Reaching the hall, Hayden was immediately motioned to come up to where the other DS's were. "What's up?"

"There was a radio call for you earlier but we held it because you were in the middle of marching. Major Anderson from Afghanistan," DS Amunsav informed quickly. Hayden tensed a little, Anderson warned him that they might get called back there because it was getting out of hand again.

"I'll radio him back and figure out what's going on." Hayden nodded then walked off, he stopped by the table with Alpha Fire sitting at it and told them he'd be right back before he stepped outside and turned his radio back on. Generally it didn't get turned off but when he was being Drill Sergeant he turned it off unless he needed it. Hayden lifted the radio up and pressed the button. "Captain Haddock to Major Anderson, do you read me? Over."

" _ **Hey, there ya are Haddock. How ya doing? Over?"**_ Anderson asked through the static.

"I'm alright, just finished the end of Basic for my group. Family day tomorrow, graduation to follow the next day." Hayden shrugged a little.

" _ **You remember I told you that we might need you back here? Well..."**_

"You need Alpha Fire back, don't you?" Hayden sighed heavily.

" _ **In a month, to replace the soldiers rotating out of their tour. And we need Night Terror too. I won't send a letter about it, just let them know. Alpha Fire and Night Terror are needed in Afghanistan. Deployment in one month."**_ Anderson told him.

"I understand, Anderson. We'll be there, and I'll tell them after graduation...Any idea how long we'll be there this time?" Hayden questioned.

" _ **Not sure. You know I can never give you a time frame on that...If we get this under control then not long, if not then longer."**_ Anderson said.

"Got it. We'll see ya in a month, Anderson. Haddock over and out." Hayden said then put the radio down, clipped to his hip before entering the hall again-he saw his friends had gotten him a tray of food. He sat back down quietly with his eyes closed.

"Hayden, what's up?" Samantha asked.

"I'll tell you later..." Hayden replied before starting to eat silently. They were going back, again. Third tour would start in a month and it had only been about eleven weeks since the last tour ended. His friends-although concerned for his sudden mood shift, began to eat as well and not bother him. They could tell he had a lot on his mind all of a sudden.

(Family Day)

As Hayden expected-his family showed up on top of the others. Avery and Camille never missed a chance to see him and they would sneak in with Rachel who came to see Ethan. Although he was happy to see them, the upcoming tour was weighing his mind and after graduation tomorrow he'd have to tell his squad and Night Terror about them deploying in a month. Gods help him. He knew he had to tell Camille and Avery now though, he wouldn't do what he did when he went to Iraq when he gave them about a five minute before leaving.

"Hayden, you're really quiet. What's wrong?" Avery asked.

"Come with me, both of you. You too, Strike One..." Hayden said getting off the grass and walking farther away from the others so they wouldn't hear him, Camille and Avery nervously got up and walked over towards him and waited for him.

"What's up Cap?" Theo asked.

"Cap?...Wait, did you get promoted again?" Camille asked now.

"Yes, to Captain by Anderson when he was visiting a month ago...But that's not what I have to tell you. Yesterday I got a radio call from Anderson-who is back in Afghanistan...And we're being deployed again." Hayden closed his eyes.

"Again!?" Avery and Camille screeched with worry. "When do you leave?"

"Anderson told me a month yesterday so in 30 days. We leave October 1st for Afghanistan, Alpha Fire and Night Terror being deployed." Hayden stated.

"Did you tell Night Terror yet?" Jason asked.

"Tellin them tomorrow-as well the rest of Alpha Fire. Wanted to let you know first." Hayden mentioned.

"We'll be ready, sir." The five members of his unit nodded, although-Hayden never saw Tarelto nod or even answer. He was looking down-nervously almost, and Hayden began to wonder if he was alright.

"Now go on..." Hayden motioned his head for them to get moving, Avery hugged Hayden tightly, then Camille afterwards. "I should be able to see you again before I leave. Least we aren't deploying immediately again," he told them both.

"Doesn't make it any easier, Hayden...This will be your third tour in four years..." Camille pouted.

"I know, but it's my job so I have to do it. Now let's just enjoy the day, alright?" Both girls managed a nod as they returned to where they'd been and the day continued normally.

(Graduation)

The graduation went well, everyone did what they were supposed to and nothing went wrong-which Hayden was eternally grateful for. During diplomas, Hayden did something that wasn't expected. Like with himself having been promoted due to stellar improvement: he promoted Dylan, and Ethan to Private First Class soldiers instead of Private like the others since to him they showed the move improvement while training in the ten weeks. Hayden enjoyed seeing their shocked faces when he promoted them and reminded them to keep up the good work. After graduation was over, it was more family time and celebrating but Hayden knew he had to tell the Night Terror squadron about deployment-since when they returned from looking up their orders, the sheet had said to see their Drill Sergeant.

"Alright, the sheet said to come see you about stationing...So what's up, Drill Sergeant?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell ya in a sec, waiting on my squad to because our orders are the same." Hayden stated as he saw Alpha Fire make their way over to the area Hayden and Night Terror were standing in.

"What's up, Cap?" Said Palmer now.

"You remember that radio call I got a few days ago? It was Anderson," Hayden began, "And in a month, we're going back there. Alpha Fire...and Night Terror are being deployed to Afghanistan."

"They can't deploy us right away, can they?" Heather said quickly.

"At least their giving you a month. We left an hour after graduating Basic. Plane came right here and we were gone." Theo stated.

"Now, I've already spoken to Major Anderson about barrack assignments. We'll be in A and B just like the first time, and I'm three of you are switching in to Alpha Fire squadron. Don't ask, I don't know. Something to do with making the teams even. So both Lanvik's and Ericksen, you will be in the A barrack with me and Alpha Fire. Svendsen, Shaw, Palmer, you will be transferring into Delta Fire. There are four others who will be there already, and that will make up the rest of the squadron. Your unit groups will be announced when we get there. Anderson already told me I'm in charge of the platoon, again." Hayden said.

"Got it." Palmer said with a salute.

"Shaw, you'll be in charge of Delta Fire since you're Corporal now and you still report to me." Hayden stated.

"Orders understood, Captain." Shaw said with a salute.

"Good. Now, we leave September 1st from here. It's a ten hour flight, plus any layovers and bare in mind that Afghanistan is four hours and thirty minutes ahead of Archipelago time." Hayden reminded.

"Yes sir." The two groups replied.

"That is all for now, I'll let you know when we're allowed off base to see our families before we leave." Hayden stated, they nodded to him, "Dismissed." They all headed off back to their families and Hayden sighed. So they were going back to Afghanistan, at least he'd have Anderson while there.

(Three Weeks Later)

They had been given time off to see their families on a seventy two hour pass but when they got back they had to start getting ready for deployment. Hayden spent most of his time with he sister, girlfriend, father, and friends but his mind was elsewhere the whole time. Mainly on Tarelto who had becoming unusually quiet over the last few weeks since the announcement of their deployment back to Afghanistan. They were leaving in a week, the plane arrangements had already been made. All dragon riders of Alpha Fire had their dragons sent over already, Toothless of course stayed behind with Hayden. Everyone was now back on base now and just waiting out the rest of the five days until they deployed but something Hayden noticed fast while sitting in the barracks with Alpha Fire: Tarelto wasn't there and he knew he'd come back from leave already.

Hayden was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Hey! Any of you seen Tarelto?" Hayden asked finally.

"Saw him an hour ago, said he was going for a run." Dylan stated.

"Don't leave the barrack, I'm going to look for him." Hayden said getting his BDU on minus the vest and gun. His boots went on last as he left the barrack and began walking. He knew something was wrong, Tarelto hated going for runs and only did them because he had too. Tarelto had been far too quiet the last few weeks and Hayden just couldn't take sitting around not knowing what was up.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

He'd gone to the mess hall, the track, the parade grounds, and just about all over base where Tarelto would go but so no sign of him until he was standing in front of the forest. It was almost 7:30 at night, and Hayden crouched down seeing where the grass had been stepped on previously. No one was allowed in the forest after dark without permission, Hayden looked farther in and saw nothing but his gut told him otherwise. Hayden made his way inside and looked around following any signs of a person having been through there on the path he was taking. About a ½ mile in, Hayden heard sobbing, and followed it. When he got there, he found Tarelto on his knees with his back to Hayden. Before Hayden could say or do anything: he saw Tarelto lift his hand gun to the side of his head, "TARELTO! NO, STOP! Don't do it!" Hayden called out-but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and the gun shot rang out through the trees as Hayden helplessly watched while Tarelto's body just fell over.

Hayden's body began to shake uncontrollably as he hit his knees with widened eyes of what he'd seen. He just watched Tarelto shoot himself in the head...Tarelto committed suicide right in front of him. Hayden had seen a lot of death on the battle field of enemies killing his friends but this...this was something he didn't know what to make of but he knew one thing: it hurt. "NO" He yelled out as loud as he could before falling forward and letting the tears fall from his eyes. "No...Gods, no...Not...you too..." He whispered.

(In The Barracks)

They all seemed to quiet down when the gunshot was fire and rang through the almost quiet base. "That...sounded like Hayden..." Jasmine said quickly. Without another word they rushed out after getting their boots on, like them-others heard it too and were coming out to investigate. They caught up with DS Ramirez then the privates were ordered to stay back out of the forest because it was wild dragon territory. Alpha Fire were with the other Drill Sergeants, making their way through the forest until they stopped seeing Hayden on his knees, then just past him was Tarelto's body with the gun still in his hand. They could see Hayden shaking hard, the only other time they saw this was when Ritka died. It was new though for Ethan, Heather, and Dylan to see, they'd never seen Hayden in such a state and honestly they were a little moved by it.

"Hayden?..." DS Ramirez asked slowly.

"He killed himself." Hayden said in a void tone, "He left a note..." Hayden held out his hand with the paper in it, DS Ramirez took it and began to read the few words written.

 _ **I can't do it. The pain of losing my closest friends never stopped and I didn't want to see anymore death. I didn't want to go back to war, but they wouldn't let me leave. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to stop seeing everything. I just couldn't take it anymore. -Tarelto**_

"I told him...to talk to me. I asked him so many times if I could...help and he told me he was fine...I-I didn't know...he was suffering so much." Hayden forced out, still shaking.

"Haddock...What did you see?" DS Amunsav asked now stepping forward.

"Nothing. I found him like this about five minutes ago...I was looking for him, heard the shot when walking past the forest...and then...I found him..." Hayden said.

"Are you..." Before the sentence could finish, Hayden stood up silently with his head down.

"I just walked into the forest to find another one of my friends dead and for fuck's sake it wasn't even an enemy who killed him. How the fuck do you think I feel right now!" He stopped took a breath, he wouldn't say the rest of his thoughts. He wanted to be alone, "Just stay away from me..." Hayden turned and walked away without another word. He got out of the forest and just returned to his barrack, he reached his bunk but didn't sit on it. He sat on the floor against the wall, knees up, arms draped over them with his head down. He didn't speak a word, he didn't look up, and he couldn't find anymore tears to cry. Tarelto was dead, he'd killed himself because he couldn't take the pain of losing everyone they had, and he didn't want to go back to war and risk losing more. That's why he killed himself, because he couldn't leave the army or escape the pain: he felt death was his only way out so he took it and now he was gone.

After fifteen minutes, the rest of Alpha Fire returned to the barrack and saw Hayden sitting on the floor in silence. They wanted to ask if he was okay but knew he wasn't and doubted highly he'd want to talk either. "I'm going to call Anderson..." Theo said quietly.

"Don't you dare." Hayden warned.

"But..." Jasmine started.

"I said: no. That's an order. I will tell him myself." Hayden remarked coldly.

"Yes sir." Theo replied. For the next two hours, the barracks were quiet. Around 10pm, they all went to bed except for Hayden who just stayed in his spot and didn't move an inch. He would never unsee what he did tonight, he wouldn't unsee a lot of things but this was something...that he didn't know he could recover from. Tarelto had killed himself, and Hayden saw the whole thing and once again: he couldn't stop it. And he felt pain that rivaled and surpassed the pain of being shot, as well losing Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox. Those didn't hurt as much as this did. "I didn't know..." Was all he could manage to say in the dead of night when the others were sleeping, and it was true. He didn't know Tarelto was suffering, Hayden knew something wasn't right from the minute the deployment was announced but even when he asked Tarelto if he was okay, he was told: _I'm_ _fine_ , and of course this only proved that he wasn't. Hayden thought he couldn't cry anymore, but around 3am sitting it the utter silence and darkness of the barrack, he found them slipping down his cheeks.


	32. Pain Becomes Strength

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

32: Pain Becomes Strength

The day had come for them to deploy to Afghanistan. Hayden's second time there, and it was Night Terror's first time and as expected they were a little nervous. The plane was being loaded with gear they had to take with them to Afghanistan. Hayden was standing with Toothless-more like laying against him in full gear with a his infamous M16 laying in his lap. They could see his eyes were closed and there wasn't any real emotion on his face. "I'm actually really worried about him." Heather mentioned standing next to Theo and Jasmine.

"We all are, but he won't talk to us. Anderson should be able to talk to him when we get there." Theo said.

"What should we expect there?" Ethan asked.

"Ask the Captain, he's in charge of the platoon which is made from two squadrons if you remember. Alpha Fire and Delta Fire are the squadrons. We'll likely be in barracks A and B like the first time." Theo replied.

Of course, Hayden was listening as he stood up slowly with Toothless beside him. "Time to load up." He said plainly as Toothless climbed the ramp first while forty-four soldiers including himself got on. Hayden hit the back where the pilots were as he then sat down against Toothless again with his eyes closed. The plan moved down the runway then took to the air after the back hatch shut. "Back in to the fray, bud...You ready?" Hayden asked rubbing Toothless's head as he received a croon or worry for his dragon. "We got this, just like last time." Toothless licked his check and relaxed.

"What's it like?" Dylan asked.

"What is what like?" Hayden replied.

"Being in a war zone?" Heather said softly.

"Its going to be nothing like what you're expecting. I highly advise you to take it seriously and follow orders without questioning them." Hayden said with his eyes closed.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." The group replied.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you graduated Basic." Hayden stated.

"Well you been out of Basic for three years and you still call your Drill Sergeant...well, Drill Sergeant." Ethan said calmly.

"Out of respect. You can call me Sir, Captain, or Captain Haddock." Hayden remarked.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Now get some rest. We got roughly thirteen hours before we get there. I believe the pilots said we have two layovers, an hour each. This could change still but for now that is the flight plan." Hayden said as he pulled his hat over his eyes and relaxed. The rest of the flight was pretty quiet.

(Afghanistan; Twelve & A Half Hours Later)

The flight plan had changed indeed. They flew from Berk at eleven 11am to the first layover location for three hours, then the layover was an hour and thirty minutes before boarding again and flying about four hours, another layover for and hour, then flying three more hours. Total flying time was ten hours, layover time was two and a half hours making their arrival to Afghanistan 11:30pm but given also the time change, it was actually 4am with the four hours and thirty minute jump ahead. Reaching the base, the plan hovered a few minutes then finally landed and the hatch opened. Hayden was already up, and boy did everyone see how fast his personality changed: he was like a completely different person. "Alright, Alpha and Delta...move out." Hayden commanded.

Without an argument they all did what they were told with Hayden and Toothless out last as always. "Haddock! Glad you're back!" Came Major White's voice as he came over.

"Sure...Because who the hell is happy about being in war. Update on the situation?" Hayden asked.

"In the middle of an attack, Anderson is on the front lines or he'd be here greeting you. Take your men to the barracks, same as the first time and we'll talk after the attack is over." Major White said.

"How long has this attack been going on?" Hayden said now.

"About an hour now. Go on, we got it." Major White smiled a bit. Hayden shook his head as the Major blinked.

"Believe me, with the week I've had...I could use a little battle time to blow off steam. Holgerson, take the platoon to the barracks...I'll be back." Hayden cracked his neck as he jumped on Toothless's back then grabbed a rocket launcher and hulled it over his shoulder. "Toothless! Sky bud!" His dragon took to the sky.

"What's he gonna do?" Dylan asked.

"Just watch..." Jasmine giggled a bit. Hayden sped off over the front lines with a whistle from his dragon's speed.

"Is that a Night Fury?" Asked one of the men closest to Anderson, he looked closer now and started cheering.

"Haha! HADDOCK IS BACK!" Anderson yelled out then saw the launcher and his eyes widened slowly, "Oh shit...Haddock, you crazy son of a bitch! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Anderson knew what Hayden was going to do, it was nuts but Anderson knew Hayden wouldn't of done it if he wasn't sure it would work. Hayden got closer and had Toothless hover, he noticed a lot of the enemy soldiers had stopped to look up. Hayden position the launcher and aimed with a grin.

"Hey assholes? Did ya miss me?! No? Well, I'm back!" Hayden pressed the trigger as the RPG was released, he saw the soldiers start running for it. "TOOTHLESS, PLASMA BLAST...NOW" Hayden commanded. As soon as the RPG hit the ground, so did Toothless's blast as it created a much bigger explosion but as the smoke cleared the base could see the enemy retreating. Hayden huffed as he turned Toothless around and the two landed in an slightly open area. Hayden got off Toothless while the soldiers were cheering at the victory. Hayden saw one enemy who hadn't run sneak up behind Anderson to stab him but Hayden was a lot faster and had his pistol at the enemies forehead as the area fell quiet. "I'll give you a ten second head start...One." Hayden warned coldly. The soldier dropped his weapon and ran, sure enough after ten seconds, Hayden aimed his M16 and shot the soldier in the back of the head. "Ten..." He finished.

"Saved my life kid, hope one day I can return the favor." Anderson patted his back with a smile but then he noticed that Hayden wasn't smiling, or enjoying the victory at all. "What's wrong?" Anderson asked now, his face becoming worried. Hayden glanced at him but when Anderson saw his eyes, he saw sadness.

"Can we ta-," He sighed now, "I need to talk to you, Anderson...please?" Hayden said calmly but with a serious voice.

" Of course and...I'm getting the feeling you want to talk to me alone?" Hayden gave a nod. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes then, alright? Everything okay?" Hayden closed his eyes slowly and walked off with Toothless following him sadly. Anderson's eyes met Theo's and the two had a silent conversation that Anderson clearly got the message of: Hayden isn't okay.

Hayden reached the barrack ahead of the others after putting Toothless away, he sighed heavily when the rest were coming inside. "That was a pretty awesome move ya pulled up there..." Ethan said.

"It's not about awesome. It needed to be done. I want you all unpacked and asleep before I get back, that goes for Delta Fire too. It's been a long day, and we got work to do tomorrow. Is that clear?" Hayden stated getting to his feet to leave the barrack.

"Crystal, Captain." They replied, Hayden then walked out heading to Anderson's office which wasn't far from the barracks they were staying in thankfully. Hayden reached the door and took a breath, Anderson needed to know about Tarelto and Hayden needed someone to talk to because the last week since Tarelto's suicide, he'd been a mess. He couldn't sleep more than an hour, he barely ate, and his mood had out right been fluctuating like a woman on her period. Hayden knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in, Hayden..." Anderson said opening the door for him, Hayden walked in and just stood there at first while Anderson closed the door and moved next to him. "What's going on my friend?" Hayden turned his head, unshed tears rested there, he went to tell Anderson but saw the image of Tarelto on the ground again and started shaking. "Hayden?..." Anderson asked, Hayden just stood there still and closed his eyes tightly. Anderson knew something bad at happened for Hayden to be shaking and on the verge of tears. Anderson led him over to the chair and made him sit down. "What happened?"

"It's...Tarelto..." Hayden finally said as Anderson pulled over a metal chair to sit next to him.

"Is he in some kind of trouble, I didn't see him with the group?" Anderson asked, Hayden flinched lowering his head now.

"He's...dead, Harry," Hayden said quietly, Anderson backed up a bit in shock. "He," Hayden clenched his fists, "He killed himself...He killed himself a week ago because he couldn't...take anymore death, and didn't want to come back here but they wouldn't let him...out of the arm so he...committed suicide to get away from it all." Hayden finally said and Anderson was just beyond words of what to say. Tarelto was dead, he had killed himself?

"What...do you meant he couldn't take it anymore, Hayden...He was smiling and laughing when I was there a month ago." Anderson asked, Hayden reached into his BDU and pulled out the letter Tarelto had written before killing himself and let Anderson read it over while he was still shaking. "This is why you boys are sent for psych evals and counseling after tours of duty, or any time someone dies...This is why I asked you if you were alright last month...What happened? Who found him and told you about it?"

Hayden was quiet again, looking down with his eyes shut tightly. He didn't care if Anderson saw him cry or not, he knew he couldn't hid how he felt with him around. "Tarelto got really quiet after I announced the deployment back here. He got distant and stopped talking the entire month, then last week, he never returned to the barrack after dinner. I asked if anyone saw him, one of the privates said they heard Tarelto say he was going for a run..."

"Tarelto hates running unless he has too...He'd never willingly do it." Anderson pointed out.

"That's why...I went looking for him. I looked everything for twenty minutes and couldn't find him until I noticed the grass leading into the forest had recently been walked on so I went in on a gut feeling." Hayden said.

"Wait...You found him? Oh Hayden...I can see why you wanted to talk to me now. You're the one who found him dead...aren't you?" Anderson asked. Hayden looked over at him sadly and Anderson's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't find him dead. I found him when he was crying and on his knees with the gun to his head. I yelled for him not to do it but I was too late...and he just...I fuckin watched him kill himself, Anderson and I don't know what the fuck to do anymore! Every single member of Strike One is dead except Theo and I, and I swear to God if I lose anyone else I'm going to lose it." Anderson was shocked, Hayden watched it? No wonder he was a complete mess right now. Doing the only thing he though he could do, he hugged Hayden tightly.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's alright, Hayden...We'll get through this. Some...soldiers just can't handle it no matter what they try. It's overwhelming to bare the loss of so many people because of war." Anderson told him as calmly as he could, it hurt him to know about Tarelto too. All of them were good friends, and while Anderson had been dealing with loss of friends all his life since he joined the ten years ago: he knew Hayden had been on two tours, now on his third and lost a great deal of people he cared about and he'd only been in the military four years now.

"It's not alright...I couldn't save him...I couldn't save...any of them, Anderson. I couldn't save Ritka because I wasn't strong enough on my own. I couldn't save Matthews because Theo and Tarelto held me back from running after him. Lennox died in my arms saving me. And now...Tarelto...if I'd just gone five minutes before...I...could of saved him. I didn't know he was suffering so much...Now he's dead...He killed himself and I watched him do it. I can't sleep, eat...think..." Hayden said.

"Hayden, you can't blame yourself. Now I know you're a good soldier, you're a fantastic soldier but you aren't invincible and you can't protect everyone on your own. War is not...a predictable thing and the only thing we are trained to do is fight, and understand the risks, to accept them. We aren't trained to handle losing our closest friends in combat. It doesn't matter if we know it can happen, no one is ever prepared to lose a soldier, or a friend." Anderson told him.

"And I know that. I accepted...what happened to the others. But Tarelto...it's different. He wasn't...killed by enemies. He...took his own life because he couldn't handle it anymore. And for Odin's sake...I don't know if I can either..." Hayden said frustrated.

"Hayden!" Anderson said quickly, "Don't you ever say that again!"

"You told me if I felt that way I could come talk to you! That's why I'm here, Anderson. I can't...stop seeing Tarelto's back to me, on his knees, crying and pulling that trigger. I can't unhear the solemn gunshot that rang out through the Fort Dreki base when he did it. And I can't unsee the words on that piece of paper. I can't...stop hearing him tell me all month...that he was fine. After he did it...I just hit my knees and yelled out as loud as I could, I cried and then the other DS's and Alpha Fire found me there. The others don't know I saw what happened first hand. No one at Fort Dreki does...I lied to them. I told them I found Tarelto dead when I arrived...They don't know I watched him do it..." Hayden said.

"You had the desire to hurt yourself?..." Anderson asked with widening eyes, Hayden forced a nod.

"Just something...anything to take the edge off...I don't want to feel this way anymore. Anderson, I haven't slept in four days. I haven't eaten more than once a day since it happened...And all I've wanted to do since it happened...is do the same. But I didn't...I waited until I could see you in person, to talk instead of bottling it." Anderson could see the pleading look in his eyes, the one of him asking for help because he really needed it.

"I will help you, Hayden. You're like a brother to me and I don't like seeing you in this state. You said no one knows about this, that you saw Tarelto do it?" Anderson asked, Hayden nodded to him. "I'm not going to tell anyone, if they find out you saw something like that and had thoughts of suicide yourself then you're in for a world of forced counseling. It's about 0500, you need to sleep and eat. And I'm keeping you here until you've slept at least twelve hours, and eaten three meals. I will tell the others that you're sick." Anderson told him. Hayden nodded again as Anderson went and grabbed him an MRE, "Eat. I will be right back." With that, he left the office.

Hayden sat there sadly, he wiped his eyes and opened the MRE to start eating. He just hoped he could. Meanwhile, Anderson reached A barrack and walked in seeing the others awake still. "Major Anderson!...How's Hayden, where is he?" Theo asked quickly scrambling to his feet.

"Captain Haddock is...recovering." Anderson said.

"It's...because of Tarelto, isn't it?" Jasmine said quietly. Anderson nodded once.

"What happened? Did he actually talk to you? He won't talk to us and we're...worried he's going to hurt himself..." Theo said gently.

"Listen to me, all of you and don't ever repeat what I tell you. Not to other soldiers, or other officers. And don't talk about it because you might hurt Hayden more than you mean to. He's incredibly unstable right now, he's having a hard time coping with the deaths of his friends on the last tour, and now with Tarelto. Hayden confessed a few things to me and because of it, I'm keeping him with me until he can't control himself." Anderson stated. "You don't need to worry, I can get him through this. He just needs time. He's going to be staying with me the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. And don't mention anything to him or he'll relapse."

"We understand, Major. Take care of him...He means a lot to us." Jasmine said calmly.

"You have my word. Get some rest, you guys are cleared of work until you your Captain returns." Anderson then left the barrack to return to his office.

(Anderson's Office)

When he got back he saw that Hayden had thankfully eaten all the food from the MRE and was just sitting against the wall holding a picture of the original Strike One group from the first tour in Afghanistan. Anderson went and sat beside him looking at it. "I remember that picture, first mission you guys did alone with no injuries, and the area secured without a problem. Oh you guys were so excited then, I don't think any of you slept that night." Anderson chuckled a little but he didn't see Hayden do the same.

"Does it get easier, Anderson? After so many deaths do you just...stop hurting?" Hayden asked quietly.

"It always hurts, Hayden. When I found out about Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox...I came in here and cried. And I was worried as shit for you and Theo. And when I heard that you had Oivind's little sister...I've been trying my damnedest to get to you. But no, Hayden: it doesn't doesn't stop hurting. I lost people...years ago when I was a private myself, and it still bothers me now when I lose people. I know how protective you are, I saw it earlier when that enemy was going to take me out. I've never seen you get so cold so fast and you still shot him under the pretenses he was going to kill me." Anderson told him.

"I hate how this feels...I haven't even told my family about Tarelto, I've ignored them all this past week because I just didn't want to talk until I saw you." Hayden said.

"It'll get easier with time. Like I said, it doesn't matter how many deaths occur: you are never prepared to say goodbye to a fallen soldier, to a brother, or sister, to a friend." Anderson told him. Hayden looked at the picture again: the six Strike One members. All of them with wide smiles, happy eyes, and looking like they came out of a mine field but thrilled none the less. He didn't have a lot of pictures of all six of them together, but this one was his favorite. "Hayden. Even with them gone, they are still with you. Everywhere you go, they will be there guiding you. Like you said for Oivind: On the wings of our fallen, we will soar to victory. Ever notice the wind is high when you're flying? It's them. I know it isn't fair that they died, but this is the sacrifice we all vow to take if we have too do it." Anderson informed.

"Then how come I haven't died yet? I've taken so many risks...Been shot more times than I can keep track of...I should be dead by now..." Hayden sighed.

"You should, but you aren't. But you were still willing to make the sacrifice, Hayden. That's the point. When Ritka was trapped, he knew that he could have had you call for backup to get him out-but he didn't. Because he knew it would put them in danger. So instead, he covered you so you could escape. He knew he would die when he got trapped, he knew the sacrifice he chose to make to save you and his teammates. Lennox, risked his life to save yours. He saw you in trouble and pushed you. He would of done that for anyone, but it was you who was the target. That was the choice he made, to sacrifice himself to save you. And what happened to Matthews was unfortunate and sad. And you can't blame yourself for Tarelto, that's not your fault. He's not the first soldier to commit suicide, Hayden...and though it's hard to hear: he won't be the last. What Tarelto did was keep telling himself he was okay, told everyone else he was okay and he bottled up the pain. But when he found out about coming back to war where that pain started, he couldn't take possibly losing someone else so he took the way out so he wouldn't have to feel that again. Tarelto didn't take help because he didn't admit to himself he needed it, and it consumed him. I know you've seen a lot since joining, that's why I told you that you could talk to me and I'm proud of you for recognizing that you needed help so you didn't follow the same fate." Anderson put his arm around Hayden's shoulders now.

"So how do I make this stop? How do I make this feeling go away?" Hayden asked looking over at him.

"You don't. You can't. So you own it, and you do everything you can so you never have to feel it again. Now, that doesn't mean put your life on the line to make sure everyone else is safe. It means you take more caution on every mission you do. Closer check in times, don't split the group up to far locations, move in sync so you're always close to someone else to assist in back up. You do whatever you have to, in order to make sure you did all you could. Unfortunately Hayden, these types of things, they are meant to hurt but something I live by is that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I know it hurts but bottling, and trying to deny it hurts is the worst thing you can do because it means you're running. We're soldiers, kid. We don't run, we grab our guns and push it the fuck back, we win and we don't give up. So when that pain threatens to take you down, like an enemy would: own the pain, because it doesn't make you weak, it will become your greatest strength. Take that strength...and fight back." Anderson smiled at him.

For the first time in a week, Hayden smiled. "Thanks Anderson...I'll remember that."

"Good lad. Now, you've eaten?" Anderson asked, Hayden nodded to him. "Then it's time you get some sleep. I got two cots put away so we'll just sleep in here."

"Alright..." Hayden nodded, Anderson got up and pulled Hayden to his feet before going over to the closet and pulling out two cots. They set them up-then got pillows and a blanket, Hayden kicked off his boots and laid down.

"Rest up, Haddock...And if ya need anything, I am here for you." Anderson told him, Hayden nodded as the two shared a hand shake that turned into a fist bump before Hayden stared at the ceiling when Anderson shut off the lights and made his way to his cot and laid down. It didn't take long for Hayden to finally knock out, knowing Anderson was there made him more comfortable. Anderson listened to Hayden's breathing even out as he smiled shaking his head. "You're gonna do great things, Hayden...All you need is the strength to believe in yourself that you can." After that, Anderson too fell asleep.


	33. First Fight

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

33: First Fight

 _-Hayden's POV-_

I'd felt useless and miserable for the last week until I got to talk to Anderson in person again. Something about that man just made me feel better and understand things from a different view that I'd been seeing them. Anderson and Gobber were my go-to guys if it could be said that way. Gobber was former military, had seen a lot in his twenty years of the military. Anderson had been in ten years and still going, but they'd both been to war and lost close friends too. Anderson admitted that losing people the way I did, wasn't something he'd fully experienced. He'd seen his friends die, but not the way I had so he knew why it was so hard on me. The deaths of my friends weren't spread out over the years, they were over the _year_ itself. They all died on the first Iraq tour, and then Tarelto killed himself before the second Afghanistan tour began because he didn't want to risk seeing anymore death, and he couldn't get his pain to stop. Honestly, it sounded a lot like me. I literally felt the same way.

As soon as I realized that, I knew I needed to talk to Anderson or Gobber. However, Gobber was back in Berk and I couldn't leave base and I sure as fuck wasn't gonna call him to talk about it. That left waiting until I got to Afghanistan to talk to Anderson-which is exactly what I did. I might have been able to take Tarelto dying better, if I hadn't seen him do it. If I'd been told instead of seeing it, then while it would of hurt: I would have been okay. I knew Tarelto's pain and suffering, I'd been feeling it since probably Oivind and it just got progressively worse as time went on. I'd been in the military for four years now, my contract would end in two and I honestly didn't know if I'd rejoin or not. I didn't know if I could take any more death around me. Having Anderson around helped to a degree but the pain was still there and Anderson confirmed that the pain would always be there-but to turn the pain to strength.

Pain to strength, I didn't understand what he meant at first but also I was extremely tired and knowing Anderson was only a few feet from me laying on his cot made me comfortable, and safe so I was able to sleep. The nightmares still got to me, but they weren't as bad. Arriving to Afghanistan, I took the first chance I had to fight again-the pent up sadness, and rage was getting to me so I took out on enemies. Hearing Anderson was on the front lines, something just snapped and I sped off, then nearly watching Anderson die when he was standing two feet away: I nearly lost it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Anderson or Theo. Both of them meant a lot to me. Theo was my first friend at Basic, we've been sharing a bunk since that day in D barrack four years ago. And Anderson, he was my brother. Theo was too, they all were like brothers to me but Anderson was just like me. It was as if we were brothers, if I ever lost Anderson: I'd go on a rampage that someone would have to kill me in order to stop me.

I knew my squad had to be asking about me by now. I'd been with Anderson for three days since arriving back to Afghanistan. Anderson told them I was recovering but never anything more than that. I was grateful too, I didn't need the slew of questions right now. Anderson told them until I got back that they were off duty: as in no patrols or area secures. That was good for them, I didn't want them thrown into the fire like I was. Especially without me there. The three days I was there, Anderson made sure I ate, and slept plenty. I actually ended up sleeping a full fourteen hours that first night after telling Anderson everything about how I was feeling. He made sure I ate, then let me go back to sleep. I barely left his office at all and we spent most of our time talking about how I felt. My suicidal thoughts were gone now, I still felt the pain but I was working on making that my strength. Anderson was right, if I used the pain of losing others to fight back so it wouldn't happen again, it made me stronger.

My desire to protect was incredible, Anderson told me that. I hadn't talked to anyone back home, I knew they were worried but Anderson actually said it was a good thing I didn't call them. Because I needed to worry about myself for once. So here we were at the end of three days and honestly, I hadn't felt this...stable in a while. I couldn't say good, or great because I still felt shitty but my mind was in a better place than when I started this thing three days ago. Right now, it was just Anderson and me. If I had to take a guess it was around 2pm: I was back to sleeping and eating normally again. Anderson told me I'd made great progress but now it was time to see if it would hold. "So how do you feel today, Hayden?"

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

"Well...It still hurts but I guess it always will no matter what I do." Hayden answered softly.

Anderson nodded, "That it will. How are the nightmares?"

"Still there, the voice telling me I'm a murderer stopped, and I'm seeing things as they actually were..." Hayden shrugged a little. Hayden had told Anderson everything: from the voice saying he's a murderer to when he saw himself dead from killing the kid four years ago. Hayden didn't hold back anything he felt, or thought. He wanted the help and he knew Anderson could help him so he had to tell him everything.

"That's good, Hayden. That's really good. Now...Big question: do you still feel like hurting or killing yourself?" Anderson asked slowly looking right into Hayden's eyes.

"No...No I don't." Hayden replied calmly. Anderson sighed with a smile finally as he hugged Hayden tightly.

"I'm glad. You had me scared, kid. Can't lose my lil brother. Ready go back to your barrack?" Anderson asked after Hayden hugged him back, then he nodded to Anderson. "Well let's get ya back then. Expect Theo and Jasmine to tackle the shit out of you too." Anderson chuckled.

"I'll prepare myself...Are we cleared for missions again?" Hayden asked now with a smile.

"If you feel up to it, there's an area to secure tonight? Only eight sectors. Reported quiet activity." Anderson stated to him.

"We'll do it. I could use a little field time..." Hayden nodded.

"I'll let the others know." Anderson nodded to him while they walked of Anderson's office and started back for A barrack. Hayden took a deep breath while walking. He was blessed and lucky to have Anderson, the man really was like an older brother to him. Anderson had joined the military six years before Hayden did when he was seventeen himself, and now ten years later: Anderson was twenty seven, he was seven years older than Hayden and definitely gave off the big brother vibe-which Hayden liked. That someone was protecting, looking out for him instead of him doing all the looking out for. Reaching A barrack, Hayden took another breath before Anderson opened the door and walked in. "Alpha Fire! I bring you your captain..." Anderson announced as Hayden walked in now.

"Did ya miss me?" Hayden asked, as warned-Jasmine and Theo rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Yes we did and we were worried sick!" Theo mentioned quickly.

"Sorry about that. I'm fine now." Hayden told them, Jasmine and Theo offered a glance-obviously not convinced. Hayden sighed, "Look. I'll admit here and now that after Tarelto killed himself...I was a mess. I wanted no part of anything. I didn't want to talk, I didn't even want to move. I didn't want to live," They gasped again, "But that's why I chose to get help. Because I knew if I didn't...I'd end up doing the same thing as Tarelto did. I promise that I'm okay. Not gonna lie, it still hurts but it always will. Losing friends you've made, and fought alongside...It's not easy and nothing prepares you for it every time that it happens. But I know how to turn my pain into strength, and I'm gonna use it to fight this war so we win." Hayden said, Anderson smiled proudly as he put a hand on Hayden's shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Atta boy, kid." Anderson told him.

"We're glad you're okay, Hayden...But you should seriously call home. Camille and Avery have been calling constantly to check on you..." Theo said handing him his phone. Hayden sighed as he looked to Anderson.

"You mission starts at 2200. Briefing thirty minutes before hand, report to my office for it. You only need Alpha Fire for this one and I'd make sure your teams are set since yours, Haddock, is down another man." Anderson told him.

"Will do, Anderson. See you at 2200." Hayden nodded affirmatively. Anderson went to leave, "And Anderson..." The man stopped and looked back to Hayden, "Thanks for the last few days...I really needed it."

"You're welcome kid. Now call your family and relax a little." Anderson smiled with a nod as he left the barrack. Hayden took a breath as he finished greeting the others and finally got to his bed to lay down.

"Yep...beats a cot for sure." Hayden sighed out.

"You slept on a cot for three days?" Ethan asked.

"Anderson wouldn't let me out of his sight, including while I slept so we camped out in his office on cots for three days." Hayden replied calmer, he really did feel a lot better than three days prior. Now he had to face Avery, Camille, his father, and the gang back home. Hayden sat up and looked through his contacts: it was 2:15 for them in Afghanistan so that meant it had to be about 9:45am on Berk. He knew Avery would pick up; Camille and Avery both said they were starting community college in a year, that they wanted time off from school to work and save some money first. Hayden pressed the contact name and put it to his ear.

"Tell her to tell Rach I'll call as soon as I getting better reception..." Ethan asked.

"Update your towers, that should improve it." Hayden said, then Avery answered with a frantic, worried voice.

" _Hayden! Oh thank Thor!...How are you, are you okay? Are you safe? What's been going on?!"_ The slew of questioned he hadn't wanted came at him. _"Camille and the others are with me too. Rach wants to know if Ethan is still good because she hasn't heard from him."_

"Calm down babe...I'm sorry I haven't talked a lot since last week...Had some stuff going on. Tell Rach Ethan is fine, his cell sucks out here. I'm okay, I'm safe, and I'll tell you the rest in a second when you relax." Hayden stated softly.

" _Okay...I'm sorry, I was just really worried..."_ Avery replied gently.

"And don't freak out. I'll you you everything if you promise to stay calm and let me finish before saying or asking anything..." Hayden said.

" _Alright..."_ Avery said as calmly as she could.

"A week ago, Tarelto killed himself in the forest at Fort Dreki. He left a note saying that he didn't want to go back to war, and he couldn't handle the pain of losing people anymore. Said he couldn't do it. And," Hayden closed his eyes as the others watched, he hadn't even told them this yet but he wanted them to know he was better than before so he'd say it, "the reason I got so quiet and cold was because...I saw him do it." Hayden heard the gasps and saw them looking at him with shock and worry.

"You did what!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I watched...Tarelto kill himself. I only went looking for him, I saw the trail leading into the forest and when I got there he was already on his knees, crying, with the gun to his head. I called to him not to do it but I was too late. He pulled the trigger and...I just hit the ground on my knees crying until you all came." Hayden said calmly.

"You told us...you found him dead..." Heather mentioned.

"I know. Because I didn't want to deal with the evals and shit again. I'm not...a big talker on how I feel. So I bottled it until we got here so I could talk to Anderson...That's why I was gone for three days, because I confessed to him that after seeing Tarelto take his own life...I felt like taking mine to stop all the pain I felt from losing friends to war..." Hayden closed his eyes again.

" _HAYDEN HICCUP HADDOCK! HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL AND TELL US THIS WHEN IT HAPPENED! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK AND A HALF! I can't believe you-you promised you'd call if you felt upset again! I told you not to bury it!"_ Avery screeched upset and clearly angry.

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't feel up to talking after I watched another one of my best friends die, Avery. Okay, this wasn't a battle against enemies, he took his own life because he didn't want to risk seeing anyone else die and have to feel the pain. And seeing him do it...I realized that I was doing the same thing. Bottling my pain from seeing people die, and refusing to talk, trying to tell myself I was okay when I wasn't. What were you gonna do if I called and told you: _hey babe, sorry I'm calling so late but I just watched one of my friends shoot himself in the side of the head and I feel like doing the same thing. Think you can help me?_. Really? Avery, you don't know what this feels like. You don't have to see it, or remember it, or deal with it. What would you of been able to do if I called and told you that? Were you gonna fly out to Fort Dreki on Stormfly to hold me? Were you going to tell me it'll be okay babe, it'll just take time? Or were you going to be in so much shock that you didn't know what to do yourself?" Hayden asked.

" _Hayden...Don't get mad at her for caring, we've all been worried about you."_ Camille tried.

"Worrying about me isn't gonna bring my friends back, is it? Want to know where I've been for three days? Under a suicide watch by Anderson so I didn't lose it. When I got here, I told him what happened and he refused to let me out of his sight. I've been recovering. You can't help me deal with this because you don't know how it feels. Anderson does, he's been through it too. Now I know you're worried but no amount of anything I do or tell you will change that. You will worry whether I'm here or home. Now it still hurts but at least the desire to plaster my brains on the wall is gone. Take that for what you will...In the mean time, I got a squadron to prepare for a mission tonight. I'll call you next time I can..."

" _I'm...sorry, I didn't...mean to upset you."_ Avery cried. Hayden sighed as the door opened and Anderson was there again.

"You didn't," Hayden closed his eyes, "I was upset to begin with. Talk you later. Love you, bye..." Then he hung up.

"You know you caught the attention of the other officers, don't you?" Anderson asked.

"Yep, just don't care. This is why I don't call home because one way or the other...it becomes an argument. And this time...I made her cry-fucking go me," Hayden mumbled.

"You both need time to cool off. You just got off recovering, talking about it so soon probably wasn't a wise idea. Do we need to camp out in my office again or you good?" Anderson asked.

"I'm fine..." Hayden said.

"Then try to keep it down, call her back later on and apologize for getting angry. And don't you dare hesitate on coming to see me if this gets worse, understand?" Anderson said firmly.

"Yes, _Major_ Anderson, I understand." Hayden remarked.

"You're such a sarcastic little shit, Haddock but you're a good kid with one hell of a temper. Save it for the enemies, would ya?" Anderson chucked a little.

"With pleasure." Hayden chuckled back as Anderson left again and he sighed.

"So we have a mission tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. Eight sector area to patrol, clear, and secure. Just the twenty-four of us are going, we'll take four sectors each and I want radioed check in updates every time a sector is cleared or something seems off. Got it? I want eyes and ears on everything." Hayden commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" They replied.

"So what about teams, Cap? We're kind'a down three people for Strike One..." Theo said.

"Working on it now," Hayden said glancing around the room at who was there. Most of the teams were already made, there were just some that had to be readjusted because of deaths that occurred, "Alright. Marx, Milstead, Nichols line up." They did as they were told. "If you are an original member to Alpha Fire, take your place with your unit leader." Hayden said, they all did and that left the new people who didn't have a spot yet. In moments he had them rest of the teams filled-except his own because the only people left were Ethan, Dylan, and Heather. He didn't trust them not to fuck something up in someone else's group so that made his choice clear. "Lanviks, and Ericksen...You're with me on Strike One..."

"On your...team?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Hayden said firmly before leaving the barrack and going around to see Toothless, he missed his dragon. Hayden sat with him while he ate, and relaxed there wondering how he'd apologize to Avery tomorrow after the mission was over. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he just didn't appreciate getting yelled at by people who were supposed to be on his side. It took a lot for him to be able to tell them what happened to Tarelto, and that he had to watch. It took a lot for him to admit he wanted to kill himself but ask for help instead. He thought they might be proud of him for doing that, or happy he was feeling better but instead he was yelled at for not calling for a week and a half. It wasn't a good feeling either way. For the time being, he just wanted to relax with Toothless until it was time for the mission.


	34. Please Forgive Me

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

34; Please Forgive Me

Hayden felt absolutely terrible after getting off the phone with Avery, he knew the others were there too but he'd made Avery cry because he lost control of his temper. How could she of gotten mad at him for what he'd been through? Sure he didn't call for about eight days straight and if they did hear from him in that time-then it was clear he wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened to Tarelto and who could blame him? He hadn't found Tarelto dead, he watched him kill himself and couldn't do a thing to stop him. Hayden was upset that Avery yelled at him when she had no idea what he'd been through since it happened, but he was also mad at himself for making her cry. How could she of known what happened? How could any of them of known when he hadn't said anything. This was something on his mind all day, he and Avery actually got into a fight about something to do with him in the military. And he honestly didn't like the way it felt or the fact he had no clue how to handle it.

(Berk)

When Hayden had hung up, Avery just lowered her phone crying uncontrollably. He had yelled at her when all she did was be concerned for him and he yelled at her, then hung up. "Avery...It's alright, he's just...stressed out is all. You know he doesn't just yell for no reason..." Rachel tried to tell her.

"That's not...what gets me. I understand he's stressed but...He admitted to wanting to kill himself because his friend did the same thing a week ago..." Avery whimpered.

"But he also said that he got help for it..." Camille offered.

"He promised me...when he came home for the graduation, that he'd call me if something was wrong. He broke down on me the night he slept before the theme park...He told me what happened." Avery sighed closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Seth Gerald asked now.

"Well we'd fallen asleep but he woke me up with his thrashing around. I could tell he was in a nightmare, he woke up yelling in a cold swear and panting. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that...he lost more friends when in Iraq, it wasn't just Steven. He also lost...Eli and Daryl. He broke down crying on me for a while before I told him it would be okay. We went back to sleep and let it go but the next morning I made him promise to call me if he felt upset again." Avery looked at her phone again.

"He lost...Matthews and Lennox too?" Seth asked.

"Eli was killed in an explosion after being shot in the leg, Hayden couldn't get to him in time to save him. That was in November 2019. And...Lennox took a bullet to the chest meant for Hayden, and then he died in Hayden's arms a week before Hayden came home for the graduation..." Avery explained.

"And now, Tarelto-who killed himself to escape the pain and...Hayden watched him do it." Camille said sadly.

"And he got put on a three day suicide watch because he felt like killing himself too...But he got mad at me for caring about him..." Avery closed her eyes now.

"Just give him time to cool off, he's lost four people who was good friends with. And we saw how he was at Steven's funeral, for him to have to lose Eli, Daryl...then watch Jason kill himself. It's gotta be hard on him, but he said he got himself the help and that's why he didn't contact anyone." Gerald sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you, he's got a lot going on plus he's back in a war zone-a place he lost friends and by now he's hell bent and determined not to lose anymore. Both of you take some time to cool off, then talk it out. I'm sure he'll apologize once he calms down." Avery nodded to the man as she looked back to her phone, she wanted to message him but felt it wouldn't be a good idea: she didn't want to fight anymore.

(Afghanistan)

As 2200 rolled around, it was time for the mission. First one since Iraq, and the break down of losing Tarelto. His squadron was worried about him: if anyone died tonight on his watch, he might snap for good and be too far gone for even Anderson to help him. They knew he was in deep thought since the small fight with his girlfriend, which never resolved either so that was up in the air. Hayden was in with Major Anderson and Major White getting debriefed on the mission for tonight. It was simple according to Hayden: just securing the area. Hayden emerged from the office with his gear on. "Aten-SHUN!" He commanded, the troops fell in how they were supposed too. "Tonight we're headed North-East to check an eight sector area. There are twenty-six of us and I will not be sending you out unit by unit."

"Isn't that how we always do it?" Theo asked.

"Not this time. Splitting up four groups to do eight sections is just asking for trouble. No. Two groups will stay together and search four sectors each. I'm not sending six men in to search two sectors and be on their own if we fall into enemy fire. But twelve soldiers can make a slight difference until the rest arrive. I'm not taking unnecessary risks...So Strike One and Three will travel together, Two and Four, you stay together. I want check-ins after each sector and if you see anything out of the ordinary. Movements, sounds, lights...Anything. Is this understood?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, Captain!" They replied.

"Good, then let's get ready to move out. We're going ten miles North-East of the Fury Fighters base. We're taking the jeeps and parking them a quarter mile from the area." Hayden informed.

"Sir, yes sir!" Anderson came out and out a hand on Hayden's shoulder when he was moving with is squadron towards the four parked jeeps at the base line exit.

"You sure you want to go do this?" Anderson asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I could use a distraction right now..." Hayden stated.

"Hey, I know its tough when ya fight with the one ya love, Haddock. Stay safe on the mission and give her a call tomorrow to apologize-then talk things out. I'm sure it'll be fine." Anderson offered a smile to him, Hayden nodded as he hopped up into the back of the jeeps small hatch where Ethan was and tapped the top of the metal as the signal for them to leave. Theo was driving, Jasmine beside him while Dylan and Heather rode backseat. His jeep lead out, and the rest followed out after him.

(Mission Area)

As instructed the jeeps all parked in line to take off a quarter mile from the area and then they filed out in their groups as Hayden ordered before they'd left. Strike One and Three would be checking areas five through eight. Strike Two and Four would be checking one through three. Then they'd come together to check four together as a group before making their way back to the jeeps. "When you reach your first sector, radio me." Hayden commanded. The others nodded and they broke off to start. Hayden just hoped nothing went wrong tonight, he didn't want to have to deal with that on top of everything else that was going on: his friend's dying and now the fact he made his girlfriend cry when he snapped at her for caring about him. Hayden knew that Avery knew he was having a hard time, he had told her when he was there on leave from Iraq-which turned into a week of leave and then the tour ending.

Hayden told Avery about losing Matthews and Lennox after Ritka died. And then he didn't tell her anything else because it happened so fast between him being a Drill Sergeant again, Tarelto's suicide, and being redeployed back to Afghanistan. When did he have time to call home and inform her of everything going on? His mind was in other places after seeing Tarelto kill himself. Who was in their right mind after seeing that, on top of all the other deaths from Iraq. No, Hayden was a complete mess dealing with all that and he still was but he was coping better thanks to Anderson helping him. What bothered Hayden was that even after telling Avery, and he was sure the others too-that he watched something horrific almost, had suicidal thoughts, but got himself help. Why wasn't that something to be thankful for? Instead, he got yelled at for not calling them for eight days? Hayden closed his eyes taking a breath. He couldn't think about it right now, they had a mission to complete and definitely couldn't afford to be distracted from it when he was leading twenty-five others through a reported light activity area.

" _Strike Two and Four checking in, Captain. Reached area five, starting the patrol and will report when moving to next sector or if anything is spotted. Over."_ Came Bree Milstead's voice, leader of Strike Four.

"Well done, Milstead. Keep me posted, Haddock over and out." Hayden replied as he kept his eyes peeled on the sector they were checking. "Circle formation. Watch each others backs." he added next. He wasn't taking chances, he couldn't. He was going to get through this mission, then catch some sleep and call Avery in the morning to apologize to her. He just hoped that she would forgive him for what he did.

(Two And Half Hours Later)

" _Strike Two to Captain Haddock, do you read me? Over."_ Came Brody Nichols's voice in Hayden's ear piece.

"I copy you, Nichols. What you got for me?" Hayden asked him.

" _Reporting that sectors five through eight are cleared and secured. No activity at all.."_ Nichols said.

"Good, I needed good news. Alright, so you're in eight right now?" Hayden asked.

" _Yes, Captain."_ Came Milstead's voice now. All leaders had radios, it was how Hayden liked it.

"Good work you two. Alright, we're wrapping up sector three ourselves. Move to four, we'll regroup there to clear and head home." Hayden stated.

" _Yes sir."_ Both Milstead and Nichols replied. Hayden sighed, seven sectors cleared without a problem: he was grateful for that at least. A calm mission would be awesome to report about.

"Alright Strike One and Three, let's finish this and get back to-..." He heard a sound and stopped then after three seconds his eyes widened. "Scatter and hit the deck!" Hayden commanded, they all moved apart as a grenade landed right where they'd been standing and exploded creating a mass of smoke and fire. Hayden coughed a few times as he checked his men while getting up to his knees. "Is everyone alright?!"

"What the hell was that!" Dylan huffed.

"A grenade you idiot. Now shut up and get down before you get shot," Hayden remarked locking his gun and preparing to fire if need be. This happened before, an explosion would take place and then it would be a mass of gunfire from the enemy using the smoke to hide themselves.

" _Strike One, what was that explosion? Is anyone hurt? Do you need backup? Over."_ Came Nichols's voice quickly. Before Hayden could answer the gunfire started: yep, just as he expected. Typical attack. And to think that thinks were going so well...

"No injures so far. Enemies firing, units one and three are returning fire! Get to the jeeps and cover them so we don't lose our ride out. Stay out of this line of fire, do you understand me?!" Hayden ordered.

" _Yes sir!"_ Milstead replied. Hayden wouldn't drag more people into a gunfire, last time that happened-they lost three jeeps and barely made it out through extraction.

"Alright team, let's give 'em hell! Return fire!" Hayden grabbed a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin and tossed it back. Four seconds later, another explosion while they got into positions to return fire. They were either laying down and crouching behind available buildings to use to hide behind.

"We got a visual of what we're dealing with, Cap?" Theo asked while reloading his gun.

"Smoke is to thick to see, just keep firing. I'll get higher to look at what we're up against." Hayden told him, Theo nodded.

"You be careful." Theo said, Hayden gave a smile to him with a firm nod as he moved from his position to get higher up. Reaching the middle of a taller building he could see past the smoke: close to twenty-five enemies closing in on them. Twelve against twenty-five wasn't so promising. He needed a way to get his team out safely. He checked his belt, eleven grenades left and still two clips for ammo. His eyes checked his troops, they were holding up alright for now-but for how long.

"This is Captain Haddock to Marx, I got a number for ya: twenty-five." Hayden said to the Strike Three leader, Dean Marx.

" _Twenty-five! We can't handle that, Haddock. We have to get out, unless you call in Two and Four."_ Dean replied.

"No chance, they're guarding out way out." Hayden stated now thinking what to do, his hand fell on one of his grenades, "Six explosions are about to go off in front of you, as soon as they do...get to the jeeps."

" _Will you be right behind, Captain?"_ Marx asked him.

"Yes. Get ready..." Hayden replied as he grabbed two at a time, pulled their pins and set them off near the enemies. Some scattered, others were hit and killed, some dove down to avoid. "Go!" Hayden commanded loudly to them, he checked from the window as while enemies were trying to recover to start again: his team up and bailed out heading in the direction of the jeeps. Hayden jumped out the window and landed in a roll following them as soon as he was on his feet. The escape didn't last long because the enemies started shooting again. Hayden groaned, what he wouldn't give for Toothless to be here right now: this would have been over already.

The jeeps came into sight and the two units he sent there were offering cover fire from the guns on the tops of the jeeps. Hayden saw Heather duck to avoid being shot and she tripped, it was like seeing Eli all over again. Hayden rushed towards her and helped her up. "Come on, Haddock!" Marx yelled to him. Hayden looked behind him trying to fire again, not that it was easy while running. Hayden saw another enemy getting closer to Ethan to shoot him-but Hayden veered right and pushed him out of the way.

"Get down," He yelled but as Ethan went down, he felt something rip through the left side of his body and he yelled out from the pain. He knew that feeling too, he'd been shot in the side getting Ethan out of the way. Hayden hit the ground holding his side, cringing hard.

"Captain is hit!" Jasmine yelled out. Hayden heard footsteps as he ignored the pain and looked at Ethan while rolling on to his back and leaning up a bit to shoot one soldier who was really close in the chest-killing him.

"GO YOU IDIOT! I didn't get shot for you to sit there like a damn target!" Hayden ordered.

"But you're hit! Let me help you!" Ethan protested.

"THAT WAS A GOD DAMN ORDER, SOLDIER! GET OUT OF HERE!" Hayden yelled, Ethan looked at him worried but grabbed his gun and ran while Hayden panted hard getting to his feet and pulling his RPG launcher-which since the first day back in Afghanistan, he'd made sure was a part of his weaponry. Hayden cringed at the pain but held it up and prepared it to fire, he pulled the trigger sending it towards the enemy group. In that explosion, he held his side and reached the jeep. "Go! Go, everyone move out. Back to base!" Hayden commanded firmly. They all started up and raced off back towards the base, Jasmine was in the backseat with Heather as they watched Hayden laying there holding his said, panting hard.

"You better not die back there, Haddock!" Theo yelled.

"Just...drive!" Hayden called back with his eyes closed, he didn't even have it in him to radio back to base.

"Alpha Fire to Fury Base, do you copy? Over." Hayden heard Jasmine call on Theo's radio.

" _ **Fury Base to Alpha Fire, we copy you. This is Major Anderson, what's going on over there?"**_

"This is Private Jasmine Flinvor, Major Anderson. Ambushed by twenty-five enemy soldiers, gunfire engaged and returned, area not secure. Squadron is returning to base with one injured..." Jasmine said.

" _ **We'll prepared medical right away. Who was hurt, Private and what is the status of the injury and soldier?"**_

"Soldier wounded on the left side, bullet exited. Was a close range shot, Major. Currently, soldier is barely hanging to consciousness and in a lot of pain. Heavy bleeding with pressure being applied. ETA on arrival is fifteen minutes." Jasmine replied.

" _ **Private, who was shot!?"**_ Anderson yelled now.

"It was the captain, sir..." Jasmine said slowly, there was no response at first.

" _ **Get him back here on the double!"**_ Anderson ordered. Jasmine lowered the radio as she worriedly looked over Hayden who was breathing heavy trying to keep pressure on his side, Ethan was helping since Hayden barely had the strength to do it. The ride was mostly silent until they arrived where Anderson met them straight away, worried for Hayden of course. Hayden was rushed right to medical, Anderson beside him the entire time. "It's alright, Haddock. You're gonna be fine, just hold on brother...hold on." Was the last thing they heard Anderson say before they were out of hearing range.

(Two Days Later)

Hayden went unconscious right after the wound was treated, it did some damage but nothing he wouldn't recover from, again. He was laying in medical, he knew he'd be there a while-at least another day or two. In those two days while he was out from the gunshot wound, he did a lot of thinking about things. Mainly him and Avery, he still had to call her and talk to her about things: but there was another decision he'd come to while laying wounded in the medical tent. Every time he went on a mission, his life was on the line. This time, he put it there to save someone who had bullied him for years. Anderson had brought him his phone two hours ago. It was now 8pm, meaning it was 3:30pm on Berk. He needed to call her, there was no more putting it off. He put his finger to her contact and pressed it before putting it to his ear.

" _Hayden...I'm so...happy you called."_ Avery said softly. _"I'm with your sister and Dad right now..."_ she added right after.

"Cool," Hayden said slowly.

" _Are you...okay?"_ Avery asked him gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I got wounded two days ago on a mission...Recovering in medical right now, just in a little pain. I'll be okay...Avery, listen...we need to talk." Hayden said closing his eyes. He heard the flap open as Anderson walked in, then behind him was Ethan, Heather, Dylan, Jasmine, and Theo. Of course they'd come when he was about to do this.

" _Okay...W-what...do we need to talk about? I...I want to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just really worried when you didn't call for so long and anytime you did answer...you sounded...miserable. I should of...been more considerate to you. I hope you can forgive me?"_ Avery said lightly. Hayden sighed: he hoped she would forgive him for this.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you too. I realized with me being deployed, you will always worry when you don't hear from me. But...in those days I was recovering from what happened with Tarelto, and then the argument we had...I realized something else..." Hayden trailed off slowly.

" _What...is it?"_ Avery questioned, her tone becoming a little worried.

"Avery. I'm no good for you." He said straight out, he heard the gasps from the people in the room. Anderson and his unit mainly but otherwise they didn't interrupt him, "I think we both know that this, us, isn't working. Not with me here, and you there. Let's be honest with ourselves: between the shit I see and you worrying...we can't handle being in a relationship. My being in the military scares you, worries you, and now it's causing us to fight because you got upset with me because I didn't call for a few days, and I got mad at you for getting made at me..."

" _What...are you saying, Hayden..."_ Avery asked. Hayden took a deep breath.

"You deserve better, Avery. Better than me. There is nothing...I can provide for you from here. I can't comfort you, I can't...assure that I'll be alright-for Thor's sake I'm sitting on a medic cot because I got shot in the side at close range. I can't be there for you. I'm...not a guy you want to be with. I can't do for you what boyfriends are supposed to do. And in that, you deserve a man who can do those things for you. Someone to hold you, comfort you, be there for you. Someone...not like me. And it's time we both face the truth: I can't be the man you deserve. I'm sorry. Know that I do love you, and always will but I can't...do this anymore. And it's not you, it's me. I can't stand that I hurt you this much-with you always worrying for me. I can't handle it knowing I'm hurting you this way. And the only way I can stop hurting you...is if I leave you." Hayden said calmly.

" _Hayden...no...please no. Do-don't leave me...You're not...hurting me. I'm okay, really. We're fine..."_ Avery tried to say, her tears already falling and Hayden could hear that in her cracking voice.

"We're not. And you know that, you don't want to accept it but you know it's true. Aside from all that: do you remember when you asked me how long I'd be in the military? Because you wanted to be able to settle down and have a family? I love...the military. As chaotic, and depressing as it can get...I love it here. I have good friends, and I get to do something amazing every day I'm here. I get to stand up for what is right, and protect the people I love most. I'm never going to be able to give you what you want: a family. I know some people can do it but I just can't. I couldn't stand being deployed knowing my...would be wife and child are home worrying for me, or if I die-who the person is that shows up at the door to tell you I'm dead. I can't do that to you Avery, I care about to much to put you through that." Hayden told her now.

" _If you love me so much then why are you hurting me now!"_ Avery sobbed.

Oh Gods! Why did she have to use that!? Hayden held it together: he had to do this. "My military life isn't good for you and I can't do this anymore, I can't hurt you anymore so I'm going to do the only thing I can. I'm breaking up with you so you can be free to have a better life, with a better guy. I love you, I really do but people in love don't hurt each other like this. So I wish for your happiness, Avery. And I pray one day you can forgive me but its the only way I can protect you. By leaving you. It's for...the...best, Avery. I won't...answer any calls from you, not until I know you've moved on. Be happy, Avery...Please, that's all I ask of you. Be happy. Goodbye." Before she could say another word he pulled it from his ear and hit the _end call_ button-then lowered it to the bed, he flipped off the ringer and closed his eyes. "If no one minds...I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Of course, Hayden..." Anderson nodded as he led the others out. Hayden lowered his head and let a few tears slip from his eyes. He loved her, he did but he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He couldn't be the man she needed or wanted so he let her go so she could be happy. He did what he felt was best to do, best for her, and he just prayed she'd forgive him one day.


	35. My Wish

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

35; My Wish

(Berk)

Camille and Gerald watched the slow changing facial expressions on Avery's face after Hayden called her and knew it was anything but a happy make up conversation. They watched her smile at first, then get worried, then start crying and finally they heard her tell him not to leave-then after that, ask if he loved her then why was he hurting her now and they both had a feeling they knew what happened. Hayden broke up with her. Avery cried as she slowly put her head down, then just lost it with heavy tears falling from her blue eyes. Camille instantly sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her friend who was basically a sister to her while Avery just cried uncontrollably in her friend's arms. "Ssh, it'll be okay," Camille whispered comfortingly.

"H-he bro-broke up with...m-me..." Avery whimpered out.

"Why though? You apologized for yelling at him, didn't you? I don't think Hayden would leave you over something like this," Gerald offered lightly.

Avery pulled away from Camille as she wiped her eyes. "He...said that he couldn't take hurting me anymore, and that I...deserved better than him and his military life...so he left me so I could...be happy..."

"He's just trying to give you a better life..." Camille tried now.

"He's the only one who makes it better!" Avery cried out, "He said he will refuse to answer all my calls until he knows I've moved on..."

"Just...give him a little time..." Camille offered softly. "Was he okay otherwise?"

"He said he'd been shot in the side during a mission..." Avery informed wiping her eyes although the tears continued to fall.

"I'm sure he'll come around: he's just stressed out and probably not thinking clearly from after being shot..." Gerald suggested.

"I-I hope...so...because I don't know...what I'll do without him..." Avery whimpered softly as Camille held her again.

(Afghanistan)

Hayden sat there on the medical cot, looking at the back of his phone. He knew Avery would probably try to call him soon, but he wouldn't answer her at all. She needed to forget about him and move on so she could be happy with a guy who could be, _would_ _be_ all that he couldn't. Of course he loved her but their relationship just wasn't possible to maintain with all his deployments. He'd been deployed two other times, three total, he was still on his third and it was only about a week into it. They couldn't see one another, or talk a lot. They'd just argue more and more: hell they couldn't even have sex because he was worried he'd get her pregnant and with how often he was injured: he couldn't do that to her. He didn't want to do to her what happened to Ritka's fiancee and daughter who would never get him back.

"How are you feeling, Captain Haddock?" the medic asked him, walking over now.

"On a scale of one to ten, it's about a four right now..." Hayden replied.

"Think you can handle getting back to your barrack to rest up another few days or do I have to make you stay here?" the medic questioned him.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Brendan," Hayden said as he got up slowly, grabbed his phone to stuff it in his pocket while walking out of the medical tent to get to his barrack. He stayed silent for most of the walk and he didn't want to move fast so the stitches wouldn't open up. His mind was in other places: he hoped Avery was alright. She said she'd been with Camille and his father so that meant she wasn't along at least and he expected a scolding level call from Cami later for this but it was his choice and he did what he felt would be good for both of them. Getting to the barrack he took a deep breath and walked in getting their attention quickly.

"Cap, you're out of medical..." Jasmine smiled softly.

"Yeah..." Hayden nodded quietly as he moved to his bunk and climbed up it slowly-then laid down staring at the ceiling. His phone began to vibrate: he reached over for it and sure enough, it was Avery. It pained him to do it but he just put it down and closed his eyes. It happened fifteen more times but he never picked it up once. Not long after that Avery tried to call Theo, Jasmine, Ethan, Heather, and Dylan to get a hold of him. "Any of you answer her and I swear to Odin you'll be doing push ups until your arms break..."

"Why'd you leave her?" Theo asked softly.

"You were standing there when I said it, Theo...She deserves better. She wants a future, a family...and I can't give her that," Hayden sighed.

"You could..." Dylan offered.

"And what? Have her worrying about me day and night? Not being able to sleep if I haven't called for a few days? Being away while she's pregnant, possibly missing the birth of our child? How is that fair to her to have to go through all that? It's not and I'm not going to subject her to it," Hayden said firmly.

"There were ways to make it work, Captain..." Jasmine tried now.

"I said no. Alright, it was my choice. I did what I felt was best for her and I'm not taking it back. My military life isn't one she needs to be a part of. It's my job to protect the people I love and this is me protecting her. By letting her go so she can be happy." Hayden heard his phone vibrate: this time he knew it was his sister because of the style vibration the phone gave off: he'd set custom ones for each caller, groaning he sat up in bed and reached for it. "What?"

" _Don't be cold to me, Hayden...What the hell happened?"_ Camille asked.

"I did what I had to do," Hayden sighed, "Is she still there?"

" _No...Dad took her home because she's a complete mess because you left her. I thought you loved her..."_ Camille stated.

"I do love her, Camille. And that's why I had to let her go, because she deserves better and I'm not going to make her stay where she isn't happy. You and Dad aren't happy I'm here, and I know she isn't either. It's not fair to her that she waits around for me worrying constantly for sometimes days at a time to call," Hayden closed his eyes again.

" _Well that should be her choice, not yours! She told you when you two got together she could handle it..."_ Camille reminded him.

"I know, but she can't. Her yelling at me when I didn't call for eight days was proof of that. I know she yelled because she was scared but that's all I need to know she isn't happy. And we can't have a future, she wants to get married and have children. And my lifestyle...it's just not good for that," Hayden said again for the second time.

" _Hayden, I think you're overreacting about this..."_ Gerald said now in the background.

"Oh not you too, Dad..." Hayden sighed out heavily.

" _Well you're being a little unfair to her, she apologized for freaking out on you a few days ago. We all got scared, you were so cold and quiet on the phone...We understand why now but can you blame us?"_ Gerald tried. Hayden took a breath.

"Listen to me, alright. I'm not going to take any of your calls if you're just going to give me shit about my choice to leave her because I want more for her than I can give! Why is that wrong of me, for wanting more for her than just sitting around waiting for my call that could take days, or weeks to come? Why should I make her worry? It's not fair to her that I put her through all that. I know some couples can do it but it's hard on the one stuck at home wondering and I'm not going to put her through that!" Hayden said.

" _Well we wait too! We all do,"_ Camille interjected.

"You're family, it doesn't count. I'm your brother, and Dad's son. You'll wait no matter what, you'll wait because you feel obligated to. But Avery...she shouldn't have to wait around for me. I let her go, I freed her from that pain. Now she has a chance to be happy. This was a sacrifice I was willing to make for her, for someone I love more than words can ever say. They say if you truly love something than you have to let it go," Hayden mentioned. By now he saw Anderson come in the barrack. "It's not fair that she waits for me, and I'm not going to do it to her. I can't because it's killing me to hear her crying, which is why I know you two lied to me. She's not back home, she had you call and I know I'm on speakerphone too. I have half a mind to hang up and and refuse to take any calls at all from any of you."

" _Hayden, please don't!"_ Avery's voice cut through now. Hayden cringed almost.

"I'm sorry I let it get this far, I should have ended this months ago when I was in Iraq. I've been thinking about it this for a long time, since the day I saw you both hit the ground when that plane showed up at the school for deployment. I never want to have to see or hear that again. And you don't deserve to have to suffer because of me, Avery. And you know I'm right. There are too many things that aren't fair to you and I don't want to be the one to cause that pain," Hayden stated.

" _It's not fair that you're not even giving it a chance!"_ Avery shouted at him now, obviously in tears.

"See, even now you're mad at me because I'm trying to do better for you! This whole thing has been a chance since we got together, Avery. You said you could handle it, and you can't. I know you yelled at me because you were scared and worried, but don't you understand that I don't want to put you through that, put us through it? Do you grasp that this right here is why I never gave in and had sex with you? It's not because I didn't want you, it's because I can't bear to hurt you. I'm not going to do that to you. You say you can handle it but let me ask you this: can you handle it if we got married and you never get to see me because I live on one of the island's bases and never get to see me unless I get leave? If I get deployed over and over again and you never get to see me? You said you wanted a family: can you handle me not being around for any of your appointments? Possibly not making it home for the birth? Or Odin forbid it but I die and you see one of my friends showing up at your door to tell you I'm dead. And then what?! Then what, Avery. Is that fair to you to have to deal with any of that because of me?! It's not and you know it. So I'm not going to be unfair to you...I want you to be happy." Hayden said.

" _I'm happy with you..."_

Oh he was going to hate doing this but he knew he had to or she'd never stop, "Well, you're going to have to find someone else to be happy with because I left you. It's over and I'm done. This will be the last time you hear from me. Goodbye, Avery." Hayden pulled the phone down, hung it up-then he threw it at the wall which shattered the screen and broke it open a little. "Effectively immediately, I'm unreachable..." he said quietly, "I'm sorry..."

"Hayden?" Anderson asked. Hayden glanced over at him sadly, "Why don't you come take a walk with me." Hayden didn't say anything, he just got off the bed-holding his side and walked with Anderson out of the barrack. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? I broke up with her for her own good...she'll thank me for it one day," Hayden mumbled.

"But you still love her." Anderson said.

"And Gods know I always will, Anderson...But I'm not going to put her through this..." Hayden admitted.

"I wasn't knocking it. The life of a soldier is hard, a lot of sacrifices we make for the people we love. The highest price is losing our lives. But Hayden, there are married quarters you know. And the military would let you go home for the birth of a child because its family. We're not all heartless assholes here..." Anderson told him.

"But it's still not fair to her, Anderson. Why should I be home for a week for the birth, then have to go again because of deployment? My first tour here in Afghanistan was eighteen months, my tour in Iraq was sixteen. If Avery and I had a child, that's how long I have to be away, how much I'd miss out on...First words, steps...it would break Avery to have to deal with it herself." Hayden sighed, "And let's not forget the amount of times I've been shot...any one of them could kill me and I don't want her to ever have to be at home with our kid, then get a knock on the door from Theo or even you telling her I'm dead."

"Well it is your choice, kid. I'm your CO, friend, brother and I'll stand by the choices you make. I just want you to be okay," Anderson said as he patted his back.

"She might hate me right now, and crying her eyes out but...she'll get over me, she'll move on, and one day...she'll thank me for saving her," Hayden stated.

"I'm sure she will. Now uh...you did just break your phone so how do you plan to call home?" Anderson asked.

"I...hadn't really thought about that...Guess I'll just write back," Hayden shrugged. Anderson chuckled as he put his arm over Hayden's shoulders and led him towards his office-then inside where he reached into his desk drawer and tossed him an old phone.

"It's about a year old and uses the wifi. But I'm sure you can download a texting and calling app or some shit like that to use for now," Anderson told him.

"Thanks...I think I'll lay low for a while though...I know Avery will probably just try to call the others again to get a hold of me...She'll be okay in time...I stay quiet enough, she'll move on. She'll understand that I'm only doing this for her," Hayden said, putting the phone away in his pocket after Anderson gave him the charger for it. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while, still tired..." Anderson nodded to him as he left and returned back to the barrack. He ignored them all and moved onto his bed: laying down he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Berk)

Camille had called over Rachel, Felix, TJ, and Seth to be there for Avery. After Hayden hung up, Avery was a mess. Camille got a hold of Theo who told her that Hayden broke his phone and left with Anderson to talk. Camille knew her brother loved Avery but never thought he'd go as far as breaking up with her to keep her safe and let her be happy. In a way, she understood his side now. In Hayden's mind, he couldn't give Avery what she wanted. He could but he might never be around for her and that hurt him so he was letting her go so she could be happy with someone else. He was willing to lose her so she could find someone who could give her everything he couldn't. She felt her phone vibrate as it was a text from Theo; _**He just got bk, went right 2 sleep.**_

-How is he-

 _ **-Still recoverin from the wound and looked calmer than when he left. He's just...trying to protect her, Cami...-**_

-I kno, but she's a mess...-

 _ **-She'll be okay eventually, they both just need time apart.-**_

-I don't think it will be that easy. See if you can get him to call us later, I'll make sure Avery isn't here..."

 _ **-Will try, ttyl.-**_

Camille put her phone down and saw Avery still crying: she felt bad for both of them. Camille knew how much Hayden loved Avery, and how much she loved him back. And now this to deal with: him breaking up with Avery to protect her. She just hoped they'd both be okay and heard from Hayden again, she knew how he was. If he was mad or upset enough, he wouldn't call, text, or skype anyone until he relaxed. Camille sighed as she looked to her father, then the two looked at the still sobbing Avery. This was going to be a long recovery.

(Afghanistan)

Hayden slept for a good two hours, when he woke up he noticed the others weren't in the barrack. He checked the time to see that it was dinner time-which suddenly explained why the barrack was empty except for him. He pulled out the phone Anderson gave him and began to charge it up. While it did so, he went to take a shower. He needed to relax after the last few days. He'd only been back in Afghanistan about six days, already been shot once saving Ethan and with all that time to himself he realized that he had to leave Avery for her own good. She deserved better than him. He stood under the water for a good fifteen minutes with his eyes closed before starting to actually shower. Another ten minutes passed as he got out, dried off and slipped on his boxers and pants. He stayed shirtless in order to shave quickly, then slipped on his shirt after reapplying the wrappings to his side.

Hayden exited the bathroom and got on his bed to see the phone actually on now: he would download something later to call home with-more than likely it would just be Skype. For now, he just wanted to listen to music. Attacks had been pretty quiet since he arrived and made such an entrance with Toothless. He knew when something was going on, not much could drown out the sound of the war horn going off-not even his headphones. He closed his eyes and let the music start as he laid down and relaxed not realizing the squadron was returning with Ethan on the phone with Rachel.

" _So what is he doing right now besides ignoring everyone's phone calls?"_ Rachel asked.

"We told ya, he broke his phone. Like he threw it against the wall...Right now he's listening to music on-I think a phone Anderson gave him. How's Avery?" Ethan asked.

" _A mess, still crying. Hasn't stopped since he broke things off,"_ Rachel sighed now. The squadron heard him humming, " _What's that sound?"_

"Hayden humming," Dylan answered.

"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you wanna go. And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything..." That just about shocked them to hear Hayden start singing.

"I think Avery needs to hear this..." Heather said.

(Berk)

Rachel heard the singing, and what Heather said so she put the phone on speaker and handed it to Avery, "Heather said you might want to hear this..." Avery sniffled a few times and listened as Hayden was singing.

" _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too...Yeah, this, is my wish."_ She heard Hayden sing softly, the tears just kept falling while she listened.

" _I hope you never look back, but you never forget, all the ones who love you, in the place you live. I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get. Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, and always give more than you take. But more than anything, yeah, more than anything..."_ He paused taking a breath.

" _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too...Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah!"_ Avery just cried, what else could she do. He was really...letting her go.

" _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too...Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you). This is my wish (my wish, for you). I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you). May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)..."_ Before she could say anything, she heard the others say 'Oh shit...'-then Hayden's voice.

" _I swear to God if you have me singing on speaker and Avery is listening...I will kill one of you. Don't make it worse for her, she'll get over me eventually...and she'll be happier when there is a guy who can give her all she wants and needs in life. Until then, don't make it harder...That's why I broke my phone...So I can't be reached and she can't be updated on me or she'll never get over me. It's for the best that I did this..."_ Avery just cried harder when the phone cut out. Her face was buried in her hands, she just wanted him back.

(Afghanistan)

Hayden had opened his eyes to see Ethan holding the phone out, that's how he knew he was on the phone and the entire barrack was quiet. He knew Avery was listening, that's why he said what he did. Hayden sighed as he closed his eyes again and turned over to go to sleep. "I'll always love her-but she'll be happy with someone else who can give her what needs and deserves. I'm not that someone...Good night," Hayden said. The others looked down a bit: they were worried for him but knew better than to press. After ten minutes of silence, they checked Hayden and he was fast asleep but that didn't stop them from seeing the fact that there were tear stains on his cheeks. He'd been crying silently, and that honestly hurt them to know he was hurting himself for the sake of Avery's happiness. On his phone screen, they saw the last song played was, " _Broken_ " by Lifehouse.

"Just leave him be...he needs time just like she does. It hurts him as much as it hurts her. It's not just her who has to let go...he doesn't want to do this but he's forcing himself, to give her a better life, a reach chance at happiness," Anderson mentioned quietly as he looked at Hayden who was asleep still. The others nodded, they knew it was hard for him and just hoped he'd be okay: he suffered so much already.


	36. You Idiot

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

36; You Idiot

Two months had passed since the day Hayden broke up with Avery in hopes of giving her a better, happier future without him. It hurt him to do it but he wanted her to have a good life with someone who could actually provide for her, be there when she cried, and someone who didn't make her worry all the time. True to his word, he didn't talk to her at all and warned his friends for them to stop updating her on him. Currently they were in December, three weeks until Christmas. Hayden called him from a private number to say Happy Thanksgiving to Camille, his dad, Seth-then aunt and uncle. But he refused to talk to Avery. He wanted her to get over him, and he was trying to get over her too by keep himself distracted with missions. Enemy activity had increased a lot but at least no one was getting hurt anymore. His wound was healed-which he was thankful for to no longer be in such pain when he walked or rolled over on to his side.

The missions were all standard: helping a pinned down squadron, area checks, small fights, and more. Hayden kept everyone safe, and himself. But most nights they found Hayden staring off into space wondering how Avery was. His friends offered to find out for him but he denied it. Just like with her, if he got updates then it would be that harder for him to let go of her-even though he wasn't sure he could. He'd love her forever, nothing could change that and it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do but he felt it was best so he couldn't go back on it. And all the times he talked with Camille or his father, he didn't hear anything about Avery so he honestly believed she moved on by now and that hurt him to know but he told himself he'd be fine knowing she was happy.

"Be on guard tonight Alpha Fire, heard a lot of reports of enemies getting closer to our base borders." Anderson warned.

"We got it, Anderson. What time we headin out?" Hayden asked.

"Two hours, gonna be a long night too. Sending Delta Fire with myself too that way we can switch off and let ya guys rest after a few hours." Anderson replied.

"Got it. We'll get ready." Hayden nodded to him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out and saw a message on Skype from Camille: _**Hey bro, I really think you should give Avery a call. She's been too quiet lately and won't take our calls. Her parents say she barely leaves her room except to eat and use the bathroom. They also said she's been waking up in the middle of the night screaming out and crying...You need to call her and talk to her please, we're really worry about her...**_

Hayden closed his eyes as Anderson arched a brow, "Something up?" Hayden turned the phone so he show Anderson the message. "So I guess that answers your question if she's okay or not...What are you gonna do?"

"I don't fuckin know, what should I do knowing my ex isn't over me at all after two months..." Hayden mumbled.

"Listen kid, I can't tell ya what to do. It's your choice...but if your sister said all that, maybe its time ya call her. I know you don't want too but it sounds to me like she isn't doing so good with handling this break up like you are." Anderson told him.

"You think I'm handling this," Hayden asked, Anderson nodded. "Fuck no. I'm miserable without her but..." Anderson put his hand on Hayden's shoulder.

"If you're miserable then why don't you get through this mission, call her back, and talk about things. I told you, there are ways to make it work. I've been doing it for years...Hayden you know I have a wife and two kids at home, don't you?" Hayden shook his head, "Huh, thought I mentioned that in one of our conversations...Either way. I've been deployed about six times since I joined...and my wife and kids are fine. I made all their births, got two leaves per tour, and my family and I are happy, even with all this...You're only twenty years old, don't give yourself the mindset that you can't be happy because of the military. You can have both and you can be happy."Anderson told him.

"I just don't know, Anderson...I hate...hurting her with the constant worrying if I'm alright. It's not fair to her to worry every day if I'm alive or dead. I just feel like its better this way..." Hayden sighed.

"I can't tell ya what to do or how to feel, but you love her and that won't stop. If you think it's better, then you should be a lot happier than you are and you're not. The question is...do you think its fair that you won't let anyone tell her if you're alright here-maybe that's why she hasn't gotten over you. Because she doesn't know if you're okay, last time you talked you told her you'd been shot in the side-not exactly a comforting thought when you're being broken up with and your now ex is in a heavy war zone," Anderson smiled.

"I'll think about it..." Hayden said as he sighed then headed off to alert the two squads to be ready in two hours for their guard shift. It would be twelve hours, would be starting at 3pm. He was miserable without Avery in his life, but could he really be with her again? Right now he just wanted to get through the mission, then sit down to figure all this out.

(12pm-Midnight)

Hayden was on patrol with his squadron, Anderson and the Delta Fire were resting on their sleeping bags. Hayden was perched in a high window of a building where their guard was stationed. Their guard had started at 3pm, and they had three hours to go before the next platoon took over. So far it had been pretty quiet, nothing had been seen of reported and as always he kept tabs on the units spread out in other spots of the shift area. Hayden rubbed his eyes and looked ahead again, she saw slight movement and sat forward more getting out his binoculars to get a better look, sure enough and attack was on its way. "Toothless, sound the alarm!" Hayden called jumping down from his spot, his dragon lifted his head and gave off a loud roar then shot a blast in the sky to alert the base where it was coming from.

Anderson and the rest of Delta Fire was up instantly, "Haddock, what's going on?" Anderson asked.

"Big wave coming from the East, Anderson. Numbers ranging around two to two-fifty. ETA is fifteen minutes." Hayden replied.

"Well, let's get ready then!" Anderson called out, Hayden nodded as they all prepared to get back to base to warn the others. They wouldn't have a lot of time to coordinate an attack but they would have to try their best. They were running out of time, the enemy was moving fast-while running Hayden jumped on Toothless's back. "What are you doing!?"

"Covering the platoon. Get back to the base, Toothless and I got this...Get back and get ready..." Hayden told him.

"You be careful, I don't wanna have to be the one to bring back your body! Understand me?" Anderson called to him.

"You won't!" Hayden called as Toothless and him headed the opposite way to use Toothless's blasts as cover fire so the Dragonfire platoon could get back to base and have a little time to get a counter attack ready. Hayden hovered in between the two armies, he rubbed Toothless's neck and the dragon fired continuously to offer cover, when there was enough smoke Hayden whipped around shot back to the base landing in the clearing and jumping off with his gun ready. "Get ready, I only shot enough to slightly scatter and confuse then leave a thick layer of smoke to confuse them. ETA is about ten minutes!" Hayden informed Anderson as he rushed up beside him.

"Good man, Haddock. We got the line ready. RPG's first, grenades, then gunfire. If anyone makes it through that, then its hand to hand!" Major White called to him.

"Cool by me, let's take down another wave boys and girls!" Hayden called out to the Dragonfire platoon as they cheered and then it began. As always it became chaotic pretty quick with explosions and gunfire.

(Two Hours Into Battle)

Hayden was panting as he ducked down to avoid being shot, he lifted and fired back then reloaded his gun continued shootting, "Toothless, plasma blast!" Hayden called, the dragon shot his purple blast at a small group of enemies headed their way.

"Thanks for the cover, Haddock!" someone from Delta Fire called to him. Hayden gave a nod as he kept going, Toothless suddenly stopped and looked up as he then warbled to Hayden to make him look over, the dragon motioned upwards as Hayden looked and his eyes widened.

"St-Storm...fly?" Hayden asked. _WHAT!?_ If Stormfly was here then so was-he looked up again and sure enough when the Nadder turned he saw Avery on her back. "No," He whispered, "NO, AVERY!" Hayden yelled out.

"RPG!" Hayden heard Dylan yelled out, Hayden watched it's path-right at Avery because she was left wide open. Fear overtook him as he jumped in Toothless's back and took to the sky without another word.

"PLASMA BLAST!" Hayden called out, Toothless shot the RPG causing a massive explosion, the force knocked Avery off and she went towards the ground. "Rescue dive bud!" The dragon whipped around in a loop as he got under Avery-who Hayden caught in his arms bridal style and flew to the base area, he put her down. "Are you alright?!" Hayden asked, she nodded slowly-obviously terrified that she'd nearly died if it weren't for him. "Good...now...HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND! I don't even..." He stopped hearing gunfire closer to them so he pushed her down and used his body to cover hers, "We are not done talking about this...GOD DAMN IT! ANDERSON!" Hayden yelled out angrily, Anderson rushed over hearing the urgency. "Get her out of here, now!"

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Anderson yelled.

"Can we ask questions later, get her the fuck out of here!" Hayden scolded as he took off his helmet and put it on her head, then his outer protective coat on her shoulder. Anderson nodded quickly as he helped Avery up and rushed her off. "I've had enough of this..." He glared getting back on Toothless.

"Hayden, don't you dare! You have no protective gear on!" Lt. Col. Grayson yelled to him.

"I don't give a fuck, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Hayden yelled back as he leaned forward and shot off, once in the right position he patted his dragon's neck and the dragon gave a deadly snarl charging a blast. "Make it count bud, aim for the RPG line..." Hayden told him, Toothless shot ten blasts rapid fire in a straight line while whipping past the enemies. In the confusion, a gun went of and shot right past his bare arm, he hissed out cupping his hand over it: already feeling the stinging and warm blood coming free from the wound. "Damn it..." He ignored the pain as he grabbed two grenades from his belt and pulled their pins as he threw them towards the ground, two more explosions occurred as the enemies began to retreat. Hayden panted hard as he turned Toothless around and headed back to the somewhat cheering soldiers for the victory but Hayden wasn't celebrating. He was pissed.

Avery flew all the way to Afghanistan and nearly got herself killed too. Hayden jumped off Toothless before he even set down-and landed in a crouch. Theo rushed over, "You're hit. MEDIC!" Anderson rushed out of the barrack now, Avery beside him.

"Haddock, are you alright?" Anderson asked quickly. Hayden shoved them away as he glared at Avery almost.

"Back the hell off! It grazed me, I'll live..." Hayden said firmly as they backed up now, when Hayden was mad, you backed the hell up immediately. "You," He started angrily, then the fear overtook him as he cupped grabbed her face and she gasped seeing the tears there but they hadn't fallen yet. Without warning he just kissed her quickly and pulled back, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He kissed her again, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING COMING HERE ON STORMFLY! THIS ISN'T THE FUCKING TRAINING GROUNDS, AVERY! This is a fucking war zone! You could have been killed! Do you understand that! If Toothless hadn't spotted Stormfly, you'd both be dead right now and I'd be going on such a rampage from hell that it would take a bullet in the head to stop me! What the fuck are you doing here, Avery...For Odin's sake, what the fuck are you doing in Afghanistan!?" Hayden scolded her, at this: the area had almost gone completely silent. They'd never seen him this mad before, not even when he lost Ritka after having to leave him behind. He kissed her again deeply and pulled back, "Why!" Another kiss, "Why did you do this! You stupid, reckless, idiot, why!" He bellowed at her after another kiss.

"I'm...sorry I just...wanted to know if you were okay because no one would tell me anything about you...I-I thought you were dead...I-I had to see you..." Avery whimpered out, wincing at his anger. He wasn't so much angry as he was terrified, the fear was very evident in his eyes. He gripped her arms hard but not enough to hurt her.

"You damned idiot," He kissed her again, cupping her cheeks again."Do you grasp the concept that if anything happened to you because you were here when you fucking shouldn't be that I would seriously go on a murderous rampage!? God damn it, do you understand how terrified I was when I saw you up there and nearly his with an RPG, when you could have been blown to Valhalla? When you could of fallen to your death!?" Hayden yelled again. "I told everyone not to tell you! I wanted you to get over me, not come find me! You could have died tonight! And I would fucking lose it if I lost you!" Avery's eyes widened at what he said.

"Wh-what? But you said...you didn't want to be with me! You said it was for the best!" Avery cried.

"Do you see the shit you flew into tonight!? This is what I deal with every mother fucking day and night while I'm here. This is why I broke up with you, so you didn't have to deal with this, worrying about me out here! I wanted you to move on and be safe! And I wanted that for you because I fucking love you with every fiber in my being that I forced myself to let you go so you would be safe! Do you know how much it has killed me inside not being able to talk to you?! Do you know how many nights I've stared at your number, hesitating to call you and tell you that I didn't mean what I said and that I want to be with you! For Odin's sake I was going to call you when this was over so we could talk about it and try to work things out! I've been miserable without you and when I saw you nearly die tonight...Avery I would of fucking lost it. Do you understand me? Lost it completely. I'd kill every single enemy I saw out of rage and pain. I have lose enough fucking people to this god damn war! I don't want to lose you too! I can't! I'll snap, I'll break, and no one will be able to stop me unless they kill me!" Hayden told her.

"Then why did you leave me...If this is true...then why did you leave me two months ago..." Avery whimpered out, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Hayden cupped her cheeks again now, staring into her blue eyes, "Because I love you and I wanted you to have a better life. I wanted you to be safe from all this, the lifestyle that I am a part of. You deserve better than what I can offer you...Look at what loving me has done for you, it almost got you killed because you actually came here to find me. You'd know if I died here, Camille would tell you. I wanted you to forget about me, and move on. I'm not enough for you, I can't give you everything you want and need. So I was willing to let you go so you could have the life and lover you deserve to have. I didn't care about my pain of losing you so you could be happy. I did it for you-you stupid, stupid, reckless, drop dead beautiful, idiot! I did it because I love you!"

"You still...love me?" Avery asked.

"I NEVER STOPPED, AVERY!" He yelled taking her by surprise, "I never stopped loving you...I just wanted you to have more than what I can give you, a life where you didn't have to worry about me. Where you can settle down with a husband who can be there for you, can hold you, kiss you, give you a handful of babies that look just like you because you're so god damn beautiful...A life where you don't have to worry if I'm coming home or not..." Hayden told her as the tears fell from her eyes now.

"Hayden...A life without you no matter how long or short, is not a life I want to live." Hayden's eyes widened. "I don't care if I have to worry every day for the rest of my life. I know...you'll always be okay because you're a fighter and as long as you have something to fight for...then you never stop fighting, and you never give up...That's how I know you'll always be okay and I'll wait until the ends of the earth for you to come home because I refuse to settle down and have babies with anyone but you. No one can make me feel the way you do...You mean to much to me...I can't take the nightmares showing me your body in a casket...I can't take it...and I had to know if you were okay so I came on Stormfly...I know it was stupid, and reckless, and you should hate me, I don't blame you if you do...but don't make me go back without you as my boyfriend again...I can't do it Hayden...I can't handle it if you're not mine...That's what I can't handle about you in the military, not having you..." Avery told him.

Hayden panted-he'd been so mad, furious, livid with her showing up and nearly dying that he was also scared, his blood pressure was way to high and his arm was in excruciating pain. "You're so god damn stupid...Don't you know that I fight for you? I fight so you can be happy..."

"And you're the only one who makes me happy, so fight for us..." Avery whimpered to him with her head down, Hayden lifted her chin so they their eyes would meet.

"Idiot," He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he leaned in closer to her lips, "I already am, and I'm always yours. Forever and always...Come here." Hayden pressed his lips to hers softly but in a passion filled, deep kiss. They broke it shortly after and he rested her head on his chest. "And don't you ever do something like this again...Don't you ever even consider it, Avery. I've lost enough people, I can't bear to lose you too...You don't know how scared I was, you damn idiot." Hayden whispered.

"I won't...I promise." Avery said as his arms wrapped around her.

"While I'm thrilled you two made up, Hayden...You know this is a military base in a foreign country. She can't stay here, and she can't fly back on her own. I'll arrange a plane...Your mission: keep her safe until she's out of here. Understand?" Anderson stated.

"Yes sir." Hayden replied laying his head on hers.

"And get your arm taken care of...don't need you bleeding out, Cap." Theo said with a thumbs up. Hayden nodded as he led Avery to the A barrack, the Alpha Fire squadron following quietly. Anderson came in about ten minutes later after Hayden dressed his own wound with a wrap and tied it off with two cots, a set of blankets, and two pillows. He set them up side by side against the back wall to the left of the bathroom door that way Hayden could sleep next to Avery for what would be the day and until he arranged a plane to take her home: one of the small carrier planes used for mail deliveries and what not.

"Plane can take her on Thursday back to Berk. So she's here until that afternoon. You're off duty until she's out of Afghan territory, Hayden." Anderson told him.

"I got it. I won't let her out of my sight." Hayden nodded firmly to him.

"Good, I assume you'll be take care of all her needs them: clothes, food?" Hayden nodded again, Anderson smiled softly. "Gave him quite a scare there little lady, never seen Hayden get like that before." Avery laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You alright Hayden?" Anderson asked.

"I'm fine...Just going to continue to settle with the fact my girlfriend is a fuckin moron who can't stay away, even if its for her own safety..." Hayden sighed.

"Can ya blame me? You refused to talk to me, or let anyone update me..." Avery whimpered a bit.

"I get you can't keep your hands off me, Sky Eyes, but putting yourself in danger like that was really stupid babe." Hayden sighed out heavily again.

"Stop being so hot and maybe I'll be able to keep my hands off you. And its you who can't keep his hands to himself, guess I'm lucky your arm is hurt because you can't pin me while injured..." Avery giggled a bit.

"Is that a challenge?" Hayden asked arching a brow, she grinned at him. Hayden put his hands under her legs and lifted her so her legs were around his waist while he pinned her hands over her head against the barrack wall and kissed her deeply, she melted into it. Anderson's eyes widened as he motioned for the others to slowly and quietly file out to give the couple some time when he saw the kisses deepen and keep going.

"Well we're just going to go clean up and...grab something to eat...Um...E-ETA on return time, Hayden?" Anderson asked slowly. Hayden broke the kiss while Avery was panting and blushing.

"Ten minutes," He heard Avery whimper a bit and he sighed, "Better make that thirty...Thanks Anderson." Hayden said to him slowly.

"You're welcome kid. Glad to see that smile again, now you look like you." Anderson winked as he shut the barrack door and left with the others. Hayden moved Avery to the cots that were pushed together for them-and he kissed her deeply again while it became a make out session with a lot of touching. Hayden did give her one quick orgasm, he couldn't help it. He loved her and he was thrilled to have her back in his life: he felt happy again and only she made him feel this way. When they were done thirty minutes later, Avery was wearing one of his white tank tops and curled up asleep in his arms when the rest of the squad returned. Hayden laid awake wearing no shirt.

"Get your minds out of the gutter...Didn't do nothing. Go to sleep." Hayden ordered, they nodded and got ready for bed. Finally around maybe 4:30am, Hayden knocked out and fell asleep too, beyond belief happy that he had his Sky Eyes back and she was asleep in his arms. For once in two months, he slept peacefully as everything felt right again.


	37. Haddock's Rage

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

37; Haddock's Rage

Peace and quiet was something no one was used to in Afghanistan, but for once-after that large attack when Avery was almost killed, it was quiet. There had been no further attacks since Hayden went out and handled it himself after Anderson took Avery to the barrack to keep her safe from the fire fight. He'd actually gone out with no protective coat or helmet-he'd given those to Avery then got on Toothless and handled a two hundred enemy soldier assault alone. Although in all that, no one was surprised. Hayden got pissed when Avery was nearly killed, and when Hayden was mad, the man was almost invincible on his Night Fury. They had all watched him yell at Avery but while he yelled at her and called her names, he was crying in fear of her life, he kept kissing her and asking her why she did it. Apparently, they ended up making up and getting back together after he confessed that he never stopped loving her and she said she didn't want to live her life if he wasn't in it.

Anderson had arranged for Avery to go home in two days on the mail plane, her dragon too. Stormfly didn't escape the fight unscathed: she had sprained her wing on landing so she wouldn't be flying for at least six weeks according to Hayden-resident all around dragon guy from training to fact knower. Hayden even wrapped it himself and now she was recovering in Toothless's stable with him there to keep her company. The Alpha Fire squadron had been shocked though when Hayden pinned Avery to the wall and began making out with her and then Anderson proceeded to make them all leave to give the two some alone time since he knew they were going to do a lot more than just kiss after the last two months of being apart. At first Hayden had said ten minutes but when he saw his girl whimper for more, he changed it to no one coming back until after thirty minutes. Normally Anderson wouldn't allow it and the other officers hadn't allowed it but Anderson actually dared them to try and stop Haddock with how he was feeling right now.

Nearly losing his girl after they'd been broken up for two months, then getting back together, and she was here for two days until Thursday afternoon? Nope. Anderson dared them to try and tell Hayden no _fun_ while Avery was there. They'd already made him in charge of keeping her safe and Hayden, as good a soldier he was, was still a man who loved Avery to death and wasn't going to miss a chance to show her how much he loved her so in that, the other officers backed off. When the squad returned to the barrack, Avery was in one of Hayden's shirts wearing her black leggings and laying on Hayden's shirtless body: he had warned them not to say a word and to just go to sleep-so without argument, that's what they all did. They'd gone to sleep around 4:30am and slept a while, although Hayden's internal clock had him up around 7:30am-earning him only four hours of sleep but he didn't care. He was trained to run on a little sleep.

When he got up he carefully moved away from Avery but she woke up tiredly. "Mm, where are you going...It's so early," she mumbled.

Hayden chuckled a bit. "For starters, going to the bathroom. Secondly...I'm always up this early, so is most of the barrack. Breakfast is at 8am. If you're still tired you can go back to sleep, babe." Hayden kissed her forehead as he got up and cracked his back.

"Yeah that," she yawned, "sounds like a good idea." With that, her head was back down and she knocked out in two minutes. Hayden smiled and moved himself to the bathroom to relieve himself and shower. He was out after fifteen minutes and saw her still asleep as the guys went to the bathroom, then moved aside to let the girls shower first since there were only five of them: Heather, Summer, Trish, Bree, and Jasmine. While he was watching Avery sleep with a smile on his face, his phone vibrated since it was on the charger: it had died the night before while in the middle of the guard shift. He got up to check it and saw a call from Camille trying to come through, Hayden blinked. It was only 2am on Berk. He answered it: "Camille, it's two fucking am over there. Why are you still awake?"

" _It's...Avery. She came to the house, begging for...information on you. When we didn't...tell her she said she'd find out herself...Please...call her before she does something reckless!"_ Camille cried pleadingly.

"Relax. She's fine, I got her here with me." Hayden said.

" _Wait...You're back on Berk?"_ Camille asked.

"No stupid...Avery did something reckless. She flew on Stormfly to Afghanistan to check on me, she nearly got blown out of the sky and almost fell to her death too. Don't worry, I saved her and now she's sleeping in the barrack on a cot next to me. She'll be back on Berk Thursday," Hayden informed her.

" _She flew...to Afghanistan!?"_ Camille screeched with worry.

"For Thor's sake, Camille...Just go to sleep. She's fine, I got her...She's safe. I'm personally seeing to it. Oh and we're back together, we made up," Hayden said gently, "I'll call ya later. She is okay, I promise." Hayden sighed now.

" _Okay...Sorry, we were really worried about her. Rachel, Seth, TJ, and Felix all slept over at Dad's. We're in the living room...Dad is here too and is thankful. We'll tell her parents...Night bro,"_ Camille said more slowly and more relieved now.

"Night, sis." Hayden hung up and shook his head then he looked to his sleeping girlfriend. "Damn idiot, a lot of people care about you besides just me..." Hayden murmured as Theo came beside him.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"Good, told you: it grazed me. I'll be okay," Hayden replied.

"You good from yesterday? I mean...you like nearly lost your shit..." Ethan asked.

"You tell me you wouldn't flip out if you saw Rachel flying into a war zone on the back of a dragon?" Hayden remarked with his arms crossed over his chest, brow arched.

"Good point," Ethan conceded.

"Is Camille okay?" Dylan asked curiously.

"She's fine, they were worried about Avery and haven't slept yet. Why do you care?" Hayden asked.

"Because I like her..." Dylan stated, Hayden's eyes narrowed slightly. "And I'll take that as the sign to stay away from her..."

"I don't care if you like her, that's fine with me. Everyone is entitled to have love in their life...just know if you ever hurt her...Remember what I said at the graduation. I never miss and neither does Toothless..." Hayden warned coldly.

"Oh Hayden relax..." Avery mumbled suddenly. "Those two have made out countless times while you were in Iraq..." Hayden's eyes widened, then turned to a glare.

"Thanks Avery, now he will kill me..." Dylan backed up a bit.

"I will if you hurt her." Hayden warned again: Dylan gulped and nodded while Hayden moved towards the cot to his clearly over-tired girlfriend. "I still say you're beautiful but you look terrible right now, Sky Eyes...What's up?" He asked.

"I don't...feel so good." Avery looked like she was about to throw up, and was trying hard not to. Then she put a hand to her mouth as Hayden helped her up and took her into the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up. Hayden moved her hair out of the way and rubbed her back while crouched down beside her. When the puking ceased for the moment, he put his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up..." Hayden stated, then she started throwing up again, he pulled his radio from his belt. "Haddock to Anderson. You read me?" Hayden said.

" _Anderson to Haddock, I read ya. What's up?"_ Anderson replied after about ten seconds.

"Can you do me a favor and find the medic, bring her to A barrack?" Hayden asked.

" _Sure can, medic tent is like five steps from my office. What's up, someone hurt?"_ Anderson asked.

"Avery just woke up sick to her stomach and throwing up a lot in case ya couldn't hear it for yourself..." Hayden said softly.

" _I'll get Brendan and bring her to you, Haddock. See ya soon."_ With that the radio cut and Hayden went back to rubbing her back.

"That...wasn't necessary...I'm sure it's nothing..." Avery panted a bit groaning.

"I won't take chances with you-so you better just deal with it," Hayden stated as she leaned against him, holding her stomach and whimpering a bit. After ten minutes-and Avery throwing up three more times, Hayden heard the barrack door open and assumed it was Anderson with the medic.

"Where is he?" Hayden heard Anderson ask the squad.

"In the bathroom with her..." Ethan answered. Not more than a moment later, the bathroom door opened and Anderson walked in with the female medic who everyone just called Brendan because it was easier. Hayden just stayed crouched beside Avery while the medic looked over her: checking her temperature, blood pressure, eyes, ears, feeling her stomach.

"Has this happened a lot? Her getting sick without warning?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know. I've been here for two months, and stationed at Fort Dreki before that. I've barely seen her...hold on. Ethan, Dylan, Heather...Get in here for a sec!" Hayden called to them. After a moment, the three came in. "You were with Avery a lot back in school before joining the military. This ever happen before? Sick at random?" Hayden asked.

"I was in a lot of her classes, after you two got together she started getting spouts of being sick. Camille always took her to the nurse. Sometimes she came back, other times she was sent home," Heather answered.

"Which is why we thought she was pregnant..." Ethan added.

"Could she be, Captain Haddock?" Brendan asked.

"I don't see how when we've never had sex. Never goes farther than foreplay," Hayden remarked with a huff. Brendan sighed heavily nodding as she looked back over Avery.

"Forgive my boldness, Captain but during foreplay..." the medic began.

"No. She's never touched herself after I've cum. I told you, it's not possible she's pregnant. I'm way too careful about it," Hayden stated firmly.

"Then I don't know what is going on. It's not a virus, not a bug, and it's not food poisoning however, she's showing a lot of signs of pregnancy. Morning sickness, fatigue, swollen belly, swollen breasts, and earlier question she answered to not having her period," Brendan said shrugging.

"But they were broken up..." Dylan pointed out.

"Are you saying she slept around to get over me?" Hayden growled.

"Just a suggestion...I mean if you didn't knock her up but she's showing signs of it then maybe...?" Dylan offered.

Hayden wouldn't believe that, Avery wouldn't have slept around but why would she show signs of being pregnant? He sighed, "Avery...I won't be mad if you did but...you didn't...sleep with anyone while we were broken up, right?"

"N-No...I'd never, Hayden..." Avery whimpered slightly.

"I only have one theory then...It's a psychological thing. Her body believes its pregnant, shows signs of it, but she's not actually pregnant. It's a mental thing: when a woman feels an intense desire to get pregnant, which may be because of infertility, repeated miscarriages, impending menopause, or a desire to get married, her body may produce some pregnancy signs such as a swollen belly, enlarged breasts, and even the sensation of fetal movement. The woman's brain then misinterprets those signals as pregnancy, and triggers the release of hormones: such as estrogen and prolactin, that lead to actual pregnancy symptoms. It's technically called: False pregnancy, clinically termed Pseudocyesis, is the belief that you are expecting a baby when you are not really carrying a child," Brendan stated.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. After you two started dating, Avery couldn't stop talking about a future with you. Getting married, having a family..." Heather mentioned now.

"So the only way she gets better is...?" Hayden asked.

"Generally, she has to remind herself that she isn't pregnant. She has to get her mind off things related to it, including marriage. Being with you again, it re-sparked the feelings that you two will have a future together and while of course you may-her body needs to understand that it's not a right now thing. It's completely psychological, Captain," Brendan informed him. Hayden sighed, why did it have to be that of all things?

"Can you give us a minute please?" Hayden asked, Anderson nodded and led the others out as Hayden helped Avery sit up more. "Babe...I know how badly you want to get married to me, and have babies...And I know that when we broke up you felt like all that chance was gone. Now that we're back together, you know it's possible again and you're so happy about that-that your body is tricking itself. And you're the only one who can stop it. I will marry you one day, we will have a family one day but not right now. It's too hectic..." Hayden told her softly.

"I understand I just...last night was so amazing with you, laying in your arms after all that and...being here with you. I just...got ahead of myself thinking that I'm here with you while you're doing the military thing..." Avery said with her head down.

"I know but remind yourself that this right now-Afghanistan is not the place to be married or have a family. Okay? Once you do that, you'll probably start feeling better," Hayden smiled lightly to her. "And I'm sorry for asking if you slept around, but it helped narrowing down what was wrong with you. I know you'd never do that." Hayden said.

"I forgive you...Now can you help me up, I'm kinda hungry from all the throwing up..." Avery asked, Hayden got up and then pulled her up with him. She brushed her teeth first and rinsed out her mouth before they exited and saw everyone out there.

"She's fine, time for breakfast. Alpha Fire, move out," Hayden commanded. The group cheered as they all made their way out to the mess hall and the two lovers followed behind with Hayden's arm around her waist while they walked. Reaching the hall, Hayden actually made her something to eat: he wasn't subjecting her to MRE's. He hated them and it was definitely an acquired taste for him after four years. He made her eggs, and home fries and toast. He suffered the MRE for her sake.

"So what are we doing today since your mission is to keep me safe?" Avery asked.

"Whatever you wanna do as long as it doesn't get you hurt, Sky Eyes," Hayden chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Honestly then, I just wanna lay on the cot in your arms. And go see Stormfly...it's my fault she got hurt," Avery sighed.

"She'll be okay. Don't beat yourself up." Hayden reminded, Avery nodded. They ate breakfast then returned to the barrack to relax-just as she wanted to and they cuddled on the two cots pushed together for a while. Then they went to visit their dragons and sit with them as the day continued through until it got later. Camille and the others did call back to scold Avery for what she did, nearly getting herself killed to see Hayden-but Hayden defended her and said that in all fairness, he was worried about her and never stopped wondering if she was alright or had moved on. Hayden assured them she was safe and fine, would be returning on Thursday. The plane was taking her and Stormfly out of Afghanistan around 1pm. Meaning she should be back on Berk by 7 or 8pm.

Currently, they were back to cuddling on the cots, Hayden had managed to fall asleep again while Avery was awake and watching over him. "My brave soldier..." she said softly.

"He really is too. He saved all us countless times without worrying about himself," Dylan mentioned.

"He took a bullet in the side for me, that happened two days before he called and broke up with you," Ethan said.

"He never worries about himself..." Theo smiled.

"Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I can't hear you." Hayden mumbled with his eyes closed. Suddenly it went quiet around the area before, "AMBUSH!" was yelled out. Hayden quickly sat up in bed looking at the others. "Gear and guns, now!" he ordered firmly. They quickly got themselves ready and headed outside while Hayden was pulling on his boots, uniform, and gear. "Stay in here." He told Avery then rushed out as well. Avery nodded to him then just sat there...what else could she do?

Hayden made it outside and figured out what had happened: enemies ambushed them and we actually in base camp. Why of all things did that have to happen right now when Avery was here?! "Haddock! What are you doing out here?" Anderson asked after whacking an enemy in the face with his gun.

"Don't worry, my girl is safe in the barrack!" Hayden replied as he took the guys closest to him out by punching him in the face. "Let's do this!" Hayden called out. For the next hour-the fight ensued with guns and hand to hand combat to push back the enemy soldiers. Avery only stayed below the window but peeked up every now and then to check on Hayden who was staying close to the barrack to protect her. Hayden ducked down and used his gun to block a machete coming down on him. Hayden cringed, his arm was still weak-he panted as he whipped the gun to the side, kicked the guy back then shot him in the leg to keep him down. He knew he could have killed him but he knew Avery was watching and he didn't want Avery to see him killing anyone. Avery watched in horror as Hayden got slammed into the barrack hard making him cough out.

Hayden glared as he used his M16 to block another gun, then grabbed his pistol and shot the guy in the head-Hayden panted hard as he saw Avery looking at him: he had an almost apologetic look in his eyes before getting back to the fight. Avery had seen it with her own eyes- Hayden actually killed someone but he did it to protect himself: she was beginning to see why he suffered a lot while on deployment. It had to be hard for any soldier to kill another human being, but what choice did they have if they wanted to survive? Hayden got shoved to the ground, his head shaking slightly to re-focus on his target but he'd hit hard and couldn't. In fear, Avery cried out: "HAYDEN!" Avery forced herself out of the barrack, she grabbed Hayden's pistol from its holster while on her knees and aimed it for the enemy who was about to stab Hayden. She closed her eyes tightly and the gun fired.

Hayden had just recovered when he saw the blond hair, he gasped realizing it was Avery: kneeling in front of him, her back to his face. Past her was the enemy, and had just fallen back dead from a bullet to the head. Hayden scrambled to his feet and saw Avery holding his gun up with two hands. His eyes widened: had she shot the guy who was about to kill him? Before he could ask he saw the gun fall from her hands to the ground as she coughed a little before starting to fall, Hayden caught her as his eyes scanned her body and saw a small dagger in her right side. She got...hurt protecting...him? "Stupid! Why did you do that!" Hayden yelled at her.

"You're...always protecting me...aren't you?" Avery tried to smile but cringed, Hayden laid her down as he pulled the dagger out threw it to the ground.

"MEDIC!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs. Anderson had been close and he rushed over thinking Hayden had been hurt but when he got there, he saw Hayden holding Avery who had been stabbed.

"What the hell happened!?" Anderson asked quickly.

"She fuckin' ran out to save me, she got stabbed and shot the guy who was trying to kill me!" Hayden exclaimed.

"We need to get her out of the line of fire." Anderson told him, Hayden picked Avery up and put her back in the barrack on the cot. After laying her down, Anderson called for medic to A barrack-then five minutes later, Avery was being taken care of. Hayden's eyes narrowed darkly as he stood up.

"Stay with her." he said coldly.

"What are you going to…?" Anderson started but Hayden walked out without a word, Anderson followed and looked out the window as Hayden got on Toothless. "Oh no..." He grabbed his radio, "ALL UNITS RETREAT! On the DOUBLE!" Confused, other soldiers began to get clear as Hayden clenched his fist.

"Do it, Toothless," Hayden ordered as his dragon took his place ahead of everyone else on the ground. Toothless's back spines split apart and then took on a blue glow, as did the top of his head, nostrils, and throat. The dragon's fangs were bared and he let out a massive roar. Every dragon in camp-with the exception of Stormfly, took to the air and hovered over the enemies. The enemies stopped and began to move back seeing the Night Fury glowing. "Zipplebacks, firewall!" Hayden commanded then about ten Hideous Zipplebacks released their gas in a circle formation around the enemies, then sparked it for an explosion. "Nadders, spine shot!" Hayden used his hand to signal them-while five Nadders released a barrage of spines into the enemy group. "Toothless. Plasma blast..." Toothless took to the sky and fired a blast inside the ring of fire. Whoever hadn't died, ran for it and fast too.

Hayden panted as Toothless landed and the glow faded off while Hayden ignored everyone and reached the barrack as the medic was wrapping Avery's wound. "She'll...be alright, Captain. It didn't hit anything vital...couple days at best and she might not even get a scar..." Brenden said. Hayden didn't reply, he just gave a nod and sad beside his girlfriend who was now sleeping.

"Never seen you get like that before, you realize that attack probably killed more than half that group...There was only fifty of them..." Anderson asked.

"I really don't give a shit. You fuck with the people I love and you'll see a side you don't like, Anderson...I'm not waiting on that plane, I'm taking her home myself on Toothless. Send Stormfly on the plane..." Hayden stated firmly. Anderson wouldn't argue, he saw Hayden mad before but this-tonight wasn't mad. Tonight was pure rage and he didn't hold back. Hayden looked over Avery again, she got hurt because of him. She put herself in danger to protect him, she shot someone in the head...for him. "I'm taking her now," Hayden stated as he grabbed his gun. "Be lucky I was able to stop myself, Anderson, or you might have had to shoot me to stop me..." He picked Avery up in his arms carefully and walked outside as the others watched him get on Toothless and carefully keep Avery in his arms. "I'll be back. Let's go Toothless." Hayden ordered, his dragon roared and took off to the sky. Everyone just watched as he disappeared from sight, one thing was for sure: no one ever wanted to be on the wrong side of Haddock's rage.


	38. Promise Me

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

38; Promise Me

"Has...anyone ever seen him like that before?" Theo asked while sitting with the Alpha Fire squadron in the mess hall. No one could believe what happened, and was sure no one would ever believe the story that Hayden Haddock lost his shit when his girlfriend got stabbed saving him-then proceeding to kill a bunch of enemies using only the dragons as a weapon. All of them responded to Toothless's roar and Hayden's commands, even dragons Hayden hadn't trained listened to him. Alpha Fire knew that Hayden was lead trainer now, who stood up against the guy who trained the Night Fury? They remember that while off deployment while stationed at Fort Titanwing that Hayden mentioned something about the dragons will all follow one leader, the elite dragon. The dragon in this case was Toothless.

"No...Not even when Ritka died..." Anderson stated, "And frankly, I don't ever want to see him like _that_ again."

"So he took her back to Berk himself?" Ethan asked.

"He refused to wait on the plane tomorrow. Can't say I blame him, Avery's fear of losing him made her rush to protect him. She shot the guy in the head, and got stabbed in the process. I didn't even know she could use a gun..." Anderson mentioned. Major White came in now with a sigh as Anderson looked at him, "How many?"

"Final count was thirty-five, Anderson. Hayden took out thirty-five enemies in that attack after his girlfriend got hurt. Either death by explosion or Nadder spines." Major White informed. Anderson sighed.

"I'll send him for psych when he gets back, I wasn't arguing with him when he got back from that...I don't think anyone could." Anderson stated.

"Is he going to be okay?" Theo asked softly.

"Honestly, I don't know. Hayden's been through some shit, and as you saw when pushed enough...he's very capable of losing it. He said when Avery arrived if anything had happened to her he would lose it...I think we all just need to watch ourselves when he gets back. He's likely to not be happy." Anderson stated.

"Yes sir." The Alpha Fire men and women replied.

(Berk; Ten Hours Later)

Hayden had checked his watch when he left base camp, it was around 2am. He and Toothless flew all night back to Berk and Avery stayed unconscious the entire time: he was constantly checking her wound and that she was still breathing. When he got to his neighborhood it was 8:30am, he went right to his Dad's house and landed outside in the front yard. Of course Camille and his dad were out immediately, followed by Seth, Rachel, TJ, and Felix now that Hayden cared right now. Hayden got off Toothless and still holding Avery in his arms.

"Hayden? You're...home?" Gerald asked a little surprised. Hayden didn't say a word as he carried Avery inside and laid her on the couch.

"You idiot..." He mumbled crouching beside her and moving some of her hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Camille asked, "She was supposed to be home tomorrow night?"

"She got herself stabbed saving me, I decided to bring her home myself. I've been flying since 2am, Afghanistan time..." Hayden sighed as he took his gun off his shoulder and made sure the safety was on before setting it down. Before anyone could ask anything else, Avery began to groan and start waking up.

"Oh everything hurts..." She mumbled out.

"Be lucky you're still alive you idiot." Hayden scoffed with his arms over his chest. Avery looked around noticing she wasn't in the barrack anymore, she saw Camille and the others standing there worried.

"How did...I get back here?" Avery asked.

"I flew you home on Toothless after you got stabbed in the side." Hayden answered coldly. "What the fuck happened, Avery, I specifically ordered you to stay in the barrack during the ambush..."

"I saw you...get slammed down and looked out of it...I just...I panicked thinking you'd die right there so I...ran out and got your gun...I closed my eyes after feeling something sharp hit me in the side, I pulled...the trigger..." Avery said softly looking down.

"And you don't remember anything after that?" Avery shook her head. "Let me tell you then. You killed that guy, then fell over. I caught you, had Anderson call medic and took you in the barrack to get treated...And you want to know what happened after that?" Hayden asked, she shook her head again. "What did I say I'd do if you ever got killed or hurt because of my lifestyle..." Hayden stated firmly.

"Y-You said...you'd lose it...and no one would be able to stop you..." Avery said worried now.

"And I don't ever go back on my word, be lucky none of my teammates had to shoot me to stop me..." Hayden said.

"What...did you do?" Avery asked.

"I do what I do to enemies. I killed them. And I don't even know how many, but I sure as shit want to know who died because I lost my shit when you got stabbed for stepping into my fight!" Hayden yelled. "You swore to me you wouldn't do this again! You promised, Avery! You fuckin promised you'd never do anything like this again! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! The only reason all those soldiers aren't dead right now is because you didn't die! If you had...I'd be dead too because it would take a bullet to stop the rage I was feeling."

"I'm...sorry...I just...rushed out...I wasn't thinking..." Avery whimpered.

"No shit you weren't thinking, AGAIN! God damn it, Avery! You're laying on my Dad's couch because you got stabbed! You nearly got shot out of of the sky yesterday! Wasn't that enough for you?! Why would you recklessly put yourself in danger!? I promise you that your life has far more meaning than my own! I wouldn't of been killed, if you'd been listening, Theo had called out for me not to move because he had my back! If he didn't see you, he would of shot you because you were in his line of fire! I told you not to leave the barrack because you were safe in there! For fuck's sake, Avery...Are you trying to make me go insane? Because I'm _this_ fucking close to losing it completely," Hayden illustrated with his fingers being incredibly close together how close to insanity he was getting.

"I'm sorry..." Avery cried now. She didn't like it when he was mad, no one did.

"I have lost enough people in the last four years to last me a lifetime, Avery. Do you not understand that? I lost Ritka, he gave his life to save mine and the squad's lives. I had to leave him behind, I watched an RPG blow that building to hell and I couldn't stop it. And as soon as I was up, I went back for his body. I lost Matthews, I lost Lennox-who took a bullet to the chest saving my life and then he died in my arms. And then Tarelto...who killed himself because he couldn't take losing anyone else when we got deployed again. I watched that happen and none of that broke me but if I had lost you, Avery...I was done. That would be the last straw, my girlfriend who shouldn't even of been there in the first place getting killed to save me...No. Everyone would be dead. I'd lose it, do you understand me. Lose It. And then to avoid Thor only knows much counseling time, I'd probably kill myself because I just wouldn't be able to take it anymore." Hayden scolded her.

Of course this shocked his family and friends to know, they hadn't known about Lennox or Matthews dying. "Hayden..." Camille cried a bit.

"Stay out of this. And you...Stay on Berk. I swear to God, Avery...Don't you ever find me while I'm deployed or stationed elsewhere. The day I die, you'll be one of the first to know. Now you fuckin just take it easy while I go back and keep fighting to keep your ass safe. And just so you don't think I'm joking about how many people died when you got hurt," Hayden remarked as he pulled his radio. "Haddock to Anderson." he said firmly.

" _ **Anderson to Haddock. Go ahead."**_

"Enemy body count on last attack. Now." Hayden said.

They heard a sigh, _**"Thirty-five from your attack alone, Haddock. And you do know you're going to be under psych eval with me when you get back, right?"**_

"Yeah, I figured as much. I'll be back in about twelve hours...I flew all night, Toothless's wings need a break..." Hayden stated.

" _ **How's your girl? The others are worried."**_ Anderson asked softly.

"She's fine. Resting now and swearing to me on my life she won't ever do something like this again, right Avery?" Hayden stated.

"I swear on your life I won't leave Berk to find you..." Avery said slowly..

"Good. Anderson, I'll see you in twelve hours-fourteen at the longest. Haddock over and out." Hayden put the radio away after turning it down. "This is no joke on my remaining sanity, Avery...I killed thirty-five people when you got hurt..." Hayden stated to her firmly, she put her head down. Hayden crouched down before her and kissed her deeply then hugged her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again..." he sighed now.

"I won't...I'm sorry." Avery said as she went to hug him back but cringed from pain.

"Lay down, let me see it." Hayden told her, she did so as he lifted her shirt and saw the blood coming through. Hayden pulled a few first aid things from his vest. "Don't move. I knew it was to deep to just be wrapped. Then I suppose I have no choice but to stitch it myself." Hayden told her firmly as he pulled out a sewing needle, cotton, disinfectant, bandage, and cleaning tools. He pulled a small bottle out after dabbing the blood clear of the wound. He rubbed some of the oil from the bottle over the wound.

"What is that stuff?" Seth asked.

"You know the stuff doctors use when women are having a c-section?" They nodded, "It's that. Only stronger, we've had to do a lot of on field wound fixing before." Hayden said as he grabbed the the needle and poked her a few times. "Can ya feel that?" Avery shook her head, Hayden threaded the needle and started on the left of the wound -stitching it carefully and dabbing the blood as he went. It took close to twenty minutes but he finished, tied the knot off-then he put some gauze on it, wrapped it, and stepped back putting away his things after cleaning them. "No heavy lifting over five pounds, watch corners and rewrap that after every shower. Next few days, rewrap about three times a day and use a q-tip with hydrogen peroxide to keep it clean. You should be be fine in two weeks or so. The doctor can remove the stitches, it's really just a simple cut though and pulling the thread out then using a band-aid." Hayden stated.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Camille asked.

"Nothing I've found so far. Now, you need sleep and so do I..." Hayden yawned taking off his vest and outer coat leaving him in just his green tee-shirt with his dog tags hanging there.

"Will you hold me?" Avery asked, Hayden picked her up carefully and walked to his old bedroom-he laid her down first and then crawled beside her, while making sure she was comfortable.

"Avery..." Hayden asked now.

"Hm?" She replied tiredly.

"Where did you learn to shoot a gun," Hayden inquired.

"I learned when I was fourteen." She said.

"And...you're okay with the fact you shot someone in the head?" Hayden asked carefully.

"I don't like killing...I was...shocked that I'd done. I had my eyes closed when I shot him, I expected to miss or hit the shoulder but I didn't...think I'd hit him in the head...It...scared me. But I know I did it protecting you and Dad has always told me that sometimes you have to do things you don't want too in order to protect the people you love most." Avery said with a yawn. Hayden looked up at the ceiling, a flash of him killing that kid with a perfect shot to the head came across his mind. "Its terrible those soldiers are as old as we are and forced to fight...I don't know what I'd do if that had been a soldier my age...it would feel weird but at least you'd still be safe."

"Avery. I want you to promise me something...If you shooting that guy starts to bother you...Go talk to someone or call me. Understand?" Hayden told her.

"I...will but why would it bother me?" Avery asked.

"I'm not saying it will, but if it does...call me or talk to someone about it okay. Don't let it get to you, it won't be a good feeling." Hayden closed his eyes.

"I can't imagine it would be a good feeling knowing you took another life-but...Hayden, is something wrong?" Avery asked.

"Nothing at all. Just promise me you will." Hayden said.

"I promise." Avery replied snuggling against him.

"Good...now get some sleep." Hayden replied to her, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. _'I won't let it hurt you like it still hurts me...'_ Hayden thought before sleep finally took over him.

(Six Hours Later)

He slept longer than he'd meant to but he was actually really tired, he woke up around 2:30 in the afternoon and sat up seeing Avery still asleep on the bed. He kissed her forehead and got up to use the bathroom then made his way out to the living room while the others were just sitting around. "Heading back?" TJ asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Avery is still asleep. I'll call her later...but I have a ten hour flight back to Afghanistan so I better leave now." Hayden said getting his gear back on, finally the gun last.

"You sure you're okay?" Gerald asked.

"Doesn't matter if I am as long as she is...She and I are back together now, she'll be fine. Stormfly will be here on time...I'll let ya know when I land." Hayden said, the others nodded as Hayden said goodbye to them and went outside getting back on Toothless and rubbing his neck then he took off back to Afghanistan.

(Base Camp)

Another long flight ended, landing in front of the A barrack at 5am. Oh he was so tired but knew he had to check in with Anderson who he knew was awake because Hayden radioed him thirty minutes ago to say he'd be coming in and please don't shoot him down. Anderson actually got a laugh out of it and when Hayden landed, the man rushed over to him and they hugged. "There ya are. How's Avery? We won't be getting a surprise visit from your sister next will we?" Anderson joked.

"Shut up...She's alright. I gave her stitches, wound was deeper than medic said it was." Hayden shrugged.

"Good man...now...I'm sure you're tired but...you know we have to do this first. Where's your mind at right now from everything?" Anderson asked.

Hayden sighed, "To be completely honest. I don't know...I'm...much calmer than I was when she was hurt but still...terrified. She could of died, Harry and I really don't think my sanity could stand against something like that happening..."

"I understand...you gave the entire front lines last night a scare, ain't no one ever seen Toothless do that before." Anderson said.

"Toothless is the Alpha of all dragon. They will listen to him, and the person riding him without a problem. I knew they couldn't handle Toothless and the dragons...Makes it just a little more threatening than the guns and RPG's..." Hayden stated.

"I'll keep that in mind. All I need to know is if you're going to snap again?" Anderson asked softly.

"I'm fine. Avery is back home and safe, that's enough for me...I'm good, I'm just really effin tired..." Hayden stated to him, Anderson patted his back.

"Go get some sleep kid. We can talk more tomorrow." Hayden nodded as he headed inside the barrack, he got off his gear and climbed into bed. It didn't take long at all for him to knock right back to sleep again. Avery was safe in Berk, he was back where he had to be, he and Avery were a couple again-and everything was back to normal for now. It was calm and that was totally fine by Hayden-he just hoped that Avery would keep her promise to him, to call if the fact she shot someone in head began to bother her because Hayden knew he shot a kid point blank in the head four years ago and he still hated how it made him feel, he didn't want Avery to feel the same thing. He didn't want her to suffer like he did and still was.


	39. Same As Them

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

39; Same As Them

Three months had passed since that night Avery was hurt while in Afghanistan. It was now March 2021, Hayden was officially twenty-one years old and although it had been against the rules: Anderson decided to celebrate the birthday by letting Hayden drink a little, which then got out of hand at the party in the barrack. Hayden ended up wasted and sick as shit the next morning. Swore he'd never let Anderson take him drinking when the tour was over. Attacks had been just about non-existent, it appeared that after Hayden's little rage fit and took out thirty-five men, and the others ran back that no one wanted to face the kid on the Night Fury that could glow blue. Good for the Archipelago, not so good for the Afghans. Actually, Anderson pulled Hayden aside and said that his little stunt might of started peace negotiations between the two countries. With no attacks, the patrols were easier-so were the guards shifts. Hayden had more time to call home too but wasn't allowed to talk about anything pertaining to what was going on on their side of things.

Hayden was shocked, his rage might of ended the war? Oh he couldn't wait to see how that turned out if it got announced to the public. ' **Twenty year old soldier with a Night Fury ends the war in a fit of rage because his girlfriend got stabbed saving his life** ' Oh Gods help him if that was the headline. Things had been stable otherwise. Avery healed well from the stab, she only got a small scar from it and now she and Camille were in college together but roomed at their own houses to avoid housing costs offered by the university: even though it was actually just a community college. Avery was shocking enough going into dragon care: the study in which she learned about each species and how to care for them if sick or hurt, as well study and work with them daily. Camille was going into dragon racing and some care, she like caring for baby dragons so she was working part time at a dragon nursery now.

Hayden was happy for them, glad things worked out. Rachel, TJ, Felix, and Seth were all just working full time jobs now and Hayden was sure he heard Rachel and Felix were taking online courses for something or another. Life was good for everyone actually and what shocked Hayden the most about being in Afghanistan was that Ethan and Dylan both gave their full respect to him, No more snide remarks, no questioning him, and they even apologized for all the bullying he endured because of them. And Hayden was thankful that no one else on his team had died, everyone was safe because he he'd lost anyone else, he might lose it himself: he admitted that to Anderson. Theo had gotten hurt once, he got shot in the shoulder but no major damage, it just put him out of commission for two weeks. Currently, Alpha Fire was off duty and enjoying some time in the barracks. Hayden figured that he may as well call home and check on everyone. It was only 8:30pm for him so it had to 3pm for Berk, his sister and Avery should be just getting out of class. He knew they took at least three together.

He placed the phone to his ear and waited to see if Camille would answer-which of course she did on the third ring. " _Hey bro! Sorry I didn't answer right away, class just let out."_

"It's cool sis. How are you?" Hayden asked.

" _Good! Getting ready to go home and relax, Avery's coming too. She's so tired today, she actually fell asleep once."_ Camille giggled.

"Why is she tired? She feeling okay?" Hayden asked softly, of course he worried-especially since the whole thing where her body thought it was pregnant. That had just been, strange and a conversation he never wanted to have again while Ethan, Dylan, Heather, Harry, and the medic where he out right said that whenever he came, he never let Avery touch herself. To this day it still made him uncomfortable to think about that but oh well, it was done and over with now.

" _Just a headache, she said she didn't sleep well last night. Want to talk to her, I actually have go to the bathroom really badly."_ Camille said softly.

"Please and go already you dummy." Hayden rolled his eyes with a chuckle, there was some shuffling and then he heard a tired yawn emit from his girlfriend's mouth. "Hey beautiful." Hayden greeted lightly.

" _Hey babe..."_ Avery said to him.

"Tired today?" Hayden asked.

" _Mmhm. I was uncomfortable all night, might be time for a new mattress..."_ Avery remarked with a small laugh.

"Well if you end up getting a new one, let me know. I'll make sure I'm home to help break it in with you." Hayden chuckled now. The squadron began to snicker about him essentially saying they'd mess around on it, "Oh shut up, I meant sleep on it with her not sleep with her on it! You're all such perverts..." Hayden groaned.

"Sure ya did, Haddock. We all know how badly you want Avery. Saw that three months ago when you made us leave the barrack for half an hour!" Sanchez laughed with them.

"I didn't make you do shit, Anderson did. You were more than welcome to stay and watch me show my girl a good time." Hayden smirked.

" _Oh my Gods, Hayden!"_ Avery squeaked.

"What babe? You can't deny it, can you?" Hayden asked now.

" _No, but still...Our business. And it wasn't all fun, you didn't let me do it back to you."_ Avery said, Hayden could hear the pout in her voice.

"Next time I get leave, I'll spend all day with you and doing whatever you want to do, okay?" Hayden smiled.

" _I'll hold you to that...so...are you alone right now, or...could you find a place to be alone. I...need to talk to you..."_ Avery said softly. Hayden was a little confused as he shook his head at his still laughing friends and then made his way outside and sat in the stable with Toothless.

"Alright, I'm outside with Toothless. So what's up?" Hayden asked-not long after, he heard her crying a little and got worried, "Avery...What's wrong babe?" He asked softer.

" _I can't...make it stop, Hayden...I can't..."_ she cried to him.

"Can't make what stop? Talk to me, what's going on?..." Hayden said to her and then she said something he'd been fearing her saying since it happened...

" _I can't stop...seeing me kill that enemy soldier. It...haunts me, it's why...I can't sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night hearing a gunshot, I start...shaking, and crying and it won't stop. What if...that soldier was a kid! They were masked, I didn't see his face...! Hayden it's driving me crazy...And you said...to call you if it started bothering me..."_ Avery cried now. This is what he'd been afraid of, now she was scared to know if she'd killed a kid.

"It's okay...It's alright, I know it's hard. I kill...all the time-not that I want too just because I don't have a choice...It's all survival out there, its...kill or be killed. How long has this been bothering you or did it just start?" Hayden asked now as he got up and made his way to Anderson's office. Hayden had trouble dealing with this, and it still bothered him four years later. Anderson would be better to help Avery over himself.

" _About two weeks after you brought me home..."_ Avery admitted.

"This has been going on two and a half months and you didn't call me right away, you promised babe..." Hayden said softly.

" _I-I'm sorry...I thought...if I told myself I did it...to protect you that it would make me...feel better but it's not...and I feel like...a horrible person for killing another human...being. It hurts, Hayden...I just...want it to stop. The flashbacks, the nightmares, the pain, the feeling...I just want it to stop..."_ Avery whimpered as Hayden knocked on Anderson's door and waited.

"It will...I know how to help you. The same way someone helped me...It's going to be okay." Hayden soothed her as Anderson opened the door and saw him there, they only spoke with their eyes but Hayden looked past him to see Anderson had clearly been in a meeting with the other leaders of the base camp.

"Hayden, is something wrong?" Anderson asked softly. Hayden put the phone on mute so Avery wouldn't hear him.

"I need your help." Hayden said.

"With what? I'm in the middle of a meeting with the others about the possible war ending. Is it life threatening?" Anderson asked.

"It might be if she doesn't get help..." Hayden sighed, Anderson put a hand on his shoulder and led him inside.

"Tell me what's going on." Anderson said.

"It's Avery. She said she can't stop seeing herself shoot that soldier in the head. She can't sleep, and she wakes up sweating, crying, and shaking...Anderson please...I don't...know how to do this because I still have issues of my own on the subject. She won't tell anyone else, she only trusts me because she knows I've killed before..." Hayden asked, "Not that I'm proud of it but you know what I'm saying." Hayden added. Anderson put his hand out now and Hayden handed over the phone as Anderson took it off mute.

"Avery? This is Harry Anderson. Hayden says you're having a little trouble coping with what happened." Anderson began.

" _B-But he told me to call him if it started bothering me...Can't he...help me?"_ Avery whimpered.

"He's still right here but Hayden...I've helped him so he thinks I might be better suited to help you. You did the right thing in telling him though, never good to bottle it inside. I know it's hard to handle, taking another life isn't something to be proud of but you have to remember why you did it." Anderson tells her now as Hayden just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, oh so many times he'd been told this and it didn't make him feel any better: he hoped it did something for Avery.

" _I—I know you're...trying, Major...Anderson but I just...want Hayden..."_ Avery cried more, Anderson looked at Hayden a shrug.

"Sorry, Haddock. I tried but this is something you gotta do, she needs to hear it from you that it's going to be okay." Hayden took the phone.

"Let me call you back on Skype, okay?" Hayden asked.

" _Okay..."_ Avery responded, Hayden hung up.

"What do I tell her, Anderson? It took me four years to get over what I did, and hell sometimes it still comes back..." Hayden asked.

"Just tell her it will be okay, she knows you've been through it. So she needs to know it's going to be okay from you. You can do this and you got me for support okay?" Anderson patted his back. Hayden nodded as he pulled up Avery's Skype name and pressed it, after two rings: it connected and he saw her tear filled eyes.

"Avery, it's okay. I know it scares you but it's going to be okay. If I can do it...so can you. I know its hard, I didn't...have an easy time my first kill either and it still bothers me...but I made peace with it...because I knew that what I did was better for people I care about. I want you to do something for me okay?" He said her nod sadly, sniffling and trying to wiper her eyes. "I want you to take a deep breath and close your eyes," Hayden instructed gently, he watched her take a deep breath and close her eyes, "Good now...I want you to remember that night okay? The night you shot that soldier and tell me what happened but don't open your eyes." Hayden said.

The others in the room actually sat quietly listening to him, if she wanted to forget then why would he make her remember it so vividly? Anderson just sat back and assured them it would be fine, " _ **I was...sitting in the barrack below the windows because I heard the gunshots going off and didn't want to get hit...I watched...you get slammed into the wall and block the guy who tried to hit you with his machete...I saw you push him back and shoot him in the leg, then...I saw you block another guy's gun with your own-you reached for your pistol and shot him in the head."**_ She paused as Hayden saw her shake a bit.

"It's okay, you're doin fine babe. It's alright, just keep telling me what happened next." Hayden reminded.

" _ **I saw you get forced to the ground and hit your head really hard-you looked...out of breath and dizzy. I saw the guy raise his dagger to kill you and I just...rushed out and stood between you and him, I crouched down and got your pistol from the holster and faced the guy, I was...terrified and felt something sharp in the side, I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. By the time I opened them again, I saw the guy dead on the ground with the...bullet I'd put in his head-then pain overtook me and you caught me...I don't remember anything after I was brought into the barrack..."**_ Avery admitted.

"Now...I want you to tell me why you did it. You knew it was dangerous, you knew I'd told you to stay in the barrack...Why did you run out in a fire fight?" Hayden asked.

" _ **Because...I thought you were going to die..."**_ Avery answered.

"Why did you grab my gun and fire at the enemy?" Hayden pressed.

" _ **To...protect you like you'd always done for me...I couldn't let you die, I just...lost it with fear and did the only thing I thought I could do. I knew if I'd...pushed him down or away then he could have shot me so I just...grabbed your gun and shot him to save you...I couldn't...let you die."**_ Avery cried more.

"Exactly. You felt scared, you felt fear of losing someone you care about and for you...protective instinct took over so you rushed out regardless of your own safety to protect me. You may of taken one life, but you saved another: and that life was mine, Avery. Yes, Theo would have shot the guy too, but you didn't hear Theo yell that he had me covered. You saw fear, and you acted on it. I know it's not a sight you want to keep remembering but like Anderson said babe...you have to remember why you did it. To save someone you love." Hayden reminded lightly.

" _ **But Hayden...I'm not...a soldier. I'm just...a civilian who was in a place she shouldn't have been. I killed someone and I...feel so wrong for doing it. I keep hearing a voice tell me that I'm just a murderer..."**_ Avery cried more hiding her face in her hands.

"Avery don't you ever say that again, understand me. You're not a murderer! You were protecting me, you saved my life. You didn't want to lose me so you stopped it. You killed because you had too, and if you hadn't...you might be dead too. Like you said: if you only knocked the guy over then he could have shot you and that might not of been something I could of saved you from. Babe...you remember what I told you that I did after you got hurt?" Hayden asked.

" _ **You...killed thirty-five people..."**_ Avery said now.

"And I did it...because I wanted too," Hayden said, he saw Anderson and the others tense up a little, "I didn't kill those people because I had too. I knew I could scare them off but I didn't. I had Zipplebacks trap them in a ring of fire, had Nadders shoot their spines in then had Toothless plasma blast the inside of the circle and killed thirty-five people because only one of them hurt you. If anyone is a murderer here, it's me. Because I didn't kill to protect three months ago, I killed because I was pissed off and completely enraged, all I saw was red when I did it and I'll be honest...I didn't feel a single ounce of remorse when I did it. All because you got hurt, you didn't die. But I killed thirty-five others because you had been stabbed saving me..." Hayden admitted.

" _ **But Hayden...You were just...trapped in grief that I got hurt..."**_ Avery tried now.

"No, Avery. I killed because I wanted to. I was in grief, I was enraged. Three months ago...I wasn't a soldier, I was a killer. And I don't feel bad because those bastards have taken enough people away from me. Avery, you killed to protect. You didn't do what I did...You killed because you felt you had to. I killed because I wanted to." Hayden said softer.

" _ **Can you...just tell me one thing, or maybe Anderson can?"**_ Avery asked now as she began to calm down.

"What would you like to know?" Anderson asked now.

" _ **That...person I shot...was he a kid?"**_ Anderson froze and Hayden looked over at him, the man did say anything but Hayden already knew the answer. He looked at Avery with a straight face.

"No. He was a man in his late thirties. You didn't kill a kid, Avery...You shot a man who was trying to kill me..." Hayden said to her. He saw her sigh in relief, "Do you feel a little better?" Hayden asked.

" _ **I do...Thank you, Hayden...I knew if anyone could help me it was you. You're the best...I better go, my phone is dying. Call me later?"**_ Avery asked, her smiled returning.

"I will, Sky Eyes. Keep them dry for me, we're not due for rain until I get home and get to hold you again. I love you." Hayden said with a smile.

" _ **Love you to, Hiccup."**_ Avery said, the call ended as Hayden lowered the phone.

"Hayden...Why'd you tell her she didn't kill a kid when she shot an seventeen year old in the forehead?..." Asked Colonel Jacobson, Hayden faced them only slightly.

"Because I didn't want her to suffer what I did...Shootin a kid...enemy soldier or not, is a shitty feeling that never leaves you alone and I didn't want her to feel like that. She shouldn't have to feel the way I do. Like a terrible human being for killing a kid, she shouldn't have to feel like a murderer. It doesn't matter what we defend or stand up for, we're still humans, killing other humans for the sake of peace. We fight for what we believe in, and so do they. How can peace be created when we kill our own kind? Peace only exists when there is no fighting, no death...and all we're doing out here is fighting and killing each other to defend what we believe in. The same as them. We're the same as them, fighting and dying for what we believe in," Hayden remarked preparing to leave.

"Hold up just a second there, Captain Haddock...It's not in your file or evals that you ever reported killing a kid on the field...When was this?" Asked Lt. Col. Grayson curiously. Hayden didn't even face them as he put his hand on the door.

"Why don't you all think back to the mission that earned me the Dragon Heart medal and Distinguished Service Cross. For my heroism, getting my squad to safety, fighting with a shot arm, and getting myself out. You all wanted to know how I got out; its because I shot a kid point blank in the forehead when I was seventeen years old. Thank you for your time gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting the meeting," With that the door opened and he walked out silently to return to his barrack.


	40. Take Some Time

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

40; Take Some Time

Hayden's mood after the day he helped Avery seemed to be very different and Anderson was worried, so were the other officers, and his squadron too. Hayden returned to the barrack that day and just went to sleep, he didn't talk to no one, he didn't even put his phone on the charger: just went to the bathroom, took off his boots and outer coat leaving him in his tan short sleeve, and went to bed without a single word to anyone. At first they thought maybe he and Avery got into a fight over what he'd said about never forcing the squad to leave the barrack the night she was there, but Anderson came by an hour later to check on him and just say he's dealing with his own battles and give him time. So they did: only problem was that it had been an entire month since that night and Hayden's mood didn't change at all so now they were still worried. Because this is what happened to Tarelto, something happened, never said a word, and then one day...he just ended it all.

As like the last three months, there were barely any attacks at all. Missions and guard shifts were easy, and if there were any attacks, the minute they saw Toothless and Hayden in the sky or on ground they'd quickly retreat back to their own base and leave the Archipelago soldiers alone. Hayden still called home but they were short conversations with him just saying he was tired or the newest, he didn't feel good and honestly it had been more believable because Hayden had in fact for the last week been sick to his stomach: coughing hard, throwing up, fever, headaches, chills, no appetite, couldn't barely sleep at all, and all around no energy. He'd been to the medic, twice and told both times that it was just a stomach bug-which he might of believed it he'd felt better after three days but it'd been going on six now. Currently he was sleeping, or trying too when Anderson came into the barrack.

"Major Anderson, what a nice surprise? Coming to check on, Haddock?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, how is he?" Harry asked looking to Hayden who was rolled over on his right and covered up.

"Been sleeping mostly, threw up about an hour ago." Ethan informed.

"Well time to wake him up, I got good news." Harry smiled, slightly curious Jasmine went over to Hayden and shook him slightly.

"Captain...Hey, wake up. Major Anderson has news for us..." Jasmine tried, Hayden groaned.

"Swear to God, I'll kill one of you assholes for waking me up when I just got to sleep...This news better be incredibly life changing..." Hayden mumbled as he forced himself to sit up and look over at Anderson now.

"Oh it's life changing. Hayden...what you did four months ago-you ended it. It's over." Harry said with a smile.

"The fuck you talking about _I did_?" Hayden asked now rubbing his eyes and arching a brow at his friend.

"When you raged out? Toothless did the whole...glow blue thing and you commanded every dragon in the base into the sky?...That whole thing! Hayden, the tour is over. Everyone is going home next week!" Harry exclaimed, Hayden's head shot up now-ignoring the massive headache he had from being sick as he jumped down off the bed before Harry now.

"We're going home, Alpha Fire is?" Ethan asked.

"No... _EVERYONE_ is going home. Hayden's little rage stunt, scared them. They gave up, they are done. It's over, Hayden you crazy mother fucker...you ended the war! The god damn _WAR_!" Harry exclaimed holding Hayden's shoulders now and shaking him. "We all get to go home, because of you! The Afghans won't fight anymore. The division leader is with the Afghan army leader right now, signing a treaty...We go home, a week from today-and we all get three weeks leave before being stationed to our own home island base!" Suddenly, Harry just hugged Hayden tightly as he stood there in shock while the whole barrack began to cheer, even outside the announcement had just been made that the war with Afghanistan was over and everyone was going home with their families for not one, or two-but _THREE_ weeks before being stationed to their own home island military base. That meant that Hayden would be at Fort Dreki. He had...ended a war for raging out when Avery was stabbed? For killing thirty-five people, he ended a war because they were _afraid_ of him and Toothless? What the actual fuck?...

Before Hayden could say a word about any of what he'd just been woken up and told, Lieutenant General Michael Andrews walked in with a wide smile and put his hand out to Hayden to shake it. "Congratulations, Captain Haddock. Never thought I'd say this about a soldier but you almost losing it completely saved everyone's asses. You ended this war and I am both amazed, proud, and honored to of gotten to fight alongside you. We're all in your debt." Hayden didn't know what to say, he just stood there shocked and shook the Lieutenant General's hand who was...thanking him for what he did. He didn't know what to think or do, his head was pounding as he began to just see faces everywhere-smiling and cheering for him, happy to go home, patting his back and thanking him. The room began to spin as he cringed, gripping his head before completely blacking out-thankfully Anderson caught him though.

"Hayden." Anderson shook him little, "Hayden!" Still nothing, "Someone radio the medic!" Sure enough, the Lt. General did so and Hayden was placed down to be looked over. No one knew what the hell had happened, why would he just black out? He wasn't that sick, was he? After two hours, the medic just said he was exhausted and his blood pressure was really high, so was the heart rate so it was her assumption that he was way stressed out or overwhelmed. His fever was still pretty high and he looked pale so they placed him back in bed to rest up.

"That was weird? Why did he look so freaked out?" Heather asked softly sitting with Dylan on her bottom bunk.

"I think maybe he wasn't expecting to be the one congratulated for ending the war and responsible for us all getting to leave this place and go home..." Theo offered, "I just hope he's okay. I mean he's been sick for six days now...and his mood aside from being sick, has been awful. Anderson, what happened last month? Avery mentioned his mood was fine until he was in the office with you."

"Avery was pretty upset about shooting that soldier to save Hayden, and he managed to get her to calm down and see it a different way but he mentioned that this whole war was pointless because each side is only fighting and dying to defend what they believe in. That we're just like them, and we're all the same because we're all human beings-that no matter how we look at it, it's humans killing humans for having different beliefs and in that, there will never be peace. That there can't be peace as long as we're fighting and only when it stops will there be peace for everyone. He walked out after that." Harry shrugged a bit.

"Maybe be feels that he shouldn't be congratulated because all he did was just about lose his shit and scare the hell out of all the enemies into submission pretty much." Dylan stated.

"Possibly, Hayden is a great guy but he never likes to take the pride of knowing he did a good thing. He never owns up to the fact he's such a damn good soldier. I mean come on, he ended the war!" Sanchez added.

"But maybe he's not proud of how it happened. He did that when Avery was nearly killed, it just about pushed the limits of his sanity..." Theo stated.

"Think you might be right." Harry said as he began to remember that day a month ago. "Something Hayden said while talking to Avery: _I didn't kill those people because I had too. I knew I could scare them off but I didn't. I had Zipplebacks trap them in a ring of fire, had Nadders shoot their spines in-then had Toothless plasma blast the inside of the circle and killed thirty-five people because only one of them hurt you. If anyone is a murderer here, it's me. Because I didn't kill to protect three months ago, I killed because I was pissed off and completely enraged, all I saw was red when I did it and I'll be honest...I didn't feel a single ounce of remorse. All because you got hurt, you didn't die. But I killed thirty-five others because you had been stabbed saving me..._ " Harry repeated.

"So he feels like a cold-blooded killer for what he did, and he doesn't feel good about ending the way in such a way. Because it didn't end due to both sides wanting peace. It ended because Hayden practically went nuts, killed senselessly, and scared the soldiers who didn't die into not fighting anymore and probably when they told their boss about the attack on them...they gave up. Hayden ended the war because he scared them into giving up." Jasmine sighed softly.

"Maybe once he gets home and spends some time with Avery and his family, he'll be okay again. We've been here for six months after all, I think we all need the time off to relax and be thankful to be alive." Harry stated as he glanced over to the still blacked out Hayden.

(Week Later; Berk)

It was 2:30pm when they landed at Fort Dreki, first thing Hayden did was got right back to sleep in the barrack he and Alpha Fire were assigned too. Thankfully, all of Alpha Fire and Anderson were residents of Berk so this is For Dreki is where they would stay. Hayden didn't want to be sick when he saw Avery and his army buds understand that so for now they weren't announcing they were back. Also, it hadn't been announced that the war in Afghanistan was over. The leaders of the Fury Fighters Division and lower groups would have to bring it to the attention of the President of the Archipelago first.

(The Next Day)

Finally he'd woken up feeling a shit ton better than he had in days, he woke up with more energy and didn't throw up right away. He managed to keep his breakfast down, and take a hot shower before preparing Toothless for travel. It was a Tuesday, and around 10am. It would take him an hour or maybe less to get to Berk on Toothless. "Alright guys, see ya in a few weeks." Hayden smiled to them, it was good for them to see the smile again.

"We'll be joining you too once we get settled here." Ethan called to him, Hayden nodded as he patted Toothless's neck and they took to the blue sky above heading towards inner Berk: his first stop was the community college to see Avery and Camille. About forty-five minutes later, he landed outside the school and hid Toothless while he checked in to the main office and found where Avery and Camille would be. They would be outside on the dragon training field for their class which was working with a Whispering Death, perfect for him. Hayden made his way to the field while the teacher was going on about asking if anyone knew what a Whispering Death could do every one hundred years. Hayden chuckled as the teacher saw him and he put a finger to his lips as she went on while Hayden snuck to Avery's chair row and put his hands in his pockets.

"Psst. A Titanwing Whispering Death-known as a Screaming Death is born. Big white dragon with red eyes and red end of the tail." Hayden whispered. Avery's head whipped around as she saw him standing there. "Hey Sky Eyes, miss me?" Hayden chuckled.

"HAYDEN!" She squealed as she rushed out of her chair-nearly tripping and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying not to cry. "You're," she kissed him quickly, "here!" Another kiss as he nodded. "You finally got leave?"

"Yep. Three weeks of it too so lets not waist anytime. I'm kidnapping all of you for the day because the news I got is fuckin amazing...I already called the others, they on their way here." Hayden said as Camille had come over to hug him now. "Hey sis."

"Oh Thank Thor you're okay...Been worried about you." Camille wiped her eyes.

"I'm good, I was sick for a week-that's why I didn't call a lot." He shrugged.

"Hayden, good to see ya back man!" Came Seth's voice as he rushed up with TJ, Rachel, and Felix.

"Where's Ethan?" Rachel panted.

"They'll be here later, don't worry. So you ready for this?" Hayden asked. They all nodded quickly as he stepped back trying to control his smile.

"Damn it, Hayden, tell us!" Camille scolded.

"It's over." He smiled wide.

"Over? The tour, your tour is over?!" Avery screeched happily, he shoot his head.

"No, Avery," He held her hands, staring into her eyes. "The _WAR_ is over..." He emphasized the word 'war' for her. They all gasped in shock and disbelief. "The war with Afghanistan is over...I'll never have to go back there on deployment again. Ended a week ago, peace treaty signed and everything...And everyone is back home, stationed at their own home island base. I'm stationed in Berk with Alpha Fire, and we all get not one, or two-but _three_ weeks leave." Hayden told her, she wrapped her arms around his neck jumping up and down.

"OH MY GODS! Hayden, that's incredible! It's over, like really over!?" Camille yelled happily.

"Better believe it, Camille." Came Dylan's voice as he, Theo, Jasmine, Ethan, Heather, and Anderson arrived walking over now.

"Uh...what are they here for?" Hayden asked motioning to Lt. General Andrews, Colonel Jacobson, Colonel Mooreson, Lt. Colonel Grayson walked up calmly, still uniform too.

"They are here for you, Captain Hayden. Because they felt that your family and friends should get to see and hear this." Harry beamed.

"Captain Hayden Haddock, leader of the Dragonfire platoon-Alpha Fire squadron, and Strike One unit. In all this man's and woman's military, we've never met someone quite like you. Joining the military at a mere sixteen, bonding with a Night Fury, graduating top of your BCT, AIT, and Dragon Training courses-while being promoted from Private to Sergeant, then to Lieutenant, to Captain...You are fearless, loyal, kind, caring, courageous, brave, heroic, selfless, committed, and respectful. You have risked your life many a times to save your unit, your squad, even the entire forty-eight man platoon." Said Lt. General Andrews.

"It was...nothing, sir. Just doing my job..." Hayden said, oh he didn't want to do this again. He did _not_ want to be recognized again for all he'd done because he felt like he didn't deserve it: he wasn't a hero, he was a killer!

"Oh Captain Haddock, please take a little pride in your accomplishments. You've done much more than what was mentioned, you haven't told them yet, have you?" Lt. Colonel Grayson chuckled.

"No because I didn't...do anything." Hayden remarked.

"Did he get shot saving someone again?" Camille asked, fearing the answer.

"He did bigger than that little lady." Harry smiled wide.

"Captain Hayden Haddock is the one who ended the war with the Afghans." Hayden inwardly groaned. They just had to say it, didn't they?! His friend's eyes widened in shock looking at him. "His heroic actions are to be commended with the Distinguished Winged Cross, the Exemplary Good Conduct medal, the Afghanistan Campaign Medal, Berkian Defense Service Medal, Archipelago Defense Cross, The Black, and Red Star Medals for all of his heroism, gallantry in action, and over all service to the Barbaric Archipelago Army." Hayden's eyes widened as the list of medal was given, each one named was pinned to his BDU, later then would be placed on his formal dress suit. He...really earned all these for what he did? For scaring the enemy, now former enemy into submission? What the fuck?

"And now, it gives us great honor to promote you to Major Hayden Haddock of the Barbaric Archipelago Army." Said Lt. General Andrews pinning the badge of Major to his arm next to the Captain one. "Congratulations, Major Haddock and well done." Hayden could only shake the man's hand, all of them actually.

"I'd fight beside you any day to defend our home." Said Colonel Mooreson. He was a damn Major now!? Did he not...just get promoted to Captain after the Iraq tour?! Oh this was just way to much, he didn't...do anything to deserve all this! He killed people! He killed so many people in the last four years and they were...honoring him for it?! Once he finished shaking all their hands, he just stood there in shock and disbelief: he had zero words for what to say or feel at the moment. They really just did it again, recognized him in front of his army buds, family, girlfriend, and regular friends.

"Oh my Gods, babe! Congratulations! You must be so proud!" Avery hugged him now.

"How in the name of Odin did you win the war!?" TJ and Seth asked.

"The night Avery got stabbed saving his life and he lost his shit...We hadn't been attacked in a month and anytime we did, if Hayden showed up with Toothless, they retreated. They gave up a week ago, signed the treaty and we all got to come home because of Cap-Sorry, Major Haddock." Heather smiled wide.

"You mean when he los-," Seth began, Hayden almost glared.

"ENOUGH," Hayden roared almost making them back up quickly at the sudden anger, "My Gods, just stop talking about it please!" He backed up realizing he was scaring them a little, "I can't...deal with this right now. I gotta go, TOOTHLESS!" Hayden yelled out, his dragon flew over as Hayden jumped on his back and they took off leaving all of them, including the higher up officers in shock.

"HAYDEN...COME BACK!" Avery and Camille yelled.

"Did I...say something to make him mad?" Seth asked.

"Not intentionally you didn't...Hayden has been...really on edge since that whole thing, he doesn't think he deserves it because he...killed those soldiers, he scared them into giving up because he almost lost his mind when Avery got hurt..." Harry sighed. "I'll go talk to him." Anderson gave a whistle as his Nightmare, Firewing came over he got on going after Hayden's direction.

(Elsewhere)

Hayden sat on one of Berk's high points leaning against Toothless's chest, he'd taken off his army coat, he couldn't stand looking at the medals again. He didn't deserve them, not after what he did. He closed his eyes trying to relax but he couldn't. Harry landed beside him and got off Firewing as he moved next to Hayden. "You come to tell me I'm such a good soldier too?" Hayden asked.

"No, I came to ask if you're alright..." Harry said sitting beside him.

"I killed those soldiers, Anderson. Not because I had too, not because trapped in grief like with Ritka-but because I wanted too because I was so sick of losing people, and almost losing Avery...I just lost it. I should be locked in an asylum for what I did. Instead, I got rewarded and promoted again. For Thor's sake, I'm the rank my mother was when she became a POW...And I've only been in the military for four years, I'm only twenty one years old and I'm a rank now that it takes like twenty years to reach, and I reached it because...what? I snapped? I've lost four people that I was best friends with? I'm mentally unstable in every sense of the word? I don't deserve it, Anderson. I don't..." Hayden sighed out.

"Hayden, you're missing the point. You were rewarded for killing them...It's because your actions-whether in a rage or not, got the Afghans to stop fighting, you stopped the war, and now both countries have peace because of it. You said you wanted peace and now we have it with them. It's one less enemy, one less war we have to fight and lose more lives in. You've said it yourself...the cost of peace and freedom can be extremely high. Lives were lost on both sides, Hayden, you can't be doing this to yourself." Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"If what I did was right, then why does it feel so wrong. Thirty-five, Anderson...Thirty-five soldier died in that attack because I almost lost my mind and if I hadn't stopped...then you or one of the others would have had to kill me to stop me. How is that something to be recognized for?" Hayden looked out to the water.

"Listen to me kid. You're a good soldier, a good man. I know you killed thirty-five people in that attack...I heard all about it from Major White after the body count. But that's not what it's about, lives were lost yes...but look how many were saved on both sides because the war ended. I know you don't see it that way, but that is the truth of it. A war ended, it doesn't matter how. It's lives saved over more dying for such a pointless battle, isn't that what you said. There will never be peace as long as we're fighting? Well we aren't fighting anymore, not that war because you ended it. So take a little pride in knowin that. We've all made kills we ain't proud of but we did what we had to do. No matter how you look at it, you ended a war because you'd had enough. That's why you snapped: sick of battle, sick of fighting, sick of injuries and death on people you cared about so you stepped in and you did something." Harry said as Hayden looked at him.

"I didn't step in...I almost lost my mind..." Hayden mumbled.

"Hayden. You've been on three tours now in the course of four years, one war is over, one you ended. But all that aside: take some time off. You've got three weeks before you have to go back to Fort Dreki. Take your friends, your girl, your family...just go on and get outta here for a week or so. Don't worry about the base, the ongoing war in Iraq...Just forget military for a week or two. Go be a civilian for a while, you'll feel better. Take some time off, enjoy the three weeks. There's a camp island, just outside the Archipelago walls called Dragons Edge. It'll be worth it, I'm taking the wife and kids so maybe I catch ya there. Take some time brother. You're home and there is no battle to be won here. Lay back for a while, relax." Harry said.

"I don't know how you do it, Anderson-but you always manage to make me feel better," Hayden offered a small smile.

"Come on, Haddock, you know I got your back." Harry chuckled, "Seriously, take some time off. You've earned that much at least after all you've been through."

Hayden nodded, "I will. Yeah...A very much needed vacation is in order..." he said as Harry and him did a fist bump-then hugged. "I'm glad you got my back, thanks brother." Hayden said.

"You're welcome little brother." Harry said as the two just sat there a while longer before getting on their dragons and headed back to the community college and landing in the field.

"Hayden...You're back, are you okay?" Avery asked rushing into his arms.

"Pack your bags for a week, and camping gear." Hayden said with a smile.

"Come again?" Camille asked.

"We are all going on vacation. Theo, Heather, Ethan, Dylan, Felix, TJ, Rachel, Seth, Jasmine, and you two also," He motioned to Avery and Camille, "We're all going on vacation to Dragons Edge campground/amusement park and we leave in three hours. I took care of all your jobs, and school work so lets move." He smiled.

"Well won't argue with that! Meeting where?" Seth said.

"My house in three hours." Hayden said. They all cheered and rushed off to get what they'd need. Hayden took a breath as he mounted Toothless again. Yes, this is what he needed-Harry was right, he needed time off to enjoy being something other than a soldier in war. He needed to be Hayden again, not Captain Haddock, or rather now it was Major Haddock. He needed this time off, he needed this vacation and everything would be just fine.


	41. Vacation

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

41; Vacation

As planned after Hayden had returned and said it, they all met at his house-minus Anderson- to get ready for the vacation Hayden was generously taking them on for a week. They were going camping just outside the Archipelago to a campground named: Dragons Edge. It was a fun place with so much to do. Anderson had told Hayden about it and told him he needed to get his mind out of military for a while and take some time off to be with his family and friends. Gerald had work so he couldn't join but he said he'd come to visit them during the week. As Hayden came to learn with being back that Seth, Rachel, TJ, and Felix now all had their own dragons. Seth had a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. Felix with a Gronckle named Meatlug and the twins were sharing a Zippleback where they each named a head-Rachel's was Barf, and TJ's was Belch. Hayden almost just shook his head when he saw them land in the yard. Avery would be taking Stormfly, Camille taking her Nadder, Rain. Theo taking his Nightmare, Jasmine on her Nadder and finally Heather who shocked everyone by bonding with a wounded Razorwhip she named Windshear. Hayden trained her while they were doing the last tour.

Hayden had arranged it so they'd be sleeping between two RV's and then tents between the two campsites. Luckily for them he managed to get two that were sitting close to the pool, store, mini-golf, and pavilion. Also, as a bonus the two RV's faced one another so they'd be able to hang out, share the firepit, grill the food and more. It was going to be a good week for them, more so for Hayden. He needed this in the worst and best way: just time with people he cared about. After getting loaded up, they decided they'd just buy food when they got there so the dragons wouldn't have to carry as much. After all, according to Anderson's instructions, Dragons Edge was North-East of Berk about a day's flight so they'd have to stop and give their dragon's a break in between on Fireworm Island which was just outside the Archipelago boundary: then from there they could continue to Dragons Edge. They'd get there just before it got dark, hopefully.

"Alright gang, let's hit the sky." Hayden smiled to them as he got on Toothless's back after the others were mounted up to leave. Dylan was flying with Camille, Ethan with Theo, and the rest were all all flying solo on their own dragons. "And you," he said, pointing at Dylan, who quickly pulled back from almost kissing Camille, "Remember what I said in Afghanistan-you hurt her, and you'll wish you didn't make it out of your first tour alive because I. _Never_. Miss," Hayden warned.

Camille pouted a bit. "HAYDEN!..." she whined.

His eyes still on Dylan: "We clear?"

"Sir, yes sir..." Dylan said quickly as he moved his hands from Camille's waist to her shoulders and Hayden huffed at him as he put his hands on the saddle and smiled when Toothless looked up at him.

"Let's go bud!" Hayden told him and with a roar, Toothless took off North-East: so began the vacation that he desperately needed.

(Hours Later; Dragon's Edge Campground)

They arrived around 7pm: thankfully the sun was only just setting after Hayden checked them in and then using the campground map: found their two sites. It was so big and there was plenty of space for the dragons since there were nine of them. They landed in between the two and dismounted: the dragons let them unload their bags then went to lay down in the shelter stables which just about connected the two sites together making it look boxed in with the stables right against the forest edge. There was one big fire ring, two grills, two picnic tables, two clothes lines, and two awnings that just about made a perfect tent over them in case it rained. "The RV to my right is for Avery, Theo, Camille, Seth, and myself. The rest of you can fight over who sleeps in the other RV and who sets up a tent," Hayden chuckled.

It was decided after about ten minutes later that Jasmine, Heather, Dylan, Ethan, and Rachel would take the RV and Felix and TJ would share a tent outside. Hayden helped the two tent-goers with the tent which sat in the back corner of the left RV. After that, the others got settled in the RV's. Of course Hayden and Avery were sharing the big bed. Seth and Camille were sharing the bunk beds towards the back of the RV and Theo was sleeping on the pull out couch near the sink and small counter area. Likewise in the other RV, Ethan and Rachel were sharing the big bed, Dylan on the pull out, while Jasmine and Heather took the bunk beds.

Once they were settled inside, they moved outside to push the two tables together. After everything was set outside, the boys went out to go shopping-which was much easier on their dragons and returned within an hour. They whipped up cheeseburgers and hot-dogs for dinner then Hayden had Toothless get the fire going and everyone relaxed around it in the camping chairs. "Hey, I think we should all take a shot," Seth suggested.

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask if it was okay with Hayden first but...I was gonna say to celebrate one war being over and the soldiers home safe?" TJ added now. Most eyes fell on him now as he was just staring into the fire: he realized his name had been said about ten seconds later.

"Hm? Yeah, go ahead. Doesn't matter how it happened, one war is still over so fuck it, let's celebrate it," Hayden smiled now. Seth smiled widely as he went and got the alcohol and a bunch of plastic shot glasses to pass out. When everyone had one, Hayden noticed that the bottle of alcohol happened to be Southern Comfort: Lennox's and Tarelto's favorite. Last time they drank that in a shot it was to celebrate the life of Steven Ritka after his funeral. Theo-who was sitting beside Hayden put a hand on his shoulder.

"They'd want us to drink to them, Hayden..." Theo mentioned, "I brought our favorite, Fireball, if you want that instead?"

"Thanks, Theo but I'm alright. If I'm gonna get fucked up, then I'm gonna do it like we all used to. Without a god damn smile on my face and no care in the world of how I feel tomorrow morning," Hayden smiled to him.

"Well Major, your lead then?" Ethan said.

"Alright. Here's to...a war ending, to thousands of soldiers getting to go home to their families. Here's to family who supported them through their worrying and fear. Here is to damn good friends...And here is to those who paid the ultimate price who are no longer with us in body-but always in spirit because we soared to victory on their wings. Here is to a better future and it finally being over," Hayden said raising his shot cup.

The others raised theirs up while smiling too, "To a better future!" they said together as they brought the cups to their mouths and took back the shot. Hayden and Theo both shook at the taste and stuck their tongues out in disgust, coughing a few times and laughing.

"That was for you assholes up there laughing at us because you know we hate soco," Theo flipped off the sky.

"A-fucking-men to that my friend," Hayden and he fist bumped and sat back to relax as a warm breeze whipped through. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're here too." he said more quietly.

"Hayden, you and me. Shot for each of the fallen members of the original Strike One," Theo said to him.

"You tryin to kill me? That's...four shots. You're trying to fuck me up aren't you?" Hayden asked.

"You did say if you were gonna get fucked up then you were gonna do it with a smile on your face and not caring how you felt tomorrow?" Jasmine reminded him, grinning.

"Fair point. Alright, line 'em up, Theo," Hayden told him. Theo beamed as he got up, set up four shots each for them then Hayden got up and stood across from him.

"Race ya?" Theo challenged.

"I wouldn't do it, Theo. Haddock can take six shots rapid fire..." Dylan warned.

"I'll take my chances. Loser does fifteen push ups, and sits up?" Theo grinned.

"You're so on." Hayden said as they both put one hand behind their backs and the other on one glass. "Ericksen, start it..." Hayden said with a smirk.

"Alright...One, two...THREE!" Ethan called to them, as Hayden took the first shot and kept going while Theo was only two when Hayden forced back the fourth one on his side and put his fist in the air. "Haddock wins!"

"No fair, you have like an iron stomach. Did you even breathe?" Theo panted hard, finishing his fourth now.

"Course I did, I'm just faster. Trick that Ritka taught me that night we snuck out off base: don't swallow a line of shots one by one. Hold it in the back of your throat and take it all down at once. Doesn't burn as much because your throat will be numb," Hayden winked as he made his way back over to his chair and sat down.

"How are you not falling over?" Avery asked.

"It'll take eight to get Hayden remotely close to wasted. He's probably just tipsy right now, and we just ate so that has something to do with it." Theo chuckled making his way to his own chair.

"Yep, that's enough for tonight to. I know my limit. Soco and Fireball is just asking for bad decisions to be made," Hayden chuckled. They all just sighed out and relaxed enjoying the fire now as Hayden leaned back and looked up towards the sky, the rest looked over at him wondering if he was okay.

"Hey, you alright?" Theo asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just really miss the fuckers..." Hayden said. "We always said we'd do this, just the six us go camping and get fucked up for three days..." he stated.

"Come on, Haddock, you know they are up there having an endless party and driving everyone crazy. The four of them together was a dangerous mix, especially drunk. Hell they almost got us kicked out of the bar that night during karaoke," Theo chuckled.

"I remember that...was gods damn hilarious seeing them drunken asses try and sing," Hayden smiled now.

"I might still have that video on my phone..." Theo said, Hayden arched a brow at him.

"You were recordin' that?" Hayden asked, Theo beamed as he rushed into the RV and grabbed his phone, then came back scrolling through the videos and pictures.

"Holy shit, I still have it! Take a look!" Theo exclaimed handing the phone to Hayden. Sure enough he pressed play and watched the camera move around and stop on him drinking a beer then telling Theo to get the camera out of his face as it turned and showed Ritka, Tarelto, Lennox, and Matthews on the stage trying to sing while wasted. He could hear him and Theo laughing so hard at the failed attempt.

" **Fuck you, Haddock, you get your ass up here and sing if you think you can do better!"** came Ritka's voice on the video.

" **No way. I ain't a singer. I ain't makin a fool of myself while drunk..."** Hayden had said.

" **Pussy!"** Tarelto, Lennox, Matthews, and Ritka teased him.

" **Alright, move the fuck over then..."** Hayden finally gave in.

"You didn't really get up there and sing while drunk, did you?" Camille asked.

"Oh he did and he fuckin rocked it too, I'll put it on the laptop so you can see better." Theo said as he hooked everything up in about five minutes then started it right where Hayden was on stage with a beer in his hand while Tarelto, Matthews, Lennox, and Ritka were standing to the right with cocky smiles thinking Hayden couldn't do it. Theo wasn't seen given he was holding the phone and recording. The music started as Hayden saw his friends lean forward in anticipation.

" _ **I'm okay, I'm okay. Kinda being awkward socially. With the fact, with that girls, don't lose their shit when they look at me. It's okay, it's okay: that I'm not that good at anything. And I don't hit the notes, perfectly when I try to sing...Oh! I know I'm not alone. So turn the music up and let go..."**_ Hayden's voice paused a moment.

" _ **Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers...Let's point them up,"**_ In the video they'd see Hayden raise his beer while the bar-goers sitting in front of the stage did the same. Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, and Tarelto just has their mouths hanging open. Now that Hayden saw Avery and the others were just as shocked and he couldn't help but chuckle, " _ **Here's to the rest of us(The rest of us)!"**_ Hayden took a swig of the beer before starting to sing again.

" _ **I'm okay, I'm okay. I don't need to be a billionaire so freaking bad! And my trust fund hopes are looking sad. I confess, I'm a mess, I'm perfectly dysfunctional-but I don't give a damn. If you feel the same let me hear you sing! Oh! I know I'm not alone! So turn the music up and let go..."**_ Another pause as the beer in Hayden's hand on the video raised again.

" _ **Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers. Let's point them up...Let's point them up, up, up!"**_ Now in the video the four friends only shook their heads and walked to stand on either side of Hayden with their beers raised as well and joined in on the singing. " _ **Here's to the rest of us! We do it better than the rich and the fabulous. I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose, with something to prove...Let's point them up! Here's to the rest of us!"**_ The five on stage all put their arms around one another's shoulders and began to sway when the music slowed slightly.

" _ **We don't need to apologize for anything. We're who we are, I just wanna hear you sing,"**_ The group did together then they saw Hayden take a breath for the next part, " _ **Oh! I know I'm not alone!..."**_ Hayden sang out before the rest joined in again, " _ **Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers. Let's point them up. Let's point them up, up, up! Here's to the rest of us! We do it better than the rich and the fabulous. I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose, with something to prove...Let's point them up! Here's to the rest of us!"**_

" _ **The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers. The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future(The rest of us)! The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers. The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future...The rest of us!"**_ The five guys finished as the bar was going wild. By this point, Theo handed the bartender the phone and he rushed up as the six of them put their hands in. " **On three boys...One, two, three,"** Hayden said smiling wide,

" **ALPHA FIRE SQUAD-STRIKE ONE UNIT!"** the six cheered together before all clanking their beers and sucking them back with their fists in the air for victory. " **I fuckin love you assholes. Now let's get back and show these fuckers who they messin with!"** Hayden said to more cheering and then the video stopped on the last shot with the six of the guys, arms over shoulders, laughing and smiling. The group was amazed, the friendship these six had was incredible and now it was just Hayden and Theo left. It was actually really sad and they understood why it hurt Hayden so much to lose Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, and then Tarelto last.

"Thanks, Theo...I needed to see that." Hayden told Theo, now looking at him.

"I miss 'em too, Hayden. Always will and this is how I remember them, the good times where we all got fucked up after a hard mission, and had the best damn time of our lives," Theo told him. "And hey, we still got each other right?" Theo smiled brightly.

"Damn right we do. Been stuck together since Basic, you better not die on me cuz I'll follow you and kick your ass..." Hayden warned with a smile as they connected hands and hugged one another.

"Could say the same for you, Haddock," Theo replied, "Come on, let's do it for old times sake…" Hayden sighed shaking his head but nodded none the less with a smile on his face.

"Defenders of the Archipelago, with our guns at the ready: we'll protect what we love together and remain brothers forever!" the two said unison with a smile.

"What the hell babe, I never knew you could sing!" Avery pointed out now-having not wanted to interrupt Hayden and Theo who were clearly having a moment while reminiscing about their fallen friends.

"I cannot, that's because I was drunk..." Hayden stated.

"Bull, heard you sing that day to Camille in class," Ethan pointed out quickly.

"Zip it..." Hayden warned, "Fine, yes I can, I just don't like to," Hayden added rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're damn good at it!" Camille giggled now.

"Alright, stop stroking his ego. Pretty sure if it inflates anymore he'll be able to fly away on his own power," Theo snickered, Hayden punched him in the arm hard.

"Asshole," Hayden mumbled.

"And I'm the only one allowed to stroke anything of Hayden's," Avery grinned, Hayden just about choked on his soda.

"AVERY!" he said quickly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was payback for you telling your friends they could stay in the barrack to watch you show me a good time," Avery remarked with her arms over her chest. Hayden finally caught his breath from choking as he pulled her against him and she giggled when they locked lips in a deep kiss. "You did promise when you got home, I could show you a good time..." Avery said softly to him.

"I did, didn't I? You want to sneak off or stay in the RV?" Hayden said.

"Go have your fun so we don't have to hear it later." Camille rolled her eyes.

"Done deal. I wouldn't come in for...What's say you babe?" Avery gleamed.

"Depends on what you want..." Hayden grinned moved behind her to kiss her neck.

"Everything you'll allow..." Avery moaned a bit.

"So everything but sex then," Hayden said, seeing her nod her head with a dark crimson blush on her cheeks and chuckled, "I think I can handle that."

"Oh my Gods! Please take it in the camper! We'll stay out here until quiet hours at 11pm...That enough time?" Camille screeched with embarrassment hearing the conversation her brother and his girlfriend were having.

"More than enough...Night!" Hayden took Avery's hand and pulled her inside the RV and shut the door. The group just sighed and shook their heads: at least he was smiling and happy again. Some of the times they'd seen him on leave he looked miserable so even if he was off enjoying himself with Avery, at least he was happy and that was enough for them because earlier that day when he was awarded, recognized, and promoted for ending the war in Afghanistan-he looked pissed and proved it when he snapped at everyone to stop talking about what he did. So for him to go from that to where he was now, it was a comforting feeling to see him acting like the Hayden they all remembered before he joined the military-now they just hoped he'd stay that way too.


	42. Measured By Heart

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

42; Measured By Heart

Oh he woke up with a headache alright: one shot of soco and four of fireball whiskey was definitely not a good idea. Hayden's head was pounding, his stomach felt like it was on fire too as he sat up in the bed-holding his head and tried to keep from throwing up whatever was in his stomach. He glanced over to see Avery still asleep there, bother of them partially naked still. Avery was in her underwear and a long tee-shirt, he was only wearing his boxers. They were concealed by a pull back curtain to cover their room in the camper. Hayden reached over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweatpants before leaving the room to go to the bathroom-where he did actually throw up about four times. After it passed he took a hot shower, then once out he just wore his sweats again. He checked the clock to find it was 6:30am already: he and Avery only stayed up until 10:45pm, making out and having a lot of fun before Seth knocked to ask if it was safe to come back in.

After that, everyone went to bed for the night. Now with it being morning, their vacation really started. Six days of nothing but fun, relaxing, friends, and family. He was already feeling better since leaving Berk on Anderson's advice to take some time off and be normal instead of a soldier. Hayden stepped outside and went to see Toothless first before relaxing in the chair with his eyes closed, he heard an RV door open and checked the right to see it wasn't his RV so he looked left to see Ethan and Dylan coming out tiredly wearing tank tops and their sweats, Dylan with sandals on, Ethan in a pair of slippers. The door to right opened as Theo was out next, then Jasmine with a yawn. "Soldiers never sleep huh?" Theo chuckled.

"Not with what we've dealt with," Hayden chuckled a bit as Jasmine instantly started the coffee-which large pots were set up on the tables, each near the entrance to an RV. Theo started the one for his RV mates.

"Going shirtless today, Hayden?" Jasmine giggled.

"Never put one on after the shower. Anyone else wake up with a shitty hangover?" Hayden asked, Theo raised his hand, then Ethan and Dylan did the same.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dylan asked looking at them now.

"Whatever you guys wanna do. We can go swimming, the field, whatever. Sky is the limit here or just be lazy and chill here all day." Hayden stated as he got up and stretched his back, "For me, I'm gonna do what I always do in the morning-go for a run. I'll be back in about an hour." Hayden said as he plugged his headphones in to his phone, then placed the buds in his ear as he headed off down the dirt road in a jog.

"Never stops, does he?" Camille said coming out of the camper now. An hour passed bringing them to 7:30am and everyone was out of the camper except Avery-who came out last and saw everyone sitting around the small morning fire with coffee, she made herself a cup and sat down with them but saw no sign of Hayden.

"Where's Hayden?" Avery asked.

"Should be back in a few minutes, went running an hour ago." Jasmine stated to her with a smile.

"Of course he did." Avery chuckled sipping her coffee. They sat there until 8am when Hayden finally returned to the campsite, panting lightly and drenched in layer of sweat that clearly was seen on any part of his body not covered by clothing, Avery had to contain herself from jumping him then and there. They noticed he had his headphone in still so they assumed he couldn't hear them when they greeted him, finally he pulled his phone out paused the music before pulling the buds out.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Hey muscles." Avery giggled now.

"Oh stop...still a twig." Hayden told her as he kissed her cheek.

"But a really, really hot twig who grew about two feet in height and bulked out in other areas." Avery teased.

"Settle down, it's only 8am babe." Hayden reminded. "So now that everyone is awake, what do you all wanna do today?"

"Well weather says it's gonna be about 86 degrees, higher humidity. Seems likes a lounge around the pool day to me." Rachel stated.

"I'm cool with that," Ethan and Dylan nodded to her idea.

"Well pool doesn't open til 10am according to the sign when I passed it." Hayden shrugged, "Maybe we start with some breakfast?" he suggested.

"I call cooking!" Camille and Rachel offered, everyone whipped around and yelled a quick _NO_.

"No offense sis but you cook about as well as a MRE tastes...And unfortunately, you inherited Mom's ability to cook-the one where she can't and neither can you," Hayden tried not to laugh. Camille huffed and threw a rock at his head-then crossed her arms over her chest. "How about you girls relax and let the men cook?"

"You just admitted to eating MRE's all the time, how can you know anything about cooking?" Rachel protested.

"Because we're soldiers and we know how to survive." Theo remarked now.

"Come on boys, let's show 'em how it's done." Hayden chuckled.

They saluted him quickly, "Yes, Major Haddock!" Hayden only shook his head as he went into the RV and grabbed the egg carton from it then returned outside with a big pan. The girls, Felix, Seth, and TJ just watched as the four soldier boys were all working silently but cooking really fast too. After fifteen minutes, everything was done and set on the table-complete with orange juice, milk, and another two pots of coffee.

"And there you go." Hayden grinned standing with Ethan, Theo, and Dylan-their arms cockily crossed over their chests.

"Thor almighty babe, there's enough here to feed at least five other people..." Avery blinked in surprise.

"Then we have leftovers, just eat." Hayden chuckled handing her a plate. From that point they all sat down after getting a plate of food and beginning to eat while talking about what they'd do all day: mainly sit around at the pool, swim, maybe a few rounds of basketball, grab lunch around 12:30-1pm. It was vacation, they could sleep and be lazy all day if they wanted too. When 11am came around, they were all changed into their bathing suits with towels draped over their arms. Two girls were carrying beach bags with snacks, water bottles, and sunscreen. They grabbed their dragons and made their way to the pool-which happened to be right by the dragon park, a place the dragons could grab fish from the feeding stations and run around or just lounge around. Also near the pool was the basketball court and play ground.

The dragons went to relax in the sun while the groups made their way into the fenced in pool area, they grabbed a spot under one of the canopy tents-which allowed them to be in the sun or shade, set up before they all got ready to go in the pool. Hayden stayed back with Avery to get the sunscreen on, he didn't want to burn and he knew he could if in the sun to long, also-Avery rather enjoyed the mini massage she got from Hayden while he applied it to her back, shoulders and sides. "Will you two get in the pool already! Didn't ya have enough last night?" Ethan yelled to him.

"Shut it or drop and give me fifty..." Hayden warned as he and Avery headed into the pool now, shallow side to start with.

"Shutting up." Ethan said quickly. The next hour was spent swimming around, laughing, and snacking. Hayden was relaxing in the sun having needed a break from the water, Avery was laying between his legs and his arms locked around her, eyes closed.

"Oh this is amazing, I'm so glad you thought of this..." Avery sighed contently.

"It was actually Anderson's idea." Hayden chuckled now.

"Remind me to thank him..." Avery said.

"Well you could just do that now since I'm standin right here," Came a familiar voice, Hayden's eyes shot open as he leaned up and looked over seeing Anderson standing there-a woman beside him smiling then two kids, one on each side of them.

"Anderson!" Hayden said as Avery smiled and moved so Hayden could go greet his friend, the two hugged and then stepped back. "Didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Well telling you about it made me want to bring my family. Hayden, this is my wife, Maria Anderson. And our kids, Liam and Brenna Anderson. Babe, this is Major Hayden Haddock. Rider of the Night Fury and reason the war is over and we're home. Best damn soldier I've ever worked with." Anderson introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Major Haddock. My husband has told me a lot about you." Maria smiled as she shook Hayden's hand.

"Just...Hayden please," Hayden said softly then his eyes fell on the two kids, one of them was older: the female named Brenna, she looked to be about six. Liam looked about four. "And will ya stop saying I ended it...I didn't do it alone." Hayden sighed.

"Yes ya did. All because you were pro-," Anderson stopped seeing Hayden's pleading eyes, and nodded understanding. "Well it doesn't matter, the war is over and the Archipelago a safer place now." Hayden whispered a silent thank you with his mouth to Anderson for not going on about it, Anderson understood that Hayden didn't like to be called named the sole reason that the war ended because of his temper when Avery got hurt.

"Daddy, is he the Dragon Rider Hero," said Brenna, Anderson's daughter now as she tugged her father's arm. Hayden blinked a few times now.

"I told you the dragon rider hero is just...a story kids. He owns a Night Fury, stands at six feet one inch tall, and is a brave man who never shows fear." Anderson said quickly as Hayden arched a brow at him.

"But you said that Uncle Hiccup has a Night Fury, was weally bwave, has a Night Fuwy, and isn't afwaid?" came Liam's voice now as Hayden blinked in confusion looking to Anderson.

Anderson sighed, "I might of told the kids a few of your...heroic tales as bedtime stories..." he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Hayden's eyes widened a bit.

"He's gotta be Uncle Hiccup, daddy said uncle has auburn hair and green eyes just like Hayden does! Hayden is the dragon rider hero from daddy's stories!" Brenna squealed as she quickly let go of her father's hand and hugged Hayden's arm-which had been by his side. Liam soon after did the very same as Hayden looked for at Anderson-still not understanding what the hell was going on. Why were these kids calling him Uncle Hiccup? Why were they suddenly all over him when they'd never met before today.

"Kids, give Hayden room to breathe. Harry dear, I think maybe you should explain to Hayden what the kids mean." Maria offered, Liam and Brenna backed off and walked away with their mother as Hayden attempted to be patient waiting for a response from his friends.

"The times I used to call home, or get to go on leave after meeting you...I mentioned you to them. And the times I was away...I used to tell stories about you, referring to you as the Dragon Rider Hero who fights with such ferocity, and protects his fellow brothers and sisters, even at the risk of his own life. I said he rides a fearless, all black dragon called a Night Fury and he himself is a fearless soldier who stands up for what is right. And the reason they call you Uncle Hiccup is because I told them that you're my brother and they'd get to meet you soon." Anderson explained.

"Anderson...I'm not...a hero. All those stories, yeah...I risked my life and got shot a few times, I ride a Night Fury but...I'm not a hero...and I really wish people would stop calling me what I'm not. I'm just a soldier, like anyone else. I didn't do anything more or less than anyone else." Hayden remarked as he grabbed his shirt off the chair behind him, slipped it on and walked out of the gate, he gave a whistle to Toothless who rushed over, Hayden grabbed the saddle and pulled himself on before taking off.

Anderson sighed as Avery came beside him, then Theo and Jasmine came over watching Hayden fly out of sight over the treetops. "What happened?" Theo asked.

"I told him that I've been using some of his war stories to kids, nothing bad-just his heroics. I left out anyone dying or getting hurt. Just something to let them know I was fighting alongside a good man and friend. And Hayden seems to be really sensitive about being referred to as a hero..." Anderson sighed lightly looking at them. "Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"Maybe we just let him relax a while, we took this vacation to relax from military and I don't think he likes to keep thinking about it right now. We had a moment last night, I found a video of us and the others from Strike One...Hayden and I took four shots, one for each of them. Just sat back remembering them, we'd all always said we'd get out and go camping together: just sit back for a weekend and get hammered drunk..." Theo admitted. They all agreed, even Avery-who wanted to check on him but felt he should have a little time to himself to relax, he had just gotten off of a six month tour after all. She sat back in the chair and relaxed, talking with the others and then around dinner time when the pool closed at 5pm, they grabbed their dragons and headed back to the campsite where they found Hayden already working on dinner, by himself.

His headphones were in-as loud as they could go to. He was working on chopping up chicken, vegetables, and hamburger meat: keeping it all separated into different bowls. Toothless was laying beside him and watching the fire as Hayden was wrapping a mix of the foods into pieces of tin foil and wrapping them up tightly and keeping them in a stack on a tray that also had a pair of tongs sitting on it too. But what Avery noticed, and Theo was that there was four beer bottles, empty on the table next to him. Also the shot glass with the bottle of fireball out and looking less full than from the night before. Hayden brought over the tray and crouched down sticking them on the metal grate over the fire to cook them, he noticed the others returning to the campsite now and smile pulling out his earphones. "Hey guys!" He called.

"Hey...What are you doing?" Avery asked.

"Making dinner, thought you might be hungry when you got back from the pool so I started about twenty minutes ago. Hey Anderson, you and your family are welcome to join us. Got plenty!" Hayden smiled wider to them.

"Um...thank you, Hayden. That's very nice of you. We're just going to get changed and we'll be back." Maria, Anderson's wife said softly. Hayden nodded as they headed off down the path to their campsite while the others entered their RV's to quick shower and change into something more comfortable before returning outside to see Hayden holding another beer and working on flipping the foil wrapped food on the open fire. Anderson, his wife, and kids returned and relaxed in the extra chairs that Hayden had set up for them.

"You guys want any beers, soda, or juice then help yourselves: its all in the cooler under the table over there." Hayden offered lightly to them before taking another swig.

"Daddy, can we meet Toothless?" Asked Brenna softly.

"It's up to Hayden kids. It's his dragon..." Anderson replied, Hayden heard of course as he placed the bottle down on the table and walked over to them couching down.

"You want to meet Toothless?" Hayden asked while the two kids nodded, Hayden not stood up and offered his hands to for them to take as he walked them over towards the stable where Toothless was laying down-Hayden put his hand out to Toothless who pressed his nose to the palm then smiled a gummy smile to him and the two kids with him. "This is Toothless, my Night Fury and best friend. Tooth, this is Brenna and Liam: Anderson's kids." Hayden introduced gently.

"He's so cool...I want to find a Night Fury and be just like you, the hero in Daddy's stories!" Liam said happily as Toothless lightly nudged the boy's face. The group watching the scene tensed up a bit, Hayden had been really edgy about being called a hero lately and they wondered if he'd get upset again-but oddly enough he didn't, he only chuckled a bit while Toothless went back to eating his fish.

"Say, did your Daddy ever tell you how the Dragon Rider Hero became a dragon rider?" Hayden asked them with a smile, they shook their heads as Hayden picked them both up, one in each arm and returned to his camping chair with both kids on a knee. "It was four years ago when the young soldier had just come off a very dangerous mission of six days in an enemy forest with all kinds of wild dragons. There was a team of people on the other side of the forest waiting to get the soldier and his team out safely." Hayden began as both kid's eyes lit up. The others decided to sit around and listen in while Hayden told the story of how he met Toothless to these kids.

"Wow..." The kids gasped listening closely.

"It was a hard mission because the soldier was in charge of twenty-five other soldiers, to keep them safe from enemies and wild dragons. When they got to the other side of the forest, an enemy jumped out of the trees and tackled the soldier down trying to hurt him," The kid's eyes filled with worry now but continued to listen, "Then-out of nowhere there was a loud roar," Hayden paused as Toothless sat up and gave a loud screech and the kid's only giggled more. "Suddenly, A Night Fury jumped out of the trees and made the enemy run away in fear. The soldier thought he would get hurt too, but the dragon didn't attack him. It was concerned for him, it protected him from danger and then the two bonded and became the best of friends that no other force in the entire Archipelago can stand against. They protect one another, fight side by side, they soar the skies, and let nothing come between them. The truth is, that soldier had been a nothing without his dragon, and then when they became friends, the soldier was began believing in himself and became stronger. Now they stand up to protect each other and the people they care about most." Hayden told the kids.

"The Dragon Rider Hero has people he cares about?" Liam asked.

"Of course. Everyone has someone they care about, and when a solider has someone to protect, there is no stopping him. I heard the dragon rider hero has amazing friends who stand with him in battle like his dragon does-that he has a father who is proud of him, a sister he'd do anything for, and a beautiful girlfriend who he would die for." Hayden smiled.

"Does he have a family of his own too, like a wife and kids?" Brenna asked.

"I don't think so but I bet you anything that his beautiful girlfriend and him will get married one day and start a family of their own when that soldier finishes fighting all the battles he has to in order to keep everyone safe." Hayden winked.

"Uncle Hiccup?" Liam tilted his head now.

"What is it kiddo?" Hayden replied gently.

"Are you the hero from Daddy's stories?" Brenna finished.

"I might be a soldier and ride a Night Fury but I'm not a hero kids. I'm just someone who fights for what is right and tries to make the future better. A true hero isn't measured by their strength, its measured by their heart. The heart is the strongest part of the body because without the heart, the rest doesn't work. The heart isn't just something the beats inside of you, it's what drives you because of all the people it holds for you to want to protect." Hayden informed softly. Avery just beamed watching Hayden with these kids-he was so good with them, and what he said was amazing. "Now run along and play." Hayden set them down as he got up to check the food. Anderson got up and put his hand on Hayden's shoulders while he was turning the the foil wraps again and checking them.

"Thank you for that." Anderson said gently.

"I didn't do anything, that was a true story. That's how I met Toothless." Hayden shrugged.

"But you didn't crush their vision of a hero. I know you don't feel like one but you defined a hero yourself...It's not strength, its your heart and you Hayden...have a huge one." Anderson said as he passed Hayden is beer and the two clanked them to sit down and relax.


	43. Went Too Far

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

43; Went Too Far

The night was pretty calm after Hayden talked to his unofficial niece and nephew: as so named by Anderson and his wife now. Hayden didn't mind, it was kind of nice to be called an uncle-even if they were calling him Uncle Hiccup instead of Uncle Hayden, they were adorable so he didn't knock it. The dinner he ended up making was something called _foil wraps_ : food cut up and cooked all together in a foil wrap, cooked for thirty minutes on an open flame. It was amazing with melted cheese in it and most impressive too, they had no idea Hayden was so creative in meals. Hayden and Anderson both drank two beers so by Avery's count: Hayden had six beers in the last few hours since leaving the pool and it was only a guess to how many shots he'd had but given he was giggling up a storm and laughing, she had to assume he was drunk by now. She'd only had a beer so far, she was keeping an eye on him: she didn't know if she liked how much he was drinking lately.

It seemed to of picked up a lot since the day of the picnic after Ritka died, he only took one shot that day but admitted that all the guys had gone out and gotten shit-faced at the bar-after sneaking off base, which she'd been lucky enough to see live now of Hayden singing while drunk and he was fantastic at it. Regardless she was worried for him: his temper kicked up at random and it was all linked to people calling him a hero. He was one: he ended the war with Afghanistan and sent home thousands of soldiers. Why wasn't he proud of that? Right now it was only about 8:30pm and everyone was having a good time. "Harry, I think it's time to get the kids to sleep." Maria said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder lightly.

"But we're not tired..." Brenna yawned.

"Oh I think you are, little missy." Anderson chuckled going over to to pick Brenna up while Maria got Liam into her arms.

"Can we get a bedtime story first?" Liam mumbled tiredly.

"Don't I always give one?" Anderson said.

"Can Uncle Hiccup tell it this time?" Liam asked, Anderson looked towards Hayden who nodded and got up.

"I'll follow back to your site, unless you want me to tell them here and you can carry 'em back?" Hayden offered.

"Well I think you've had more than me so maybe you tell it here so I don't have to worry if you black out while walking." Anderson stated.

"Trust me, Anderson...I'm fine but hey, your call," Hayden shrugged while he leaned back in the camping chair finishing his seventh beer now while both kids were placed in his lap and leaned against him with another yawn. "I just going to assume that you want a Dragon Rider Hero one?" the two young children nodded as the rest of the group came to sit around and listen again.

"Will you tell one of the first time that the Dragon Riding Hero saved his team in war?" Brenna asked, Hayden flinched almost and didn't talk at first. Anderson knew why, Hayden's first time saving his team was when he shot the kid.

"Kids how about...one where the Dragon Riding Hero...um..." Anderson was stuck.

"It's okay, Anderson...I got this." Hayden offered a small smile, "It was four years ago, right after he'd met his dragon and bonded with him. He aced all his soldier training and got a really big promotion but that same day of his graduation, he was sent off to war. Six months in, there was a big fight when he was with his unit. It was six men including himself, his dragon had to stay behind though so the team could remain hidden and stealthy. The mission was fine but then there was a loud explosion that made them all hit the ground," Hayden started.

"Was everyone okay?" Liam asked now.

"Everyone was okay, just someone got knocked unconscious. They all took cover when the enemies started firing their weapons, it was chaotic and loud but the dragon rider didn't panic: he saved his friend who was knocked out and had been laying in the middle of the gunfire. He called his base to get them out, when it came, everyone rushed to get in the chopper and get away. But an enemy came out and tried to shoot the rider's friend in the back so he jumped out and hit the guy, then got shot in the arm. He was scared, he'd never been shot before and it hurt him bad. The two soldiers fought until finally the dragon rider hit the enemy so hard in the face it knocked him out and the rider was able to meet up with his team and got them all out safely." Hayden explained.

Sure it was a lie, but he didn't care. He wouldn't destroy their vision, he couldn't. "Was the rider okay after he got hurt?" Brenna asked lightly.

"He was because his friends helped him and he recovered." Hayden nodded.

"Have you ever done something like that, Uncle Hiccup? Saved your whole team, Daddy says you always save your team even if you get hurt. Have you ever been shot before?" Brenna asked.

"More times than I can count and yes, I've saved my team a lot of times, it's my job to protect them." Hayden answered.

"But have you ever gotten hurt saving a friend? Like the dragon rider in the story?" Both kids asked together now. Hayden sighed closing his eyes.

"Yes...A very, very good friend of mine..." Hayden said remembering when he saved Tarelto-who had been unconscious after the explosion, and then Matthews-who he saved from being shot. Anderson came over and took the kids.

"And that's enough for one night kids. We're here all week, I'm sure if you be good than Uncle Hiccup will tell you more stories about the dragon rider hero another night. I've heard they are really close," Anderson stated lightly as the kids nodded. "Thank Uncle Hiccup for the story..."

"Thank you, Uncle Hiccup! You're the best!" The two kids said as they were carried off by Anderson and Maria beside him back to their campsite. Hayden stood up checking his watch, it was closer to 9pm now.

"Hayden, are you okay?" Avery asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hayden smiled lightly. Avery kissed him now as he pulled her into his lap and continued it, her cheeks flushed with a blush but didn't stop. They kept up the making out until Anderson returned fifteen minutes later and blinked at the sight before him.

"Wife said I could hang until quiet hours." Anderson mentioned, Hayden broke the kiss with Avery and motioned for him to come sit down around the fire. "Brought the the guitar, thought we could do some songs. Why don't you lead off, Haddock. You're always good with that shit," Anderson offered it to him.

"I don't sing." Hayden remarked.

"Bull. Theo showed me the video when you and the others snuck off base, should'a called me. Would'a joined in." Anderson chuckled out softly.

"Please Hayden, I love your voice..." Avery said with gentle eyes.

"Fine," Hayden sat up as Avery got off him while he took the guitar carefully and set it up on his knee while trying to think of something to use.

"Hey, how about the one you wrote? The one after the first tour ended?" Theo suggested.

"Not really campfire worthy, kind'a depressing, Theo..." Hayden mentioned.

"So what, got a better idea?" Theo offered now.

"I suppose not. Alright then..." Hayden began to play the notes as his eyes closed. **(Insert song: I Just Came Back From A War by Daryl Worley)** , when he finished the song he just sighed.

"You wrote that?" Ethan asked.

"Yep, after the first tour when I was stationed at Fort Dreki..." Hayden nodded, he checked his watch then handed the guitar back to Anderson as he got up-he finished the rest of his beer, and tossed the bottle into the garbage. "I'm going to bed." he stated firmly then kissed Avery's forehead and entered the camper.

"Feeling like I should talk to him..." Anderson mentioned.

"I got it, Anderson. Thank you though." Avery smiled as she went into the camper after him.

(Inside the RV)

Avery checked the the bed area and didn't see him there, she noticed the bathroom door was shut and assumed he was in there. Avery grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and set them up on the small camper table, after a minute-Hayden came out of the bathroom and looked at her. "You tired too?" Hayden asked her.

"I know you're not tired, Hayden. It's not even 9:30pm yet but I could tell you wanted to break away from the group to sit in here and think by yourself. Thought I'd offer you some company, maybe you tell me what's wrong over a beer?" Avery offered lightly to him, motioning to the seat on the couch beside her.

"I've had eight beers, and two shots. You sure a ninth beer is a good idea?" Hayden inquired.

"It's not like we're driving anywhere tonight, come on. Talk to me." Avery smiled. Hayden shrugged as he sat down beside her and cracked both tops off of their beers and took a long drink from his-Avery just sipped a little from hers.

"I'm not a hero, Avery...And I'm sick of being called one..." Hayden sighed.

"You ended the war babe, that's pretty big." Avery tried.

"Because I was beyond enraged when you got stabbed for my sake...The gave up because they don't wanna deal with Alpha Toothless or that many dragons again..." Hayden closed his eyes. "It doesn't make me a hero."

"The more you say you aren't the more it makes you one because denying something that is true makes you humble. You know deep down, it feels good to know that war is over and you're home now." Avery said putting her hand on his shoulder as he looked over at her. "Let them call them what they believe you are and you just be you, regular old Hayden Haddock." Avery added gently.

"I'm not sure I know who he is anymore...I'm not who I used to be, Avery," Hayden looked away from her as he stood up to walk away but she grabbed his hand and stood up with him to stop him.

"Then I'll tell you. Hayden Haddock is a kind, caring, gentle man with a heart of gold. He's loyal, selfless, courageous, strong, smart-although a sarcastic little shit sometimes, and above all...he's got a smile that sets my heart, body, and soul on fire. And if you had changed at all, then you wouldn't be able to make me this happy. You're still you, Hayden. And I still love you as much as the day I kissed your cheek before you left that day," Avery leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Hayden said as he deepened the kiss more with her, she melted into it as his arms wrapped around her figure-pulling her close to him as their tongues began a battle for dominance.

 **(So, lemon warning below)**

Hayden felt his body set ablaze during the kiss, his hands roamed her body until he reached the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head-she didn't fight him as the kiss continued while he got his own off and pressed their bodies closer together. Hayden lifted her up as her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the camper wall then continued moving until they reached their bed where he laid her down and kept himself on top of her. Hayden deepened the kisses more passionately, fierce, and rough but he didn't hear any complaints from her so he kept going. Hayden lifted her slightly to get her bra off, once the article of clothing was removed-he tossed it carelessly out of his way and his hands rested on her breasts to massage them while his kissed moved to her neck-this made her moan out of course.

"Hayden!" She gasped when she felt his hand unbutton her pants and then pull down the zipper to loosen then. Hayden broke the kiss long enough to pull her pants and underwear down to get the clothes from her body. Avery leaned up to get his lips again as she unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned the pants and pulled his zipper down to remove his pants from him-now both of them were naked. Hayden's hand slipped down her smooth body to her womanhood and massaged it up and down before teasing her clit to get louder moans from her. Afterwards he slid two fingers within her core and began to finger her fast, her moaning and breathing became erratic. While in the middle of this, Hayden moved his head between her legs to eat her out and lick at her clit which drove Avery mad with pleasure. "Gods, yes..." She moaned out.

He didn't stop, he removed his fingers and moved back up to kiss her-while Avery's hand moved lower to stroke his hardened length making him groan and pant. No more than five minutes later, both lost in pleasure, lust, and complete intoxication-Hayden was over her with her legs spread apart while his length was positioned at her entrance. Hayden kissed her deeply as he pushed fast and deep inside her, Avery cringed hard while her nails dug into his arms. Hayden hissed as he sat back on his knees and lifted her legs up with his arms and began thrusting hard and fast within her, her whimpers returned to moans and he began as well. Hayden's thrusts were deep, fast, hard and Avery didn't care. Neither of them did. The bed sheets were a mess, all over the place-as were the pillows.

There was no time keeping of their drunken stupor sex, it was just a few position changes, and a lot of moaning and panting. At some point, neither could hold on anymore as Hayden was about to finish and so was Avery. He was laying over her using his arms as an anchor to keep his thrusts the ways she seemed to be enjoying them. Her nails dug into his back hard leading scratch marks-and some slightly bleeding as she arched and moaned out loudly, Hayden gave only a few powerful thrusts before he groaned out in pleasure and released within her core. Hayden lowered himself more to lay there, he kissed her before pulling out and laying beside her. Both laid there, panting a few minutes then blackness took over.

 **(End lemon)**

When the lights of morning crept into the camper windows of their room she began to wake her up. She had a splitting headache, felt sick to her stomach, and was completely naked and sore as shit. She brought a hand to her head as she opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was naked. Completely naked. Anytime her and Hayden messed around she usually always put a shirt and underwear in. Glancing over to her sleeping boyfriend, he was still naked too. Something wasn't right here. Both of them always remembered to get dressed before going to sleep, did they mess around last night? Last thing she remembered was talking to him, then it was nothing but a blur. Avery rubbed her eyes as she looked around more clearly: clothes, theirs specifically were strewn about haphazardly around the room. She saw Hayden's back and saw the scratches there, the marks on his arms too. Had she done that? What...the hell had they done last night?

She saw Hayden knocked out peacefully still, she checked his watch which showed her the time was 10am. It was that late already? She was sore and looked over her body slowly until she reached between her legs and realized how sore _that_ was and moving the blanket she gasped with wide eyes. There was blood. There was...blood between her legs, and on the sheets. She wasn't due for her period, it was always irregular too but regardless. She hadn't had any symptoms of getting her period. She tried to think back: they had been drinking, talking, then they started kissing-he took her shirt off, then his own, they hit the bed and it was a blur from there. She began to pant with worry as it became more clear that they might have had sex. Nervous and scared, she reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hay-Hayden?..." She asked. He didn't make a sound so she shook him harder. "Hayden! Hayden, wake up..." Avery said to him.

Slowly Hayden moved a bit as he groaned and turned his head to see her sitting there, "What is it babe? It's only," he checked his watched, "10am...Shit, it's ten already?" now he saw her worried face and pushed himself up more, "Avery, what's wrong?"

"Hayden...what...happened last night?" Avery asked.

"Campfire, drinking-a lot of it, talking to you and...crashing here on bed? I don't know, kind of a blur to me babe. Why?" Hayden asked now.

"Because we're both naked...you're back is covered in scratches. I'm...really sore down there," She motioned to her womanhood as Hayden's eyes began to widen, "and there's dried blood between my legs and...on the sheets. I didn't...get my period..." Avery whimpered a bit as Hayden sat straight up in bed now.

"Avery," He began slowly, "Just what the hell are you saying to me right now?" he asked.

"Hayden I-I think we had sex last night when we were drunk..." Avery replied, Hayden's eyes went wider at the words. He'd feared that would be the answer and now it was. Nothing else made sense, they couldn't remember what happened after talking over a beer. He couldn't even find words to speak at the moment, he got out of bed-slipped on his boxers and pants, located a shirt and left the bedroom area in a hurry. Hayden made it outside to see all their friends already up, dressed and relaxing.

"Hey hey, there he is. Finally wake up from your wild night?" Dylan asked. Wild night?

"You two started going at it around 9:45pm, don't think it stopped til 12:30am. Camille stayed in the RV with us, Seth and Theo slept in the tent with TJ and Felix." Ethan chuckled. Hayden gripped his head, so he did have sex with her when they were wasted. Hayden rushed over to Toothless and got on his back.

"Dude, what's wrong?" TJ asked.

"Camille, Jasmine, Rachel, Heather...go make sure Avery is okay..." Hayden said before taking off. He needed to get out of there, he needed to think but he wanted to yell out that he was a fucking idiot for letting it happen. He got drunk, and slept with Avery: the two of them had full blown sex last night while drunk and neither of them could remember a damn thing. Hayden reached Anderson's site and got off Toothless rushing to the pop-up camper set up there, he knocked on the door quickly. Maria answered the door with a smile and saw Hayden there, looking terrified and out of breath.

"Hayden dear, what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"I need...to see Harry, please..." Hayden asked, she nodded stepping aside to let him in. Anderson was already up and beside him.

"Kids, let's go outside and see Toothless...If that's okay with you, Hayden." Maria asked, Hayden just nodded as she left with the two kids.

"Hayden, what's the matter?" Anderson asked quickly.

"I did something really stupid and I didn't know where else to go..." Hayden admitted.

"What...did you do?" Anderson said leading him to the couch to sit down.

"I slept with Avery." Hayden said.

"Don't you sleep with her every-," Anderson started.

"No, Anderson. I _SLEPT_ with her. I had sex with her while we were both drunk out of our minds and I can't remember a thing! I just got woken up to being told we were both naked, she was sore, and there was blood between her legs-and not because of a period. What the fuck do I do...I didn't...want this to happen. I didn't want to have sex with her until we were ready, and certainly not while wasted..." Hayden held his head in frustration, just about on the brink of tears too.

"Hayden, listen to me. I know what happened is upsetting, and scares you but you can't take back what happened. How's Avery taking it?" Anderson asked.

"I don't know...as soon as she said the words ' _we had sex last night_ ' I was gone on Toothless. I just...freaked out and...I don't even know if I can face her after this..." Hayden said with his head on the table.

Anderson sighed, "Was it protected?"

"It was drunk sex, Anderson...What the hell do you think? No, it wasn't. Why the fuck do you think I'm freaking out this bad? Gods, what if I got her pregnant..." Hayden buried his face in his hands. Anderson patted his shoulder now.

"I know this isn't going to be what you want to hear, but you need to hear it. I understand you're scared and worried, probably mad at yourself but you have to think who else is a factor in this: Avery. She woke up just as scared and shocked as you did, and you left her there while you escaped to me. It was drunk sex, both of you were drunk and it happened. You can't take it back now. But what you do need to do is go back there and talk to her about it. Drunk sex can be incredibly long and rough, and I can tell from your arms that she did a number on you but did you check to make sure you didn't hurt her?" Hayden's eyes widened.

"Oh Gods...I'm such an idiot!" Hayden said.

"Go talk to her, make sure she is alright and then sit down and talk about things. You'll probably start recalling things as you wake up more and talk about it. And if you're worried she's pregnant, have her take a test in a few weeks. Then you'll know for sure. But you can't hide out here, it's like war brother...You can't run from it, hide from it, you have to face it. And if you're freaking out this bad, imagine how she feels right now with you taking off. She probably blames herself...Go back and talk to her okay? I'm sure it will work out." Anderson told him.

"I hope you're right..." Hayden said as he took a few more minutes to get himself back together, Anderson was right. He bailed on Avery and that wasn't fair to her. Hayden exited the camper and got back on Toothless then took to the sky getting back to his site, the others just stared confused or in shock. Hayden ignored it as he made his way to the RV door and walked inside seeing the girls with Avery at the table. "Can you give us a few minutes?" They nodded and left the RV, leaving only Hayden and Avery there looking at one another. Hayden took a deep breath and moved closer to her, he just prayed this talk went okay. That's all he wanted right now, was to get through this talk and have things be okay again.


	44. I Hate You

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

44; I Hate You

Avery had been just as shocked as Hayden was to find out what they'd done-that they had sex while drunk, but she didn't get dressed in under ten seconds and bail on her dragon at the news. How could she? Avery was really sore still from the night before, so after Hayden left she just sat on the bed crying for a bit before Camille knocked on the door asking if they could come in-Avery got herself dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a basic tee shirt before allowing it. Camille, Jasmine, Heather, and Rachel all came in slowly as they saw Avery just crying lightly on the couch. She told the girls everything that she could remember and how she realized they'd had sex last night, how she woke Hayden up and told him but he freaked out and rushed off without a word. The girls confirmed that when they were on their way to bed around 10:30pm they heard the noises and decided not to dare enter so they made more room in the second RV while Seth and Theo stayed in the tent.

"It'll be okay, Avery...He's...probably just mad at himself for getting that drunk..." Jasmine stated rubbing her back a little.

"But he just...took off. I'm mad at me too for getting that drunk: he even said him drinking a ninth beer might not of been a good idea but I told him it'd be fine...Gods, it's all my fault," she cried more.

"No it's not. You guys were drunk, you couldn't have known it would go that far...He'll be back soon and you two can talk about it. Just relax until then...and drink some water," Rachel offered lightly. With warning-Toothless was heard landing outside, Camille checked the window near the table to see that Hayden was back and heading right to the camper.

"He's back," Camille pointed out, then the door opened and Hayden walked in: he looked calm but scared nevertheless.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Hayden asked the girls: they nodded as Camille, Rachel, Jasmine, and Heather filed out and left. Avery looked at him, ashamed at what they'd done together and then started to cry again. Hayden moved beside her and hugged her tightly. "Ssh, it's okay. It's alright, Avery...We'll figure this out. I'm sorry I took off..." he said softly.

"Why...did you?" Avery asked him, wiping her eyes.

"I just...got scared, nervous, mad-at me, not you..." Hayden admitted to her.

"You told me another beer wasn't a good idea and I pushed you anyway..." Avery lowered her head.

"I was drunk before that beer, it's my fault. I should've known better than to start making out with you knowing how riled up it gets both of us..." Hayden sighed now.

"I kissed you first," Avery reminded.

"But I didn't stop it. I didn't stop any of last night and I'm sorry...I never wanted to have sex with you, not this soon at least. I wanted us to be ready," Hayden sighed and stared into her eyes gently.

"So you regret sleeping with me then..." Avery frowned.

"No...I regret sleeping with you while we were drunk. I didn't want our first time to be because we were so intoxicated that we blacked out right after the fact-then in the morning couldn't remember a damn thing. I wanted us to be ready, Avery-as in both consenting, aware...I wanted to make love to you, not fuck like dragons in heat..." Hayden told her.

"So what do we do about this? We can't take it back," Avery asked.

"Well the first thing I need to do is make sure you're okay...You said there was blood on the between your legs and on the sheets?" Hayden asked: she nodded as he got up and went to check the bed. It wasn't a lot of blood and he assumed he knew what it was because of what they'd been doing. "It's just from your hymen being broken when I entered you-I've read some women can bleed a little from it. Let me see your arms and back...You scratched the hell outta me, I want to make sure I didn't mark you..." Hayden said to her. Avery stood up as she removed her shirt and stood with her back to him: he didn't see anything on her back but along her neck and lips were bruised from hard kisses.

"And there's a few bruises on my legs from...where you held my legs..." Avery informed lightly as she put her shirt back on and faced him now.

"How much of last night can you remember?..." he asked now.

"Well, I remember coming in here and having a beer with you. We talked about how you were feeling with everyone calling you a hero. You tried to leave because you said you didn't know who you were anymore, but I stopped you and told you that you were still you. After that...I kissed you, you took my shirt off, then your own. You picked me up and pressed back to the wall before we went to the bedroom. I can't remember more than that right now..." Avery stated softly.

"I'm starting to recall more too. I remember getting to the bed, taking off your bra, then pants and underwear. I fingered you a while, then ate you out. You took my pants off...Then I think after you stroked me a few times we just got into it. I just wish I could remember if I hurt you when I entered you..." Hayden sighed a bit.

"Well I'm...really sore down there. I remember being in a lot of pain before it turned into pleasure..." Avery pointed out.

"I'm so sorry..." Hayden said lightly as he held her close to him in her arms.

"It's okay...I'll heal...So what now...obviously don't...ever do this again." Avery asked as Hayden kissed her forehead as they both headed out of the RV and the others were just quiet watching them come down the two steps and sit at the picnic table.

"Obviously...as for actually having sex again, well I think we should just hold off a while. I go back to base in two weeks and so you can heal. We can be better prepa—Shit, that's right...We were unprotected last night," Hayden said, remembering that fact now.

"Yeah...I actually checked the bedroom after you left to see if maybe we had but didn't see any condoms..." Avery admitted now.

"How worried about this should I be?" Hayden asked her now.

"About what?..." Camille questioned.

Hayden sighed glancing towards Camille, then Avery, "About you ending up pregnant, Avery. When was your last period?" he asked now.

"It's irregular, Hayden...you know I don't always get it every month..." Avery replied.

"Did you get it this month, that's all I need to know," Hayden asked.

"And how would you know if you're in the clear by knowing her period?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Because women with a normal period as is every twenty-one to twenty-eight days will ovulate two weeks after her period. Women with irregular however, have less of a chance to ovulate. If he knows she didn't get her period this month then she should be be fine," Jasmine stated.

"I got it three weeks ago..." Avery told him softly.

"Well that's a little relief...we should've just missed your ovulation then," Hayden said as he held her hand.

"Take a test in test in two weeks anyway dear," Maria, Anderson's wife said as Hayden looked over to see them reaching the campsite now. "I had irregular periods too and both times when I wasn't trying, I got pregnant. My doctor said it's due to late ovulation because of the prolonged cycle times."

Hayden looked at her now, "I...didn't know that. So there's no way to know if she is or isn't for a few weeks?"

"Two weeks should be more than enough time. I always went by symptoms but every woman is different. Just pick up a home test in two weeks and take it first thing in the morning," Maria said softly.

"And that way you know before we have to get back to base," Anderson added with a nod.

"You feel any different, Avery...you call me. I mean it..." Hayden told her.

"You'd be the first one I call anyway...I'm sure it's fine, Hayden...It'll be okay. Don't stress out..." Avery tried to comfort him.

"Avery, I'd like to remind you I'm still in the military and even with one war over, there is a worse one about seven hours away that I could still get deployed to at anytime and if you're pregnant...I'm allowed to stress out if you're pregnant and I'm deployed where I can't see you, or come to appointments, or any of that...That's not how I want us having our first baby to go. I want to be home, I want to be with you, without the worry of having to ship out again for what would be my fourth tour of duty...don't tell me not to stress out right after last night when there is a chance you're pregnant." Hayden stated as he got up up and kissed her head, he went inside to change his clothes and come back out without a shirt on.

"Odin almighty, Avery...what the hell did you do to the poor boy?" Anderson asked seeing the marks on Hayden's back now. "And when the fuck did you get a tattoo, Hayden?"

"Wait, what!?" Camille screeched as she moved and looked at Hayden's back now: on his back was a tattoo-and in a pair of angel wings with words reading ' **On The Wings Of Our Fallen, We Will Soar To Victory** '.

"That? I've had that since Oivind passed away, because it's the line I came up with. Motivation motto if you would." Hayden shrugged.

"That was four years ago, how have none of us ever seen it before now?" Avery asked, also shocked.

"You tell me how often you catch me shirtless and staring at my back?" Hayden remarked.

"True." Hayden rolled his eyes as he put his earbuds in, started his music and jogged off.

"I feel like he's mad at me..." Avery sighed.

"He's not, just stressed out. Take it from someone who knows what it's like to worry about his pregnant wife while in the military. He's mad at himself for letting last night happen even though he knows that while drunk, there was nothing to stop it unless your friends came in and the rest of us were just as drunk. That and Hayden must have hit the lock by accident because we couldn't get in," Anderson stated softly.

"Just let him run, Avery...he loves it and does it every morning unless he's wounded or sick," Theo chuckled. Avery nodded as she sighed: even though she told Hayden not to worry, she actually was worried about being pregnant. Hayden was right, she didn't want them having their first child while he was still at risk to be deployed again. But all she or him could do was wait until two weeks passed so she could take a test and find out for sure.

(Two Weeks Later)

Their vacation ended just a few days after Hayden and Avery's drunken night together, mainly because Hayden was riddled with worry about her being pregnant and all around wasn't enjoying himself anymore-that and Camille, Felix, and Rachel got sick. Two weeks had passed since they returned home, and it was the day right before Hayden and the others had to return to Fort Dreki so it was the day Hayden was making Avery take the pregnancy test because he had to know before he went back. Anderson had come over for support, but the other guys and girls were off enjoying time before tomorrow. Hayden picked up the test for Avery to take, and now they were sitting at Hayden's house first thing in the morning while Camille and Gerald were home too: and it was only 7:30am.

"Thanks for coming over, Anderson..." Hayden told him while Avery was in the bathroom.

"Haddock, I've told ya a million times if not more-you're like a brother to me and I'll always be here for you. Besides, how can I not be here to find out if I'm gonna be an uncle to your kid like you are to mine?" Anderson, Hayden glanced over arching a very un-amused brow to his friend. "Too soon?"

"The day I become a father, you're an uncle by default but that still don't mean I want a kid right now. If she is then hoo-rah I'll be happy and celebrate but still-and again, this isn't how I wanted it to happen. If she's not, we're just going to be on our toes from now on..." Hayden sighed, in the silence the toilet flushed and Hayden got up moved to the bathroom door as Avery came out.

"It says to wait three minutes..." Avery said softly, "I left it on the counter for now," she added afterwards.

"So while we wait, can I inquire what you plan to do if she is, son?" Gerald asked.

"That's a really stupid question, Dad. What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna be there as much as I can," Hayden sighed.

"You should quit to take care of your family that way they don't have to ever run the risk of losing you." Gerald huffed.

"Dad, don't start. Swear to God if you start then we'll have serious problems. I'm not quitting: I'll make it work...just like Anderson does," Hayden mumbled.

"Well excuse me if I'm not thrilled to find out my son got wasted with his girlfriend, had unprotected sex, and is now worrying about becoming a parent at only twenty-one years old. I swear, you do everything behind my back. Joining the military, this, and that tattoo!" Gerald stated.

"I don't tell you because you don't approve or just start arguing with me. Now will you stop," Hayden asked, he looked over at Avery who was just sitting there nervously. He took her hand and kissed her cheek, "It will be okay. No matter what happens, I'm still your boyfriend and I'm still going to be by your side," he assured her as she smiled a bit and nodded to him.

"I think it's been three minutes now..." Avery said after another minute or so passed in the utter silence as she got up and he went with her towards the bathroom. She lifted the test and took a deep breath-then seeing the result she finally let it out and looked towards Hayden as he'd been standing outside the doorway to wait for her. "Negative. It's negative, I'm not pregnant," she said softly to him. Hayden let out the breath he'd been holding in as Avery showed him the test and he smiled in relief: Avery tossed the test and Hayden hugged her tightly. He could feel she was maybe just a little upset that she wasn't-because he knew how much she wanted a family with him.

"One day, babe. When we're ready, we'll have a family. I promise," Hayden said softly to her as she nodded and hugged him back.

"Well?" Anderson asked while the two returned.

"She's not pregnant," Hayden said now as Camille got up and hugged them both, then Anderson hugged Avery and patted Hayden's back.

"Now I hope you two learned something from all this and won't have sex again until you're ready to have a family," Gerald stated, "One you can be home for. Don't want to end up like your friend's fiancee and daughter who no longer have him." Hayden flinched and froze. Camille whipped her head around to her father.

"How could you say something like that?!" Camille asked him quickly.

"Well it's the truth. Didn't another one of your friends have a baby on the way before he was killed? Eli was it? Or was it Daryl? I only know because I was at the cemetery visiting your mother and I saw his girlfriend there. She was about five months pregnant then," Gerald remarked.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Hayden yelled making Avery, Anderson, and Camille back up. "I hate you! You fuckin' know how much my friends meant to me, how much it hurt then and still hurts now to know they are gone-and you still fucking bring it up, I'm sick of this! I think I would have preferred you not being proud of me the rest of your life rather than you talk about my friends who all died either by accident or saving MY life! Fuck you, I hate so Gods damn much and I never want to see you again. Don't call me, don't write to me, just stay the hell out of my life for good. As far as you're concerned from now on, I Am Dead To You!" Hayden stormed out of the house. He briefly caught sight of his friends before getting on Toothless and taking off angrily.

"Why would you say something like that to him!? You know how much it hurts him, Dad! You saw it when Steven died, how upset he was. Steven died saving his life, and the platoon's lives. Eli was shot and caught in a blast that Hayden couldn't save him from, and Daryl took a bullet to save Hayden-and then died in his arms. He watched Jason kill himself! He almost killed himself after that, and you insist on pushing him!" Camille cried as she shoved her father away.

"He wouldn't have killed himself, Camille. Don't be so dramatic..." Gerald sighed.

"Actually, Mr. Haddock, he might have. Because I was the one who put him on suicide watch when he returned to Afghanistan, and he admitted he wanted to kill himself so he didn't have to feel the pain anymore. And if you just brought all that back up again and he hurts himself at all-well, you're a lawyer. Why not look up assisted suicide, because it is a crime and the military will pursue such a charge for you assisting in the death of a soldier who ended the war. I never believed Hayden when he said you didn't support him, I didn't believe a father could do such a thing-but now I see why he never wanted to talk to you," Anderson stated as he left the house, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go make sure my brother is alright." He got on his Nightmare to go after Hayden.

"Seth...can I come stay with you and your parents? I refuse to live here," Camille asked as she saw Seth enter the house now.

"Sure can, cuz. Way to go, Uncle Gerald! He's suffered enough: he shouldn't have to feel like he's hated at home when he just got back from his third tour of duty," Seth informed Gerald sarcastically. Camille went upstairs to pack her suitcase: she grabbed anything she wanted to take then left with Seth, TJ, and Felix in Seth's car. Avery only shook her head at Gerald before leaving with Heather and Rachel in Rachel's car. Ethan, Dylan and Heather left in Dylan's: Gerald was left alone in the empty house after smacking himself in the face.

"What have I done?" he asked himself after plopping on the couch with his face buried in his hands. He never meant to hurt Hayden, he just didn't want his loved ones to have to go through what his friend's lovers and families were going through. Gerald clearly realized that he said it the wrong way, and now his son, his daughter, and the others they knew hated him for what he said to Hayden because he very well could have relapsed his son's entire recovery: he just prayed he hadn't because he'd never forgive himself if he lost Hayden because he didn't think before speaking on a very sensitive subject about the friends Hayden had lost in battle.


	45. Blackout News

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

45; Blackout News

 _-Hayden's POV-_

I seriously could not believe him and I didn't think I could forgive him this time: he went too far by talking about my fallen friends from the first Iraq tour, and I was beyond mad at him for it. It was bad enough I'd been stressed out for two and a half weeks wondering if Avery was pregnant or not-now he had to start his shit, and bring him my friends, my dead friends! I was so relieved when Avery's pregnancy test turned up negative: of course, I wanted a family with her, just not right away. She was still in school, I was in the military: that's no lifestyle for a baby. And Avery understood that, the moment couldn't last though when Dad had to make his remark about Avery and I waiting to have sex again-that way what happened to Ritka, didn't happen to Avery. Where she'd have the baby, and then suddenly I'd die leaving her alone. And what the fuck, Daryl's girlfriend was pregnant when he died? He'd never said anything to us about it. Way to make me feel more shitty about him dying to save my life.

But it didn't matter, all of my friends were dead except Theo. Sure I still had all of Alpha Fire, Delta Fire, Anderson, and Strike One but that didn't replace the lives lost in combat. After I took off with Toothless, I didn't care where I went-I just wanted to get away from Dad and that house. It took me months to accept what happened to Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, and Tarelto-which still haunted me, but Dad just had to bring them up to what? Give me a lesson in not having sex so my family wouldn't end up the same way? After an hour of flying around aimlessly, I found myself at the cemetery. Ritka and the others-including Oivind were buried here because it was their home island. How interesting had it been we all were from Berk? How strange it worked out we all ended up being on the same platoon, squad, and unit? And how weird it was that all of them were buried together as the plots had been arranged during funerals. I sat before them, all the same headstone with the boots, gun, and helmet engraving on the stone with their names, birth and death dates too.

The only thing that had changed was their dog tags had all been moved into clear, protective cases beside the stone belonging to that soldier. I just sat there looking at all of them: in my hand was a Four Loko, a generally sweet tasting, but strong alcohol. One can could give someone a buzz-which is exactly what I wanted right now and he really didn't care that it was only 8am. As Ritka or Lennox would of put it: it's five o'clock somewhere. I'd been sitting there for about fifteen minutes, the can was almost empty and I had an extra in Toothless's bag. My dragon lazily laid beside me, warbling with concern. I finished the rest of the can and sighed out with my eyes closed-then opened them when I heard the beating of wings coming from behind then it stopped after the dragon landed. "How did I know I'd find you here?" I didn't turn around, I knew it was Anderson.

"How did I know you'd come lookin for me after all that?" I retorted calmly.

"Because you're my brother and I worry about you," Harry said as he sat down beside me in the grass while I looked back to the stones before me. Harry now saw the can of Four Loko sitting in my hand and sighed. "It's not healthy to be drinking this early," he reminded me.

"It's not healthy for my Dad to keep bringing up my dead friends either..." I remarked.

"I know, we all do. Everyone left after you did: your sister is living with your cousin, aunt, and uncle now from what Avery texted me about. Avery is with Rachel, Jasmine, and Heather, the boys too. I think they went out for breakfast," Harry said now.

"You should be spending time with your wife and kids, Harry, not out here checkin on me. I'm fine...I ain't gonna try and kill myself or anything..." I closed my eyes now.

"I wasn't worried about that, I know you'd come find me if that were the case. You're still a very good friend of mine, practically family and I know how much it sucks to get reminded about people you've lost. My mom used to be the same way when I joined up ten years ago: always reminding me that I'd be next if I didn't quit, or she didn't want to be the next parent handed a folded flag. Had the same arguments, it's why I always stayed on base instead of go home until I met Maria when I was nineteen. We dated two years, it was hard with the military but we made it work." Harry smiled a bit.

"Yeah, then you got married and had two kids," I said.

"Did you you know I was twenty years old when Brenna was conceived and born? Maria got pregnant right before one of my tours, and first leave I got we ran off and eloped when she was five months pregnant. I was twenty-one when we had Liam," he chuckled a bit as I looked over at him.

"Kind'a like the pregnancy scare Avery and I just had, me being twenty-one and thinking our drunken night got her pregnant...I don't know how you do it. It'd scare me to death to not be home while she's pregnant..." I admitted.

"It scared me too, but I trusted her to keep me updated on things. But this is about you. Hayden I know what your father said was cold, heartless, and fucked up: even I yelled at him and said if you hurt yourself at all...then the military would have your back and press charges on him. I'm sure that like you, the pregnancy scare well, it scared him. You have to figure that he lost your mom to war too, and hearing that his son might have knocked up his girlfriend but was still in the military. He worries about Avery going through what he did, or what Ritka's girl and daughter are, or even Daryl's girl and child...It's a painful thing." Harry said.

"That doesn't excuse him saying it...A simple 'be careful' would have sufficed. He didn't have to bring them up, Anderson. He knows, you know, everyone knows how much all that hurt me and still does...He just never...thinks before he speaks and I hate it..." I sighed heavily.

"I understand, Hayden, he could have handled it a lot better than he did. But you shouldn't be out here by yourself sulking about because your Dad made you mad. You still have your sister, girlfriend, and friends who want to hang out before we go back to Fort Dreki tomorrow morning. Best enjoy it. You can't please them all, my brother, so stand with the ones who stand with you, don't fall to the ones who want to drag you down." Anderson patted my back with an arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks, Harry...seriously don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled as the two of us hugged before getting up and mounting out dragons and prepared to take off to find the others.

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

(The Next Day)

After Anderson helped Hayden again, they went and found the others. Hayden waited until his Dad was at work to sneak into the house and get his clothes and what not to take to Fort Dreki with him. Then the rest of the day was spent hanging out with them all. The next morning around 9am, Hayden hugged Avery tightly and kissed her, promising they'd see one another soon. He said goodbye to the others as he got on Toothless and took to the sky while the rest followed on their dragons. Dylan riding with Heather, and Ethan with Theo-since they didn't have their own dragons. After an hour or so of flying they reached the base and all got settled in again. Hayden actually ended up taking a long nap well through lunch and into dinner time after getting unpacked. All he could think was that he was grateful Avery wasn't pregnant-not in a bad way, just that when she did finally get pregnant with his kid, he wanted to be there with her to raise it.

(Two Weeks Later-Berk)

Avery was back in school again, a class all her own without Camille this time. She was honestly kind of bored, this class was all a review of the week she missed while on vacation, but thanks to Hayden knowing so much about dragons-she already knew all about. She'd heard from Hayden who was apparently busy working with Dylan and Ethan on their dragon training. A green male Gronckle had taken quite an interest in Dylan and the two bonded, same with Ethan and a Thunder Drum. Dylan named his Gronckle, Shattermaster while Ethan named his Thunder Drum, Boomblast. Avery chuckled remembering that she could only think how original it was. Avery knew Hayden's dragon training was tough, and he wouldn't let anyone move on unless they mastered the previous lesson with him. Who could argue with the man who rode a Night Fury? You couldn't. Avery also learned that true to Hayden's word: he refused to speak to his father and Camille was still living at Seth's house. Everyone seemed to be doing alright-except her.

The last two weeks since Hayden had left were miserable for her, and she kept chalking it up to just missing up a lot after he'd been home for three weeks after the war in Afghanistan had ended but now it was seeming like more as it wasn't stopping after the second week was beginning to come to a close. A week after Hayden left, she was really tired and getting sick at random, nothing serious just queasy at times. She left it alone and thought nothing of it but for this last week on top of being queasy and tired, she was also: emotional, moody, a little constipated, and her breasts were sore-which was anything but normal for her and slightly concerning. That night she tiredly made her way to her room after dinner and began to start on her homework but she just couldn't concentrate at all on it. Around 7:30pm, her phone rang and it was Hayden calling.

" _Hey Sky Eyes,"_ he greeted her lightly.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Avery asked with a slight yawn.

" _I'm good, just finished a lesson with Ethan and Dylan. How about you?"_ Hayden asked.

"I'm alright, little tired right now-might turn in early and do homework tomorrow morning," Avery said softly.

" _You've been tired the last few days at this hour babe. You sure you are feeling alright? Sounds like you're getting sick,"_ he said with some concern.

"I'm alright baby. It was a long day working with baby dragons, don't worry, I'm okay. If I start feeling worse, I'll go to the doctor okay?" Avery assured him.

" _Why don't you tell me how you feel, maybe I can help?"_ Hayden offered.

"Little queasy, tired, moody is all. I'm probably getting my period so I'll get some sleep before I snap at you-you know how I can get," Avery giggled a bit.

" _Sounds like a period to me, Mi'lady. Get some rest, a warm bath might help with cramps to. I love you."_

"I love you too. Night," Avery smiled then hung up and put the phone down, she saw there a few minutes before feeling her dinner rise in her throat-she quickly rushed to the bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach. She puked for at least twenty minutes before cleaning herself up and going back to her room to lay down with a hand on her forehead, she felt warm and groaned-lifting her phone she began to text Hayden that she was actually sick.

 _-So I just threw up for 20 mins in bathroom-_

 _ **-R u ok?-**_

 _-I think so, don't know where it came from...Mom thinks its a bug.-_

 _ **-If I was there, I'd make you soup and lay with you...Get some rest, drink water and crackers should help the puking...Let me know how you feel tomorrow okay? Sleep well, Sky Eyes. Text or call if you want to talk.-**_

Avery put her phone down on the charger and rolled over to go to sleep, praying she felt better in the morning.

(One Week Later)

Oh it hadn't gotten better, it was getting worse. She was nauseated or throwing up a lot, there was no sign of a period, her breasts were sore and sensitive, she was tired, emotional, and moody all the time-not to mention bloated, getting short of breath, and the newest was not being able to smell or eat foods she normally loved, she didn't know what the hell was wrong. Sitting in her room while her parents were out to dinner, she had her laptop on her legs as she began typing in her symptoms to the search bar-she didn't want to go to the doctor if it was nothing or could handle herself. In the search bar she'd typed: nausea, moody, tiredness, bloated, shortness of breath, and sore/sensitive breasts. Taking a deep breath, she pressed search and waited for the page to load.

Just as the page was coming up for her search she heard her phone ring in the kitchen-where she had forgotten it after making a sandwich for herself, she left her laptop on the table and got up to get it. "Hello?" Avery answered.

" _Hey babe. Taking a break in DT for now since Dylan went and stepped to close while Shattermaster was practicing his lava blast shots. Thought I'd see how you were doing?"_ Hayden said calmly.

"I'm okay, working on a paper that is due on Monday about Strike class dragons-which are nearly impossible to research because they are rare and don't let humans get close to them," Avery sighed.

" _Uh, you do know your boyfriend owns a Night Fury right? A strike class dragon..."_ Hayden reminded her.

"I know but I was still trying to find something else on my own. I'm working on the other classes first, Strike last so can I call you later about it if I find nothing?" Avery asked.

" _Of course you can. I should be back in the barrack by 8pm if the weather holds up, if not then I'll be back in by 6:30."_ Hayden said gently.

"Thanks babe, I better go for now. I got four more classes of dragon to write out before I get to Strike. Love you." After he said it back, she hung up and put it beside her as she pulled the laptop back into her lap and looked over the page that came up for possible reasons to her symptoms and the main one was something she hadn't been expecting: **Pregnancy; week by week symptoms**. Avery's eyes widened a bit, why...you that come up for her symptoms. That couldn't be right? Why would she be having pregnancy symptoms? Well it's not like it hadn't happened before a few months back when she flew to Afghanistan to see Hayden when they'd been broken up for two months and was worried about him. The medic there said it was some kind of mental thing that her brain tricked her body into thinking she was pregnant. As she scrolled down the article more she saw a full list of symptoms spread out between four and six weeks of pregnancy.

Avery's eyes ran over the symptoms of four and five weeks, starting to get a little nervous. Tiredness and slight queasy feeling were in the four week list, then the fifth week was more of what she'd already felt a week ago. Scrolling more she read comments from other users who had asked questions.

 _I have irregular periods and my boyfriend hates condoms so my boyfriend and I had sex eight weeks ago unprotected. My doctor always said I'd be okay since with my messed up cycle it would be almost impossible for me to get pregnant until my period got regulated with medication to bring it on and induce ovulation. My boyfriend was worried, so I took a test three weeks after we had sex to make sure I wasn't pregnant and it came out negative but now it's been eight weeks since sex and I'm still having some pregnancy symptoms over the last few weeks. Could the test of been wrong?_

That was...odd. Avery ignored it and read down farther to where a doctor had answered the question.

 _With irregular periods, unprotected sex can still result in pregnancy as in most cases the woman will just ovulate later than normal. It is harder to pinpoint these exact times, however it doesn't mean you are in the clear. If you are not actively trying to have a baby, couples engaged in sexual intercourse should be using protection of both a condom or spermicide for the male and for female, birth control of some kind: the IUD's would be best. Most home tests are accurate when used correctly. A woman should wait until she's missed her period to test for pregnancy and best to use first urine of the morning when doing so. As for irregular periods, it can be hard to know when to take since there is no schedule: the best thing you can do if you're unsure is wait four to five weeks to test with a home test. Testing before four weeks after having intercourse could give you a False Negative-meaning you might actually be pregnant but the test can't pick up the HCG (pregnancy hormone) in your body just yet because it's not strong enough. I would test again as soon as you can to confirm for pregnancy or not. Hope this helps!_

During the entire time Avery read that response, she slowly began to feel sicker, more nervous, and afraid. She tested for pregnancy just two and a half weeks after unprotected, drunken sex with Hayden and the test was negative. Did that mean...she tested too early? Could she actually be pregnant and that's why she has all these symptoms? She quickly grabbed her phone to call Hayden but he didn't answer: he must of gotten back to dragon training or was busy with other things. Avery tried to take a few breaths as she put the laptop down and closed it while attempting to relax.

 _'Gods...what if I'm...actually pregnant?'_ she thought nervously, she bit her bottom lip. She wanted to talk to Hayden about it but she didn't want to scare him if she was wrong so she got up, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, wallet, and phone before heading to her car. Avery drove to the store and picked up a digital read out pregnancy test, they were pretty pricey but wasn't taking the chance right now. Getting back home to see her parents still gone she went right to the bathroom to take it. She knew the article said to use first pee of the morning but that was if the period was just missed. The doctor said with irregular periods to wait unto four to five weeks after intercourse, she was six after which meant that if she was pregnant: it would be an accurate answer.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the test out of the box and read over the instructions word for word to make sure she'd do it right. When she was ready-or as much as she could be she took the test, capped it, then set it on the counter as she cleaned herself up and nervously paced the bathroom while waiting for the timer on the test to finish spinning around and around. Avery closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't the answer she was thinking it would be. Hayden would flip out, he was nervous enough after they'd had sex, and the entire two and a half weeks before testing. That test was negative, if this one turned up positive: he was going to panic. After three minutes, she opened her eyes felt her heart tighten up and tears fill her eyes at what was on the screen.

 **Pregnant**

Avery just sat down instantly, crying into her hands. She was pregnant with Hayden's baby after telling him, showing him the first test that said she wasn't. What was she going to do? She had to tell him, she would be...six weeks along right now that was a month and a half already. Avery grabbed the test and left the bathroom, wiping her eyes and putting the test in a plastic bag in case Hayden didn't believe her-then she tried to calm herself down to call him but he didn't answer. She had to tell him, she knew that but if he wouldn't answer then what did she do? Hearing a squawk outside, she saw Stormfly bending down outside the kitchen window to see her. And idea struck: tell him in person. Grabbing her phone, purse, keys, and test she rushed outside, saddled her dragon and took to the air towards Fort Dreki.

(Fort Dreki; One Hour Later)

Hayden was in the middle of working with Ethan and Dylan on their landings-which so far had been extremely rough. It was getting late, it was around 6pm and dinner was at 6:30pm, it wouldn't be dark for another two hours. "Keep the dragons steady you two! Nice and easy, mind the wing spans..." Hayden called to them.

"HAYDEN!" Anderson yelled to him-which made him turn rather quickly seeing as Anderson's voice was filled with concern and clearly urgent as well.

"What is it, Anderson?" Hayden asked. Anderson panted as Theo, and Jasmine were behind him-they pointed to the sky as Hayden looked up he saw Stormfly soaring over, Avery on her back. Why did this feel like deja vu suddenly?

"She just...got spotted by DS Amunsav, told us to get you since you didn't answer your radio..." Theo panted harshly. Hayden jumped on Toothless's back and flew up after her.

"Avery!" he called, she stopped and turned Stormfly around to face him-this is when he saw her worried and panicked face, tears also evident in her eyes and then he got worried. "What are you doing here, you know it's not allowed unless it's an emergency-which has to go through about ten other people before it's even approved..."

"Hayden...I-I need to talk to you, please. I wouldn't come all this way if it was nothing: this is an emergency..." Avery told him.

"Then land first and tell me what is wrong," Hayden replied, both of them landed as he faced her seeing the tears still in her eyes, he really didn't like this now. "Avery...what's wrong, what happened?"

"Hayden...I'm...sorry, I didn't...know it at the time it happened..." Avery whimpered.

"Avery just tell me what is going on, you said this was an emergency and right now you're really starting to freak me out that you came all this way on Stormfly..." Hayden said quickly.

"We...tested wrong, and I'm...so sorry that I didn't know," Avery said quietly.

"What...are you talking about? Tested wrong on what babe, you're not making any sense," Hayden asked. Avery bit her lower lip as she reached into her purse and pulled out the pregnancy test in the bag and handed it to him, he took it and read the read out as his eyes widened, "Avery...is this what I...think it is? Are you telling me that you're..." She only nodded before he could finish the word.

"Hayden, I'm pregnant." Everything froze around him, it was utterly silent given Anderson, Theo, Jasmine, Ethan, and Dylan were right there too. Hayden couldn't even move, his body refused too as he looked from Avery to the test in his hands reading _Pregnant_ on it. His girlfriend was pregnant, Avery was pregnant. Without warning he stepped back stumbling and just blacked out completely to the ground but thankfully Toothless was there and broke his fall so Hayden was unconscious and lying against him. The rest of them-no one knew what to say or do.


	46. We'll Figure It Out

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

46; We'll Figure It Out

Everyone on the Dragon Training field was confused, mainly Anderson, Jasmine, Theo, Ethan, and Dylan who were only just witnesses to Avery showing up out of the blue-like she had when they were in Afghanistan-and then Hayden shortly afterwards blacking out on the ground, Toothless breaking his fall so he didn't hurt himself. In his hand was the bagged pregnancy test that Avery had given him and they just figured it out from there: Avery was pregnant and came an hour to Fort Dreki to tell Hayden in person about it. Avery quickly and carefully moved to her knees to check on him. "Don't just stand there, help him! Gods...Hayden? Baby, please wake up," Avery said, shaking him lightly.

"He'll be alright, I think you just shocked him. Shocked us all, what is going on?" Anderson asked as he knelt down on Hayden's other side to check on him.

"I'll explain when he wakes up...I don't want to have to do it more than twice..." Avery sighed softly as Anderson and Theo picked Hayden up and laid him on Toothless who walked to the A barrack-the barrack they were placed in upon returning from their three week leave. The two boys carried Hayden into the barrack and set him down on Theo's bunk so he wouldn't wake up and fall off if still in shock. They all just sat around as Avery stroked her fingers over his head lightly. She was definitely pregnant, the test wasn't wrong this time and she'd told Hayden,-he blacked out on her from being so in shock, she didn't really blame him either.

(An Hour Later)

Hayden groaned slowly as he put a hand to his head and sat up. "There ya are, was getting worried," he heard Anderson say to him.

"Sorry, guess I was tired and knocked out. Had this weird dream that Avery showed up and told me that she was pregnant...Crazy right?" Hayden smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Avery sitting on the bed across from him.

"Not...as crazy as you think babe..." Avery said lightly as she motioned to the test in his hands still, he looked down at it and seeing that it still read the word _Pregnant_ on the digital screen. Hayden kept his eyes glued to it before putting his legs over the edge of the bed and then averted his gaze back to his still very worried, nervous, scared-looking girlfriend sitting across from him.

"I...really don't understand this, Avery...You tested already, three weeks ago-and it was negative. We had...four witnesses plus yourself who can attest to that test being negative so what the hell happened because I left Berk three weeks ago without a worry in the world about this, now you came all this way to tell me that you are in fact pregnant?" Hayden asked her firmly, but remained calm.

"I tested too early, Hayden...The one I took, that was only taken two weeks after sex...the sperm and egg hadn't even implanted yet so my HCG hormone wasn't high enough to show up on a home test-that's why it came up negative because I wasn't...truly pregnant at the time, I guess. I don't know, I'm a little confused on the matter myself..." Avery admitted.

"And you're absolutely sure you're pregnant? You've been to the doctor already, how long were you going to wait to tell me?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden, I just found out two hours ago myself...I haven't been to the doctor, I haven't told anyone but you, and that test is all I have to say that I am." Avery stated.

"Then how...I don't get this. If you took that test three weeks ago and it was negative, meaning we all thought you weren't pregnant then...how this now? How did you even get to the conclusion you were and took a test to confirm it?" Hayden inquired.

Avery took a breath, "You know how I've been sick the last few weeks," Hayden nodded to her once, "I thought the first week was just because I missed you: I was really tired and queasy but nothing else. Second week after you left it got worse: moody, nausea, tiredness, my breasts were sore and sensitive, then this last week was just terrible when I thought I had the bug. I went online and looked up my symptoms and the first thing that came up was pregnancy. I was going to overlook it but I just kept reading through the page, matching symptoms from four weeks to six weeks, then saw this post from a doctor saying that if you test before your missed period then you tested too early because the HCG hormone isn't high enough to be picked up on a home test," Avery explained.

"But your periods are irregular. You never know when you're getting them..." Hayden reminded her.

"I know that, so I kept reading and the doctor also added that like what Harry's wife said: I could ovulate late. And with irregular cycles, like mine. The doctor said to test four to five weeks after intercourse and the result would be accurate. Hayden, when I tested it was only two and a half weeks after we had sex. It was too early so we thought I wasn't. But when I looked up all those symptoms, and read the early thing...I just had this weird feeling that maybe I was pregnant because nothing else explained it. I tried to call you to talk to you about it, but you didn't answer and I was nervous and scared so I went and picked up that test, took it right away and three minutes later that came up...I tried to call you again, no answer so...I just came here myself..." Avery finished looking down.

"No one else knows about this?" he asked and Avery shook her head.

"No one-except you and your unit...My parents weren't home and because I've been sick I haven't seen Camille or the others in about three days. They don't even know I'm here..." Avery replied more softly.

"And you didn't take yourself to the doctors yet to confirm how far along you are?" Hayden inquired questioningly, Avery shook her head again. Hayden closed his eyes as he stood up a minute and leaned on the metal post of the bunk bed with his eyes closed still, one arm up, the other on his hip-no one was saying anything they knew this was serious. They'd gone three weeks thinks Avery and him were in the clear from having a baby and now three weeks after that, she was in Fort Dreki telling him she was pregnant.

"I'm...sorry...I should have waited longer to test or gone to the doctors..." Avery lowered her head.

"It's nothing you did. I should've remembered on my own that it takes seven to fourteen days after fertilization for the zygote to implant. Most women don't get a positive test until four weeks or later after ovulation at the time you'd miss your period-which yours is irregular as it is. Given the time frame...You'd be six weeks pregnant right about now. Month and a half." He didn't really face her, he was more just deep in thought and thinking aloud.

"That's...what I figured back home..." Avery confirmed. Hayden finally raised his head up and sighed. "Hayden I...I know how you feel about this whole...thing-especially while you're in the army...I don't...want to make things complicated for you so if you don't want this or...aren't ready then I'll get the procedure to...terminate the pregnancy," she said softly.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it, Avery. I doesn't even matter if I'm ready or not because it's still happening. We still got drunk and had sex, we still did it unprotected that night, and now it's created new life-growing within your womb. My life has always been complicated and probably always will be so what's one more thing? It might not have been planned to happen, but it has so I'm going to take the blessing given and accept it. You're pregnant, I'm the father, and we will figure out a way to make it work," Hayden said to her.

Avery's head lifted as she looked over at him with shocked eyes at what he said, "You-You mean...we can keep the baby?"

Hayden turned himself and looked at her now with a soft smile on her face as he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. "Yes. It may not be the best time for it, but I did always tell you that when it came time for something like this, it'd happen when it did. So if Odin feels that this was the time for us to have a child then I'm not gonna knock or fight it. I'll take the blessing and gift of life, and enjoy it. Besides, we both had a hand in it happening. Regardless of the drunken night we had together, it was still just the two of us. We did this, we'll figure it out together. My mother always taught me to take responsibility for my actions, to do the right thing in all situations and so far that has worked out pretty well for me given where I am today so I'll do it for this too." He wrapped his arms around her lightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so...happy to hear you say that. I was afraid you'd freak out and panic...You did blackout on me when I told you," Avery giggled.

"I was shocked. You told me it was an emergency: I thought you were coming to say something happened to Cami or Dad...I was not expecting to be told that I'm going to be a father in eight and a half months...And believe me, I'm freaking out on the inside but I'm good at hiding it for your sake. We'll figure this out babe, first thing is first: you need to call the doctor tomorrow morning and set up an appointment to be checked out," Hayden said.

"I will, I should probably be getting back and I'll tell you how it went I guess?" Avery asked.

"No, I'm going with you. I'm sure the officers won't mind, will they, Anderson?" Hayden asked.

"Not once you explain things to them. I'd leave out the drunk part though-you know they don't approve," Anderson chuckled.

"Secondly...you're not flying home by yourself." She arched a brow at him. "Not good for the baby or you if you get air-sick. You will spend the night here with me and tomorrow morning I will talk to the officers, and I'll drive you home myself. We'll go to the doctor, and figure everything out. Okay?" Hayden asked.

"They aren't gonna let her stay here with you, not after what happened in-" Hayden glared at Ethan. "Shutting up."

"They'll understand. I'll get the cots out...Oh one more thing," Anderson said as he hugged Hayden and Avery together, "Congratulations! Now can I be Uncle Harry?!" he asked. Hayden laughed and nodded to him, so he cheered loud and rushed to the closet to get the cots for them to sleep on.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go talk to the big-wigs about what happened, see if I can get a few days off to handle all this with you," Hayden said and kissed her lightly before he headed out the barrack to the main office where he assumed the higher up officers were probably waiting to find out why his girlfriend showed up unexpectedly.

"I really...didn't think he'd take it so well," Avery sighed sitting back down with her hands on her belly.

"Well, the morning after you two had sex, he showed up at my campsite calling himself an idiot. I told him he had to go back to talk to you and face what happened. Hayden has a problem with facing things out of his control, he blames himself and stresses out," Anderson stated.

"You're very good to him, Harry and I thank you for that," Avery smiled, "I can't believe I'm pregnant..." she beamed.

"Better believe it because in about eight months, you and Hayden will have your first child and from experience: it's going to be like nothing you imagined. Best feeling in the world when you hold that baby, knowing you two made it, you-Avery, carried it. There is no other feeling that compares. I'm so happy for you two!" Anderson chuckled. After two more hours, Hayden returned from the meeting with the officers and sighed, flopping down on the cot which Anderson had set up. "How'd it go?"

"Approved for three days off and have to bring them something from the doctor stating she is pregnant, how far along, and due due estimate that way they can plan my leave accordingly," Hayden shrugged.

"Sounds about right when Maria got pregnant with Brenna. They try to give you two weeks off so you can be home when she goes into labor and gives birth," Anderson smiled.

"I'm cool with that, I don't want to miss a lot of this. They said I can have an appointment pass for three hours to go to any sonograms or testing with her too. Unless I get deployed again," Hayden sighed.

"Eh, we should be fine. Talked to Lt. General Evans a week ago and he said things in Iraq are pretty contained for the time being," Anderson assured him.

"Thank Thor for that..." Hayden said as he saw Avery asleep on the cot., "I can't believe I'm about to be a dad..."

"You are kid, and you're going to make a great one," Anderson said to him. Hayden only hoped he was right.

(The Next Morning)

Bright and early, Avery was up and puking around 5am when Hayden was about to go for a run. He did what he could, rubbed her back and kept her hair out of the way. He knew wouldn't always be able to do this for her so he wanted to do it while he could. After an hour, her stomach settled and they ate breakfast, then he was given the keys to a jeep they'd be driving back in, the dragons would be following by air-flight. Avery had called her doctor at 9am when the office opened and they managed to get her in for that day at 2pm for a first obstetrical appointment and then a sonogram for 3:15pm . At 10am, they were on their way back to Berk together.

(Berk; Hour Later)

They reached Berk around 11am and the dragons were relaxing and enjoying some fish as Hayden rounded up his sister and friends. Avery insisted on telling her parents, so they came too but Hayden refused to tell his father. He didn't want to see him; he'd let Camille tell him.

"What's up, Hayden?" Seth asked.

"Avery, there you are. We came home and saw you gone, where did you go?" asked her father's voice when he arrived with her mother.

"She's been with me at Fort Dreki since 6pm last night, we had somethings to discuss," Hayden began as his arm was around Avery's waist, she smiled up at him leaning her head on his chest.

"And you're going to share with us right?" Camille asked.

"Of course, it's why I had you all come meet us," Hayden smiled looking at them, "Avery's pregnant." All of their mouths dropped open in shock.

"But you said...three weeks ago that the test was negative?" Camille blinked.

"She tested too early, false neg. She took one last night and it was positive, she came to tell me and then I refused to let her fly home by herself. We're going to the doctor at 2 for a check up, then sonogram at 3:15. I'm only home a thirty-six hour pass for this, I still have to go back to base when we get all the paperwork and appointments settled," Hayden informed them.

"Oh my Gods! That's amazing! So she really was pregnant, it was just too early to tell?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think anything of my being sick to be attributed to pregnancy but last night I was researching and pregnancy kept popping up, the more I read the more it seemed I was so I just took a test-then went to see Hayden. He blacked out for an hour but after he woke up: we talked and decided to keep the baby because we'll make it work," Avery said softly.

"Congrats you two. I'm sure you'll make wonderful parents," Avery's mother, Miya Hofferson said as she hugged both Avery and Hayden, then her father, Kevin Hofferson shook Hayden's hand and hugged Avery.

"Thank you. And Camille, you can tell Dad but I swear to Thor if he starts with me...I'm cutting all ties," Hayden warned as Camille nodded in understanding. They all relaxed a while talking about it, plans, and what not for how it would work: Hayden said that if all went well then Avery and him could live together off base in army housing but it would have to be after the baby was born since they weren't married and on that discussion they weren't rushing it at all. When 1:45pm came around they all said their goodbyes as Hayden drove himself and Avery to the doctors office. They checked in and waited as Avery filled out the information for her file: she finished it ten minutes before being called in by the nurse.

"Avery?" the nurse said questioningly as she looked around. Avery stood lightly, Hayden beside her.

"Right here." Avery smiled, with that the three of them went behind the door. First thing was Avery being measured and weighed then told to sit on the table to wait for the doctor-who came in five minutes later. From there, they just answered a bunch of questions about themselves, the doctor mentioned things to stay away from such as not heavy lifting, fish, chemicals, flying tricks, or after three months. Doctor gave them a list of approved medications she could take, and a the basics of early labor, possible miscarriage, and a week by week timeline of what to expect for the next eight months while she was pregnant. It was a simple check up really, just to talk about things of what to expect and how the next appointments would go: they weren't there more than forty minutes in all honesty.

After that was over, they were given the address to the sonogram office which was a good twenty minute drive to get there. They arrived at 3:05pm to the office, checked in there with more paperwork to fill out: at this point Hayden was carrying around a folder with all the documents they were getting in it to keep safe with him on base since he didn't trust them at his house. They waited fifteen minutes before being called in while Avery got on another table-this one with a screen for the sonogram. Hayden was excited for this, they both were. Getting to see their baby for the first time, live!? The doctor came in smiling brightly at them. "So I understand you just found out you are pregnant, and are...six weeks along according to your OB. Is that correct, Miss. Hofferson?"

"Yes ma'am," Avery nodded smiling.

"And this young man here, the baby's father I assume?" The doctor added.

"Hayden Haddock and yes I am," Hayden introduced himself.

"Now I know I've heard that name before," the technician said while sitting down and starting up the sonogram machine. "Oh yes! It was when you spoke at Steven Ritka's funeral. I was there with my kids, we'd known the family since Steven was a little boy. You're a very brave man, Mr. Haddock. I know I sleep at peace at night knowing our home is protected by men like you and the other soldiers of the army." she smiled at him. Hayden almost sighed but held it back as Avery held his hand when her shirt was pulled up: it was finally time to meet their baby. The woman put the wide Doppler-like probe on her lower stomach and moved it around a few times to get a good angle then they were able to see it. "There's your baby...Really tiny right now but will grow in the coming weeks, that flicker there is the heartbeat."

Avery couldn't contain her joy as she cried and Hayden almost did too. "It's...our baby, Hayden..." Avery said as the technician handed her a tissue.

"Sure is, babe..." Hayden replied.

"Let's see if we can get a listen," the technician said as she pressed another button and then it was heard, a very quickened heartbeat from their child, "It's slow, and don't worry, that's not a bad thing and normal at this stage. We generally believe that girls have slower heartbeats than the boys do so you could be having a girl but still too early to tell." The technician measured the baby, took stills, and labeled things before printing a few out and handing them to the parents. "I'm sure we'll see you again in a few months for a gender reveal and check in. Congratulations." She walked out afterwards. Hayden helped Avery up as they hugged, he put a hand on her belly and kissed it. They left the office happier than ever and returned to Avery's house where the others were waiting to see pictures and hear more information. Hayden ended up getting a text from Anderson who told his wife about the baby and told Hayden to give Avery his wife's number if she needed anything at all since his wife still had cribs, toys, furniture, and clothes from both Brenna and Liam.

Hayden was blessed to have all he did, and now a baby on the way with the woman he loved. What could be better? Absolutely nothing. He was finally starting to feel like himself again, where everything was good and happy. There was truly no better feeling.


	47. Wasn't Prepared

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

47; Wasn't Prepared

News of Avery's pregnancy spread like wildfire through the Fort Dreki base, Hayden was getting congratulated whenever he walked by someone who had heard about it. After the sonogram, Hayden and Avery went to her house and hung out with their friends, and his sister. Camille did tell Gerald about it but Hayden still refused to speak to him for what had happened weeks before his return to For Dreki. Hayden even got Avery a gift but she wasn't getting it until the baby was born: he was over the moon about all of it. Sure it wasn't an idea situation but he was sure they could make it work and as Anderson had told him, the military was working with him because the military was all about family and loved ones so they did what they could to keep them together. Hayden returned to the base two days after the sonogram appointment, and Avery said she'd let him know when the next one was so he'd be able to come too. When Hayden reached for Dreki, he turned in all the papers for the bosses which was his former leaders from the Fury Fighter base in Afghanistan.

It really only had to go to Major White but the others knew about it too so it was easier to just inform them all of the information. It had been a week since all that, and the guys did sneak off base-Anderson too this time, in order to go drinking to celebrate. Bad part about it, they got caught because DS Ramirez had been on a week leave and happened to be there too but when Hayden told him that he just found out he was going to be a father, DS Ramirez bought the group a round of shots to join in on the celebration. Hayden and Thomas Ramirez were good friends, had been since Hayden's graduation from BCT and kept in contact often so Ramirez was happy for him. Hayden couldn't wait for the next eight months to be over. In a week it'd only be seven more months, it was going by so fast and the anticipation was already killing him: he wanted to meet their baby.

For Avery, Camille and Seth were around her the most since it was their family too. Camille would be the baby's aunt, and Seth a second cousin. Avery was allowing Gerald to be updated too as long as he didn't upset Hayden at all so while the soon to be grandfather had been shocked to find out that Avery was in fact pregnant-he was happy for her even though it didn't show much. Avery was taking prenatals once a day now, although they made her sicker than the morning sickness did but she dealt with it knowing it was good for the baby. Her parents were happy for her too, they'd been really worried months before when Hayden had broken up with her because he felt he wasn't enough for her-but now everything was okay, they knew Hayden would take care of her because of how much he'd already done: Hayden was a protector with a heart of gold, he'd do anything to ensure the safety of his loved ones.

By the second week, Avery was now eight weeks along: officially two months pregnant and in full soon to be mom mode. Her parents were cleaning out the spare bedroom to make into a nursery that way the baby would have a place at their house when Avery came to visit. Gerald was converting Hayden's room into both since it was pretty big, a place for Hayden and the baby, depending on what was going on. Camille still refused to live with him, she was staying at her aunt Melody and uncle Samuel's house with Seth in their spare room. Avery had been talking to Anderson's wife a lot, the woman wanted to give her so many baby things that she saved from Brenna and Liam's time as babies. Avery dealt with heartburn, nausea, slight back pain, and tiredness over the last two weeks but Maria and her mother assured her that it was completely normal. Hayden kept his gift for Avery and the baby put away in his closet in the barrack, and the sonogram picture was taped to the wall right next to his bed.

It was being discussed with the officers higher than him about military housing, preference on area-which was obviously Berk close to his home and the base for travel purposes, not that it was hard with his Night Fury but nevertheless he wanted to make it easier for Avery since neither of them would be flying their dragons with the baby in their arms. The officers told him that when Avery hit seven months pregnant they would start the placement process to find them a home suitable for him, Avery, and the baby but for now he was on the list-they wouldn't be able to move in however until there was proof of the birth. Hayden was completely fine with that, he was just glad he'd get to live with Avery and be able to be home to help her raise the baby instead of having to stay on base-he would only have to be there through certain hours for work with this arrangement. The only thing that would keep him away would be deployment-which thankfully Anderson had so far assured the Alpha Fire squadron that it wouldn't happen anytime soon because he was getting week updates that the situation there was contained for the time being.

When Avery became nine weeks pregnant, everything was just going right along. Rachel and Camille were working with Maria to plan a baby shower for her that she had no idea about, her mind was on other things: like Hayden and her starting to talk about names next time he called her-which would be soon given it was just about 7:30pm. She smiled looking down when the phone rang and she saw his name flash across the screen, "Hey babe."

" _Hello beautiful,"_ Hayden greeted her lightly.

"What are you up to right now?" she giggled a bit while snacking on an apple.

" _Just sittin in the barrack with the squad. Finished training for the day, Ethan and Dylan are about two weeks away from earning their aerial wing pin if they could just learn how to barrel roll and blast multiple targets, as well manage evasive maneuvers. How about you, feeling okay?"_ Hayden asked calmly.

"I was really nauseated earlier, had a hard time focusing in class, and this paper is killin my brain. You should totally sneak away from base to help me almighty dragon trainer." Avery chuckled.

" _We'll cover him!"_ Avery heard Anderson laugh out with the others.

" _Toothless needs a break babe or I would. What's got ya stuck, I'll see if I can help you from here. And I prefer lead dragon trainer."_ He laughed a bit.

"Calming down really aggressive and cranky Nightmares while they are flamed up?" Avery asked him.

" _That's easy. You force their horns to the ground, not an easy task though and incredibly dangerous is you do it wrong."_ Hayden stated softly.

"You've done it before, haven't you?" Avery rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's risk taking stunts.

" _I'm not lead dragon trainer for nothing, Sky Eyes...How's the baby?"_ he questioned now.

"Good, got another appointment in a few weeks for testing. Will you be able to come? You know I hate needles..." Avery said.

" _I'll try, they said sonograms. I don't know about standard testing. But you alright otherwise?"_ Hayden replied gently.

"Some lower back pain but Harry's wife said it was normal and I hate that I have to pee every hour now..." Avery mumbled, Hayden chuckled at her.

" _Hey you wanted a family,"_ Hayden reminded.

"That I did, even if much sooner than expected...So, thought of any names?" Avery asked.

" _Was waiting on you, girl names first?"_ Hayden asked.

"Either is fine babe. But I really love the name Astrid, it means Divine Beauty." Avery smiled now.

" _I like it, because Odin knows if we have a girl she's goin to be as beautiful as you."_ Hayden replied as Avery blushed.

"What about a boy name?" Avery asked him now.

" _I have no idea."_ Hayden said.

"What about Hiccup?" Avery giggled hard.

" _First off, no. Secondly, hell no. I'm not naming my son after the middle name my parents obviously hated me so much to give me-also the nickname you and Cami call me."_ Hayden huffed.

"Well you got a better one?" Avery calmed herself down from the mini laughter fit she had at Hayden's reasoning for not using Hiccup as a boy's name.

" _How about Hunter?"_ Hayden offered.

"I...actually really like that. So Astrid Haddock for a girl and Hunter Haddock for a boy?" Avery asked him.

" _Sounds good to me. Well, I'm going to go take a shower and relax. Try not to stay up to late, you need your rest too."_ Hayden told her.

"Alright. I love you, Hayden." Avery smiled.

" _I love you too, Avery."_ Hayden said, then the call disconnected. Avery put the phone down and began working on her paper, then went to sleep around 10:30pm due to the tiredness.

(A Week Later)

Hayden knew he'd be busy this week, Ethan and Dylan were preparing for their final dragon rider exam, given by Hayden himself. As lead trainer, he made the call who passed and failed-he chose who became a rider and who didn't. It sucked but being he was the one with the Night Fury, it fell on him to decide who had what it took to be in the dragon aerial guard. Hopefully he'd be able to call Avery later on: today she was ten weeks pregnant and that meant only thirty weeks left until their baby was there. He couldn't wait. Meanwhile with Avery, she woke up at 8am since she had class at 9:30am. She woke up slow and very tired with light cramping but she knew that was to be expected as the baby grew within in. Avery went to take a shower then pick up her things for school, around 8:45am she was on her way there for first class.

By the time she got there, she was exhausted and basically dragging herself to class and sat down sleepily. "You okay?" Camille asked her when she arrived at 9:20am

"Yeah, didn't sleep well last night. Was really uncomfortable..." Avery smiled softly, ten minutes later the instructor arrived and class began-all the while Avery's cramps just continued.

(Lunch Time)

Her pain were getting worse, it felt like a bad period-which she'd had a total of four times when her period disappeared for more than two months. The back pain increased, and abdominal pain was beginning, the cramps were hard to bear. Avery didn't know what was wrong, it was never this bad since she found out she was pregnant. On lunch, she tried to call Hayden but he didn't answer. Avery went to the bathroom before class started again but when sitting on the toilet she noticed blood in her underwear, it wasn't a lot but still made her concerned. Avery decided to text Maria about it.

 _-Maria...It's Avery. Um...how worried should I be if I'm cramping a lot and have a little blood in my underwear?-_

" _ **Call me sweetheart and tell me what's going on,"**_ Was the response Avery responded so she wiped herself and even there she noticed more blood-more than what was in her underwear. Avery flushed and stepped out of the stall slowly, the cramps still hurting her. Avery washed her hands and then called Maria. _"Hi sweetie, tell me what's going on?"_

"I woke up with cramps, feeling like a period was coming. And it's just...been getting worse and worse. My lower back and belly hurt, the cramping makes it hard to move without pain...and when I...wiped the blood was...really red and...clot like. Something...isn't right, Maria...and I'm scared..." Avery cried a little.

" _Ssh now. What do you want to do? Are you in class right now, have you called Hayden?"_ Maria asked softly.

"I tried twenty minutes ago but he didn't answer...What...should I do? Go to the doctor or hospital...These...cramps really hurt and it's...making it hard for me to breath normally..." Avery said.

" _How about I come pick you up and we'll go to the hospital just to make sure everything is okay, alright? We can try calling Hayden again on the way. Sit tight, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. It's going to be okay, try and calm down."_ Maria insists trying to soothe her.

"Okay...I'll wait outside for you..." Avery replied, the call ended and Avery made her way to the exit of the school slowly, she waited on the bench as Maria arrived fifteen minutes later, then they were headed to the hospital with Avery holding her stomach and whimpering in the car while they drove. She tried to call Hayden again but no answer, she settled on leaving a voicemail for him to call back as soon as he could and was on her way to the hospital because something was wrong. Reaching the hospital ten minutes later, Avery was taken in immediately after giving the symptoms she was having while Maria had to wait outside-but she did pull her phone and call Hayden again, or tried too because he didn't answer again.

(Fort Dreki)

He was just sitting down to lunch with Alpha Fire, smiling and laughing. Now that he had a moment to breathe, he pulled his phone to check on Avery since she'd said she had a big final exam today for the end of the year. But he saw two missed calls from Avery, and one from Maria-then he saw he had a voicemail from Avery. "Hey, Anderson...did your wife try to call you an hour ago?" Hayden asked slowly.

"No, haven't heard from her since this morning when I talked to the kids. Why?" Anderson asked now.

"Because she called me, along with...two missed calls and a voicemail from Avery..." Hayden didn't like this, why would Maria call him? Hayden checked the voicemail: _"Hayden...I'm in so much pain. Cramping, stomach, back...and I'm bleeding a lot. Maria...is taking me to the hospital...Please...call me back when you get this...Love...ow, you..."_ Avery was on her way to the hospital, the call was over an hour ago!

"Hayden, what's wrong?" Anderson asked. Hayden ignored him as he called Maria back when Avery didn't answer.

"Maria...Where's Avery?" Hayden said quickly.

" _In the emergency room, I'm standing outside because I'm not family..."_ Maria replied.

"Is she okay?...What is going on, I got her voicemail but she didn't answer." Hayden stood up now.

" _Hayden, I don't know what is going on. Avery...called me an hour and twenty minutes ago saying she was in a lot of pain and bleeding a lot. I offered to take her to the hospital but I haven't heard anything and they won't tell me because I'm not family. Can you get away from base and come here?"_ Maria asked.

"I'll be there in forty-five minutes, maybe less. If you can, tell her to relax and I'll be there soon." Hayden said, then hung up as he got off the bench and rushed out. Anderson followed him out, "Avery's in the hospital because of pain and bleeding, your wife took her. I gotta go...I'll deal with the higher ups when I get back. Avery needs me right now," Hayden whistled for Toothless and jumped on his back when he came over.

"Go, go! And keep me posted!" Anderson ushered him. Hayden nodded as he darted into the sky towards Berk General.

(An Hour Later)

There was a storm in Berk which made it hard for him and Toothless to fly into but he got there, landed Toothless, then rushed inside the emergency room entrance. He didn't care he was in his BDU, he didn't care about the looks he got either, he was going to go to the nurse's station when he saw Maria rush over to him. "Where is she?..." Hayden asked, he saw Maria's eyes-which were filled with tears and it was clear on her face she'd been crying. Hayden was getting a bad feeling as Maria led him to the door of the room Avery was in, she put her hand to his cheek lightly, "Maria...what's going on?"

"She needs you right now, Hayden...Just go inside and be with her." Maria told him. Hayden really didn't like this now. Hayden put his hand on the door handle and walked in seeing Avery just laying there, silent tears rolling down her cheeks and facing the left wall.

"Avery?..." Hayden asked, she looked over at him and he saw her start shaking and crying harder-he immediately moved to her side and sat on the bed beside her, holding her while she cried against him. He didn't understand, what was wrong? Why did Maria tell him that Avery needed him, to just be with her? Why was Avery crying her eyes out. "Avery, what...happened? I missed your...calls because I was flying with the boys, and I turned the ringer off...Why are you in here, what's wrong?"

"Hayden..." Avery pulled away from him trying to calm herself enough to tell him. "I—I'm so...sorry...The...doctors said...I-I didn't...do anything wrong and...there was...nothing I could...do," Hayden felt his heart clench hearing her. "Hayden...we...lost...our baby..." Avery said in a cracked tone.

Hayden froze, "...what?..."

"I had...a miscarriage...and our baby...is gone..." Avery cried, Hayden felt tears brim his eyes as Avery began to cry harder as Hayden forced himself to keep it together and hugged her tightly. He didn't understand, everything was fine and now...their baby was gone? Avery had miscarried? There was a knock on the door, as Hayden let go of Avery who just curled up on the bed still crying.

"You must be Hayden, the woman outside said you would be coming...I'm doctor Leo Perez." The doctor introduced.

"What...happened?" Hayden asked firmly, "She just had a check up...last week and they said everything was fine. I don't...understand how it went from fine...to this."

"There are many reasons why miscarriages occur, the most common being that there was a Chromosomal Abnormality. It occurs is some a problem with the egg or sperm's chromosomes during embryo formation, or the implantation might not have been successful, there is no way to know. Miss. Hofferson did nothing wrong, neither did you son. This just happens sometimes, and there is nothing we can do to stop it except try to take the pain away. Your girlfriend has already passed the fetal tissue, she is likely to still have some bleeding the next few days or so and will need a lot of support. I am sorry-but she's still healthy and after a little while, you can always try to conceive again...I can discharge her right now." Dr. Perez said.

"That doesn't take away the pain of the fact she was ten weeks along, two short of three months..." Hayden said as he moved back to Avery, he laid in the bed and held her close. The doctor sighed and exited the room.

"I'm sorry...Hayden...I'm sorry," Avery cried against him.

"Ssh, it's nothing you did...It's not your fault...It'll be okay, we'll get through this together...I promise..." Hayden said rubbing her back.

(Three Hours Later)

Hayden had taken Avery to Maria's-since Avery didn't want to go home where all the baby things were. Hayden took it upon himself to tell Camille about them losing the baby-and said she could tell the others and Dad, also to try and be there for Avery as much as they could since he had to go back to Fort Dreki. He didn't want to leave Avery but he couldn't stay either, she told him she would be okay and just needed time-he was grateful to Maria for allowing Avery to stay there for a while. "Are you going to be okay?" Maria asked him.

"Eventually...Just make sure she's okay, don't worry about me." Hayden said, Maria nodded as Hayden kissed Avery lightly and then left the house, returning to Fort Dreki in an hour.

(Alpha Fire Barrack)

Hayden landed Toothless then slowly walked into the barrack while the others were laughing and having a good time, they saw Hayden now, and his face and grew quiet. "Hayden?..." Jasmine asked, Hayden didn't say a word to anyone-he just walked towards his bunk and opened his closet door, reaching in and pulling out a black piece of clothing. As he unfolded it, the others saw it was a onsie-something Hayden obviously got for the baby. On the front it read: **I might be small but I look like my mommy, but I got my daddy's personality. Beware my fury.** Hayden reached for the sonogram picture that was given to him just a month ago when he found out she was pregnant, and now...she wasn't. Hayden hold both items as his back was against the barrack wall, then unable to hold it in anymore he began to cry-shaking as he slid down to the floor with his knees up, clutching the picture and onsie against his chest.

It didn't take them long to figure out that when Hayden rushed off earlier it was because something was wrong with Avery or the baby, and given how Hayden was reacting now that he was back they could only assume what had happened. Theo looked at Jasmine, "Get Anderson..." Jasmine rushed out to find him. Not more than two minutes laters, Anderson pushed through the door and saw Hayden on the floor holding the onsie and sonogram, something in him already told him what happened. Anderson made his way over to Hayden and sat beside him putting an arm over his shoulder. Hayden just leaned against him, shaking still and sobbing hard-Anderson hugged him tightly, almost rocking him while they sat there. The rest of the barrack just made their way to their beds and stayed quiet, they knew this was serious and Hayden was hurting more than any of them could imagine.

"It's going to be alright, Hayden...Just let it out. It will be okay...I promise." Anderson told him as he just looked up, trying to fight back his own tears. Hayden had been through so much already, and now this: losing his unborn child in miscarriage, it was hard for Anderson to bear since he'd been with Hayden since the start and he didn't like seeing how hurt his brother was. And time would only tell how long until Hayden recovered from this. One thing was for sure: Hayden wasn't prepared for something like this to happen. 


	48. Accept It & Pray

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

48; Accept It & Pray

 _-Hayden's POV-_

They say time heals all wounds-that eventually all the pain will disappear but you will never forget. That's what I'd always been told growing up, but what they never told me is that the scars are a constant reminder of the wound that was there, or the pain that did exist and could still return at anytime. It had been three long months since the day I was called to Berk General by Harry's wife because Avery had been admitted for pains and heavy bleeding-but by the time I got there, it was too late and she'd already miscarried the baby she was carrying. I couldn't believe it, I'd missed her called and I hadn't been there for her when she needed me. Avery had to go through the whole process alone while I was stuck on Fort Dreki training Ethan and Dylan on their dragons. She'd called me twice and I didn't get the calls, I only got them an hour later after she was admitted and I saw a call from Maria. I sped off as fast as I could but even in that, Avery had already passed the fetal tissue and our baby was gone.

It hurt so much to see her in such a state: it had been a baby neither of us planned on having because we were wasted the night it happened, it had been a complete accident she ended up pregnant but nevertheless we took what had happened and said we'd get through it and make it work for us. Avery was six weeks pregnant when we found out, then just four weeks later when she was at ten weeks, she miscarried and it hit us both hard. Maybe me more because I hadn't been there for her like I promised I would be. That night was hard and I didn't care who saw me hit the ground and just cry after I had gotten back from Berk General. What else could I do besides that? I'd be scared as hell when I thought Avery was pregnant from our drunken night together, then upset when it came to light she was and she'd tested too early-but I took some of that blame, I'm the one who had insisted she do so. Finally I came to terms I was about to be a father and was happy then it was taken away from me in the blink of an eye.

Before leaving Berk, I'd stood before Camille, my father, friends, and Avery's parents to tell them what happened after Avery had gone with Maria to her house: Avery wasn't ready to be back at home where all the baby items were so Maria said she could stay with her a while. Camille had cried, Dad didn't say much other than he was sorry, and the others just asked if I'd be okay but I didn't have an answer for them. I didn't honestly know. I went to see Avery one more time, to tell her if she needed anything-even if just to talk, to call me and I would answer right away. Getting back to Fort Dreki, I went right to the closet and got the onsie for the baby I'd bought, then looking at the sonogram picture, I just lost it in grief. I don't remember a lot of that night but I remember Anderson coming in and holding me without a warning, he rocked me and told me to let it out because it would all be okay. Bless that man's heart for being there for me, I really don't know what I'd do without him and after I calmed down we had talked about it because he always made me talk to him when something bad happened.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _I didn't know how long I'd been crying for, it felt like there would be no end to them falling from my eyes. My shaking had stopped and the tears were silent, my head was up slightly looking at the onsie and sonogram photo still while Anderson was sitting beside me still with his arm around my shoulders. I knew the rest of Alpha Fire was sitting around quietly just watching me, I didn't care though. I wasn't in the mood, I didn't know how to feel knowing that Avery was no longer pregnant-that she'd miscarried our baby and there was nothing we could do to stop it. "I...suppose you want to know what happened?" I forced out wiping my eyes._

" _Of course I do, but if you don't want to talk about it then I understand." Harry told me lightly trying to rub my back to comfort me._

 _I sighed heavily closing my eyes, "We lost the baby. She...had a miscarriage."_

" _What...happened?" Jasmine asked._

" _I don't know," I forced myself up now and moved to my bunk, pulling myself onto it slowly and checking my phone to see if Avery or Maria had called at all, "Doctor said something to do with chromosomal abnormality or some shit, or the implantation wasn't good and the pregnancy just...ends on its own." I kept my eyes closed now as Anderson climbed up and sat across from me._

" _And there was nothing they could do?" Samantha said lightly._

 _I shook my head, "No...baby was too little,"_

" _I'm sorry, Hayden...I can't imagine what you're feeling right now." Harry put his hand on my shoulder, "You rushed off because Avery called and told you right?"_

" _No...I rushed off because your wife called me to say Avery had been admitted to Berk General and...the doctors wouldn't tell her anything. Maria didn't even know Avery was having a miscarriage, not until after...it was already over..." I sighed._

" _So Avery called her when it started?" Ethan asked._

" _Neither of them know. Avery was just...having a lot of pains and when she started bleeding heavy, Maria offered to take her to the hospital...Then by the time I got informed and got there, the miscarriage was over and Avery was just waiting to be discharged. She's staying with your wife for a while because Avery isn't ready to go home since...that's where all the baby stuff is..." I explained looking to Harry._

" _That's fine, it will be good for her to not be alone. Maria is a stay at home mom, she'll help Avery through this." Harry reminded._

" _It should be me. I should be there for her...And I can't. Anderson, I have missed so Gods damn much already in the last four years-five in October actually. And now this...She's in so much pain, and I can't even be there for her...She needed me when she was going through that and where the fuck was I?...This is why...I had broken up with her...because she doesn't deserve this. She deserves someone who can be there for her...and I can't be." I lowered my head._

" _You know she doesn't care about that, Hayden..." Heather said softly._

" _She should," I stopped when I heard my phone vibrate and I looked to see it was Maria calling. I pressed the button and pressed it to my ear, "How is she..."_

" _She's...well, I'm not sure. She's in the bathroom right now, still...passing some of the tissue, the doctor said it might happen a few more days...How are you, Hayden?" Maria replied to me._

" _I really...don't have an answer to that right now. Can I talk to her?" I asked._

" _I'll try dear, hang on..." I heard movement and then a knock as Maria asked if Avery wanted to talk to me, the door opened and I heard her crying-it broke my heart more than it already was._

" _Avery?..." I asked._

" _Hi..." she replied while in tears, "Are you...okay?"_

" _Don't...worry about me. I'm worried about you...Are you okay?" I asked her._

" _No, I'm not...We just...lost our baby, Hayden...I'm still in pain, and bleeding and I just...don't know what to do, I feel so empty inside and I want this feeling to go away..." she whimpered out._

" _I know...I know and...if I could be there, I would...It...will be okay babe." I tried, though I wasn't too sure of it myself anymore._

" _I didn't...do anything wrong. The doctors said I didn't...do anything wrong..." Avery cried harder as I just closed my eyes trying not to cry again, I blinked away the forming tears and stared up at the barrack ceiling._

" _You didn't...you didn't do anything wrong babe. You...heard the doctor, it wasn't anyone's fault. It just...happens." I said softly to her as Anderson rubbed my back._

" _But I carried the baby, it was...my job to protect it...and I...I didn't...I had to...of done something...wrong..." Avery whimpered out more._

" _No. Avery no, you didn't do anything wrong. You did...everything you were supposed to...You...took the prenatals every day-even with how sick they made you, you went to your appointments, you didn't carry over five pounds...You didn't do anything wrong babe...It just happens, I know...it's not fair and if I could go back and fix it...I would but I just...don't have that kind of power...What can I do...please tell me what I can do to make this easier for you?" I asked her, I hated she was blaming herself now. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine...I should have been there for her._

" _Tell me we can...have another baby, tell me we'll still be able to have a family...Tell me anything to assure me...I'll never have to feel this way again..." Avery cried to me._

" _We can and we will, one day. I promise, Avery...I promise one day we can have another baby: we'll get married, we'll have another baby, we'll start a family all our own with kids who will look just like you." I told her, I would one day but not anytime soon. Not after this..._

" _Swear it on your life..." Avery asked._

" _I swear it on my life, Avery...One day, we'll get married, have more babies than we can handle, and have an amazing family until the day we both die of old age, holding hands in our bed together. I promise that to you." I told her with as much confidence as I could muster._

" _Okay...as...long as I know that then...I'll be okay." I heard her say._

" _And as long as you're okay, then...so will I. I love you, Sky Eyes..." I tell her gently._

" _I love you too, Hiccup..." Avery said with something like a smile in her voice now. The phone was given back to Maria as I overheard Avery say something about going to lay down for a while because she was really tired._

" _Are you going to be okay? You're not by yourself, are you?" Maria asked._

" _I'm not...by myself. I've got the squadron, and Harry here with me...I worry about her, I'll be okay..." I informed her._

" _Good, Avery is welcome to stay with me as long as she likes." Maria said lightly._

" _Thank you, I appreciate you you opening your home to her right now. Her parents...said they'll put all the baby things away over the course of the next few days..." I sighed lightly, I would have to do the same with the sonogram picture and onsie. Wouldn't be easy either._

" _Of course, Hayden...If there's anything Harry and I can do for you as well, let us know..." Maria said to me._

" _I will, right now...I think I just need time, like Avery...It's been a long day, I'm gonna hit the sack, thank you, Maria for helping Avery and taking her earlier...I would of if...I'd known. My phone is on all the time, I'm not putting it on silent anymore...if she needs me, tell her to call me." I stated._

" _I'll let her know. Sleep well." Maria says, I hung up after that and put the phone down and took a deep breath. I looked back down at the onsie and picture as Harry went to take them from me._

" _Why don't you let me hold on to these for now? Until the next time comes around, looking at it now is only going to hurt you more..." Harry offered, I hesitated letting it go but did after a minute as he tucked it away. "I know it might not want to hear it my friend but I feel that maybe this was just a sign that it wasn't time to happen. But it will be eventually, take it as a second chance that now you can wait until you're both ready."_

 _I nodded to him, I knew he was right but it still hurt knowing how much we put into the situation only for it to be over in a month due to circumstances beyond our control. "Yeah...Thanks, Harry..."_

" _You're welcome, now...Are you going to be okay?" I nodded to him, "Good...if you need me, you come find me or send one of the squad, alright? Go take a hot shower and relax in bed, get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow, it'll take some time but you and Avery will both be okay in time." Harry smiled as he hugged me then jumped down from the bed, he headed out of the barrack and I took another breath getting down as well, I grabbed a towel and my sleepwear before heading to the bathroom to shower._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Three months since that day, and Harry was right: I did feel a lot better but it still hurt, Avery was doing better though so that was okay with me, made things easier for me to know she was okay. She was back in college, Camille kept her distracted and Avery had gone back to her parent's house after about three weeks from the miscarriage. Everyone back home was doing better, I was okay but not great. Ethan and Dylan passed their dragon rider exams, both could fly now but not without reason except for daily exercise and minor training to keep them sharpened with their skills, both soldier and dragon. It was hard to get over losing the baby when it kept getting brought up and all the squadron asking if I was okay that day, also having to inform the officers about everything too. I had to explain it all, show doctors notes confirming the miscarriage and more. Oh that had been the _worst_ week of my life to go through all that.

Now in November, two months later: the words _possible deployment_ were getting thrown around a lot lately at the base, I'd asked Anderson about it but he said nothing was confirmed yet only that it was a slight possibility of being re-deployed to Iraq. That's all I needed to happen, get deployed while still recovering from the first tour in that place when I lost Ritka, Lennox, Matthews, and those deaths caused Tarelto to give his own life by suicide. Iraq was the reason I'd lost all of them and I didn't think I was ready for something like that again, not right now. Currently it was about 4pm while the squadron and I were sitting in the barracks when Anderson came in looking...miserable for lack of a better word. I immediately jumped down from my bed and stood before him, he didn't have to say it: I already knew by the look in his eyes. "How long?"

"One week. Go home, visit your families. Report back here on Tuesday at 0600 for debriefing, we leave at 0800." Harry informed me. Just what I'd been afraid of, returning to Iraq.

"Orders understood, Major Anderson." I saluted him. He left as I faced the rest of Alpha Fire now, the original group knew what it meant, we'd been to Iraq before. The newer members hadn't been there yet.

"Wait...what's going on?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Deployment to Iraq in one week. You heard Anderson, go home to spend time with your families and report back on Tuesday by 0600." I stated firmly. This was going to kill Avery and Camille to know I was going back there again, to a place that was worse than Afghanistan. I began packing my backpack to go home for the week, at least I was being given more than five minutes to say goodbye.

"But...that place is horrible..." Heather reminded.

"Oh I know...Been there once already. You've been given your orders..." I remarked still packing. Just some shirts, boxers, and pants. I'd grab the rest when I returned for the deployment. After the bag was packed, I laid down in bed with my arms behind my head, so we were going back again? I guess I just had to suck it up and deal with it, what else could I do? Run away? Although very possible with Toothless, it meant I'd have to break contact with everyone and I couldn't do that. Last time I did that with Avery she went looking for me and she found me too. In Afghanistan: this wasn't a chance I was willing to take again. The last one made me go almost nuts and end a war, I didn't want to do that again. Finally, I managed to fall asleep while the others were talking among themselves.

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

When the next morning came, Hayden set out on Toothless to get back to Berk early. He'd already told the others he was coming so they took the day off to hang out and were meeting at Gobber's place for lunch. Hayden was planning on telling them right away, even his father-who he really still didn't want to see because of him bringing up Hayden's dead friends. Hayden was last to arrive, he'd arrived early but stayed hidden to think about how to word it. It wouldn't be easy but he felt it wouldn't be fair to tell them last minute like the first time. Hayden took a deep breath when he saw Ethan, Heather, Theo, Jasmine, and Dylan arrive on their dragons then he made his way towards the group. Right away, Avery and Camille noticed his facial expression, "Hayden...what's wrong? You don't look happy to be home for a week," Camille asked.

"I'm only home five days, then we all return to Fort Dreki for...deployment." he finished.

"But...you said the war...was over?" Seth stated.

"The one in Afghanistan is..." Ethan mumbled.

"That means you're...going back to Iraq..." Avery whispered in fear as Hayden only nodded. "No...Hayden no, not that awful place again!" And here came the tears, something Hayden expected.

"I don't have a choice and you know that, Avery. I'm not happy about it either but it's my job and as long as there is a war to be fought, then it is a war I will fight. We leave on Tuesday at 8am from Fort Dreki." Hayden remarked a little colder than he meant too but he was getting a little irritated with the fact that everything he went on deployment this happened with his family and friends getting upset over it, he'd been in the military five years as of last month and done three tours already: it really shouldn't come off as a surprise when he gets called back again.

"And...no idea when you return?" Rachel asked.

"You know we never do. We're there as long as we're needed to be. Anderson and the others from Fury Fighters Division have been thowin around possible deployment for two months, I knew it was coming: just didn't think it'd be this soon. The situations there have gotten way out of hand, you know I can't give you much more than that." Hayden said.

"We understand, it's just...not fair. There were...a lot of lives lost on that tour, Hayden..." Camille reminded him, not that he needed it and everyone knew how sensitive he was to the subject.

"And many more have been lost since we left. An entire Company was almost wiped out and I don't need to remind you that a Company holds one hundred to one hundred and fifty soldiers. One Company went in-they were ambushed, only fifteen made it out alive. Seven wounded but alive," Hayden closed his eyes.

"And you're going in to replace them?" Felix asked.

"Alpha Fire and the old Nightwave squadron-who are stationed on Murderous at Fort Killinton. The rest are coming from Berserk and Outcast I believe, a squadron from each. The four squads will make up the replacement Company..." Hayden nodded.

"And you, Major Haddock just became the Nightstrike Company leader." Came Anderson's voice, Hayden faced him now.

"Excuse me?" Hayden stated quickly.

"You're a Major now, Hayden. The rank that can command a Company. Alpha Fire, Nightwave, Streamglider, and Insanity squadrons are making up the Nightstrike Company which you are the new CO of. And I'm taking over as the leader of the Inferno Battalion." Harry smiled to him. Hayden's eyes dropped to Anderson's formal dress tag: Lieutenant Colonel Anderson.

"Hold the fuck on, you got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Yep! You'll be next, you watch. Have ya noticed our ranks always follow one another?" Anderson chuckled.

"Pfft, to make that rank I'd have probably get shot or stabbed saving someone, again...I'm good with being Major, it was the rank my mom was before she died. I really don't need another promotion..." Hayden shrugged.

"Oh hush, you've earned every rank and medal you have." Anderson smacked him on the back, Hayden only sighed shaking his head-he still didn't feel that way.

"I still lead Strike One?" Hayden asked.

"Of course you do and Alpha Fire too, you've been their leader since Afghanistan, Hayden. They wouldn't have it any other way. You do have your own office now, like I do. It's positioned right in between the four barracks that will house your Company. Your get barracks...D through G I believe. And all have spots for your dragons right along the sides. Lt. General Evans knew you wouldn't to be split of from them." Anderson informed.

"I guess I'll deal with it. I won't be separated from my team again, not like last time..." Hayden sighed, Anderson put a hand on his shoulder. "Why isn't Major Huntington commanding the Company again?"

"He's gone, Haddock...He died about a month ago in RPG explosion, he got twenty-five soldiers out before the building just fell to pieces, trapping him inside. The fire was to heavy and they couldn't recover his body. It's not just Alpha Fire anymore, Hayden...You're commanding one hundred men now, all of which are separated according to their home island, twenty-five to a barrack, and Lt. General even got them set up into their units too. You'll get the list when we arrive." Harry told him. Hayden closed his eyes as he backed away from Harry's hand.

"You don't get it, do you? I couldn't even command a squadron without someone getting killed...and now they want me to command an entire Company by myself? You said it yourself. I'm not invincible, Anderson. I can't watch everyone, more people is more to watch and I just can't do that. I'm only twenty-one years old...and I swear to Thor if anymore deaths happen on my watch or command...I really just don't know what I'll do." Hayden mounted Toothless and took off. He didn't care about lunch anymore, he didn't want the responsibility of commanding one hundred soldiers. Hayden just flew, he didn't care where, he just wanted to fly and think about this. If going back to Iraq wasn't bad enough, now he was in charge of an entire Company? He didn't need this kind of stress right now, he didn't want this and what made him feel worse-he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter so what more could he do than just accept it and pray to Odin everything worked out.


	49. Called Back

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

49; Called Back

None of them had really expected Hayden to get that upset and take off when he was the one who told them to meet up for lunch at Gobber's diner. Of course, Avery and Camille weren't thrilled about him going back to Iraq but they knew he wasn't going to stop because it was his duty. They all just stood there looking at the place where Hayden was once standing and Anderson honestly felt bad: he hadn't meant to upset Hayden with what he said but he'd just received those orders himself and was told to tell him before arriving so it wouldn't take him by surprise. The officers at the Doragon base in Iraq all remembered the state Hayden was in before he left the first time: he had been a mess because of Lennox's dying in his arms, then before that, the deaths of Ritka and Matthews. And thus far, they'd heard about Tarelto killing himself but Anderson assured them that Hayden was in a better mindset but now he was questioning himself if that was actually true.

Gobber came out now and noticed Hayden wasn't there anymore: he had originally seen him from the window but now he was gone. "Where'd he go?" Gobber asked.

"He didn't take well to me tellin' him he is taking charge of a Company when we get deployed next week," Anderson sighed now. "I'll get him back."

Gobber put his hand on Anderson's shoulder, "I got this one," the older man smiled.

"You sure? I normally just hunt him down-though I have a good idea where he went," Anderson stated.

"He went to the cemetery. Don't worry, I'll get the lad back," he said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Hayden's number, "Hayden..." Gobber started as he put it on speaker phone now.

" _Sorry, Gobber, looks like I'm not joining for lunch. Just let the others get what they want, put it on my tab,"_ Hayden stated.

"Neva yew mind, laddie. Yew get ur ass back here right now and let me hug you before you leave again," Gobber informed.

" _I'll see you before the five days is up..."_ Hayden said.

"Well I want to see ya now so come back. Don't make me come hunt ya down, I know where ya are. Same place you always go when you want to be alone to think. I know what's goin on, ya got everyone worried bout ya. So come on, I know with that dragon of yers it won't take long," Gobber sighed, "Please lad?"

" _Really not in the mood right now..."_

"I know ya aren't. But humor me and come back, haven't seen ya in months and I miss my godson and nephew," Gobber said lightly.

" _Fine. I'll be back in five,"_ Hayden sighed out then the call disconnected.

"He'll neva turn ole Gobber down," the old man chuckled, slipping his phone into his pocket. Sure enough, five minutes later, Toothless landed and Hayden got off slowly as he stood with his arms over his chest. Gobber walked over to him and hugged him tightly and finally after a minute, Hayden gave in and hugged him back-they held it for a while as the others just watched in silence. When the two split, Gobber put his hands on Hayden's shoulders and smiled, "It's gonna be alright, lad."

"I really wish I could believe that..." Hayden closed his eyes.

"Look at me...I served twenty years, Hayden and I've seen my fair share. I know it's hard. I was a Colonel, I led everything from Squadrons to Brigades and I lost a lot of people. Some I might have been able to save if it didn't mean risking others and some that were so far out of my control that I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror anymore. But I tell ya this...You can't protect them all. It's war and all soldiers know the price of fighting in. There are losses, there are victories, there are injuries, and there are deaths and no matter what you do: you can't protect them all. It's not possible, believe me...I tried," Gobber told him.

"He's right, Hayden...I told ya this before. Every time we are called to fight, we know it could be our last. Sometimes we win and everyone is okay, or we lose and some are wounded or are killed. Nothing prepares us to lose a soldier, and no matter how many times you see it, each one is hard to get through. But those soldiers, they are the ones who paid the ultimate price for what we stand up and fight for. They knew the price, and they paid it because they just knew. Every soldier on that battle field knows when their time has come and in that moment before it strikes, they close their eyes and they smile with a salute, a last act to die for what they believe in," Harry added now, agreeing with Gobber.

"No one should have to die at all..." Hayden mumbled.

"Hayden, do you remember what you said at Ritka's funeral? That we go back into war not because we have to, but because we want too?" Theo asked.

"I did say them, Theo..." Hayden closed his eyes.

"How many times have you gotten hurt? Stabbed or shot since the tours began?" Harry asked him now.

"Honestly have no idea...lost count after seven," Hayden remarked.

"How many times have you risked your life to save your men? All those times, you knew you could die, right?" Hayden nodded once, "There you go. Every mission you went on, every guard shift, anytime you were hurt and your team pinned down in enemy fire...You always had a choice to make. To condemn them all to death, or save them at the risk of yourself living or dying to get them out. Ritka did the same thing, you saved the others at the risk of your life but Ritka gave his to save yours. Lennox would have pushed anyone out of the way, but you were the target and he saved you, then you got the others out. You saved Heather when she tripped, you took an M16 bullet to the side saving Ethan. You got shot saving Matthews. You were even a POW for a whole thirty minutes when you went to get Marx. We thought you were both dead...Even with Avery, Hayden you fucked people's shit right up when she got hurt...Hell you were willing to give up your happiness for hers too, any of those times...did you care what happened to you as long as the others were safe?" Anderson asked.

"No. No I didn't, I know the risks," Hayden responded.

"And so do all of them. Enemy fight with an enemy, big or small. When staring death in the face and surrounded, one man dying can save the lives of many. You've done this, you've lived it. Willing to give your life to save your teammates, every soldier is willing to make that call. When yew go out there next week Hayden, and you're leading one hundred men, don't think about failing them. You do the best you can and remember that anyone who dies-they died fighting for peace, and they went out with honor and pride," Gobber told him. "You know you can trust me, lad, I've never steered ya wrong. It will all be okay. I promise."

"Gods, I hope you're right," Hayden sighed.

"It will. You're a tough kid, Hayden. Now why don't we all get some lunch?" Gobber chuckled. After that, Hayden's mood slowly seemed to alter back to having a good time with friends and family. Harry had to get back to his family after explaining he only came to give Hayden his orders from Lt. General Evans about him now being charge of four squadrons instead two, he wasn't happy about it though. He had trouble running two on patrols and missions, never mind four. Hayden just kept quiet though, he wouldn't complain, that wasn't what he was about. He signed up for this and although he never expected to be the rank is his in just four short years, he was a Major now and with such a title came a lot of responsibility. He just hoped the next four day went better than today did.

(Three Days Later)

The night before Hayden and the rest of Strike One with Anderson had to return to Fort Dreki for deployment at 8am. They were all grouping up at Hayden's for such and with their dragons too around 5am so they'd get there on time. Today, Hayden was relaxing with Avery at her house while her parents were working. Camille had school until 1pm, then work from 1:30 to 6pm. He would be going over for dinner, Avery going with him as always: she was rather attached to him the last four days and with good reason, they hadn't seen one another in person except for Skype but physically wise, not since the miscarriage-which right now Hayden didn't want to think about at all but being so close to Avery was making it really hard not too because she wanted to make out and fool around before Hayden left and he didn't want to take the chance of getting too lost in the lust and not stopping. He knew he didn't have any protection on him, and knew she wasn't on birth control. He wasn't doing that again, not until they were ready to have a family and with him about to be deployed tomorrow, they definitely weren't ready.

"Hayden...why won't you do anything with me? We've just been sitting here for two hours, all you do is stare at the ceiling...Normally we're making out by now..." Avery asked.

"Because I just want to be able to hold you, that's all," Hayden replied.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired softly.

"Nothing at all babe, just enjoying my time with you since you didn't have class today," Hayden responded to her.

"It's more than that...you've been in this all to calm mood for three days now and I'm worried about you," Avery pointed out adjusting herself so she was sitting on his legs and facing him now, concern showing in her blue eyes.

"I'm about to start my fourth tour in five years, Avery and I'm leading not five soldiers, not even twenty-five, I'm leading one hundred. A full Company all because of my stupid rank as major that a lot of people are mad and jealous about because I'm only twenty-one..." he sighed out closing his eyes.

"Would you do something if I asked you to?" Avery asked, Hayden's eyes opened slightly looking at her now, "Would you...make love to me?"

His eyes widened now, "We've talked about this, Avery. Neither of us are ready to do that again."

"Please? I promise I won't get...pregnant this time. I'm due for my period in like two days...my doctor and I have been regulating it. I've been getting on time since after...we lost the baby. I swear I'm not fertile right now and I want to be able to enjoy such a thing while we're not drunk. I can't even remember it, we both blacked out..." Avery argued softly.

"I know that, Avery but I just can't take the chance again. We were drunk, that...wasn't even supposed to happen and I can't allow it now when I'm about to be deployed to Iraq." Hayden answered.

"There is...no chance, Hayden...I told you, I won't get pregnant. I have it marked on the calendar when I get periods and when I'll ovulate...my doctor ran tests and everything. We've got the schedule," Avery tried, this time Hayden carefully moved her off of him and stood firmly.

"Avery you don't understand. Okay? The reason we never had sex before was because I wasn't ready, not just in the having a baby department either. I wasn't ready in any sense, the night it happened was a complete accident. I'm not saying I regret it, I'm saying I wish it had gone different. Drunken sex, something I can't remember? That's not what I wanted at all." Hayden sighed.

"But we can remember it now..." Avery insisted.

"Is that how you want our second time to go, Avery? Having sex before I'm about to be deployed again? That way you're left wanting more when I can't physically get to you? Having no protection again just because it's a moment of want? That's not how I want to remember it. I know you're becoming regular again and that's great, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to have sex again. And I don't want to do it the day before I leave, that's not something you do when you're about to be separated for Thor only knows how long. I haven't made out with you, or done any foreplay because I know where it can go and both lost in lust, having unprotected sex again is not something I want to do." Hayden told her.

"So what you're not going to touch me at all because you know we could end up having sex?" Avery asked.

"Avery, God damn it I'm not doing it again right now!" Hayden said firmer to her and with a much angrier tone than he'd meant to use. "Why can't you respect that? I'm about to be deployed, again for the fourth time in five years. Do you understand that? I do not want to have sex with you just because we're lost in the moment of getting one another off, I don't want to have sex out of lust and I don't want to do it unprotected again. The next time we have sex I want it to be planned, slow, romantic...not just...fucking like horny dragons in heat. Is that so much to ask in return after what we've already been through?! We did that once, and look where it got us for three months. Mourning the loss of a baby we couldn't save due to circumstances beyond our control? I am not ready to do any of that again, I can't! Now will you please drop it, I don't want to argue with you the day before I leave..." Hayden said firmly.

It was now that Avery understood why he kept saying he wasn't ready. It wasn't because of the sex, they'd already done that. It was her getting pregnant and losing the baby again, he still wasn't over it even five months later, and now he'd be deployed which would make it even harder. Avery didn't see anger in his eyes, she saw sadness and fear behind his green hues. Avery just got off the bed and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, Hayden...I didn't mean to upset you." she said lightly burying her face in his chest, he sighed heavily as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you...I'm just under a lot of stress right now with this...leading the Company thing," he informed as he kissed her forehead.

"I understand babe. I won't ask again, I'll wait until we're both ready...I just wanted to be able to actually feel how amazing it'd be with you to do it when we weren't drunk..."

"I know that, I want to feel it too but not right now, Avery...not before all this is about to happen, that's not how I want to remember such a thing with you. I want to be able to take it slow, remember it, enjoy it...I do want to do it again, just not this way, I want to do it the right way babe and right before I leave isn't the right way..." Hayden said softly, Avery nodded smiling as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly before returning her head against his chest to hold him. Avery knew what he said was the truth but he was also holding back on saying that he was honestly just terrified of her landing pregnant again because this time he'd be deployed and really wouldn't be able to be there for her and if she had another miscarriage, he couldn't just take off to be with her again. Hayden was afraid and that's why he wouldn't do it, Avery understood his fear and she wouldn't push him.

Later that night, they went to went to Gerald's for dinner. Camille still wasn't living with him, she refused to after what happened but Hayden was willing to at least stand in the room with him for the sake of family. Seth, as well as Hayden and Camille's aunt Melody and uncle Samuel were over as well. It was a simple dinner: baked chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn. It was mostly quiet dinner for the family, Avery understood Hayden's fear but it still upset her that he wouldn't touch her at all anymore because he was afraid they'd go to far. They had stopped themselves before, they could do it again couldn't they? In the silence of the meal, Hayden's phone rang: he reached into his pocket and checked the caller ID to see that it was Colonel Greenhalgh calling, odd. Wasn't he in Iraq right now? Oh this couldn't of been good. Hayden sighed answering it as he got up from the table and moved towards the other side of the room. "Major Haddock here."

" _Hello, Major Haddock. Been awhile, hasn't it? It's Colonel Greenhalgh, leader of the Screecher Regiment,"_ the male greeted.

"Yeah, I know. Came up on the caller ID, Colonel. What's up?" Hayden asked slowly.

" _We need you back, on the double. I know you're supposed to leave tomorrow but we need you. The others can take the plane but I need you and your dragon stat...How fast can you get here?"_ Colonel Greenhalgh asked him. Great, so he was needed right away to the point he couldn't even fly back with his group, he sighed heavily noticing his family and Avery had eyes on him now wondering what was going on.

"Five hours, think ya can hold out that long?" Hayden asked.

" _Should be able too, any battle strategies that could help us out?"_ he inquired. Hayden grabbed his backpack off the floor which was sitting in the kitchen and dug out one if his ACU's.

"Use the dragons, defensive formation Alpha and Strike. Zipplebacks at the front with firelines, Nadders and Razorwhips second with spineshots. Gronckles and Nightmares cover the sky with fire blasts. Mind your shot limits to, switch them out after three so they have time to recharge. That should keep them at bay," Hayden offered.

" _This is why you're lead dragon rider, kid. See ya in five hours then?"_ Colonel Greenhalgh chuckled a bit.

"That you will, Colonel." Hayden then lowered the phone as he went to the bathroom to change, when he came out five minutes later in full gear, Camille and Avery were already in tears seeing him back on his phone. "Anderson. Won't be seein ya tomorrow morning."

" _What the...Why?"_ Harry replied a little surprised, the others heard it because Hayden had put it on speaker while packed his bag.

"Colonel Greenhalgh from Screecher Reg just called me in, I leave now. The rest of you are still taking the plane tomorrow morning, I'm taking Toothless so I'll see ya there."

" _You be safe flying in, Hayden...That place is Hell right now."_ Harry said slowly.

"Survived Hell three times now, I think I can handle it again. Besides, Afghanistan was Hell, Anderson. You haven't been to Iraq yet. There we call it Utter Hell." Hayden chuckled slightly.

" _Oh that just instills me with confidence, Haddock."_

"You'll be fine, Anderson, I got your back, bro. See ya tomorrow night, my friend," Hayden remarked then hung up as he got his backpack on then grabbed his gun and set it up, loading it the putting the safety on as he placed the strap around himself and prepared to leave the house.

"You're just going to leave?" Gerald asked.

"Don't have much choice, Iraq is a seven hour plane ride that I'm about to do in five on Toothless." Hayden stated as he stepped outside and whistled for Toothless who came over. Hayden saw Camille and Avery crying softly. He kissed Camille's forehead-then placed a soft kiss on Avery's lips before he hugged them both. "See ya next leave I get and I'll call when I can." Hayden stepped back and got on Toothless's back. "Alright bud, let's go fight another one. Top speed pal, show 'em why you're Alpha." Hayden patted his friend's neck, just as he was about to take off the others arrived.

"Hey, where the hell you goin?" Theo asked him.

"Called in early. You five and Anderson are still taking the plane tomorrow," Hayden informed them calmly.

"Wait, we got our stuff, we'll fly with you," Heather said.

"No. I was called to come back early, you were ordered to take the plane. Besides, none of you can keep up with Toothless and I. We're doing this in five hours at top speed and as you may remember...the speed of a Night Fury can break the sound barrier...I'm going myself, you just stay here and I'll see ya tomorrow night at the barrack if I'm not dead center the middle of an attack. Gotta go." Hayden offered a salute as Toothless roared and took off heading in the direction of Iraq, South East.

"And there he goes...Always ready for combat when he's called," Theo chuckled a bit.

"He's a soldier, we are all always ready when called," Anderson stated landing with his Nightmare.

"I just hope he'll be okay," Melody stated.

"He will: Haddock is always alright. He's proven that more than once," Anderson smiled, "He's too stubborn to let anything hold him back, hold him down, or stop him for very long."

"Amen to that, Lieutenant Colonel..." Theo nodded in agreement as Toothless and Hayden were gone from sight not long after. The others finished dinner as Anderson and the Strike One-minus Hayden, mounted their dragons and headed back to Fort Dreki early so they'd be ready for take off in the morning. Avery went home and cried lightly on her bed: she already missed him and it hadn't even been an hour since he left. How was she going to handle him being so far away and in a heavy war zone for the second time in five years? Avery looked out the window to the direction Hayden had flown off in.

 _'Be safe, please be safe, Hayden...I love you,'_ Avery thought before laying down and letting sleep take her.


	50. Catching Up

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

50; Catching Up

Given Hayden had left the night before, Strike One with Anderson met up with Alpha Fire at 7:30am after briefing to board the plane that would be taking them to Iraq with two layovers total en route. One was in Berserk, the other in Outcast-the Murderous soldiers had flown in the night before. Each layover was only an hour and they would be arriving in Iraq around 5pm but given the three hour time change it would actually be 8pm and Hayden was definitely already there since he'd left around 6:30pm the night before on Toothless. Hayden had said he would make it in five hours but they hadn't heard anything about him reaching the Doragon base yet. Five hours would have had him landing at 11:30pm but the face Iraq was three hours ahead, for him it would be 2:30am. They knew if he'd been called in early then it had to be bad over there and they needed Toothless-which they wouldn't get without Hayden because the two were just about impossible to separate.

This was something they discovered when Toothless went and found Hayden when he was a POW for half an hour: Toothless knew where to find Hayden and had brought him and Marx back safely that night. That had been scary for a lot of people, thinking Hayden was dead but the dragon didn't: he _knew_ Hayden was alright and went back for him. It was very clear to see the bond the two of them had-which was why Hayden and Toothless were never separated because to two alone were a very dangerous team to enemies. As the thirty minutes passed, the Alpha Fire and the former Nightwave boarded the plane to prepare for take off to Berserk to grab Insanity, then last before Iraq would be Streamglider. Such began a long flight.

(Doragon Base)

When Hayden arrived back in Iraq, he didn't even wait for orders to start attacking the enemies. Hayden flew right into it with full blasts from Toothless plus the his own grenades and with him the enemies began to retreat on their own. Upon landing, he was greeted by the other leaders who thanked him for coming on such short notice. Hayden was instantly debriefed on the situation and shown where he'd be staying while deployed: exactly where Anderson said he'd be. In an office by himself in between the four Nightstrike Company barracks. He wasn't fond of this, he'd gotten used to staying with Alpha Fire and bunking with Theo. Changing that would bother him so he put in a request that he'd use the office for operations, meetings, and what not during the day but when it was time to sleep he was staying in the barrack with Alpha Fire. Lieutenant General Evans hadn't minded at all and said it was fine.

When the attack was over and arrangements finalized, Hayden finally settled down around 4:30am in the E barrack which is where Alpha Fire would be when they arrived there, he fell asleep after unpacking and taking a shower. When the next morning came, he was up around 9am which was rare for him to oversleep but then again, he'd never turned his alarm on. Hayden got dressed and made his way outside. He did a few sky patrols but mostly stayed in the barrack waiting for the plane to arrive with his squadron: it was kind of boring without them there to keep him distracted and laughing. He checked his watch when he woke up from a nap he'd taken around 5:30pm, now it was 7:45pm and he decided to go outside to get something to eat since he'd missed dinner. "Evenin, Major Haddock. Good to see you up again," came Colonel Greenhalgh's voice walking over to him.

"Evening, sir. Sorry I overslept. It was a long night of flyin'..." Hayden stated.

"No trouble, it was quiet anyway. How ya feeling?" he asked.

Hayden shrugged, "Twenty-one years old and on my fourth tour in five years, not sure how to feel about it."

"Well at least we only got the one war to deal with now," came Randy Bogg's voice with a chuckle.

"So we lost Huntington and Naylar huh? I noticed Anderson got moved to Inferno Battalion leader at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel," Hayden mentioned now.

"Yeah. Bout four months ago actually, Naylor took one right above the heart and to the neck saving a bunch of privates who were pinned down. Huntington went in an RPG explosion, couldn't recover his body," Boggs sighed heavily.

"Yeah...I know how that goes..." Hayden closed his eyes.

"You doing okay on all that, lad?" Lieutenant General Evans asked curiously.

"Better than I was," Hayden responded softly with a shrug.

"Yeah, you weren't looking so good after Len-," Hayden twitched and gave a slight glare as Boggs stopped, "Sorry. How's life been otherwise? Heard about the whole thing where your girl tried to find ya?"

"Long story," Hayden mumbled, "And that was only a quarter of what actually happened."

"Care to share? We're headed to the mess hall tent for a late dinner," Lt. Gen Evans offered.

"Sure, why not?" Hayden began to follow them to the location, once they had all gotten their food fifteen minutes later, they sat down at one of the table and started eating. "So how much did you hear?"

"Your girl showed up, you saved her, then the war just ended four months later. Care to fill in the missing pieces?" Greenhalgh questioned now.

"Go figure, Lieutenant General Andrews wouldn't tell you everything. When I got deployed back to Afghanistan, I was in a really bad way because my unit lost one more person," Hayden began.

"No one else was reported KIA from Strike One?" Boggs said.

"He wasn't KIA, he died on base...Tell me, who do you remember being on Strike One?" Hayden asked him.

"You, Theodore Holgerson, Steven Ritka, Eli Matthews, Daryl Lennox, and...Jason Tarelto. Did...Holgerson or Tarelto pass?" Greenhalgh said softly.

"Tarelto. Theo is alive, he'll be here with Alpha Fire later on...When it was announced we were going back to Afghanistan, Tarelto started to distance himself. I knew he wasn't okay but everyone handles the death of friends or soldiers differently so I let him be...but a week before deployment...he didn't return to the barrack after dinner. I went looking for him and found him in the forest with a gun to his head," Hayden closed his eyes.

"He committed suicide?..." Lt. General Evans asked a little surprised. Hayden nodded once.

"I yelled out to him to stop, not to do it but he pulled the trigger. I didn't know what to do, I'd watched him kill himself and I just hit my knees, yelling out as loud as I could. I didn't know I could get so depressed more than I'd already felt, to a point where I wanted to stop living too, just to never have to lose anyone else. That's why Tarelto killed himself, he couldn't deal with the pain of losing Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox: he said he couldn't go back to war and risk losing more so he ended the pain himself saying he couldn't deal with the pain anymore," Hayden stated now.

"But you didn't hurt yourself, right?" Boggs asked.

Hayden shook his head, "I waited until I got to Afghanistan to talk to Anderson, he put me on a three day suicide watch. My girl and I got into a fight because I hadn't talked to them the entire week after Tarelto's death. The mission we had following the fight, I got shot in the side saving one of my privates. When I woke up, I decided to break up with my girlfriend because I felt she deserved better than what I could give her given my lifestyle. We were broken up for two months, and during a big fight...she showed up on her dragon, nearly got hit by an RPG, I saved her, of course, then took Toothless so we could take out the RPG line. When the enemies retreated, I scolded my girl for what she did," Hayden mumbled.

"She showed up in Afghanistan on her dragon?" The three of them blinked surprised.

"Yep. Anderson arranged a plane out of Afghanistan for her but the next night we had an ambush and when I got knocked down...she rushed out of the barrack, grabbed my gun, shot the enemy in the head-while getting stabbed in the side. I lost it, I had Anderson call medic then I took Toothless...and killed thirty-five people in a complete rage that she'd been hurt because she was there, because of me. The ambush had only been fifty or so soldiers, and I killed thirty-five of them. I flew my girl home myself after she'd been hurt. Four months later, the war was over." Hayden shrugged eating his roll.

"Shit, so stay off your bad side then?" Boggs chuckled.

"So it is true! Your attack on them after your girl was hurt got them to surrender? Heard about it from one of the soldiers, Private Maxon who was based there. We're brothers so he tells me everything. You're the one who ended the war..." said another soldier sitting at the table behind Hayden.

"I-I am not..." Hayden stated.

"Are too. You're a hero, Major. Everyone here as heard about the shit you've done, I mean who the hell can stand against the soldier with a Night Fury?" another soldier smiled. Hayden sighed as he just closed his eyes.

"So after getting home, what happened, things settle down?" Lt. Gen. Evans asked now.

"Went on vacation, spent half of it wasted..." Hayden mumbled. The three officers blinked at him now as he sighed, "Fine. Got wasted with my girl, had sex drunk, blacked out, woke up and realized I wasn't a virgin anymore, then freaked out because there was a chance she ended up pregnant," he huffed.

"We've all had sex drunk before, Hayden...It happens." Greenhalgh chucked.

"Yeah, you lose your virginity that way? That was how your first time went, drunk and not remembering a thing?" Hayden remarked and they went quiet, "Didn't think so. She took a test and it came back negative then three weeks later, evidently she tested too early so she was in fact pregnant."

"So you're about to be a dad, well shit, maybe we break out the alcohol to celebrate. She's gotta be what eight months, almost due right?" Boggs asked but Hayden wasn't smiling: he wasn't even looking at them. "Hayden?"

"Yeah...she would be if the baby had survived..." Hayden said quietly now, "She had a miscarriage at ten weeks...was about five months ago."

"I'm sorry, lad. I know it's not easy. My wife had a miscarriage at seven weeks, I'll never forget how much pain she was in and I was stuck here for it all..." Greenhalgh sighed patting his back.

"I was at Fort Dreki, Anderson's wife called me...by the time I'd gotten there, the worst was over. She's doing better now, well, _was_ until I said I was getting deployed here again," Hayden shrugged softly.

"Well now that you're here, this shit will be over quick. Just lose your shit again, scare the bastards off!" said someone down the table a bit.

Hayden stood up quietly now, "Clearly you have no idea how much pain or rage one person can feel to have to nearly lose his sanity and kill mercilessly when his girlfriend gets stabbed in the side saving his life...Maybe when you understand that, you can come talk to me about losing my shit just to end your war," he said and then just walked away: he didn't even notice the group of six making their way into the tent.

"What did we miss?" Theo asked.

"Welcome back and not much...Major seems a little irritated right now, not sure why though." Boggs shrugged.

"All I said was for him to lose his shit and scare the enemies off like he did in Afghanistan..." stated the soldier now.

"The one thing that would set him off. He's touchy on being referred to as a hero: also the situation where he lost his shit in Afghanistan..." Harry sighed, "I'll go talk to him: get to E barrack Strike One." With that, Harry walked out after Hayden. The other officers did the same after him. Hayden was found sitting in his office-thankfully it was big enough for Toothless to be inside too so Harry found him lying against Toothless with one knee up, the other leg stretched out. Harry knocked on the wooden frame as Hayden glanced up.

"Hey, Anderson, welcome to Utter Hell..." Hayden greeted him dryly.

"Sure, it won't be that bad, can I come in?" Harry asked softly, "Oh and the other officers too?"

"You don't gotta ask, all of you are ranked higher than me..." Hayden mumbled as Toothless crooned softly while his friend rubbed his head.

"When you get your own office, Haddock, we still respect the privacy," said Boggs now.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable then. How was the flight my friend?" Hayden asked calmly now.

"Long and irritating. How do you deal with all the noise and questions?" Harry chuckled.

"I ignore it and tell everyone leave me alone," Hayden responded.

"Hey, come on now...Don't be that way towards me, you said you'd have my back here." Harry stated as he reached over and rubbed Toothless's head making the dragon warble contently.

"Sorry, Anderson...Been a pretty boring twenty-four hours since I arrived at like 2:30am this morning, and then that whole thing where I'm being called a hero again...You know I hate it. I'm not a hero...I'm just a soldier like anyone else," Hayden sighed to him.

"I know, Haddock. You've had a hard couple of months, and you hate being called what you don't feel you are. You see that you killed mercilessly, and everyone else sees you taking on fifty soldiers by yourself when you were completely enraged. They see what you did, they don't know how you felt. And it's something they will never feel unless they are in that situation. Just try to take it easy, would ya? Save the rage for the enemies," Anderson smiled.

"I will. Just pray Avery doesn't show up again..." Hayden mumbled.

"Having some relationship problems again?" Harry chuckled.

"What would define my girlfriend essentially begging me to have sex with her?" Hayden asked now.

"Oh boy," Harry blinked.

"Yeah. We got into a fight about it last night before going to my Dad's. I'm glad she's...past what happened but to jump right into what got us there in the first place..." Hayden finally stood up.

"She feels that there's nothin' to be afraid of in doing it again since you've already done it once even if by accident, doesn't she?" Hayden nodded, "And you're holding back because you don't want her to get pregnant again?" Another nod, "Well ya know there, Hayden, they did invent these cool things called condoms and birth control to prevent that..." Boggs stated.

"Yeah, because I just walk around with condoms after losing our baby five months ago thinking that my girl is just gonna wanna fuck, right? Sex has been the _last_ thing on my mind," Hayden remarked.

"Well most guys do, well, the carry around condoms thing," Greenhalgh blinked.

"Not me. Every since...Ritka's death, I told Avery no sex because I didn't want to die on one of my tours and have her be informed by Harry, or Theo, or any of them that I died leaving her pregnant or with our child without me around. I didn't want to do that to her, I couldn't do that to her. And one drunken night we had sex and she got pregnant then three months later we lost that baby. Here we are five months later and she wants to have sex again, when she knew I was getting deployed..." Hayden scoffed.

"Hayden...it's not about the sex. She wants to get pregnant again," Anderson told him as Hayden looked over at him arching a brow.

"She specifically told me she was due for her period and wouldn't get pregnant if we did it...Are you saying she lied?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden. You told me yourself that her cycle is regular right? And she has been all over you since the week leave? Touching, loving, cuddling?" Hayden nodded to him, "She's fertile. It's a hormone in their body, makes them like that because having sex while fertile will get them pregnant. She wanted you to have sex with her because she wants another baby, to fill the void of the one you both lost. She's not over it anymore than you are, and she wants to feel something other than emptiness, she wants to get pregnant again," Anderson finished now.

"So she told me she wouldn't get pregnant in the hope I'd sleep with her so she could get pregnant?" Hayden asked now.

"Don't be upset with her, she's still in pain. Not physical but emotional, and she doesn't want to feel that way anymore. If she was pushing for sex that much, then yes, she wanted you to sleep with her so she could get pregnant then find a way to tell you that she had her scheduling wrong. She's still grieving and knowing you were being deployed again, she wanted to have a piece of you with her while you're here." Anderson put his hand on Hayden's shoulder now.

"I'm not mad at her,-okay maybe a little because she was going to lie to me-but regardless...I want another baby too, just not right now, with all this going on. I want to be able to be home with her to take care of her while she's pregnant and after the baby is born," Hayden sighed now. "No matter...I told her it wasn't happening right now, she said she understood. I'll go introduce myself to the Company then probably go to bed. I'm exhausted and I'm forming a massive headache..." Hayden prepared to leave the office.

"We got a few things to go over before you go to sleep if you don't mind," Lt. Gen. Evans stated.

"I'll come back here after then, just get comfy I guess...Toothless, you stay here too," Hayden told his dragon as it nodded and sat back on it hind legs while Hayden left the office and walked in front of the four barracks that made up his Company. "Nightstrike! Fall in!" he commanded. The barrack doors pushed open and they all came out forming into their groups. "Right then. Welcome to the Doragon Base, home of the 17th Dragons Den Division. We commonly call it _Utter Hell_. Let's get a few things set right now, I am Major Hayden Haddock. Some of you might remember me from Fort Dreki or Fort Titanwing as your Drill Sergeant. The tent between E and F barrack is my office, that is where I will be most of the time. You need me any other time, find me in E barrack with Alpha Fire. As you know these four barracks D through belong to the Nightstrike Company," Hayden announced.

"Sir, yes sir!" the four squadrons replied to him.

"Now, I understand you all have your unit assignments and there are three Sergeants who command your separate squadrons. I run the Strike One unit out of the Alpha Fire squadron. I'm also leader of Alpha Fire, have been since Afghanistan back in 2016. I wasn't promoted to that, they just voted me there for whatever reason. You report to your Sergeants and if the problem exceeds that, you report to me. Is this understood, Nightstrike?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, Major Haddock," the group replied to him.

"Good then. Now I have a meeting with the higher ups: if I am needed, you know how to find me. Get unpacked, take a shower, and get some rest," Hayden said.

"Yes sir!" With that, Hayden walked back into his office where the others were waiting.

"And you said you can't handle one hundred soldiers, _Major_ Haddock," Anderson snicked, Hiccup punched his arm but smiled.

"Shut up, Anderson...Alright, let's get this meeting out of the way. I'm exhausted..." Hayden stated as he sat down around the big square folding table with the others and from there they began talking about how to handle the next wave of attacks from strategies, placement, and more. It wasn't a long meeting of course, and afterwards it was over around 8:45pm where Hayden said goodnight to them-then he went to E barrack to get some sleep because he was beyond tired and starting tomorrow would be war all over again: he wanted to be ready. No one was dying on him this time. He would protect them, no matter what.


	51. It's A Promise

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

51; It's A Promise

One month into the fourth deployment and so far things had been alright, minor attacks that they could handle with little to no injuries: it helped that Hayden being part of the main set of officers now and commanding the Nightstrike Company meant that he got in on meetings of what was going down and when. Different than before when he just awaited orders from Anderson, this time he got to be in on the meetings and add his input if he had any but more often than not he just sat there staring at the map of locations, areas, forces, and more. Hayden was a thinker and they all knew that so ten to one he never said his piece until he heard everything else. It was now the beginning of December and only three weeks until Christmas, another one he would have to miss just like Thanksgiving, and surely his and his sister's birthdays. He'd missed every single one of them over the last five years, it actually bothered him deeply but he didn't show it to anyone. Turned out Anderson's office was only a five minute walk to Hayden's which made talking a lot easier.

Hayden was being kept up to date about things back in Berk, Avery and Camille were in school for another two weeks then they'd be given off from the 22nd to the 1st of the new year, they were doing good in school, and were happy which is all he could really ask for with him being where he was and knowing how much they missed him. Hayden and Avery talked often but never about what happened before he left with her wanting to have sex, and the fact Hayden knew now that she wanted it so she could get pregnant: Avery didn't understand his fear about her getting pregnant with him deployed, and something happening where he couldn't just take off and get to her this time. It was different when he was stationed in Berk, this time he was at least five hours away. Honestly, he didn't know how to start that conversation with her, how did you confront your girlfriend about the fact she was willing to lie to you to have another baby? He was at such a loss about it and even Anderson couldn't offer much advice since he'd never been in the situation.

He still refused to speak to his father unless it was a quick hello, I'm fine, and good bye. Hayden hadn't forgiven him for what he said that day Avery took the pregnancy test two weeks after their drunken night together, it was completely uncalled for and at the moment still unforgivable. His father knew how much it hurt him to lose Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, and Tarelto so why would he purposely bring it up just to make a point about Hayden and Avery not having sex again until they were ready? It infuriated him to no end on the subject so Hayden just didn't talk to him unless he really had too. He suffered it for Thanksgiving and he'd probably have to do the same for Christmas, New Years, and his and Camille's birthday. What could he do, he couldn't forgive it. His father knew how sensitive he was about his friend's dying and it was heartless of his father to use them as a lesson to be learned!

Thus far, all missions had been going great. Even in fire fights on patrols, no one was killed and there were no injuries that were severe-that was fine with Hayden. They'd just come off a ten hour guard shift, all of them pretty tired but Hayden had work to do while they rested up: he always had to report to Anderson, Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans after missions like this to make sure everything went well also anything they had seen. Standard protocol before he could turn in for the night given it was now about 1am so he was whooped. Reaching Anderson's office with a yawn, he knocked on the wood by the flap. "That you, Haddock?" Anderson asked.

"Yep..." Hayden walked in tiredly.

"How'd it go?" came Bogg's voice.

"Well you didn't send for extraction or medevac so it had to of gone good. Any soldier sightings?" Hayden shook his head.

"No. All sectors cleared, area locked down with movement trackers, weaponry gathered and taken to inventory for inspection...Alpha Fire is in the barrack winding down and relaxing..." Hayden replied now.

"Well done. Tired?" Anderson asked.

"Ten hours up...What do you think?" Hayden remarked.

"You look like you've been up way longer than ten hours, Major." Evans stated now.

"I'm fi-," He stopped falling into a coughing fit, using his elbow to cover his mouth.

"Not convinced. Sounds like you're getting a cold." Anderson suggested.

"I'll be fine...Just a headache, Anderson." Hayden said tiredly.

"Go get some rest, Hayden. Stop by medical to get that cough checked out too, sounding raspy." Harry chuckled a bit.

"Yes sir," Hayden turned to walk out but after the first step he just passed out-which rose concern to the four other officers in the tent.

"Haddock!" Boggs called to him, no answer. Anderson checked Hayden by rolling him over, he put a hand to his forehead and throat.

"He's having trouble breathing...I can hear him wheezing," Anderson said worried for Hayden now as he and Greenhalgh picked him up to take him to the medical tent. "Boggs, drop by E barrack and ask the squad how Hayden's been feeling the last few days?" Anderson asked, Boggs nodded and headed out with Evans towards E barrack while Anderson and Greenhalgh took Hayden to the medic's tents.

(E Barrack)

"Any of you still awake in here?" Boggs asked entering the barrack.

"All of us are, we don't go to sleep until the Major gets back clearing us to be able to sleep. Where is he?" Theo asked as he came out of the bathroom wiping his hands with a paper towel then tossing it in the garbage.

"How's Haddock been the last few days?" Evans asked.

"Besides falling into random coughing fits the last two days, just fine. Although last night while on patrol he was shaking a lot, said he was cold but would be fine." Jasmine stated.

"Well he just passed out in Anderson's office after one of those fits. We wanted to know if it had happened before and he just didn't report it." Boggs stated.

"Anderson with him at medical?" Theo asked.

"Of course." Evans said as he pulled his radio out and pressed the button, "Anderson this is Evans, do you read me? Over."

" _Loud and clear, you talk to Alpha Fire about, Haddock?"_ Anderson replied.

"They said he's been falling into random coughing fits like tonight for about two days prior to today. And that he was cold and shaking last during the mission." Evans remarked.

" _Well the medic is checking over him now, says it sounds like just a bad cold but no idea where he would of gotten it from since no one else on base has reported a cold. And all soldiers have been being checked since the newer ones have come in last month as per protocol when coming in from civilian islands."_ Anderson stated now.

"Keep Haddock there over night so the medic can watch him. I don't like that just passed out after coughing and saying he had a headache. You tell him it's an order if he tries to insist he is fine." Evans said firmly.

" _Got it. Greenhalgh and I will take shifts watching him since the medic is busy tonight with the soldiers recovering from the bomb ambush a few days ago over in the Mirage Company on the Northern side of the base."_ Anderson informed.

"Good man. Keep us posted." Evans put the radio away as he faced the squadron who was worried for their commanding officer. "He'll be fine, get some rest. Haddock will be in medical and you can visit him tomorrow." Lt. Gen. Evans smiled softly.

"Yes sir. Should we...tell his family? They've been calling for about twenty minutes, Haddock messaged his girl when we we cleared the area that he'd call her after reporting you and the others." Dylan asked.

"Let them know he's sick and resting, but not that he passed out and is in medical for a reason we don't understand. We clear, no need to alarm them until we know what is going on." Boggs said now.

"Crystal clear sirs." Theo nodded to them as they left. "So who wants to call Camille or Avery and tell them?"

"One, two, three, NOT IT!" shouted Ethan, Jasmine, Dylan, and Heather.

"Fine...I'll tell them..." Theo mumbled as he pulled his phone and called Avery, after two rings it connected. "Hey, Avery...It's Theo."

" _Hi Theo, where's Hayden?"_ Avery asked gently.

"He's sleeping right now, he got back from reporting to Anderson and the others and just knocked out on his bed right away. He said though he'll call you tomorrow. It was...a long mission and he stayed up most of it. Also, he's...a little sick. Nothing major, just a cold. He said if he didn't feel better tomorrow he'd go see the medic." Theo said calmly. He knew Avery would pick up on his tone that something was wrong if he wasn't careful with his words.

" _Awe, I was hoping to talk to him tonight too...Alright, have him call me when he can and tell him I said I love him and hopes he feels better soon."_ Avery replied.

"I'll let him know. We're all about to hit they sack anyway, night Avery." Theo said as he hung up and sighed. "I hate lying to her...but I understand too. She'll freak out and demand to know what happened to him and those are answers that none of us have right now. I just hope he's okay, he has a habit of not telling people when something is wrong."

"I'm sure he's fine. Haddock is pretty tough from what we can tell." Ethan shrugged. After a few more minutes they all just laid down and went to sleep given it was almost 1:45am and they were beat.

(The Next Afternoon)

He felt like someone used his head as a soccer ball only instead of a foot, it felt like a sledge hammer had been used, he groaned slowly putting a hand to his aching head and slowly sat up trying to looking around. "There ya are, had us worried." Hayden heard Anderson say. His eyes focused on his friend and saw him sitting beside him, that's when he noticed he was in the medical tent.

"What the...how did I get here?" Hayden asked now.

"You don't remember?" Boggs said now as Hayden shook his head which effectively made it hurt more, "You passed out in Anderson's office last night after getting back from the mission, you been out about twelve hours." Hayden covered his mouth, coughing hard again.

"Your squadron said these coughing fits have been going on for two days now, why didn't you report being sick?" Evans asked walking in shortly afterwards.

"Because I'm not...sick. It's just a cough..." Hayden shivered as he flopped back on the bed now holding his head.

"You keep coughing and wheezing, and I'm assuming your heard hurts. It's not nothing, Hayden..." Anderson sighed heavily as his friend's stubbornness.

"Really, I'm good...Just have a headache that I can't get rid of." Hayden mumbled. Theo rushed in holding his phone up now.

"Sorry sirs, she didn't give me a choice..." Theo panted.

"Who didn't?" Boggs asked blinking.

" _HAYDEN HICCUP HADDOCK!"_ Hayden cringed at the noise but he knew who the voice belonged to, his sister.

"Cami, shut up...swear to God I'll hang up...What is the matter? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Hayden said sighing.

" _You dummy, you forgot your inhaler here! You know its bad asthma season for you, Dad found it on the counter. Are you okay, you haven't had any attacks have you?"_ Camille asked.

"I know I forgot it, I was kind of called back in a rush. It took you a month to realize this?" Hayden questioned, "And no, I'm fine..." he added coughing again, almost choking on it.

" _Stupid! You are not, I know that cough anywhere...You have a headache, don't you. I can hear it in your voice, I figured it out as soon as Theo told Avery that you were sick and resting."_ Cami said softly.

"I didn't know you had asthma, Hayden..." Anderson blinked.

"It's really...not that big a deal...I can handle it." Hayden waved it off.

" _Don't listen to him, Harry. Hayden always says it's nothing until he passes out because he can't breathe right. He was hospitalized for it all the time as a kid. It doesn't get that bad unless something triggered it..."_ Camille stated with a huff.

"Camille, shut it. I'm fine." Hayden grumbled.

" _Let me fly it out to you."_ Camille stated.

"Have you lost your god damn mind?! No. Hell no. FUCK NO! You are not pulling a stunt like Avery did! Don't you dare go behind my back either, Camille. You are NOT flying out to Iraq to bring me my inhaler, just mail it to me for Thor's sake." Hayden stated quickly.

" _It will take a week to get to you! I swear I'll just bring it to you and leave right away, please! I'm worried about you!"_ Camille cried.

"No, Camille. Absolutely not, I'm not going to let you fly here to bring me that thing. I'll be fine." Hayden stated firmly.

" _Stop being so damn stubborn! I swear to God you're just like Mom!"_ Camille scolded.

"Enough already. You are not coming here, I'm sure the medic has one and if not I can get one shipped to me from the hospital close by."

"It's never been on your record of you having asthma..." Evans stated curiously now.

"I hide it really well. Camille, go back to class and stop worrying about me okay? I'm fine. My asthma isn't as bad as it used to be...It only gets triggered with a lot of smoke inhalation...I don't need the inhaler and don't you dare come here because I swear to Thor I'll kick your ass myself for doing it." Hayden remarked

"Hayden, we did have that smoke problem on patrol last night and you...were in it the longest." Theo stated as Hayden glared at him.

"You didn't report that, what smoke problem?" Boggs asked now.

"It was nothing, one of the privates hit a smoke screen bomb and I hustled everyone out of the building before myself. I was only in it for ten minutes at best, everyone got out safely then we finished the mission and came back. Seriously, I'm okay. I was told not to report anything as long as everyone was okay and every was and is." Hayden stated now.

"True but it could have been an issue to your health, Major. Is the inhaler necessary? I don't believe the medic keeps one because so far we don't have any soldiers who have asthma." Evans asked.

"I don't need it." Hayden said.

" _Yes he does. He's needed them since he was five years old..."_ Camille remarked.

"Camille, shut the hell up. I've been fine without it for five years..." Hayden sighed now with a groan.

"I'm going to have her brin-," Hayden glared darkly as he forced himself out of bed.

"You endanger my little sister's life over that stupid inhaler and you and I will have a serious problem. That is the only warning I will give you," he said firmly.

"Are you threatening me, Major Haddock?" Lt. Gen. Evans asked a little surprised, all of them were. Hayden _never_ disrespected his commanding officer, he never talked back or sounded so cold.

"No, I'm not. I would never threaten my commanding officer. I don't need the fuckin thing, alright. Civilians do not belong on the battle field, and I'm appalled you would even consider allowing one to come here over such a thing. Do I need to remind you what I did in my rage when Avery, my girlfriend got hurt for coming to Afghanistan? As much as I hate remembering it...Avery flew into Afghanistan and was nearly killed not once, but three times and I killed thirty-five people over it in a complete rage. Not proud of it-but that's what happens when people I love get hurt. I will not have you putting her life in danger over something I haven't used in five years. I can beat an asthma attack without it. I don't care what you command the other soldiers to do, I don't care what you order me to do but that's _my_ sister and _my family_ you are risking and fucking with and I won't allow it. I will straight up refuse orders, if you're that worried about it then I'll fly back and get it myself. However, if you let her come here and she gets hurt at all...it will take a bullet to get me to stop this time. By the way, back the the threat remark...It's not a threat. It's a god damn promise. Are we clear, Lieutenant General Evans?" Hayden said coldly, the man nodded his head as Hayden left the tent without another word.

" _Hayden?"_ Camille asked.

"Nope, he left." Theo stated as Ethan, Dylan, Heather, and Jasmine walked in now after having heard what happened inside the tent. "Where'd he go?"

"Had to take a guess, he went to sit with Toothless..." Heather shrugged.

"Bit of a temper on him, doesn't he?" Boggs asked.

"A bit?" Anderson arched a brow then sighed, "I'll go talk to him."

"No, leave him be a while. If Haddock says he'll be fine without it then he will. I won't discipline him for his actions, in his boots, I probably would of snapped too. Thank you for offering, Camille but he will be alright." Lt. Gen. Evans said as he then left the tent as well. Camille sighed as she just hung up the call after a minute. The rest just sighed together before dispersing from the medical tent. Returning to the barrack they saw Hayden in his office with Toothless. They knew he had a temper but to threaten his CO, it wasn't like him. But who could blame him after what happened to Avery in Afghanistan. That was his girlfriend who got hurt and nearly died, endangering his sister on purpose would set anyone off to levels they'd never seen before. Hayden was very protective over his sister and now they all knew it. As the Lt. Gen stated, they all just left him alone. After so long with Hayden in their lives, you knew when to stay back and give him space.


	52. Surprise

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

52; Surprise

Christmas time was upon the soldiers of the Doragon base once more: in one week to be exact-two weeks had passed since Hayden scolded his commanding officer for even considering allowing Camille to fly to Iraq just to bring him his inhaler. As it turned out, the medic did have some put away in case they were needed for emergency situations but of course Hayden didn't use any of them: he kept it under control all on his own. He still fell into small attacks but with a little water and sitting down for five minutes seemed to settle an attack before it got to blackout mode. Hayden's mood was what concerned them, for since yelling at Lieutenant General Evans-Hayden's mood was very foul and according to his friends-when they reported it to Anderson-it seemed Hayden was actually a little sad but none of them knew why. Of course Anderson-being that Hayden was like a little brother to him-was going to find out and see what he could do to help him out or at least improve his mood because right now, everyone was afraid to say something to set him off. Even Lt. Gen. Evans was staying clear of him.

Anderson walked into Hayden's office to find him working on something in a notebook, "Hayden?"

Hayden looked up to see Anderson there as he put down his pencil and closed his notebook before sitting up straighter, "Hey, Anderson. What brings you by?" he asked softly and Anderson could hear what Theo and the others were talking about with Hayden's tone sounding miserable.

"Just checking on you-you've been kind of quiet since the whole situation two weeks ago. Your unit is getting worried 'bout ya," Anderson admitted as he took a seat in front of Hayden's desk which was positioned towards the back wall of the tent.

"I'm fine, Anderson. Just the holiday season again: another year I'm not home for Christmas and I tried to get leave but of course given how heavy the enemy activity has been lately, that was denied pretty quickly. I don't even need a week...just two days to see them for _a_ major holiday," Hayden sighed, sitting back now.

"I know how it goes. I think when you were here the last time, I managed to get home for a week. Surprised the family, they loved it," Anderson chuckled but he didn't see Hayden smiling at all.

"I haven't seen my family for a Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Birthday, anything in four years because of deployments or can't get off base. And in week, it will be five years...Holidays are big for my family, it was one of my Mom's favorite holidays. She loved have us all together and for almost five years now, I haven't been with them and it honestly hurts when I get to call or Skype them but Camille is in tears. This year, I might not even call home, I don't want to hear it again." Hayden looked away slightly.

"You haven't gotten to go home for any of them?" Anderson asked, a little shocked.

"Nope. Ever since I joined in 2016, I've missed every single major holiday and mine and my sister's birthday," Hayden informed calmly. "You can tell the unit if they are worried about me, then they can come check on me themselves, they don't always have to go get you..." Hayden forced a chuckle now.

"They send me because they know we're good friends and you tell me everything," Anderson said now.

"Yeah, true. Any missions tonight?" Hayden asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"I don't think so, we have a meeting about it in two hours so might know more then," Anderson replied. Hayden nodded as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "You look tired-why not take a nap? I'll come get ya for the meeting," Anderson offered to him.

"Yeah, I might do that," Hayden stated as he got up and pulled out his cot from the closet and set it up then laid back on it with his hands behind his head. Anderson ruffled his hair with a smile preparing to leave the tent but saw Toothless walk over and lay beside his rider, Hayden rubbed his head with a sigh. "I know bud...I'd give anything to see them again too-guess that's my Christmas wish this year," Hayden yawned before closing his eyes while Anderson watched him fall asleep before he finally left the tent with an idea forming in his head.

(Hour & Forty Five Minutes Later)

Hayden was awakened by a knock on the tent frame. He groggily opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes as Toothless sat up now when Theo, Jasmine, Ethan, Heather, and Dylan walked in and then right behind them were Boggs, Greenhalgh, Evans, and Anderson. "Oh this looks promising, what brings you all by?" Hayden asked.

" _Hayden! There you are! I've been calling for two hours and you haven't answered me once..."_ Avery cried as Heather held the phone out.

"I was sleeping babe, my phone is on silent and charging on the desk..." Hayden mumbled tiredly as he forced himself up and took the phone from Heather.

" _We were worried,"_ Camille said now.

"I mean this in the best way but when aren't you two worried about me?" Hayden asked in response.

" _Why are you so tired lately, are you getting sick? This is like the tenth time I've called when you're napping,"_ Avery remarked.

"Maybe because I'm running missions, or guards shifts for all hours of the night, or fighting enemies...I've developed partial insomnia over the last five years...I'm fine. As long as I get like three hours every day, hence the napping," Hayden yawned. "I normally call you when you're out of school so what's up because I have a meeting in fifteen minutes," he added after checking his watch.

" _Well the last few times we've called you said you weren't in the mood to talk, so we got worried if something was wrong..."_ Camille mentioned.

"I'm fine, I've been busy you know I don't always have time to talk-which is why I normally call you when I have the time to," Hayden stated as he flipped on his coffee pot.

"No fair, you get coffee!?" Theo whined.

"You can have some to, Theo. I always make a full pot. I've always had it, you just never asked," Hayden chuckled a bit.

" _So...no chance on you coming home for Christmas, huh?"_ Avery asked slowly. Hayden sighed sitting at his desk.

"Tried, got denied. It's to heavy to leave right now," Hayden mumbled.

" _Okay, I'm going to agree with Dad this time, this is pretty shitty, Hayden...This will make FIVE years that you haven't been home for Christmas, for any holiday!"_ Camille huffed becoming upset now.

"Please for the love of Odin, don't start. I will hang up and I won't call for six months..." Hayden groaned. "There's nothing I can do about it. I tried as soon as I got here to get the time off. I even offered to take Toothless at top speed for two days and be back as quick as I can. It's not happening, sorry it upsets you but this is my job and in life you don't always get what you want."

" _You're a Major, you should have some pull in your own leave time..."_ Avery mumbled.

"I'm a Major, that gives me the authority to command a Company which is pretty much what I've been doing since Basic with the Alpha Armorwing Company-which is now pretty disbanded, or half of them are dead. Last I checked there were only about twenty of us left from that group who are stationed here in Iraq right now but regardless, being Major doesn't mean I can leave whenever I want..." Hayden sighed.

"Fifteen of us left, Major..." Theo informed.

"Didn't need an actually need a number, Theo..." Hayden glared slightly.

"Sorry sir." Theo rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, if you two are done giving me a hard time about shit outside my control-get back to class, I'll call you later," Hayden stated. "And what gives, Avery, you're normally not this snappy about my not being able to come home..."

" _She's on her period right now,"_ Camille giggled.

"That explains a lot and—Hold the hell on, while we're on the subject...Avery. We need to talk about the conversation we had the night before I left..." Hayden stated firmly.

" _About the having sex thing?..."_ Avery asked now.

"Yes. You told me at the start of November before I left for deployment that you were due for your period so you wouldn't get pregnant if we did it, right?" Hayden asked now, Anderson blinked he already saw where this was going.

" _Yeah...I-I was,"_ Avery stammered.

"So your period is irregular again then? Because you said you were regulated and if that was true then you would of gotten your period two weeks before the start of November, meaning when you wanted to have sex...you'd be right around your ovulation time." Now there was silence from the other end of the phone. "Unless my timing is off of course, I could be wrong. It's your body, not mine. But right now we're in the middle of December-and you're on your period, which means the start of January you'll enter your fertile week. And if you've been regular since the miscarriage then it's been on the same pattern for six months now..." he added. "Tell me the truth, Avery and I won't get mad at you for lying to me."

" _I was...fertile back in November when I asked you to make love to me..."_ Avery admitted as Hayden sighed, so Anderson had been right. Avery was trying to get pregnant. " _Are you...mad at me?"_

"I said I wouldn't be if you told me the truth and you did, so no, I'm not but I'd really like to understand why you lied about it. You realize I had zero protection that night right and you would have gotten pregnant unless that's what you were aiming to do?" Hayden asked her.

" _I'm sorry...I'm sorry I lied to you-I just...it wasn't fair, Hayden...I did...everything I was supposed to do, and we still...lost the baby...I told myself...I was okay but,"_ She cried more now.

"You weren't, were you?" he asked slowly.

" _No...I wasn't, and I'm still not. It's not fair Hayden and I really wanted to try again...I'm sorry I lied to you...but I knew if I told you I wanted to try again you'd say no..."_ Avery whimpered.

"Damn right I would. Avery I was about to get deployed, to Iraq. I didn't like you pregnant when I was stationed at Fort Dreki because I couldn't be there for you. I was only going to be allowed off base for your sonograms, and the birth. I wasn't going to get to enjoy _any_ of you being pregnant. And when you miscarried our child, I couldn't even get there in time to be there for you when you went through it. How the hell do you think that makes me feel? I sure as fuck don't want you pregnant when I'm deployed here. Even with Toothless's top speed, it would take me five hours to get to Berk...look how worried you got when I was just napping, you really think it's a good idea for you to be pregnant while you worry this much? Doctors told you and me that stress is a leading factor in miscarriages aside from all that other shit they told us. I don't want to go through that again, Avery...It killed me and Anderson can confirm that for you-that after I got back to the barrack, I just broke down," Hayden told her.

"He did. Bout two hours too," Anderson stated softly.

" _I know how much it hurt you, and I was hurt too but I just...I don't want to feel empty anymore, and now with you there...I feel more alone than ever...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please forgive me,"_ Avery cried.

"I forgive you," he said, then added "I told you we'd try again when we were ready, when I know I can be there for you. Why don't you focus on school first, when that is over, maybe we talk about it again. You aren't the only one still recovering from the loss," Hayden stated.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't...even think about how you were feeling,"_ Avery said to him.

"I forgave you, now I have a meeting to get to and you have class...I will call you later," Hayden said.

" _I'll be waiting, I love you..."_ Avery said lightly.

"I love you too," He went to hang up then stopped, "And Avery..."

" _Yes?"_ she replied.

"This is a relationship. Built on love, communication, and trust. And if I can't trust you, and you can't talk to me about how you are feeling that you have to lie to me-then we don't have anything between us. I do love you, and always will but I won't deal with being lied to. Don't you ever lie to me again or I will leave you." His voice was cold and emotionless as he hung up and handed the phone back to Heather. "Is there something you five need or did you all just follow Heather when Avery called?"

"Just...followed her. Sorry sir, we'll go now." Dylan said as the five from Strike One backed up and left the office.

"And let's not ask if I'm alright either, let's just get this meeting over with so I can either go do a mission or go back to sleep," Hayden remarked to Anderson, Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans.

"Of course, Major...We brought the things with us so if you want to just have the meeting here then we can," Evans said.

"I don't care..." Hayden answered as he made himself a cup of coffee then the others sat around the table going over areas with reported activity and more.

(A Week Later)

It was Christmas Eve in Iraq, slight decorations were put up but only if it wasn't in sight of where an enemy could see so mainly in tents or barracks. Hayden had barely spoken to anyone this past week since the talk with Avery and he knew she was upset because he did threaten to leave her if she ever lied to him again. She had tried to lie to him about her cycle, saying she was due for her period when she was actually just about to ovulate-which would of landed her pregnant if he would have had sex with her back at the start of November. He couldn't believe that she tried to lie to him just to get pregnant. Of course he understood that with the loss of their baby she wanted to fill the void, and try again because they had both been all for having the baby before such unfortunate events took place. And now that she wasn't pregnant, she wanted to try again but while he was deployed, and was fully aware of the deployment too. That is what bothered him the most. That she knew how he felt about her being pregnant with him deployed but still tried anyway.

Hayden was no saint either, saying he'd leave her if she lied to him again when he himself had kept things about his emotions hidden from her too, not telling her about the kid he shot, or the one she shot back in Afghanistan, the fact he still gets a voice telling him he's a murderer, or that the nightmares never stopped-but in his defense he didn't feel that Avery needed to know all that: it was his battle not hers. Telling her all that could honestly affect her mental state to know how much he'd seen, done, or heard. She knew some things but not that they still bothered him. How did you forget your best friends were all dead and happened under your command? Answer: you didn't. Tonight they had a mission: Hayden offered to take it because he just didn't want to sit at the barrack bored all night and he was going with the D barrack which was Nightwave squadron he had trained back when he was stationed at Fort Titanwing since Alpha Fire was busy calling their families for the holidays. Hayden didn't want to take part because he'd just be told that they wished he was home, that they missed him, and they'd cry and he just didn't want to deal with it this year. It sucked enough that he couldn't go home so why sit bored: a nice patrol mission would be good to take his mind off things.

Hayden stood with Nightwave: he was leading the Rock Two Unit since the Sergeant who normally did was currently sick with a bronchitis. Anderson approached him handing him a fully charged radio as he connected his earpiece to it then hooked the radio to his belt. "You sure you want to do this, Hayden? This is big area and most of Nightwave are just privates, private first class, or corporals?"

"It'll be fine. It's only twelve sectors, we should be done in a few hours. Six at best, home by eleven...maybe midnight. Three sectors a piece," Hayden stated with a half smile as he got in the jeep and started it up.

"As long as you're sure. You normally don't do missions without Alpha Fire..." Anderson reminded him.

"They are busy with their families, I won't take that from them. See ya in a few, I'll radio when we arrive. Move out, Nightwave!" Hayden ordered as he lead the other three jeeps out heading South-West of the base. Anderson watched them drive out of sight, the location was fifteen miles away and twelve sectors to check. Anderson guess it would take them about twenty-five minutes to get there, then a few hours to check the sectors, then another twenty-five minutes back if nothing went wrong.

" _Is he clear of base, Lieutenant Colonel Anderson?"_ Asked Evans over the radio.

"Just left and out of sight. Let's set this up." Anderson smiled.

" _You realize he is going to go off the handle on us?"_ said Boggs now.

" _He needs it. I'll take the heat of his anger...Was my idea after all."_ Anderson admitted as he then rushed off.

(Few Hours Later; 10pm)

" _Nightwave to Doragon base, do you copy? Over,"_ Hayden's voice came through the radio as Anderson put a finger to his lips to make everyone be quiet.

"I copy, Major Haddock. Go ahead. Over," Anderson replied but through the static there was a lot of noise, and gunfire as his face turned to worry. "Haddock, what's going on out there?"

" _Nothing much, just the usual shit we run into."_ Hayden remarked.

"Don't need the sarcasm, Major. Are you under heavy fire? Do you need extraction?" Anderson asked quickly.

" _Nah, we got it. We out number them for once...Hold the radio away from your ear, gonna get loud in a second..."_ Anderson blinked at the request but did so as suddenly they heard a loud Night Fury call come through the radio, Toothless's head shot up, ears twitching while he rushed out of the tent and took to the sky. " _Did he take off?"_

"Yes?" Anderson replied not sure of what else to answer with.

" _Good, then the training I've been doing with him works. That's all I needed. Be back soon, ETA about fifteen-twenty minutes. Haddock over and—HIT THE DECK!...God damn it with the fucking RPG's. And you, Rogers, get the fuck down when reloading your gun before you get shot in the head! I know we covered that in Basic! Ain't no one dying on my watch, we clear on that!?"_ Hayden stated.

"Um, you sure you don't need an extraction?" Boggs asked next. Over the radio they heard Toothless's roar as Hayden chuckled.

" _There ya are, Toothless. Good boy, so you can hear me from fifteen miles away. And don't worry, Boggs, we good. Alright bud...let's do this! Plasma grenade in five, four, three, two...NOW!"_ They heard a loud set of explosions go off. " _See ya in fifteen. Over and out."_ Then the radio cut as Anderson began to blink, his dragon knew how to find Hayden without being told just by sound alone?

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Sure enough as Hayden had said, they saw Toothless fly over with two other dragons: Monstrous Nightmares to be exact and they were carrying a flat platform with about eighteen soldiers on it, then behind them was one of the jeeps carrying the other six soldiers. Anderson rushed out as the platform was placed down carefully and the three dragon lowered the ropes as Hayden landed and got off coughing hard. "We did send you with four jeeps..." Anderson remarked.

"And three of them were destroyed with RPG's so I made my own extraction by calling Toothless, training these two big boys and carrying the platform back to base," Hayden said when he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"We would have come to get you," Evans stated.

"And it would have taken way longer than need be. Good work, Nightwave, go relax a little," Hayden said with a smile as they headed to their barrack groaning with each step. "Want your report I assume?" Anderson and the other three nodded. "Well let's go then, I'm exhausted and want to sleep..." Hayden mumbled afterwards.

"Lets...use your office, Haddock. It's closer anyway, you can take off the gear before telling us," Evans said.

"Fine," Hayden said as he started walking towards his office, he closed his eyes with a sigh of relief as he walked in taking off his helmet.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAYDEN!" his eyes shot open as he looked to see not just Strike One in his office but also: Avery, Camille, his father, aunt Melody, uncle Samuel, Seth, Gobber, TJ, Felix, and Rachel standing there with wide smile. His eyes widened as far as they would go as he saw them all there. In his office. In...Iraq.


	53. Can I Lay With You

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

53; Can I Lay With You

 _-Hayden's POV-_

Since I hadn't wanted to partake in the holiday festivities that Alpha Fire was doing-which was calling home and I had opted to take one of the other squads out for a mission to clear a twelve sector area and secure any weaponry. I'd already been up about sixteen hours and knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so whatever, why not go clear my head awhile? At 7pm, Nightwave headed off to the area in the jeeps and we got through all sectors except two of them and those happened to be an ambush waiting for us. Right away three of our jeeps were destroyed to trap us there then we were engaged in a heavy fire fight with sixteen enemy soldiers, we out numbered them but they had heavier weaponry than us which made it really hard to fight back but we held firm through it and thank Thor no one was injured. One of mine got whacked on the head really hard but that was it. No injuries and no deaths, the problem was that if we didn't get out soon we'd run out of ammo and be left defenseless.

I knew extraction would take too long so I did what I knew would work. I called for Toothless, a training exercise we'd been working on since Fort Dreki, how good his hearing was. And tonight proved that he could hear my call from fifteen miles away, impressive hearing right? I trained two Nightmares and then had eighteen of the soldiers get on a piece of thick wood that I tied rope to, then had Toothless and the two Nightmares carry back to the base while the other six soldiers of Nightwave drove the remaining jeep we had. Reaching the base, I was grateful to be back and it was only 10:15pm, I'd have time to catch a shower and relax after giving the report to Anderson and the others. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep for once. After agreeing to give the report in my office so I could apparently get off the heavy gear, we walked there with Toothless and I leading. I took off my helmet while I walked in then out of nowhere came,

"Merry Christmas, Hayden!"My eyes never snapped open so fast in my entire life. At first I thought it was just Strike One trying to cheer me up about me not getting to go home for Christmas again but as I saw past them to see my family and friends standing there with wide smiles of excitement to see me. What the fuck?! Why were they here, in my office, in Iraq?! I didn't even know how to handle this! I did the one thing I could do, I got mad.

"What the fuck are all of you doing here!?" I stated putting my gun down against the door and tossing my helmet to the cot on the side of the room-my bed when I didn't feel like going to the barrack to sleep.

"We came to see you for Christmas since you couldn't come home." Camille smiled brightly.

"Did you fuckin fly here? Whose god damn idea was this! And you, Avery swore to me you'd never do this again after last time!" I yelled angrily.

"Hayden, calm down...this was...my idea." Anderson suddenly said putting a hand on my shoulder as I whipped around and faced him completely shocked. Anderson's idea was for them to come to Iraq for Christmas. No, no way. I had to be sleeping or maybe knocked out. Anderson wouldn't do that, he knows how I feel about it. "We all know that you got kind of depressed hearing you couldn't go home again for Christmas so I talked with Evans, and the others, and we arranged to fly them here just until after Christmas so you could have a holiday with them. They had...nothing to do with this. It was me..."

"Anderson you are a very dear friend of mine, and I love you like a brother but what the fuck! You know how I feel about this, for Thor's sake you were there when Avery flew in and nearly died not once, but twice! WHY WOULD YOU BRING MY ENTIRE FAMILY TO IRAQ, YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING DANGEROUS IT IS HERE!" I snapped at him as the others backed up.

"Hayden it's just until the 27th! Calm down please!" Boggs said now.

"That's three days! Fuck fuck's sake, Avery was shot down from the sky and stabbed in the course of two! Civilians don't belong here! For any reason at all!" I glared hard.

"They'll be okay, I promise. I'm taking full part in protection detail so are the other leaders and Strike One. Nothing will happen to them, and they'll be staying right here in your office." Anderson tried to assure me but I wasn't having it.

"Did anything I say a week ago matter?! I don't want them here, I don't care what it's for! Get them back on the plane, chopper, whatever you used to get them here and send them back to Berk. Now. My family, my orders...I'm not going to risk it, Anderson. I can't. I can't...deal with it. I've lost too many people already and I won't lose them, not over a holiday. What would you do if it was your wife and kids? Would you want them here? In all this where...we get attacked at random?" I asked him.

Anderson's eyes widened a bit as he realized where I was coming from now, he wouldn't risk his own family so why was he risking mine? "Hayden, I'm sorry...I didn't even think about that. You're right, I wouldn't bring my family here...and I shouldn't of brought yours. Strike One and I were just worried about you because you've been so...depressed lately with knowing you had missed four years of holidays with them already...we just wanted to see you happy again, you've done so much for all of us already." he placed his hands on his infuriated friend.

"I know you were trying to make me happy by bringing them here, but what makes me happier than anything else in the world is knowing they all safe and sound back home. I can deal with everything else around me as long as I know that and right now, they are the farthest thing from safe...You cannot guarantee their safety, it doesn't matter how many soldiers are protecting them. If an RPG hits this tent, they are dead. If a barrage of bullets hits this tent, they are dead. Even in the barrack, they wouldn't be safe. Anderson you saw first hand what happened when Avery was hurt saving me...okay? You saw me wrangle fifty soldiers in a ring of fire, shoot deadly Nadder spines into it, then let Toothless blast it. And I killed thirty five people because she'd only been _hurt_. And you were lucky I managed to break myself out of that mindset but I promise you that if anything happens to them because they are here...I will lose it completely this time and you will have to shoot me to stop me, and when you shoot, you better hit my head because you know being shot in the arm or leg can't hold me down...Understand me, you will have to kill me to stop me this time." I stated firmly.

Anderson hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry, you're right. I just wanted to see you smile again, I miss the sarcastic laughter you used to give little brother. The jokes, the fun...and I've only seen it when you've got your friends and family around. I just wanted you to have everyone you care about for Christmas."

I sighed heavily as I stepped back from him now, "Send them back to Berk, Lieutenant Colonel Anderson." I prepared to walk away but Avery grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her, before I could say anything I felt her press her lips to mine in a kiss. I froze but then I just wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back before breaking it.

"Please Hayden...let us stay. We'll stay...right here the whole time and do anything you say. I know you're scared for us but we'll be okay...please, I've missed you so much...Just this once, let us have a Christmas with you..." she pleaded.

"Avery...it's not safe. And Thor knows you can't control yourself if you see me get hurt..." I reminded.

"I swear it on our relationship that we'll do as you say," Avery tried again as she held onto my uniform tightly, "We brought all the presents...Christmas is big for you-you told me that yourself. Just this one time..."

"Please big brother? It's been hard without you at home, we all used to celebrate together...It was hard without Mom, and now...we don't have you either..." Camille added softly.

"Difference is: I'm not dead, Cami...I get me being home but you being here, in Iraq, where the heaviest of the war is being held...this is Utter Hell okay? This right here, this base is the heart of the war and I don't want you in the middle of it," I remarked.

"We'll be okay," Avery cupped my face with a gentle smile.

"You can't promise me that babe," I sighed closing my eyes.

"You're right, I can't...but know that I love you and nothing is stronger than that. War couldn't separate us before, and it can't now. We'll all be okay because you won't let anything happen to us, Major Haddock, rider of the Night Fury. Come on soldier boy, don't let down your biggest fans and support system. I want a Christmas with my boyfriend...I don't care where we are to celebrate it, you know you miss us like crazy..." Avery said with a giggle.

I did miss them a lot and it had been four years since I'd gotten to spend a holiday with them. I really couldn't believe I was about to say this, "You DO NOT leave this tent at all for anything. Is that clear. I don't care if I'm on the ground bleeding out, don't you dare leave this tent." They all smiled wide nodding to me.

"So...they can stay?" Anderson asked me.

"They leave on the 27th?" I asked.

"Yes, at 1500." Evans stated firmly with a nod.

"Then they can stay. Swear to God, anyone gets hurt because of this..." I warned.

"We'll protect them, just like we do with pinned down group rescues." Anderson said softly.

I sighed, "Get the cots in here. It's 10:45pm, and I'm exhausted...That mission sucked...fuckin bastards ambushed us in sectors nine and ten as we were regrouping..." I mumbled as I cracked my neck.

"Right, we need the report on that..." Boggs reminded.

"No shit, Boggs..." I rolled my eyes.

 _-Ends Hayden's POV-_

The next thirty minutes was spent arranging the tent to accommodate eleven people and a dragon who Hayden opted to sleep against to save room on cots. There was six on each side of the tent now, and everyone had one. Hayden's was still there but he said he preferred to be against his dragon who would be near the tent entrance that way he could rush out if he had too. "Alright, keep your bags under the beds and for the love of God, this is the Drill Sergeant in me talking-but keep your beds made and area organized..." Hayden mumbled.

"Yep, back to normal." Theo chuckled.

"Shut it, Theo. It's late, go to bed Strike One." Hayden stated with a chuckle of his own.

"Night, Major Haddock." they said all waving and leaving the ten which thankfully managed to declutter it of people. Now it was just his family, friends, and officers above him.

"So, report on the mission?" Evans asked, Hayden sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest now.

"Arrived about twenty minutes after 1900, area was quiet. Split off into units, three sectors each started with the farther ones first, moving closer in. An hour and thirty minutes in we were making our way to sectors nine and ten to regroup and were ambushed by an RPG hitting three of the jeeps. We all took cover and started firing back when they did. We started running out of ammo since all of ours had been in the jeeps, all the extra at least. No one got hurt, and no one died. There were only sixteen enemies on us but they were trying to get more, I called for Toothless had him run them off, then I made a platform to have Toothless and the two Nightmares carry back the eighteen soldiers and myself who could fit in the lone jeep we had. You know the rest from there. Area secure though, they won't be back. Motion trackers in place if anyone returns." Hayden shrugged.

"Well done, Haddock. You never cease to impress me. Though curious, how did your dragon find you?" Evans asked.

"Training exercise he and I been working on since Fort Dreki. How many miles can he hear my call from? We only got as far as seven there, jumping to fifteen was a stretch but evidently it worked. Right bud?" Hayden rubbed his head.

"Huh, good hearing. I'm curious to see how far he can actually hear from." Greenhalgh chuckled.

"And he did it over gunfire and bombs although his eye sight is good too so he probably saw it from the sky. It's not hard for him to locate me." Hayden chuckled slightly.

"Appears so. Well, we'll leave ya to relax," Anderson smiled.

"Oh, I know tomorrow is Christmas and all but...you think you and Alpha Fire can take a guard shift?" Evans asked.

"Where at?" Hayden questioned as Evans pointed to a spot on the map of the base. "Front lines, what we looking for or just in general guard?"

"Just guarding, lost about fifteen people while you were on area patrol. You got sharp eyes, Haddock and you can take Toothless too." Boggs said.

"Done deal. What time?" Hayden nodded to him.

"Early morning. 0200 to 0800?" Anderson stated.

"Yeah we don't mind, I'll go tell...Fuck it, I know they are still awake. Alpha Fire, fall in!" In seconds they heard the barrack door open and the guys and girls forming in front of him standing at parade rest. "Get your rest, be up for 0200: front line guard duty. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they saluted to him.

"Back to the barrack boys and girls." Hayden ordered, "Dis-missed!" they rushed off back to E barrack as he walked back in the tent. "We'll see you in four hours then. Good night gentleman." he nodded to them as they did the same and walked out except for Anderson.

"You gonna be good with only four hours of sleep?" Anderson asked him.

"Something Drill Sergeant taught me real quick at Basic: Infantry never sleep. I'll be fine, it's only six hours of guard." Hayden mentioned.

"You're a tough kid, Hayden. Alright, I'm taking your spare cot. Someone's gotta watch them while you're on guard with Toothless." Anderson flopped on it carelessly.

"Could you maybe not break my bed, I do sleep there pretty often." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax, these things are made from...what are they made from again, the metal you discovered?" Anderson asked.

"Gronckle Iron?" Hayden arched a brow.

"YEAH!" Hayden sighed heavily as he laid down against Toothless.

"Anderson, go to sleep." Hayden stated, Anderson laughed and nodded as he laid down and relaxed. "That goes for the rest of you too." he added.

"But we're not tired..." Camille said.

"Well I am and you aren't the ones who have to get up and guard the front lines and watch for enemy attacks at 2am, are you?" Hayden remarked.

"True." said Seth now.

"The lad is right, this is still a war zone and he still has a job to do whether we are here or not so let's settle down and let him rest." Gobber pointed out now.

"Thanks, Gobber." Hayden smiled a bit as he leaned against Toothless with his legs out and arm over his mid-section, eyes closed and relaxing and sure enough not long after he was knocked out and asleep.

"So we shouldn't wake up freaking out if there's a random attack?" TJ asked.

"No, you shouldn't. It will be noisy, a lot of yelling, gun fire and more. Best you can do is stay in the tent and keep quiet." Anderson informed.

"Hayden...will be okay right?" Camille asked.

"Course he will, he's a trooper for sure. Been shot plenty of times and he still fights until everyone is safe regardless of himself. Don't know how he does it-but he does every time." Anderson smiled softly. Not long after a few more minutes of talking, all of them had laid down and began to fall asleep.

(12:30am)

Avery was tossing and turning on her cot, beads of sweat rolling down her face as she whimpered, Toothless noticed first as he nudged Hayden awake, "Hm, what is it bud?" Hayden said tiredly, the dragon crooned softly as he moved his head in Avery's direction as Hayden looked to see his girlfriend tossing and turning. Hayden got up and lightly shook her awake, "Avery...Avery it's okay, wake up babe." He whispered to her, Avery snapped awake as she panted hard and saw him now, "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw me...killing that soldier...again...only...I saw you were already dead too..." Hayden didn't wait for her to finish, he just hugged her tightly and she whimpered against him.

"Ssh, it's okay...I'm okay see, I'm right here holding you. It's alright..." Hayden soothed her as he pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes free of tears.

"I don't...understand, Hayden...I was okay. I wasn't seeing this anymore after I talked to you that day...Why is it...coming back?" Avery asked him.

"Probably because you're back in a war setting and you experienced what you had while in the middle of a battle. You recall sleeping on a cot near me, the sounds of gunfire and bombs. Though none have sounded, you're aware of where you are and when you go from war, to civilian, back to war you start remembering. Just keep telling yourself that what you did was the right thing, and you saved a life. Now come on, back to sleep. Can't enjoy Christmas if you're too tired babe." Hayden told her.

"But I'm scared..." Avery said. Hayden kissed her forehead now with a soft smile.

"Don't be. You got me protecting you, that's a promise." he said lightly.

"Can I...sleep with you?" Avery asked bashfully.

"The cots aren't big enough for two people, but you're welcome to lay with against Toothless." Hayden said, she nodded to him as she got off the cot and laid down in Hayden's arms after he was against Toothless again. Hayden covered them both up as Toothless let out a comforting purr to settle Avery down, not long after she was back to sleep and Hayden saw Anderson looking at him. "She's okay." Hayden told him, Anderson nodded and then put his head back down to return to sleep. Hayden yawned as he held her tightly before sleep took him again. He did have to be up-again in an hour and a half for guard duty, he didn't want to be falling asleep there of all places. He just hoped Avery would sleep a little better in his arms.


	54. Revelations

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

54; Revelations

That hour and a half went by all to fast for Hayden as his alarm beeped from his phone at 2am signaling he had to get up for guard duty with his squadron. He tiredly groaned as he looked to see Avery still asleep against Toothless, he carefully picked her up and placed her on the cot-then covered her up before getting himself dressed. He only took a few minutes to grab his coat, helmet, and gun then leaving the tent with Toothless while the others were still asleep. Hayden met with Alpha Fire outside then they began making their way through base to the front lines. Upon arriving, he saw Boggs there as they all got set up to walk up and down their line perimeter, lay with their guns or sit with them. It was going to be a long six hours for them and then a continuously long day as it was Christmas and Hayden's family and friends were all there. Likely that Ethan, Dylan, and Heather would be joining him since Dylan was now officially dating Camille, Felix and Heather were together, and of course Ethan and Rachel were still together. Joyful for him. This was officially the strangest tour he'd every served. Allowing civilians into a war zone just for Christmas, his mother would have Anderson's head for such an act if she were still alive.

The entire time Hayden was on guard duty, he was just thinking about how wrong it felt that his family and friends were there. He kept getting a bad feeling but couldn't pinpoint what was causing it, he knew they were safe and if anything happened to them for him allowing this then he'd never forgive himself. Avery was already suffering from her memories of shooting the soldier in the head and she hadn't even been in Iraq a full day yet. It worried him how easily it came back to her but then again, it didn't surprise him because every time he though he'd be okay, his memories consumed him. They weren't unbearable but they still came back. Currently it was about 4am, they'd only been on guard two hours. _"Major Haddock, this is Evans. Do you read?"_

"Loud and clear." Hayden replied.

" _Mind taking your dragon up and doing a sky patrol?"_ Evans asked.

"Not at all. Am I going by myself or with the rest of aerial?" Hayden stood up now as he prepared to get on Toothless.

" _Take Strike One up with you since you all have dragons. You lead, and go as far as the tenth perimeter mark,"_ Evans stated.

"Yes sir." Hayden nodded as he faced Strike one, "Mount up, Strike one. We're taking aerial to the tenth perimeter." Without an argument they all called for their dragons and mounted up, ten minutes later the group was in the air. The patrol never took long, it was a lot like sector clearing, start at the farthest and work the way in clearing them all in a straight line spread out about a mile or two apart keeping in contact by radio of anyone saw anything. After maybe an hour, making it 5am now there was nothing to report until the sound of a dragon crying out for help caught Toothless's ears.

"What was that?" Theo asked.

"Not sure, sounded like a dragon in trouble in the direction of East...Is there a dragon in distress, Toothless?" the dragon warbled sadly.

"What do we do?" Ethan asked.

"Follow me, we'll check it out and go from there..." Hayden said firmly, they Strike One members nodded to him as they all headed East in arrow formation with Hayden leading. After fifteen minutes of flying they say nothing but Toothless was still following the sound so Hayden didn't back out.

"We're way outside the perimeter without permission, Major...We should radio this in," Jasmine called to Hayden.

"Not gonna radio in if it's nothing..." Hayden retorted as he looked forward again as Toothless's ears began to twitch around, then he suddenly stopped mid-air and looked down. Hayden pulled his binoculars out and looked down as well, then he saw it: A large, four winged dragon with an owl like face. Brown, reds, and oranges for colors. Hayden just about froze seeing it.

"Major...Haddock? Is something wrong?" Theo asked him, Hayden didn't answer at first.

"Stay up here and wait for orders...I'm going in to check this out..." Hayden said firmly as he patted Toothless's neck as his dragon dove down towards the other one laying wounded on the ground. Toothless crooned sadly as Hayden got off Toothless and moved closer to it, it growled at him as he put his hand out. "Clo—Cloud Jumper?" Hayden asked softly, his tone cracking. The dragon stopped it's glare on Hayden and sniffed his palm, then it's eyes dilated more and it smiled softly at him. "Cloud Jumper, I...can't believe it, you're alive?" Hayden whispered now. He couldn't believe it, his mother's dragon was alive after ten years of assuming to be dead. The dragon nuzzled his face as Hayden looked around then all of a sudden, nets shot out and trapped, him, Cloud Jumper and Toothless-who roared out. Hayden looked when he heard enemies coming closer but found a gun to his head as he just put his hands up, that's when his unit came into sight. "No! Get out of here!"

"You're captured, Hayden!" Theo said quickly.

"I don't care! Go! Get out of here, that's an order! I'll find another way but I'm not endangering all of you. Go! If I'm not back in four hours...assume I'm dead." Hayden called to them. Theo looked worried as Hayden had his guns and weapons taken from him, his hands tied behind his back. "GO!" Hayden yelled as he felt a gun hit him hard in the face. Not wanting to, they sped off back towards the Doragon base. Hayden glared at the enemies now as he was sure they heard him chuckling. Hayden looked at both dragons, they'd been muzzled and tied as well so they couldn't get away. Hayden felt a gun jab him in the back as he started walking, to what he assumed was the army base. So now he was a Prisoner of War, but he wouldn't be for long. He'd get out, he already had a plan-he just had to wait for the right moment to strike.

(Doragon Base-Hour Later)

They all flew in top speed, panting, and worried. "Strike One, what the hell is going on?" Evans asked quickly.

"Hayden was captured!" Theo said quickly after getting off his dragon.

"WHAT!" Evans yelled.

"Toothless heard something and we went to check it out, Hayden told us to stay in the sky and he'd find out...then all of a sudden we heard nets being fired. We went down to check out what happened and Hayden was captured and weapons being taken. He told us to get out and get back here..." Jasmine cried. Evans, Boggs, and Greenhalgh rushed to Hayden's office.

"Anderson! Get up, we've got a problem..." Boggs shook him, Anderson sat up quickly as did the rest of Hayden's family and friends wondering what was going on.

"What? We under attack, Haddock see something?" Anderson asked quickly.

"Harry...Hayden was captured. His unit just returned, without him. They said they were investigating something and Hayden got captured, he told them to get clear and leave him behind." Evans panted.

"He was...captured!? Well send a fucking team out, they couldn't of gotten far!" Anderson yelled getting to his feet quickly. Theo came in now, trying not to cry.

"It's no good, Anderson...Haddock...was captured with Toothless and some other dragon. Tied up, weapons taken...he said he'd find a way out but if he wasn't back in four hours...to assume he died." Theo admitted.

"Where were you all?" Greenhalgh asked.

"An hour East of the tenth perimeter line. Toothless heard something, Hayden asked him if it was a dragon in distress and insisted we go check it out...everything just happened so fast. We didn't even have time to react and he ordered us back here..." Ethan informed now.

"What do we do...He said to give him four hours, it took you an hour to get back here so that's three remainder...Your call, Anderson..." Boggs said.

"If...he sent the others away when they could of helped...he was making his choice, the one to sacrifice himself to save his friends and unit," Anderson lowered his head, "I know Haddock and I know...he wouldn't want us going out and risking our lives just to save him...He'd never forgive me if I did that. Hayden Haddock...just became a POW."

Avery and Camille hit their knees crying uncontrollably. "NO! No it's not true!"

"Announce it..." Evans ordered to Greenhalgh now-who nodded and rushed off. Not more than two minutes later, the speakers gave the sound to alert everyone of an announcement.

" **Attention Doragon base. I regret to inform that at 0500 this morning, Major Hayden Haddock of the Nightstrike Company became a POW to enemies."** came Greenhalgh's voice on the speakers, Camille and Avery just cried hard as they held one another in grief.

"He could still be alive! Go out and find my son!" Gerald said quickly.

"We can't, Hayden knew what he was doing when he got captured. He knew his team could of saved him but they also could have been hurt or killed so he sacrificed himself as a captive to save them. He allowed himself to be taken as a POW and no matter how much we may not like it, we don't dishonor such a sacrifice by going in and risking lives that he gave his to save." Anderson said firmly.

(With Hayden, Toothless, Cloud Jumper)

Hayden don't remember how long he walked for but he knew he was going South from his original location. With once glance at the sun he could tell it was close to 7am, maybe closer to 8am. Toothless was growling and trying to get free but Hayden gave him the command to calm down and wait it out. The dragon huffed but didn't fight him, Hayden knew what he was doing. Before long they were separated, Hayden being taken to a cell where another captive just sat in silence. After being thrown in, Hayden sighed-then looked to else was captive in the cell. It was a woman, head down wearing some kind of tan dress with a black cover over her head. He wondered if she was a soldier who had been captured too, it happened a lot but rarely did they let soldiers live unless it benefited them directly: they had him and his Night Fury, Thor only knew what could happen with those odds.

"You're a solider from the BAA?" said the woman calmly to him.

"Yeah...Are you?" Hayden asked, she only nodded once. "How long you been captive?"

"Ten years," the woman replied. This woman had been captive for that long?! "You're pretty young, you must be a private or corporal." she offered a slight chuckle.

"Actually, I'm a Major. Was promoted when my fourth tour started back in November." Hayden remarked now.

"When did you join?" she asked.

"When I was sixteen, I'm twenty-one now." Hayden shrugged.

"That's impossible to reach Major when you've only been in five years..." the woman scoffed slightly.

"Not when you have a Night Fury. I jumped from Private to Sergeant at Basic Graduation, then to Lieutenant, Captain, and now Major in the course of five years for a bunch of different things: saving lives when wounded, training a Night Fury, so on and so forth...My ranks don't really bother me. I'm not in it for rank." Hayden stated.

"I never was either. I wanted to help people, I was deployed twice...and the second one I got shot down with my dragon and captured here, haven't left since." the woman said. Hayden twitched a bit, that sounded...familiar to him.

"You have a dragon too?" Hayden asked.

"A Stormcutter, named him Cloud Jumper...my kids loved him, I still wonder how they turned out...they must think I'm dead I'm sure. At least their safe..." the woman sighed, Hayden backed up quickly.

"Hold the hell on...You have a dragon named Cloud Jumper? A big four-winged dragon with an owl like face, brown, red, and orange in color?" Hayden said panting heavily. This woman...couldn't be, just just couldn't be who he thought she was.

"Yes..." the woman replied.

"Where are you from in the Archipelago?" Hayden breathed out.

"Berk. I have a husband and two kids there, twins actually. Camille and Hayden Haddock...My husband's name is Gerald Haddock. Can I ask why you are so worked up?" she inquired. Hayden couldn't believe it, this...woman was his mother! She was alive and held POW for ten years here!? She was alive!?

"You don't...know who I am? I'm Hayden Haddock...I'm your son. Oh my Gods, you're alive!?" Hayden exclaimed, the woman froze as she lifted her head and took off her black cloth covering her head-she looked at the man before her and her eyes widened seeing his face.

"Hay-Hayden?! My boy, is it really you?" the woman cried instantly as she put her hands to his face, her thumb brushed over a scar on the right side of his chin, "It is you...Cloud Jumper gave you this scar when you were just a little thing...You're...in the army? You're deployed here to Iraq...Oh Gods, you're a POW like me!" she said. Hayden couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. She was alive, his mother was alive and had been for ten years. His mother just hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "Tell me everything!..." She said quickly.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up when us out of here..." Hayden said pulling from the hug.

"It's no good son...I tried." she insisted.

"You haven't tried with me, don't worry, Mom...I've got a plan..." Hayden smiled softly at her. They both sat there against the cell wall talking, Hayden told her everything about the last ten years-including all the grief Gerald gave him after she was assumed dead and when he joined the army. The woman, Valora Haddock was beside herself hearing it all. The two talked for hours, well past what they'd meant too. If Hayden had to guess, he got there around 8am, and they talked for a good five or so hours meaning it was 1pm. The Iraqi soldiers came through to give them food and Hayden would of gladly taken an MRE over the food choice.

"So what is your plan to get out of here?" his mother asked him.

"Don't you worry about that. Toothless and I got it covered...Just waiting for the right moment to strike...We'll be safe at the Doragon base by dinner time." Hayden smiled to her.

"I believe you." she nodded to him.

(5pm)

The sun was beginning to set, Hayden could tell. "Play along..." Hayden whispered to her as he cupped his hands over his mouth and let out an ear piercing screech, his signal to Toothless. As soon as he did it, he just collapsed in a coughing fit, wheezing hard, he glanced to his mother who got the picture. She jumped up banging on the cell bars to get someone's attention. A soldier came by and saw the state Hayden was in, he opened the cell up to check on Hayden so he wouldn't die but as soon as he was in far enough: Hayden got him in a headlock and just knocked him out, bringing him slowly to the floor. Hayden grabbed the keys off his belt and grinned at his mother.

"Using your asthma to escape, very clever son..." Valora shook her head.

"We can talk about my awesome skills later, let's go. Ain't gonna take long for them to come looking for us and our way out should be arriving about now," He stopped when the he heard Toothless roar in response, "There he is." Hayden grabbed her hand as the two raced out of the prison, taking out any guards in the way. Hayden managed to grab a gun and start shooting too, once outside Toothless was there with Cloud Jumper, glowing blue and keeping the soldiers back in fear. "Atta boy bud!" Hayden jumped on his back as Toothless screeched out shooting a blast to keep the others back. Valora got on Toothless behind Hayden and held on to him. "Take us back, Toothless." Hayden commanded, the dragon too to the sky and Cloud Jumper followed them.

(Doragon Base-Two Hours Later)

All of them were a mess knowing Hayden was a POW, not knowing if he was a live or dead either and the soldier refusing to go search for him because of some honor code that would disgrace Hayden's sacrifice. All of them were just sitting around sadly, some were crying, others were silent. The horn blew signaling an incoming attack as Anderson and the others got themselves ready. "This battle...we fight for Hayden!" Anderson announced. They rushed out to fight, it was going to be a big one too. They got right into it. An hour of fighting and it was seeming pretty hopeless until the sound of a Night Fury was heard swooping overhead.

"Toothless?" Jasmine asked, the dragon whipped around firing a line of purple blasts at the enemies, and given Toothless was glowing blue they all ran for it.

"Hey! What gives, I'm gone fifteen hours and you suddenly forget how to fight without me?" Hayden called as Toothless hovered in the sky above them.

"Hayden!?" Anderson and the members of Strike One yelled back, Hayden chuckled as he had Toothless land and he climbed off his back walking forward, his mother was on Cloud Jumper and staying above the clouds. Hearing Hayden's name, his family-although disobeying orders rushed out to see him standing there, completely unharmed with his arms over his chest.

"Were you expecting someone else to come in riding a Night Fury?" Hayden asked.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!" Anderson yelled at him, but overcome with emotion all he he did was hug Hayden tightly.

"I wasn't dead, I was captive up until three hours ago." Hayden stated, Avery and Camille rushed over in tears to hug him next.

"You said four hours and assume you were dead, how the hell did you get away!?" Theo asked quickly.

"Assume I was dead so you wouldn't come getting yourselves captured. I swear you people underestimate Toothless and I...who the hell is gonna stand up against the glowing blue Night Fury? I had a plan from the moment I was captured. I just took longer to execute it because I was exactly a lone captive, I was sharing a cell with another member of the Barbaric Archipelago Army. We got to talking and turned out, we actually know one another pretty well so I rescued that solider too." Hayden stated.

You...found another soldier who was a POW?" Evans asked, Hayden nodded to him. "Well...where is the soldier?" Hayden gave a whistle as the dragon descended to the ground and Hayden watched their faces turn to utter shock when the person jumped down off of the dragon's back. He saw his father just about lose the feeling in his legs and nearly drop, Camille was in shock but tears forming in her eyes nevertheless.

"I found my mother and her dragon." Hayden stated the woman walked beside him with a soft smile.


	55. Risky Move

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

55; Risky Move

The area around Hayden and his mother-as well her dragon was just about silent with everyone in complete shock at what he'd said so casually upon returning to base after they all thought he was dead too. Hayden had been taken captive fifteen hours before and yet now he was standing before them completely unharmed and calm as can be with his mother beside him. Gerald and Camille, more shocked and emotional than anyone to see Valora there in the flesh. Her hair was a great deal longer and braided into three braids going down the length of her back, she was wearing brown pants with some kind of split long skirt, around her shoulders currently was Hayden's overcoat while Hayden was wearing what he had left in only without the coat on him now. "M-Mommy?" Camille forced out in the quiet, Valora offered a soft smile as she just opened her arms to her daughter and Camille ran right into them, breaking down to her knees upon contact in a fit of loud sobs and tears streaming down cheeks.

"Ssh now baby, it's alright...it's okay. I'm safe now, all thanks to your brother and nothing will ever take me away again." Valora soothed her daughter, Hayden just smiled softly looking to Anderson, Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans now.

"Hayden...I don't understand how this is possible she was assumed dead for ten years..." Greenhalgh reminded.

"Assumed, never confirmed. She's been sitting prisoner of war in a cell for ten years. Truth be told, I didn't even know she was alive until I got thrown in the cell with her. If you want another truth, I purposely let myself get captured and taken there." Hayden stated firmly.

"You idiot! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED!" Avery yelled at him, banging her fists on Hayden's chest.

"How about I explain everything over dinner and my mother has been checked out. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Hayden assured softly.

"Yes, of course..." Evans said, still in shock that Hayden was captured, found his mother, and got out on his own fifteen hours later. Valora-while waiting on the medic stared at Gerald as she still held on to a very tear stricken Camille in her arms who refused to let go for any reasons at all.

"Not going to greet me too?" Valora asked gently.

"I'm just...beside myself. You've been alive all this time and kept prisoner here in Iraq? Hayden saved you, how I just...don't understand, Val..." Gerald breathed out.

"I told you our son would go on to do great things and by far exceed our expectations for him and he's more than proven that today. I for one am incredibly proud to him my son...I expected today to be just another day sitting in that cell, never to see another soldier thrown in, never expected him to turn out to be my son I hadn't seen in ten years, or that was a member of the army, or that he trained a Night Fury, and saved both of us with his own plan of escape, still clever might I add, Hayden." Valora chuckled as she hugged Hayden again.

Hayden shrugged a bit with a chuckle, "I had a back up in case that failed,"

"Do I want to even ask?" Valora arched a brow at him.

"Probably not." Hayden smiled.

"I'll take that but I do owe you my life...I gave up hope of being saved after the first six months, and now I'm out of there and back with my family-though I find myself questioning why they are all here at the military base?" Valora questioned.

"Equally long story, I didn't tell ya everything when we were sitting in the cell. Short version, haven't seen them for a holiday in four years since joining the military and my CO decided to fly them in to celebrate Christmas here." Hayden informed lightly. "Take it easy, Mom, go with the medic and get checked out. I'll handle things here." she nodded and walked off with the medic as Camille stood with Gerald and the others in Hayden's family now. "You want your explanation then find somewhere to sit and get comfortable, I'm only saying it once."

"Please don't leave anything out..." Anderson asked.

"When I went out for guard this morning, Evans told me to take Strike One into the air to patrol from above and check as far as the tenth perimeter which was an hour out. Toothless overheard a dragon in distress and we went to investigate it, after fifteen minutes of flying East, I spotted it from the sky and as I got closer, I saw it was Cloud Jumper. I landed straight away and asked it it was him, he nodded to me. Then we got captured, now I know that I could of gotten free then and there but seeing Cloud Jumper alive, it made me wonder if Mom was too. So I sent Strike One back to base and I allowed myself to get take captive with Cloud Jumper and Toothless back to their base. It was a two hour walk South of where we were...Seems like prison base to me." Hayden began.

"Were there other soldiers there?" Boggs asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get to see much because a cloth bag was put over my head. I was tossed in a cell with Mom-though at the time I didn't know it was her. We just started talking. I knew I was going to get out, I was waiting for my moment to strike. When the woman, my mother mentioned that she'd been captive ten years after being shot out of the sky with her dragon: it began to feel familiar to me so I asked more, she said her dragon's name was Cloud Jumper and that her kids loved him. She said she was from Berk, and had twins, Camille and Hayden Haddock, also a husband, Gerald Haddock and of course that right there was enough for me. I told her who I was and we talked for five hours, I caught her up on everything in the last ten years." he continued.

"So how did you get away?" Avery asked.

"Getting to that now," he took a breath, "I waited until sunset and used my Night Fury call to signal Toothless that it was time to break out. He broke his restraints, took on Alpha mode-where he glows blue, and scared the soldiers into staying back from him. In the cell with Mom and I, I faked an asthma attack to get the guard to open the door-then knocked him out and we ran for it. Toothless and Cloud Jumper waited outside for us keeping soldiers back, then we came back here." Hayden finished with a calm shrug of his shoulders.

"You got free from an Iraqi prison base on a fake asthma attack!?" Camille screeched.

"Yep, comes in pretty handy when you want the enemies to think you're dying." Hayden grinned slightly, "I could of broken out anytime," Hayden remarked as he untucked his pant leg from his his boot and a small grenade fell out into his hand, "Never fly into enemy territory unprepared. If Toothless couldn't get us out, I would of just blown the cell up." he added.

"Incredibly clever son." Valora chuckled softly.

"You checked out and cleared?" Hayden asked as she nodded, "Good, Lieutenant General Evans. Given the circumstances of the situation and time frame of her imprisonment...I'd say she's earned discharge so that way she may go home with the family."

"Of course, would you like to go home to? Full discharge from the military, you've more than served your time here," Lt. General Evans asked him.

"No. I'll stay here thanks." Hayden remarked.

"Hayden, no! This is your chance to get out of the military, please take it and come home!" Camille said now.

"I don't want to get out of the military, Camille," Hayden informed firmly with his arms over his chest now, "I'm staying and that is final. Now you can accept it and we'll finish celebrating Christmas or you can give me a hard time and I send all of you back to Berk. Your call, sis."

Camille didn't say anything else, she just nodded to him with her head down. "Easy son, they are just worried about you," Valora kissed his forehead.

"Yeah they worry to much. Hello, I was a POW for fifteen hours and broke out along with saving you. I think I've more than proven that I can handle myself here." Hayden stated.

"True that, I'm just glad you're okay kid." Anderson hugged him again, without warning he pulled Anderson's gun from it's holster and turned out with it pointed straight ahead of him at where an enemy with a knife aimed for his back stood in a frozen state with the barrel of the gun just inches from his forehead.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he warned coldly, the soldier quickly backed up and ran for it. Hayden turned the gun and handed it back to Anderson, "That's what I thought."

"How the hell did you know he was there!" Seth said.

"Awareness to my surroundings, I know when something feels off and I just react. Want to see another fun trick?" Hayden asked as he pulled the grenade, yanked the pin and tossed it over his shoulder to right in front of the enemy who had been running with a small group of others. "I also know he wasn't alone. You sneak into this base with intent to harm or kill and no amount of running will save you," he remarked.

"I really don't have the words to express how well you did Hayden and I'm very impressed. Your skills are as sharp as ever, you never disappoint. And finding your mother, that's just...amazing. Go on and enjoy time with your family, you've earned it." Evans said.

"Much appreciated, Lieutenant General. Back into the tent, you know the rule." Hayden ushered them towards his office, once there and the flap closed-Hayden laid against Toothless sighing out. "Finally...Been waitin all day to get back here." Hayden looked around as Gerald was hugging Valora now, clearly the two happy to be back together. "Well, I think this is as good a time as any to start celebrating." Hayden smiled sitting up now.

"Yes, I completely agree!" Valora smiled wide. From there, it was as if nothing changed. Valora adjusted well to being around family and friends again, and surprisingly she didn't have any issues while imprisoned for ten years. According to her she really just sat in the cell, was only moved a few times and got forced to work for them but she'd never been abused or raped which Hayden was grateful for because he might of flown back out just to destroy the Iraqi prison base. They were all laughing it up, opening presents to enjoy a family Christmas together like they hadn't been able to in years-which was of course very true. Valora hadn't been with the family in ten years, and Hayden missed all major holidays. While they sat around talking and eating, Hayden just watching recalling everything he'd told his mother when they were in the cell.

Hayden never told her about Avery getting pregnant, or the miscarriage. Hayden never told her about all the friends he had lost over the last four years, or the things he'd seen and done. He couldn't bring himself to, he was just glad she was alright and as long he knew that then he'd be just fine. They were only there two more days, Hayden was ensuring his mother went home with them since there was a lot of things to clear up with her not being dead and all. Hayden thought back to his choice; Evans offered him to go home and not on leave. It was an offer to leave the military to be with his family again, and he had turned it down, saying he wanted to stay. Why had he said that though? He had a chance to get out, have a normal life and he chose not to take it but now he had no idea why he'd said it. He had his eyes closed when he felt someone standing near him, looking he saw Avery there. "Why you sitting by yourself?"

"Just relaxing is all. I have been up since 2am, running on two hours of sleep." Hayden shrugged.

"Can I join you?" Avery asked, Hayden nodded as Avery smiled and sat down in his lap-now relaxing against his chest with her eyes closed, "You scared me earlier, Hayden...when the Lieutenant General rushed in at 6am telling Harry that you were captured..."

"I know, I never meant to go as far out as I did. But when Toothless heard a dragon calling for help, I couldn't just look the other way and when I saw it was Cloud Jumper...I just froze, I wasn't even paying attention to possible enemies being around. When the captured me, it made me wonder if Mom was still alive so I let myself go with them so look around: call it a unapproved infiltration mission..." Hayden replied.

"It's amazing she's alive...but I have to know why you didn't take the offer to leave the military?" Avery asked.

Hayden sighed now as he looked at her, "Because there is still a war to fight. I said I wanted to make this place safer, to do greater things towards a better future. I understand that I could of left and just put it behind me, been home with family and you again but how is that fair to any of the other soldiers stuck here still serving? I can't just leave, Avery. I was brought here to protect the Archipelago, and even though I was captured, saved my Mom and her dragon, doesn't mean the war ends. I made a vow, and I'll live by it. I told you why I do this, its for all of you so I'm not gonna stop until its safe to stop."

"I understand. I'm just glad you're safe..." Avery sighed out softly. It was around 7:00pm when everyone was settling down and relaxing, Valora would be sleeping on the cot Anderson had used the night before. It was a great day, even with the imprisonment which had scared everyone. They couldn't believe he'd gotten captured, then found his mother, and saved them both. It was nothing short of a miracle and shockingly enough, Hayden managed to fall asleep for a few hours: they left him be to sleep though, they knew he was tired from everything the last few days since they got there. As it neared 10pm, Hayden was fast asleep against Toothless-hat covering his eyes until the fabled sound of the war horn was heard and as if he'd been awake the whole time, he got up and got himself ready.

"None of you leave this tent. That goes for you to, Mom." Hayden ordered firmly, "Toothless...Let's go." his dragon snorted affirmatively and followed him out after he got his helmet on and gun stated over his chest.

"Be careful!" Camille called. Hayden wasn't going to move far from the tent and his eyes would be on it the entire time while fighting, he didn't want to to leave them unprotected. Most of the attack was centered to the front line which Hayden wasn't near right now but they had to stay on the ready for any enemies that slipped through.

"Hayden! They need you at the front!" Anderson called to him.

"On, cover my family!" he shouted back then rushed forward towards the front lines to help with the attack. As soon as he was up there he started firing, it was like this for hours and got chaotic quickly. Anderson got called to another position and now the tent was left completely unguarded.

" _Haddock! I got pulled away for another situation, the tent is unguarded!"_ Anderson said to him over the radio.

"Strike One! Move to my tent and protect my family, Toothless, help out the front lines. Blast the fuckers!" Toothless warbled with a grin almost as Hayden rushed off with his unit towards the tent, they arrived ten minutes later to find enemies making their way in and already he heard the girls screaming in fear. Anger took over as Hayden headed around the back of it and slipped in, making his way to the front he tackled the enemy down.

"Someone shoot the enemy!" Avery cried out.

"We can't, we'll hit Haddock if we try!" Dylan shouted back as Hayden felt a knife jab him in the side and he yelled out from the pain, he grabbed his side pistol from his leg as he kicked the enemy back off of him and sat up slightly shooting him in the neck and killing him, panting Hayden held his side cringing but he didn't have time to worry about pain.

"Heather...Ethan, Medic now! Haddock was stabbed in the side!" Theo commanded. The two rushed out to find the medic as Hayden, Theo and Dylan kept him still as they got off his vest, and coat to check the wound, "Yeah that's pretty bad..."

"And being stabbed is supposed to be good?!" Hayden muttered sarcastically.

"Glad you're still you." Theo chuckled some.

"Fuck you..." Hayden panted, "Lanvik, go help Anderson. They are down three men...you go too, Theo."

"Someone has to stay with you until medic arrives." Theo said.

"We got him. Val and I can take care of it," Gobber interjected quickly, Theo looked to Hayden who nodded as Theo and Dylan rushed out with their guns. Hayden forced himself up holding his side-the area was getting quieter so they must of pushed back the attack-thank Thor to. As Hayden was trying to get up another enemy came in as Gerald instinctively pushed everyone behind him firmly. Hayden saw the enemy go to fire as he fought through the pain and moved between the enemy and his father as the shot rang out. It happened so quickly, they saw Hayden move from the side of the room in front of his father. Everything was still, and quiet now as Anderson and Strike One, along with the medic rushed in just in time to see Hayden with his gun out and panting hard as he pulled the trigger shooting the enemy in the head. The enemy fell dead to the floor as Anderson could now see Hayden standing there, blood seeping from his mid-section.

"Haddock..." Anderson whispered in fear as he say Hayden wobble slightly then hit his knees after dropping the gun. "Hayden!" Anderson rushed over to catch him before he fell, being closer now he could see that Hayden was shot in the stomach, as well stabbed on the right side near the rib cage. Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans rushed in now seeing the sight.

"What the hell happened?!" Boggs yelled.

"Hayden! Come on, stay awake...you're not dying on me you asshole." Anderson said shaking Hayden to stay awake.

"Lay him down, quickly!" The medic ordered, Anderson laid Hayden down watching with deep concern as the medic had him apply pressure to the stab wound, she checked over the bullet wound to the stomach. "The bullet it still in there and we don't have time to move him, I have to take it out now." The medic said pulling on a glove and looking at Anderson-who just nodded. The medic reached her hand in and found the bullet, of course Hayden was still partially awake and felt everything so it hurt like hell and he didn't hide the pain he felt. The medic found it it and pulled it out as she then put a towel down over the wound. Treating Hayden's wounds took close to an hour or so and he went unconscious after ten minutes in from the pain of stitches without pain medication. Anderson and Theo moved him to one of the cots and let him rest.

"Is he...going to be okay?" Avery whimpered out kneeling beside the cot he was on.

"He's alright, he's been shot before. Normally we don't do stitches without pain meds and he needed them twice this time. He'll be recovering the next two weeks or so, he should wake up in an hour if not then come get me." the medic insisted, they nodded as Anderson just sighed.

"Why on earth did you leave him alone in here after he'd been stabbed. You know the protocol...he was down and needed cover to avoid situations like this," Anderson asked Theo and Dylan.

"He told us to help you..." Theo said sadly.

"It doesn't matter, he was down and wounded. He could have died tonight...What the hell happened in here after those two left?" Anderson asked looking towards Valora and the others.

"After they left, Hayden tried to...get up but another enemy came in, he aimed for my husband and Hayden jumped in front of it, then shot the enemy down...It all happened so fast." Valora answered softly.

"He'll be alright...he's a trooper," Anderson sighed as they all looked at Hayden who laid there pretty motionless, the only sign he was alive they had was that he was breathing still.


	56. Never From An Enemy

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

56; Never From An Enemy

All of them just stayed present in Hayden's office while he was unconscious from not only being stabbed to protect his family and friends, but also shot in the stomach protecting his father who tried to protect the others while Hayden had been down due to being stabbed originally. What shocked and worried everyone was the fact that Hayden forced himself up from the floor and got between the bullet and his father, by this time Anderson and the rest of Strike One returned to the tent because the attack had been pushed back. Also Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans arrived after having been told that Hayden had been stabbed and shot in the course of one night. They knew he'd survive but they were worried about how his mood would be when he woke up because he had warned that if anything happened like what it did last time where his family was in danger, he would flip out for allowing this to happen when he said they could stay for the holidays. It was also still shocking that Valora, Hayden's and Camille's mother was alive after being a POW and assumed dead for ten years.

Hayden thus far had been knocked out for an hour since the medic had taken out the bullet and given him stitches for the wounds. She had said he'd wake up within the hour but he was still out and they were worried. "He should be up by now..." Avery said moving some of the hair from his face. By this point the higher officers with the exception of Anderson had already left since nothing could be done but wait for Hayden to wake up, they told Anderson to stay and keep them informed.

"Let's not forget that before the attack happened, Hayden has been awake for quite sometime. Since 2am yesterday morning when the guard shift started, and only slept two hours after returning from being a POW, now this. His body aside from taking damage is probably exhausted, as is he from everything. We should just let him rest up." Theo mentioned to her now.

"Very true, Holgerson. Alright why doesn't everyone get some sleep? Hayden will be fine, he won't die while you're sleeping, he's too stubborn for that. And these injuries aren't life threatening, so come along..." Anderson insisted. Avery took the cot closest to Hayden, so did Anderson while the rest got comfortable on theirs and soon everyone was asleep but of course still worried for him but right now there was nothing anyone could do but wait for him to wake up, and hopefully that would be soon.

(The Next Morning; 9am)

The night stayed quiet with no further attacks, when morning came the others awoke to find Hayden still unconscious or maybe he was asleep since he looked so peaceful and had even breathing with no pain which the medic had warned might happen since he was shot in the stomach. They had all eaten in the tent, watching Hayden, hoping and praying he'd awaken. He'd been knocked out since 1:30am, now it was 9am and they hadn't seen him move at all but finally just as they were getting ready to call the medic back to order air-lift to the nearest hospital, Hayden began to stir a bit. "Hayden?" Avery said quickly as she moved closer.

Hayden began to groan lowly as he put a hand to his head and opened his eyes slowly, blinking them to attempt to focus on his surroundings which were mainly to him blurred faces and outlines of family and friends. After a few minutes of a slow wake up, he was able to see clearly and the pain in his side and stomach reminded him on his own what happened. "Thank Thor you're awake son-had us worried," Valora said softly to him.

"I actually woke up around 0500 but saw everyone asleep so I just went back to bed..." Hayden replied calmly as he forced himself to sit up slightly, cringing at the pain from the wounds.

"Don't move a lot, you'll bust your stitches stupid..." Anderson remarked to him, "What is wrong with you, sending your only form of cover to help me!?" he scolded.

"I was fine..." Hayden rolled his eyes slightly, "Where's...Toothless? I left him...on the front lines last night to come here..." he said worried now looking around.

"Haven't seen him, we've all been in here with you since you knocked out..." Theo stated.

"Toothless didn't come back here on his own?" Hayden said quickly, they shook their heads. Hayden put his fingers to the corners of his mouth and gave a loud whistle-five seconds later there was loud running as Toothless burst into the tent happily and going right to Hayden's side licking his cheek, "There ya are bud...I was worried about you." he said relieved as Toothless crooned and pressed his forehead to Hayden's lightly.

"Why is it you got shot and stabbed last night but you're worried about him?" Gerald stated now.

"Maybe because he's my one of my best friends and I don't know what I'd do without him," Hayden said in response.

"He's just a dragon, Hayden...you'd be fine." Gerald sighed.

"Because I was fine when my other friends died, right, Dad? The friends you carelessly bring up all the time and keep reminding me have died to teach me a lesson in not have sex again, or the lesson that you don't want to be the next parent to have his kid come home in a flag draped box. And I was so _fine_ that I started drinking, and couldn't sleep?" Hayden asked colder now.

"Dad, he just woke up after getting hurt, and saving our lives doing it! Don't start with him...please?" Camille pleaded softly now.

"Camille dear, what are you talking about? Your father is just worried because Hayden was hurt..." Valora said gently.

"Your daughter is referring to the fact your husband, Mrs. Haddock, doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut around Hayden and tends to set him off. I agree with, Camille, Mr. Haddock...stop while you're ahead. I warned you the last time..." Anderson said now, Avery nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand the bond between dragon and rider, Dad, because you don't have a bonded dragon. Everyone in this room understands it-but you, because you refuse to even try and have since Mom was announced as a POW, ten friggen years ago. Toothless has saved my life plenty of times since he and I bonded, and I won't let you sit here and call him _just a dragon_. Because he's been here for me a whole hell of a lot more than you have." Hayden stated firmly.

"Oh please, you don't drink that often because you're here. I know how it works." Gerald huffed now.

"Then you should also know that Strike One was named highest ranking stealth group from the first tour in Afghanistan, right," Hayden began as Gerald stayed quiet, "That my group and I have snuck off the Titanwing base a total of seven times to go to the bar and never been caught?" Silence again. "Face it, you don't know anything about me and you don't care to know either. If you took a fraction of the care you have for your job, and put it towards knowing your son a little more than you might actually learn a lesson of your own."

"I know plenty about you: like the fact you always put yourself in danger and claim that it's to protect people when honestly I just think you're trying to get yourself killed so you won't have to kill yourself since you're so miserable all the time. I was there the day you said you had the feeling to plaster your brains on the wall after your friend killed himself," Gerald said quickly, "You keep saying you're here to do the right thing, I just don't believe you anymore. Every time you've called, it's been to say you got hurt or something along those lines. I lost track of how many times you've actually been shot or hurt, you're not here to do better, you're just here to escape life."

The whole room gasped and went quiet at what Gerald said, they knew about Hayden's break down where he did admit to wanting to kill himself after Tarelto's death-everyone knew except his mother of course, there had been things that he didn't tell her while they were locked up before escaping.

"GERALD HADDOCK!" Valora yelled to her husband.

"Well it's true. He's always getting hurt, saving his team and shit. It's like he wants to die." Gerald remarked.

"In case you've forgotten...I'm the leader of the entire Nightstrike Company-that's one hundred soldiers including myself. It's my job to lead the missions, and make sure everyone is safe. I know I can't always ensure that but I'm sure as fuck gonna try. They are under my command, it's my responsibility to make sure they are okay even at the cost of my own life. We all take the risk during missions or battles, you saw that yourself and I'm surprised you still haven't accepted it." Hayden retorted.

"I won't accept that you joined the military, Hayden. This isn't fighting for what's right, it's just suicide. Two sides fighting one another, killing one another. They kill soldiers and call it murder but if you're stupid enough to run out there into a battle knowing you could die then it's suicide. If ya want to kill yourself that bad, then do it. At least I'll know an enemy didn't kill you." Gerald said, then put a hand over his mouth realizing what he said as Hayden's eyes widened slightly at the comment, "Hayden...I didn't-," Hayden put a hand up to stop him. Nope, he'd had enough.

"DAD!" Camille yelled at her father with tears in his eyes.

Everyone backed up, expecting Hayden to fly off the handle like always-instead he only forced himself to stand up with closed eyes and faced his father with void eyes, "You know-I knew this would happen. But sure, let's go there since you want to bring it up. Truth of that whole situation where Tarelto took his own life: was that I wanted to kill myself, the fact of that situation was that I didn't: I closed myself off and waited to talk to someone I trust about it all because I didn't want to die and I still don't. I don't want to take my own life because I have good friends who stand with me and are here to help me," Hayden said slowly.

"Know what else is a truth, Dad?" Gerald looked at him softer now, surprised Hayden wasn't yelling at him. "I stand by what I said the day Avery took that pregnancy test, I hate you. I hate you so much that I took a bullet for you so you wouldn't die. So the fact that the wife you just got back after ten years-wouldn't have to lose you for the rest of her life. I didn't take that bullet because I'm trying to die, I took it because I took a vow to protect my family, my friends, and my home and I'll honor that vow until the day I get discharged or die upholding the vow. We've had this discussion many times over and I'm sick of having it so this will be the last one. Maybe you keep that in mind from now on, that as much as I hate you, and could have let you get shot and die, that I still saved you because it was the right thing to do-because you're my father, and as much as you piss me off sometimes...I love you-I can never truly hate you." he said calmly.

Gerald's eyes widened a bit but he stayed quiet otherwise. Hayden moved past him to his desk and opened the middle drawer-pulling something out and then walked back in front of his father, and handed him the folded letter that he took slowly. "What's...this?" Gerald asked, slowly unfolding it to read it over.

"It's the letter you sent me the first time I was stationed here in Iraq." Hayden said calmly, "I got that letter a month before Steven Ritka died, then following him was Eli Matthews, Daryl Lennox, and finally, Jason Tarelto-who did take his own life because he couldn't handle the fact he lost his friends, and was afraid to lose more on the next tour to Afghanistan. No one knows what's in that letter, no one has ever seen it but me. So why don't you go ahead and read to everyone what you said to me,"

" _Dear son, I know I haven't written or called since you left five months ago and I'm sorry. But tonight sitting alone in the office I found something that you gave me a long time ago and it made me realize something that I've known and felt all along. I know I might not of said it so I'll say it now: son you make me proud. I was just scared to lose you. You're my only son and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'm sorry for the things I said since you joined. You're doing the right thing and I am very proud of you for doing it, I have always been proud and I always will be. I love you, son and I hope you get to come home safe and sound soon. Love always, Dad._ " Gerald repeated off the letter slowly. A few others gasped, Hayden never showed anyone in Alpha Fire that letter, they just knew he cried that day. Even Camille was surprised.

"You'll notice on the paper, there are few wet spots which smudged some of the writing-those are because the day I got that letter, I cried. I'd never been happier to finally be told what you said in that letter to me. That I made you proud, always had and always would. Do you know I carried that letter with me in my suit for every guard shift, every mission, every fight I entered? I finally had your acceptance, finally made you proud and you understood why I was doing what I'm doing here," Hayden said before his eyes narrowed, "I held onto it all this time, protecting it, and striving to keep myself alive so I could hug you, and tell you thank you in person because your words are what kept me driving on. I held onto that letter because I thought it meant something-but I guess I was wrong and you really still believe that what I do here is wrong. Thanks for the brief illusion that you made me believe," Hayden said stepping back and preparing to walk out of the tent, he stopped and glanced back only a moment.

Hayden stood half out of the tent, his left side out of it facing the base and battle grounds, and his right side facing the inside of the tent where his father was, "So. Tell me where I should go, Dad? To the left, where nothing is right. Or to the right, where nothing is left. I'm glad this happened, I'm glad I got to feel this pain because sometimes you have to hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, and lose in order to gain. Life's greatest lessons are learned through pain. You know what hurts more than any wound I've ever received from an enemy? Knowing you just don't give a damn about me, but that's okay. I don't need you to care anymore. I have friends who care about me, my dragon, my girlfriend, sister, and mother. I guess it's true what they say, the saddest thing about betrayal is that is it _never_ comes from an enemy," he said quietly as Gerald stood there, shaking almost. "Anderson."

"Yes, Hayden?" Harry said softly knowing Hayden was really upset right now but hiding it behind the coldness.

"Get them all on a plane and out of here. Now. And please for the love of Thor, don't ever do something like this again, Anderson. I know you wanted to cheer me up, but if your wouldn't risk your family then don't risk mine. I'd rather live alone miserable than be happy with them here where they can die. I won't risk anyone else, this was a bad idea and I hate myself for even allowing it." With that he was gone, and Toothless following him after growling at Gerald.

"Strike One, follow him. He's still wounded..." Evans said slowly reaching the tent now.

"Yes, Lieutenant General Evans." Jasmine nodded as Theo, Ethan, Heather, Dylan, and herself left the tent following after Hayden and Toothless. "I'm not sure what just happened in here but I know for Hayden to be up and walking around after being shot and stabbed, ignoring that pain-then it had to be bad. I won't ask because I feel its a personal issue but I know he made a firm, reasonable request for his family and friends to be sent home and I won't deny him such. I've already arranged a plane and it will be here in a few hours. It's refueling in Germany..."

"He's just...mad at his Dad...we're supposed to be here until the 27th..." Avery said softly.

"It doesn't matter. Major Haddock's request was for all to be on a plane and out of Iraq. Please prepare your things to return to Berk. Mrs. Haddock, you will be going as well. There is a lot to get in order with you being back and alive." Boggs said firmly.

"I understand. Will my son be allowed home for leave soon?" Valora asked.

"He hasn't requested any off except Christmas and now that's over. We can't make him take leave, and we won't force him on one unless we feel he's unstable to handle battle." Lieutenant General Evans sighed.

"But he...just got shot and stabbed...he needs recovery time, doesn't he?" Camille tried.

"Listen, I know it isn't what you want to hear. But you did hear me offer him to be fully discharged to return home and he refused that. He can recover here, it's his choice. I was going to send him on forced leave until I heard how calm he was during whatever happened in here. If he'd flown off the handle, then I would of sent him home for a while but he didn't so I'm going to assume he is fine," Evans said softly. "I will be back when the plan arrives." Then he left with Boggs, Greenhalgh, and even Anderson-who they were sure was going to find Hayden. The others still remaining in the tent turned a glare on Gerald now, they didn't say a word to him, they just began packing their things to leave since they no longer had a choice.

(A Few Hours Later)

Hayden did spend time with everyone-except Gerald before they left. They didn't dare ask if he was alright in fear of setting him off and he really didn't say all that much when with them. He mainly held Astrid close to him, and just gave a nod or shake of his head when answering. When the plane arrived, Evans radioed Hayden to let him know. Hayden led them to it and made sure they were secured before hugging everyone except his father again, then backing out slow and hitting the side to signal to the pilots that it was clear for take off. The plane headed off and was out of sight after fifteen minutes, Hayden just walked back to his office silently with Toothless. He laid down on his spare cot in there and just went to sleep again since he was ordered to mandatory four days rest. He finally managed to see his family for Christmas after four years and the whole thing was a shit show, ending with another argument between him and his father. He was just glad they were safe, that's all that mattered to him. They were out of Iraq and headed back to Berk, now things could hopefully just fall back to normal.


	57. Emotional

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

57; Emotional

(Berk)

After a long flight of almost silence, the plane landed and everyone went back to their houses. Camille explained to her mother that she was living with Seth, Samuel, and Melody because of the last time Hayden and Gerald fought. Suffice to say, Valora was none too pleased with her husband and didn't mind Camille staying there: she in fact planned to join them after she spoke with Gerald-which is what she was doing now since it just just them. "I cannot believe how you behaved tonight, Gerald. What I heard about with Hayden while we were imprisoned, and when we were at the base...how could you say such things to him?" Valora asked firmly.

"I didn't mean to say the things I did. I just...couldn't believe he was more worried about his dragon's life than his own..." Gerald admitted while sitting on the couch.

"That's because you don't understand the bond as Hayden said. If you bonded with a dragon, you'd understand the connection a rider and dragon have. It's a forever thing, Gerald. An ally, a friend, a protector...The only reason I'm still alive is because Cloud Jumper wrapped me in his wings when we fell from the sky. He broke his wing and we couldn't get to safety and in the gunfire I was shot in the leg. We were captured, and kept alive, separated for ten years at the prison base. And then Hayden came and set us free, he planned the entire escape himself, he had it planned before he even knew who I was..." Valora stated firmly.

"He could have died if the bullet hit deeper, Val. And he put himself in danger to save me!" Gerald argued.

"Because he loves you. Soldiers fight to protect their loved ones, regardless of the risk of death. Hayden knew the risk and he was happy to take it. That doesn't mean he's suicidal and I cannot believe you out right told him to kill himself! What the hell happened while I was gone for ten years? Because from what I heard, Hayden left out a few things: like how you've been treating him for years before he joined and even after he did. Camille told me a lot of it on the flight home and I'm just...appalled you'd say and do the things you did to him," Valora insisted.

"Nothing was right after they said you were dead. I didn't make the best choices and I always tried to force Hayden to be like me, to get good grades so he could be a lawyer and then when he was five months from turning seventeen, he came home and said he joined the military and would be leaving for Basic in two days. We argued all weekend, argued while he was there...He was deployed right to Afghanistan an hour after graduating...he was there for eighteen months. Then home for nine months stationed at Fort Titanwing on Visithug Island. Then he was sent to Iraq, lost three members of his unit, he got to come home after sixteen months, stationed at Berk...he went back to Afghanistan for about a year, and now he's back in Iraq. It's only been five years, Val, can you blame me for worrying about him?" Gerald said.

"I know all of that. He told me, I want to know what happened between you and him," Valora said. Gerald sighed, beginning to tell her everything about all of their fights: it took a while to get through but Valora didn't budge until she heard everything. She learned about Hayden's friends dying, that he had to head the ceremony for Ritka and also the memorial for Oivind. Valora got to hear the story behind Hayden's comment with Avery taking a pregnancy test, and after all of that was done it was close 9:30pm.

"I know I messed up...I just...couldn't bear to lose him like I'd lost you, and when he jumped in front of me...I almost watched him die, Val...I am proud of him...but I can't bear the thought of losing him. He's always in risky situations, putting himself in danger to save others and he's been lucky but that won't always work..." Gerald sighed looking down.

"Are you sorry for the things you've said to him?" Gerald nodded, "Then I suggest you find a way to get his forgiveness by proving to him you're sorry. He might not have shown it, but he was hurting. It's late for him now. I think you should give him some space and then try to talk to him. It won't be easy, but Hayden isn't someone who holds a grudge: he never has been. But he will need time to recover and calm down. Now I'm going to go to Sam and Melody's to make sure Camille is alright. You should think about what I said and I will see you tomorrow. I'm finally home, and I want my family together," Valora said, "I understand your worry and fear, but there are other ways to express it besides showing anger and not understanding," she added and lightly stroked his cheek before grabbing her bag with a few clothes in it then leaving the house to walk down the street to where Camille was staying. Gerald lowered his head with closed eyes.

"I really messed this up..." he mumbled.

(Iraq; Two Months Later)

It was now February in Iraq, Hayden was twenty-two years old as of a week ago. He'd spoken to his friends, Avery, Camille, and mother but still refused to talk to his father-and with good reason too. Anderson tried to talk to Hayden about the whole thing after it had happened: however, Hayden just wanted to forget about it and for once he didn't want to talk. But he did assure Anderson he was fine as far as mental state went just that he couldn't believe his father would say the things he had. After a week of resting, his wounds were cleared to be healing okay and he could resume normal work such as guard and meetings but no missions for another week. Anderson ended up going on leave for two weeks during Hayden's birthday so he was pretty lonely for that but apparently Anderson was coming back today or tomorrow so that might lighten his mood a little. Alpha Fire, mainly Strike One kept him distracted like how it used to be where they could hang out and joke around. It felt good to Hayden to have things being what was considered normal again.

Tonight, Alpha Fire had a guard patrol for eight hours and hopefully they'd be done around midnight or so since it started 4pm: early dinner night and a few mugs of coffee and water to stay awake and hydrated. That shift started in an hour so in the meantime he figured he'd call home and check in on everyone. He hadn't talked to them since his birthday, he entered his office and sat laid down on his cot as Toothless laid beside him and he pulled out his phone to call his mother who finally had a cell phone and was learning how to use it with help from Camille and Seth. Everything with his mother had been fixed, the Archipelago knew she was alive, rescued by Hayden who had been a POW himself at the time, her death certificate was shredded and headstone in the cemetery removed or broken up, Hayden couldn't remember which. But they knew she was alive and back so that was all that mattered. After three rings, it connected.

" _Hello son, how are you?"_ Valora answered brightly.

"Hey, Mom. I'm alright just relaxing until guard shift tonight...Wanted to check in with everyone," Hayden replied.

" _Everyone is good. Avery is over with Camille, they are doing their homework. Your father is working and I'm working on dinner-don't worry, Avery and Melody have been teaching me how to cook..."_ Valora chuckled a little.

"That's...good to hear, Mom. I'm glad you're settling in okay, any luck finding a job?" Hayden asked.

" _Had an interview this morning at 8:30am, hoping to hear back soon. It was for an receptionist job,"_ she giggled.

"I hope you get it. So Camille is living at the house again?" Hayden inquired.

" _We both are now, hoping you get to come home for a visit soon. Maybe have a nice...family dinner? You been there, what, four months now?"_

"Just about...and I don't know if I'm ready to...be in the same room as Dad..." Hayden remarked quietly.

" _I know you're upset with him but he is trying dear..."_ Valora reminded.

"Well he's got ten years of making up to do...And even then, I don't know if I can fully forgive him after what he said when he was here. You were there, you heard it..." Hayden sighed.

" _I know sweetheart. I was there and I'm not happy with him either, finally being free as a prisoner and hearing how downhill the family went-it breaks my heart. Try talking to him...please? When you get home I don't want there to be tension, or arguing...That's not what families do,"_ Valora insisted softly.

"I never started it, he did. I'm not going to talk to him: if he wants to prove he's sorry, then he's gonna have to try with me. I don't trust a word he says in a letter, or a text, or a phone call. I was lied to once and I don't want to deal with it again...I don't want to fight about this, Mom...I need a clear head for tonight...I'll see what I can do about coming home for a week or so...No promises," Hayden replied.

" _I appreciate that. Want to talk to your sister or Avery?"_ his mother asked gently.

"Sure," Hayden shrugged, he heard footsteps then a knock as a door opened.

" _Hayden's on the phone,"_ Valora said as the phone was passed off. " _Hey bro."_

" _Hey baby."_

"Hey Cami, hey babe. What's up?" Hayden asked.

" _Not a lot. Working on homework, stuck a few dragon related questions,"_ Camille replied.

"Well you know you can ask me right?" Hayden reminded softly.

" _Well it's our homework, thought we should try it ourselves before calling the dragon expert for help."_ Avery giggled. Hayden chuckled shaking his head.

"Well if you're stuck then clearly you need help so come on, ask away." Hayden told them both.

" _Whispering Death weakness, it's not listed anywhere and no one has gotten close enough to try and find out. Even instructor isn't sure."_ Avery said.

"How can they expect you to figure it out if they aren't even sure," He sighed, "It's sunlight. And Screaming Death's are attracted to it but it can be used as a weakness too. At least challenge me, ladies," he chuckled.

" _The one type of dragon that eats eels? I don't think there is one. All dragons hate eels, it makes them sick, doesn't it?"_ Camille asked curiously.

"All dragons except the Typhoomerangs. And yes, the dragons will get sick because of eels. It causes eel pox in them where as for humans, eels will cure eel pox. Also the blue oleander, its lethal to dragons and the cure for that is the venom from a Scauldron-which can kill a human in twenty-four hours if not removed, and the Scauldron is the only dragon that can eat the blue oleander, hence why it's venom is the cure for it in dragons," Hayden stated calmly.

" _Ooh, next one is actually on eel pox. What's the cure for it in humans?"_ Avery asked next.

"Wild Daga plant, handful of Goat Weed, twelve Rock Blossoms, one Buckthorn Root-lightly roasted, and one Bloodvein Eel," Hayden yawned.

" _Happen to know how to cure the Scourge of Odin? Not sure why it's on here, it doesn't have anything to do with dragons..."_ Camille stated.

"Green solution from a Buffalord dragon. Also if ya want to add more on that, the green solution is it's saliva when it eats a certain type of medicinal grass." Hayden stated, "That everything you were stumped on? I gotta get to briefing for tonight's guard..." he asked.

" _What are distinct facts about each class of dragon? Specifically: Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, and Gronckle."_ Avery asked. Hayden got up from the cot and prepared to get his things on to get to Bogg's office where Evans and Greenhalgh would be as well. Hayden grabbed his gun and helmet while heading outside of the tent.

"Distinct facts? Like secrets?" Hayden asked.

" _I guess, it just says distinct..."_ Camille replied.

"Well...Deadly Nadders can shoot a single spine shot by hitting back of their neck just under the crown. Nightmares have a powerful wing blast that can blow away smoke and downed trees. Zipplebacks...for males the head on the left breaths gas, the one on the right sparks it, for females it's the opposite. And Gronckles...with a certain formula of rocks they create a really strong and light metal. The formula is: three parts limestone, two parts sandstone, one part iron ore, and one giant spoon of hardened Gronckle lava," Hayden stated reaching Bogg's tent and walking in.

" _You're the best babe. Love you, call us tomorrow?"_ Avery smiled: he could hear it in her voice.

"Love you both too and I'll try. Talk to ya soon!" Hayden said as he lowered the phone and hung up, looking ahead he saw Anderson there and smiled wider. "Hey! Welcome back, Anderson. Enjoy leave did ya?"

"Always, especially when the kids were asleep," Anderson chuckled.

"OKAY! Don't need to know that much!" Hayden said quickly slipping his phone into his pocket now and shaking his head in defeat.

"So what was with all the dragon facts?" Greenhalgh asked curiously.

"Sister and girlfriend had trouble with some of their homework. I swear those professors assign shit they don't even know the answers to. They gave a question about the Whispering Death's weakness and admitted to not knowing the answer and asking what the cure for the Scourge of Odin is-that hasn't been around for centuries and what the hell does it have to do with dragon health? How are the students supposed to know these things is the instructors don't?" Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Because they know that you do. You ride a Night Fury, Hayden-better get used to a lot of people coming to you for answers about dragons. On a curious note though, what is the cure for the Scourge of Odin?" Boggs asked as Hayden smacked himself in the forehead sighing.

"First off, let's not be throwing around _Scourge of Odin_ because it ripped through the Archipelago centuries ago killing whole Viking villages. There hasn't been a case since the last outbreak where most of the Buffalord dragons were hunted down for the cure. Buffalord saliva mixed with the medicinal herbs it eats making the saliva green is the only cure, it's rumored that those dragons were hunted to extinction," Hayden said, closing his eyes in frustration. "Can we get back on topic about the guard tonight?..."

"Right, of course. It's pretty simple guard like all the others. Front lines, sky patrols, watch for enemies or anything that doesn't look right. Call it in and we'll go from there," Evans said.

"And I had to be debriefed about this because?..." Hayden asked arching a brow.

"Just making sure," Said Greenhalgh, Hayden crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay fine, we were worried about you because you've been pretty miserable for two months...your friends, as well all of us are worried and we'll grant you leave time if you need it," Evans said.

Hayden sighed, "I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, really. I'll take leave when I'm ready to but honestly...I really don't feel like going home right now. If that is all, I have a squadron to prepare. Afternoon, Gentleman," he said with a smile as he offered a salute and walked out shaking his head with another sigh, he really wished people would stop worrying about him, he was fine. Just mad at his father, but what was new there? Hayden reached E barrack to get Alpha Fire ready for the guard shift. After twenty minutes they all made their way to the front lines, took up their positions and the shift began.

(Two Months Later)

Now in April, towards the middle of it at least, things were pretty quiet in Iraq: more and more people taking leave or entire squadrons going out but not Hayden's company except a select few who had personal things to deal with. Hayden had been the only one who actually had a choice in when he took leave but he wouldn't take it: he didn't want to go home and face his father-who Hayden was absolutely sure was just going to get on his knees and beg forgiveness from him. Hayden didn't want begging, he wanted proof that his father was actually sorry. So far, Hayden was either relaxing with the guys in E barrack or chilling in his office with Strike One as there wasn't much else do it they weren't on guard or doing area check missions. At the moment, Hayden was relaxing on his cot and just about to fall asleep when someone rushed in panting: thinking it was an attack, Hayden grabbed his gun but only saw Anderson there smiling like he'd won the lottery or something.

"Thor almighty, Anderson...I could have killed you..." Hayden mumbled putting the gun down.

"Oh never mind! Guess what?!" Anderson grabbed his shoulders firmly still smiling.

"War is over, everyone gets to go home?" Hayden asked now.

"I wish but this news is just as good! Maria is pregnant!" Anderson cheered, Hayden's eyes widened a bit: Anderson's wife was pregnant again? "She just sent me the sonogram picture! She's already like eleven weeks pregnant, look!" Anderson brought up the picture on his phone as Hayden looked over it and felt his chest tighten slightly. Avery...had the miscarriage when she was ten weeks pregnant and the only sonogram he ever had was when the baby was at six weeks.

"That's...great, Anderson. Congrats to you man-I'm happy for you, send Maria my congratulations too," Hayden said softly with a smile to Anderson. He knew that it'd almost been a year since the miscarriage but it still bothered him, made him afraid to have sex with Avery in case she got pregnant again and it ended in another miscarriage. He didn't want to deal with that pain again so he was shying away from the entire situation but he couldn't be upset in front of Anderson, the man was practically glowing at the news of his wife's pregnancy.

"And we already talked about it, if it's a boy...we're naming him Hayden Fury Anderson after you and Toothless, and we want you to not only be uncle-but Godfather too." Hayden's eyes widened even more: Anderson...wanted to name the baby-if it was a boy, after him and Toothless?

"Oh...I don't...know about that, Anderson...I'm just some...sarcastic kid you met in Afghanistan," Hayden said, unsure of how to feel about it.

"Nonsense!" Anderson paused, "Well, you are a sarcastic kid but damn it, you're my brother and we want our next son to be named after you. You'll always be part of our family, Hayden. Don't forget that." Anderson hugged him and Hayden slowly hugged him back, completely beside himself at the news. Harry was of course over the moon about it. "Maria says she can tell it's gonna be a boy and she's never been wrong about either of our kids. Hell she even, took a whack as saying Avery was going to have a girl last year," Anderson chuckled as Hayden flinched closing his eyes and he realized what he'd said. "Hayden...I'm sorry. I wasn't...think-,"

"It's...alright, Anderson. I understand. It slipped, I know you wouldn't say it on purpose. I'm okay with all of that now, it's been almost a year after all," Hayden smiled at him, waving it off, "Don't even worry about it and I'm honored you want to name your son after Toothless and I. Seriously, tell Maria congrats from me. I...gotta see Evans real quick, he told me to come see him at 1500 for something. I'll catch up with you later, kay?" With that Hayden headed out of the tent leaving Anderson very confused and feeling really bad for letting Avery's pregnancy reminder slip in his excitement. Hayden did in fact go right to Evan's office and knocked twice.

"Come in," Hayden heard, he walked in and stood before Evans and Boggs-who happened to be in there as well. "Major Haddock, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"That offer you gave me two months ago to take leave, is it still on the table?" Hayden asked.

"Of course, two weeks leave like everyone else is getting." Boggs said now.

"Good. I'm taking it and I'm leaving in an hour. I'll be back in two weeks," Hayden said firmly.

"Something wrong back home, you seem...very rushed to get back all of a sudden?" Evans asked. Hayden stopped himself from leaving.

"No. Nothing at all, just miss my family, friends, and girl. I'm taking Toothless with me. Thanks," he gave a smile them walked out. Getting back to the barrack, he grabbed his backpack and started throwing things in it.

"Uh...where ya going, mission or something?" Theo asked curiously.

"Two weeks leave, finally decided to take it. You're in charge of Strike One while I'm gone," Hayden said. They just stared at him now, why would he suddenly take leave out of nowhere? He could of taken it when they had and all gone home together but he said he didn't care about going home and just tell his family he was sick and didn't want to travel in such a state but now he was just going without warning to anyone. Hayden finished packing what he'd need and whistled for Toothless, he walked out and jumped on his back just as Anderson was coming over after getting the news Hayden was taking immediate leave from Evans. "Let's go bud..." Hayden told his friend, Toothless gave a snort of confirmation as the two took to the sky overhead.

"Well I guess we'll see him in two weeks then..." Jasmine sighed, "Wonder why he just took off immediately though, he said he didn't care about leave."

"It's my fault...I brought up the miscarriage by accident while talking about my wife's pregnancy, how she always knew if it'd be girl or boy before we found out, and she'd always be right. She called Avery's pregnancy a year ago being a girl, then Hayden just rushed out, told Evans he was taking leave for two weeks and now...there he goes." Anderson sighed heavily.

"He'll be okay, that still hits him pretty hard. He'll be okay when he gets back." Theo said calmly.

"I hope you're right, Theo." Anderson said looking to the sky as Hayden and Toothless went out of sight.


	58. Off Our Chests

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

58; Off Our Chests

Due to not being in a rush this time, Hayden and Toothless took their time getting back to Berk in six hours making it 6pm when he landed outside his family's home, he saw Stormfly in the stables with Rain and Cloud Jumper-which meant that Avery was over while his mother and Camille were home. Good chance of his father being home too but he didn't see his father's car so that was a good sign. "Go on out back bud and get some fish," Hayden smiled to Toothless as his dragon rushed off to the backyard. Hayden walked to the kitchen door where he saw his mother cooking while Avery and Camille sitting at the table doing their homework. He smiled a bit, this was going to be a fun two weeks. Hayden put his hand on the door handle, turning it and walking in. "Guess who is home for two weeks?" Hayden announced.

"Hayden!" all three women yelled stopping what they were doing and rushing over to him for his opened arms to get a hug from him. He chuckled holding them for a moment then they stepped back while Valora kissed his cheek, then he kissed Camille's forehead-after that he pulled Avery into his arms and hugged her tightly placing a kiss on her lips gently. "What are you doing home babe?" Avery asked with a smile while still in his arms.

"I thought I just said that. Two week leave time and don't worry, I won't get called back after a week this time..." Hayden smiled to her.

"Just in time for dinner, making baked macaroni and cheese with broccoli and cracker bread crumbs." Valora smiled brightly.

"Sounds good. Where's the old man at?" Hayden asked glancing around.

"Still at work, had a late night meeting with some clients. Probably won't be here until 8:30pm or so...Why are you gonna leave when he gets here?" Camille asked holding onto Hayden's arm with worry.

"That depends on how the talk goes when he gets here. He starts with me and I'm staying at Seth's for two weeks, already asked him. The old man can manage a simple conversation without fighting with me then I'll stay." Hayden remarked firmly.

"So you're actually gonna talk to him?" Valora asked.

"I'm going to attempt too, no promises." he said shortly as he closed the kitchen door finally and sat down at the table with the others. "So anything new since we last talked?"

"Mom got a job finally, working with wounded or baby dragons over at the the Sanctuary. You saving her is all over the news and people been trying to contact us to get a hold of you for an interview. I'd go civilian mode real quick." Camille chuckled now.

"Really now? Congrats, Mom!" Hayden smiled getting up to get a drink from the fridge and sitting back down between Avery and his sister-then cracking the soda open. "And I'm not worried about press, ain't their business." he shrugged.

"Your mom was also rewarded the Iraq Campaign, POW, and Dragon Heart Medal after being confirmed alive and full discharge from the military. We showed her all the ones you've gotten over the last few years," Avery smiled.

"Very impressive son, looks like military runs in your blood as it does mine." Valora laughed a little now as she began to set up for dinner. Hayden was actually glad to be home, he needed a break from Iraq-although he wasn't looking forward to the talk with his father tonight but it needed to be done. Hayden decided to take a shower and change clothes while dinner was cooking another fifteen minutes, felt good to have one too. He wore dark blue jeans, black tee-shirt with his dog tags hanging from around his neck, his watch on his wrist, and of course-right back into his boots in case he didn't stay at home tonight because he wasn't having another argument or he'd just be done with it and accept that no matter what happens his father will never be proud of him or that they can have a civilized father-son relationship, where they put up with one another for the sake of Camille and Valora.

"Feel better after the shower?" Camille asked.

"Nothing beats a hot shower after six hours of flying, pretty sure Toothless ate some fish and went to bed himself." Hayden chuckled a little as the food was served, it was now around 6:30pm as the four of them were sitting at the table to eat together. Hayden helped the girls with their homework afterwards, it wasn't as bad though-all dragon related questions he could easily answer. Hayden helped his mother with the dishes by drying and putting them away-then they all sat in the living room waiting for the time to pass until Gerald got home, most of that time waiting was spent talking about things that had happened since they left Iraq in December. Not a lot, mainly just keeping busy with missions, guarding, and patrols. Around 7:45pm, the kitchen door opened with a heavy sigh from Gerald as he closed it.

"I'm home." Gerald stated as the sound of keys was heard dropping to the counter, then a briefcase set on the dining room table.

"We're in the living room," Valora called gently, heavy footsteps were heard making their way towards the living room as Gerald walked in to see his wife, daughter, Avery, and then Hayden on the couch. Gerald did a double take to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He saw Hayden was on the couch still with Avery leaning on him.

"Hey old man," Hayden began as he stood up slowly as Avery moved beside Camille and Valora now, "You look a little surprised to see me, you didn't think I'd stay away forever, did you?" he asked.

"N-no...When did you fly in?" Gerald asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here. You look tired, had a long night?" Hayden inquired with his hands over his chest.

"Long day...started at 8am..." Gerald mentioned.

"That sucks. Twelve hours must be hard and tiring. I'd like to see you try sixteen to twenty hours walking around an enemy infested, fourteen sector area with forty-eight people to keep an eye on during a fire fight while watching your own ass then tell me you had a hard day-then tell me you're tired, but hey you're doing your job and providing for the family so good on you, Dad. Unfortunately, you're not off the clock for the night yet so sit down. We aren't leaving this living room until everything has been said between us. You start fighting with me, and I'm leaving-staying at Seth's and I already asked if I could. I'm willing to stay calm if you are." Hayden said firmly.

Feeling as though he didn't have much choice, Gerald moved to the couch and sat down quietly: this might be his only chance to get Hayden's forgiveness so he had to try, "I'll do the same..."

"Well that's one thing off the list," Hayden muttered, "Shocked that you even agreed with me, that's definitely a first." he added casually. "I figured tonight we could talk like men, you have issues with me and I have some with you so why don't we both get it out in the open, everything off our chests?" Hayden offered to his father.

"I can agree to that, son." Gerald nodded.

"Let's not call me that, I'm undecided if I forgive you or if I even can," Hayden scoffed as Gerald stiffened a bit, "I may be your son by blood but that doesn't make you a father. The father is the one who takes care of you, provides for you, loves and protects you. Haven't had that from you since Mom was assumed dead. So you're man of the house, why don't you start? What's your issues with me? I know I'd like to know why you hate me so god damn much,"

"I-I don't hate you, Hayden. You're my son, I love you and would do anything for your safety and happiness..." Gerald said quickly.

"Then why don't you support anything I do or choose to do?" Hayden asked.

"Because I felt like you were making bad decisions and as your father it's my job to put you on the right path to success, to guide you, and prepare you for the world..." Gerald replied calmly.

"You thought I was making bad choices at eleven?" Hayden arched a brow.

"No, when you joined the military." his father answered.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about _all_ of it, Dad. We were a perfect family before Mom was assumed dead. We were all happy, smiling, eating dinner together, laughing, playing, taking family trip, watching TV, you both used to help Cami and I with homework, we'd go out for ice cream or to dinner at Gobber's...then Camille and I came home that day from school and you told us Mom wasn't coming home, that she was dead and killed in action. You were there for Cami and I until after the funeral...then-nothing. You didn't exist anymore, maybe to Cami but not me. So why did you suddenly stop caring about everything except work? Why did you expect so much of me, and even when I did all you asked-it didn't matter." Hayden asked.

"It was hard losing your mother, Hayden. I had...become a single father and had to support you and your sister myself. You always said you wanted to be like me," Gerald sighed.

"Like you, not become you. Big difference, Dad. I wanted be like you: a hard working, smiling, kind, caring, loving family man who did anything to make his kids and wife happy. That's what I wanted to do, I wanted to learn how one man could do such wonderful things, to say I learned from the best. I didn't want to _become_ you by getting high marks, studying law, becoming a lawyer, then defending both innocent and guilty people. Losing Mom was hard on all of us, it wasn't just you-so don't even try and play that card. And regardless, why were you pushing an eleven year old to become some well known lawyer? I was eleven and you pushed me all the time, even when I was sick you had me reading law books." Hayden retorted.

"I misunderstood what you meant, son. I'm sorry." Gerald closed his eyes.

"See I might of bought that line if you'd stopped when I told you I didn't want to be a lawyer the first time when I was a freshman. I told you I wanted to work with law another way, by being a police officer and you said that wasn't good enough. How is it not? Defending people who can't fight for themselves, who need someone on their side? How is that bad?" Hayden asked.

"It's...not. I just...didn't listen to you."

"I know you didn't. You never did after Mom was gone, it was your way or no way. That was how it was with you. I got straight A's from the time I was eleven until I dropped out, I made the honor roll for years and that was still not enough for you. Do you know how I came to making the decision to joining the army?" Hayden asked, Gerald shook his head. "That day I came home and told you I joined: that wasn't the day I did it. I'd actually signed up a week before hand. I'd had a really bad day at school getting pushed around, bullied, teased, called useless and weak. I went walking through town and saw a father and son walk out of the recruitment office. The father told the son that he was proud of him. The son replied thanking him and saying he knew he was doing the right thing. I stood in front of the recruitment office for three minutes reading over those fliers about joining. Then a recruiter walked out asked me what I wanted to do with my life, I said I wanted to defend the innocent. He asked me if I saw myself in the military, defending the Archipelago on a much bigger scale. I told him I could and that's where it went from there. I signed the forms, I did all the tests, aced them and was told I'd be picked up for Basic in two days. You know the rest from there."

"I...never knew you got bullied, Hayden...why didn't you tell me?" Gerald asked.

"Would you of listened? Or would you just tell me to go do my homework because you were busy preparing for a case? I got bullied all the time for being a skinny kid. My bullies were Ethan and Dylan and now they are in my squadron following every single order. First time Dylan gave me trouble on Fort Dreki, I pinned him to the wall and reminded him who his Drill Sergeant was. I saved his sister from getting shot, I helped him ace his gun tests, and I took a bullet to the side saving Ethan. Now they have nothing but respect for me as their friend and commanding officer." Hayden informed. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be proud of me, to say good job son and pat me on the back with a smile. No matter what I did growing up, it was never enough for you. But first time in Iraq...I got that letter from you and I couldn't of been happier. I held on to it, I told you all this already so I won't repeat it."

"I remember..." Gerald looking down, Hayden went to start again but his radio sounded with static.

"Swear to God..." He warned.

" _ **Strike One to Major Haddock, do you copy? Over."** _ came Theo's worried voice.

"Strike One this is Haddock, I copy. What's the issue, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now..." Hayden replied before releasing the button.

" _ **So we can't get through to the base and we're...shit, stuck in the middle of enemy fire with one wounded and another unconscious,"** _ Theo said.

"What do you mean you can't through to the base?! Who the hell got knocked out and who is hurt, Theo?" Hayden said quickly.

" _ **Heather knocked out because a huge piece of rock fell on her head and Ethan got shot in the upper right shoulder. I've tried radioing Doragon base three times and no one is answering, it's just static sir. What do we do?"**_ Theo asked beginning to panic.

"Hey! Strike One doesn't panic first off. Are you in a safe area, can you move away from the fight without getting spotted?" Hayden asked pulling out his phone.

" _ **We're boxed in, it was an ambush and we're severely outnumbered."** _ Theo said

"Stay where you are and stay down, return fire if you have to. What area and sector are you in?" Hayden questioned.

" _ **Area twenty-six, sector seven. Pinned down between two buildings and a shack behind us...Heather's head is bleeding: she's been out for twenty minutes going on thirty, Ethan's not doing so great either. Dylan and Jasmine are trying cover them and I'm trying to get through. We need extraction immediately or I don't think Ethan is gonna make it."** _ Theo admitted sadly with worry.

"Stand by, I'll get you out of there." Hayden said as he called Anderson and waited for him to pick up, thankfully he did after four rings. "Anderson, what the hell is going on with the radio?"

" _What are you talking about, Hayden?"_ Anderson asked.

"Strike One needs extraction on the double, Theo has been trying to radio in for thirty minutes. Heather is unconscious and Ethan was shot in the arm, neither of them are doing all that good right now. Area twenty-six, sector seven...Get a bird out there, now, they are pinned down and outnumbered with only three soldiers who can fight." Hayden ordered firmly.

" _On it! No idea what happened but we'll get them out, Haddock. You have my word..."_ Anderson said quickly.

"Call me back when they are on base. I want a status update on my team...Pisses me off that I'm five hours away and this shit happens..." Hayden remarked.

" _I'll call you back, I promise."_ Anderson hung up after that.

"Haddock to Holgerson, hang in there. Anderson is sending a bird, ETA ten minutes. Can ya hold that long?" Hayden asked lifting the radio again.

" _ **We'll try but I uh...I just got hit..."**_ Hayden's eyes widened, Theo got hit.

"Where and how bad!?" Hayden exclaimed quickly ignoring the worried looks from his family, they knew he had to be hating this right now. Hours away and his whole team was in trouble.

" _ **Lower chest...right...side, pretty bad, Major..."**_ Theo coughed hard, Hayden could hear how weak his voice was and didn't like it.

"Don't you die on me, Theo...don't you dare...just hang in there buddy, Anderson will get you out...It ain't your time my friend...hang tough, I still gotta take ya for drink for your twenty first birthday. July right? We won't bring Anderson this time, he fucked me up on my twenty-first...just us..." Hayden said to him.

" _ **Orders...understood, Major Haddock...I'll hold ya to that. How the...hell do you,"**_ Theo coughed again, _**"deal with the pain of being shot and keeping goin, this sucks..."**_

"I'm have a habit of not feeling anything when I know my team isn't in the clear...You're in charge right now, so stay strong, Theo. I'm right here with you, I won't leave until I know you're safe...Come on now, keep talking to me." Hayden insisted to him.

" ** _Hey...remember that girl I told ya about...black as night hair with honey brown eyes...the one I met when we were on Fort Titanwing right before deployment to Afghanistan the second...time?"_** Theo chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I remember, you wouldn't shut up about it. Olivia her name was right? You get to see her again while on leave?" Hayden asked.

" ** _Never got to tell ya what happened since you were...all in your depression...I ain't...a virgin no more, told her about getting shot and she...was all over me."_** Hayden laughed with him.

"No shit huh? Told ya the bullet wound stories will get ya laid man...Had a lot of women all ova me in the bar with Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, and Tarelto. Left behind a lota broken hearts when I said I was taken already...Good for you, one more thing to celebrate. I'll sneak the alcohol this time bud." Hayden chuckled.

" ** _Didn't even...tell ya the best part yet. We're...engaged and she's...pregnant, seven weeks along. Gonna get...married after the baby is born...Want you to be my best man, Haddock."_** Hayden's eyes widened a bit more. Theo was gonna be a dad!? And he was engaged?

"I appreciate that bud, should be a position you give someone you trust, like your brother or something..." Hayden told him.

" _ **Shut up you modest dumbass..."**_ Theo chuckled now as Hayden was confused, **_"Since the day we met, you been my best friend, Haddock. I don't trust anyone more than I trust you brother."_** Oh Hayden could of cried hearing that, then he heard the chopper and kept himself together.

"Well how can I deny my brother then, I'll be there, Theo...But you gotta hang in there if ya wanna make it to the alter." Hayden told him.

" _ **Chopper is here...Hey, Anderson..."**_ Theo said.

" _ **Just take it easy there, Holgerson. We got ya now. Hey Haddock, good work. Even hours away, you just saved your whole team from going down...Flinvor sprained her ankle, and the older twin of the Lanviks took a good whack on the noggin, was barely hanging to consciousness. You saved them all...You're one hell of a soldier, proud to fight with ya any day. I gotta get these guys to base, I'll update ya."**_ "Anderson told him.

"I'll be waiting," Hayden said as he put the radio down with a sigh.

"Are you okay son?" Valora asked softly.

"I'll be fine, they are out and alive, it's something to be grateful for at least..." Hayden turned his attention back on his father. "My point in our conversation is that I could deal with you not being proud of me, I accepted that the day I got on the BCT bus for Fort Dreki. I stopped caring if I pleased you or not...I knew what I was doing was right, and it still is. My job, that you hate...saved your wife and brought her home. I understand you were afraid for my life, but this is my life to live, Dad. You can't protect me forever, children are meant to be freed to live their own lives. I'm still going back there in two weeks and I'm still going to keep fighting because I'm needed. Even on leave right now, my team knew who to call for help when they were in trouble and I got them safety without physically being there-that should show you how capable I am. Sure I've been shot about ten/fifteen times, stabbed once now...but I don't care. It's part of the risk to being a soldier who protects the people he loves most. I'm not asking you to be proud of me anymore because it doesn't matter to me but I will ask nicely that you understand, just once please understand the shit I do and why I do it..."

"I'm sorry, Hayden...I really am sorry. I didn't mean any of the hurtful things I've said to you. I meant what I said in that letter to you, I am proud of you. I always have been and always will be. I was just afraid to lose you like I'd lost your mother. Hearing you became a POW, we heard it twice and I just couldn't bear that thought of you being gone. You're my only son and I love you. I'm sorry I've never shown it or acted like it...I didn't mean the things I said about your friends...I know how much it hurt you to lose them...I had no right to say anything about them...I saw the hurt just now when you heard Theo was shot...I saw the fear in your eyes...I held that same fear with you took that bullet for me, I love you and I'll do anything to have you forgive me..." Gerald said softly with almost tear filled eyes.

"The only thing I need for you to do...is to support me like the others do. Camille, Avery, Mom, Seth, Aunt Mel, Uncle Sam, TJ, Felix, Rachel...All of them are scared for me too, but they support me nevertheless. They all feel the fear of losing me, but they support me anyway because they know why I'm doing what I'm doing. You can hate me, yell at me, not be proud all you want, just support me, that's all I ask of you." Hayden told him.

"I support you, Hayden. I'm proud of you too, and I love you son." Gerald told him, Hayden put out his hand as Gerald took it while Hayden pulled him to his feet.

"I wasn't going to forgive you but hearing Theo was shot, it reminded me that we all only have one life to live and I'm not going to spend mine being mad. I wouldn't want end up dying and having you think I hated you. Life's too short to be anything but happy. So I forgive you, and I love you too, Dad." Hayden said, the two just hugged one another tightly as the girls sighed in relief. After a minute the two pulled apart smiling, "Now...if no one minds. I'm exhausted and need sleep. Comin with babe?" Hayden asked looking to Avery She nodded and moved beside him as they went to his bedroom and laid down. Hayden heard from Anderson, everyone was alive and being treated right on base for their injuries, after he knew they were all okay, he kissed Avery deeply before finally letting sleep take him for the night. Everything had worked out, and he was much happier than when he showed up. Now he could enjoy his next thirteen days home with family, friends, and his girlfriend.


	59. You're Beautiful

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

59; You Are Beautiful

For the first time in a long while, Hayden felt good about being home and not worrying if his father and him would get into an argument. Since the first night he was home and had that talk with him, it'd been nothing but smiles and laughter for the Haddock family and his mother got her wish of having a sit-down, family dinner with just the four of them: there was no fighting, no glares, or sarcastic remarks: just a happy family they they hadn't gotten the chance to be in ten years. For Hayden, things finally felt normal again, like how they used to be when he was a kid-although he did head out to Avery's house from 6:30pm to 11:30pm to hang out with her for a bit too. Hayden did notice another thing in his life that raised concern for him: Avery was a little distant lately and he didn't know why-but he wanted to. He'd been home a week so far, hanging with family, friends, and her. He made sure he made time to see all of them around their school and work schedules. But when he spent time with Avery, she was quiet and shied away from anything physical except kisses and hugs.

Hayden planned to find out next time he got to be alone with her: they were going on a date on Wednesday-two days before he had to go back to Iraq because his two weeks would be up. Sad but true, he was hoping the tour would end soon: things being this good with his home life made him want to be home more to enjoy it. Hayden had heard from Theo who was doing a lot better now which he was thankful for: the bullet hadn't hit anything vital but he did get the mandatory four days rest, Ethan got six days, Heather and Dylan were both fine now, and Jasmine's ankle would be alright in a few weeks: she didn't sprain it but did tweak it just enough to get her on bed rest until Hayden got back. That had been scary for Hayden, Theo being unable to call in an extraction and then being almost all taken out because they were trapped if Theo hadn't thought to radio Hayden to get them help. And Hayden couldn't believe Theo was not only engaged but about to be a father too, and wanted Hayden to be his best man!? Why was everyone calling on him for these big honors?

Anderson wanted to name his next son after Hayden and Toothless, also be the child's Godfather. Now Theo wanted him to be his best man at his wedding after his child was born. He wasn't that great, at least he didn't think so. What could he do: he couldn't say no, right? It was an honor and probably hurt them if he turned it down. So he'd do it for them. Now being it was Wednesday afternoon, Hayden was picking Avery up from school on Toothless so they could go to dinner together since she had one night class from 4:30-5:30pm. It was to work with the nocturnal dragons since now it was getting dark around 4:50pm or so. Hayden leaned against Toothless waiting for her to come out of the university, "I hope tonight goes well bud. I know she's hiding something but she won't open up to me..." Hayden sighed as his dragon crooned lightly in response as Hayden rubbed the top of his head. Avery finally came out smiling lightly and hugged him as they shared a light kiss.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. Had trouble wrangling the Night Terrors back into their pens," Avery sighed.

"Don't worry bout it, could have asked me if you needed help though. My dragon is kind of ya know-the alpha of them all," Hayden chuckled slightly as he got on Toothless's back-Avery climbed on behind him and held on.

"Well excuse me Mister Elite Dragon Riding Soldier, some of us normal people like to do it the old fashioned way! So where we going for dinner-I'm starved. I forgot to get lunch today, left my wallet at home," Avery giggled.

"Silly, could have called me and I would have brought it to you or bought you lunch. We're going to Gobber's place. He's already got a nice quiet table in the back for us to sit at and half a bucket of fish for Toothless at the ready." Hayden smiled as she nodded, then Toothless took to the sky heading towards Gobber's diner. They arrived after ten minutes and landed safely: Toothless let them off his back then went side of the building near the back where the bucket was waiting for him. Hayden led Avery inside the diner to be greeted by the hostess. Now Gobber's diner wasn't normally a place where you needed a reservation but if you were the Haddocks, there was always a place set aside for them and any of their guests.

"Hayden Haddock, party of two?" the hostess, Michelle, asked softly. Hayden nodded to her as Michelle grabbed two menus, led them towards the back section and seated them at a booth near the windows-they were already able to see Toothless clearly enjoying his fish. "The boss will be your waiter tonight, he'll be out soon. Oh and thank you for your service," Michelle added smiling wide.

"Thank you for your support, ma'am," Hayden replied with the bow of his head as Michelle smiled wider and returned to her spot near the main doors.

"Do you really have to go back on Friday?" Avery asked with a pout.

"You know I do. I was only given two weeks just like the rest of them, and Anderson told me it's getting heavy again so they definitely need me and Toothless," he mentioned with a soft sigh.

"So is it too much to ask you spend the night with me tonight and tomorrow?" Avery asked lightly now.

"Parents are out of town, aren't they?" Avery nodded to him, "Well, you know I don't mind staying with you babe," Hayden replied as Avery smiled when Gobber came over to the table.

"Ello lad and lass. Glad you could make it," Gobber greeted as he hugged Hayden and then Avery afterwards, "Drinks tonight?" Hayden motioned for Avery to go first.

"Oh! Um...Orange soda please?" Avery asked, Gobber nodded looking to Hayden.

"You know what I want, Gob," Hayden chuckled as Gobber nodded with a smile then walked off to get their drinks.

"Having a beer aren't you?" Avery questioned.

"Yeah, haven't in a while. Been a little stressed lately, needs something to take the edge off," he answered as Gobber returned with Hayden's beer and Avery's soda.

"Know what you're having tonight?" Gobber asked calmly.

"Honey BBQ chicken club with the waffle fries please," Avery smiled softly, Gobber turned to Hayden now.

"Grilled chicken, no tomato. Regular fries please," Hayden answered as Gobber wrote it down and headed into the kitchen.

"So what has you stressed out? Going back?" Avery inquired, Hayden leaned back after sipping the beer.

"No, just all the things I found out. Right before I left for leave, Anderson told me that Maria is pregnant, that was two weeks ago so she's thirteen weeks now. Anderson told me that if they have a boy...he's naming it after me and Toothless: the name being Hayden Fury Anderson! They also want me to be the kid's Godfather...Then with Theo, finding out he's engaged and having a child too, he wants me to be his Best Man at the wedding after the baby is born in seven months. It's just...honors that I don't feel I deserve. Theo calls me his brother, so does Anderson...Ritka, Matthews, Lennox and, Tarelto did too and I just...feels like everyone I get close to just ends up getting hurt or dying...hell even _you_ got hurt being with me," Hayden sighed heavily.

"Hayden, my getting hurt was my own fault, not yours," Avery reminded.

"If I hadn't broken up with you and told everyone to keep you out of the loop, you wouldn't have come looking for me. So yes, it's my fault," Hayden mumbled.

"But I jumped in front of you, that was my choice," Avery stated.

"You still got hurt saving me. Ritka died to get me and the squadron out, Lennox got shot and died, saving me-ya know, it just hurts. Been weighing on my mind and...thinking about all that, it's why I took leave. Anderson had just told me that Maria was eleven weeks pregnant, that they wanted to name their son after me since she guessed all the genders of their kids and was never wrong. He made slight mention...of the miscarriage you had to me and I just bailed out. I was offered leave two months ago, Avery and I refused to take it because I was mad at Dad. But when Anderson mentioned that, I went straight to Evans and said I was taking leave and would be back in two weeks," Hayden closed his eyes.

"It's okay to be upset about that Hayden, it was sad and hard for both of us. It still gets me sometimes," Avery reached her hand over to hold his.

"It's been almost a year...I just didn't think it would still hit me so hard as if it had just happened." Hayden looked at her. Their food was brought out to them and they began to eat, "Let's just enjoy dinner and go relax, okay. I'm not gonna worry about it. Tonight is just me and you." Hayden smiled now, Avery nodded smiling as well as they ate their dinner. They still engaged in light conversation about how Avery's schooling was going, and few of Hayden's chill moments at the barrack with Alpha Fire. They only stayed about an hour and ten minutes before Hayden paid for their meal and they went to Avery's house to relax the rest of the night.

(Avery's House)

The two of them were laying on Avery's bed watching a movie with her laying on his chest, his arm around her shoulders. "So how much more schooling you got?" Hayden asked softly.

"Should be done next year in June. Camille and I have been talking about getting an apartment together, we've been saving our money since after high school graduation," Avery answered.

"Good for you two," Hayden smiled. Avery just nodded as Hayden noticed the shyness again. He sat up and paused the movie looking at her intently, "Alright, I noticed this last week and haven't said anything but now I'm genuinely curious. What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just enjoying my time with you is all," Avery replied.

"It's more than that. You've been quiet, and shy around me since I got home two weeks ago. You won't let me do anything more than hug or kiss you lightly. I've tried to make out with you every time we've been alone, maybe even a little foreplay but you just aren't into it or pull away from me. So what's wrong?" Hayden asked again.

"I just...don't feel right about doing it, I didn't want us...to go too far and...end up in another situation like last time. You told me you couldn't handle it again..." Avery looked down.

"I can't handle you being pregnant again right now, because I'm still deployed and I wouldn't be able to be there for you," Hayden said, "There's more, don't think I didn't notice that you're not wearing your normal clothes either. You're wearing baggier stuff now, sweaters and loose jeans with a belt. If I'm doing something to upset you and make you shy away from me then you need to tell me so I can make it better,"

"No, it's not you, Hayden. It's...me. I just...feel like I'm not beautiful to you anymore since the miscarriage." Hayden was a little surprised at her answer, something he hadn't been expecting to hear. She didn't think she was beautiful to him? "I was...the one carrying our baby and...then a month later...there was no more baby, and..." Hayden just pulled her into his arms hearing in her voice that she was about to cry.

"Babe, no. Stop okay? It's not your fault. You heard the doctor, sometimes it just happens. It was nothing you did. Why don't you think you're beautiful to me, don't you know that every time I see you I only think to myself that I was blessed with a Goddess in my arms?" Hayden said softly to her.

"But you wouldn't touch me anymore. You wouldn't make out with me, foreplay, anything..." Avery said trying not to cry.

"Because it was too soon, Avery. You'd...just had the miscarriage only a few months before and I know how heated we can get when we mess around, I didn't have any protection on me and you weren't on birth control. You would have gotten pregnant-we had this discussion already. All that aside...don't ever think you're not beautiful because you are to me no matter what happens. Okay, you're my Sky Eyes and the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. And don't take that the wrong way because ever since the day I met you...I've only had eyes for you." Hayden lifted her chin with a soft smile, he kissed her deeply as she melted into it right away. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hand cupped her cheek, the other falling behind her back and laying her down on the bed and staying over her as the kisses deepened and became more passionate.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Hayden's kisses were fierce but Avery loved it, he was laying on top of her while her hands were moving up and down his covered back and he was kissing her neck making her moaning lightly. "What are...you doing-you know that turns me on..." Avery whispered out.

"I know, that's the point." Hayden replied as he pulled her up with him and took off her shirt and bra, he leaned in kissing her again as his hands rested on her breasts and massaged them softly, rolling her nipples between his fingers carefully.

"Mm, Hayden..." Avery moaned out as she reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head: he sat up long enough to get it off his arms and tossed to the floor with her shirt and bra. Hayden kissed from her lips, along her jawline, to her neck then farther down to her breasts where he massaged one-licking and sucking the other. After a few minutes, he switched and did the same to the other one. "Gods..." she breathed out at the feelings rippling through body like waves.

"You're so damn beautiful, Avery..." Hayden said softly as he kissed down the center of her body reaching her pajama pants-slipping his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down along with her underwear, then got them out of the way as he leaned over her and let his fingers run over her womanhood-effectively making her shiver in pleasure before he moved his head between her legs and began licking up and down her folds, using the tip of his tongue on her clit which drove her wild.

"Ah, Hayden..." She ran her fingers over his slightly shaved head and playing with the little bit of auburn at the front. Hayden kept up his actions which made her moan loudly, thanking the Gods her parents weren't home right now. After about three minutes of eating her out, Hayden slipped in two fingers, pumping them in and out of her which made her back arch slightly. It didn't take Avery very long to reach orgasm after Hayden curved his fingers upward to hit her G-spot. He left her panting hard but smiling so he'd say he did his job right. Avery sat up as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, Hayden stood up so she could get them off of him-then while he was standing she lightly gripped his hardened length and stroked him before starting to suck on and lick around which made him groan in pleasure.

Hayden let her continue for another few minutes before he panted out as he got closer, "Avery..." he moaned, Avery kept going until he held her head carefully and running his fingers through her blond hair-his length twitched in her grasp before he grunted and came hard in her mouth: she swallowed it before pulling off with a smile.

"Ready to finish the movie?" Avery smiled, Hayden grinned as he pushed her down on the bed lightly. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously when she sat up slightly to watch him get into the back pocket of his jeans and pull out his wallet, he opened it up and pull something out that she couldn't really see because the lights were off after Hayden turned the TV off. Hayden soon was over her, he kissed her deeply and she melted into it again as he spread her legs a bit and his hardened length pressed at her entrance. "Hayden! You said...we weren't doing that right now..." Avery gasped breaking the kiss.

"No. I said we weren't having unprotected sex, I came prepared this time," Hayden smiled at her.

"Is that what you were getting when we stopped at the store on the way home?" Avery asked, Hayden nodded.

"It was, so why don't you lay back down and let me make love to you?" Hayden whispered in her ear. She blushed as she laid her head back down and Hayden kissed her again before pushing himself within her core. She tensed at first then panted and relaxed as he started thrusting within her at a steady pace: her moans were instant as her hands moved to his arms and she spread her legs more by wrapping them around his waist. "You're so tight-not sure how long I'm gonna last if you keep tightening like that..." Hayden panted slightly.

"Can't...help it-feels so...good," Avery moaned as they kissed again, "Gods, Hayden...faster, harder please!" she pleaded and Hayden was happy to oblige her as he adjusted himself to on his knees while holding her legs up with his arms and beginning to pick up the speed and force in his thrusts. "Yes!" Avery moaned loudly.

"Fuck..." Hayden moaned-neither one of them were going to last long. They hadn't had sex in about a year and the first time they ever did it, both of them were wasted. Hayden had read up on drunk sex: because of the numb feeling you last longer. They weren't drunk right now, it was full on sober sex and they loved it. Hayden had been watching the calendar for the last week or so and he knew even if the condom failed, she wasn't anywhere near her fertile week. It was one of the main reasons he decided to do this with her. He had a feeling she might feel un-pretty to him when he noticed the baggy clothes, that and he really did want to make love to her, the right way-if it could be said that way. They changed positions once or twice: Avery being on top of him for about seven minutes before switching to doggy style for another ten minutes. Now back to missionary, they were already at their climaxes.

"Thor yes...yes, right there! Fuck...Hayden...I'm gonna cum!" Avery moaned loudly.

"Me too. Cum then-cum for me babe..." Hayden panted hard as he picked up speed and force again, his thumb moving to just above her clit to massage it and it sent her right over the edge.

"Gods, Hayden!" Avery moaned out gripping his arms and arching her back up as she came, and even squirted a little.

"Fuck! Avery, I'm cumming!" Hayden groaned out with a grunt as he just about pounded into her a final time where he released as well. Both panting hard as he lowered himself over her and kissed her deeply, he reached down and pulled out-making sure the condom stayed on and nothing leaked out into her. He sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled it off carefully, then tied it off and threw it in the garbage. Hayden grabbed a towel from the laundry basket so Avery could clean off first, then she handed it back to him to do the same.

 **(Lemon End)**

With both cleaned off now, Avery and him both got dressed although Hayden stayed shirtless as she laid against his chest and snuggled close with his arm around her. "That was...amazing..." Avery smiled.

"I know right...much better than drunk sex." Hayden chuckled a bit but yawned. It might of only been 8:30pm but they were beat tired after all that and both of them knew they would be going to sleep shortly. "Finish the movie in the morning before you have class?" Avery nodded to him as she yawned and soon fell to sleep. It was definitely a good night, and bonus that he didn't tell her: he had more condoms so maybe they'd do it again before Friday, if he did he was going to surprise her with it because he enjoyed that as much as she did. They were protected and he didn't feel the fear of getting her pregnant, so he didn't mind making love to her at all anymore. They might as well enjoy the opportunity while it was around because on Friday at 10am, he was flying back to Iraq to continue his tour. Hayden kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes falling to sleep after about ten minutes, so far it was definitely one of the best nights of his life.


	60. Frozen In Shock

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

60; Frozen In Shock

Those next two days for Avery and Hayden leading up to the Friday he had to leave for Iraq again were the best of their lives. They spent Thursday morning finishing the movie they had started Wednesday night before having their talk and then proceeding to make love after Hayden revealed that he actually had protection with him that time, then for Thursday night they spent at his house, making love right before dinner when everyone got home-then trying to act like nothing happened but Gerald and Valora figured it out, which turned into Camille finding out and then Hayden having to assure the three of them that Avery wouldn't get pregnant this time because they took necessary precautions to ensure she wouldn't. Once that had been settled they had another family dinner together with Avery, Seth, then Seth's parents too. It was a good end to the night. When Friday morning came, it was spent having breakfast-which was cooked by Hayden himself.

He made eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast for everyone including Avery-who had slept over, but that was to be expected since it was his last day and had to leave around 1pm to get back to the Doragon base and continue his tour. Hayden was a great cook, he showed that on the camping trip: apparently the army taught you a lot more than how to fight enemies and defend the Archipelago. As the day continued, they all had taken the day off to get to the park to spend time with Hayden before he had to leave for Iraq again since they weren't sure if he'd get another leave before the tour ended. Even Avery's parents were there, Hayden still had two hours until he had to leave so they were making the best of it with soda, chips, and grinders for a good old fashioned picnic.

"Hayden!" came the voice of a little girl, Hayden blinked and turned his head to see Isabelle Ritka, Steven's little girl who he hadn't seen since Ritka's death.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here? Where's your Mom?" Hayden asked looking around as Avery sat up so Hayden could move to a kneeling position as she smiled widely at him.

"Isabelle! Sweetheart where did you go?!" Hayden heard Lexi calling next as he stood up and picked Isabelle up.

"Over here, Lexi! She's safe, don't worry." he replied as Lexi rushed over and sighed in relief with a hand over her heart.

"Baby girl you can't just run off like that, you scared me. Thank you, Hayden..." Lexi said.

"I saw Toothless so I knew you were here. Is Beary keeping you safe?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course he is. He's in my bag with Toothless because I'm about to go back in a few hours. You shouldn't run off from your mother, you could have hurt yourself." Hayden stated poking her nose-which made her giggle a bit.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Isabelle said softly.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I know you wanted to see Hayden but you never go anywhere without me. Sorry, Hayden, she just gets so excited to see you and Toothless." Lexi said lightly.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Say...I have something for you..." Hayden smiled as he put her down then rummaged through Toothless's saddle bag and pulled something out then hid it behind his back. " If I'm not mistaken, you just had a birthday right," Isabelle nodded her head to him as Hayden crouched down and pulled out a small stuffed Night Fury toy-handing it to her as her eyes lit right up. "Now you can have your own Night Fury and know that Toothless and me are keepin ya safe, but no more running off from your Mom, okay, promise?" Isabelle nodded her head to him as she hugged it tightly.

"I pwomise, Hayden! I'm gonna call it Toothy!" Isabelle giggled then hugged Hayden tightly around the neck, "You're the bestest, Uncle Hiccup." Hayden's eyes widened a bit, uncle Hiccup?

"Steven used to refer to you as his brother, you and the guys of Strike One so Isabelle asked if she could call you all as uncle and he said you were Uncle Hiccup." Lexi explained. Hayden nodded as Isabelle pulled from the hug then stood with her mother, "I think we should let Uncle Hayden spend time with his family before he goes back overseas sweetheart."

"Thank you for the present, Uncle Hiccup." Isabelle said smiling wide to him.

"You're welcome, Happy birthday kiddo." Hayden smiled back to her.

"Hehe, my Daddy used to call me that too! Bye Uncle Hiccup! Love you!" Isabelle waved as she walked off with her mother.

"Love ya too, Bell." Hayden stated then he stared up at the sky with a sigh, "Ritka, you asshole...Even beyond the grave you still got your surprises," Hayden shook his head with a smile as he sat back down and relaxed.

"So I gotta know, where did you get the toy from?" Camille asked curiously.

"The Night Fury one? I made it." Hayden stated gently, they arched a brow at him now, "What? I get really bored in the barrack so I took up a hobby of sewing. How do you think I sew on all my rank badges? Made that a few weeks ago, seeing Ritka's daughter, just seemed right to give it to her." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as Avery sat between his legs and leaned against his chest with her eyes closed-Hayden's eyes glanced towards Seth who nodded and pulled out his phone and held it out.

"I really wish you had more time..." Avery sighed out.

"Me too babe but let's just enjoy this last hour we got," Hayden kissed her cheek as she giggled a little while he adjusted his arm around her waist, "You know I love you right?"

"Course I do. I love you too, Hayden." Avery replied, he now leaned into closer to her ear smiling.

"You'd do anything for me?" Hayden inquired as she blushed a bit and nodded, "Even marry me?" Avery nodded her head.

"Well duh, but you gotta ask me first then I'll say yes." Avery replied to him now.

"Guess it's a good thing I asked then," he said as Avery felt something be slipped onto her her left hand ring finger, her eyes snapped open as she looked down and saw a two stone, silver band, engagement ring on her finger. She leaned forward and turned looking at him in shock as he just smiled staring into her eyes, "And you just said yes." Hayden chuckled. Avery was about to say something but she couldn't, Hayden was right. He'd asked if she'd do anything for him, even marry him and she'd said if he asked then she'd say yes. He just asked her to marry him, and she said yes without even realizing it right away.

"Y—You're...being serious right now?" Avery forced out, still in utter shock of how well he played it.

"I wouldn't of put the ring on your finger if I wasn't, Sky Eyes. So," he moved away from her and got on one knee, "Just because I know you've always seen it this way, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Avery?" Hayden asked formally holding her hand while Seth moved to he could shoot them from the side with his camera out. Avery just cried as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck-hugging him tightly and managing to tackle him down to the grass happily.

"YES!" Avery practically screamed out as Hayden put his arms around her back and kissed her deeply. As their friends and family clapped for them. Hayden used one arm to push himself back up still kissing her before breaking it and smiling.

"We'll start planning when the tour is over, hopefully that is soon. I love you babe." Hayden said.

"I love you too baby." Avery said wiping her eyes and still holding on to him.

"Send me a copy of that video cuz," Hayden looked to Seth now.

"Already on it!" Seth exclaimed.

"Wait he was in on it?" Avery blinked.

"So were your parents and Camille. I asked your Dad's permission last night when you were helping your mom in the kitchen, Camille helped me pick out the ring." Hayden chuckled.

"Sneaky babe, real sneaky..." Avery giggled a bit.

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty good at stealth." Hayden kissed her softly as she returned it. This was officially the best day of both of their lives, they were engaged! For the next hour, they all just sat around enjoying the moment, nothing could beat it. Hayden checked his watch after finishing his soda and sat that it was 1pm.

"Time to go?" Avery asked lightly as she got off of him and he stood up signaling for Toothless to come over to him.

"Yeah, got a six hour flight back so we better get started now. I'll call ya when I land, I promise." Avery nodded to him as they shared a hug and kiss before he said goodbye to everyone else with hugs, or handshakes-then got on Toothless's back and positioned his feet in the stirrups. "Ready bud?" the dragon warbled at him with a nod, "Let's hit the sky then, full speed!" Hayden ordered, his dragon roared out and took to the sky with a loud whistle heading South-East back to Iraq.

(Iraq; 4pm)

As soon as he reached Iraqi territory near the base he saw them in the middle of an attack so he jumped right in by grabbing his radio with a grin almost, "HEY ANDERSON! Looks like you could use a little help,"Hayden chuckled as he soared over all of them towards the enemy soldiers.

" _HADDOCK, WELCOME BACK YOU ASS-WITH YOUR DAMN EPIC ENTRANCES, AND YES WE COULD USE SOME HELP!"_ Anderson replied over the radio.

"I'd get back then because I'm in way to good a mood to have it ruined by these fuckers!" Hayden replied as he tucked the radio onto his belt and whipped Toothless around flying over the enemies, "Light 'em up bud." Hayden said, Toothless began blasting them back and Hayden dropped a few grenades too which pushed them back and began treating to their own base. Hayden chuckled as he turned Toothless around and landed down on the ground with a smile as he got off Toothless as Anderson and Strike One rushed over to him to greet him.

"Good to have ya back, kid. Enjoyed leave?" Anderson hugged him with a smile.

"Oh I did indeed, come back to the office and I'll tell you all about it." Hayden said as they nodded and followed him towards his office. Once inside, Toothless laid down with a bucket of water and another full of fish as Hayden collapsed on his cot with such a grin on his face while Strike One and Anderson stood around him.

"So...what happened man, don't leave us in the dark!" Theo urged.

"Well when I arrived, the first thing I did was talk to my Dad...we actually talked it out right before you guys called needing help, he gave me his full support and I forgave him for everything," Hayden stated now sitting up with one leg off the cot, the other bent and still on it.

"Good for you, glad things worked out and sorry about the call...didn't know what else to do and you got all the answers in situations like that," Theo said quickly.

"Don't even worry about it, I'm glad I'm still the one you call for help even when I'm five hours away." Hayden smiled.

"So what else happened, you're way to happy to of just made up with your father." Jasmine asked smiling wide at him.

"Well if you must know," he chuckled a bit, "Avery and I got to enjoy having sex without being wasted, and no fear of her getting pregnant." their mouths dropped open and started cheering.

"Atta boy, Haddock!" Anderson laughed giving him a noogie before Hayden shoved him off.

"And the best part," Hayden said getting their attention again, "we're getting married."

"No way! You asked her to marry you, what the fuck? And you didn't tell us you were planning to?!" Ethan punched his arm now.

"It was a last minute decision, asked her about seven hours ago right before I left." Hayden smiled now.

"My little brother all grown up and getting married! So much to bear," Anderson faked crying as a proud brother would.

"Oh shut up you ass. Wanna see it, the proposal? I had my cousin record the whole thing," Hayden asked them, they all nodded as he pulled out his phone and found the video and pressed play turning it so they could watch how he basically tricked her into saying yes to him without her realizing he was actually asking her.

"Sneaky lil shit you are, Haddock, but that was gold man!" Anderson chuckled as Hayden put his phone away now.

"We said we'd start planning when the tour ends, and Anderson...you know you're my best man right?" Hayden stated as this time Anderson really did start crying and hug him.

"Well I'll be honored, Hayden." Anderson replied choked up a bit that Hayden wanted him to be his best man. Now it was officially the best day of his life, Anderson even broke out the alcohol to celebrate everything going on-of course they had to make it quick and only take one shot each since Evans, Boggs, and Greenhalgh came in after hearing Hayden was back from leave. Hayden slept in peace that night, absolutely nothing could kill his mood. He was engaged to Avery, Anderson was going to be his best man, his mother was alive, his family was back together-stronger than ever too, everything was simply perfect.

(Five Months Later)

It was September now, five long months had passed and still no word on when the tour would be ending for them. Enemy activity and attacks had been just about relentless but they all held firm and fought back harder each time and came out victorious with minimal injuries-but still a few deaths, thankfully none from Alpha Fire or Strike One. Of course it was sad that others in his Company died but Hayden knew he couldn't protect everyone, there was just too many soldiers to keep an eye on in large scale attacks. Hayden and Avery talked a bit about the wedding, Camille was chosen to be Avery's maid of honor already but they couldn't set a date since they didn't know when his tour was ending or where he'd be stationed. He knew he could get time off for his wedding obviously but he didn't want to deal with that while still on deployment. However they still discussed possible locations, colors, first dance songs: all little things that they didn't have to be side by side to decide on.

Things were good for him, he loved how his life was right now-even though he was stuck in Iraq, and fighting a hard battle: these guys didn't quit like the Afghan's had. For a brief second, Hayden actually almost said fuck it in order to scare the shit out of the enemies like he did in Afghanistan but he wouldn't do that again, he'd only done that in a complete rage when Avery was hurt and it would take another rage of that magnitude in order for him to take Toothless and invoke absolute fear into the enemies. He'd fight like the others, he didn't want to end another war that way again-he still had people on his ass about all that from Afghanistan when he ended that one and now with saving his Mom. He hated the spotlight, he was just doing his job, there was no reason to make such a fuss about it-well not in his eyes at least: others apparently thought differently. Currently, they were in another one of those really big fights that had been going on for hours with a lot of switch outs in order to keep it going, even with Toothless they weren't retreating at all.

"Well we need to do something, because we can't hold this much longer and if they reach the base we're screwed..." Evans reminded, Hayden sighed as he closed his eyes: he needed an idea and fast too. He really might not have a choice but to let Toothless go alpha mode and force them to retreat. Strike One was about two miles away helping with medevacs, and first aid treatment, also firing to offer cover to the medics. He was with Sanchez, Palmer, and Shaw along with Anderson, Boggs, Evans, and Greenhalgh on the front lines to push back the enemy just so they'd have a minute to breathe.

"Hayden!" he heard Anderson call to him, as he looked up there was an enemy right in front of him with a gun up. Hayden waited for it, this is how he was going to die. The shots fired but never hit him as he saw a body shielding his. The person blocking him killed the enemy then fell back into Hayden's arms and he gasped when he saw who it was. Anderson.

"Stupid, why'd you do that for!" Hayden yelled at him seeing that Anderson had been shot three times: the shoulder, the left side chest, then the stomach. "MEDIC! Anderson is hit!" Hayden called out quickly.

"Because...you're my brother and I didn't want you to die," Anderson coughed weakly.

"You could have died dumb-ass! You have a pregnant wife and two kids waiting for you, don't be taking bullets for me!" Hayden scolded as he put his hand on the wound to try and apply pressure.

"Hayden," Anderson said putting his hand on Hayden's softly, "I need you to do something for me in case I don't make it...Tell Maria I love her and I have since the day I laid eyes on her...and I...want you to take care of my kids. Make sure...they know how much I love them and will always be with them...do that for me, won't you?"

"You know I will but you're not...going to die, Anderson...stop talking like that. You'll be fine...help is comin." Hayden told him firmly trying to control his tears, this was just like when he lost Ritka and Lennox-both of them asking Hayden to do something for them before they'd died. Hayden...couldn't lose Anderson, he couldn't.

"Hey, don't worry about me kid...by the way, you were supposed to...get this after you got back from leave five...months ago," Anderson said as he pulled off a pin from his suit and shakily put it on Hayden's coat with a smile now. "You are a Lieutenant Colonel now, Haddock. Le-lead them...to victory," Anderson coughed up a little blood again with his hand to his chest. Hayden couldn't believe it, he was just...promoted to Lieutenant Colonel by Anderson himself. Why was...Anderson being this way, he wasn't going to die-Hayden wouldn't allow it!

"Grenade, everyone down!" was heard, but not by Hayden-he was to worried about Anderson. Harry forced himself up pulling his hand down hard then pushing Hayden away from him as he stepped back-Hayden recovered from his laying position to see Anderson standing straight up with a smile and a salute to him.

"So long, little brother," Hayden watched in absolute horror as Anderson was caught in the blast of the grenade, one that Anderson just saved him from being hit by. Tears streaking down from his eyes as the blast faded to smoke-no body present on the ground, Hayden shook as his head lowered, he saw what was on the ground before him: Anderson's dog tags, that Anderson he'd ripped off before stepping back and getting blown up...to save him. Hayden was frozen in shock, in fear, and visibly shaking still. He didn't see anything else around him, couldn't hear anything being shouted to him. Anderson just died to save him, he was shot three times and still got up to save Hayden from a blast he didn't even hear coming because he was so worried-but Anderson saved him anyway. Hayden didn't know what to do, he couldn't even move he was so shocked and upset. All he knew was that Anderson was dead and had died right in front of him, willingly.


	61. Final Straw

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

61; Final Straw

He was still. No thoughts, no words, no actions. Hayden was on his knees-visibly shaking with silent tears falling from his eyes after having witnessed what he did: Anderson saved his life not once, but twice. He got shot for him-three times and then pushed him out of the way of being hit with a grenade. Anderson was...even smiling and saluting him. Hayden eyes were just wide with shock, he...couldn't believe what just happened but he did know one thing: every single bit of his sanity was gone. Tightening his hands to fists he raised his head to the sky and yelled out, "ANDERSON!" At this: Boggs, Evans, and Greenhalgh rushed over thinking Anderson was hurt but they didn't see Anderson anywhere, just Hayden on the ground-in a position that reminded them of when Hayden had to leave Ritka behind when he died.

"Hayden...what happened?" Evans asked. Hayden never answered, he stated silent a moment or two as he finally stood with his head down and and eyes closed.

"Anderson is dead." Hayden said coldly.

"Where...is his body?" they saw him clench his fists tighter.

"Gone, can't be recovered...gone in a grenade blast." he replied emotionlessly as he walked past them after taking his gun and vest off, in his hand was Anderson's tags.

"Haddock...let's not...do anything rash now..." Greenhalgh said to him.

"I'm done. I am so fucking done with all of this..." Hayden stated coldly, as his sadness quickly turned to absolute rage: the three officers looked at one another worried. "I've fucking had it. Oivind. Steven. Eli. Daryl. Jason. And now...Anderson. All of them are dead because of this fucking war and I've watched every single one of them die. Ritka with an RPG, Matthews getting shot and blasted, Lennox taking a bullet for me, Tarelto shooting himself in the head because you couldn't take it anymore, and now Anderson who died saving me not once...but twice. I just can't do this anymore, I'm done. I can't..deal with this anymore so I'm going to end it. You won't use the biggest weapons we have...Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything rash. I'm just going to show you what happens when every remaining bit of my sanity disappears."

"Haddock, stand down..." Boggs ordered.

"Fuck you and your standing down. I'm done running. You all wanted to know how I ended the war in Afghanistan-you're about to find out. TOOTHLESS!" Hayden called out, his dragon raced to his side as he got on his back. "Call back your soldiers if you don't want them getting caught in my attack," Hayden warned coldly as Toothless took to the sky and hovered high over the base, "Alpha mode..." Hayden commanded, his dragon split his back spines and took on the blue glow-Hayden cupped his hands to his mouth while Toothless opened his and the two of them let out an ear piercing roar together forcing the enemies to stop their attack to cover their ears. The soldiers of the base all began to step back to a safe distance, Hayden assumed that Evans gave the order to fall back.

Without warning, every dragon in base began to rise up and hover in a large group behind Toothless and Hayden. "Oh this can't be good..." Theo said from where his spot was as they looked up to the sky where Hayden and the mass of dragons were.

"Fire, Toothless." Hayden ordered, Toothless charged a blue blast and fired it right in the center of the enemies-after his blast, the other dragon began to circle overhead of the enemy group, firing random blasts into it. Nadders and Razorwhips would shoot spines and fire. Gronckles and Zipplebacks were trapping them so they couldn't run in rings of fire. There was so much going on, so much smoke as Hayden flew right into it without a care in the world. There was gunfire, and yelling, a lot of confusion too but finally aside from blasts: it became silent on the battlefield. The dragons returned to base and set down but they never saw Hayden return, or Toothless and they worried if he was alive after all that. After twenty minutes, a shadowed figure emerged from the smoke reaching right in front of Lieutenant General Evans and threw down an enemy soldier who had his hands bound with rope and was forced to his knees by Hayden who had a very cold, angry look on his face. The three officers didn't know what to say or do, "Say it or die," Hayden commanded the man with his pistol to the back of the man's head.

"We...surrender," the man forced out shakily.

"And the rest are either dead, knocked out, or have already retreated and won't be bother us again," Hayden retorted putting his gun back in it's holster on his hip. "Anderson promoted me to Lieutenant Colonel before he died, he told me to lead to victory. So I did. This is how you win a war: you don't show any fucking mercy. This is how I stopped the war in Afghanistan, I lost my shit and didn't show mercy. By all means, take all the fucking time you need to sign the treaty or whatever-but wrap this shit up because I'd like to go home...there is no longer a war to fight anymore." That being said, he crossed his arms over his chest and walked away with Toothless beside him. No one said a damn word, who could? Hayden actually lost his shit completely on a much larger scale than when he had in Afghanistan.

"Lieutenant General?..." Jasmine asked slowly.

"What...happened?" Theo finished the question.

"Anderson...is dead-Hayden lost it," Boggs answered.

"Everyone just...go back to your barracks or offices and please...leave Hayden alone right now. I never...want to see that side of him again," Evans ordered to those around and on the radio. Strike One nodded as they returned to their barrack, they passed Hayden's tent and saw him just sitting on his bed quietly, staring off into nothing with Toothless beside him-laying his head on Hayden's cot and warbling sadly for his rider and friend.

(A Month Later)

An entire month passed bringing the soldiers to October and for Hayden is sixth year in the army and now with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel-as given by Anderson before he died. As ordered, no one bothered Hayden and he rarely came out of the office unless it was for a meeting where he still said nothing at all-he'd just stand there with his arms over his chest and a very distant, cold look in his eyes. The Iraqi war was over: everyone was going to be going home soon. Hayden had been called to the office of the Lt. Gen. Where he knew he'd see Boggs and Greenhalgh too. Walking in, he didn't bother saluting. "What."

"Hayden. You were the last one to see Anderson alive, to talk to him-did he...have any last wishes?" Evans asked slowly.

"Yeah. For me to tell his wife he loved her, and to take care of his kids...Why? No wait, let me guess...You want me to tell her, don't you? That her husband is dead and there is no body to bring home to bury?" Hayden remarked coldly.

"He asked you," Greenhalgh reminded.

"I don't need to be reminded, alright? I was there. I know the protocol, just tell me when I'm going back..." Hayden stated.

"Alpha Fire ships out in a week. From here, a layover halfway, then to Fort Dreki-which a plane will be taking you to Berk International," Boggs replied.

"Fine then, am I allowed to leave now?" he asked.

"Not just yet. You...forced the enemies into giving up in a uncontrolled rage when Anderson died. Just like in Afghanistan when you girl was hurt...though I'm sure you're already aware...your mental state in all this didn't go unnoticed. You're being removed from all active duty, effective immediately. After all that has happened in six years, we don't feel you are stable enough to handle anymore, unless you can prove otherwise?" Evans mentioned.

"I could prove I'm fine-I don't care, the wars are over. And I doubt they'll start again..." Hayden remarked to them.

"You are still a member of the army, you'll be stationed in Berk and can continue working as a Drill Sergeant and dragon trainer and of course you keep your rank: you don't have to stay on base though. Can live anywhere ya like as long as it's in the Archipelago and you report to work when called for it, as well drill the first weekend of every month." Greenhalgh said.

"Fine by me. I don't care either way..." he prepared to leave.

"Lieutenant Colonel Haddock...when you get home, you know the drill. Psychiatric evaluations for all soldiers returning from war and we do hope...you'll be alright. I know how close you and Anderson were..." Evans said.

"I know the damn drill...And don't worry about me, I'm always alright." Hayden huffed as he walked out and returned to the barrack, walking in. "We leave next week. Make sure you're ready," After that he walked out again returning to his office and just laying down. Off active duty because of his mental state, it was fine by him. He never wanted to do this shit again, fight a war and lose everything he'd become friends with right before his eyes. The only thing he was dreading about going home was facing Maria, Brenna, and Liam-telling them that Anderson wasn't coming home and had died. Of course it had to be him, Anderson entrusted him to be there for his wife and kids because they trusted him like he was family. Odin help him be strong enough to tell the Anderson family about the loss; he knew she hadn't been told yet and she wasn't going to be happy about finding out a month later. Hayden looked down at Anderson's tags in his hand, he clutched them tightly taking a deep breath. He was going home in a week, he'd finally be home again. He just hoped it was enough...

(A Week Later)

Hayden hadn't cried since the day Anderson had died, he didn't talk much either: he stayed very calm and pretty emotionless the days from him ending the war to now when he was boarding the plan to go home. It had already been announced that the war was over over all major news stations and radio but no details pertaining to how it ended were released. Hayden didn't want to deal with that again, not right now. Hayden got on the plane after Toothless had, this plane and two more behind it were returning all the Berk residents to Fort Dreki and then from there it would be to Berk International Airport where he was sure his family and friends would be waiting for him when he got off the plane. Hayden banged his fist on the plane as the hatch closed then went to sit with Toothless calmly. It was going to be a long flight home.

(Nine Hours Later)

They had left Iraq at eight in the morning, flew about three hours to Germany for a layover that last an hour and a half, then finally back on the plane for another four and a half hours into Berk. The last hour was spent going from Fort Dreki to Berk International. It was 2pm by the time the plane pulled in to BIA and stopped at the gate, he'd already been told he had to debrief Alpha Fire since they were his soldiers technically so once he got off the plane he had to round them up regardless of what was going on to tell them good job, enjoy their leave, and report to base for work after two weeks leave. Hayden would be taking over all things related to dragon training. The soldiers began to file off and towards bag claim where families would be waiting to greet their soldiers: Hayden elected to go last, all of them were still in their BDU's as required by military law. Coming down the stairs, he remained silent as he saw his parents, Avery, Camille, and friends with big smiles and then looking slightly left of them he saw Maria-looking very pregnant with the two kids beside her.

"He doesn't...look happy." Camille pointed out.

"No he doesn't, he in fact looks miserable..." Avery agreed, Hayden didn't go right to them as he stood out of the way before taking a breath.

"Alpha Fire, fall in at attention!" Hayden commanded firmly, his soldiers obeyed and stood before him in line, "Parade rest," he said softer as they moved into position while Hayden looked over them while families watched. "Here we are, standing firm in the home we protected from the enemy. Two wars ended because of your determination. You fought hard, you fought bravely. We lost many lives-but we saved so many more: the lives of our families and friends, the people we love most are living in a safer place, and headed towards a brighter future because of the fight we fought for them. I know for me, this means a lot to be standing before you as your commanding officer. This group here, Alpha Fire is the first squadron I became apart of at sixteen years old when I joined and graduated Basic. To think I started as a Private and in six very short years, I stand before you as Lieutenant Colonel. It has been an absolute pleasure and honor to work with you all, serve with you and I'm sure that the friendships and bonds we've made will never fade. So I want you all to enjoy your two weeks, then report to Fort Dreki for job assignments. Seriously, thank you for being such great friends and standing by me and all my bullshit. I know I wasn't always the easiest guy to deal with, especially those of you who were with me in Basic. See you in two weeks boys! Dismissed!" Hayden smiled to them as they stood at attention and offered him a salute.

"Yes Lieutenant Colonel Haddock!" the boys and girls replied to him before all breaking apart to separate and leave after getting their bags. Hayden, Ethan, Heather, and Dylan all walked near him since their families were together, Theo too but Jasmine's family never came so Hayden was pretty much taking care of her now.

"Welcome home son." Valora greeted but they saw Hayden's smile had dropped as he looked to Maria who had come over with the kids.

"Is Harry on another plane, Hayden? I thought for sure he'd be with Alpha Fire," the woman chuckled slightly. Hayden faced slowly now as her smile began to fade knowing something was wrong.

"Maria," Hayden began softly as Maria went to back up with worried eyes.

"He's...Oh Gods no. No no no, Hayden, he isn't..." Hayden kept it together like when he had done this with Ritka.

"I am so sorry, Maria, Gods I'm so sorry..." he said pulling Anderson's dog tags from his pocket and holding them out to her in his palm, "He asked me to tell you that he loves you and has since the day he first saw you, that he loves the kids and will always be with all of you..." Hayden saw Maria get weak in the knees, shaking-so he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't collapse to the ground. Hayden closed his eyes, he wouldn't break in front of his family-he couldn't.

"No! No, it's not true...please tell me he isn't gone!" Maria cried, sobbing hard in Hayden's embrace.

"Where's...daddy, Uncle Hayden?..." Brenna asked now as Hayden carefully lowered Maria to the ground and opened his arms pulling both kids against him. Maria tried to calm down as she looked at both kids now.

"He's gone babies...your daddy...had to go with Odin to keep us safe..." Maria said in a cracked tone as both kids began to cry as well. Hayden's family and friends just watched-feeling helpless to offer any comfort to the grieving family, or to Hayden who had again become the bearer of bad news. If Anderson was gone then Hayden couldn't of been handling it well either, the two were like brothers and they all knew that.

"What...happened, Theo?" Avery asked slowly.

"We don't know...we weren't with him at the time-but I can tell you this much: when Anderson died, Hayden lost it worse than when you got hurt and that is why the war is over." Theo replied-the others were shocked. Hayden lost it worse than when Avery got hurt? That couldn't of been good at all, and he was standing here now trying to stay strong for Maria and Anderson's kids. Maria's sobbing slowed slightly as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"Hayden...will you...do something for me?" she asked slowly.

"Anything. I'll do anything I can to make this easier for you..." Hayden replied, Anderson hadn't just died, Hayden couldn't bring back his body either.

"Can you...bring me to the hospital," Hayden pulled back from the hug seeing her worried face, "My water just broke..."

"But you're...Shit. Mom, Dad, grab Brenna and Liam, meet us at the hospital." Hayden stated as he carefully picked Maria up in his arms bridal style.

"Wait, what's going on!" Camille asked quickly.

"Her water broke!" Hayden stated before rushing out with Maria in his arms to the entrance of the airport, he gave a whistle as Toothless bounded flew over and landed in front of him. Hayden got on his back and kept Maria in his lap with her legs over the left side of Toothless's neck. "Toothless, sky!" he commanded as his dragon took off towards the sky and Hayden guided him to the hospital as Gerald and Valora motioned for the worried children to come over to them and soon all of them filed out and left in different cars to get to the hospital.

(Hospital)

Hayden had Toothless land as he picked Maria up carefully and walked to the entrance as she was cringing in pain, "How far apart are they?" Hayden asked.

"I—I don't know, I wasn't keeping track..." Maria whimpered as Hayden got her inside, after quick explanations she was taken up to labor and delivery, set up in one of the rooms.

"I'll be right outside okay," Hayden told her but Maria grabbed his hand shaking her head.

"S-stay...please stay...I can't...do this by myself..." Hayden was shocked, Maria wanted him to stay with her while she was giving birth? What could he do, she just lost her husband and was now in labor-he couldn't say no to her.

"I'll stay, just let me tell the others what's going on. They are right outside the room, I promise I'll be close. The doctor said you're only five centimeters right now and contractions ten minutes apart," Maria nodded as Hayden left the room and walked just down the hall towards the waiting area.

"Is mommy okay?" Liam asked, Hayden crouched a bit as he offered a smile.

"Of course she is. You're about to have a new brother or sister is all buddy," Hayden told him and Brenna.

"Are you going to be in there with her?" Camille asked.

"She asked me too and I can't really say no given the news I just gave her...Doctor says she's got another few hours or so, she's five centimeters and contractions are every ten minutes but definitely in active labor..." Hayden sighed.

"You had to do it again?" Avery asked.

"They always send the soldier who was given last wishes by the one KIA...Anderson asked me to tell Maria and the kids if he didn't make it," Hayden stated looking down.

"I'm so sorry, Hayden..." Avery went to hug him and he returned it. "I know this has to be hard on you..."

"I'm actually handling it a lot better than I thought I would, really...I'm okay. You guys don't have to wait here," Hayden said to them.

"We don't mind son..." Gerald offered a smile. Hayden nodded as he sat in one of the chairs with his eyes closed, thinking about everything that had happened: he lost it when Anderson died but he couldn't tell Maria that, or the kids, it would be too much and now he was removed from active duty because Greenhalgh, Boggs, and Evans knew after what he did during the last attack-his mental state was just about nonexistent. Anderson wasn't just a soldier to Hayden, not even just a friend-they were brothers, Anderson was supposed to be his best man at the wedding when he married Avery but now he was gone and Hayden honestly didn't know how to handle it. Any other death and he would of gone to Anderson for help but now it was Anderson who was dead and Hayden didn't have anyone to help him-no one could possibly understand what he'd been through. Nothing would ever be the same again: Anderson's death was the final straw-he was officially broken mind and soul.


	62. Birth, Funeral, Awards

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

62; Birth, Funeral, Awards

He'd only been home an hour and he was sitting in a hospital room with Maria-who was in labor while his family and Anderson's kids sat in the waiting room for news. Maria was given the epidural when she hit six centimeters so her pain had lessened now but contractions still coming every seven minutes now-doctor said about another two hours until she was ready to push. Hayden sat in the chair staring out the window, he'd never been in this situation before-sitting with a woman about to give birth. He would of if it had been Avery but that never happened so he was kind of in this blind and trying to be helpful but staying out of the way too. The door had a knock on it as the nurse poked her head in with a soft smile at them. "Your family in the waiting area is asking if they can come in since you still have a while to go?"

"Of course they can come in," Maria nodded, the nurse shut the door as Maria looked at Hayden now-she could see how miserable he looked, also that he was deep in thought, "Hayden?" he turned his head to face her and got up to walk next to her bed.

"Are you okay, any pain? I can get the doctor..." Hayden replied to her, Maria touched his cheek with a soft smile.

"I'm alright, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hayden nodded, "Really, it's hard but-you know your husband...nothing would of stopped him."

"That is very true, he lived and breathed the army. He always wanted to protect and I knew he'd give his life to abide that vow...I know how close you two were," Maria said as the door opened while Gerald, Valora, Avery, Camille, Seth, Theo, Jasmine, Gobber, Liam and Brenna came in. The others had gone home and just asked to be updated when the baby was born.

"Mama..." Brenna and Liam moved to her bed as Hayden picked them up to hug their mother so she wouldn't have to move much or bend.

"Hi babies, are you being good for Uncle Hayden's family?" Maria asked them.

"They've been angels," Valora smiled to her.

"That's my good kids," Maria smiled lightly laying her head back.

"Can I get you anything, water or the ice chips?" Hayden asked her.

"I'm alright for right now, thank you dear." Maria said to him, "Did my husband say anything before he went?"

"Only what I said before in the airport. He asked me to tell you that he loves you and has since the day you two met, that he loves his kids and will always be with all of you," he paused, "and to take care of the kids."

"Sounds like Harry alright...did he go peacefully?" Maria inquired.

"Of course he did. He told me all that then was taken to medical but by the time the attack was over, he was already gone. They did...everything they could for him," his family and friends looked at one another, that's not what Theo had said to them. Hayden lost it when Anderson died but they could see that he was trying to make it better for Maria-especially since she was in labor right now and the kids were right there next to the bed.

"He was lucky to have a friend like you," Maria smiled to Hayden, "you two always had each others backs."

"That's what brothers are for," Hayden tried to smile. It was pretty quiet after that, Hayden just sat in the chair near the window-clearly deep in thought with a calm expression on his face. After another hour and twenty minutes, the nurse came in to check Maria and she had sped right along with being ready to push. Hayden's family, and friends were asked to leave with the kids but of course Hayden stayed with Maria and helped her through the breathing and pushing. After two pushes she was in tears wanting Harry there so she could hit him, Hayden offered himself as a hitting post-but then Maria just said she couldn't do it without him so Hayden let her hold the the dog tags and told her that Anderson was still with her always, it seemed to help as three more pushes later: the baby had been born, a boy just as Maria had said it would be.

"Name for the baby?" the nurse asked while the baby was in Maria's arms after it had been cleaned off, weighed and measured.

"Hayden Fury Anderson," Maria said softly as Hayden's eyes widened a bit, she was using that name still? The one Anderson had picked? Oh that just made him feel worse. Anderson wouldn't of died if Hayden had been paying attention on the battlefield, it was his fault that Anderson was dead now. "The name my husband picked, to name our son after his brother..." Maria looked to Hayden now. Hayden stood there while Maria fed the baby the bottle and burped him, then she offered the newborn to Hayden to hold, shocking him farther. Hayden adjusted his arms and carefully held the child in his arms, he wanted to cry honestly. The baby yawned stretching his arms and hands-Hayden used his finger to move some of the blanket out of the way and the baby's finger grasped his tightly before falling back to sleep in his arms.

"He's so small..." Hayden whispered.

"Go introduce him to everyone, I'm just going to take a little nap..." Maria smiled at him.

"A-are you sure?" he asked a little surprised, she nodded and closed her eyes as Hayden made sure he had the baby secure in his arms as he opened the door to the hospital room and walked down the hall towards the waiting area. "Brenna, Liam...I have someone I'd like you to meet," Hayden smiled softly as he crouched down a bit to their level so they could see the baby. "This is your new brother, Hayden Fury Anderson..."

"Daddy said he was naming the baby after you if it was a boy, he's so little..." Brenna smiled.

"How's Maria?" Gerald asked.

"Good, she's sleeping right now. Told me to let the kids meet their brother..." Hayden said as he moved to sit in the chair against the wall as the others moved in to see better.

"He's so precious," Camille said lightly as Hayden just couldn't take his eyes off the newborn in his arms, the baby that Anderson had named after him and Toothless.

"This will be you next, Theo," Hayden chuckled to his friend who would also be becoming a father very soon, Hayden knew he wasn't this little guy's father but he was an uncle which was always like a second father in some families.

"Don't remind me, I'm nervous enough as it is...Olivia gives birth in a month," Theo paled slightly.

"You'll be fine." Hayden told him gently. For a while, Hayden just held the baby in his arms until the nurse came around to take the baby for it's hearing and eye test-then would be taken back to the room. Hayden took them all out to eat since everyone was hungry, including himself then he sent Brenna, Jasmine, and Liam home with his parents for the night as he was going to spend the night in the hospital in case Maria needed at help with the baby. What else could he do, he'd said he'd do anything to make it easier for her and had promised Anderson he would take care of his kids. That is a vow he wouldn't break-he couldn't allow himself to.

(Three Weeks Later)

Maria was released from the hospital two days after giving birth to Hayden Fury Anderson-and of course Hayden took her home by her car after taking Toothless to the airport to get Maria's car. With her back home, he stayed a few nights on the couch to make sure she was alright and healing well from giving birth, he helped her with night feedings, changing, and getting Brenna and Liam ready for school. After that Hayden stayed back at his parent's house: he made sure Maria knew to call him if she needed anything at all. Hayden was kept up to date on all the funeral arrangements and although he'd hated to tell Maria-he told her the truth about Anderson's death, and he explained he was sorry for not telling her before but she was in active labor and Hayden hadn't wanted to risk any complications. Maria thankfully understood why Hayden didn't tell her everything.

Hayden told Maria that Anderson was shot first-saving him, and then pushing him out of the way of being blown up by a grenade-getting hit himself. Hayden told her that he lost it in a rage and that is why the war was over but there was no body of Anderson to return home, she had said that Hayden brought home his tags and belongings: that it was enough. Maria was the only one to know the truth and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone since Hayden said he was getting the help he needed to cope with it-not that he really was, no one could help him after this death, not after Anderson's death-this was one death he would never get over. Now three weeks later, it was time for the funeral for Anderson and Hayden dreaded it: it would be kept small to family and friends so all of Alpha Fire, Anderson's wife and kids, then Hayden's family and friends too. Hayden like with Ritka's funeral was sitting in full dress with the rest of Alpha Fire but Hayden was the only one who was sitting up with Maria in the front row with the kids.

Strike One sat behind him, Alpha Fire was on the left side of the church, then Hayden's family and friends were behind Strike One. Hayden Fury was in his mother's arms while Liam and Brenna sat between Hayden and Maria. Maria leaned over towards Hayden now, "Hayden dear...will you say a few words about Harry after the pastor finishes?"

"What do you want me to say about him," Hayden inquired softly to her.

"Anything at all you like, you have...a better way with words than I do and I don't...want to break down up there." Maria sighed softly. Hayden understood of course but how could he go up there when he wanted to break down too. Anderson was more than just a friend to him. If it would help Maria through this difficult time-then of course he'd oblige her, he gave a nod to her as the ceremony began with the pastor speaking about Anderson, offering prayers to Odin to help the grieving family get through this time of sadness: at some point Brenna leaned against Hayden whimpering softly, Liam moved to Hayden's other side and just stared quietly ahead at the memorial picture collage-one with family outside the military and another with him and his military buds. Hayden put his arms around both children and hugged them close. What else could he do? They'd lost their father almost two months ago and were just now finding out about it and having to witness the funeral.

"At this time, I open the floor to anyone who'd like to say a few words about Lieutenant Colonel Harry Anderson," the pastor asked as Maria looked to Hayden now as he stood up carefully and the kids moved by their mother while Hayden moved from behind the pew and to the stand.

"I'm sure everyone here knows me and if you don't...I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hayden Haddock. I only knew Harry Anderson for six years but they were years I'll never forget and never regret. I joined the military when I was sixteen years old and immediately after graduating Basic Combat Training, I was promoted from Private to Sergeant, then deployed with one hundred and forty-nine others directly to Afghanistan. When we arrived, we were all split up to different areas of the base. Six of us, myself included, were sent to join the First Alpha Fire squadron of the Dragonfire platoon. I remember getting in there, being announced as a sixteen year old Sergeant-stirred up a lot of confusion and maybe even jealousy but one man...he didn't care, he was beyond thrilled and welcomed me aboard with open arms and a wide smile. That man was Harry Anderson," Hayden began calmly.

"Right away after hearing I was a Sergeant, he said 'What's your name kid' and I guess that became my official nickname from him-kid or Haddock. At the time, Harry was a Sergeant just like me even though he'd been in the military four years before myself. He instantly named me leader of the Strike One unit which consisted of Theo Holgerson, Steven Ritka, Eli Matthews, Daryl Lennox, and Jason Tarelto. Theo and Eli, I had met them in Basic...and there are a few others here today who were in Basic with me too. Anderson was the best damn leader I'd ever had the pleasure of working under and our ranks always followed one another; if he got promoted...I was never far behind him. Bless that man's soul..." Hayden said softly looking down a bit. Harry Anderson always had my back in fights, anytime I was hurt-he'd stay with me until he knew I was okay." Hayden sighed.

"I remember after my first tour in Iraq ended and I was training the Night Terror squad, Anderson showed up on Fort Dreki to make sure I was alright. The tour in Iraq was harder than in Afghanistan: I lost three members of Strike One all in the course of those long sixteen months there. I'll be the first to admit that I was a complete mess but didn't tell anyone-I thought I could handle it alone, until Harry showed up and I guess he saw right through me. He knew I wasn't okay, he helped me through all that and I'd never been more grateful to the man. He always saw me as a little brother, protected me like one too. Harry wasn't just my commanding officer, he was my friend, my brother. And he was so many more things to other people too. A loving husband to his wife, a wonderful father to his children. He even told his kids to call me Uncle and I never knew about it until after the second Afghanistan tour was over. One of the last things he did for me before the fight-was promote me from Major to Lieutenant Colonel, he even used his pin to give to me and told me I'd earned it. He was always there for me, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank him for all he did for me. Harry Anderson was a true hero and will never be forgotten. I know I never will...but he will live on in the hearts of the people who love him forever more." Hayden said.

Theo smiled softly as he got up now with a long blue case and placed it down, "I was asked by Maria Anderson a few nights ago to play something in memory of her husband. It took me a while to think of something but then I remembered something Harry told me and I thought of the one thing I could do. So, I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I think Harry would," Hayden stated as he moved out from behind the stand and knelt down to open the case, they didn't see what he was doing until he stood up straight with a strap around his neck-then a saxophone clipped to the hook. "Mind you, I haven't played this thing since I was maybe thirteen so bear with me..."

Maria nodded as the rest just look confused as Hayden took a deep breath as Jasmine pressed the button on the CD player and the tune began with what sounded like a recorder and then Hayden began to play the saxophone-the tune he performed was My Heart Will Go On from Titanic. Maria was practically in tears the whole thing but she smiled nevertheless. **(A/N: By the way if you actually look up the sax instrumental to My Heart Will Go On, you can get a good idea of how it sounded when Hayden played it in the story. Just check Youtube. That's how I found it.)** At the end, Hayden let the instrument rest against his mid-section as the small group in the church began to stand and clap for him. Hayden took the sax apart as he put it away. Maria hugged him tightly, thanking him for what he did. The rest of the ceremony continued through with going to the cemetery, Hayden commanding the three gun salute, then finally it was over.

"That was beautiful, what you said for Harry..." Maria said softly.

"Harry told me that it was your favorite movie, and you always danced with him listening to that song. I thought it was fitting," Hayden admitted.

"Very much so." Maria nodded, "Stop by soon, Hayden Fury misses his uncle..." Hayden nodded to her as she left with the other two kids to return home. Hayden was ready for bed-he had no appetite right now, he was just tired. After everything cleared out, he left with his family and Avery back to the Haddock house where he did instantly go right to sleep. His family was worried for him but they knew to just leave him for now.

(A Month Later)

Two months home now since there was no dragon training to be done, Hayden and Theo shared a duplex together, since now Theo was a new father and living with Olivia and their baby who ended up being a little girl that they named Alyssa Holgerson: the left side of the duplex belonged to Theo and Olivia-a two bedroom while the right side was Hayden's and Jasmine's since-she refused to live with her parents anymore since all they did was give her grief. Hayden and Jasmine had a three bedroom, no particular reason why, it just worked out that way and the duplex was partly paid for by the military. The duplex itself was stationed about thirty-five minutes to Fort Dreki, about twenty from his family and friends, and fifteen minutes to Avery and Camille's place. Today was a big day, the soldiers from the Iraq tour who earned medals, pins, and awards for their acts overseas were being recognized and of course it was the Berk ceremony so Hayden had to go even though he really didn't want to.

It was taking place in the park, all soldiers had to be there in full formal dress and it was going to be a long day since there was a lot to get through. Once it started a lot of soldiers were recognize but he became surprised when he was mentioned specifically to come up to be recognized-he didn't want this again. His family was here, he didn't do anything except lose his shit after Anderson died! That was nothing worth recognizing. "Well I'll be the first to say that this is not the first time Hayden Haddock has been brought forth to be recognized. One of the youngest soldiers to make such a high rank in only six years time of Lieutenant Colonel. He was promoted by Lieutenant Colonel Harry Anderson just before his passing in Iraq three months ago."

Hayden inwardly groaned, the guy had to say it, didn't he? Regardless, Hayden stayed in position and silent. "Today Lieutenant Colonel Hayden Haddock will be receiving six awards for his acts of heroism while serving active duty in both Afghanistan and Iraq. His awards are as follows: Good Conduct, Wings Aerial, Meritorious Service, the Iraq Campaign, and the Prisoner of War medals." As each was listed off by the commanding officer, another officer was pinning them on. "Before the POW medal is pinned, I'd like to inform everyone why he is being awarded such even though he is not a POW," Hayden almost sighed. "When serving his second tour in Iraq, just one month in, at the time he was Major Haddock. During a routine sky patrol and hearing a dragon in distress, he was captured by Iraqi soldiers along with his dragon, and the one in distress. Major Haddock sent his unit back to base to keep them safe while he allowed himself to stay captive. He was gone for fifteen hours and returned alive, and unharmed with not just himself and his dragon-but also his mother and her dragon who had been assumed dead as POW's themselves for ten long years and that is why he is receiving this medal now." the medal was pinned in place on his uniform.

However, now Hayden was confused-the officer had said that he was earning six medals, yet only five had been placed. A black box was brought to the officer before him as it was opened. "The final medal this young soldier is to receive is one only give to the bravest of the brave with courage, loyalty, willing to give his or her life to save civilians or fellow soldiers, a soldier who distinguish themselves through conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty while serving against armed enemies of the Archipelago. The Archipelago's highest medal awarded for valor in combat. Lieutenant Colonel Hayden Haddock-you are being awarded this medal for all your acts of selfless service, loyalty, courage, bravery since you have joined the military. Not only have you risked your life to save comrades, but also to save civilians, and your own family. A top all that; you are the soldier responsible for ending the war with Afghanistan, and the one with Iraq. For all this, we award you the Medal of Honor. Wear it proudly-you have earned it. You're a hero to the Barbaric Archipelago, son," the officer said as it was pinned above all the other medals he had received over the last six years.

He couldn't believe it. Honestly he could not. He was the only soldier in the room who was awarded the Medal of Honor. The people in the room all stood and applauded him, his family cheering for him. Why though-he didn't do anything. Why were they saying he did all those things, he just...acted on instinct-half of those heroism's were him putting his life on the line so he wouldn't lose anyone else. Hayden didn't end those wars himself, everyone fought! Oh this was too much for him-he just wanted to get to the duplex and escape all this. He wasn't...a hero. He wasn't. He was a soldier who lost six of his best friends, his brothers because he wasn't strong enough. All of their deaths were on his hands and would be for the rest of his life-it was all his fault

He just stood there-hiding the fact he was actually miserable as ever being recognized and awarded for only stopping the war because he nearly lost Avery, and he did lose Anderson-both times he went into an almost unstoppable rage and forced his enemies into submission be fear alone. For Hayden, this was nothing to feel proud about. _'I'm no hero, just a bad tempered murderer. I've earned nothing...'_


	63. Attempted Distractions

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

63; Attempted Distractions

 _-Hayden's Nightmare-_

 _There was nothing but smoke and fire, he could barely breathe while trapped within as he called to his squadron and told them to evacuate and get to the jeeps. They ran out asking if he was okay given he was dangerously close to an asthma attack from the smoke and running around, he didn't answer them-just told them to keep going and he'd be right behind. They had been infiltrating on of the enemy bases in a search for the leader of the army, it was high class mission and used all of their stealth skills to check behind doors, walls, and behind them. After two hours, Theo had reported smelling gas, one of the Specialists went to check a door-as soon as he cracked it open, there was a massive explosion which knocked them to the ground to avoid. The specialist died having been caught in the blast first, two people whacked their heads pretty good and were dizzy. Everything after that became a chaotic mess to get everyone out safely._

" _Everyone out! Immediate evacuation of the building!" Hayden ordered them, they began to make their way out but it only got worse-more explosions and gunfire. His squad had twenty-four people right now and a good handful of them were privates who had been cycled in to replace people who had died a few weeks back. Hayden should have expected as much, it being a trap to ambush them-well he wasn't dying here and neither was one anyone else. Hayden was carrying the dead soldier over his shoulder while running behind the rest of the group, Theo and Dylan were leading them out, firing if need be. Two other soldiers were helping the two who had hit the wall hard and couldn't focus on their own. They could see the exit ahead of them, "Get to the jeeps!" Hayden called up to them. Everyone got out as Hayden was shoved into the wall hard, before he had time to recover there was an enemy on him and the two began to fight._

" _Where's the Major!?" Hayden heard someone call out._

" _Major Haddock!" Theo called._

" _I'm...good, Holgerson-just go!" Hayden forced out as he punched the soldier in the face to get him to back off for a minute._

" _Do ya need help!?" Theo asked him, Hayden couldn't answer as the soldier lunged at him again-forcing him to the ground with his hands around Hayden's neck. Hayden coughed hard feeling the air escape his lungs at the tightening feeling of his windpipe being forcibly closed on him and he couldn't reach his gun which had gone flying when he was tackled. Hayden's hands fell to the soldier arms, trying to pry them off before he blacked out from lack of air. Hayden gasped out as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head, it was getting darker around him as he felt his body weakening and he couldn't find his strength to fight back-finally everything went black._

 _-End Hayden's Nightmare-_

Hayden awoke with a start as he sat up in his bed, panting hard-trying to catch his breath. He looked around to find himself in his bedroom after his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. He was...safe, in his bed and safe. Hayden put a hand to his neck-he could still feel the tightness of a pair of hands there trying to choke him out-he could feel himself in a cold sweat when his hands touched his forehead feeling the slight wetness there. Hayden got out of bed and went to the bathroom which was just outside of his room and across the hall from Jasmine's, he flipped on the light and started the cold water from the faucet. He cupped some in his hands as he bent over and splashed his face slightly-rubbing it to calm himself down, he turned it off and stood there looking into the mirror at his reflection.

Another nightmare from his time doing tours-this one had been from their second time in Iraq just before saving his mother and himself when they were POW's. Hayden knew he'd blacked out from being choked by the enemy soldier but right before he had-he'd heard a gunshot go off. When he woke up an hour and thirty minutes later, he found himself laying in medical with Theo and the rest of Strike One around him-Anderson, Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans too. Hayden confessed he thought he was dead, but Theo said that when Hayden never answered after he'd asked if Hayden needed help, they rushed in to find out what was going on. They saw Hayden being coked so Theo shot the soldier while Dylan and Ethan got him out, then Theo grabbed the body of the soldier who had died from the first explosion. Theo had saved his life or he would have died in there. Hayden noticed something as he looked in the mirror now-marks around his neck which looked like hands had been there. Had he...had his own hands around his neck when he was stuck in the nightmare, he'd woke up being able to barely breathe and the feeling of being choked was there. He was alone in his room, what else could explain it?

Hayden heard a door open as he looked over to see Jasmine there, "Hayden?...It's...three in the morning, what are you doing up?" she asked him while rubbing her eyes.

"It...got a little hot in my room so I came in here to cool off. Go on back to sleep, Jasmine..." Hayden told her lightly. She smiled and nodded as she went back into her room and closed the door while Hayden looked back into the mirror. So the reason he woke up feeling like he was choking was because subconsciously he'd started choking himself during the nightmare. Hayden sighed as he dried his face off then left the bathroom-returning to his room and laying down although, he never did end up falling back to sleep. It always happened this way after receiving the medals he did at the last award ceremony a month ago. He'd been home for three months now, the nightmares and flashbacks never seemed to stop. Of course it never failed that at least once a day or during the night he would re-see Anderson's death and as soon as he was alone-he would just hit his knees and cry.

Being he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, he just turned on his nightstand lamp-grabbed his notebook and pencil, beginning to write in his journal. Something he'd started a while back, writing down every nightmare or flashback he had since being taken out of active duty. Hayden hated how it felt, the constant pains in his chest, the headaches, the nightmares and flashbacks. He might be back home but in his mind he was still fighting a war with death and pain all around him. It was 4am when he stopped writing, then he just laid awake until 5am where he got up again and went for his run.

(Later That Day)

As Hayden had promised Avery when he got back from deployment and had more time, they would start planning their own wedding officially. Hayden didn't have to be at Fort Dreki right now, there was no dragon training or wrangling to be done. In fact, the Fort Dreki base in Berk was working on starting up a new program for Hayden to lead. Something where he would wrangle wild dragons, care for them, train people in the arts of bonding, training, and riding. It was supposed to be an all around school for lack of a better word and it would be built outside the base and Hayden would end up owning it but the military would pay for it and anything needed for the dragons. This place would be the main school, but others would be built on other islands and run by people that Hayden picked to do the job and if they needed help, they would call for him. It would be pretty sweet once it started: an all around care and training facility? What could be better, Hayden loved working with dragons.

Today, he was meeting his fiance, mother, sister, and friends in town because they'd be going over more wedding details. That date had been set for the May-which was five months away, when it would mark their five years of being together since they'd gotten together in May of 2018 when Hayden had come home after eighteen long months in Afghanistan the first time on the twenty-four hour pass. "Jasmine! Are you ready, we were supposed to be there like five minutes ago!" Hayden called to her.

"I'm coming right now, I couldn't find my shoe..." Jasmine mumbled as she came out of her room-hoping on one leg while getting the sneaker on. Hayden sighed and shook his head, he was pretty much her guardian even though she was over eighteen-but since she didn't want to go home, or hold an apartment herself, Hayden gave her the option to stay with him which worked out since Theo was living with his fiance and new daughter, Alyssa while Theo and Olivia were planning their wedding to take place in a month or so and of course Theo reminded Hayden that he was his best man still.

Hayden and Jasmine now mounted their dragons and took to the sky to meet with Avery and the others. A lot of the plans had been taken care of already, they were getting married in the park that way their dragons could be a part of the ceremony too. The cake had been chosen, music was in the works, Avery had picked her dress too. Most of what was left was center pieces, food, favors, table settings, colors, vows and ring exchange vows, seating charts, ceremony itself, Avery's dress fittings, Hayden's tux rental but Avery suggested him wearing his green and blacks-he was hesitant on this. He didn't want his medals on display, not when he felt like he didn't deserve them. There wasn't a whole lot left to do. The guest list was one of the first things finished so they could start sending out invites but it was going to be a small gathering of family and friends.

Their flight wasn't long, maybe fifteen minutes with their speed as they arrived at the location where the others were waiting. Hayden and Jasmine had their dragons land and they dismounted. "There you are," Avery hugged him lightly.

"Someone couldn't find her shoe," Hayden stated hugging her back.

"Well you're here now so lets get comfortable and get started." Valora chuckled slightly. They had chosen to meet in the park, the area where they'd be getting married. It was a peaceful little place with a stream and bridge-which is what they'd be getting married on. Well right at the base of it facing the tables and guests, Avery would be walking over it with her father guiding her. Today they were going to try and get as much planned as they could. After everyone sat down, Hayden's mother pulled out the notebook with a pen to write things down.

"Well I suppose we should start with confirming the wedding party," Camille looked to Avery and Hayden.

"My side is set. You, Camille as maid of honor. Then Jasmine, Heather, Rachel, and Olivia as bridesmaids. And my father is walking me down the the isle. That leaves you babe," Avery looked to her fiance now. Of course they'd have to start with something he hadn't even really thought about yet. Olivia bonded well into the group since she was considered one of the girls who had a soldier overseas in the military-when her and Theo started dating, Avery, Rachel, and Camille all got pretty close as friends. It was weird too: Avery was Hayden's fiance, Rachel was dating Ethan, Camille dating Dylan, and Olivia was engaged but soon to be married to Theo. Heather was with Felix, and Seth was getting closer to Jasmine and had already been warned by Hayden to watch himself or he'd knock him right out.

"Haven't really thought about it. I know the groomsmen but haven't chosen best man yet," Hayden replied calmly.

"Well you need one son, Why not pick Theodore or Seth?" his mother offered lightly. Because he hadn't already narrowed it down to one of the two.

"I know I need one, Mom. In case you forgot, I had my best man picked as soon as Avery and I got engaged..." Hayden reminded slowly as they all looked at him sadly now, they knew what he was talking about. That he'd picked Anderson first and right away without thinking about it. Hayden sighed as he pulled out his phone and called Theo, "Hey Theo, what are you doing right now?"

" _Relaxing at home with Alyssa since Liv is working til four. You home or at the park with the girls?"_ Theo asked.

"Park with the girls. Save me so I'm not the only male here," Hayden chuckled as Avery smacked his arm lightly.

" _I can be there in twenty minutes bro,"_ Theo chuckled slightly.

"Please do," Hayden told him, after a few more seconds-Hayden lowered his phone, "He's on his way. I'll ask him when he gets here, As for the rest it'll be Seth, TJ, Felix, Dylan, and Ethan as groomsmen." Hayden stated.

"Well now that's settled. Hayden have you decided if you're renting a tux or wearing your formals?" Avery asked him.

"Do you really want me to wear my formals that bad?" Hayden asked her, she nodded with a wide smile. "Then I'll wear my green and blacks for you." She kissed his cheek happily-he might of hated wearing them because of his medals being pinned there but if Avery wanted him to wear them for their wedding then he wouldn't deny her, how could he? He wanted to make this day perfect for her, even if it wasn't for himself because his mind was completely shattered beyond repair right now and probably would be for the rest of his life.

"Another thing off the list. See that's two already and we've only been here about ten minutes." Camille giggled slightly.

"You two chosen your special dances and song yet?" Rachel asked now.

"Traditional dances seem fine to me. I'll be dancing with Mom, Cami, and I guess my mother in law?" Hayden stated.

"I'll be dancing with my mom, dad, and your dad." Avery mentioned afterwards, "And we didn't pick songs yet, still filing through them all. Hayden has a vast collection." she chuckled.

"You know I like my music babe," Hayden shrugged to her.

"And you haven't picked your first dance song yet either right?" Jasmine asked next, Avery and Hayden shook their heads.

"We're working on it, we'll have it sorted out before the wedding." Avery said smiling lightly.

"Well let's move on to colors then, you chose the Viking theme-still strange but hey, it's your day so knock yourselves out." Valora smiled.

"Well Viking age had a lot of browns, reds, blacks, a little green too." Hayden pointed out.

"What if we did a combination of them all?" Camille offered now, "Hayden could probably sketch it out right now, he's always got his drawing stuff on him." she added afterwards. Hayden rolled his eyes as he reached over to Toothless's bag and pulled out his drawing pad, pencil, then a small pack of colored pencils. He flipped to a free page and started drawing right away.

"We doing square or circle tables?" Hayden asked.

"I think circle would be better, more elbow room. Your father and I have some folding ones put away in the shed, they can seat a comfortable ten people. And we have...how many people coming again?" Valora asked curiously.

"Well we've got my parents, you and Gerald-that's four. Samuel and]] Melody would make it six. The wedding party itself makes up ten people, Maria, Liam, Brenna, Hayden Fury, Lexi, Isabelle, Olivia, Alyssa...Um...who else?" Avery asked looking to Hayden now.

"Shaw, Palmer, Sanchez, Katie and her son, Max," They looked at him curiously, "Katie was Lennox's girlfriend, Max is his son-born after his death..." Hayden sighed, "Also invited Gobber, Matthews's sister and parents, then Tarelto's brother and mother. Oh, Ramirez, Amunsav, Summer and Samantha too. That's...thirty-four, plus you and me makes thirty-six." Hayden continued staring at his notebook still drawing out the tables with each one having a different set up of the colors in question.

"You and Avery will have your own table though, a small rectangle one. So for the remaining thirty-two, I think four tables should do it." Valora mentioned, after she did, Theo landed with Phoenix and Alyssa in his arms-who fast asleep.

"There ya are," Hayden smiled putting his stuff down and going over to greet his friend.

"Had to pack her bag, couldn't find the pacifier." Theo chuckled as his dragon relaxed in the grass while Theo got off.

"No worries bud, glad you made it. Gettin weird being the only guy among the girls," Hayden patted his back and led him over towards the blanket to sit down and relax.

"You know I got your back bro, we been in way too many situations where we've needed each other as back up." Theo chuckled as Hayden nodded while pulling the notebook back into his lap to keep drawing, "What ya working on?" he asked soon after.

"Color combinations for tables and décor..." Hayden mumbled.

"Greens, blacks, reds, browns, and silver? Viking colors?" Theo asked, Hayden nodded. "Why not do few shades of brown, silver, and red tangled streamers on the bridge and trees-then black table clothes with green napkins, then silver utensils, and folding chairs?" he offered, Hayden looked over at him with wide eyes.

"That's...fuckin brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of it myself, you just saved me an hour of drawing!" Hayden exclaimed.

"See, ya did need me after all." Theo smiled wide.

"Always gonna need ya. We been stuck together for six years man, but that's not why I asked ya to come," Hayden told him as Theo arched a brow at him curiously, "Will you be my best man when I get married?" Theo's eyes widened a bit but he smiled.

"I'd be honored, Lieutenant Colonel." Theo nodded.

"Alright, don't get all mushy on me now. And don't call me that, we ain't on base right now..." Hayden smiled back as the two fist-bumped then looked towards the rest again.

"So we've covered...wedding party, special dances with songs in the works, wedding party, and now colors and table settings. What's next?" Avery asked.

"By the way babe, forgot to tell you...I asked Brenna and Isabelle if they'd be flower girls and then asked Liam to be a ring bearer," Hayden said softly.

"Awe, what a neat idea..." Avery smiled nodding, "So next would be," she trailed off now looking around.

"Seating chart?" Jasmine offered now.

"Well I just assume keep all families or friends together. Hayden and I have our own table and each of the guest tables seat ten a piece. Thirty-four divided by four is eight and a half. That's how many we put at the tables, grouping family and friends together the best we can. Not gonna be easy with the uneveness." Avery mentioned. "Idea babe?"

"Table one can be my parents, your parents, Gobber, Camille, Jasmine-then my uncle and aunt. Table two can be Seth, Ethan, Dylan, Heather, Rachel, Felix, TJ, Ramirez, and Amunsav. Table three can be Sanchez, Shaw, Palmer, Theo, Olivia-Alyssa in their arms, Summer, Samantha, Lexi, and Isabelle. Table four will be made up of Maria with Hayden Fury in her arms, Brenna, Liam, Ray, Liz, Katie, Max, Tea, Dan, and Starr." Hayden remarked calmly.

"How did you do that in your head?" Valora blinked.

"You're talking to the guy who has led every mission for Strike One and Alpha Fire since first deployment by giving us our positions. Hayden can do anything in his head in seconds flat." Theo chuckled now.

"So true." Heather giggled. Hayden only shook his head as they moved onto the next topic which was vows and ring exchange-it was decided that they would use traditions vows for both because it was easier to do. Next they chose food which was the basics: bread, salad, crackers, cheese, fruits and vegetables for a starter-then for dinner it would be stuffed chicken breast with mashed potatoes and corn. Finally for dessert it was the obvious wedding cake then some little treats such as brownies, cookies, pastries. They stopped at some point for lunch, they were hungry and so were the dragons. After that, they managed to get a lot more done too as far as covering the ceremony itself of how it would go-after that they decided to call it a day because Rachel pointed out that Hayden looked exhausted, and he kept falling asleep against Toothless.

Everyone went back to their houses, Avery said she'd talk to him later because she was going out for dinner with her parents for her father's birthday. Hayden didn't mind, honestly he was tired but doubted he'd be able to sleep a wink with his nightmares acting up as much as they were. He knew he should be happy he was getting married in five months, he was happy but that didnt mean he wasn't still destroyed inside his mind: the one place his family and friends couldn't see and if they ever did, it would scare them to death. Even with all the things going on to keep him distracted such as his own wedding plans, Theo's wedding coming up just after the new year-it wasn't enough to keep him from remembering the horrors of war.


	64. Prisoner Of Mind

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

64; Prisoner Of Mind

Christmas had come and gone now, much better than the one the year before when Hayden had all of them in Iraq with him-that whole thing still had him on edge, it was a crazy day for him. The mission, finding out his family was there, then becoming a POW, saving his mom, getting back, getting shot and stabbed, then arguing with his father before having Anderson send them all home. This Christmas had been peaceful and calm, happy too. Although Hayden put on a brave front for it all, the Christmas before this one had been the last one he'd ever spent with Anderson: this was something he didn't have an easy time with. Hayden of course went over to see Maria and the kids, he couldn't not see them for their first Christmas without him. With that holiday now over, it was moving into January and Theo's wedding was tomorrow. Hayden was happy for him and that night Theo being forced to stay on Hayden's side of the duplex. The girls stayed on Olivia and Theo's side, everyone else would come tomorrow.

"I can't believe I've getting married tomorrow man..." Theo sighed out as he and Hayden with the other guys were relaxing in the living room with a beer in all their hands.

"Believe it bro," Ethan chuckled sipping from his beer.

"And shit, you're next, Hayden." Dylan added.

"I know, counting it down myself. Only four month left..." Hayden relax on the couch with his eyes closed and beer in his lap. Everyone was looking around the room, they could see Hayden had pictures up everywhere from family to friends. Ones with his family after his mother was returned home, some with Avery, the rest with army buds.

"You two have everything planned for yours?" Seth asked curiously.

"Just about, working on songs for dances and what not. Can't find something to use for me and her, nothing I've listened to or found fits," he replied calmly.

"Why don't you write her something, you were always good at that back in school. Coming up with lyrics and what not?" Felix offered.

"I suppose I could but then I'd have to sing it, make the music, record it..." Hayden listed off slowly.

"So what, she'd love it," Theo smiled, "Oh speaking of..."

"Oh no you don't, Theo...Ain't doing it, no way, no how." Hayden said quickly.

"PLEASE!?" Theo pleaded.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked now as none of them understood what's Hayden and Theo were talking about.

"Ugh, he wants me to sing his and Olivia's wedding song when they dance to it. I've told him no about a hundred times and the fucker doesn't give up..." Hayden sighed.

"Come on, Hayden!" Theo asked again.

"No. I hate singing in front of people and I have to be in mood to do it at all. I already have to give a speech and make sure nothing goes wrong tomorrow...Not adding singer to it too..." Hayden mumbled as he finished his beer and got up from the couch to toss the empty one.

"Fine...And don't you put nothing embarrassing in that speech, Haddock..." Theo warned him.

"Chill, already wrote it and it will be fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed...Try not to stay up late." Hayden said moving towards his room.

"Wait it's only like 11pm, why bed so early?" TJ asked.

"Because I've had four beers, and I'm tired. You aren't the ones who have to make sure an entire wedding runs smoothly tomorrow." Hayden said as he opened his door and then closed it once he was inside.

"Anyone else get the distinct feeling he's hiding somethin?" Theo asked curiously. They all put their hands up in response to the question as Theo frowned a bit, worried for his friend. They knew Hayden had to be hurting with Anderson gone, they knew he said he was handling it better than he thought but even this just seemed like too well.

(4:30am)

Hayden was tossing and turning in his bed, breathing heavily and with beads of sweat forming on his face. Another nightmare he was trapped inside of.

 _-Hayden's Nightmare-_

" _It's your fault Harry's wife and kids don't have him anymore. You got distracted for a split second on the battlefield, Hayden...Harry jumped in front of you so you wouldn't die, and you didn't pay attention again when the grenade was announced to be coming in...he died to save you. It's your fault...all your fault...Murderer." the voice said coldly as Hayden was on his knees crying and holding Anderson's body in his arms as the man slipped into death slowly with that calm smile on his face._

" _So long little brother..." then before Hayden was an explosion and Anderson was gone from his arms._

" _Anderson!" Hayden called out but no answer, "HARRY!" he began to run around in the darkness panting and crying._

" _Tell Maria I love her, and my kids too...take care of them for me," Harry's voice whispered around him._

" _No...don't leave me, please! Please! I can't lose...you too...come back...please come back, Harry...I can't do this by myself, I need you..." Hayden tripped while running as he just cried there, pleading for Anderson to return to him._

" _Why didn't you help me, Hayden?..." came another voice as Hayden looked around and saw Ritka trapped beneath the rubble again. "You could have called for back up, or stayed and kept firing with me..."_

" _I-I tried, you...told me to leave you behind! I didn't want to!" Hayden cried harder._

" _You didn't try, you just left me to die...you killed me, Murderer," Ritka said coldly. Looking around, Hayden saw all of his fallen friends around him, them staring down at him._

" _You could have gotten to me, I was only shot in the leg...you let the others stop you from saving me...you let me die there while you got away again. I died because you wouldn't save me...friend killer," Matthews remarked._

" _N-No that's not...true! I tried, I couldn't...get away from them. I wanted to get to you, Eli!" Hayden said reaching for him._

" _You weren't paying attention after the attack...I got shot saving you. I should of let you die and maybe my girl and son would have me right now...Thanks, 'friend' for leaving my family without me..." Lennox scoffed coldly._

" _Please...that isn't...what happened! You pushed me...out of the way after you...told me to look out, I wouldn't of taken the bullet if you hadn't pushed me!...I didn't...even know you had a girlfriend or child on the way, I tried to save you, Theo and I both did..." Hayden sobbed hard._

" _You let me die too...you were right there, you could of gotten the gun away if you hadn't frozen in fear...I heard you call to me, I didn't care...I killed myself...because of you, Hayden...you let all my friends die, and I wanted to die too...You're no hero, you're a coward...you get to live when we had to die? How's that fair, come on Hayden...join us...die with us, and we can all hang out...like old times..." Tarelto told him._

" _Yeah, come on little brother...it's so much better when you have nothing to worry about anymore...join us, die like the rest of us," Hayden heard Anderson tell him, Hayden felt the area around him getting hotter, like he was burning alive and suffocating. He gripped his throat unable to breathe, sweating and panting while he saw his friends raise their guns to him as he just cried and waited for death as he heard all the guns be prepared to fire._

" _I'm...sorry. Kill me...like I killed all of you, I don't...deserve to live," Hayden choked out closing his eyes._

" _HAYDEN!" The sound of gunfire and there was nothing anymore._

 _-Ends Hayden's Nightmare-_

"HAYDEN!" he heard shouted at him as his eyes snapped open narrowing instantly, he sat up quickly-pulling his hand gun from under his pillow and pulled back the chamber to load it-he aimed it directly in front of him while breathing heavily. Theo moved the others back quickly.

"WOAH! For fucks sake, Hayden it's us!" Theo said as he backed up last, they could see that he looked like he had no idea where he was, "Hey, come on. Snap out of it, Haddock," Theo snapped his fingers in front of him a few times to get him to focus as Hayden shook his head a few times and blinked seeing them all there-not just the guys either, the girls too. All of them looking at him with fear and worry, now his eyes fell on his gun and his eyes widened-realizing who he had his gun pointed at, Theo now carefully put a hand out and lowered the gun down, holding the barrel, "It's okay...just give me...the gun, it's alright." Theo said slowly, Hayden let it go as Theo handed it to Dylan who put it on the top of the dresser, "You alright man?"

"I"m fine, why the hell are all of you in my room..." Hayden retorted to them.

"We heard you yell out for Anderson, came in and saw you thrashing around...We couldn't snap you out of, the girls got worried when they heard you yell so they came over too," Theo told him calmly.

"Why the hell did you pull your gun? Why the fuck do you sleep with it under your pillow, is it fucking loaded? Thor almighty, Hayden" Ethan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry okay, you scared the hell out of me." Hayden stated as he turned on his nightstand lamp and getting out of bed, "And do you Theo, remember that time when we all had to camp out in one of the buildings for the night after we'd cleared it. It was like...five months into the first tour. When we woke up up we were surrounded by five enemies-but Anderson pulled his gun from under his pillow and got us out safely..." Theo nodded to him, "Comes from that...he always told me to sleep ready for anything. It's just force of habit, can ya blame a guy for waking up in the middle of the night, in the dark with a bunch of people around him?"

"Eh, won't knock it...I sleep with my knife in the nightstand drawer but still...scared the shit out of me. You sure you're okay? Looked like a pretty intense nightmare..." Theo asked him, "I mean we all get them but...you looked...trapped in yours,"

"I'm good, really..." Hayden said as he took the gun off the dresser, let the clip fall into his hand, pressed the trigger so it wouldn't be loaded to fire and reset it before slipping the clip back in, then flipping the safety back on and putting it back under his pillow and then looked at the clock, "It's like 5am..." he mumbled.

"Yeah, we been in here for about fifteen minutes trying to wake you up," Jasmine told him, he sighed as he grabbed his jogging gear from the top drawer, then pulled his sneakers off the rack.

"Well I'm up now..." Hayden said moving past them into the bathroom to change, then came out dressed in his gray sweatsuit.

"Why don't I change too, I'll come with you..." Theo offered him.

"Nonsense...it's your wedding day, not gonna drag you out to go running with me. Seriously, I'm good...I'll be back in an hour." Hayden got his phone and headphones before getting his keys then heading out the door in a jog down the street as he left them all there in shock and worry.

"Does...anyone want to talk about the fact that Hayden just pulled a gun on us for waking him up?..." Seth asked.

"He didn't mean to, Seth. Its the war mindset, we've been in situations where we've woken up up by ambush or attack-it's the reaction to defend yourself. To be fair, we should of turned the light on instead of using the hall light. He did mention he didn't know it was us right away..." Theo explained calmly.

"But he keeps it under his pillow, with a full clip. He had the safety off before he even pulled it out..." Rachel pointed out.

"Should he...talk to someone about these nightmares, I mean he's had them with me before...right after Daryl died. He didn't pull a gun but...I don't know, seems like there's more to it than a trigger..." Avery stated softly.

"Don't you worry about, Hayden, Avery. He's okay, if he says he's alright then he is. We've only been home three to four months now, and we all served four tours..." Theo sighed, "also lets not forget that he did lose Anderson, and that's probably still hitting him hard-he's mourning, on top of trying to readjust to civilian life, planning yours and his wedding, helping me with mine: he's just got a lot going on. He'll be fine, let him go for his run. That usually takes some of the stress off him."

"If you say so..." Avery stated as she looked at the bed where Hayden had once been laying in, where she watched him thrashing around.

(Twenty Minutes Later-With Hayden)

He had only run about a mile before reaching the lake on the complex grounds, it was a military housing base with anything from houses to little apartments. He wasn't the only one who came out running every morning, a lot of Alpha Fire housed at this place. Officially it was called Soldiers Paradise, a place for soldiers to live, relax, have counseling and more. It was pretty much a retirement home only they didn't have to just lay around all day with people to take care of them. It was for veterans, dragons, soldiers who didn't want to live at Fort Dreki on base or at home, soldiers who had families and wanted to stay together. It was actually a beautiful place to live, complete with training grounds, pools, and small park.

 _'Stupid idiot...You pulled a gun on your friends, and fiance because you got lost in a nightmare and forgot where you were...Damn it, Anderson...Why'd you have to go and die on me...I really need you right now man...'_ Hayden thought as he stared up at the sky sadly as a cool January breeze blew by him. Hayden took a few minutes to get himself together before starting to jog again, he needed to clear his head: that nightmare was just a little to much for him.

(5pm)

Hayden returned to his apartment around 6am, showered off from the run then assured everyone again that he was fine before wedding preparations began. The wedding would be starting at 5:15pm, all day since 9am they went to the hall where it was being held and set up. Hayden made absolute sure that nothing went wrong from set up to seating people according to how Theo and Olivia planned it. The ceremony went through without a problem at all, it was beautiful actually. After the couple had their first dance, it was time for Hayden to give his speech just after dinner had started so he grabbed the microphone and tapped it a few times to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Settle down people, I got a few things I wanna say about this guy right here," Hayden smiled motioning to Theo as the room quieted down.

"Swear to God, Haddock..." Theo warned.

"Calm down, the speech is clean. Avery will confirm that for you now hush up or I'll make ya do PT on your wedding day," Hayden chuckled.

"Shutting up sir," Theo saluted slightly.

"Good now," Hayden took a breath, "I'm gonna tell you all a little story of how I met Mr. Theodore Holgerson...It was about six years ago when I'd just been picked up from my house on the Basic Training transport bus to Fort Dreki. I slept the entire hour ride but was woken up by this guy right here telling me we'd arrived. He introduced himself as Theodore Holgerson, Theo for short. I introduced myself as Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock and not to ask about the middle name," he smiled as the room laughed a little. "Now, the first few hours of getting registered, all our bags, clothes, and shit...sucked! We couldn't talk, laugh, move, anything or we'd get screamed at. I remember I got yelled at once for cracking my neck because it was stiff and I wanted to punch the guy right in the face but Theo smacked me and said 'Don't do it man...' so I taught myself pretty quick to shut up and do as I was told. After meeting our Drill Sergeant-who is sitting over there at table eight, we were told to pick our bunk buddy and unpack, we had ten minutes to make it perfect. Theo asked me right away if I wanted wanted to bunk with him. I was never more grateful to of made a friend on the bus."

"What happened after that?" Dylan asked.

"Well Theo and I got done first, and stood ready as our Drill Sergeant told everyone to line up and he checked over everything. Now, I happened to notice that my blanket had been moved out of position but I didn't notice it, until it was too late. I got screamed at by the Drill Sergeant, for having a messy bed and I remember telling myself how badly I wanted to punch him in the face. He forced me to do twenty-five push-ups, then told me not to let it happen again. He walked down the line more to check the others and this asshole right here," Hayden motioned to Theo who chuckled, "only looked over at me and said he was sorry for messing up my blanket by accident. Definitely good times in the barracks, never a dull moment with us." Hayden shook his head laughing slightly.

"I've known this guy for six years now and I hope I get to know him until the day I die. He's a great friend, one of my best friends actually-consider the man my brother. He's always had my back, willing to cover me, help me out. I'm damn blessed to have this guy in my life. I remember the second time in Iraq when we'd been deployed, this guy saved my life because he knew something was wrong. We'd gotten ambushed and I had them run to safety, I got tackled down and choked out by an enemy. Theo here asked if I needed help and when I didn't answer because I was about to die...he rushed in to save me," Hayden smiled.

"Hey, come on now. You've saved me way more than I've saved you man." Theo said as Hayden and him fist-bumped. "And to be fair, I didn't know there was an enemy in there...I thought you fell into an asthma attack from the smoke,"

"I was pretty damn close to it, Theo," Hayden smiled wider, "All that aside, I remember the day he told me he met Olivia and Gods I kept wanted to smack him just to shut him up so I could sleep but I was happy for him. Felt good to see my friends be happy, even if our lives were utter hell sometimes. Now, I never knew how serious they were. I myself tried to hold a relationship while on base or deployed and it was hard. But the second tour in Iraq, I was on leave while they were on a mission. When Theo couldn't get through to the base, he radioed me while I was here in Berk for help. I got through to the base and sent them an extraction. But when I got on the radio with him, he told me he'd been hurt badly so while waiting for extraction-I talked to him the whole time and that's when he told me that not only was he no longer a virgin, but also having a baby and getting married. Talk about news over a radio right?"

"Couldn't not tell ya, you were the first person I told, Hiccup." Theo grinned.

"Hate that nickname, only like three people can call me that...be lucky you're one of them, anyway...after tellin me that, he asked me to be his best man when he got married so that's why I'm up here now. Theo is a wonderful friend, soldier, brother, father, and now a husband. He's got a big heart and a terrible sense of humor,"

"HEY!" Theo argued.

"You know it's true," Hayden grinned back now, Theo was about to protest when he just shrugged and nodded. "To you, Theo and Olivia, enjoy each other, enjoy your family, and enjoy life to the fullest. Congratulations to both of you. I wish you all the best in the journey you've started today and I pray you have many more years filled with days like this of happiness." he said softer.

"Thank you, Hayden..." Olivia smiled with a nod.

"My esteemed pleasure," Hayden offered a slight bow of his head before putting the mic down while Theo hugged him, and Hayden hugged him back. Hayden hadn't meant to talk about some of their missions, it wasn't easy for him but he wanted to express what Theo meant to him-not just as a soldier but a friend and brother too. Hayden knew the nightmares would haunt him tonight, but he'd suffer it. They were getting worse, he was seeing things differently than how it had really been. It was his mind trapping him, breaking him down further and further as the time passed. Hayden knew he was still at war in his head and now he was a prisoner of that war, a prisoner to his own mind.


	65. After Party

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

65; After Party

Hayden was pretty impressed with himself for giving the speech he did but that wasn't all he had planned tonight, he promised Theo the speech would be clean, he never said the videos would be. That's right, Hayden spoke to the original Strike One families to get access to his former friend's videos of their times in Afghanistan and Iraq the first time in order to show that they all knew how to have a good time when they weren't fighting. Hayden had been working on it for a week and now that he'd given the _nice_ speech, it was time to show Theo and everyone there why they were the best of friends and Strike One was an elite group of soldiers and friends. Hayden broke from the hug as he grinned now. "Well now, I think it's time for a little trip down memory lane my friend," Theo's eyes widened now.

"You swore the speech was clean!" Theo exclaimed.

"And I never break a promise, however..." Hayden smirked as Theo gulped, "I never said the video was,"

"You didn't..." Theo started, Hayden looked to Dylan and Ethan rolled in a big TV from the closet as Hayden pulled a DVD from his suit jacket, "You did-you dirty mother fucker..." Theo mumbled.

"Yes I did...I got all the times from the first two tours on DVD when we were chilling in the barracks," Hayden told him as he held Theo back while Dylan popped it in as it started. Hayden got Theo a beer, himself one two as they sat down next to one another while the DVD began. "Fair warning, this is ALL us screwin around on off time between BCT, Afghanistan, and Iraq the first time."

It began with a camera rolling on the bus from behind Hayden's seat, a few watching could see his auburn hair before it had been shaved. They saw Theo move near Hayden now: Hayden woke up to someone shaking him, and he groggily opened his eyes to see a young man about his age sitting beside him with a smile. _**"Hey, we're about to arrive at the camp. Thought I'd wake you." Theo offered.**_

 _ **"Thanks..." Hayden replied sitting up and cracking his neck then rubbing his eyes, once opened he saw a hand out to him.**_

 _ **"Theodore Holgerson. Theo for short," he introduced himself. Hayden shook his hand.**_

 _ **"Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock, and for the love of Odin-don't ask about the middle name..." Hayden smiled back at him. The bus jolted to a halt and the engine turned off then everyone on the bus got up and prepared to get off...but a man in uniform got on first.**_

 _ **"Alright, you maggots! You are to file off this bus, grab your bag and report to the main building directly ahead of you. There is to be no talking! Now move out! Hustle, Hustle, Hustle!" the man ordered as he stepped back and sure enough they all filed off, grabbed their bags and hustled as fast as they could to the main building.**_

A few people laughed, Hayden wasn't joking when he said it was tough and started as soon as they arrived. The shot changed to them getting to the barrack, a phone clearly set up at the edge of someone's bed showed the shots of Hayden getting scolded by the Drill Sergeant: _**The DS stopped right in front of Hayden and took a deep breath, "What is your name, maggot!?"**_

 _ **"Hayden Haddock, Drill Sergeant." he had replied respectfully.**_

 _ **"I don't like my barracks out of place and your blanket is out of place! Do you like mess maggot!?" he screamed as they saw Hayden clench his fist tightly as if to punch DS Ramirez but he held back firmly.**_

 _ **"No, Drill Sergeant!" Hayden yelled back.**_

 _ **"Drop and give me twenty-five, Haddock!" He yelled again as Hayden got down and forced himself to do the push ups. When he had finished, he stood back in position.**_

 _ **"It won't happen again, Drill Sergeant!" Hayden stated firmly. The DS eyed him again then backed up.**_

 _ **"It best not." DS Ramirez huffed and walked away to keep inspecting. Theo glanced Hayden's way and apologized for moving the blanket by accident by saying 'I am so sorry...', Hayden shrugged it off as both cringed when another soldier got yelled at for having their shirt un-tucked.**_

"Man I'm glad you weren't that much of a jerk to us..." Ethan remarked. The next few scenes were all pranks, a few Hayden and Oivind played on Theo by making him freak out thinking it was a war drill. And of course the good old fashioned ones where there was shaving cream in the palm-only for Theo to smack himself in the face with it while Hayden and the rest of the barrack just laughed their asses off: _**"You assholes are all gonna get it!"**_ _ **Theo had yelled at them.**_

" _ **Oh relax, Holgerson, it's just a little fun..."**_ _ **Oivind had chuckled at him, soon Theo just started laughing too as Hayden handed him a towel to wipe it off with.**_

The next scenes moved to them being in Afghanistan when they met Ritka, Lennox, and Tarelto. Everyone saw how close the boys were on tour, the last one where they were actually all together. Theo actually began to cry a little seeing them all, Hayden fought back his tears, these videos had all been shot by Anderson when he laughed it up watching the boys wrestle around and play pranks on one another. Hayden handed Theo a tissue and rubbed his back, "I miss 'em too bro..." Hayden said to him. The best thing they got to see is when Theo got Hayden back with the shaving cream: it happened when Hayden was exhausted and had crashed on his bed: _**"WAKE UP, SERGEANT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Theo yelled, as Hayden smacked himself right in the face while the guys were hooting and hollering that they'd gotten Hayden back finally.**_

" _ **Oh you fuckers are so dead!" Hayden growled as he jumped off the bad and tackled Theo down, then went for the others while Anderson just giggled like a fool still recording until Hayden turned his attention on him too.**_

" _ **N-now Haddock...let's calm down-it was just a joke..." Anderson pleaded backing up.**_

" _ **Run..." Hayden warned, Anderson yelled in fear-tossing the phone to someone else and ran for it as Hayden went after him, caught him and tied him up with Ritka, Lennox, Matthews, Tarelto, and Theo. Hayden tied them in a circle with rope and smirked a little. "You're right, you are under attack-so how you gonna get free with no weapons and no back up and a very hostile soldier who has grenades, guns, knives, and a dragon?" he asked them.**_

" _ **Pray for mercy from our Sergeant?" Matthews asked.**_

" _ **Nope you're gonna sit there because you just became my hostages. Unless...someone wants to give up whose idea it was?" Hayden asked.**_

" _ **It was Ritka!" the group yelled as Ritka paled-gulping.**_

" _ **Really, you guys gave him up-just like that? Shit, I'd hate being a hostage with you jerks...you'd get my ass killed." Hayden remarked.**_

Hayden and Theo couldn't help but laugh together, definitely good times. The video went a good twenty minutes, showing the last scenes before Ritka's death occurred in Iraq, another time where they all just laughed it up telling jokes or messing around. There was even a scene where Theo had fallen asleep with Matthew leaning on him. The boys carefully carried them back to the barracks and laid them down, then woke them up in the worst way by using an app to give off gunfire. Matthews screamed like a girl and held onto Theo-then both of them screamed and pushed away from one another. The final thing to show was a small slide show of pictures from Basic with just Theo, Oivind, and Hayden-next was Iraq pictures of just the six guys, then it moved to all the ones in Afghanistan of all of them getting their picture taken after a mission, even Anderson was in that one. It was the last picture on the slide: all of them groups together, kneeling in full gear with their full gear with their guns leaning on their shoulders-all smiling. It cut to one more video piece: _**"Take a knee boys, you've earned this break for sure. The elite unit of the Winged Defenders Company! You boys are undefeated so you're all going on two week leave!" said Major White from behind the camera. The guys just cheered, ten long months and they finally got leave.**_

" _ **Hey, before we leave...just wanna say that you guys are friggen awesome and I love you all. Best friends I've ever had," Theo said to them.**_

" _ **Same goes for me," Matthews nodded.**_

" _ **Ain't nothing gonna take us down," Tarelto added nodding in agreement.**_

" _ **Defenders of the Archipelago," Lennox grinned beginning their standard words of wisdom motto now.**_

" _ **With our guns at the ready..." the others began as well.**_

" _ **We'll protect what we love together and remain brothers forever!" they all said together with their fists in the air.**_

" _ **Love you all to. Now lets get home so we can come back and win this shit together. One three guys," Hayden commanded as they all put their hands in. "One. Two. Three..."**_

" _ **STRIKE ONE!" they all cheered together and hugged tightly.**_

The DVD froze on that shot of all of them smiling and hugged, everyone could see how much they meant to one another. Theo was actually crying as Hayden hugged him. "They will always be a part of us, Theo...This is my gift to you, memory lane of the original Strike One. Don't worry, I got a copy back home too." Hayden told him.

"You dick...you're the best bro, thank you." Theo said as he wiped his eyes. "Alright, time to liven this party up!" Theo called out. The lights came on and sure enough with the music going, they were partying. It was only around 6:45pm and when parents with children had left the boys just grinned while Hayden pulled out it laptop, opened iTunes and got the secret playlist up that Theo and him created which was filled with songs not suitable for children. Hayden grabbed the mic as he tapped it again.

"Alright assholes, this wedding just went from family friendly to adults only. You don't like it, you got about ten seconds to clear out. We gonna show you how we party military style. Strike One, fall in-cept you, Jasmine and Heather, just the boys!" Hayden called out. Ethan, Dylan, Theo, and Hayden got lined up on the dance floor as they huddled then broke off all heading to the bathrooms, about five minutes later they all came out dressed in their BDU's and line up as Hayden got them all a beer first then stood the center.

"Oh Gods what are they doing?" Avery face-palmed slightly with a sigh.

"Let them be, it's been a while since they could just let loose and have some fun." Olivia giggled as Avery nodded and they just watched as the music began, they heard the music that started they just watched the boys instantly move in sync to the dance-go figure it was the Cotton Eyed Joe, and they did it with the beers in their hands too without spilling a drop. The guests clapped along watching the boys dance, it was pretty interesting and they were pretty good too. After doing that they moved in doing the Cupid Shuffle, Electric Slide, and the Cha-Cha Slide.

"Never thought they'd be so good at it." Rachel laughed with Avery.

"Right? Woo! Come on boys, show us some more!" Heather cheered.

"You want more eh? Should we give them a show?" Hayden asked the three beside him.

"Let's do it!" They cheered.

"Alright ladies, you want more? I don't think you do! Let's hear it!" Hayden called out to them. They cheered louder, practically screamed out having all moved towards the front row. "That's more like it," Hayden chuckled as he switched the song. "Let's hit boys, grab your girls." Hayden told them, they nodded as they went over to their girls: Avery, Olivia, Camille, and Rachel as they pulled them up then dragged over their chairs and set them up backs to back and then let the girls sit down.

The music changed to "If You Want It To Be Good Girl(Get Yourself A Bad Boy)" by the Backstreet boys and the boys did a lot more than dance with moves they didn't think their men could do-they sang too, switching off on who sang which parts while pretty much acting like strippers. At some point they they'd removed their coats and undershirts leaving them shirtless. The girls were completely beside themselves at the scene-who knew right? Avery was incredibly surprised, Hayden definitely knew how to rock his hips without moving his upper half at all. Needless to say that Avery was very turned on by Hayden's entire display of dancing for her. At the end after about five minutes, the guys carefully sat on their girl's laps-stradding them and kissing them before backing up and high-fiving one another.

Hayden pulled his shirt back on like the others had as they stood with their arms crossed over their chests while the room was cheering loudly-except the men who had no idea what to make of what they just saw. "What the hell babe...no idea you could move like that..." Avery giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck-his hands on her waist as the music turned a little lighter for slow dancing now.

"I'm just full of surprises, Mi'lady..." Hayden chuckled as he kissed her lightly was moving with her on the dance floor.

"So...can I spend the night at your place?" Avery asked lightly, Hayden nodded to her. "Will you put the gun on the nightstand or something because I don't know about sleeping with it under the pillow..." she inquired softly.

"I'll put it away," he replied to her softly, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him again as they continued to dance together: it was fun to think that in four months they'd be doing this with him in full dress and Avery in a white dress herself for their wedding. Hayden noticed Theo sneaking towards his laptop and glared, "Touch that computer and I'll kick your ass wedding day or not..." he warned slowly.

"Oh come on, I just want to change the song since you're dancing..." Theo mumbled.

"One song change..." Hayden sighed turning his attention back to his fiance. Theo beamed and changed the song, as it began Hayden almost slapped Theo for it.

"Never heard that one before...is it new?" Avery asked curiously.

"Yep. Hayden wrote it after you guys broke up because he was absolutely miserable the entire two months," Ethan chuckled.

"I'm gonna kick all your asses tonight, I swear to the Gods..." Hayden warned them.

"It doesn't have lyrics..." Olivia pointed out now.

"You'd have to have Hayden sing it," Theo stuck his tongue out.

"Would you?" Avery asked looking Hayden softly now, he sighed, how could he tell her no?

"Fine," he sighed heavily as Avery went to sit down back at the table as Hayden grabbed the microphone and close his eyes as Theo restarted it and then they moved off to the side, _"It's not that I can't live without you, it's just that I don't even want to try. Every night I dream about you, ever since the day we said goodbye...If I wasn't such a fool-right now I'd be holding you. There's nothin' that I wouldn't do...Baby if I only knew!"_ Hayden began calmly as he kept his eyes on Avery.

" _The words to say. The road to take. To find a way back to your heart. What can I do, to get to you-and find a way back to your heart,"_ Hayden saw her smile lightly at him.

" _I don't know how it got so crazy-but I'll do anything to set things right. 'Cause your love is so amazing! Baby you're the best thing in my life. Let me prove my love is real-and made you feel the way I feel. I promise I would give the world, if only you would tell me girl!"_ Hayden's voice was amazing to her and Gods if she didn't think he was incredible before, she loved him with her everything and would never let him go. Avery honestly had no idea that Hayden suffered without her as much as she did without him when they'd broken up during his second tour in Afghanistan. Heather reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue for Avery since she was beginning to cry.

" _The words to say. The road to take. To find a way back to your heart. What can I do, to get to you-and find a way back to your heart,"_ Hayden now moved closer to her as he pulled her up to him by her hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist as she had her arms on his shoulders while staring into his eyes with a light smile as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music playing.

" _Give me one more chance, to give my love to you. 'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do...Tell me,"_ his tone became softer but still able to be heard, _"The words to say. The road to take. To find a way back to your heart. What can I do, to get to you-and find a way back to your heart!"_ Hayden held that note longer as Avery just smiled wide.

" _I turn back time, to make you mine-and find a way back to your heart! I beg and plead-fall to my knees, to find a way back to your heart! The words to say. The road to take. To find a way back to your heart. What can I do, to get to you-and find a way back to your heart...Back to your heart,"_ He finished softly lowering the mic as he leaned in and kissed her deeply as the room clapped for the performance.

The kiss broke as the two stared at one another-both smiling. "I love you, Hayden," she said softly.

"I love you more, Avery," Hayden replied as he put the mic down and lead her off the dance floor so they could sit down. Most of the rest of the night was everyone dancing between fast and slow songs, then cake was done as people began to leave around 9pm or so. Theo and Olivia were getting ready to leave too-in order to enjoy their weekend together and Olivia's parents were going to be watching Alyssa for them. Theo approached Hayden now with a smile.

"Hayden..." Theo said putting his hand out for a shake, "Thanks for everything today, and tonight. Seriously...this wedding was amazing thanks to you. You're my best friend and I love ya to death bro," he said softly. Hayden rolled his eyes as he took Theo's hand and pulled him in for a hug as the two patted one anothers backs.

"Yeah yeah, don't get all mushy on me now. Go enjoy the weekend with your wife, see ya on Monday." Hayden told him as the two separated from their hug and both smiled, "You're my best friend too bro...glad I still have you," he said quietly. Theo nodded as he led his wife out and they were gone. Hayden looked at Avery now, "Ready?" he asked her.

"I am." Avery said in response. Camille smiled as she put her hands on Jasmine's shoulders.

"Why don't you sleep over at mine and Avery's place, I don't think you're going to want to be home tonight." Camille told her, she nodded to Camille. Hayden led Avery out as they got on Toothless and took off for the Hayden's apartment. Upon arriving-Toothless went right to his stable to lay down and go to sleep as Hayden unlocked the door and walked inside after she had.

"So, you really wrote that song when we were broken up, did you?" she asked as he tossed his keys, wallet, and phone on the living room table.

"Yeah, I hated doing it babe but I just felt like you deserved more." Hayden admitted.

"You, Hayden Haddock, are more than enough." Avery said sitting beside him now and leaning her head on his shoulder, Hayden turned his head, lifted her chin and kissed her deeply-she melted right into it as it got deeper, without warning Hayden picked her up and carried down down the hall to his room. Hayden broke the kiss after setting her down on his bed while he reached under the pillow and put the gun in a box at the top of his closet after taking the clip out just so it didn't accidentally go off. Hayden took off his tags and hung them off the switch on the bedside lamp before taking off his boots, shirt, and pants-leaving him in just his boxers as Avery went to reach for the zipper on her dress but Hayden stopped her as he smiled.

"Let me," he said as she blushed a little and nodded as she turned-moving her hair so he could pull the zipper down and the dress fell loose and off her shoulders. When it was out of the way, Hayden climbed over her as the passionate kisses instantly resumed. It didn't matter that the wedding was over now, Hayden and Avery were going to have their own little after party together-thank Thor it was just them in the apartment tonight thanks to Camille figuring out what was going to happen and had Jasmine stay with her for the night. Everyone knows where hot and fiery kisses go when you're incredibly turned on. They were gonna party all night-a party for two, just them.


	66. Just In Time

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

66; Just In Time

Hayden and Avery had the best night after Theo's wedding, they made love for close to three hours-and completely sober, well, Hayden might have been a little tipsy but nevertheless he was completely aware of what he was doing and they used protection on top of it. Hayden's nightmares were never bad with her in his arms-one of the reasons he didn't mind her staying overnight. Now it was only two months until their wedding, Hayden had been home six months officially now from war but it wasn't getting any easier to cope with-if anything at all, it was getting much harder and worse to handle the constant flashbacks and nightmares the plagued his mind every single night. Hayden still woke up breathing heavily, and in cold sweats having no idea how he got marks on his body but realized that subconsciously did it to himself while reliving what actually happened in the nightmare-but he never told anyone what was going on.

Hayden's friends, fiance, and family knew something was wrong, Hayden was getting quieter and distant. Hayden would still hangout with them, laugh, make is seem like he was having a good time but truthfully he was just miserable and suffering with the thoughts in his mind. Theo and Avery were first to noticed that in any wedding planning to Avery and Hayden's wedding in two months that Hayden kept spacing off and getting incredibly distracted: he would just say he was tired and laugh it off that he was totally fine but they knew better. They knew something had been wrong since the morning of Theo's wedding when Hayden pulled a gun on them and didn't know where he was upon waking up. That actually scared Avery to death to know Hayden slept with a gun under his pillow and had the safety off, and the gun loaded in under five seconds.

Everything for Hayden and Avery's wedding was just about ready, they had their marriage license-it just had to be filled out and signed by the minister and witnesses after the wedding took place. Everything had been paid for, it was all set, they just had to do final fittings for Avery's dress and wait for May to come. More on Hayden's new job, it was in the works finally and he was overseeing everything pertaining to the Berk one. Building plans, stables, housing, feeding areas, and more. He was told to draw it out and build it to his vision since he'd be running it. Hopefully it would be ready in about six months or so, then once that blue-print had been drawn out, it was sent to the other islands so they could start building theirs while Hayden interviewed the people for the job of lead trainer on that island since Hayden clearly couldn't be in two places at once. Working for him would be Jasmine, Ethan, Heather, Dylan, Camille, Theo, and Avery. He'd have others two but these people were his trainers, people he'd personally trained himself.

Hayden was officially twenty-three now, he actually enjoyed being able to celebrate his birthday with his twin sister, family, and friends. Today he and his friends were all getting together for lunch after a rousing game of laser tag. It seemed fun-if not for the fact it was played in a dark room that was set up like a battle field with places to hide behind, crouch, shoot, things could fall on them, and the the best part: the suits they wore would light up in the place they'd been hit or if someone ran by a bomb area, their suit would light up orange, yellow, and red to illustrate being blown up-as well they'd get a little palm-pilot to hold to know if their teammates were wounded or killed. Hayden wasn't fond of this idea given he'd seen all of that first hand in war-why would his friends think this it'd be fun to do this kind of thing. Ethan, Dylan, and Theo didn't mind it so Hayden agreed to take part so they wouldn't think something was wrong.

Hayden stood in front of the laser tag building with the others, Avery was holding his hand as his eyes remained focused on the sign on the front of the building: **The War Zone**. He really wasn't looking forward to this. "Come on babe, it'll be so much fun," Avery giggled pulling him along, Hayden faked the smile as he walked alongside her while they entered the building and went to the main desk to sign up.

"Welcome to War Zone. Laser tag central, going a few rounds are ya?" said the clerk with a smile. Hayden and the others nodded, "Alright, this is how it works: you pay for your time inside. $10 for one round-fifteen minutes, $20 for two-thirty minutes, or $40 for a full hour. Price covers your suit rentals, palm-pilot trackers, and guns. When ya get inside, you'll hear a bomb go off, that's the signal to start-inside when you are shot, your suit will glow dark red-like blood. If you get trapped under something-you glow blue. Step in a bomb area-your suit will take on the colors of fire. In this game, if you are hit more than two times-you die until the next round. Round ends with all players from the enemy side are taken down."

"Sounds fun," Seth grinned.

"Good then! So what will it be boys and girls?" the clerk smiled wide.

"Let's go two rounds, don't wanna miss lunch at the mall," Olivia offered softly.

"I'm down for it." the other agreed. They all paid the twenty dollars for thirty minutes, then were taken to the side room to get the suits on-of course they had to be army design. They were all given a handgun, and an M16. Oh he already hated this.

"So what will be your teams?" the man asked now as he was getting ready to program the trackers for them.

"Couples Vs Couples split up into two teams?" Theo offered.

"Works for me. Hayden, Avery, Theo, Olivia, Jasmine, Dylan, and Camille-you guys can be one team, and we'll make up the rest of the other team." Seth suggested. The clerk now programmed the palm-pilots buy scanning their fingerprints. This would allow the suit to send the signals to the palm-pilots if anyone got hurt or killed.

"Your suits have radios linked to your team, you start in five minutes so find your spots to hide and when you hear the bomb, it begins." the clerk reminded as he headed out. When the doors opened, the two teams broke off and got into positions to start with-one minute in the dark and Hayden was taken back to war when they did missions on the dark.

 _'It's good, Hayden...just a game-that's all it is...'_ Hayden told himself-four minutes passed and the bomb was heard. The first round was interesting: only two people on his team got hit but didn't die-Olivia and Avery, Hayden didn't have a fond memory of when she'd been stabbed in Afghanistan when she got shot during the round. They took out the other team pretty easily after only ten minutes of running around and shooting. Most of those shots were made my Jasmine, Hayden, and Theo. **"Second round starting in two minutes!"** came the announcers voice, their suits reset and they broke off again.

Another bomb sounded as Hayden got into position behind a wall, Theo covering him while Avery was between them. _"Enemies spotted, Lieutenant Colonel-three of them behind the wall to your nearest left,"_ came Dylan's voice to the radio piece on Hayden.

"Got it, how you wanna play this?" Theo looked at Hayden now.

"Take 'em out," Hayden ordered, Theo nodded but before Hayden could react he heard a bomb go off as his palm-pilot lit up, flashing that Dylan was hit in the leg, then fell into a bomb area-his scanner showed him as dead. Hayden looked to where Dylan had been, seeing him just laying there motionless-acting as dead with his suit still flashing orange, yellow, and red, imitating fire.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Hayden watched in horror as Eli yelled out in pain having been shot in the leg-Hayden went to get him but he was held back when the word, "RPG," was shouted by someone else. Hayden only saw Eli look in terror and sadness as the RPG landed close to him and then was caught in the blast. Hayden's eyes only widened-tears brimming them as he knew Eli was gone._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hayden panted a few times to shake the flashback-it was...just a game. He had to remember that! Hayden calmed himself down as he saw Rachel sneaking around with Ethan, Hayden lifted his M16 and shot Rachel in the left side near her heart, then closer to the neck. He knew she'd died because her suit lit up with dark red-the color of blood. Another bomb sounded as Hayden heard TJ yell out that he was trapped under rubble and stuck, Seth rushed over to help him and Theo managed to shoot Seth in the arm once before hiding again. "You...have to leave me!...Save the others..." TJ said weakly. Hayden closed his eyes tightly.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Hayden rushed to Steven's side after he had gotten trapped, Hayden's arm was bleeding but he didn't care-he tried to move the rubble but couldn't, "Haddock, get out of here..." Ritka coughed._

 _"No. No man left behind, Ritka. We live by it, I'll call back Lennox or Theo...We'll get ya out of here." Hayden panted as he kept trying to move the heavy rocks, but with his arm wounded he couldn't do it. In the frantic movements, Hayden felt Ritka lift his arm and put it on his shoulder to stop him. Hayden looked at him and saw the look in his eyes._

 _" _ ** **Lieutenant! Are you alright? Do you need cover?" c****_ ame Lennox's voice on the radio._

 _"Leave me, Haddock...You have to leave...save them." Ritka panted closing his eyes. Hayden wanted to cry, Ritka let go of his hand and shoved him away. "Go! Get out of here!"_

 _"I can't leave without you..." Hayden said._

 _"You don't...have a choice...Go...I'll be...fine. It's okay, Lieutenant...You're an amazing soldier, Haddock...I'm proud to of worked with you, and all the times you saved me," Ritka smiled at him. Hayden saw Ritka grab his gun and start shooting at enemies. "Now let me the same for you...I'll cover you, go on and get out outta here...!" Ritka called. Hayden grabbed his gun, and ran. After so many feet he looked back and watched in horror as an RPG hit the building a second time, it crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hayden hid himself behind a wall as he held his head tightly-shaking it side to side to clear the flashback from his mind. _"Haddock, I got your cousin, and Sammy once each. Where you at?"_ Theo asked him over the radio.

"Getting...ready to hit two others," Hayden replied as he tried to calm down, he glanced back over as he saw Seth acting dramatic over TJ being trapped and had died since apparently Olivia got him twice near the head. Hayden looked over then Camille pushed Hayden out of the way getting shot twice, Hayden caught her. "Why'd you do that stupid!" he practically yelled getting the attention of Theo, Avery, and Olivia.

"Oh no..." Theo whispered, "Hayden...it's just a game man, it's okay..." he tried but Hayden wasn't there, he wasn't in the room anymore-he was back in Iraq when Lennox died in his arms.

"What is it...what's wrong?" Avery asked. Theo watched as Camille's suit turned dark red.

"It's...okay bro...now I can be with Dylan..." then her eyes closed as Hayden's screen showed Camille to be dead now. Hayden was shaking, visibly shaking even in the dark they could see it.

"TJ!" Seth yelled out dramatically, Hayden turned his head to look now as he saw Seth on his knees-faking sobs as he took the handgun to his head and take himself out, fall over, and his suit go red.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Hayden heard sobbing, and followed it. When he got there, he found Tarelto on his knees with his back to Hayden. Before Hayden could say or do anything: he saw Tarelto lift his hand gun to the side of his head, "TARELTO! NO, STOP! Don't do it!" Hayden called out-but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and the gun shot rang out through the trees as Hayden helplessly watched while Tarelto's body just fell over._

 _Hayden's body began to shake uncontrollably as he hit his knees with widened eyes of what he'd seen. He just watched Tarelto shoot himself in the head...Tarelto committed suicide right in front of him. Hayden had seen a lot of death on the battle field of enemies killing his friends but this...this was something he didn't know what to make of but he knew one thing: it hurt. "NO!" He yelled out as loud as he could before falling forward and letting the tears fall from his eyes. "No...Gods, no...Not...you too..." He whispered._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

One of the last things he saw was Theo jump in front of him taking two in the chest then move back and drop to the ground in a bomb area and all Hayden saw was Anderson dying again. "No...no not again," Hayden shook violently with his eyes closed-without warning Hayden's eyes narrowed as he grabbed his gun and head shot everyone on the remainder of the enemy team with perfect shots. The buzzer sounded signaling the end of the round as the lights flipped on and Hayden saw what he'd done. "What did...I-" he began shakily. He shot Ethan, Samantha, Felix, and Heather with such accuracy as if he'd been in the war, the round ended as all of them stood up seeing Hayden just drop the gun and back up slowly.

"Hayden?" Avery asked.

"D-don't...just...stay away from me right now..." Hayden panted and Avery pulled her hand back quickly hearing his fear-filled tone, "I'm...sorry...I gotta go." was all he managed as he tore off the suit and left the room quickly, as soon as he got outside he jumped on Toothless's back and sped off as fast as he could out of sight.

"What...just happened?" Rachel asked now.

"I don't know...but I'm gonna find out," Theo said as they exited the room, changed then headed outside while Theo pulled out his phone and called Hayden. "Hayden, what happened?" Theo asked as soon as he answered.

" _It was...too real, Theo...too real and I couldn't...handle it..."_ Theo heard Hayden's voice was clearly shaking, maybe he was even crying but it couldn't be confirmed.

"What do you mean, it was just a game..." Theo asked.

" _I know...I just...I flashed back to when...they all died. I couldn't...see it again...I just...I need to get my head right and I'll meet you for lunch. I'm...fine, really...I just need a few minutes..."_ Hayden replied to him.

"Shit...I didn't even think about that bro, I'm sorry...laser tag probably...wasn't the best idea, not for you at least." Theo said quickly, he hadn't even thought about how those scenes would affect Hayden: he took all those deaths hard, Tarelto's especially.

" _It's okay...I just...need a little while, I'll meet you there..."_ Hayden said then the line cut as Theo lowered the phone with a sigh as Ethan, Dylan, Jasmine, and Heather looked at him worried.

"He...remembered what happened to everyone, didn't he?..." Jasmine asked slowly with a sad look in her eyes as Theo nodded.

"I don't understand what's going on," Avery said, clearly wanting to know what happened to make her fiance freak out and take off in such a panic.

"Lets go to lunch, Hayden will meet us there-he just needs a little time. I'll explain..." Theo said motioning for them all to start walking. After ten minutes they reached the mall and sat down in the food court after getting their food as Theo sighed sadly. "The problem wasn't the laser tag, he knew it was a game. But its how certain deaths came to be that...upset him." Theo began.

"Like...what?" Rachel asked slowly.

"When Dylan was taken out in the second round, he was shot in the leg and landed on a bomb area-that's the same way we lost Eli Matthews..." Jasmine sighed lightly.

"TJ getting trapped with Seth shot in the arm, telling him to save the others-that's how Ritka went, telling Hayden to leave him behind, then Camille pushing him and going red as dead in his arms was how Lennox died. Finally...the one that set him off was when Seth took himself out on his knees..." Theo looked down now as Avery covered her mouth.

"He remembered what happened to Jason...Oh Gods!" She said worried for her fiance.

"He said he's alright, he just needs a little time. Hayden is just suffering a little PTSD, where his mind is taking him back forth to times of war when he suffered the most loss. And those deaths were the worse for him because it was our team, and Hayden took them the hardest." Theo informed lightly.

"But he didn't freak out until you got shot twice and landed in a bomb field...like he snapped and killed the rest of the our team with head shots..." Heather said with a worried look.

"Because Haddock is a master sharpshooter." came a familiar voice, Theo looked to see Sanchez, Palmer, and Shaw walking over, "Where is he anyway?"

"Home, game a laser tag got a little to real for him...same situation happened when we lost Ritka, Lennox, Tarelto, and Matthews," Theo replied gently, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting friends, spotted ya over here figured we'd say hi and check on Haddock, he didn't look so good when we left Iraq after Anderson's death..." Palmer sat down now.

"Well Anderson was pretty much his brother, he seems to be handling it okay," Jasmine informed.

"He's lyin then," Sanchez remarked making them look at him. "Anderson's death got him removed from active duty in the military, he's never allowed to serve in a war again. Surprised you didn't know that,"

"Wait...what do you mean, he never told us that. We know he ended the war, again but...not that he was removed from active duty. What the hell do you three know that we don't?" Dylan said now.

"You...really don't know what happened?" Palmer asked softly. Everyone shook their heads now. "Hayden was removed from active duty because Evans, Boggs, and Greenhalgh don't deem him mentally stable enough to handle it anymore. When Anderson died...Hayden lost his shit, completely. Like worse than when Avery got hurt..."

"Anderson died in action, that's what we were told..." Ethan said, the three boys now shook their heads.

"Anderson died saving Hayden's life, twice." Shaw said as the others gasped in shock.

"What do you mean by _twice_?" Jasmine said slowly now.

Sanchez took a deep breath, "Hayden spaced out for about five seconds after Evans asked him to take Toothless up and try to use an aerial assault to push back the attack but in that time he was spaced out, an enemy went to shoot him-Anderson took three to the chest to protect him...We don't know what was said between the two but when a grenade was yelled for incoming, Anderson got up, pushed Hayden out of the way and,"

"He saluted Hayden with a smile before he...blew up. Like there was no body to locate...Hayden was stuck in shock for about five minutes before yelling out his name, he argued with the higher ups in a fit of rage...then you all saw what he did from there." Palmer finished.

"Oh my Gods...No wonder he keeps having those nightmares where he yells Harry's name out..." Avery said.

"Yeah, Hayden isn't okay and if you say that he relived all the deaths in a game of laser tag...he really shouldn't be alone right now. You remember what happened when Tarelto killed himself, Hayden shut down and started having suicidal thoughts until he talked to Anderson-who he doesn't have to help him anymore..." Shaw said with a frown.

"And he's home by himself right...Fuck why didn't I see it sooner!" Theo yelled as he raced out, the rest of Strike One and the others following closely-all now very worried for Hayden who was by himself where they knew he had a loaded gun right in his room. Theo jumped on his Nightmare and took to the sky heading to the apartment at top speed for his dragon. Arriving there, Theo jumped off and tried to open the door but it was locked. Jasmine got her key but Theo just kicked it down as they rushed in seeing him on his knees, in uniform with the gun to his head. "HAYDEN, NO!" Theo yelled as he tackled Hayden down and kicked the gun away from him.

"No! No, I want to die...I don't...want to see this anymore! They all died because of me, because I'm weak and useless...it's...my fault! Let me die, let go of me!" Hayden cried out, the guys kept the girls back as Ethan moved the gun farther away and made sure the clip was out while Theo kept Hayden's arms locked so he couldn't get away, Hayden just cried while Theo closed his eyes tightly-trying not to cry as well while he rocked rocked Hayden back and forth to sooth the loud sobs from his friend. The others noticed the dog tags belonging to their fallen comrades on the table, Hayden's with them and a note that said: **I can't take this anymore. I can't do this anymore. They died because of me, it's my fault...It's all my fault. I want the pain to stop. I want to be able to close my eyes. I want to sleep again without seeing death everywhere...I don't want to feel, see, hear, or breathe anymore. I just...want the silence and peace of death.**

Theo only held his friend, his broken brother in his arms-what else could he do? He was glad Sanchez, Palmer, and Shaw showed up and told them what happened to Hayden. Theo never thought Hayden's PTSD was this bad, to make him want to take his own life to escape the pain of nightmares and flashbacks. Theo was that he'd made it just in time.


	67. By Your Side

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

67; By Your Side

 _-Hayden's POV-_

I couldn't do it anymore, I just couldn't. Death everywhere I looked, my friends telling me that I killed them, the nightmares, the flashbacks, being unable to sleep and eat right. I just couldn't do it anymore and I wanted it to stop, I wanted the pain to end for good. After leaving the War Zone seeing all the deaths, seeing that I lost it during a game, I just knew I was done. I attacked my own friends as if I were still in war, mercilessly. I didn't see them, I saw enemies. When I got to the apartment I just hit my knees and cried uncontrollably-I found the bottle of soco and just started taking shots to numb the pain but it didn't work. I tried cutting-I'd been doing it for about two months and hiding it with long sleeve shirts-but that wasn't enough either. I couldn't stand this pain anymore-I wanted to feel nothing. I knocked over a few things too and found the box that had the dog tags of my fallen friends-seeing them there all I heard were their voices telling me to join them, and we'd all be together again just like old times. There wouldn't be anymore more pain, no more hurt, no more anything. I couldn't this anymore, I knew that now. No matter what I did, I would never be able to live normally with it weighing on me the way it did. I grabbed my gun from the closet and loaded it with the clip, I wrote a short note and left it on the living room table along with my dog tags in line with the others.

I let the tears fall from my eyes as I raised the gun to my head, eyes closed and then...

"HAYDEN, NO!" I heard then felt myself get tackled done and the gun kicked from reach, I fought and struggled in Theo's arms-crying hard and just pleading him to let me go so I could end it. I didn't deserve to live after all my friends died because of me. I didn't know who else was there and I didn't care either, I just wanted to die. I wanted to stop remembering everything. I wanted to die. "Ssh...it's alright, Hayden...it's okay now...just relax...please..." I heard Theo soothe. I didn't know how long I struggled for though it was no good against Theo-I felt really tired as he restrained me, things were getting dark and blurry around me and finally I felt my body give out and it went black around me.

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

They watched as Hayden yell, cry, and struggle for close to fifteen minutes before his arms gave out and his head dropped as he was motionless. Theo slowly let go and checked his pulse and breathing, "He's alive, just knocked out right now...Gimme a hand with him guys..." Theo said as he carefully went to pick up Hayden with help from Ethan and Dylan.

"He just...tried to kill himself..." Avery felt weak in the knees as she made her way over to him-tears in her eyes.

"I should have seen the signs months ago, I knew something was wrong...he's been too quiet and distant-just like Tarelto had been...Anderson's death set him over the edge, that's why he snapped. Those nightmares were way to deep for him to be okay...I should have known it wasn't right when he pulled that gun the morning of my wedding...His PTSD is way worse than I thought...I mean we all deal with it but...Hayden just keeps it to himself, acts like he's okay when he really isn't." Theo sighed.

"You can't blame yourself man, none of us knew..." Dylan said now.

"What...do we do now? Take him to the hospital for attempted suicide?" Heather asked.

"No...he doesn't need that right now, he'll just shut down on them and be stuck in there longer," Palmer stated.

"Call Gerald and Valora over. Gobber and Maria too. Hayden's not going to be out for very long and I doubt he'll remember what happened given how upset he was...he's so tired physically and emotionally. It's time for intervention...he's not going to like it but he needs it. He doesn't need doctors, hospitals, or anything like that...he needs family, friends, and support. That's the only way he's going to start getting better...he needs to talk about what happened. We know most of it but not from his side..." Theo sighed.

"But he's told us about all the deaths..." Camille said but Jasmine shook her head.

"Not from his side of it. Sure we all see death, but it's different when its you behind the gun doing it...Like...Avery, what did you feel when you shot that soldier who tried to kill Hayden...?" Jasmine asked now.

"I felt...terrible. I know why I did it, to save him but afterwards I just...felt like a murderer and that...Hayden wouldn't of been hurt if I'd just stayed in Berk instead of going to Afghanistan...he even told me that if anyone was the murderer it was..." she stopped looking back at Hayden now with wide eyes, "him...he said it right to my face."

"Exactly we know what he's told us or we've seen ourselves but we don't see the war he fights with himself. To Hayden, he's not in Berk...he's still in Afghanistan or Iraq." Sanchez said.

"Well he's not going to fight alone anymore, we're going to help him. I can tell he's been drinking, we only left him alone for about twenty minutes...and I don't see any bottles," Camille said softly now as she rubbed Avery's back.

"I do..." Ethan said bending down and pulling out an empty bottle of Southern Comfort.

"He's had that a while, last I saw that it was less than half full..." Jasmine informed lightly.

"Least he didn't have enough to kill him, could be due to him to passing out tho. Let's get everyone over here...we gotta do this when he wakes up or he's just going to take off and keep trying," Theo sighed softly, they all looked at him. Camille called her parents and had them call Gobber, then Jasmine called Maria-all of which were just asked to come over and they'd explain when they arrived, they said it involved Hayden and was pretty big-this was enough to get them all to leave their jobs or what they were doing to come over. Chairs had been set up, everyone was just watching him sleep-if it could be called that. Even knocked out, he was still having nightmares.

"He's sweating...we should take his uniform off, at least the coat..." Ethan said, agreeing with him-Theo got up and lifted Hayden as they could remove his outer coat but what they saw shocked them. All along his arms were cut marks, some old, and some fresh as in that day too.

"He's been cutting? We see him...every day..." Avery whimpered out. Theo didn't say anything, he just had Jasmine bring the first aid kid as Theo applied cream and wrapped Hayden's wrists-then there was a knock on the door as Jasmine opened the door and let in Gerald, Valora, Gobber, and Maria-who had Hayden Fury with her.

"Welcome...please come inside," Jasmine offered allowing them in, they saw Hayden on the couch, his arms wrapped while they found a seat.

"What's going on?" Valora asked.

"Intervention for Hayden when he wakes up...he tried to kill himself about half hour ago. He's been cutting, drinking, distant...we got to him before he pulled the trigger, held him about fifteen minutes when he just cried, struggled, yelled until he blacked out..." Theo sighed heavily as his parents gasped, so did Gobber and Maria. "It's pretty bad...and we don't even know how deep it goes or where it started..."

"I told him to talk to me if he felt like that..." Gobber lowered his head.

"You knew he was having trouble?" Gerald asked looking towards his friend.

"I knew he was having trouble, I didn't know it's gotten this bad...the lad hasn't told me anything about how's he been feeling since his twenty-four hour pass. All he asked me was how I live my life after war..." Gobber sighed heavily.

"This isn't just trouble guys...he tried to kill himself, he wrote a note and everything. He's been suffering for Thor only knows how long and I don't know about the rest of you...but I'm not losing my brother," Theo said looking back at Hayden who was still making pained facial expressions in his sleep-Theo could tell he was stuck in another nightmare but didn't want to wake him up and risk him freaking out again. Hayden was already going to be upset or pissed when he woke up and saw them all there staring at him. "When he wakes up, you can't jump him, or yell at him...everyone just has to stay quiet and let him wake up on his own and realize where he is,"

"We will...we just want him to be okay," Camille nodded, Avery was just quiet, her eyes were on the gun on the table-completely unloaded though.

Hayden continued to move around slightly, head turning side to side, him breathing heavily and mumbling something about someone not dying there. Theo had to assume it was a nightmare as he got up and crouched on the floor. "Hayden...it's okay bro...it's alright. I know it's dark where you are-listen to me, it's Theo...follow me bud, come back to us..." Theo said softly.

"I thought you said not to wake him," Ethan stated.

"I'm not, I'm helping him get out. In PTSD, I'm sure Valora and Gobber can confirm-a lot of nightmares involve being lost in the darkness, seeing your worst fears come to life, seeing people die over and over again, seeing things differently than how they actually happened. With PTSD, you are trapped in your own mind, a prisoner of it and when bad enough, you don't know how to find your way out, basically meaning you can't wake yourself up...it's like...sleep paralysis. You know you want out but you can't get out." Theo explained.

"He needs to know we're here for him, that he isn't alone..." Gobber added nodding, "Come on now lad, you're safe, you're not alone. We're all here waiting for you," not long after that was said, Hayden's body seemed to settle-his face resting more calmly. Avery wiped the sweat from his forehead and cheeks as she closed her eyes sadly, "Don't worry lass, he'll be alright...after he talks about what's bothering him, he'll feel better. He's bottling it-he thinks he's okay when he's distracted but in the mind-we can't protect him there."

"But he was...fine with us before, we were having such a good time." Heather said.

"That's how it goes, he's burying it so he acts fine when he really isn't. I actually think he was fine until the second round of laser tag...by the way, what the hell, Seth..." Theo mumbled.

"What did I do?" Seth asked.

"You made him remember Tarelto killing himself with your little stunt of taking yourself out when TJ got trapped under the quote-unquote debris..." Avery scoffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oops..." Seth looked down.

"For the love of Thor if you people are going to argue, will you take it outside..." came Hayden's voice which got them all to be quiet and look at him as he sat up slowly holding his head with a groan. "It's my fault, I told myself I couldn't handle laser tag after I read up on it. I just did it because I didn't want anyone to worry..." he mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us, we wouldn't of minded finding something else to do," Theo put his hand up now and looked at Hayden slowly.

"Hayden...how much do you remember of the last few hours?" Theo asked him.

"Laser tag, coming here, taking a few shots, that's it..." Hayden shrugged slightly looking around the room noticing all of his friends and family were there looking at him sadly, his eyes fell to the table were the dog tags were, the note and the disassembled gun. An empty bottle of Southern Comfort too-what the fuck had happened? He didn't remember anything after taking a few shots. His eyes fell on his wrists and his widened a bit now, "Hang the hell on...what are all of you doing here,"

"Hayden...you...um..." Camille started biting her bottom lip as Gobber got up and sat beside him now.

"Lad...we're here because we know you aren't okay and need help after what happened. You tried to end your life," Hayden's eyes widened more as he began to piece it together. The note, the gun, the empty bottle, his wrists wrapped and the dog tags out. Hayden lowered his head-bringing his hands to it as he shook it while the memories came flooding back of him getting him, writing the note, and grabbing the gun to kill himself with.

"Son..." Gerald said, Gobber shook his head.

"Let him work through it, Gerald...he has too. He can't keep burying it, he has to see it, he has to face it, and fight it. It's the only way he's gonna get better or this will just get worse..." Gobber instructed.

"I don't see how this helps him!" Gerald argued.

"Because if he doesn't face that his burying his pain almost made him kill himself, if he doesn't see that it's driving him that low then he won't accept he has a problem, and he won't get help for it and if we force him to get help...he'll just shut down and we don't want that...so relax. We got this...you haven't been military-you don't know how much this sucks and we've all had to deal with it. Every soldier in this room, even your wife." Gobber mentioned.

"Val didn't go through this," Gerald remarked.

"Because she got help early. When soldiers return from war, they have forced into psych evaluations to see where their head is at. Everyone deals with it differently though, Hayden felt like it was part of the job so he pushed it aside until his friends started dying under his command, and he began to blame himself...that's clear enough in his note. The problem is, Hayden has been on four tours in six years alone and we have no idea how long he's been pushing this back..." Theo sighed.

"He tried to kill himself, he needs to be on suicide watch..." Sanchez said, "It's military protocol, Holgerson...if this gets out that we didn't get him admitted, all our asses are fried..."

"He'll shut down, he won't talk to them...he'll talk to us. We're his friends and family, he needs us right now not doctors who are just gonna drug him to the point he can't think straight," Ethan remarked.

"He already can't think straight, we're talking right in front of him and he can't even hear us." Palmer added, "Haddock isn't here right now, he's in Iraq or Afghanistan-still fighting a war."

"Listen to me...when Tarelto killed himself, Hayden buried it and broke down when he got to talk to Anderson-who wasn't a medical professional, he was just a really good friend to Hayden, practically family. Hayden talked to him, he'll talk to us...Hayden has a lot of pride is all, he doesn't like to ask for help," Theo sighed.

"Well Evans, Boggs, and Greenhalgh are coming to check on him tomorrow." Shaw stated.

"Haddock was discharged from active duty because of what happened, because Anderson died for him. Hayden snapped, he disobeyed direct orders to stand down and he launched his own attack, one where he captured the Iraqi army leader, forced him to his knees with a gun to his head and made him surrender. Specifically said 'say it or die', and he said it with no emotion...this guy, as strong as he is-he can't handle this and we're not professionals so we shouldn't be trying to make him better either," Shaw said calmly.

"I don't like seeing him like this either, but I don't want to fuck up and make it worse. Making him talk about everything in one afternoon could break him beyond repair-if he's not already at that point given he tried to shoot himself like Tarelto did," Palmer sighed. Avery sighed as she crouched in front of Hayden and her her hands on his hands to try and have him stop shaking his head back and forth.

"Ssh baby, it's okay...come back to us. No one is going to hurt you anymore, you're safe and so are all of us because of you...it's alright now, calm down...I'm with you-me, Avery, your fiance. The girl you're getting married to in two months..." Avery said softly as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "No one is mad at you-we're just scared and worried for you, we don't want you to die and leave us. We need you...I need you." Hayden's shaking lightened slightly as Avery carefully pulled his arms down and held his hands gently. Hayden was still not there, they knew he wasn't with them right now, he was with his fallen friends. Avery took a deep breath, __"I cry and you comfort me. I'm lost and you hear my scream. So it's hard to watch you falling. When you run so deep in me...You live in me."__ _she_ watched his shaking stop and his hands began to hold hers.

 _" _Gonna__ _ _stand by your side now. Let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now. And I know I can make you believe again..."__ Avery sang to Hayden who only sat there listening, his head lifted slightly to look at her, smiling at him and rubbing his hand.

" _ _I walk, but you can run through fire. I search for reasons, and baby you inspire. But I know somebody hurt you...And I know you really need a friend...Well you can take my hand."__ Avery lifted her head looking into his eyes, no one really expected her to start singing to him-or that it was apparently working, __"Gonna stand by your side now. Let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now. And I know I can make you believe again..."__

" _ _So when you're feeling like you can't go on! Don't you know you never walk alone no! And you live in me...Gonna stand by your side now! Let me kiss all your tears away...You can stay in my arms now! And I know I can make you believe again!"__ _she_ smiled at her fiance as he just looked at her sadly, eyes full of regret. He'd almost killed himself-and left them all behind, including the woman he loved more than anything else. He expected her to be afraid, crying, and begging him to get help-but instead she was there in front of him, singing to try and calm him down.

" _ _I'm gonna stand, stand by your side! Kiss all your tears away tonight. I'm gonna stand, stand by your side. Make you believe again...I wanna look in your eyes now and see you smiling...See you smiling again..."__ Avery put her hand to his cheek as he just leaned forward and hugged her tightly-Avery sighed in relief almost as she sat up on her knees and hugged him back. "It's okay, Hayden...you don't have to be so strong all the time-you can cry with us. We're your family and friends-we'd never judge you and we just want you to be okay again," Avery whispered to him. That seemed to be all it took-Hayden's body began to shake but not due to flashbacks or memories this time, he buried his head against his fiance's shoulder and started crying. Avery just held him, Theo had his hand on Hayden's shoulder-Gobber was rubbing Hayden's back lightly. If this is all any of them could do-was sit there and wait for Hayden to cry it out for a while, to understand that they were there for him and would continue to be, then this is what they'd do. For Hayden to have any hope at all of getting better-then he had to know he wasn't alone and that they'd be there for him, that they wanted to help if he only allowed them too.

Hayden had figured out why they were there, for intervention because of his attempt to kill himself. It took him getting this low with suffering endlessly to see that he really did have a problem. Drinking, cutting, burying his feelings until it consumed him to the point of trying to take his own life. And though everyone was there for what he assumed was intervention for him-they weren't scolding him, or forcing him to do anything, they were just being there for him but he knew it wouldn't stay that way. They wanted him to talk about everything, and he would. If they were willing to do this for him, then he could tell them what happened-and hopefully it would help because he didn't want to feel this way anymore.


	68. Tell Us

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

68; Tell Us

Hayden didn't know how long he'd cried for-he didn't show anyone his face while he did it, he kept it buried in Avery's shoulder but after a while the cries became softer, then to whimpers, finally to silent sobs before he just kept his head there while Theo and Gobber stayed close to comfort him as well. He wasn't ashamed that he cried, he did it when Oivind, Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, Tarelto, and Anderson had died. Normally he didn't let people see him cry but he knew somehow he wasn't going to get away with just hiding out in darkness to cry alone-no his fiance, family, and friends probably weren't going to let him out of their sight for the next two weeks until they knew he was cleared to be by himself. When Anderson put him on suicide watch, it was for three days-making sure he ate and slept, also talked about whatever was bothering him. Given this just became intervention, he knew they were going to make him tell them everything he was feeling. Hayden finally pulled himself off Avery and used the palms of his hands to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to her.

"Don't be sorry for being human, Hayden...I'm sorry too, I'm your fiance and I didn't even see how much you were suffering and I should have..." Avery replied.

"I should have told you...told anyone..." Hayden looked down, his eyes trailed to the gun again and closed his eyes as Gobber understood. The man got up and lifted the gun, the note, and empty bottle to move them out of sight for Hayden before returning and sitting beside him.

"You know why we're here, don't you lad?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah...and I won't fight it-I know I have issues..." Hayden sighed heavily.

"Well it's good you've recognized you have a problem, that's always the first step. This is intervention, Hayden. Top help you. We know you have nightmares, flashbacks, and it's all due to severe PTSD. You've been trying to hide it, and say you're okay when you know you're not. So what we want you to do...is to tell us everything. What the nightmares are like, flashbacks, thoughts, feelings...and we don't want you to hold back either. We're your friends and family-we aren't gonna judge you, Theo said to him.

Hayden nodded to him, "Lets get him some water, and something to eat. He was drinking, and didn't eat lunch..." Avery offered.

"Don't want you getting dehydrated and pass out on us..." Gobber mentioned as Valora returned with a sandwich and water bottle, "Eat it slow or you'll make yourself sick," he reminded. Hayden nodded, he didn't say anything as he just ate the sandwich-then sipped the water bottle between bites. It only took him about fifteen minutes before he just closed his eyes, "And that would be the headache. Jasmine, would you be a dear and get the aspirin?"

"Of course," Jasmine nodded as she went to get up but Hayden stood anyway-slow since he wobbled a bit.

"I'll get them since I have use the bathroom anyway-and no I don't need an escort..." he stated moving down the hall to the bathroom.

"Well at least he's not arguing with us on it..." Theo said.

"I think he realized now that his PTSD is out of hand, and he's always wanted help but I don't think he knew how to ask for it," Maria offered, "Harry had a hard time after his first few tours too, but I asked him to get help so he did. He was actually seeing a psychiatrist before he died," they heard the bathroom door open as Hayden went to his room, shut the door, then came back out-changed out of his BDU and into civilian clothes. Black jeans, pair of socks, and long sleeve shirt and sat back down on the couch.

"Feel a little better now?" Avery asked him, he gave a short nod to her.

"You ready to start?" Gobber asked him.

"I guess..." Hayden shrugged.

"Well first we want to ask a few things, then you can tell us everything okay?" Theo told him. Hayden nodded to him, "When did this start? Not just the suicidal thoughts but the entire PTSD as a while. First tour, second?"

"First tour..." Hayden admitted.

"That was six years ago man...really should have held it in this long," Palmer sighed.

"Was it when Oivind died?" Jasmine asked, she knew she hadn't been in the military at that point but Hayden had told her Oivind was the first friend he'd ever lost to war.

"No...I handled that pretty okay," Hayden said now.

"Alright, now...the cutting, when did that start?" Theo asked.

"Two months ago...after your wedding," he looked down at his covered arms now.

"I'm just going to assume that the drinking escalated from casual to alcoholic over time?" Gobber asked, Hayden nodded to him. "Have you tried to kill yourself any other times than today?"

"No...only time I ever had the desire to was after...Tarelto died," Hayden replied lightly, "but Harry helped me through that one..."

"We know, we remember. Harry was always someone you could go to when you were upset-and he was always the one to calm ya down," Theo mentioned, "We know what happened to him, Hayden. Palmer, Sanchez, and Shaw told us that you got removed from active duty because of you losing it on the battle field. We didn't know that, we didn't know what happened until earlier today. That's how we knew something was wrong and came rushing, these three showed up at the mall and asked us how you'd been. They told us that Anderson's death is why you were taken off active duty. They told us what happened to him, what you saw-and we rushed here and saw what you were going to do."

"I just..." he started.

"It's okay, we understand now but you have to know how much that scared us. Scared me, Hayden. You're like a brother to me-and I handled losing all the others because I know I had you still, my first friend ever. I didn't have friends before you, I made friends because of you. If I'd lost you, I might not of recovered because I wouldn't have you to help me just like you now have lost Anderson and he's not here to help you." Theo said.

"He died saving me, twice...and there was nothing I could do to stop him," Hayden shut his eyes tightly.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault...besides, right now might not be the best time to go into detail about it..." Theo said motioning to Maria.

"Don't worry about me, Theo. I know what happened to my husband. Hayden told me everything about it," Maria said lightly, the others gasped a bit.

"You know he was suffering?" Avery asked.

"I didn't know he was suffering, he told me he was getting help for himself. Had I known he actually wasn't then I would of said something months ago...Hayden told me about it after I got home from the hospital with having Hayden Fury...he explained that he didn't tell me before since I'd been in labor," Maria informed. "Hayden, you said you were getting help and were okay..."

"I was okay. The war...was over, I was home with family and friends again, I didn't have to live at Fort Dreki...I was fine...until the nightmares started again. Until the day of that parade to welcome home the soldiers, hearing the fireworks, the cheering, the gunshots during Harry's funeral...it just came back," Hayden told her softly.

"But why didn't you tell us baby...it didn't have to get this far, we would have all...more than happily sat down to talk to you about it all," Avery asked him.

"I thought I could handle it, that over time like with the rest-I'd be okay. And I was...I got through all of their deaths just fine after some time passed. Then we played laser tag and...it was like it happened all over again. It was too real for me and I just...I snapped again. I didn't know what else to do, it wouldn't stop. I came home, started drinking, then cutting...when that didn't work...I just fuck it..." Hayden looked down again.

"We know, Theo told us...and I'm so...sorry cuz. I didn't...even think about what you'd been through and seen when I did what I did..." Seth told him now.

"It's okay...it was...a while ago," Hayden told him.

"Hayden, how often do you drink?" Valora asked him now.

"Every night or other night...I drink when I'm alone, sometimes I go to the bar-really hard to put a number on it..." Hayden admitted to his mother.

"Well the drinking, and the cutting stops now...not saying you can't drink the rest of your life but for now...you aren't using it to numb yourself into unconsciousness..." his mother stated firmly as he nodded.

"And now it's time for you to tell us everything, Hayden...everything since this started. Feelings, emotions, thoughts...all of it. Don't hold back and if you want to cry, you can...we'll get you through this but you gotta tell us what's going on in that head of yours," Theo put a hand on his back. Maria got up know as she carefully handed Hayden Fury to Hayden to hold, she stepped back with a smile.

"I know holding him makes you feel closer to Harry-so maybe it'll help you get through this a little easier," Maria told him. Hayden looked down at the baby in his arms, Hayden Fury-the child that Harry named after him because they were pretty much brothers. This baby looked exactly like his father in every way. Hair and eyes, even had Harry's smile. Hayden Fury was now five months old, he looked up at Hayden and giggled happily. The baby held his finger before yawning and then falling asleep in his arms. The others just watched, they loved seeing the smile return to Hayden's face when he held this child-Maria had the right idea. Harry always used to make Hayden feel better, and now his child seemed to do the very same thing.

"You ready to talk to us, Hayden?" Theo asked him.

"If you want honesty, no, I'm not. I know we all saw the same things but...how I see them it's just...I don't know, different." Hayden replied.

"We didn't see everything you did...We know about the deaths but we never saw...Harry, Ritka, Tarelto...didn't see none of that. We didn't...hear the words between you and Ritka, or you and Harry...there's a lot we don't know. And in order for us to help you-we need to know what you know, what you see...I know it's hard for you to talk about it, Hayden...but we can't help you if you don't tell us and if we can't help you...well after this whole thing-we're gonna have to admit you." Theo said.

"You know the protocol for attempted suicide, for suicidal thoughts...you're supposed to be institutionalized for a minimum of three days. Harry broke that once for your sake, and we're braking it again to help you." Shaw said now.

"I know-its just not easy to talk about...I've been...holding it back six years. I didn't want people to see the war in me-the only one I can't seem to win," Hayden sighed.

"Well babe-you don't have to fight this one alone. This is a war we can all fight with you because we're your family and friends. But we can't get to the battle if you don't take us there first," Avery leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's just hard and I don't want to just break down in the middle of it," Hayden closed his eyes.

"Break down then, it'll help if you can get out how you're feeling and we're here too so you don't have to do it alone." Theo said. Hayden nodded, they were right-what was he so afraid of. He had tried to kill himself because he didn't want to tell anyone what he was feeling. He didn't want anyone know what was going on in his head but he knew now that he needed help. How could he of even thought of killing himself with all that was going on in his life? He's lost a lot of people and Anderson's death was eating away at him but he still had amazing friends, family, and a fiance he was supposed to marry in two months. They showed up and saw him in such a state and even though they should of locked him him-they weren't. They were trying to be there for him but he had to tell them everything. His eyes moved down to Hayden Fury in his arms, fast asleep too.

"Alright-you win, I'll tell you everything..." He took a breath as his mother brought him another water bottle and everyone just stayed quiet-they knew this was going to be hard for him, to tell them everything of the last six years. Hayden began telling them everything from the first death which was Oivind. He went in sections by each tour and what happened on each of them. He told them about the times he'd killed people-which he said didn't bother him terribly until he realized they'd been kids either his age or younger than him. He made sure to tell them about the first kid he ever shot, the one right before his leave when he earned the two medals. The others were shocked, Theo more so because he never knew about what happened on that mission-Hayden always said to drop it but now he understood why Hayden hadn't wanted to talk about it much.

Hayden talked about all the deaths of his friends, that he never stopped seeing it all. He repeated word for word the things Ritka said to him. Theo understood why Hayden was so upset now, and the others understood too. It was a lot for Hayden to explain-six years of pain that he'd buried deep down to try and act tough. After about two hours, Hayden Fury had waken up but Maria let Hayden feed him since Hayden so far had been making it through most of his explanations without breaking down completely-he cried a few times but made it through. Finally he was getting to the end of it with the final tour in Iraq: the one where Anderson died. Hayden had gotten past everything involving the POW situation when he saved his mother. Finally it was getting to the end, when Anderson died and the others just stayed quiet. No one knew what had happened, they know how Anderson died but not what was said to set Hayden off.

Hayden reached for his water bottle as Avery twisted the cap off since he only had the one arm to use with Hayden fury still asleep there after having eaten and been changed. The other were shocked to hear so far that last five years of Hayden's thoughts, feelings, emotion: he really had suffered and they were amazed how long he held on for before finally breaking which led to his attempt and they didn't even know about what happened between him and Anderson yet-that was coming next. Hayden also went into to detail about the fact he hated being called a hero or referred to as one because all he did was force enemies to give up because he made them afraid of him and Toothless; that in itself should have been rewarded. He made mentioned that he didn't feel he earned any of the medals he had that it made him sick to his stomach to have them on display.

"So that's why you always used to get mad when we mentioned you being a hero...?" Seth asked, Hayden nodded slowly.

"You want to take a break? From the talking-we did just spend two hours going through six years..." Theo asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe a small one, I need to stretch..." Hayden smiled softly.

"Want me to take the little one?" Maria asked him as she got up, Hayden went to hand off Hayden Fury but the child seemed to be gripping his shirt tightly-Hayden tried to have him let go but the child began to whimper and cry as Hayden pulled him close again and the baby settled down, remaining asleep. "Attached to you, just like Harry was..." Maria smiled.

"Seems that way," Hayden sighed softly, "I got an idea," Hayden adjusted his arm as he pulled his shirt off and let Hayden Fury hold it still as he handed him back to Maria.

"I'll get this back to you before we leave," Maria said.

"Don't worry about it-makes him happy. Its just a shirt. I got plenty of them." Hayden stated as he cracked his back, neck, and shoulders as he moved to the closet by the main entrance and pulled out one of his tan shirts that had ARMY written in dark green along the front as he moved into the kitchen and took off the bandages on his arms before returning inside the living room.

"Why'd you take the bandages off your arms?" Avery asked.

"Because Theo wraps way to tightly and makes it uncomfortable as shit," Hayden forced a chuckle.

"You don't mind...your cuts showing?" Camille asked, Hayden shook his head to her as he leaned against the wall staring out the window.

"You okay?" Gobber asked.

"You want the truth or a lie," Hayden replied casually glancing over to him now-already knowing what they wanted to hear, "I'm not okay. I just want to go to sleep-but I also don't want to close my eyes and just keep seeing it over and over again." Hayden answered calmly now.

"Well tell us how you feel, don't bottle it..." Theo offered as Hayden moved towards the shelves with all the picture from his time with his friends who were no longer with him: Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, Tarelto, and Anderson. All the pictures of them together-Theo too.

"That's the thing. I can't tell you how I feel because I'm not sure of it myself. I don't know how I feel-or...should feel? Mad, upset, depressed, miserable. Right now I'm just...numb, I guess." Hayden admitted without looking at them before going to a bigger picture of the Alpha Fire squadron on the wall and pulling it off a wall revealing a safe behind it.

"I didn't know we had that in here?" Jasmine blinked now.

"I had it installed one of the days you were out," Hayden stated as he turned the dial a few times-a clicking sound was heard then a small dial pad with numbers and a fingerprint scanner on it came out from behind a hidden door. Hayden reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife-snapping open the blade as he pressed six digits on the number pad. Another tray came out as Hayden pricked his finger until it bled.

"Hayden!" Avery scolded.

"Chill out..." Hayden mumbled letting the blood drip twice into the tray then it went back inside as the fingerprint scanner glowed red while a small key lock came out of a hole and Hayden took the key off from around his neck and put it in the lock turning it to the left, the scanned turned blue he pressed his thumb to it, it turned green and beeped-then he turned the handle and opened the safe.

"Dial, number combination, DNA, fingerprint, and key lock? Who the hell you tryin to keep outta there?" Theo asked curiously.

"Well it's a safe, no one is supposed to be in it but the person trying to keep documents sealed away or stuff he doesn't want other people finding," Hayden remarked as he pulled out a leather bound journal and tossed it on the table before them. Hayden grabbed the dog tags belonging to his friends and placed them inside safely along with the gun that had been disassembled. He put it back together-then put it away before locking the safe once more and putting the picture back up.

"What's that?" Gerald asked.

"Journal I've been keeping since I joined the military. Every kill, death, missions, guard shifts, sleepless night, nightmare, flashback, thought, feeling...everything is in there over the last six years," Hayden stated softly.

"Why'd you bring it out?" Theo asked.

"To get rid of it. The last thing in the journal is me saying I'm going to kill myself because I can't deal with everything that happened in that journal anymore. At first it was just a way to pass the time, writing down everything I felt, saw, heard...but over time it became more of a memoir. Something that if I didn't survive on my own, if I ended up killing myself and people asked questions about what drove me to it-that would be their answer. The people who made the safe have the key, a sample of my DNA, the code, and combination-also they can bypass the fingerprint scanner to open the safe and in the event I died, they would open it and it was instructed to go to you, Theo to read to pass along to anyone who wanted to know." Hayden explained.

"But...why get rid of it?" Avery asked.

"Why keep something that would only remind me that I wanted to die because it it...?" Hayden asked in response, "I know I'll never forget what happened, but I know that I'm not alone anymore either. I never was, I was just to blind to see it. Keeping this," He lifted the journal now, "It was just go to serve that in every single entry I felt like I was alone-and that's not the case. I won't keep something that was basically a last will and testament of my killing myself and a way for people to know what drove me to do it," Hayden said as he tossed in the fireplace, crouched down and lit it-the book slowly began to smoke then catch fire and burn slowly into ash. Hayden stared at the flames silently and the others didn't say anything to him. "I'll tell you about when Harry died. I just hope you're ready to hear what really happened because it's going to take a miracle for me to get through this without flashing back and snapping all over again," Hayden sighed from his position.

"That's why we're here," Avery said moving beside him now. It didn't matter that they were there or not-this death was what made him snap and lose it completely. Anderson's death is what broke him beyond what he felt was repair and he honestly didn't know if he could recover from it. Hayden took a deep breath-he prayed he could get through this.


	69. Not Helping

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

69; Not Helping

Hayden sat there on the ground watching the journal he'd made slowly burn away in the fireplace-he was quiet and not really saying anything after he'd told the the others in the room that he'd tell them about Anderson's death from his side of things. This meant they would know everything said between the two in Anderson's last moments of life. Hayden wanted no part of thinking back to it all: of course he hadn't forgotten himself and never would but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about what had happened. It happened six months ago now and for Hayden, it still hurt as if it was fresh to him. How the others were managing to cope-he had no idea but he wasn't. He couldn't-even with time, it just hurt too much to lose Anderson. The two of them weren't just friends, they were brothers in every sense of the word. Harry even chose to name his son after Hayden and Toothless: how did one even handle that? And Anderson was supposed to be Hayden's best man at the wedding in two months, but that wasn't happening now.

"You ready to tell us?" Jasmine asked lightly.

"In all honesty, no, I'm not but something tells me I'm not going to get a choice in the matter," Hayden remarked coldly while staring into the flames-among them he saw Anderson being blown up, the same smile and salute as the day it happened.

" _So long little brother."_ Hayden heard Anderson's last words echo in his mind as he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists until his knuckles cracked before getting up and moving away from the fire as he took a few deep breaths.

"Hayden?" Avery asked slowly as she went to put her hand on his arm-but he moved away from her as she saw him shaking slightly.

"Don't...just don't touch...me right now-I don't...want to hurt you by accident..." Hayden forced out as Avery looked at him sadly and nodded stepping back. Hayden had his back against one of the walls-his hands gripping his head tightly before finally sliding down to the floor with his knees up. The shaking seemed to stop as Hayden sighed with his arms draped over his knees and head down-eyes still closed before lifting his head towards the ceiling, head against the wall and his eyes just stayed glued to above him with silent tears slipping down.

"I really don't think this is a good idea to keep pushing him guys..." Palmer mentioned softly.

"I agree-he's going to break," Gerald stated.

"Believe me, I'm already broken," Hayden remarked softly. "It never stops, hasn't since it happened. I can't even look at the fire without seeing it over and over again. Part of me is here at home, but part of me is back there. There's no end in sight-even though I'm home now, I'm still fighting for my life..."

"Wait...those words," Camille pointed out now.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Remember that day Hayden saved the junior class-Theo and the others Strike One said they saw that entry in Hayden's journal?" Camille reminded.

"It was something Gobber told me a long time ago, I turned it into a song. Was a good way to get out how I was feeling at the time. I finished it after I saved Mom," Hayden replied.

"I told ya?" Gobber asked, Hayden nodded to him.

"Well you said you couldn't tell us how you felt, why don't you sing it then?" Theo offered.

"Really not in the mood to sing right now," Hayden stated as calmly as he could.

"Please Hayden, we want to help you and if...singing songs or whatever helps get out how you're feeling then..." Avery began.

Hayden kept his eyes on the ceiling. "The only person to ever hear that song completed was Anderson, right after I got back from two week leave..." Hayden added.

"Let us hear it...please?" Valora asked gently.

"Fine..." Hayden forced himself off the ground and went to his room-he came out ten minutes later with his laptop and an acoustic guitar. Hayden set it up on the table as he found the instrumental version-then he sat on the couch with the acoustic in his lap before taking a breath and starting the file. The media player loaded as then Hayden began playing light notes on the guitar while closing his eyes. " _I been home about six months now, and I still have my doubts. I'm not sure how I got here-or how I'm gonna get out. My Mama says I look the same, as I did before I left-but if she could see inside of me, it would scare her to death,"_ Hayden started as the others just stayed quiet while the music picked up.

" _I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screamin' 'Run, Soldier, run'. I can feel the backpack on back-God, it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought...They taught me how to put that uniform on-I just can't get it off."_ It was this set of lyrics that made a few people in the room widen their eyes in shock. Those were the words that Theo and the others of Strike One had said were in Hayden's journal the day he got shot from saving the entire Junior class in high school when the Jeremy guy tried to hold everyone hostage.

" _Last Saturday they honored us in a small parade downtown. When they shot off those fireworks-I nearly hit the ground. And while they smiled and cheered for us, all I could do was stare. Cuz part of me is here at home but part of me is back there,"_ Hayden took a breath now-his eyes never opened.

" _I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screamin' 'Run, Soldier, run'. I can feel the backpack on back-God, it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought...They taught me how to put that uniform on-I just can't get it off!"_ His voice was louder while the music was stronger, " _God, there's no end in sight. Cuz even though I'm home now...I'm still fighting for my life..."_

" _I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screamin' 'Run, Soldier, run'. I can feel the backpack on back-God, it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought...They taught me how to put that uniform on-I just can't get it off..."_ The music slowed considerably but didn't stop. " _Well, the devil's won some battles and he may win some more-but don't he know that the Archipelago soldier will always win the war..."_ Hayden stopped strumming on the guitar now as he laid his hand over it so the vibration of the strings would stop resonating sound while the laptop stopped playing as well.

"That was...I don't think I have the words for that," Heather stated softly.

"I called it _'A Soldier's Memoir'_. I got the chorus from Gobber when I was home on that twenty-four hour pass from Visithug. I'd told him how I felt about earning the Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross-that the only reason I got out of that fight alive was because I'd killed a kid. Gobber told me those words and I held onto them. Then over time as I lost more and more people-I added more to it and finally just made it into a song. Anderson was the only one to see the entire thing completed. He had let me use his guitar to make the soft tune and then over the last couple months I've used my laptop for the extra instrument sounds," Hayden stated softly placing the guitar down and looking at his laptop which had a picture of him and Anderson on Hayden's twenty-first birthday.

The two of them had a shot in their hands-arms over each others shoulders with wide smiles and clearly drunk. It had been a screenshot from a video taken that night, Hayden wouldn't play it right now though-he knew he'd start crying. "The day Anderson died was nothing short of a living nightmare. I'd always told myself after losing Ritka, Matthews, Lennox, and Tarelto-that if I lost Theo or Anderson...I would snap completely because I wouldn't know what to do with myself anymore. Theo and I have been best friends since Basic. And then Anderson-the man was always like an older brother to me since the first deployment to Afghanistan. He never cared that I was made Sergeant at my BCT graduation and he didn't even think twice about naming me the Strike One leader-guess he saw something in me that I didn't at the time," Hayden started with his head down.

"We know it was hard for you to lose him," Jasmine stated gently.

"Hard doesn't even touch the surface," Hayden sighed. "Evans, Boggs, and Greenhalgh had asked me to take Toothless up to offer a little cover from the sky-to scare them to give the front line soldier a chance to breath because we'd been locked in battle for hours. I kept telling myself I wasn't going to scare them into retreating again-not like when Avery got hurt. I'd fight like the rest-but while I was locked in my own thoughts, I hadn't been paying attention. I heard Anderson call my name and when I looked up I saw an enemy preparing to kill me. I just told myself 'this is it, this is how I'm gonna die' but the shots rang out but never hit me..."

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _He was with Sanchez, Palmer, and Shaw along with Anderson, Boggs, Evans, and Greenhalgh on the front lines to push back the enemy just so they'd have a minute to breathe._

 _"Hayden!" he heard Anderson call to him, as he looked up there was an enemy right in front of him with a gun up. Hayden waited for it, this is how he was going to die. The shots fired but never hit him as he saw a body shielding his. The person blocking him killed the enemy then fell back into Hayden's arms and he gasped when he saw who it was: Anderson._

 _"Stupid, why'd you do that for!" Hayden yelled at him seeing that Anderson had been shot three times: the shoulder, the left side chest, then the stomach. "MEDIC! Anderson is hit!" Hayden called out quickly._

 _"Because...you're my brother and I didn't want you to die," Anderson coughed weakly._

 _"You could have died dumb-ass! You have a pregnant wife and two kids waiting for you, don't be taking bullets for me!" Hayden scolded as he put his hand on the wound to try and apply pressure._

 _"Hayden," Anderson said putting his hand on Hayden's softly, "I need you to do something for me in case I don't make it...Tell Maria I love her and I have since the day I laid eyes on her...and I...want you to take care of my kids. Make sure...they know how much I love them and will always be with them...do that for me, won't you?"_

 _"You know I will but you're not...going to die, Anderson...stop talking like that. You'll be fine...help is comin'." Hayden told him firmly trying to control his tears, this was just like when he lost Ritka and Lennox-both of them asking Hayden to do something for them before they'd died. Hayden...couldn't lose Anderson, he couldn't._

 _"Hey, don't worry about me kid...by the way, you were supposed to...get this after you got back from leave five...months ago," Anderson said as he pulled off a pin from his suit and shakily put it on Hayden's coat with a smile now. "You are a Lieutenant Colonel now, Haddock. Le-lead them...to victory," Anderson coughed up a little blood again with his hand to his chest. Hayden couldn't believe it, he was just...promoted to Lieutenant Colonel by Anderson himself. Why was...Anderson being this way, he wasn't going to die-Hayden wouldn't allow it!_

 _"Grenade, everyone down!" was heard, but not by Hayden-he was to worried about Anderson. Harry forced himself up pulling his hand down hard then pushing Hayden away from him as he stepped back-Hayden recovered from his laying position to see Anderson standing straight up with a smile and a salute to him._

 _"So long, little brother." Hayden watched in absolute horror as Anderson was caught in the blast of the grenade, one that Anderson just saved him from being hit by. Tears streaking down from his eyes as the blast faded to smoke-no body present on the ground, Hayden shook as his head lowered, he saw what was on the ground before him: Anderson's dog tags, that Anderson he'd ripped off before stepping back and getting blown up...to save him._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hayden gripped his head while remembering as he told it word for word-and he didn't hold it together either. Right after he got past the part where he saw Anderson's body land in his arms after falling back-he started shaking and crying all over again. The others couldn't believe it and honestly didn't blame Hayden for snapping when he did after it happened. Hayden told them the whole conversation, right up to when Anderson said 'so long little brother' with a salute and smile on his face-and that all Hayden could do after seeing Anderson die for him, was hit his knees and cry.

"What...happened after that?" Jasmine asked.

"After...I yelled out Anderson's name as loud as my lungs would allow me to-Boggs, Evans, and Greenhalgh rushed over thinking I'd been hurt. I told them Anderson died and no body to recover, I'd never been more cold in my life. I didn't know what to feel. I was hurt, pissed, shaking, and all I knew was every bit of my remaining sanity was gone. The higher ups told me not to do anything rash when I'd taken off my gun and vest. I specifically told them, ' _I'm done. I am so fucking done with all of this...I've fucking had it. Oivind. Steven. Eli. Daryl. Jason. And now...Anderson. All of them are dead because of this fucking war and I've watched every single one of them die. Ritka with an RPG, Matthews getting shot and blasted, Lennox taking a bullet for me, Tarelto shooting himself in the head because you couldn't take it anymore, and now Anderson who died saving me not once...but twice. I just can't do this anymore, I'm done. I can't...deal with this anymore so I'm going to end it. You won't use the biggest weapons we have...Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything rash. I'm just going to show you what happens when every remaining bit of my sanity disappears._ '." Hayden kept his head down now.

"They told you to stand down too," Sanchez reminded.

"He didn't though, did he?" Maria asked, Hayden shook his head.

"Nope, I didn't. I snapped, all I saw was red. I broke all orders and told them, ' _Fuck you and your standing down. I'm done running. You all wanted to know how I ended the war in Afghanistan-you're about to find out._ ' I called for Toothless and then had him take on Alpha mode-the one where he can glow blue and command every other dragon around. I told the higher ups to call back their soldiers if they didn't want them getting caught in my attack-surprised they did actually. I led the entire attack-I know I ended the Iraq war. Toothless fired one blast and the rest of the dragons did the same creating a mass of smoke and fire. I flew Toothless in and then about twenty minutes later-I walked back out and in front of Lieutenant General Evans and threw down the Iraqi army leader. Put a gun to the back of his head and said 'Say it or die', he said he surrendered and I just looked emotionlessly at Evans and said, ' _And the rest are either dead, knocked out, or have already retreated and won't be bothering us again. Anderson promoted me to Lieutenant Colonel before he died, he told me to lead to victory. So I did. This is how you win a war: you don't show any fucking mercy. This is how I stopped the war in Afghanistan, I lost my shit and didn't show mercy. By all means, take all the fucking time you need to sign the treaty or whatever-but wrap this shit up because I'd like to go home...there is no longer a war to fight anymore_ '. Then for the next month-everyone just left me alone." Hayden stated.

"And...then you got removed from active duty, right?" Valora asked, Hayden nodded.

"I was called into their office a month later and told I would have to tell Maria about Anderson's death. They told me I was removed from active duty unless I could prove I was okay. I said I could but didn't care anymore. Then...we were sent home a week later. You know the rest from there..." Hayden sighed heavily now.

"There was...something I was curious about son..." Valora stated softly as Hayden glanced over to her. "When...you were telling the story about you being a POW with me in Iraq...you never told them about the two hours in which you were taken from the cell and returning looking like you'd been in a boxing match," Hayden flinched a little and closed his eyes.

"You were taken for two hours out of the cell? You didn't mention that when you returned," Theo said now.

"It doesn't matter. It was just interrogation, they wanted to know how to train Toothless-for me to train him to attack the base and use him as a weapon against all of you. I refused to answer or talk so I got tortured for two hours," Hayden remarked.

"What kind of torture?" Gerald asked.

"Whippings, punches, kicks-that's it, now drop it." Hayden stated coldly as he got up and the others looked at him worried.

"Hayden-you're...getting a little defensive on the subject. You promised to tell us everything that happened to hurt you..." Camille mentioned now.

"Enough, Camille. I did tell you-I had the shit beat out of me for two hours straight. That was it- _Drop_ _It_." Hayden emphasized.

"You didn't tell us, Mom did. You wouldn't have said anything if she hadn't brought it up-you're holding back. How the hell are we supposed to help you when you won't be honest!" Camille retorted.

"You think you're helping me?" Hayden asked-which took them all back slightly considering Hayden's voice was incredibly calm and cold, "You aren't helping me-making me relive the last six years so you can see things from my point of view? The only reason I did this was so you'd get off my damn back," Hayden scoffed coldly towards them.

"But..." Avery started.

"Sure let's ask the soldier fresh of six years in the military to explain in explicit detail about everything that's haunting him-destroying him from the inside. But no-totally fine guys. You wanted to know so I told you every single thing that has happened in the last six years to me, that I suffered in my mind. I told you what happened, my feelings, my thoughts, the nightmares, the flashbacks. I want to stop seeing it all, not continue to. You're not helping me-you're just making me want to find any way possible to kill the pain. And trust me, you don't want to know what I have in mind to do just that so if you don't want me to break completely beyond anyone's repair-then I suggest you stop asking and God damn drop it. We clear?" Hayden stated, "How's that for fucking honesty," he added before walking away.


	70. I'll Be Okay

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

70; I'll Be Okay

Hayden had gone to his room and just about slammed the door making the house shake slightly at the force. They others just sat there in shock-after the last almost three hours Hayden admitted that what they were doing wasn't helping him in the slightest-that it was making him worse and the suicidal thoughts increasing. They thought it had been going well until his mother brought up something Hayden hadn't mentioned-that during his time as a POW, he had been taken for two hours and tortured for the information on how to train dragons and get Toothless to be a weapon for them. They knew Hayden wouldn't budge and obviously stayed strong through the torture but then why did he get so defensive when asked to talk about it? He just said to drop it out right-they felt like he was hiding something big that happened and refused to talk about it.

"He has his knife on him right now and he's alone in there," Camille whimpered.

"He won't...hurt himself again. He...promised," Avery replied.

"Actually he didn't. His mother told him to stop and he nodded-but he never promised." Palmer added.

"He won't-he's just hurting right now. We made him talk about everything-except whatever this...was that happened in Iraq when you two were captured. What happened, Mrs. Haddock?" Theo asked.

"Well we were locked up about thirteen hours together-five of them we talked about everything back home. How he joined, that things between him and his father, that he had a girlfriend but at some point the enemies came in and pulled him out. He was gone two hours and when he came back he looked like hell. Bruised, bleeding, cut slightly. I asked him what happened he just said he was interrogated and tortured but he never talked." Valora informed calmly.

"You think it was more than what he said?" Gerald asked her.

"He's...defensive about it. He told us everything else without a problem-aside from some crying and shaking but when it came to this, well you saw...he shut it down quickly and then got mad..." Valora sighed sadly. Avery sighed as she got up and moved down the hall towards his room.

"Avery don't-you don't want to push him right now..." Dylan said softly.

"I'm not going to just sit around while he suffers alone again. I'm not going to make him do anything-but I want to be with him nevertheless," Avery said as she moved to Hayden's door and took a breath before lifting her hand and knocked twice, "Hay-Hayden? Can I come in?"

"Leave me alone..." he responded lowly.

"I can't do that babe-I'm sorry...not after earlier. Please...let me in?" Avery whimpered a bit with her head on the door-it was silent a few minutes, all of them wondering if he'd actually let her in the room. The handle turned as Avery looked up and saw Hayden standing there before her. Tears in her eyes she just wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Hayden closed his eyes and hugged her back-he knew they were trying to help but having him talk all about it at once wasn't the best way. Even in therapy sessions it would have been broken down into parts to talk about. That's what Anderson used to do for him-take it day by day not all at once. He hadn't meant to snap at them-or say what he did but it was the only way to make them stop asking.

"Stop crying now, it's okay." Hayden told her.

"It's...not, and...neither are you. How can...you keep saying it's okay..." Avery cried against him.

"Because I know it will be eventually." Hayden said as he lifted her chin up so their eyes would meet, "I'll be the first to admit that I'm a complete mess, unstable as fuck, and just want it to end by any means necessary," he then wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her lightly, "but I'll be the first to tell you that like everything else-eventually I'll be okay. I got passed all of their deaths, I accepted what happened but that doesn't mean it hurts any less or doesn't come back at random. Anderson's death hit me harder than the others-he's the only one I couldn't stop, couldn't save, and couldn't bring home. Words said can't be unheard, things seen can't be unseen, things done cannot be undone. That is something I have to live with. No matter what I do or where I go-there will always be triggers to it and those will be the harder days I have to get through. But I will be okay with time," he admitted to her.

"But you said that we weren't helping you-you admitted to...wanted to end it anyway you could and I'm...scared you're going to try and kill yourself again," Avery sobbed still. Hayden picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the living room as he set her down on the couch lightly before kneeling in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"Avery, listen to me. I said that because I was mad, but it wasn't entirely untrue. Fitting six years of pain and suffering into one afternoon while I'm still pretty intoxicated, lacking serious amounts of sleep wasn't the best idea. I get how intervention works. You wanted to confront me about what was going on to drive me to try and kill myself. You wanted me to tell you what's bothering me but it was not something that should have been attempted in one day. Even in therapy-it wouldn't be attempted. Because it brings to much on at once-it doesn't give the victim time to heal or talk about how they felt for each individual situation that occurred," Hayden stated.

"That's...my fault," Theo sighed.

"It's no ones fault. I should of gotten help long ago-real help instead of bottling it inside, bleeding it out, or drowning it in alcohol. Today was only the first time I ever attempted to kill myself-but it's not the first time I've thought about it," he said calmly.

"We know-when Tarelto died..." Jasmine said.

Hayden shook his head, "No. I've thought about it a lot more then just today and when Tarelto died. Ever since being home when the nightmares and flashbacks came. The morning of Theo's wedding-the morning I pulled the gun and had no idea where I was. I wasn't being truthful about my reasoning for doing it. It was true I woke up having no idea where I was or who the shadowed figures were in my room. But...I didn't pull the gun because I thought I was about to get attacked. That nightmare...I saw Anderson and the others die again. But they only asked me why I didn't help them, why I killed them. They kept telling me to join them-be free of the stress of the world and it'd be like how it was when they were alive. In that nightmare-they pulled their guns on me and shot me together. I heard my name get called out and it went black-then I woke up. The first thing I saw was myself. I wanted...to shoot myself."

"What...do you mean, you had the gun facing...Theo, Ethan, and Dylan..." Avery stated.

"But in the dark-that's all I ever saw was darkness and there was always a hooded figure telling me I was a murderer, that I could have saved them but didn't. Right before the nightmares would end, the figure standing before me was me. Me telling myself that I'm not a hero, just a murderer playing dress up in a soldiers uniform...I've thought about killing myself so many times-but always stopped because someone would call, or come here, or for a short period...I'd get distracted and it would be okay but at night-just the darkness, me, and myself...this time-after seeing it all again in one day, I just...couldn't force it back, I just wanted it to end so I wouldn't have to see it anymore..." Hayden informed her.

"And you...still feel that way, don't you?" Heather asked.

"I do, won't lie about it. But, something happened after I knocked out-being stuck in that darkness again. For once there was a light-something for me to follow. That light-I heard voices. Theo's, Gobber's, and Avery's...I wasn't alone in there and I realized I wasn't alone at all. Truth be told, Avery...my nightmares are at bay when I'm holding you in my arms at night. When I saw how scared you looked after I tried to kill myself-I knew I'd never be able to do it. No matter what-I'll never kill myself even if I have the desire too. I know one way or another-I'll always be okay because I have you," Hayden told her as her eyes widened a bit. "I know my joining the military was hard on my family and friends-and though through some tough times-you all stood by me anyway. It will take some time, and I'll never forget it but eventually-I'll be okay again, because I have all of you beside me to get me through it."

"We're sorry for making you do it all at once, we should have known better being in therapy ourselves...we've been recovering slowly-and we made you do it in one day out of fear," Theo said softly.

"Don't worry about it-you know everything now." Hayden told him, "And you, stop crying...it's not befitting for such a beautiful woman-about to be a bride and then wife, to be crying." he said wiping her eyes again as she tried to nod. Avery leaned forward and hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her-locked in a comforting and loving embrace. The two held it another few moments before separating as Avery wiped her eyes again while he kissed her forehead again.

"So we don't...like have to worry about leaving you alone for extended periods of time because I'll be honest-one of the main reasons we freaked was because we knew you had a gun here..." Theo said sighing.

"I'd kept it in my closet the night Avery slept over a few months back-when I got home from laser tag, I just...freaked and tried anything to numb the pain. Drinking, cutting...when it didn't work, I just couldn't stop. I normally don't even get that far in thoughts. I suppose being drunk just made me less able to think clearly about reasons to stay and made the flashbacks worse-harder to fight and recover from." Hayden shrugged now.

"That's why I said no more drinking while you're recovering-or at least supervised drinking..." Valora stated softly.

"Yeah, yeah-I got it." Hayden stated to her with a sigh, "I'm good on the drinkin for a while-way to much soco," he mumbled tiredly.

"Stomach hurt?" Avery asked, Hayden nodded once to her as she kissed his forehead.

"Bread should soak up some of that alcohol, and a shower would do you some good, son." Gerald offered.

"I am totally cool with that-you all...wanna stay for lunch or dinner? I'll order pizza or something." Hayden offered.

"That's fine with us. We missed lunch because we...came here," TJ mentioned with a nod as the others did the same.

"We gotta go meet up with a few others. Oh! Greenhalgh, Boggs, and Evans are coming through tomorrow to check on you," Palmer mentioned.

"I'll deal with them tomorrow then, see ya guys at the wedding in two months right?" Hayden asked them, they nodded and soon left the house.

"I have to leave too, the kids will be getting off the bus in about fifteen minutes-if you need anything at all, Hayden...you call me, understand?" Maria stated as she got up while holding Hayden Fury-who was now awake and giggled while reaching for Hayden who took him with a smile and tossed him in the air a bit making him giggle as he rubbed his nose to the young Anderson child then kissed the boys forehead. "Definitely loves his uncle," she smiled watching the two interact.

"You be good for your mother, kid," Hayden told the baby in his arm-it was the nickname Anderson had given him, _kid_. Hayden handed the baby back to Maria and hugged her as she left the apartment. Now inside was Jasmine, Avery, Theo, Olivia, Gobber, Dylan, Ethan, Samantha, Valora, Gerald, TJ, Seth, Rachel, Felix, and Heather. "Well I'm gonna shower, make yourselves comfortable," he said as he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to Avery, "Order what you guys want, just use my card babe-unless you feel like joining me?"

"Really?" Camille said arching a brow.

"What?...Oh you think we're gonna do that? No. It was mainly so someone was keeping an eye on me in case I black out because I'm still drunk right now..." Hayden rolled his eyes. Avery smiled shaking her head as she handed his wallet to Theo-then stood up following Hayden to the bathroom. Not more than five minutes later they heard the water turn on-then the shower as they all sighed. Jasmine grabbed her phone as they called for pizza. Got five larges, some wings, and mozzarella sticks-told by the pizza place it would be there with in the hour after Jasmine gave them Hayden's card information then they all just sat around talking about the last few hours.

Hayden really had been through hell and somehow still managed to find some kind of a smile. Sure today had been horrible for him to talk about but he managed it all with only crying and shaking a few times. The biggest break down was when he talked about Anderson's death-his friends and family knew that was hard, especially with what was said between the two. Avery came out of the bathroom while Hayden went down the hall to his room to get changed while Avery relaxed on the couch. "Well he feels a lot better than when he went in," she stated.

"Well you figure he's been holding in how he feels for years-except to maybe Anderson. Even if he talked about it all at once, it probably does feel good to him for others to know how he's feeling now or at least know whats been on his mind for the last months-years even," Gobber pointed out, "I'm still shocked he took the words I gave him and he turned it into a song..."

"Yeah that was...incredible. I didn't know he liked to write lyrics and make songs," Jasmine said in agreement with the others in the room who were nodding. Hayden came out wearing a pair of brown sweatpants, brown slippers, then a light-long sleeved sweater that was forest green he also had music playing from his phone which was clipped to the waistband of his pants. A new song had just started as Hayden was humming along to it-then he took his phone out when it started ringing. "What's up, Drill Sergeant?" he answered.

" _Haddock! Good to hear from you again!"_ DS Ramirez greeted as Hayden only shook his head as he put it on speaker phone now.

"You called me-shouldn't I be saying that?" Hayden asked him.

" _I was just testin ya, lad. And how many times I gotta tell you that you don't gotta call me that no more?"_ DS Ramirez chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me, I just choose to. You were the first CO I ever had-out of respect, sir. Was that not the first lesson you instilled into us six years ago?" Hayden questioned now.

" _Instilled? I'd go with scared,"_ the man laughed.

"I wasn't scared of you. The day I met you-I just called you a big bully which I'd dealt with all my life anyway. Wasn't anything new to me to be yelled at for not doing something right. Either way, what did you call for?" Hayden replied now.

" _Well ya see-remember all those dragons we'd rounded up for the dragon school,"_ the man trailed off as Hayden sighed.

"Out with it-not in the mood to be run around the bush..." he mumbled.

" _We've got a Whispering Death problem,"_ Hayden almost smacked his forehead.

"I got the master list for the dragons going to the Berk location three days ago, there was no mention of a Whispering Death being moved there. They have to be rounded up separate from the others because they don't play nice with other dragons. Same with Speed Stingers and Changewings," Hayden remarked.

" _Well no one told us that! We just got told to move them, only this Whispering Death is huge-like a Titanwing one. White, red eyes and tail..."_ Hayden just about froze.

"Mind repeating that one more time for me. I'm pretty sure you just said...big white Whispering Death dragon with red eyes and tail," Hayden answered now.

" _That's what I said, Lieutenant Colonel,"_ DS Ramirez confirmed.

"That's not a Whispering Death, its a Screaming Death and you need to stay away from it until I get there. Where are you?" Hayden said getting up now and opening the door and giving a whistle for his dragon.

" _About that...look to your left,"_ Hayden looked to his left and saw DS Ramirez, DS Amunsav, as well Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans trying to take cover on the side of the duplex, _"HELP!"_ they yelled together.

"Really, you couldn't have mentioned you were already here?! Maybe-I don't know, given me just a fraction of a warning so I could deal with this?" Hayden yelled back at them, "Get in the house..." he stated as they rushed in while Hayden saw the dragon overhear-growing and snarling, preparing to fire. The housing base gave off the warning horn as Hayden forced himself to not to hit the ground or instinctively reach for his gun. He shook his head to shake it off as the dragon focused on him now. "Toothless keep him busy for me bud," Hayden stated as he headed inside and looked at Evans with a glare and his hand out.

"What?" Evans asked.

"Hand over your gun," Hayden said.

"You're going to shoot it?!" Ethan asked.

"No I'm gonna...Ugh, just fucking hand it over already!" Hayden ordered, Evans handed it to Hayden as he took the clip out. Hayden grabbed a small box and set it down as he dumped the normal bullets on the floor while he reloaded the clip with something else looking like bullets only they were smaller and pointed at the top. Hayden reloaded the clip and pulled back the top to load one for firing-he moved outside and aimed for the dragon. "Toothless, move back pal," Hayden commanded, his dragon did so as Hayden fired the gun and hit the dragon in the side of the neck. It's eyes widened as it slowly lowered itself down to the ground whimpering almost.

"What did you do to it?" Theo asked.

"The bullets in the gun are actually just tranquilizers, dragon root mixture that renders them slightly paralyzed and at certain levels can calm a dragon down temporarily. Titanwings are harder to train because they believe they are elite and have more dominance. Hayden placed the gun down now as he moved in front of the dragon with his hand out as it growled at him. "Hey, don't get snippy with me big boy. We don't charge into your home and cause trouble, now why don't you relax..." Hayden said to it as it stopped snarling and pressed it's nose to Hayden's palm. "There we go, see-it's alright. Not gonna hurt you at all. I'm a friend to all dragons-but you shouldn't be here. Small place for a big dragon like you,"

"You're always so good with them," Boggs remarked.

"I'm not the lead trainer for nothing ya know," Hayden said with a soft smile now as the dragon let Hayden pull out the dart and toss it down while the dragon crooned comfortingly at him. "Head on home big guy, I'm sure your mother is missing ya." the dragon licked his cheek as a thank you almost then slowly took to the sky and headed off out of sight. Hayden came back into the apartment and fixed the Lieutenant General's gun before handing it back to him. "Next time find a better way to warn me-a text would of sufficed..." Hayden glared, "Are the rest of the dragons transported safely?"

"Yes. And sorry, when it happened-this is where we were close too..." Greenhalgh chuckled a bit.

"I bet-cuz I'm not dealin with enough already..." Hayden mumbled slightly with a bored look in his eyes.

"Hayden...you're...bleeding?" Jasmine pointed out, Hayden looked down as he saw the gash on his arm-he'd been hit with one of the spines that got fired right before he shot the tranquilizer at the Screaming Death.

"Heh, so I am..." without another word he blacked out and hit the ground.

"Hayden!" Avery cried with worry. Theo and Jasmine acted right away while breaking out the first aid kit to clean the wound and wrap it up.

"He'll be okay-he probably just blacked out from exhaustion and...everything else today. Been a long day for him-shouldn't of been moving that much after he'd been drinking so heavily a few hours ago. Let him rest," Theo said as he and Dylan moved Hayden into his room so he could rest. The other just sat around, Evans demanded an explanation and they told him everything except the part about Hayden trying to kill himself-they only revealed Hayden had a hard time in the beginning and still does at random but other wise is okay. They seemed content with the answer but said they'd return the next day to talk to Hayden themselves about his state of mind-after that they left and the pizza arrived so they began to eat but saved some for Hayden who hopefully woke up soon.


	71. Strength Of Bond

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

71; Strength Of Bond

Gerald, Gobber, and Valora had gone to their homes around 6:30pm-Hayden had been knocked out since around 3:30ish after his encounter with the Screaming Death. DS Ramirez and Amunsav had stayed though to hang out with the others for a while since it'd been so long. Around 7:15pm, Rachel and Ethan left, followed by Heather and Felix. Now it left TJ, Seth, Samantha, the two Drill Sergeants, Theo, Olivia-who was holding Alyssa now, Avery, Camille, and Dylan. Jasmine too but she lived there so she wouldn't be leaving. Since being home from the last tour, a lot of couples were living together now. Rachel and Ethan had their own one bedroom that was about ten minutes from the duplex where Hayden, Theo, Jasmine, and Olivia lived. Heather and Felix were working on getting their own if they could find one closer than twenty minutes away from everyone. Camille was living with Avery for now but after the wedding when Avery and Hayden got married-Dylan was making the choice to live with her so she didn't have to give up her place that she'd fallen in love with. Seth still lived with his parents but wasn't in a rush to change that. TJ and him considered getting a place but it was still undecided for right now since TJ was getting closer to Samantha but nothing official yet-they'd just gone on a few dates to get to know one another better.

"I can't believe he's still unconscious," Avery sighed heavily.

"Are you spending the night tonight, Avery?" Jasmine asked with a light smile.

Avery nodded, "Probably, Hayden asked me when he was in the shower if I wanted too."

"He'll be awake soon, it's been a long day for him after all. Long couple of years in the face of it-but today was probably the worst having to reveal it all to us. We shouldn't of made him talk about everything, maybe just the big stuff. He's emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted. Also he took on the Screaming Death while tipsy or buzzed. I can't say he was drunk because he was fully aware of what was going on around him-nor did he slur his words or stumble when moving," Theo shrugged.

"Hayden handles his alcohol pretty well," Jasmine offered slowly.

"We saw when we all went camping," Dylan snickered a bit.

"And you can thank Ritka and Lennox for that incredible tolerance to it too," came Hayden's voice from behind them, they all snapped their looks his way quickly. Avery was first to rush to him with worry as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hey, Sky Eyes..." Hayden hugged her back.

"Good to see ya up man," Theo smiled as he patted Hayden's back now, "Saved ya some pizza," he added.

"Thanks because I'm starving," he looked around now and saw who was left in the apartment, "Others went home?"

"Yeah but you higher ups are comin back-we...kind'a had to inform them about your...moments but we didn't mention you trying to kill yourself to them. I guess tomorrow they are going to give you a full eval," Dylan informed calmly.

"Figures, you could of told them. I wouldn't have cared," Hayden shrugged now.

"Hold on! He tried to kill himself!?" DS Amunsav stated quickly.

"Yeah...round noon time...I'm fine now, I've got good friends who have my back," Hayden stated to them.

"We didn't want you getting hauled off babe," Avery snuggled into his chest, "By the way, I'm spending the night..."

"That's fine, I told you that you could." Hayden kissed her forehead while she smiled. Jasmine brought him over a plate with three pieces of pizza-bacon, hamburger, and cheese which was his favorite. Theo brought over a cup of water. Hayden said down on the couch now while taking a bite.

"Feeling better now, how's your arm?" Camille asked him while sitting beside Dylan on the couch.

"Well, pretty sure I'm not drunk anymore-just have a massive headache and hungry," Hayden chuckled as he opened his laptop and then iTunes to get some music going since it was quiet as hell. Hayden finished his pizza and drink before leaning back on the couch to relax. "Honestly haven't felt this good in a while," he sighed out closing his eyes.

"Well we better be headed back-hour drive to Fort Dreki. Glad you're feeling better lad, ya need anything then let us know. We'll see ya in two months at the grand opening of," Amunsav paused now, "Well I guess it still doesn't have a name,"

"Beyond The Clouds," Hayden informed.

"Finally chose the name did ya?" DS Ramirez smiled, "What made you use that?"

"Because on the wings of a dragon, you can go beyond the clouds. Also," he looked towards a picture on the wall of his fallen friends, "for all the soldiers who paid the ultimate price of fighting the battle to keep others safe-the soldiers who earned their wings and get to fly forever," Hayden stated calmly. Avery held his hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder gently.

"Beautiful name and fits perfectly," Camille said lightly.

"That's why I chose it," Hayden found a small smile now as the two Drill Sergeants nodded as they shook his hand then headed out of the duplex. Now it was just TJ, Samantha, Seth, Theo, Avery, Camille, Dylan, Jasmine, Olivia-holding Alyssa, and himself.

"It's late, we should be headed back too..." Dylan mentioned to Camille who had yawned for the fifth time in an hour.

"We should get back to our side of the duplex too, Alyssa is getting fussy," Olivia said to Theo who nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't have to stay here and watch me, really. I'm okay and Avery is spending the night-so I'm not alone..." Hayden mentioned.

"Well we are coming back tomorrow-you should have all of us with you when you deal with the pains in the asses," Theo chuckled at him.

"Play nice-they are just doing their jobs. Have a good night guys," Hayden told them as they all left leaving just him, Jasmine, and Avery now. He closed his eyes and sighed out, "Man what a day..." he remarked now.

"We're sorry about earlier-we didn't even think about having you talk about everything and how it would affect you to have to do it in one day," Jasmine said softly.

"Don't sweat it-it...honestly helped a little, to just unload everything at once. I have been holding it in for years," Hayden shrugged softly as Avery leaned on him.

"Only a little?" Avery asked.

"Still got a long way to go yet babe-getting it out helped and I know I've got all of you to stand with me. I guess I just lost sight of that for a while, feeling like no one would understand what I was going through and if I'd told anyone it would just scare them to know how fucked up in the head I was. I kept it to myself and it was just too much for me to handle alone," Hayden admitted to her.

"You'll never have to feel that way again-we're all here for you, Hayden. Please don't ever forget that, I was...so scared earlier. I kept telling myself something was wrong with you but I didn't want to believe you'd keep anything from me, especially something like this," Avery gripped his shirt a bit as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not going anywhere," Hayden lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, she melted into it as Jasmine smiled while getting up.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys," Jasmine walked down the hall and went to her room-shutting the door leaving Avery and Hayden alone on the couch as the two were very much locked in their kiss. Hayden finally broke it after five minutes or so as Avery just blushed deeply laying on him still.

"Evans and the others say what time they were comin?" Hayden asked.

"Uh...1100? I think," Avery said unsure.

"11am then, least they didn't make it wicked early." he chuckled some as his fingers played with her braid a little.

"You going to be okay through that tomorrow?" Avery asked him.

"I will-because all of you will be there. Come on, let's go to bed," Hayden got up now and pulled her with him as he then locked the door-he held her hand as they moved to Hayden's room to get comfortable. Hayden took off his shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers while Avery stripped down to just her bra and underwear-they climbed into bed with Avery laying against his chest and his arm around her.

"And we always will be. I love you, Hayden," Avery snuggled against him with her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Avery. Get some sleep," Hayden told her after kissing her forehead-then pulling the blanket over them. She closed her eyes with a single nod, after about fifteen minutes she was asleep. Hayden stared at the ceiling now-he just prayed he'd be able to sleep tonight. Tomorrow would suck-he already knew what he was going to do with the officers were there and giving him a full evaluation with his friends and family there. He sighed closing his eyes, the nightmares never bothered him with Avery there so he prayed that stayed the case. Hayden's heavy eyes began to close as soon he was asleep next holding his fiance close to him.

(The Next Morning;10:30am)

He must have been more tired than he thought because when he woke up-it was already 10:30am. The officers would be there in ten minutes-Hayden rushed out of bed, got on his jeans and pulling on black tee-shirt, finally his socks before walking out of the room to see everyone already there, including the officers. Great. "Well good morning to you, Lieutenant Colonel," Greeted Boggs.

"You try to eval me before I've had my coffee and I'll kick your asses out, we clear on that?" they nodded-Hayden was never a morning person. "Did you turn my alarm off babe?" Hayden asked as he grabbed a mug from the strainer, then milk from the fridge, the sugar bowl from the cupboard before setting it all down to pour himself a mug for the morning.

"Are you gonna be mad if I did?" Avery asked.

"No but you could have at least woken me up at 10am so I could shower and wake up a little," Hayden stated.

"You needed your sleep," Jasmine stated as Hayden walked with a roll of his eyes while sipping his coffee slowly.

"As true as that may be, still had shit to do before all this," Hayden motioned to Boggs, Evans, and Greenhalgh. "And I thought you were coming back at 11am?"

"Came a little early, that's not a problem is it?" Evans asked.

"Not to me-it's you who will be waiting. Not breaking my routine because you decided to be fashionably early," Hayden put the mug down as he went outside and gave a whistle to Toothless who rushed over. "Hey bud, let's see what ya got this morning!" Hayden told him while he jumped around happily, "Alright," Hayden smiled as he went into the closet and pulled out the saddle for Toothless-then walked back outside to get it on his dragon, he got on him afterwards.

"Can we watch?" Theo asked, Hayden just shrugged as he leaned forward and patted Toothless's neck now-the dragon almost grinned and took to the sky heading straight up while the others came out to watch him. Everything was fine, Hayden was having a blast doing a bunch of moves and tricks with Toothless-then it got confusing. Toothless seemed to slow down and Hayden looked like he was having trouble keeping control of Toothless.

"Something is wrong," Ethan stated-without warning Toothless reared back and threw Hayden off him, this was bad because they were incredibly high up right now. Hayden started falling as Toothless didn't respond to being called to by him. "Boomblast, rescue!" he called out, his Thunder Drum roared as he took off and got under Hayden to catch him-then land safely.

"What happened up there?" Avery asked quickly rushing over to check him.

"I don't know-Toothless just stopped responding to commands, it's like he's distracted..." Hayden stated rubbing the Thunder Drum's head, "Thanks for the save, Ethan..."

"No prob, I owed ya for Afghanistan when you got shot for me," Ethan gave a thumbs up to him.

"Toothless! Come down bud," Hayden called but the dragon didn't listen to him-Toothless glared at him with his eyes in thin slits. "Oh that can't be good," he mumbled as the dragon now landed and approached-snarling at Hayden. "Alright, take it easy bud...it's okay-it's just me, Hayden, your friend..." he tried to put his hand out but Toothless made a snap at him.

"What's wrong with him?..." Gerald asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be trying to figure it out..." Hayden said-Toothless charged a blast in his mouth, "Get inside," he ordered next.

"What about you?" Valora asked.

"I'll be fine-just go." Hayden told her, they nodded and went inside but still watched from the windows with worry. "Toothless, it's alright bud-whatever is wrong, we can figure it out." Toothless whined almost but held firm He didn't know what was wrong with Toothless-he'd never acted this way before so something had to be wrong with him. It was almost strange-his dragon was reacting as if they were still at war-Hayden just about froze realizing it. His dragon was suffering like he was-Hayden wasn't the only one who saw a lot of death. Doing all the moves that they were in the air-it triggered Toothless thinking they were back at war. Toothless lost dragons-he was suffering his own form of PTSD.

"Hayden, what's wrong?" Camille asked him.

"He's suffering PTSD like I am. All those moves-they were ones we did back in the wars. Toothless saw a lot of death too, lost his dragon friends. He's like...me. He doesn't know where he is right now," Hayden said softly. How did he help Toothless? How did he get him to wake up and realize where he was? If he got to close-Toothless would fire. Hayden slowly got to his knees with a hand out to his dragon's snout while taking a breath to calm down. "Toothless," he said now, "Hey, its me bud. It's me, I'm right here...come back to me." Hayden told him moving his hand closer while Toothless snarled more. "It wasn't your fault bud. They didn't die because of you. You'd never hurt anybody-you'd never hurt me..."

"Be careful, Hayden," Evans said, Hayden ignored him though and moved closer as Toothless's eyes dilated for a brief moment as he screeched in distress-this his eyes returned to slits with more growling.

"I won't...leave you-I won't let you go, Toothless. Hear me? I'm _NOT_ letting you go too, I can't handle that. Please...come back to me, please? You are my best friend bud." Hayden said as tears almost formed in his eyes while the blast receded and Toothless shook his head a bit, "My Best Friend." Hayden's hand touched Toothless's snout now as the dragon warbled sadly while his eyes returned to normal and he saw Hayden before him-his teeth retracted as he gave a gummy smile to him. "Atta boy-that's it! I'm here," Hayden said as he lunged forward at his dragon and hugged him tightly around the neck-Toothless leaned into the hug, even raised a paw to hug him back.

"How did...you know how to break through him?" Avery asked.

"We saw the same things-felt the same pain. We're a lot alike in that sense," Hayden mentioned as Toothless licked his face after the hug. "He takes it personally because he's the alpha-and the alpha is meant to protect them all."

"Poor guy," Avery rubbed Toothless's head.

"He's been suffering all this time and I...wasn't even thinking about it since I was having my own problems coping. I'm sorry bud...guess we can work on it together now?" Toothless nuzzled his face. "By the way, Dad, what you just saw right there is the strength of the bond between dragon and rider. In case you still wanted to see why it's so powerful," Hayden chuckled a bit.

"Ready for your evaluation since you pretty much just admitted to have issues?" Evans asked.

"Ya know what," he paused with a glare almost-then smiled, "Yeah. Let's get it over with. I'm ready-I just hope you are." Hayden said as he got Toothless a barrel of fish and sent him to the backyard, then he entered the house sitting down. This was going to be a long day already but he didn't care. He was ready for this-he hoped they were too. He'd been planning this all night since he found out they were coming to evaluate them-and he couldn't wait to do the one thing they'd asked him to do before they were sent home from Iraq. Prove he was alright-he was going to enjoy this a lot more than he should be allowed to.


	72. Thank You's

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

72; Thank You's

So far the morning had gone from calm to chaotic-then back to calm. Hayden had woken up late thanks to his fiance turning his alarm off on him and then he went flying with Toothless only to discover that his dragon was suffering PTSD just like he was-Hayden couldn't believe he didn't think of it right away. Toothless and him had seen the same things-of deaths from humans and dragons. Toothless actually fell to a point where he didn't know where he was anymore but thankfully, Hayden broke through him and brought him back-he almost cried doing it to. The thought of losing his best friend terrified him-he really would lose it beyond repair if he lost Toothless. There would be no coming back from him from that. He'd be so trapped in grief-he'd shut down completely and he probably would even care anymore either. He'd never be the same if he lost his dragon. But after all that, now it was time for the evaluation from his superior officers on his mental state.

Once back in the apartment now, everyone found a seat around the room but Hayden had to stay in front of Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans for this. They had to watch his facial expressions, responses, tones of voices, overall behavior. This was going to suck and Thor only knew how long it would take to complete. "For those of you new to evaluations-they are not normally done this way. It's generally one on one due to privacy issues so while I'm aware all of you may know what Mr. Haddock here has been through, I ask that you all remain quiet." Evans stated calmly.

"We understand sir," Theo nodded-as did the others.

"Mr. Haddock-you will be asked a series of questions regarding previous evaluations, situations, thoughts, feelings, and-" Hayden already groaned.

"Look. I've been through this for six years now-I know how it goes. Just friggen start it so that way maybe I can get on with my life," he remarked with his arms over his chest.

"You seem irritated right now, any particular reason why?" Boggs asked.

"I feel that evaluations are a complete waste of time when it's the same inane bullshit as before. You ask the _same_ questions every time, it gets kind of boring to constantly repeat." Hayden answered.

"Well we do them to see how the soldiers are doing after war-it's just protocol, Lieutenant Colonel." Greenhalgh mentioned.

"Well let's see-you removed me from active duty because of my mental state so it goes without saying that you know without an evaluation that I'm very unstable. Why are you going to sit here and waste my time, their time, and your own on asking questions to find a result you already know?" Hayden asked them calmly now.

"So you openly admit to to being unstable?" Boggs asked.

"I never tried to hide it," he sighed, "Honestly, you saw what I did in Iraq when Anderson died-was that not enough of a reveal that I'm mentally unstable in every sense of the word?"

"You also said you could prove you were okay but didn't care," Greenhalgh insisted.

"And I can," Hayden replied now.

"But you just said-" Evans began quickly.

"I know what I said, Lieutenant General Evans. How do you suppose I was supposed to prove I was okay when still in Iraq? After just watching a man who I considered my older brother get shot, then blown up to save me? How would you assume I respond to that situation. You have a brother, Boggs. Would you not snap if he jumped in front of you to save you from being shot? Would you be able to say you're okay after he saved you a second time by pushing you out of the way of a grenade, saluting you with a smile and saying 'so long'? Would you be able to handle it perfectly fine?" Hayden asked.

Boggs was rather quiet now obviously not having a response to Hayden's question. "We didn't assume you were okay-you snapped completely in a rage," Greenhalgh reminded.

"I know what I did-never said I was proud of it but who can blame me after seeing what I'd seen? Anyone would of done the same thing. Its instinct to be fueled by so many emotions at once that you have no idea what to do-you lose it. Because you don't know what else to do," Hayden said calmly now. The others were just looking a little surprised at his answer, what was surprising was that he wasn't wrong. When faced with something like that-you wouldn't know what else to do and you unleash everything you were feeling at once then when he'd returned he was cold because he'd let everything out at once then there was nothing left to feel-but empty. "It might be true I'm unstable as hell right now but that doesn't mean I won't recover in time," he added calmly.

"So you are okay-coping well with everything from Anderson's death?" Evans asked.

"Did we not just go over this?" Hayden sighed heavily.

"We merely want to know how you're handling it? Are you seeing a doctor about it, are you taking medications, are you having suicidal thoughts, have you attempted to kill yourself at all since being released from active duty because of Anderson's death?" Boggs asked calmly now.

"I'll answer those in order for you: No. No. Some. And, yes." Hayden responded.

"You've...tried to kill yourself?" Evans said a little surprised now.

"I swear if you keep asking the same question I'm just gonna walk out," he rolled his eyes. His friends and family were surprised-why would he admit that he'd tried to kill himself? He knew his officers would order him to suicide watch-didn't he? "If you can sit there and be quiet like my friends and family did when I told them yesterday-I will do the same for you. No interruptions, no comments, and if you try to admit me to a psych hospital: I will leave on Toothless-and I promise you won't find me," he warned coldly now.

"Hayden!" Avery said in fear now.

"Those are my terms-take 'em or leave em. I will agree to tell you everything-in detail with no holds barred. I won't hide my emotions, feelings, thoughts, anything if you will agree that you do not admit me. Do we have a deal gentleman?" Hayden asked firmly. Evans, Boggs, and Greenhalgh looking at one another then nodded. "Say it," he ordered.

"We swear by the Soldiers Honor that we will not admit you if you tell us everything in detail." Evans offered his hand to Hayden-who took it and shook it, then did the same with the others before sitting back down with a heavy sigh.

"Then I suggest you get comfortable because this one hell of a story so I hope you didn't have anywhere else to be today," Hayden mentioned.

"Wait-hold on, we were there for all of Anderson's death-how long is this exactly, what did we miss?" Boggs asked.

"Oh! You thought my state of mind was due to _just_ Anderson's death," Hayden asked as they slowly nodded-then he laughed. "That wasn't even a fraction of it. My state of mind has been fucked up and unstable for six years-since the first tour in Afghanistan,"

"Now wait just a minute! You haven't been to counseling for any of the last six years-you mean to say you've been keeping to yourself this long?!" Greenhalgh asked.

"Correct," Hayden replied. "All of it had a hand in my suicide attempt-which was yesterday afternoon by the way."

"We agreed not to send you over Anderson's death-you've been holding out on all your evaluations then! We should admit you right now!" Evans stated firmly.

"But you won't because you agreed not to." Hayden remarked now.

"We will because this has clearly been going on a while-six years, Lieutenant Colonel! I'm surprised and disappointed. We agreed not to admit you on Anderson's death and you just admitted the last six years have had a play on your attempt which was yesterday?!" Evans replied.

This time, Hayden wasn't calm. His eyes narrowed as he slammed both hands down on the table which made the three officers flinch a bit, "You won't because you'll be in violation of our deal-which you swore on the Soldiers Honor and shook on, that you would not admit me if I told you _EVERYTHING_. I never agreed to just talk about Anderson's death-I said everything and everything is a grand culmination of six years. So go right ahead-admit me and break the deal and dishonor soldiers everywhere," he warned.

"And I swear I just heard Anderson laugh and say ' _Atta boy, Haddock_ '!" Theo chuckled slightly.

"Come on officers, you didn't really think I'd put myself in a position that would screw me-did you? I'm not gonna tell you everything attributing to my PTSD, depression, and attempted suicide without a little insurance that I won't get screwed and taken away from my family and friends. I'm a soldier-I fight for them. I knew you'd pull something like this-that's why I made you swear to it before I started talking. I know the words I said, its just to bad you didn't realize the words you were agreeing to. I said everything-you didn't bother to ask what everything entailed, your fault-not mine, sirs. Now are you quite finished?" The three of them were shocked-Hayden just outsmarted them to get out of being admitted to a psychiatric hospital.

"You sneaky asshole," Camille giggled now.

"I thought we went over just how sneaky I am," Hayden remarked.

"There was that one time when he was training Night Terror that he snuck off Fort Dreki to go see Avery. Gone all night and still made it back before the sun rose," Theo snickered lightly.

"THEO! No one was supposed to know about that!" Hayden said quickly.

"Oops," Theo covered his mouth quickly. Hayden face-palmed with a sigh now as Avery just blushed. "They didn't have sex or nothing-"

"THEO-shut the fuck up!" Hayden scolded shaking his head in frustration, "You are _so_ lucky you're one of my best friends or I swear to the Gods, I would kill you..."

"We can certainly...touch base on that later-the story, Mr. Haddock," Greenhalgh sighed-clearly all three of them defeated by Hayden outsmarting them. Hayden moved into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle then sat back down, taking a deep breath he began to tell them everything from the beginning-just as he'd done the day before when it was just his friends and family: this took about an hour or so to get through and then he stopped taking a breath and getting up.

"Uh, you served four tours-that was only two of them," Boggs mentioned.

"And it's also about 12:30pm or so and I'm not gonna make all them sit through this a second time without lunch. Besides-I need a break..." Hayden admitted as he moved into the kitchen to figure out what to make for lunch for everyone.

"So you all left things out yesterday," Evans remarked now looking to Theo, Jasmine, Heather, Ethan, and Dylan.

"We knew you'd admit him if we told you everything." Jasmine replied lightly.

"He should be admitted from all we've heard on just two tours-I'm rather afraid to hear the rest," Greenhalgh stated with a sigh-from the kitchen they heard music start playing. Avery got up slowly and peered around the corner as Hayden was looking at his laptop screen and scrolling through music it seemed but as she looked closer she saw he was actually watching a video of him and the original Strike One. Hayden was sitting at the counter, hunched over slightly with his arms down, eyes glued to the screen and silent tears falling from his eyes. Avery looked back at Theo sadly-then motioned for him to come look. Theo got up and moved towards the wall as he saw Hayden sitting there. They knew him talking about it again was hard for him, the guy wasn't getting any time to heal.

"I'll talk to him," Theo said as he moved into the kitchen now and pulled up a stool beside him, "Hey, I know I'm not Anderson but-you know you can talk to me right? Sittin in here like this alone isn't good for you bro,"

"Yeah, I know-I just...talking about all the death, I wanted to see something else ya know-back when it was good for us," Hayden told him with a sigh.

"Well you could share with me, I was on Strike One too and so was Jasmine..." Theo offered.

"I didn't want to cry in front of them..." Hayden admitted softly.

"Hey, your video made me cry on my wedding day-you think I cared?" Theo smiled with a hand on his back and rubbing it some.

"No, guess that's what makes us different." Hayden lifted his head.

"No, Hayden-it makes you human. You can cry, no one is gonna care. We know how much this hurts you-hurts us to see you hurting. We want to help but you can't keep hiding how you feel like this-we know your tough, maybe tougher than all of us put together man but you can't be strong forever, it's destroying you from the inside. You can...cry, scream, yell, swear-whatever you want just don't hide it from us. Okay? Why not slide that SD card into the TV and play it for everyone-I know I want to enjoy it. Lunch and show," Theo offered.

"I don't know, Theo..." Hayden sighed pausing the video now and closing his eyes.

"We can mourn together-it still hurts me too." Theo patted his back. Hayden looked over at him, seeing his smile-Hayden couldn't say no to him. It hurt Theo and him the most-they were the original Strike One. Hayden nodded as he pulled the SD card out of the laptop and closed it. Next they whipped up a quick lunch for everyone-just sandwiches as they brought it out and set it on the living room table. Hayden moved the side of the flat screen TV and slid the SD card in as he turned it on while everyone could see the video Hayden had originally been watching. Another one of them hanging out in the bar on leave-drunk out of their minds too and singing. Hayden didn't say anything as he leaned back on the couch after turning it up when Theo sat beside him-offering him a beer.

"That a good idea right now?" Hayden asked.

"Hey, we're just drinkin with the guys bro. Just like old times," Theo winked-Hayden smiled at him and took the beer and twisted it off as he and Theo clanked the two together and took a swig as both of them just watched the screen. Everyone else just stayed quiet watching the two boys watch the videos play through-bar trips, relaxing in the barracks on Visithug and in Iraq. Hayden and Theo actually started laughing when they saw the video of the Strike One and Anderson singing Smash Mouth's _All Star_ -they even started singing along. They hadn't seen Hayden this happy in a long time so why ruin for him. Avery and Camille even glared when the officers were going to remind him that he still had two more tours to talk about. The video played for about thirty minutes as it stopped on a shot of all of them together-one where they'd all just come off a really long and hard mission. "See, told ya it'd be worth it if ya just watched it with me. I miss them too bro," Theo said with an arm over his shoulders.

"I'll stop doubting you," Hayden forced a chuckle as he went to get up to turn the TV off-just as he was about to, he heard something. _**"Hey kid,"**_ Hayden's eyes widened as he froze-that was...Anderson's voice. Hayden quickly backed up and looked at the screen-sure enough all the guys of Strike One were there-except Theo who Hayden had to guess was recording. The background was the Alpha Fire barrack from Afghanistan-the first tour. _**"Yeah, we're talking to you, Sergeant Haddock."**_ Anderson laughed.

" _ **Alright so this is right before we all go on leave for two weeks. You're outside on an aerial patrol right now, sorry bout stealin ya phone."**_ Lennox chuckled with his normal grin. Hayden...had never seen this before. He'd watched these videos at least a thousand times-and had never seen this on them.

" _ **Shut it, Lennox. He'll be back in like ten minutes with his dragon's speed-he's been itching to go home and surprise his sister so let's get this done before he comes back,"**_ Anderson smacked Lennox upside the side of the head.

" _ **Right, sorry Lieutenant Anderson. Well who want to go first?"**_ Lennox asked.

" _ **I will. Sup, Sergeant,"**_ Matthews beamed brightly now as the camera zoomed in on him, _**"So, we all decided to go around our little Strike One group here and just let ya know how thankful we are to have you as the leader of the unit. I mean shit, you saved my life a week ago-you got shot for me. Don't think I'll ever be able to repay that debt to you my friend. Anyway wanted to say thanks for all the laughs in Basic and since being here, I was terrified as shit when we got deployed but somehow-you didn't panic and you're younger than all of us, except Theo. You're an awesome friend and I'm proud to fight beside you. Love ya bro,"**_ the screen zoomed out with Matthews giving a thumbs up.

" _ **Alright sap, geeze. It's a thank you, not a marriage proposal."**_ Said Tarelto chuckling.

" _ **You zip it, he saved your ass too in the mission. You were shocked as fuck to find out that our 120 pound Sergeant hulked your almost 190 pound body over his shoulder and off the streets in a fire fight to get you out of there when you were knocked out,"**_ __

" _ **Stop your arguing, whose next?"**_ Anderson asked them.

" _ **Bring that phone over here, I got something to say to 'im,"**_ Lennox smiled as the camera zoomed in on him. **_"Hey, Haddock. Been a long ten months huh? Was sure I'd be dead by now with some of the positions we got ourselves into durin missions...but you-you fucker, always managed to get us out safely even if it meant you got hurt doing it. You're a fighter-some of us really didn't think you had it in ya to survive this long. Seventeen years old, Sergeant, and dragon rider of a damn Night Fury. I'm jealous as shit but you're a damn good friend to all of us, Haddock. You're the brother I wish my parents had instead of givin me four little sisters. Hope one of these days I can save your life and pay ya back for savin my hide all this time. Thanks for all you do for us, Sergeant. You're the bomb-no war pun intended. Stay you my brother,"_** Hayden already felt the tears forming in his eyes but they didn't fall down his cheeks. The camera zoomed out now.

" _ **My turn!"**_ Tarelto said, **_"Hey jackass, thanks for savin my life during that mission. You're a lot stronger than you look for a kid. And I ain't hittin on ya either but if I was gay-I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat,"_** Hayden saw the others face-palm and he actually did it himself too but still watched the screen, _**"Annnd now I've made this awkward. Sure hope when you see this you don't have a girlfriend, I swear I'm not competing for ya. Any girl to get you is gonna be lucky and we better get invited to the weddin too or we'll crash it like the drunkards we are!"**_ The others laughed a bit now as Hayden just shook his head in defeat. Only Tarelto. **_"Well guess I better make this short, like the other said: you're fucking awesome, Haddock and we're lucky we got you as unit leader. You're a great soldier and a greater friend, love ya like a brother. Peace out!"_**

The camera moved to Ritka now who only shook his head at Tarelto's piece, _**"You're such an idiot, Tarelto. For all you know the Sergeant is bi or gay and he has the hots for you,"**_ Hayden face-palmed again shaking his head again with a sigh. **_"Don't worry bro-I ain't gay for you either. I got a girl and daughter back home, they on Visithug right now-can't wait to see them when we go on leave. Told my lil girl she could call you Uncle Hiccup, Theo mentioned it was your nickname,"_ ** Hayden turned and glared back at Theo now who nervously whistled, then Hayden looked back to the screen. _**"Anyway, like with what Lennox said: a lot of us might be dead if not for you on missions. We mainly did this because we know you've been kind'a miserable since Oivind died-you know it ain't your fault so we hope you ain't blamin yourself. I know that...Tarelto, Lennox, Anderson, and myself didn't know him well but if he was a friend to you then he was a friend to us too. We just want ya to know that we're glad you're our leader and we're proud to fight by you. Glad to know you got our backs so you can bet your ass we'll always have yours. You're our brother and we love ya, Sergeant. Thanks for all you do for us,"**_ Ritka smiled wide as the camera went on Anderson last as Hayden saw his smiling face-the one same smile he gave before he died.

" _ **Hey kid, I'll keep it short for ya-pretty sure we just heard Toothless so you'll be back soon. The others took what I was gonna say so now I gotta wing it. Seventeen or not, Haddock: you're a damn good soldier and friend. I knew there was something about you when I met ya ten months ago. Told myself that 'this kid is gonna go far and do great things as soon as he finds the strength to believe in himself'. I named ya Strike One leader because you remind me of myself when I was your age, I only thought 'here comes trouble'. But you surprised me, kid. You aren't just a soldier to me, you're a one of my best friends and if nothing else-a little brother. Hope you know you can always come to me if you got a problem-not sure if I can solve them all but I'll do what I can. You're a sarcastic little shit too, always made me laugh. You're a good kid, not sure what made ya join the military but I'm glad ya did. We're all much happier with you as our friend and on our side-fightin with us. Call it doom and gloom but hope you know that although Oivind is gone, he's still with ya and if...any of us ever die-know we'd be with ya as we are in life. We got your back and we always will no matter how close or how far we are. You're family, Haddock-to all of us,"**_ Anderson said as all of them now stood together in a salute with smiles. **_"Love ya, kid."_**

" **So long for now little brother,"** they all said together-that did it. Hayden let the tears fall from his eyes as he hit his knees holding his arms with his head down. The others didn't know what to do, neither did the officers. Hayden had never seen that part of the video before-how hadn't he!? Theo got off the couch now and moved in front of Hayden.

"Why didn't you tell me about this..." Hayden asked him.

"Hayden...I didn't know about it. That wasn't me recording," Theo admitted to him. Hayden just cried-he didn't know what else to do but that. An unseen part of the video where his friends stole his phone to leave thank you messages to him, calling him brother. How did he even respond to this? He didn't...know what to do except cry and for once he really didn't care who saw him doing it. Theo just rubbed his back looking up at the video-it was left on a shot of the guys and Anderson saluting and smiling. After a good ten minutes of silence except for Hayden's crying, they watched him get up slowly and move towards the door-he stepped out and just looked up at the sky.

"Thank you," was all he said before taking a deep breath-then a smile slowly came to his lips, "You are all a bunch of assholes-but thank you my friends, my brothers,"


	73. Promise Kept

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

 **~(Authors Note;** _Hey all! This story is coming to a close soon, I know-so sad! Planning to stop it at 80 chapters. You know what this means! Time to get on my author page and hit the voting. I have six choices to choose from for the story you want to see next! So hit that up, voting closes on Monday: October 10th, 2016. I'm sure most of you voted already-but recently I had a new idea for another modern HTTYD military story where Hiccup joins and tells no one-also, it'll be a Toothcup story. But full description is on the poll. Check it out. Anyway, onward with the story!_ **)~**

73; Promise Kept

 _-Hayden's POV-_

Oh what a fucking day this turned out to be. A shit show-just as I hoped it wouldn't be when I'd been told that Evans, Boggs, and Greenhalgh would be coming to evaluate me-luckily I planned for it too. I got as far as telling them about asking for Anderson's help when Tarelto committed suicide before stopping for lunch-it really wasn't for me to eat, I just needed a break from talking about it all _again_! I didn't want to do this but I knew the officers wouldn't give me a choice-that and I had promised to and if nothing else, I never went back on my promises. Its one of the things that made me-well, me. When in the kitchen I started watching a video of the guys and I, it was the only way I could see them not dead. I really missed them, I know it had been a few years since they had died but it still hurt that they were gone.

Theo came in to talk to me-convinced me to watch the video on the big screen-but after the video ended and I was about to turn it off, I heard Anderson's voice. I'd never frozen so fast in my life with wide eyes while I stepped back quickly and saw him on screen with the others-no Theo though. I assumed he was recording. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now-I'd never seen this before and I'd watched these videos a thousand times after all the guys had passed away. I didn't move or say a word-neither did anyone else. I just stood there watching everything.

The guys were all taking turns in thanking me for basically coming into their lives, keeping them safe, and all around having their backs-that I was the best friend they'd ever had. Seeing them all individually-it brought tears to my eyes that refused to fall until I got to Anderson. He even said that if they ended up dying they'd always still be there for me. They all smiled and saluted me-the same one Anderson gave when he was blown up. That was all it took for me to break down on the floor. I hit my knees holding myself tightly-head down, and tears falling from my eyes. Theo moved beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I asked him why he hadn't told me about this video having this on it-he admitted that he didn't know and wasn't the one recording. I didn't know what else to do but cry-I missed them like crazy and it was hard to stand there and watch them all talk to me. All the sarcastic remarks, the humor, even the perverseness. Gods, it just hurt so much to watch and see things as if they were still alive-but what hurt more was knowing they weren't.

I still stood in silence, arms crossed over my chest and just leaning on the door frame. "Hey the video is starting again," I heard Seth state. I turned around quickly and saw that the video had changed to in the barracks-had to be Iraq. The camera was just moving around the barrack as everyone was sitting around laughing.

 _-End Hayden's POV-_

"Was this Iraq, Hayden?" Theo asked.

"Think so, how the hell did these get on my phone's SD card though?..." Hayden wondered, aloud still watching closely as he shut the door and walked back inside. "Yeah, that's first tour in Iraq. E barrack for sure, I recognize the bed positions. Strike One took six beds in one section by the door," he added.

" _ **Mail call!"**_ was yelled out by Huntington. Hayden continued to watch it-how had he never seen any of these?! Who the hell was recording and how did it get on _his_ phone's SD card!? Everyone was watching the video now-they could tell Hayden had no idea some of these were there.

 _The soldiers rushed over to see if they'd gotten anything. Hayden got up and pushed through them to give the Major some room to breathe. "Hey! Back off guys, you know the drill. Your name gets called, then you come up," Hayden reminded them._

 _"Sorry, Lieutenant." they mumbled, backing off and sitting on or standing near their bunks._

 _"Thank you, Haddock. Now...Let's get started," Major Huntington smiled. He began to read off names from the squadron, the soldiers coming up to get their letters or packages. Hayden got two letters and one package-he sat down on his bunk after placing the package down. Hayden grabbed his army knife and opened the first letter and began to read._

 _Hayden smiled as Theo used the ladder to come up and see him smiling. "My sister sends her best guys, she told me to tell ya," Hayden called out before opening another letter to read through. Hayden's left eye began to twitch at the information. "I'll fuckin kill him if he hurts her..." Hayden grumbled as his friends arched a brow at him. "Mind your own...just some ass-hat who wants to date my sister..." His friends laughed more. Hayden cut along the top and two sides where it was taped shut then put his knife down to open it._

 _"Awe babe, you're the flippin best." Hayden smiled wide as he saw an assortment of some of his favorite snacks-there was a letter inside from her too so he took that out then slapped Ritka's hand when he was reaching for the Doritos. "Hey, fuck off. Mine..." Hayden warned._

 _"Oh come on, share, Haddock! There's no way you're gonna eat all that yourself." Ritka pouted._

 _"Maybe I will. Now back off so I can read her letter in peace," Hayden shoved Ritka back down as he unfolded Avery's letter to read it._

The video showed Hayden reading off the letter from Avery, even smacking Ritka's hand when he reached for the snacks. Hayden wanted to laugh and he was sure he felt Avery glaring at him for reading her letter aloud to his friends.

 _"She fell hard for you, Haddock. Damn wish I had a girl who cared that much," Tarelto laughed, patting his shoulder, Hayden laughed._

 _"And hell, that temper on her. Pretty sure she wears the pants in the relationship. Shit man, threatening to join the military and come hurt the enemies if you die...The glare alone would send me runnin'." Lennox joined in on the laughter too._

 _"And fuck you, I wear the pants since she ain't ever been in them. And the day she does, she gonna find out who wears the pants and why," Hayden remarked: the guys hollered and cheered laughing still. "Enjoy the snacks but stay outta my cookie tin or I'll break your hands and make you do push ups on them!" Hayden grabbed the tin and quickly put it behind him on the pillow as the guys grabbed the box and tore into it. Hayden put the letters away and relaxed after eating one of the cookies from the tin._

 _"Hey, Lieutenant. This letter came to our barrack by mistake, it's for you. Doesn't have a return address though," Sergeant Staton said handing it to him as he sat up. Hayden opened it up with his knife and pulled out the letter while the others watched him slowly open it as they enjoyed the snacks that Avery sent him. As soon as he saw the words, his eyes widened slow._

 _"Who is it from, Lieutenant? Yer sister or girl again?" they laughed but Theo smacked their arms and shook his head. Quieting down they looked again to see Hayden's lip quiver and his eyes had unshed tears resting there._ It appeared to just show Hayden reading silently-tear drops fall on the paper, _"Dad...Thank you," he whispered finally._

Hayden didn't say a word now-someone had been recording that day, when he got the letter from his father. Theo remembered that day-first time they'd ever seen Hayden cry in front of anyone and it was a month before Ritka died. The next scene on the video was of a fire fight. When he found out who was recording-they were gonna get an earful from him about it. But something struck Hayden-this...scene looked familiar and he felt in his heart he should stop watching it but couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the screen.

 _ **"Haddock, bird in position. Where are all of you?"**_ _came Huntington's voice on the radio._

 _"I'm fucking workin on it!" Hayden replied firing again and went to turn to avoid fire-but a bullet ripped through the side of his right arm and he yelled out in pain, holding it tightly. "Shit!" Hayden cursed out, "I'm hit," he added dropping down and panting._

 _"Haddock, you alright?!" Ritka asked quickly._

 _"I swear I'm gonna hit a new record for most times shot in the arm! Fuck that hurts..." Hayden cringed hard._

 _"I got ya covered. I'll get on the building and get the fuckers from above, is extraction here?" Ritka asked. Hayden nodded to him as Ritka ran off inside a building._

 _"Orders, Lieutenant?" Lennox asked._

 _"Extraction chopper is half mile away, we gotta get get to it to get out. We gotta push these guys back..." Hayden coughed as Theo bandaged his arm temporarily._

 _"Good news, the bullet only ripped right through ya," Hayden glared at Theo and he chuckled, " You'll be alright, Haddock. Least til we get back to base..." Theo told him, Hayden whipped around with his gun and just started firing his automatic from left to right effectively taking out about twelve soldiers then Tarelto and a few others threw a line of grenades to keep them at bay._

 _"That's the window! On the double boys, head half mile East! Bird is waitin." Hayden ordered,_

The group watched as the soldiers all grabbed their guns and bolted as fast as they could but obviously someone had stayed behind because they saw Hayden look to the building that Ritka had entered. They watched an RPG slam into the building as it exploded. _"RITKA!" Hayden yelled out, then scrambled to his feet and looked for an opening._ For a while-there was nothing to see, just the guys sitting on the plane but no sign of Hayden until he showed up after a massive explosion and tears resting in his eyes while he jumped on the plane and just sat against the wall-Ritka wasn't with him.

"Where's...Ritka?" someone asked. Hayden clutched his fist tighter.

 _"He's gone...RPG took out the building he was in, he died...saving me so I could get out..." Hayden said with his head turned and eyes closed._ The next time the video picked up it was when the plane landed at the base.

 _Major Huntington rushing over with a few others. "Haddock...You're injured." he said. Hayden opened his palm and looked down seeing Ritka's dog tags there. still a little blood on the silver where his name read: Ritka, Steven. And under that BAA. Hayden's eyes filled with tears as he just dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into to the ground as hard as he could, and then he repeated the same action over and over again. Head down, the tears fell from his eyes._

 _"I should have...been able to save him...And I...didn't...I cou-couldn't..." Hayden lifted his head to the sky now while tears streamed down from his eyes, "AHHHHH!" Hayden yelled out as loud as he could._ Toothless had rushed to Hayden's side, seeing the state his rider was in he wrapped himself around Hayden and used his wings to cover him. _"I'm...sorry..." Hayden whispered._ The dragon's wings moved as they saw Hayden had passed out there-then was taken to medical.

"Theo! Shut it off!" Avery demanded. Hayden was shaking-visibly shaking. That was the fight they lost Ritka in. Theo shut the TV off right away as Avery moved off her seat and held Hayden close-rocking him to soothe him. "Ssh, it's okay-it's okay babe..." she laid her head against his. Hayden didn't move really-he didn't even cry, finally he stood up and got the SD card out of the TV and handed it to Theo.

"Find who shot those videos, Theo. They weren't taken by my phone and I want to know how they got there. No one should have been recording while on missions. It was someone from Alpha Fire or Ember Fire-those were the teams we had that night," Hayden ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel." Theo nodded firmly to him, "Someone...is gonna get yelled at, aren't they?"

"Yelled at doesn't even begin to cover what I'm gonna do when I find out who was recording that video," Hayden stated as he turned his attention back to his three superior officers, "You want the rest of your story you keep your mouths shut until it's over, got it? My mood just went incredibly bad-you set me off and I'm not responsible for my actions," he warned. They nodded as Hayden just picked up from the second Afghanistan tour. Although this time-he didn't show any emotion when he talked about it. He'd said he'd show his emotions if he felt them but everyone had to assume that right now after watching those videos-he was nothing but pissed off. Hayden told them about everything-except Avery's miscarriage-that wasn't related to military so he didn't feel necessary to bring it up and hurt Avery on the subject. Things moved into the last tour in Iraq, Hayden just got to the part about being taken POW and finding his mother was alive and in the same cell as him. "Something I never told you after returning to base was that I had been taken out of the cell for two hours to be interrogated on training Toothless," he said.

"No, you didn't mention that. Is that why you had all those bruises and cuts on your face when you got to base?" Boggs asked.

"Yes. They wanted me to fight for them-using Toothless as a weapon against Doragon base. I refused and got the shit beat out of me for about an hour in all that. I stayed quiet, never said a word just I'd been trained to do if captured and interrogated," Hayden said slowly.

"You said...you were taken for two hours, that was...only one of them. What happened the other hour?" Greenhalgh questioned, Hayden glanced over with void eyes-his arms over his chest.

"I honestly don't believe you want the answer to that question," Hayden remarked.

"You said you would tell us everything, what happened, Lieutenant Colonel?" Evans asked calmly. Hayden sighed closing his eyes now.

"Since I wouldn't break under getting beat up-they tried something else. They made me choose who would suffer the next round of torture. Myself or the woman in the cell, meaning my mother. Someone would get tortured either way-they wanted me to break. You can assume what I chose-myself to endure the torture to keep my mother safe," Hayden stated coldly.

"And the torture endured?" Evans asked.

Hayden looked over at them and he could feel the eyes on him from his friends and family, he hadn't told them about this yesterday-he actually told them to drop it before storming off to his room, now he had no choice but to tell them. If he broke the deal-they had the free reign to admit him. "SAWR," he stated as the officers froze and so did Jasmine, Theo, Ethan, Dylan, Heather, Gobber, and Valora. The others had no idea what it meant but obviously it was bad.

"Hayden...Gods, say it isn't true!" Heather and Jasmine said quickly.

"I don't understand...what's going on. What does... _SAWR_ stand for?" Avery asked now. The rest of them looked to Hayden-they understood why he used the army code for it but did he want the others knowing the truth. Hayden just closed his eyes and nodded to them to go ahead.

"Avery, lass...SAWR stands for Sexual Assault and War Rape," Gobber told her softly as she gasped quickly looking at Hayden in shock yet he couldn't look at her-his eyes stayed closed.

"Full rape?" Evans asked.

"No," Hayden replied.

"I assume you...don't want to go into detail about this with them here?" Boggs asked.

"I don't rightly care, it doesn't bother me any. They tried to break me-didn't work. It was either me or my mother. I wasn't going to let them do that to her so I took it for an hour then they just gave up assuming they couldn't break me with that. I was taken back to the cell and then about four hours later-I broke us out," Hayden shrugged.

"You never...went to the medic when you got back-you didn't even show signs of that torture..." Theo said.

"I handle pain really well and I hadn't been torn-I saw zero reason to go to the medic. Honestly I was just really sore and wanted to sleep. It didn't matter what happened to me-my mother was safe and we both got out alive with our dragons," Hayden said.

"And none of that made you snap? You snapped when Anderson died-but not when you were a victim of sexual assault?" Greenhalgh asked.

"Anderson's death hurt me more than fingers, stroking, kicks, punches, and whips-yes. Anderson's death hurt me more than anything else I've ever endured on any tour," Hayden stated, without waiting for a response from them-he told them about it then moved right into his nightmares since being home, everything that led to his suicide attempt the day before. "And that's everything." he said.

"I'd like to know why you're so calm-complete honesty here: I wouldn't be. I would have killed myself," Evans said, "And I've seen my fair share," he added.

"I'll give you a simple answer. I'm calm because getting mad about something I cannot change does nothing beneficial to me," he replied lightly as they all looked at him now, "The reason I made you agree not to admit me was because forcing me into isolation would only drive me further into depression. When I am alone-with no one around, is when it hits the worst. I do have certain triggers-and there will be days I just hate everything. Admitting me won't change what happened on tours. It won't take it back, and it can't bring back people I've lost. When I tried to kill myself yesterday-its because I had forgotten that I'm not alone-and there are people here who care and would understand if I told them. I can tell you that I'm not okay a thousand more times-after all you've heard, you know I'd be lying to say I'm okay."

"This is...true," Boggs said.

"So I'm not going to sit here and lie to you, officers. I'm a mess, and I'm very much unstable-likely to snap whenever. I'm not okay. However," he paused now, "that doesn't mean I won't recover with time. I explained this once, when Anderson died-I went off the deep end with a fit of emotions that I honestly just couldn't control. It was the cherry on the cake of suffering. Anderson had always been the one I could talk to-and with him gone, I didn't know what to do anymore. I'll be okay one of these days-I'll never forget what happened but one day I'll be okay. I've accepted what happened to me, things I've seen and been through. It is hard to wake up everyday knowing that nothing changed but nothing in life is supposed to be easy. It's a constant test of endurance and the Gods have brought me to my knees-as low as I can go. But...when you're down with nowhere left to fall, there's only one direction left to go: up. So I might be down but I won't stay there forever. I got too many people on my side who are willing to help me get up and keeping going. So now, I'll do this for you...I release you from the deal. If you feel I'm unstable and want to admit me-go ahead. I won't fight you on it. You asked me to prove that I'm stable-fact is: I can't. Because I'm not right now, but I will be eventually as long as I have them with me. A soldier is only as strong as his support system around him is-without them, I have nothing to fight for."

The other officers looked at one another before looking to Hayden and nodding with smiles to him, "You never disappoint, Haddock. As usual, your evaluation comes out perfectly normal. And effective immediately, you are cleared and fully reinstated for active duty. There are still other wars to fight, just none that need us right now but should the time arise where they do-you are permitted to fight in them." Evans told him.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm going to have to decline," Hayden said firmly taking them all by surprise, "I love the army-don't get me wrong. But there are other things and other people I love right here at home and I want to be able to be here for them. I'm getting married in two months and I want to be able to settle down and have a family. I'll still do the dragon thing but I'm good with never having to go back to war again," he smiled as Avery's eyes widened at his answer.

"Spoken like a true soldier. We'll be in contact when _Beyond The Clouds_ has its grand opening, until then, Lieutenant Colonel..." Evans smiled as Hayden shook their hands then they just left the apartment. Hayden took a deep breath now as Avery moved beside him.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm not, just said that I wasn't babe," Hayden chuckled as he held her hand and pulled her against him by wrapping his arm around her waist-he leaned in close with a smile, "but I will be eventually." He kissed her before she could respond. Her arms trailed up and around his neck while pressed his body to hers. They broke the kiss about a minute later-pressing their foreheads together and smiling widely. They couldn't believe Hayden straight out declined the offer to be on active duty again-when someone was taken off of it-it almost never happened that they'd be reinstated. Hayden proved to them that even with his unstable mind-he'd be okay one way or another, that he'd never stop fighting, and no matter what-he'd be okay. But Hayden declined it, saying he wanted to focus on family which warmed Avery's heart to know. Hayden had promised her that they'd have a family one day-this was him keeping that promise.


	74. What I Do Best

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

74; What I Do Best

He felt good, he could admit that without a doubt in his mind. The day started really bad, the last few months had been horrible but today-after all that had happened, he felt really good. His evaluation was cleared and scored perfect enough to get him back on active duty but in a turn of events that surprised everyone was that Hayden declined the offer. Hayden was thrilled that his commanding officers thought he could handle another war but he knew he couldn't. Anderson's death did it for him, he couldn't go through that again. He barely handled the six years he was in the military already and while he wouldn't quit the military-he refused active duty. The others were off active too-since they were working for Hayden at Beyond The Clouds when it opened in June after Hayden and Avery got married in May-then enjoyed their honeymoon. Hayden was taking her to Isle of Night. An island resort for couples to relax and enjoy all the amenities: spa, swimming, dragon riding, surfing, hiking, room service, and so much more.

They were going for a week-taking their dragons right after the wedding party was over. They'd be flying most of the night. They'd planned their wedding for 1pm, then they'd party until 6ish, a two hour flight to Isle of Night-getting them there are 8ish to check in, unpack, and relax before enjoying everything for the remaining remaining seven days. They still had a few things to figure out, like songs for dances that hadn't been picked out yet because they couldn't find anything they liked or that represented them: Hayden was seriously considering Theo's idea of writing a song for them but didn't know if he'd have time between now and the wedding to write one to represent his and Avery's love. He guessed he'd have to give it a shot while still looking for another song as back up in case his idea failed miserably. By this point after the officers left: they all sat around relaxing. Theo was actually on the computer tracing the files of the SD card to find out who took the videos that Hayden had never seen before.

"Any luck, Theo?" Hayden asked looking over to him.

"Working on it," Theo stated as Hayden mumbled.

"So, still haven't decided on a song for you two yet huh?" Camille asked softly.

"Not a clue, we've been through hundreds of songs and can't find we like or agree on," Avery sighed heavily closing her eyes, Hayden chuckled as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Relax babe, we'll find somethin. And if not-I'll make something." Hayden smiled at her as she glanced at him curiously.

"Make something? You mean write a wedding song for us?" Avery asked, he nodded. "That's brilliant! Could you really? I think that would make it even better!"

"Well, I can try. There's only two months left. My songs take a while to finish..." Hayden shrugged.

"I'm sure you can come up with something on the fly," Heather smiled.

"Glad you have so much confidence in me," he rolled his eyes slightly now.

"Oh, Hayden...what about this one? The one you wrote in Afghanistan right after you two got back together?" Theo offered to him. Hayden leaned over and looked at it now.

"Where the hell did ya find that? And it's not completed-I only got half of it done," Hayden stated.

"It was in your document files-no clue why though." Theo shrugged.

"Can I hear it?" Avery asked, Hayden shrugged as he handed her his headphones while Theo opened the file and let it start-no one else could hear it but the surprise and joy in Avery's eyes told them all they needed to know, she loved whatever she was listening to. After about a minute, she pulled the headphones off with a smile. "Finish that one because I want it as our wedding song babe," Hayden blinked at her sudden response to the song.

"You serious?" Hayden asked, she nodded her head wildly to him, "Well, okay then-if you really want me too, I will for you." Avery hugged him tightly now.

"You're the best," She said happily.

"I guess so? How can you tell you want that one, it's not even done..." Hayden asked.

"I love how it sounds so far-finish it, please? And I want you to sing it live when we dance to it..." Avery blushed.

"Now you're pushing it but fine, its our wedding-I won't deny you what you want," Hayden sighed with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Awe, that's so sweet," Rachel beamed brightly as Avery leaned against him with a content sigh.

"So can the rest of us hear?" Camille asked.

"You'll hear it in two months when I finish it," Hayden chuckled as they huffed mumbling. "I'll work on it babe," Hayden stated

"Would you do it now or no?" Jasmine asked.

"I suppose I could-need my laptop though and Theo's trying to track down the fucker who shot those videos..." Hayden stated softly. He really did want to know who took them-how did they get on his SD card and how had he never seen it before today. It just...seemed to so weird that everything going on-how upset he was, that he saw the messages from his friends on the video, telling him thank you for him being their friend. He wasn't upset about that video-whoever took it was using his phone, the guys admitted they had stolen it from him. But who had taken the video from the day he got the letter from his dad, and the fight where they lost Ritka-who the hell would of recorded something like that and then purposely made sure it was on his SD card. He felt like it was someone who wanted to hurt him and he didn't want to hurt anymore.

"You alright?" Avery asked him, he nodded to her with a light smile then got up to grab a soda, ice pop, finally his guitar from his room. He set down the soda and guitar-he kept the ice pop in his mouth while moving to the picture where the safe was. Hayden did all the steps to get into it as he dug around for a few things then finally found a folder marked: **Songs**. Hayden smiled as he pulled it out then shut the safe, span the dial, pulled the key out and put the picture back up and made sure it was straight before sitting back down on the couch and opened it while filing through a few papers until he found the one he was looking for. To Avery and Theo-who were sitting closest to him, they could see it was papers with lyrics or possible ones. Another sheet had the notes to be played by instruments-obviously a vast collection of them too.

"Here, use your laptop-I'll go get my laptop from next door and keep searching this SD for any sign of who might of taking those videos," Theo said sliding it over to Hayden while he got up to leave the apartment and go next door to his own and get his computer. Hayden brought up his program to work with instruments-then he plugged the HDMI cord into the TV to give him something bigger to work with since the flat screen was fifty-five inches and mounted to the wall.

"So I'm curious as to how you only use your laptop to create songs-don't you need other instruments and stuff?" Avery asked.

"I'll show ya. It's a program that allows me to use the keys on the keyboard as notes in music. All I have to do is the program to the instrument I want to use. Like-piano for instance," Hayden changed the instrument over to piano as he put his fingers on the keys and started playing light notes, "Or...electric guitar," he smiled changing it again as he fixed his fingers to just one hand on the keys-playing a few notes like that, "And...flute, clarinet, sax, trumpet, drums," Hayden listed off for her.

"But like, how do you play them all at once?" Rachel asked him.

"What I do is create one section of just that instrument, once I put it all together I start cutting, copying, and pasting that section among others to blend it in. Normally last is when I sing after I have the music settled since it takes the longest. You noticed earlier babe, listening to that song that after a minute-it was just music but no lyrics and that's because I haven't thought of the rest but when I do, it'll all go together." Hayden explained.

"That's pretty cool actually," Dylan smiled.

"Meh, call it a hobby. I like mixing different sounds together to see if it'll make something, or like with the Soldiers Memoir song, I created the lyrics first based off a line Gobber gave me. I did the music for that on mainly just my acoustic and added a few extras. It only took so long because every battle brought something new to write about. Like-couldn't use the first verse of 'my Momma says I look the same as before I left but if she could see inside of me-it would scare her to death', that's something I couldn't write until after I'd saved her and came home for that leave for two weeks. Because she said I looked no different-I remember thinking that I might look the same on the outside but you don't know me inside anymore because I don't even know who I am," Hayden shrugged.

"So right now do you have any music that's already done with unfinished lyrics-well besides the one for the wedding?" Avery asked.

"Plenty," he replied pulling up the folder then leaning back, "Take your pick-ten to one I have lyrics started but not finished in the folder. Normally, I get inspiration for a song then work on music for it, then add lyrics while moving the sounds around to blend-that's my method anyway," Hayden added.

"What that one right there, the one one labeled 'SOTD'?" Camille inquired.

"Shadow Of The Day, something I started after Ritka died-kind'a stopped after Tarelto's death because I lost the desire to finish it," Hayden shrugged.

"Can we hear it-well the music to it?" Heather asked him.

"I suppose if you really want to," Hayden stated clicked it and let the music start after clicking the folder as the music began for it-just a simple beat to start while the screen changed to the main one where the selection for instrument to be played was electric guitar. The room seemed to fall silent now listening to it as Hayden moved onto the floor to get a better angle at the computer. He'd pulled out the sheet for it where there were very few lyrics written on the paper. Hayden closed his eyes as just after the beginning started-he took a breath, _"_ _I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away. Sometimes solutions aren't so simple...Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh!"_ were as far as the lyrics were written only Hayden didn't really stop, _"_ _And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray. And the sun will set for you..."_

" _In cards and flowers on your window. Your friends all plead for you to stay. Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple...Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh!"_ the others just watched, hadn't Hayden said he didn't have the lyrics finished to this yet? That he gave it up? _"And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray. And the sun will set for you!"_ without warning he just put his hands on the keys and started playing more notes which came off as electric guitar-almost like solo for it.

" _And the shadow of the day-will embrace the world in gray! And the sun will set for you!"_ he kept playing the notes now-really just winging it since they hadn't been pre-planned already. Hayden had already hit the merge button so it would instantly write in with the rest of the music playing. _"And the shadow of the day! Will embrace the world in gray! And the sun will set for you!..."_ the music seemed to finish off with lesser beats-a way to calm down almost before ending. Hayden pulled off his hands off the keys with a smile.

"Thought you said it wasn't done?" Avery blinked.

"Is now. Sometimes it just comes to me and works out, thanks for staying quiet while I was recording." Hayden chuckled now.

"That was awesome guitar playing-did you wing it?" Ethan asked, Hayden nodded to him as he glanced over to see Theo still combing through the video that had been played earlier. Hayden could tell he was trying to see if there was any clues to who the person who was recording it.

"Ugh, I got nothing, Hayden...I've checked the video a thousand times-nothing gives who the recorder is away. No reflections, no one saying his or her name," Theo sighed with a groan.

"And you can't trace the original file? It was taken with a phone-not mine though. I wouldn't of taken my phone on a mission," Hayden stated.

"What do you mean trace the original file? It's on your SD card, Hayden-someone had to of gotten a hold of it and added this themselves with a computer or something-there's no other way it could have been placed there without one unless this person had your phone," Theo stated to him.

"If it wasn't taken with mine and someone moved the files onto mine than the original file must have where it was taken from encoded somewhere, let me see it for a sec?" Hayden said as Theo took it out as Hayden closed down his music program then slipped the SD card into his computer and it came up on screen-also on the TV since the two were still connected. Hayden went through the files until he found that video and brought up its main coding as his eyes scanned over it-to the others it looked like a bunch of random numbers and letters but Hayden seemed to understand it just fine.

Hayden mumbled as he started the video again, fast forwarding it to the end when that scene played of the day Ritka died. Hayden's eyes were glued to the screen as he got up and moved closer. After about five minutes, "Theo, would you rewind it to about thirty seconds ago and slow it down for me?" Theo nodded as he did what Hayden asked him to do then played it through only slower for him. "Pause it," the video stopped on a section where someone was running across the screen, "That's...Sanchez right there after I gave the order for everyone to get to the extraction point-his head is turned and facing the camera so he saw whoever the recorder was. "Enhance the sound and play it from about ten seconds ago..." Theo rewinded it slightly then played it with enhanced sound as Hayden watched closer before grinning, "Caught ya asshole..." he said.

"Who did it?" Ethan asked.

"Listen closely..." Hayden said moving near his laptop now and sitting down as he took just that clip from the video and uploaded it into his music program, he used a brief five second clip and cut out all other sound but what he was looking for. Hayden hit play as one name was heard, **"Palmer! Move your ass, come on!"**

"Palmer shot those videos?" Theo said in shock.

"I don't know if he shot the others-but he shot this one and that's all I care about..." Hayden growled a bit as he stood up and got his phone out. "Don't you 'hey Hayden' me, you asshole. Get over to my place right now...YES IT'S AN ORDER!...Because I'm still your commanding officer and I said so! If you're not here in five minutes-I'll find out with Toothless," then he hung up. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door as Jasmine opened it revealing Palmer, Sanchez, and Shaw standing there.

"What gives, Haddock?" Shaw mumbled.

"Zip it..." he warned quickly as his eyes stayed on Palmer before bringing his fist back and punching him right in the face. Palmer stumbled back as the other just watching in shock-Hayden grabbed Palmer's arm and dragging him inside to sit him before the TV where Hayden played the video with his arms crossed over his chest-an almost dangerous look in his eyes, when it was over he saw Sanchez and Shaw gulp. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he asked now.

"You can't prove it was me," Palmer stated calmly. Hayden brought up the music program and replayed the scene with enhanced sounds for him.

"Actually, I can. So let's try again, did you really think I wouldn't find out who the fuck shot the video of the day Ritka died? A video I didn't shoot, on my phone, that played earlier in front of everyone? You think I'm not gonna find out who had their phone out and recording during a mission!" Hayden stated. Palmer didn't say anything now, "It's forbidden! My rules as commanding officer on missions were that _all_ cell phones stayed in the barrack because if Odin forbid one went off during a mission we would have been so screwed! You're little act could have gotten a ton of other people killed because you rather recorded than fired back and offered cover!"

"We were screwed anyway!" Palmer said now.

"We wouldn't have been if you'd been doing your damn job! In a fire fight, we don't pull out our cell phones and start recording-we fight back! You could have gotten someone killed!" Hayden scolded him.

"One gun wouldn't have made a difference!" Palmer replied quickly.

"In order for you to get the shot you did-you had to be pretty damn close to me since the camera was focused on Ritka, me, and Lennox! If you'd put that phone away and fired back then Ritka might not have had to run off into the building to cover me! The building that blew up right after everyone ran for extraction! The building that he got trapped in and I couldn't get him out of because I'd gotten shot in the arm! The building that was hit a second time and Ritka died in! The building I had to dig his body out of the rubble and bring back! If you had shut that damn phone off and fired back offering cover-Ritka wouldn't have died!" Hayden yelled angrily.

"He chose to run off!" Shaw said, "You can't blame anyone for his choice!"

"Oh yeah, and what if I can prove that Ritka knew someone wasn't doing his job?" Hayden remarked as it fell quiet now.

"You couldn't possibly be able to do that," Sanchez interjected now.

"I think you'll find that I can," Hayden said as he rewound the video and slowed it down to when they saw Hayden shoot the gun and turn to avoid being shot but got hit anyway. They saw Ritka's face almost glaring at the camera with a shake of his head before getting down to check on Hayden-then he looked back at the phone before saying he'd go higher to offer cover. "Ritka's position in the fire fight was to stay near me because he was the second best shooter in Strike One. My group never disbanded during a fire fight-we always had one another's backs. Ritka wouldn't of broken from the group unless he had to. And he had to because he saw you recording on your phone rather than shooting back! The bullet that hit me was close range and I know because Ritka is the one who shot that soldier who shot me down! If you had put the fucking phone down then you would of seen it because your focus should have been the fight!"

Palmer didn't say anything now, "Not to mention, the camera jolted after Ritka glared at it, right before checking on me he fired one to kill the guy who shot me, then one more to shoot the guy who tried to kill you. You ducked when Ritka's gun was aimed near you. He saved your ass when you failed to do your job, and he lost his life because of it...Ritka knew you weren't doing your job and he went higher to cover for your mistake-he went higher to cover us so we could get away and he would have lived if he he hadn't had to go higher to cover for what YOU DID!"

"I'm sorry..." Palmer said looking down.

"Why the hell were you recording, that's what I want to know! For fuck's sake even after you realized what happened-you kept going after I said get to extraction, when I got in the plane, and when we landed before I hit the ground in grief because I had to leave behind one of my best fucking friends who died because he was covering a position you were supposed to be in! Do you know how fucking hard it was for me to leave him in that building-to listen to him tell me to run and he'd cover me so I could get away?!" Hayden glared.

"I-I don't know," Palmer replied quietly.

"Aside all that-why is it on my SD card! Why the hell would you make it so I'd see it again?! That was one of the worst days of my entire life-the only soldier I ever had to leave behind, then go back for two days later. Are there any other fucking videos from missions that are on my SD card? Any other deaths I'll have to re-see because I don't fucking see them enough in my head that prevent me from sleeping?"

"No...sir...nothing..." Palmer said.

"You best hope not because when I saw that video-I nearly lost it completely." Hayden stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Colonel...You weren't...supposed to see that. I-I was the one who recorded the guys of Strike One and Anderson sending you thank you messages and I transferred it by accident. Those two videos were in the same folder I transferred...by the time I realized that I'd put them on your SD card, you had your phone back and...I didn't...want to tell you why I needed it back because I knew you'd get mad...I didn't want to get in trouble," Palmer told him truthfully.

"Damn right I'd get mad, first of all: you shouldn't have been taking videos on missions. Secondly, you shouldn't have been touching my phone without permission-I don't care what it was for. Ritka's death was one of the hardest ones to hit me-and maybe he wouldn't have had to die if you'd been doing your job. I don't know how many times I've said it, 'you fuck around in this job and someone dies', maybe now people will believe me. I would have rather you told me the truth back then, rather now when I find out while I'm trying to heal. And I was in a really good mood until I found out who took the videos. Sorry for punching you, but who could blame me after the last two days I've had-then find out one of my friends recorded something like that..." Hayden stated coldly now with his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hayden...I know I should have told you. I'm...responsible for...his death-I had a part in it. I was...supposed to be covering you and Lennox with Ritka...are you...gonna tell the others?" Palmer asked.

"No," Hayden replied which made him lift his head in shock, "They find out you did something like this and you could be charged with so many things. Endangering fellow soldiers, assisting the enemy, and a vast variety of others too. But rather than throw you to the wolves-I'm choosing to do what I do best: protect my friends and cover them from trouble," Hayden said as he reached over to the laptop and completely deleted the video from Ritka's death off his laptop. "I could easily turn you over for it, but that's not the kind of guy I am. Alpha Fire is my squadron and a group of people who were and still are my best friends and no matter what some of them may do to piss me off, I'd never not protect them from danger,"

"I don't deserve this," Palmer said, "You should hate me for what I did,"

"I should, but I don't. I don't hate anyone, life is way to God damn short to be hating people. We had enough hate in war, I've had enough of it." Hayden replied now, "I'm choosing to forgive you, don't make me regret it. Now go, I've had a long two days and I just want to go to sleep..."

"Yes sir. Thank you, and sorry again." Palmer said as he got up.

"Uh huh. See you at the wedding in two months," Hayden stated, the three guys left as Theo shut the door.

"You good?" Theo asked.

"I'll live, but I am really tired..." Hayden said as he disconnected the wires, shut his computer-then flopped on the couch holding Avery against him. Closing his eyes they saw how quickly he managed to fall asleep there. It had been a long few days for him-they knew that so they'd let him sleep. It was only about 3pm but they knew he needed it-Hayden admitted to barely being able to sleep. Avery knew he was okay right now, he'd told her himself that she kept the nightmares at bay. The others hung out a while before clearing out. Jasmine shut the shades and turned off the lights to let Hayden sleep while she went to her room to relax. Avery fell asleep not long after and it was peaceful the remainder of the day.


	75. Day To Remember

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

 ***(Authors Note;** So the two songs used in this chapter are in order or appearance: "Look At Me" by Carrie Underwood and then "Still Fallin" by Hunter Hayes. I own neither so don't give me crap about it. All lyrics and music belong to the original artist. That being said, enjoy the chapter! **)***

75; Day To Remember

It was finally the day. His wedding day, their wedding day. It had been two long, stressful, busy months leading up to this very day for Hayden and Avery where they would become man and wife in front of their closest family and friends. They followed all traditions. Well, most of them anyway. Their parents had said that they couldn't have sex again until the wedding night but that didn't hold out in the slightest for them. Other traditions were that they both had parties-the girls took Avery out, and the boys went out too. It was a fun night for both sides and no one got seriously drunk either. Hayden's drinking had lightened considerably since his suicide attempt-he was still recovering from his tours but things were bearable for him. He wasn't hearing he was a murderer anymore, he wasn't harming himself subconsciously, he wasn't being told that he killed all his friends, and he saw things how they really happened-but thankfully not all the time anymore.

Just like the first time-holding Avery in his arms kept the nightmares away and his flashbacks barely came to him anymore. Few things still set him off but now that he'd been home eight months-he finally felt almost normal again. The military would always be a part of him and he knew as well accepted it fully. Besides, he wasn't out of the military-just active duty. No more wars for him-he wanted to settle down, work a normal day, come home to his wife and kids-hopefully in the near future. Hayden was finally feeling better from everything else-another war might set him over the edge completely. Hayden was actually seeing a counselor now-right on the Soldier's Paradise complex, he did have his friends and family who he talked to but he was talking to a professional too and taking light medications to help him sleep better since he did actually have partial insomnia so that he didn't stay up late or only sleep about three hours a night. Hayden was seeing this counselor three times a week at the beginning, by month two right it'd been taken down to once a week. Hayden actually took this on himself-no one told him to, he just chose to because he really did want to be better.

Another big event that Hayden was actually excited about was the fact the building for Beyond The Clouds was coming along better than expected and would be done in two months instead of another four. There was really only one main building-the rest was training arenas, pens, stables, sheds, and feeding areas which was all outdoors as far as that went. Hayden had been helping wrangle the dragons and get them settled there to adjust. Classes would be signing up a month before the grand opening-set now for the month of August. But today: none of that mattered to him. It was his wedding day-where he'd marry Avery and they'd start their lives as husband and wife. A few things had been changed such as Hayden and Avery inviting Boggs, Greenhalgh, and Evans to the wedding-their families too, mainly wives and no kids. The only kids allowed were Brenna, Liam, Isabelle, Max, Alyssa, and Hayden Fury. The kids of his friends who weren't able to make it to the wedding. Well, Alyssa's father was Theo and he was there but the others weren't.

As per the biggest tradition was the night before the wedding Hayden and Avery couldn't see one another-much like with Theo's wedding: Hayden stayed with the guys, Avery with the girls just on Olivia and Theo's side of the duplex. Something else that had changed in living arrangements too was that Jasmine was now living with Camille since Avery and Hayden would be living together after the wedding, all Avery's things were moved into the spare bedroom of the three bedroom apartment. Jasmine's things would be moved out fully right after the wedding since she'd be staying in the duplex to keep and eye on it while Hayden and Avery were on their honeymoon together.

Most of the night before the wedding was the boys just talking with one another-asking Hayden how he was and he admitted that he was doing a whole lot better now. There were still harder days but he was handling it better and made sure he had someone with him to talk about it so he didn't bottle it. Hayden didn't drink at all the night before-that and he had taken his sleeping pill around 10:30pm, which meant he was asleep on the couch by 11:15pm at the latest. The whole morning of the wedding had been filled with getting everything ready, Hayden hadn't gotten in his formals yet-he wanted to wait until right before the ceremony started. He hadn't word them since the award ceremony and he still didn't like seeing all the medals, this was something he might not ever accept-that he earned them for reasons he was given but didn't see the same way as others did. It didn't matter today, he wouldn't let it bother him. Today was just him and Avery: that's all that mattered to him. Making this perfect for her, for both of them.

It was around 12:50pm as everyone had arrived-was standing around and talking as Hayden was now dressed in his formals-Theo was too. Hayden was just watching everyone arrive at the park and talk among themselves while he leaned against the bridge with his eyes closed and head facing the sky. "Hanging in there?" Theo asked him now.

"Yeah, just taking a few minutes before it starts. Everything set?" Hayden asked him now with a soft smile.

"You let me worry about all that. Everything is fine bro. Cake just arrived and being placed, all guests have checked in and know where they are sitting, décor is holding, tables set and food is over there and covered to be kept warm. It's all good," Theo patted his shoulder lightly.

"Music set, took me hours to get those playlists right..." Hayden mumbled.

"Hayden, chill out! I got it man, it's all taken care of," Theo assured him softly.

"Can't help it man-a lot of times, I really didn't think I'd be standing here right now." Hayden sighed a bit.

"Well you are-and in about five minutes you're going to be standing here with Avery, saying your vows, and sealing it with a kiss. It's going to be perfect," Theo smiled now. Hayden nodded taking a deep breath as he smiled now, "I'm gonna get everyone settled and seated, you just relax here for now." Theo told him as he walked just past Hayden and Avery's small table with his hands up. "HEY! Your attention up here please," Theo stated firmly.

It began to quiet down as smiling faces turned to face him, "What's up, Theo?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing-starting in about five minutes so I'd like to ask that everyone starts making it to their seats and settle down please," Theo smiled-the others nodded and began making their way to their tables and others to their positions, mainly Hayden's groomsmen lining up and leaving a spot for Theo beside Hayden. Five minutes passed bringing the time to 1pm-it was finally time to start. Hayden was actually really nervous-six people he really wanted to be there today with him, weren't and it hurt a little bit.

Hayden looked up at the sky while people had taken their seats and quieting down finally, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "Really wish you were here right now, I need ya..." Hayden stated quietly to himself, Theo returned to his spot as the guys all glanced over at him, "Think you can all have my back one more time?" after he'd said that-the wind picked up giving a warm breeze through the area and almost circled around Hayden who just smiled wider. "Thanks guys..." he said softly as the music started and he stood normal again looking forward where the purple isle was-Avery's idea. Walking down the isle first was were the bridesmaids, the maid of honor after them. Next it was Liam with the rings, then Isabelle and Brenna with the rose petals. The music stopped and changed to the wedding march while Avery and her father walked out from behind the trees.

Hayden swore his heart stopped when he saw how gorgeous she looked standing there in her dress. He almost cried seeing her but forced it back. Avery was wearing a white, slim fitting, strapless organza floor length dress decorated with lace appliques and a grosgrain belt around her waist. Her hair was down with two braids reaching around back and tied there with a small ribbon-the rest of her hair was just hanging down with a slight wavy look to it. A tiara on her head with a long veil going down her back. Avery as usual never wore a lot of making-some eyeliner and faint blush on her cheeks. She was holding her bouquet of light blue, light purple, and white flowers rested in her left hand while her right arm stayed linked to her father's. When the music reached a certain point, Avery began to walk the isle with her father but did something Hayden hadn't been expecting when the music changed to a simple piano tune.

He saw Avery take a deep breath, _"_ _I would bet my life, like I bet my heart-that you were the one, baby. I've never been so sure of anything before. You driving my heart crazy...I can't hold out, I can't hold back now-like I've done before!"_ she started singing as Hayden was completely beside himself-he'd only ever heard her sing one time. All he could do was stare at her while she smiled at him softly still walking down the isle-her eyes never leaving his.

" _Darling, look at me. I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling, can't you see-I'd do anything you want me to. I tell myself I'm in too deep. Then I fall a little farther, every time you look at me..."_ Avery sang softly now reaching the halfway point which was the bridge she'd be walking over towards him.

" _How do you do that, babe? Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you. I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this-first time in your arms, I knew. The way you held me, I knew that this could be-what I've been waiting to find!"_ she sang a little louder. Hayden wanted to cry, he really did. Her voice was god damn angelic to him.

" _Darling, look at me. I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling, can't you see-I'd do anything you want me to. I tell myself I'm getting in too deep. Then I fall a little farther, every time you look at me..."_ now she reached him-staring into his eyes, _"Every time you look at me,"_ she finished. The music stopped now as Kevin-Avery's father placed Avery's hand in Hayden's then stepped back after kissing her cheek before he went to sit down at the table with his wife and the Haddock parents.

"I swear it should be illegal for a mere civilian like me to marry such a Goddess like you," Hayden whispered to her as she blushed furiously at the compliment.

"Are we ready to begin?" The officiant asked softly with a smile. Hayden and Avery both nodded while holding hands after Avery handed Camille her bouquet to hold. "Dearly beloved family and friends, we gather here to witness and bless the exchanging of vows that will bind Hayden and Avery in marriage. This marriage will be the joining of two lives, two hearts as one that will walk together, share joys and burdens together. In this knowledge, will you proceed into the ceremony to be married?" the officiant asked.

"We will," both answered softly.

"In this union, Hayden and Avery to be joined. Are they any who have just cause as to why these two should not be married. The vows spoken today can only be broken in the halls of Valhalla, if there are any present who feel these two should wed-speak now or forever hold your peace," the officiant asked the assembly. No one would dare say a word, both of them had come too far to have some jackass ruin it for them-not that it would matter because they'd just run off and elope regardless. After only a moment, the officiant nodded to begin again.

"Avery, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in marriage. Will you love, comfort, honor, cherish, and keep him for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, through happy and sad times, remain faithful to only him for as long as you both shall live-until death do you part?" the official asked her.

"I will," Avery responded lightly.

"Hayden, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in marriage. Will you love, comfort, honor, cherish, and keep her for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, through happy and sad times, remain faithful to only her for as long as you both shall live-until death do you part?" the officiant asked looking to Hayden now.

"I will," Hayden replied smiling at Avery-his eyes never leaving hers.

"May I have the rings please?" the officiant asked as Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out the box handing both rings to the officiant. "The wedding rings signifies to all that this woman and this man are joined it matrimony and symbolizes their never ending love," he said handing the thicker band to Avery now as she took Hayden's left hand in her right while holding the ring with her left hand.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I have, and all that I am. I promise to stand, support, protect and stay faithful to only you. As this ring has no end-neither will my love for you," Avery said slipping the ring on his finger, the officiant now handed Hayden the smaller band as her took her left hand with his right-holding the ring in his left now.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I have, and all that I am. I promise to stand, support, protect and stay faithful to only you. As this ring has no end-neither will my love for you," Hayden said softly slipping the ring on her finger now as they connected both hands.

"Avery and Hayden have given themselves to each other through joining hands, solemn vows, the giving and receiving of rings before this assembly of family and friends. By the authority of Odin's word, the island of Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago-I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant smiled softly as he looked at Hayden. "You may kiss your bride," Hayden released one of her hands as he twirled her once-making her giggle as he brought her against his figure with his hands around her waist as he leaned in close to her.

"I love you," Hayden whispered.

"I love you too," she replied as he smiled and pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss while the crowd erupted into applause for them-everyone getting to their feet while the two separated after about ten seconds.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I am very happy to present Mr. And Mrs. Haddock!" the officiant announced as Avery and Hayden held hands and faced everyone. Avery leaned her head on his shoulder now as he placed his head on hers. "Congratulations, I wish you many years of happiness together." the officiant came around to shake their hands now before leaving since he wasn't really needed anymore. The wedding party all stepped aside now and took their seats as Theo grabbed the microphone and tapped it a few times.

"At this time, Hayden and Avery will share their first dance as husband and wife..." Theo announced as he placed it down before Hayden was handed an earpiece with a microphone trailing along his cheek while Theo got the song ready on the laptop-of course it was only the music since he was singing live to her. Theo gave Hayden a thumbs up as Hayden flipped the mic on.

"Alright-listen up. Avery and I couldn't decide on a song for us, so about two months ago she listened to something I'd started on my own and asked me to finish it just for this occasion. I didn't have time to record it so I'll be singing live just for her. I decided to call it _Still Fallin'._ Hit it, Theo..." Hayden said as Theo pressed the play button while it began softly and Hayden got himself into position with Avery to dance with her. Hayden took a breath, _"Ooh...You'd think for all the days I've known you. That I would have you memorized by now. With every question answered-every single page turned. But you just keep me on the edge somehow..."_ he paused a moment as Avery just smiled at him.

" _And every day with you is still a mystery. With the sweetest stories falling from your lips. And I hold on to every word-like it's the first one that I've heard. It's the only time I've ever felt like this this..."_ she leaned her head on his chest while he moved around slowly with her, _"But after all this time, you'd think I'd be used to the pull of your gravity. And after flying so high for so long-who would think I'm still learning, still burning, still fallin'...Still fallin'..."_ Avery looked up at him now as they shared a light kiss before he began again.

" _I still reach for your hand because I need it. And your kiss is still the spark that lights a fire. You're still laughing with me. And we're still making memories, I'm still a fool for you-and there's a million reasons why!"_ he twirled her once bringing her back against him.

" _After every late night street light drive. And every love you miss you kiss goodnight. Girl, your name is still my favorite-always will be. And I'm still wanting, still all in, I'm still fallin'..."_ it was soft music for a few seconds, _"I'm still fallin'!  
Still chasin', still nervous, still reelin', dreamin'-about this..."_ his voice lightened now as he stared into her blue eyes.

" _And after every sunrise holding you. After all the crazy we've been through! Every day and every minute girl, it's something new. I'm still learning, still burning, yeah-still wanting, still all in, still fallin'...Still fallin'..."_ Hayden finished as he brought her close and kissed her deeply as Theo stopped the song while Hayden flipped the mic off and Theo took it from him as they broke the kiss.

"Sounds even better finished," Avery giggled a bit.

"Well I did promise I'd finish it at your request," Hayden replied as he continued to hold her, "And what the heck babe, we never planned you singing when you walked the isle," he asked now recalling what she'd done before the ceremony.

"Hehe, did ya like it?" she asked him lightly.

"You had me in tears-I've never heard the song before, who sings it?" Hayden asked curiously.

Avery giggled blushing a bit now, "I do," Hayden's eyes widened a bit now.

"Wait a second-you wrote that?!" he exclaimed as she nodded to him. "When did you find time?"

"When...you started going to counseling and I was waiting for you at the apartment...I kind'a...stole your music program on my jump drive and worked on that song-then had Theo sneak it into the playlist, are you...mad?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Mad? Thor no...I'm freakin...impressed as shit babe. Holy Odin, that was really good! Like wow," Hayden hugged her tightly again.

"Well you were working on a song for me, I thought I'd make it fair and make a song that expressed how I felt for you," Avery blushed a little as Hayden chuckled and pulled her close again to kiss her softly. "Save some of that for tonight, would ya,"

"I got plenty for tonight," Hayden winked at her as she blushed deeply and just about buried her face in his chest. After that, the photographer began to get people together to do pictures of bride and groom, then with their parents, then friends, wedding party, and anyone else who wanted in but of course it had to stay organized. Hayden had Avery sit down at their table as he fixed the music to be calm for dinner-though it was actually lunch for them. Hayden and Avery would be eating again when they got to the Isle of Night since it'd be a long flight for them. Theo and Dylan brought over their plates for them, "Thanks guys," he smiled to them.

"Anything for you, Haddock. Congrats-I'll do my speech after dinner and yes it's clean." Theo chuckled as he and Hayden did a fist-bump before he and Dylan walked to their table to start eating as well. Thus far, it was the best god damn day of his life. A day he'd never forget for sure-he was married and to Avery too. Nothing made this better for him, surrounded by family and friends while he pledged his eternal love to his now wife. Now they just had to enjoy the rest of the day until they left for their honeymoon to the Isle of Night.


	76. I'm Good Either Way

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

 **(Authors Note: _Hey everyone, sorry about the delay in chapters! Had a hard week at work, and managed to burn five of my typing fingers, LOL XD such a klutz I am. Oh well, here it 76 for ya all! Enjoy it, gonna be getting the rest done this week for sure. Will be ending Unintentional Hero with either 80 or 82 chapters._ )**

76; I'm Good Either Way

He was beyond happy that everything went so well for the preparation of the wedding, true to Theo's words-the man took care of everything so Hayden wouldn't have to stress out on his wedding day. The ceremony went perfectly, no trouble at all. Hayden still couldn't believe how beautiful Avery was walking down the isle-and how amazing her song to him had been. Leave it to Avery to throw something unexpected in to the ceremony but it fit perfectly and she did a great job of it. They'd said their vows in front of their family and friends, they shared a kiss to seal those vows, now they were peacefully eating dinner after they'd done pictures and had their first dance as husband and wife. Hayden was glad that Avery like the song he'd finished at her request-it was funny that she'd asked him to finish it when all she heard was the first chorus to it and a little music added in. Hayden spent most of his free time perfecting the song for her. Everything so far was just people sitting around eating and engaging in light conversation.

Hayden and Avery sat at their small table while eating and smiling as they watched the others, "I love how peaceful this is," Avery stated as she relaxed and Hayden put his hand over hers as he smiled in agreement with her.

"I know right, it's perfect." Hayden replied to her lightly as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"How is it we got done eating first?" Avery giggled slightly now.

"Well I'm military-I'm trained to eat fast. Bet you the other military personnel have finished too," Hayden stated with a chuckle of his own.

"Well slow down and go civilian for a while-we got all the time in world," Avery leaned her head on his shoulder while he kissed forehead gently.

"As you command, Mi'lady." Hayden nodded to her request. Dinner continued until about 2pm-a lot of people were just talking, more pictures being taken of the day over all. It was a calm day honestly. Not too hot or cold, perfect for May. Hayden put his arm around her shoulders and held her close-best day of his life hands down was right now and he couldn't wait for a week with just him and Avery in the Isle of Night. His nightmares didn't plague him when she was around and after she moved in-it would be even better. They'd be sharing the big room together, using Jasmine's old room as an office after she was fully moved into Camille's apartment, finally the third bedroom would be just a spare or nursery when they decided to have kids again. Hayden was still hesitant on trying right away because he'd have the Beyond The Clouds to start up in just a few months and that would be busy and time consuming until it got settled. He didn't want Avery to think he didn't have time for her and on top of that she would be working under him too and her being pregnant while working with dragons and him being busy was just not a combination he wanted to risk having to deal with.

Avery smiled as she took his hand and got up-making him to the same, "Come on babe, I love this song...Dance with me?" Avery asked him.

"As if I could deny you," Hayden grinned almost pulling her to the open area where they could dance together. The song playing was 'Nothing Like You' by Dan + Shay.

"Will you sing for me again," she inquired.

"You keep making me sing and I won't have a voice while we're on our honeymoon," Hayden chuckled a but, of course she gave him the pleading eyes.

"Just one more?" Avery asked lightly staring up into his eyes. Hayden gave in as he started singing to her although this song was anything but slow so their dancing was a lot of spinning, laughing, but all over fun in general. At the end of it they shared a kiss as Theo came over now and grabbed the mic off the table where the laptop was and tapped the top while Hayden led Avery back to the table.

"Alright, settle down people," Theo stated as people were smiling and still having fun but quieted down. "For those of you who know me-great. Those who don't, I'm Theo Holgerson and I've known this guy right here about six years. Anyone at my wedding remembers the shit we used to do-playing pranks on one another, messing around because we could. I didn't have friends before Hayden and I'm damn grateful I got him as my best friend in the entire world. I used to do so many things that got us into trouble-mainly him because he'd take the fall for it during Basic. This guy right here once got stuck doing fifty push ups, 35 sit ups, and a three mile run in my place because during gun practice-I got frustrated and dropped my gun. It went off-no real bullets though, he handed me his gun as he stood near mind and our Drill Sergeant tore him a new one. When Haddock got back to the barrack that night-he looked like he was gonna pass out. I asked him why he did it and he said 'a little extra work out never killed anyone and that's what friends do'. I helped him to his bed and he just knocked right out until the next morning."

People began to laugh at the story as Hayden only shook his head but remained smiling, "Our first deployment, I was terrified. We had just graduated Basic and were shipping right off, it sucked. But Hayden didn't panic-the guy never does. I don't know how the hell he does it. Takes every situation and never panics-he manages to calm everyone else down. We had a mission we had to do in order to pass Basic-one where we were in the forest for six days. Hayden here took on a Changewing by himself, got blasted with acid, made the cure, and kept going as if nothing happened. I didn't even know there was a cure. Before the mission had started-he was up at the crack of dawn before the rest of us. The play horns went off and he jumped into action while the rest of us freaked out. I'm glad I met him that day on the bus," Theo smiled.

"Glad I met you too bud," Hayden gave a thumbs up.

"Now the first time I ever met Avery, it was when Hayden was earning his Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross at his old high school. I happened to notice how much she kept staring at him, I mean the guy just up and dropped out of school to join the military-no one had any idea that he'd come so far in so little time. I knew something was going on-Avery kissed Hayden's cheek when we got called back early to Afghanistan from our original two week leave time. Right before the tour ended-Hayden and Avery were talking about being together after he got home and didn't have to deal with the shitty reception. Ritka and Lennox teased the crap out of him about him finally havin a girlfriend. Lennox got a boot thrown at him, it was hilarious too. When the tour ended, Hayden managed to get a twenty-four hour pass off the Visithug base to see his family-lucky bastard too. The rest of us didn't,"

"We all sat around the barrack waiting for him to get back and tell us he asked Avery out finally. After an hour Lennox was being impatient and called him-boy, did we get our asses chewed out," Palmer chuckled.

"We were takin bets on-" Shaw began but Hayden almost glared at him,

"You finish that sentence and I'll drop kick you into a week long coma, Shaw..." Hayden warned- he didn't need everyone know that all his friends on Alpha Fire were taking bets on him losing his virginity the first day he was with Avery in a relationship.

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Sanchez stated.

"Go ahead, Theo," Avery smiled softly.

"We knew how happy he was, and we still see that same happiness today. There was a brief time where we though they wouldn't be where they are though-Hayden loved her so much that he let her go during our third tour, he wanted her to have a chance at a real life but not even that could keep them apart. It made them all the stronger and that has led them to their marriage today. Hayden. Avery, to both of you I wish all the happiness in the world. And Hayden-thanks for being the best damn friend in the world to me, you're more than a friend. You're my brother and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," Theo said as Hayden got up and hugged him tightly.

"I feel the same, Theo. Thank you for all you've already done-you saved my life...without you two months ago, I might not be standing here right now." Hayden told him.

"We've saved each other, so let's call it even bro?" Theo smiled, the two locked hands as if vowing it almost before separating with a nod to one another. "Take care of him Avery," Theo told her.

"I will, Theo," Avery nodded as she got up to hug Theo next before Avery and Hayden shared another kiss while everyone clapped for them. The next couple of hours seems to zoom by for the reception-there was singing, dancing, drinking(light consumption for Hayden and Avery), special dances for bride and groom, then of course the bouquet-caught by Heather and garter toss-caught by Dylan and had that ever been hilarious and awkward to watch, finally the cake cutting was last before everyone just sat around talking about lives. Hayden danced with Isabelle and Brenna by their request too. It got a little emotional for Hayden when the families of Ritka, Lennox, Tarelto, and Matthews brought him some copies of pictures of shots the boys had taken that Hayden didn't know about. Avery and Theo were right beside him though-making sure he didn't bottle it again. Wedding or not-they didn't want him relapsing in to severe depression due to memories.

A lot of thing still bothered him but they were manageable now: his medication to help him sleep, as well the counseling sessions really took the edge off for him and he honestly was mad at himself for putting it off for so many years. All the soldiers that suffered loss and pain got help each time it happened-but never Hayden. He always made it seem like he was perfectly fine, that it was just part of the job to fight, kill, and lose people in war. But as Anderson always told him-no matter what they were trained for, nothing prepared them for it to happen to them. Hayden lost six of his best friends to war. Oivind Flinvor, Steven Ritka, Eli Matthews, Daryl Lennox, Jason Tarelto, and lastly was Harry Anderson. People he'd come to accept, love, and enjoy having around when he started his military career six years ago. All he had now from all that was Theo; his first friend when starting Basic Training. The families of his fallen friends put together a scrap book in sections of their fallen soldier-showing almost a flip book of memories, their memories from tours. Even Theo threw some in even though he wasn't a fallen soldier.

It was a join gift from the families to Hayden-so he's always carry them with him and know they cared about him as much as he cared about them. The day was amazing-so was the food, it was something that no one would ever forget. As 6pm rolled around on the clock-it was time for Hayden and Avery to mount up and head to the Isle of Night. "Ready?" Hayden whispered to her.

"As ever," she replied as the two stepped off to the side to get changed in the bathrooms, Hayden had to help Avery with her dress since it had ties and a zipper in the back. Hayden wore comfortable pants, one of his army shirts, boots, then a coat to block out the breeze. Avery was wearing capris with a long shirt that made it look like she was wearing a dress, her shoes were flats with a light sweater to top it off. Their wedding clothes were packed up and given to their parents to take him and put away-except Hayden's formal dress which Jasmine would take back to the apartment for him. They said their goodbyes as they got outside and mounted their dragons-bags already packed and attached to their dragons.

"Safe flight you two!" Camille called.

"Call or text when you land and get checked in!" Miya and Valora said together.

"We know, relax. We'll text when we get there-and then phones are off for the rest of the time," Hayden chuckled as he looked to Avery, they shared a quick kiss before giving their dragons the command to fly off headed South East towards Isle of Night.

(Two Hours Later)

Upon arriving, their dragons landed outside the main entrance of the resort while they dismounted and grabbed their bags. The door greeter came over with a cart smiling wide, "Welcome to Isle of Night! Checking in?" the man asked.

"Yes-here for seven days." Hayden responded.

"Name for ya? We take dragons and bags right to your hut, then you can check in with the main office." he smiled.

"Should be under Haddock," Avery smiled lightly.

"Ah yes, I have you right here. Two dragons: a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder along with two riders. Don't you worry about a thing-we'll get this all set for you." said the male with wider smile as he checked them off on the clipboard.

"Thank you," Avery said as she took Hayden's hand and they walked inside the automatic sliding doors and towards the desk.

"Welcome to the resort! I'm Mandy Scotts, Assistant Manager of Isle of Night resort. Checking in for your stay?" the woman asked brightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, and yes we are. Under the name Haddock," Hayden replied.

"Hayden and Avery with two dragons by the names Toothless and Stormfly?" Mandy asked.

"That's correct," Hayden nodded.

"Wonderful. I have you right here for a seven day-six night stay in the honeymooners hut. Master bedroom, kitchen, one bathroom, and two stables for the dragons. The kitchen has a fridge, microwave, coffee pot, sink with small two seater table. Bathroom has Jaccuzi tub, stand up shower, two sinks, and toilet. Stables are stocked with rocks or hay, also fish are given three times a day, barrel full each. Room service is available from the hours of 7am to 11pm, activities start as early as 9am, end at midnight. The maids only enter to clean your rooms, and makes beds when they know you are out-just place the door hanger up to the side that reads ' **Housekeeping Please** ' and they will take care of it. If you wish not to be disturbed-simply turn it to the side that says ' **Privacy Please** '. That about covers it all, do you have any questions for me?" Mandy smiled wider at them.

"I think we got them all answered in your description, " Avery smiled back.

"Wonderful, we strive to make your stay easier, and relaxing. Here are your keys and a list of all resort activities both for just couples and then of course some with the dragons too. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call down to the front desk. There is a phone and list of numbers in the room on the dresser. I'll have someone escort you to your hut," Mandy said as she reached for the phone and pressed a button. Not more than five minutes later after getting their keys and a few papers of the activities, a young man walked through the doors and offered a light bow.

"Haddocks for the honeymooners hut?" he asked lightly.

"That's us," Hayden said in response to him.

"Please come with me," the man said gently as he turned to head out of the entrance while Hayden and Avery followed him hand in hand. This was the start of their honeymoon-it was going to be completely unforgettable. The walk was actually just to a golf cart parked outside-they climbed in the back as the man took off towards the huts. The ride was about seven minutes long to their hut and boy was it ever huge. The dragons impatiently waited for them as the cart stopped and let them off. Hayden tipped the man a five before he drove off while Hayden and Avery moved to their dragons to wish them a good night-and they'd gotten a barrel of fish so they were content. Hayden opened the hut door and picked Avery up bridal style to carry her in, he shut the door and locked it after making sure the sign was up to the privacy one. No one would bother him tonight.

"Why don't you get comfortable while I call the others and let them know we're here babe, meet you in the bedroom in five minutes? Unless you want to sit out here and watch a movie or something?" Hayden asked.

"Meet you in the room," Avery blushed a bit, Hayden nodded as she went to the room while he called his parents and let them know they arrived safely-were checked in and getting ready to relax from the long flight. After five minutes he shut off his phone and set it on the table by the love seat before entering the bedroom to see Avery sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a white, thigh high nightgown. Hayden shut the bedroom door as he pulled off his shirt, boots, and pants to move behind her with his hands on her shoulders to massage them. "Mm..." she moaned lightly at the feeling. Hayden lowered his lips and kissed along her neck and shoulder making her shudder with excitement.

"Ready to make the marriage official?" Hayden asked softly.

"Been waiting all night for this," Avery answered. Hayden smiled as he kissed her deeply-she returned it as he moved to the side a bit and laid her down while crawling over her as the kissed intensified.

(Few Hours Later)

Hands down the best sex they'd ever had. Hayden and Avery both panting heavily after reaching their climaxes for the fifth time that night. Something Avery didn't realize until after Hayden pulled out however was that he wasn't wearing a condom for once. She was a little baffled too-he always wore one when they had sex, ever since that first night after making up with his father while on leave from his fourth tour of duty in Iraq. She wanted to question it-then again she didn't in case he started to freak out about it. That was all they needed on their wedding night was another pregnancy scare. Hayden cleaned off and so did Avery as they laid on the bed together-her half on his shoulder and chest with and arm draped over his midsection while the blanket was over them and it was about 10:30pm.

"Hayden?" Avery asked softly.

"Hm?" Hayden answered with his eyes closed. Avery didn't say anything at first as she watched the calm expression on his face-he had to of known he didn't use a condom, Hayden was way to careful about that and made mention of it more than once since them getting together and after the miscarriage, "What's up babe?"

"I was...just wondering why...you didn't use any protection tonight?" Avery asked straight out.

"I assumed you wouldn't want to on a night like this," Hayden responded.

"You're...not worried about me getting pregnant or nothing? You're usually pretty adamant on the protection of us having sex," Avery pointed out to him a little astonished by his answer.

"Well, this isn't a conversation I wanted to have tonight but I suppose I don't have much choice. Do you remember what you asked me the night of the Second Chance Prom?" Hayden asked as he sat up now and she did the same.

"I asked...how long you'd be active in the military for because I would want to settle down and have a family," Avery answered.

"Right, and do you remember what you asked me to tell you after the miscarriage?" he questioned next.

"That we'd be able to have another baby one day," Avery said now.

"Do you know why I turned down the offer for Active Duty that day?" Hayden asked softly.

"You just...didn't want to fight anymore?" Avery shrugged.

"No, I turned it down because I made you promise to settle down and have a family with you as soon as I wasn't active anymore more-when I could be here for you for everything. I knew I could of returned to Active Duty, I just didn't want too because as much as I made a promise to protect the Archipelago-which I've done twice now under extreme distress, anger, grief, and a vast collection of other emotions...I also promised you a family with me. I turned it down to fulfill my promise to you. I didn't bring any protection for this trip because truthfully, I don't care if you get pregnant or not. If it happens, awesome-I'm all for it. If not, we just go with the flow like always and when it happens, it happens. What I'm saying babe is: I'm good either way," Hayden smiled, Avery could have cried and she started to as Hayden hugged her tightly and they kissed again. Finally they laid down and both fell asleep not long after. So began their honeymoon-sure to be fun, exciting, pleasurable, relaxing, and all over amazing.


	77. His Everything

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

77; His Everything

They woke up the next morning and just laid there for so long in the silence but enjoying one each others company-and they were still naked from the night before, it was an interesting feeling and they didn't hold back the opportunity to have sex first thing in the morning upon feeling the skin to skin contact of being nude beneath the blankets. They had seven days left on the island-they could spend one just laying around right? Of course but they wanted to do as much as they could while there since when they got back Hayden would be busy with preparing Beyond The Clouds to open for August. It was still a good three or so months left until grand opening but there was still a lot to do before then. Final design plans, wrangling the dragons, stocking it up, setting up payroll, hours, classes, and more. And Hayden was center of it all being lead trainer but this week-he wasn't worrying about a thing except his new wife and himself-that's all that mattered to him for the moment. He'd made sure everyone knew to leave him alone unless it was a dyer emergency as in life and death-then they could phone the resort to contact him-if not that, then don't bother of risk getting yelled at and no one wanted to be anywhere near Hayden's rage if he got _that_ mad again.

"We really should get up and shower..." Avery said comfortably while laying against her husband-eyes closed with contentment.

"Nah, I think we should stay right here," Hayden smiled while running his hand up and down her bare shoulder connected to the arm draped over his midsection.

"But the dragons I'm sure want to see us babe-we got seven days, we can lay around lazily and naked any of those." Avery giggled.

"I suppose you're right," Hayden sighed-he really didn't want to move. This was the most at peace, happy, and comfortable he'd been in a long time. "Alright-semi-dress ourselves, coffee, showers, and breakfast?"

"Both my stomach and mind couldn't agree more," Avery smiled as she got off Hayden's arm and located her panties then grabbed her nightgown off the floor while Hayden slid on his boxers-then grabbed a pair of sweats as Avery got the coffee going as they sat down at the two person table in the kitchen like area.

"You sore at all-I know we went kind'a hard last night, and again this morning," Hayden asked.

"I'm okay-I only ask you to go as hard as I can handle without it hurting so don't worry so much," Avery kissed his cheek.

"Well I still worry babe," Hayden linked his fingers with hers while the coffee began to brew, "So what should we do today? Flying, swimming, running, games?" Hayden asked just to list a few.

"Not sure. It's only like 8:30am, we got all day after all." Avery said lightly.

"True, and we still gotta shower, get dressed fully, and have breakfast so by then we should have something figured out." Hayden stated softly. Avery nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder relaxing.

"I love this, everything is just so perfect..." she sighed out happily.

"Me too-I didn't...know I could feel like this again after everything. That's...not to say I stopped loving you or nothing just...I feel whole again-ya know?" Hayden stated.

"I'm glad to hear that, how...are you doing on all that?" Avery asked softly now.

"Better than two months ago, that's for sure...I still see things, it still hurts but...its manageable and thankfully for the most part-I can sleep again," Hayden shrugged.

"The meds are helping?" she questioned.

"The sleeping one are-the anti depressants, not so much...might need to change them. I don't...have those thoughts anymore, or the desire to kill myself..." Hayden sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bringing it up," Avery looked down.

"It's okay...I know you and the others are just making sure I'm okay-I know that was a scary day for you all," Hayden lifted her chin slightly and kissed her lightly. He saw that the coffee pot was done brewing so he got up to prepare to mugs for them, he brought them over to the table and slid her one carefully. Avery held the handle and blew on it a few times before sipping it slowly.

"Oh that hits the spot..." she said happily with her eyes closed.

"That's what you kept saying all last night," Hayden grinned at her as she blushed deeply.

"Pervert," Avery huffed at him trying to hide her smile.

"I'm your husband now-and you married me. You knew I was a pervert when you said yes and I do so I don't wanna hear it." Hayden chuckled some. After they finished their coffee-Hayden let Avery shower first while he just relaxed on the couch for her to come out, he kissed her when she did come out dressed and drying her hair. Hayden went in for his shower next-his only took about ten minutes though and he exited the bathroom in his jeans and a t-shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed to get on his socks and sneakers while Avery was looking through the menu for breakfast for them.

"How does three cheese omelets, sausage, maple bacon and toast with brown sugar on it sound. They got a two meals for ten deal in the special?" Avery asked him.

"Whatever you want love-this week is all about us," Hayden smiled to her gently while making himself another cup of coffee to enjoy, "You want another cup?" he asked lightly.

"Nah, I'm good. One was enough for now," Avery stated gently as she relaxed on the couch.

"Ugh, I gotta shave still...You wanna call for breakfast?" Hayden asked-Avery nodded as she grabbed the room phone and dialed the number for the kitchen to order while Hayden re-entered the bathroom to shave. Avery relaxed on the bed as she combed through her hair and braided it like it always was-over her shoulder and hanging there. Hayden came out finally after another ten minutes or so just as there was a knock on the door. He got his wallet and unlocked the door as the server was holding a tray with two plates on it as well two cups of orange juice. Hayden smiled as he allowed the man in to set the tray down on the table in the kitchen-then Hayden paid and tipped him before the server left the hut. The two of them sat down and uncovered their food to start eating together. "Oh this looks good," Hayden smiled softly.

"I know, I'm so hungry...should of eaten more last night at the wedding," Avery giggled while they ate their breakfast. "So maybe after we let this settle we can go hit beach for like a picnic day. Swimming, dragons, frisbee, snacks and lunch later on? Heard there is volleyball too," she offered.

"That sounds like a good first day to me babe. Then a quiet night in the room after dinner? Movies or maybe the Jacuzzi? I noticed a pulled out TV in the closet closest to the Jacuzzi," Hayden suggested.

"I'm all for it as long as it's with you," Avery smiled taking a bite of her toast. The two ate peacefully together-still engaging in light conversation about moments at the wedding. "I can't wait to get the album," she said after about twenty minutes.

"Maria is taking care of it-she's gonna gather everyone's pictures from the wedding and make an album for us. She said it'll be ready in about two weeks," Hayden confirmed softly as they'd finished their food finally. By this time it was about 10:30am or so while they were rounding up their beach stuff, applying sunscreen, getting changed, and making sure their valuables were locked away in the in-room safe located in the closet. By all that was done it was closer to 11am and they were outside greeting their dragons and getting ready to fly them to the beach after getting the gear strapped in place. They made sure to have their keys to the room and Hayden's wallet before locking the door, mounting the dragons and taking off to the beach area.

(Beach)

Arriving a short ten minutes later, they set out the blanket and their basket of food which they'd gotten previously right after finishing breakfast. Some sandwiches, soda, and two water bottles each, some chips and snacks to enjoy. The dragons laid out in the sun relaxing happily with some extra fish for each of them. Hayden had his swim trunks on but still kept his tee shirt on-he didn't like his battle scars showing in public. A lot of people knew who he was-the Night Fury wasn't a dead give-a-way to him being war hero who ended not one but two wars in the course of six years. People were always thanking him for his service, asking for autographs like he was a famous person-this still bothered him greatly but he wasn't going to let it ruin his honeymoon. Avery was wearing a bikini top with what appeared to be jogging shorts as the bottoms. "So relaxing..." Avery smiled as she leaned against him with his arm around her back-her head on his shoulder while they watched the waves come in slow, it was so warm today with just a light breeze to make sure they weren't sweating and uncomfortable.

As the day continued they went swimming a few times, ate lunch around 1:30pm, took a flight on Toothless and Stormfly over the water to some sea stacks to enjoy the sunset but still had a perfect view of their things on the beach. As it got dark around 9pm, they gathered their things and returned to the hut to relax for the night. They had gotten dinner around 7pm at one of the stands where they sold burgers, hot dogs, fries, chicken strips, nachos, etc. Their dragons instantly laid down in the stables and relaxed while Avery got the water going in the Jaccuzi and Hayden set up the TV with finding a movie for them to watch-ended up being Major Payne by Avery's request-she said she'd never seen it so Hayden didn't mind putting it on. They stayed in the suits for the Jaccuzi while the movie played and they enjoyed a few sodas together. Turned out that Avery didn't even make it to the end of the movie-in the last twenty minutes Hayden noticed she was asleep against him. He carefully grabbed a towel and stood up with her in his arms-he wrapped it around her and carried her to their bed.

He as gently as he could slipped her into her nightwear before he drained the Jaccuzi, turned off the TV-put it away too before he also changed, locked the door, shut off the lights and crawled in beside her with and arm over her side and holding her close.

(Few Days Later)

Every day brought something new to do. Flying, arts and crafts, couples massage, swimming in the pool, tennis, more beach time and of course they had sex at random when in the room but not all the time. It was the start of their third day now and something was different-Avery didn't wake up with her normal energy, she actually didn't feel like leaving the bed at all when Hayden returned from the bathroom to ask what she wanted for breakfast. "Breakfast is the most important meal babe," Hayden reminded.

"I...know, I just," she paused holding her stomach, "Don't feel good right now..." this made Hayden worry if she'd maybe gotten sick.

"Well then today will be that day where we stay in the room all day then so you can rest while I take care of you," Hayden smiled as he kissed her forehead-he could tell she had a fever though and looked miserable.

"I'm...sorry babe," she mumbled to him tiredly.

"Don't be sorry. In sickness and in health, remember?" Hayden said as he covered her up and made sure the trash bin was by the side of the bed for her, Avery nodded to him as she groaned like she was in pain. "Maybe something you ate?" he offered.

"Maybe, what did I have last night..." she asked curiously.

"I think you had the fish-tasted a little off to me too but that's coming from a guy who ate vacuumed packed food for six years," Hayden chuckled a bit, Avery tried to but it only made her want to throw up. "Well food poisoning usually clears up in twenty four hours or so, we'll see how ya feel tomorrow." Hayden moved some of her hair from her face. Avery managed to keep down some crackers and ginger-ale that Hayden requested from the kitchen for her then she went back to sleep while Hayden sat on the couch relaxing and watching TV, there wasn't much he could do right now for her-she seemed to be comfortable and had something in her stomach. He just hoped she felt better tomorrow.

(Next Afternoon;4pm)

Starting their fourth day, Avery wasn't any better-it seemed to of gotten worse overnight with her throwing up at random and unable to really hold anything down for long periods of time-Hayden was actually really concerned for her, "Babe, I think we should go back home-you're sick right now and it's obviously not food poisoning," Hayden suggested.

"But...our honeymoon..." Avery said while trying to keep from throwing up as she leaned over the bed with Hayden rubbing her back slightly.

"We can always come back babe, I promise. I just want you to be okay. Let's go home okay-you can rest up there and be closer to the doctors if this gets worse," Hayden told her.

"O...kay..." Avery cringed a bit. Hayden nodded as he began packing up their things in their bags and anything else they'd either bought and made since being there. Hayden left her in the hut while he went to the main office to explain his wife was sick and they had to cut their stay short and head home so she could be taken care of closer to home, the staff understood and hoped they'd return soon. Hayden turned in the keys and paid for the time they'd already been there-he returned to the room and got Stormfly ready first, then Toothless. Stormfly would be taking the gear since Hayden didn't want her flying with how tired she was, she'd be riding with him on Toothless. Hayden gave her something to settle her stomach for the flight-and something to help her sleep for the flight home which would be two hours if they didn't stop for anything.

(Two Hours Later; 6:30pm)

Hayden landed outside the duplex as he noticed all the people there-he figured Jasmine would have their friends over, the door opened as they saw him getting off Toothless and carrying a still asleep Avery in his arms. "Hayden, what are you doing back so soon-you weren't due back until Monday afternoon?" Camille asked.

"Avery got sick-made the call to come home early," Hayden responded as he carried her inside to their room and laid her down in their bed, he covered her up before leaving the room after getting the trash bin for her. He grabbed the bags with help from Theo and Dylan as the dragons went to rest. Hayden plopped on the couch with his eyes closed.

"So what happened?" Theo asked curiously.

"Started on the third day-thought she might have food poisoning from the fish we ate on the second night since it tasted off to me too but after twenty-four house she just seemed to get worse so I told her we were coming home and would go back when she felt better and we had the time. I think she has a bug or something, it was reported a few others got sick too. I just felt better having her closer to her doctor-they know her better than the staff on Isle of Night do." Hayden explained.

"Poor thing," Heather frowned.

"I'm sure she's okay-she's only sleeping right now. Gave her one of my sleeping pills to help her since she was so uncomfortable, well, half of one." Hayden shrugged.

"Want us to stay for a while? We can help if you need any," Ethan offered.

"Up to you guys, I'm just gonna unpack and grab a shower while she's sleeping," Hayden said getting up now to start unpacking the bags in the room, after that he took his shower and came back out just as Avery was waking up again slowly. "Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Little better after sleeping so long without throwing up-kind'a hungry though," Avery said sitting up slowly as Hayden finished getting dressed.

"I'll make ya something light-by the way we're back home and our friends are over. They were here when I landed," Hayden informed lightly.

"Can I come out to see them?" Avery asked.

"Think you can handle moving without throwing up?" she nodded as Hayden walked over to help her get to the living room and relax on the couch. "I'll make you some soup," he said heading to the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Avery greeted them with a small smile.

"Hey girl, how do you feel?" Heather asked.

"Better but not great," she answered softly.

"Well I'm sure Hayden will make sure you feel great again-he's really good at taking care of people when they are sick," Camille giggled a bit.

"Oh I know-he hasn't left my side," Avery smiled now while leaning back on the couch.

"Well you know, Mi'lady, I did say I'd stand with you always-no matter what," Hayden winked as he handed her a cup of ginger-ale, then a water bottle.

"And you're a man who never breaks his promises," Avery smiled to him as he nodded. "You know what always makes me feel better?" Hayden arched a brow at her, "You singing to me,"

"Are you making a statement or asking a question?" Theo snickered some.

"Both..." Avery giggled a bit.

"You're sick, I won't deny you...hang on," Hayden smiled shaking his head before entering the kitchen to finish her soup and bring it to her-then he went to the spare room to get his guitar and laptop for her, he set everything up after opening the safe to get out his songs folder and file through it to find something to sing for her. "Wrote this a while back-not sure when though. It was one of the tours, I think the first time in Iraq," he said lightly to her as he got the file open and playing.

" _Find me here, and speak to me. I want to feel you-I need to hear you. You are the light that's leading me to the place, where I find peace again."_ Hayden started slow, they could tell it was slow song but sounded amazing, _"You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the life to my soul. You are my purpose. You're everything..."_ he strummed slow on the guitar to give light tune.

 _"And how can I stand here with you-and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_ he took another breath.

" _You calm the storms and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands-you won't let me fall. You steal my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper now,"_ he closed his eyes as they rest just listened and Avery smiles gently.

" _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this,"_ now the music picked up more.

" _Cause you're all I want-you're all I need. You're everything, everything! You're all I want-you're all I need. You're everything, everything! You're all I want-you're all I need. You're everything, everything! You're all I want-you're all I need! Everything, everything!"_ Hayden sang out as the smile on Avery's face grew with delight.

" _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better-any better than this!...And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_ it softened now as he strummed a few last notes, _"Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?..."_ then he stopped as did the music on the laptop.

"See, I'm already feeling better than before," Avery said laying her head on his shoulder while he only chuckled and put the guitar down with a smile as he laid his head on hers. "I love you Hayden Haddock,"

"Love you more, Astrid Haddock," Hayden countered as he turned his head and kissed her deeply. Sick or not-he wasn't going to not love his wife, he loved her too much to not show her how much he loved her and how unbelievably happy she actually made him. Avery really was his everything-and always would be.


	78. Day to Be Alive

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

78; Day To Be Alive

It was the beginning of July now-specifically the third on Berk. Beyond The Clouds was getting set up, things being put in place finally with Hayden leading it all to his vision as instructed by his commanding officers. Avery seemed to get better after a few days after she and Hayden returned from their honeymoon early so they chalked it up to her just having a stomach bug since she was much better now with no fever, could keep her food down with fully energy back up to normal. Hayden promised he would take her back to Isle of Night as soon as things with Beyond The Clouds settled down since in in about four weeks at the start of August-first classes would be beginning. In a turn of events-the families of his former friends had donated their son's dragon's to Beyond The Clouds for Hayden to use for examples for his classes. This mean Hayden now had Ashspark-who had been Daryl's Monstrous Nightmare, Sunflare-who was Eli's Deadly Nadder, Jason's Gronckle, Stomp, and Steven's Gronckle, Rocky living at Beyond The Clouds. Maria was going to keep Anderson's Nightmare because the kids didn't want to lose him-which Hayden understood completely.

Everything was going great and Hayden felt better than ever between working with dragons all the time, therapy, and having friends and family to help him-he really was doing a lot better than when he'd come home from Iraq the second time after Anderson's death. Of course it still bothered him but he accepted that there was nothing he could of done except maybe pay more attention and Anderson wouldn't of had to save his ass but Anderson would have done the same for anyone. Hayden tried to make a visit to the cemetery once or twice a month-he'd go alone but he wouldn't drink or hurt himself, he'd just sit there and relax although sometimes he'd go with Theo so it could be all of them together. It worked out since today Avery had a doctors appointment-the woman doctor do to a pap smear or something-Hayden couldn't remember what it was for but he knew he didn't have to be there for it. Hayden was actually busy at Beyond The Clouds-Berk Location making sure everything was ready and he was going to applicants for students.

The pile was taller than him and he was a good six foot one inch while standing-there was a lot to go through. He had Jasmine helping him since she was his secretary-the rest of his staff and friends were getting the office and classrooms ready. They'd be opening in August, one month away-it was time to crack down and get everything ready for first classes. Avery would be back later on-she'd said after her appointment she might go home to take a nap since she was feeling a little tired and hadn't slept well-Hayden didn't mind as long as she checked in with him when she got back home so he knew she was alright and if she needed him to let him know so he could come home and take care of her. She insisted she was just fine and for him to focus on his work, Hayden didn't disagree with her-he did have a lot to do and in so little time, There were two classes: a beginners who would be starting from scratch with no dragon, then an advanced for anyone who already had a bonded dragon. It had been a suggestion from Avery actually.

Some people bonded to dragons without trying-it just happens like how Hayden bonded with Toothless, or Camille with Rain, and Avery with Stormfly. Hayden incorporated that suggestion almost immediately too since it had been a fantastic idea. Right now it was about 2:40pm and Hayden hadn't heard from Avery yet-off because he appointment had been at 2:15pm, she said these appointment didn't take long to complete. He had texted her a few times but no reply and on the screen it said delivered but not read so she hadn't checked them yet. "Still nothing from Avery yet?" Jasmine asked seeing Hayden's concerned face.

"No, she normally always answers within fifteen minutes," Hayden replied as he grabbed another application to look over. The way it worked was he'd look it over and see if possible students would meet the age requirements, and if they had a dragon already or not. There would be ten classes per semester. Five beginners, five advanced. One of Hayden's deciding factors were if any of the students took previous dragon knowledge based classes in the their high school or college years. It helped him with placement between the two levels of classes and also each class would have fifteen students so not to overwhelm the trainers-working in big groups made it complicated.

"I'm sure she's okay-maybe she's already home and sleeping, you mentioned she was tired. She probably forgot is all," Jasmine offered.

"I tried callin her too-she always answers calls," he mumbled but guessed that Avery could have fallen asleep and forgotten to let him know how the appointment went.

" **Hey boss, we got a situation down here near the stables and lake,"** came Theo's voice on the radio sitting on Hayden's desk now-he lifted it.

"How bad?" Hayden asked while getting up.

" **The dragons are...well, I'm not sure-we've never seen it before. It's like their rabid,"** Theo stated now.

"I'm on my way-stay clear of them for now." Hayden stated clipping the radio to his belt and heading to the window-see the main building was about ten stories twelve stories high. First floor was main entrance with reception, the 12th floor was Hayden's office. Everything in between was either classrooms or other offices pertaining to the school-payroll, meetings, design, etc. Hayden's window on top floor had a small standing balcony that way when he whistled for situations like these-he could jump on Toothless's back and head right off without needing the elevator. Toothless flew up beside the balcony and Hayden got on as they headed towards the stables. From above-he could see the problem.

"Any ideas?" Ethan asked.

"Yep-only thing that turn a dragon like that is a Grimora leech. Were the dragons swimming in the lake?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah since it's kind'a hot today-thought it'd be a nice way to cool them off after training, what the hell is a Grimora?" Dylan asked.

"A leech that lives in fresh water lagoons and lakes, they latch onto the dragons and the dragon sort of lose control. Need salt to repel the leeches. Come on Toothless-give the order," Hayden patted his friend's neck as Toothless glowed blue and roared out-the dragon fought it. Toothless's eyes turned to slits and the dragons remained calm and followed him towards the beach were after touching the salt water-the leeches seemed to scurry away into bushes and the dragon relaxed as Toothless's glow faded and he gave a gummy smile to his rider who smiled back. "Keep the dragons out of the fresh water and they'll be fine," Hayden smiled.

"Thanks for that-never seen them like that before, was scary." Heather put a hand over her heart now. Hayden nodded as he got off Toothless and took in a deep breath-now he had to get back to doing applications. He had Jasmine bring them outside since there was no wind and he wanted to enjoy sitting with his dragon.

(An Hour Later; 3:45pm)

"HAYDEN!" Avery's voice shouted, he turned quickly to see her rushing over in a slow jog-the widest smile on her face.

"Don't yell like that-you'll give me a heart attack, Avery, jeeze...what's up? I've been calling and texting you for like an hour..." Hayden hugged her lightly and kissed her once.

"Sorry-something came up at the appointment and I didn't have time to reply," she informed him as he arched a brow.

"What do you mean something came up? Are you okay, is everything alright?" Hayden asked quickly as she was handed a water bottle by Jasmine to help calm her down a bit since she was panting.

"I'm...amazing! It wasn't anything bad!" Avery smiled to him as he looked at her curiously.

"Damn it, Avery-what happened, you know I hate being dragged around the bush..." Hayden sighed as Avery reached into her purse and pulled out a sonogram picture, "Is that the picture from the child we lost?" he asked now.

"What the?..." Avery turned it and looked at it now-fuck she'd grabbed the wrong one! "Yes but...it's not what I was trying to show you-hold on!" she checked her purse again and pulled out another one with a bright smile on her face-gleam in her blue eyes.

"Babe, this is the same picture...it's still a sonogram..." Hayden chuckled a bit.

"No you dummy-this is from today! This was taken thirty minutes ago!" Hayden's eyes widened as he took it from her and looked more closely at it: **July 3rd, 2022-3:15pm-Avery Haddock at Family Beginnings**. The side notes even said pregnancy confirmed-and he could see the baby right there in the picture, bigger than the six week picture baby that they'd lost originally. This was from today! Avery was...pregnant!? He was completely beside himself at the news-happy but still shocked as fuck to find out she was.

"I don't...understand how you're pregnant. I mean I know how it works and all but...you've been getting your period every month babe-how is this...possible?" Hayden asked.

"This is why I was gone so long and didn't answer because it happened so fast. That's what they found-a baby. The doctor was checking my stomach and said it felt hard, she asked if I was pregnant and I said no. She ran an office test and it came up positive-she sent me for blood work which was rushed and that came back positive too. Then I was sent for ultrasound! Hayden, I'm pregnant!" Avery cried happily as Hayden could only wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly-but not too tightly.

"This is...Oh my Gods! This is amazing!" Hayden kissed her deeply now and span her around once before pulling her down. "When is your next appointment? How far along are you- month or so? You haven't had any symptoms-and you were getting your period, I'm so confused but beyond happy too!" Hayden exclaimed-he was thrilled. He'd said if she got pregnant now then he was totally fine with it.

"That's the other news I have for you, ready for this?" Avery asked as Hayden nodded, "I'm eleven weeks along," Hayden's mouth dropped open.

"What? How can...you be...eleven weeks? There's no way-you'd be showing by now," Hayden said in disbelief.

"The doctor said I'm not showing because right now it's kind of more centered towards my back but as the baby grows-it will move forward for more room. And she said every pregnancy is different, some women have all symptoms and some have none at all. I've been wicked tired lately and moody," Avery giggled.

"Well yeah but I thought it was your period or ovulation because you do it both times," Hayden stated.

"I should punch you for that comment but I won't because I'm way to happy right now. The period thing-it was just spotting, I kept mentioned my period was shorter and lighter. Doctor said it's totally normal for that to happen. Hayden look at the picture- the baby is much bigger and more defined. I'm eleven weeks-I conceived right before the wedding at the beginning of May on the 2nd. I implanted the day of our wedding, on the 11th. And I'm due January 22nd. It's all right there-and in these papers. I'm pregnant Hayden and one week from being three months pregnant. The doctor says everything is just fine and after I hit week thirteen-I should be in the safe zone from miscarriages. Heartbeat is strong, everything in place, perfect measurements..." Avery was crying due to being so happy about it all.

"Holy...shit this is amazing! You're pregnant! What's hilarious is before the wedding we were using condoms-I stopped using them the night of the wedding because I said I didn't mind one bit and I still don't. I'm so unbelievably happy right now! Yes! We're going to have a baby-I'm gonna be a father!" Hayden hugged her again.

"Congrats man!" Theo put a hand on his back then shook his hand.

"Yeah, seriously. That's awesome!" Rachel smiled as the girls all hugged him and Avery-the guys hugged Avery but high fived or shook hands with Hayden. This was officially one of the best day of his life, nothing could make it better.

"We gotta tell everyone!" Hayden announced happily as Avery handed him a copy of the picture, "This is going right on my desk in the office-and you, no more dragon riding. I swear to God, Avery...You tell me the very second something feels off and you're not 100% positive of what it is...I'm both happy and terrified right now," Hayden admitted to her.

"I know, I am too but we'll be okay. Everything will be okay this time-they are watching me more carefully because of last time. Appointments every three weeks, sonograms once a month but right now everything is just as it should be the woman said. I even got the ultrasound appointment on DVD for you since you missed it. I was so shocked that I left the phone in the car-that's why I didn't answer and I came right here after it was over. We're going to have baby in six months!" Avery hugged him again-both of them were so happy. This was their chance-this was their time. It had been just like Anderson said-when the time was right it would happen again and now it was. Hayden held her tightly in his arms-he actually cried a bit. He was going to be a father-and he couldn't wait.

Given the day was just about over-they all headed home-but to Hayden's apartment where he'd called over his parents, Gobber, and Avery's parents for dinner so they could tell them the good news of Avery being pregnant. They all came over for 6pm where Hayden had ordered pizza which would be coming in twenty minutes or so. Everyone arrived and greeted one another-then sat down, Hayden and Avery in front of their parents-turned out that Avery invited Maria and the kids over too. When everyone was relaxed and sitting-Miya, Avery's mother spoke first. "So what is all this about, random family dinner night with friends too?"

"Well, sort of," Avery began as Hayden held her hand-the two smiled at one another now, "You tell them,"

"Avery had her yearly appointment today with her doctor and something...unexpected came up during the exam," Hayden started.

"Boy-out with it," Gobber commanded him with a bonk to the top of his head.

"Fuck it-Avery's eleven weeks pregnant!" he announced. His parents, her parents, Maria's, and Gobber's mouths just hung open in shock, "Doctor said her stomach felt hard-gave her a office test, then rushed blood test to confirm pregnancy, finally she was taken to ultrasound and got this," Hayden said handing them the sonogram to look at. "She conceived right before the wedding took place, implanted the day of the wedding-hasn't shown any symptoms at all. She's pregnant! We're gonna have a baby." he tried to control his excitement.

"That's wonderful!" Valora said as she hustled over to hug Hayden and Avery now-followed by his father, then her parents, and Gobber. Maria was last as she had pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Hayden-however it was folded so he didn't know what it was.

"I was asked in a letter to make sure you got this back when the time came," Maria said softly to Hayden who was confused-he unfolded it as he gasped with wide eyes that instantly had tears forming.

"How did-I gave this to..." Hayden couldn't find his words.

"Harry brought it to me when he came home on leave right before he passed away-he said that he was going to hold onto it until next time but wanted it in a safe place. He said in that in the event Avery fell pregnant again and he wasn't home to give it back to you-I was to do it. I had a feeling when she called it might be the case-so I brought it back." Maria put a hand on his cheek.

"What...is it, Hayden? Why are you crying?" Avery asked quickly as Hayden turned the article of clothing so she could see it now-a black onsie with the words: **_**I might be small but I look like my mommy, but I got my daddy's personality. Beware my fury.**_** Avery put a hand over her mouth now. "When...did you get that?"

"I'd...gotten this right before I went back to Fort Dreki when your appointments...were over after we found out about your first pregnancy-the baby we lost. I'd gotten this for that child but...when we lost it-Harry took this and the sonogram picture from me so I could recover from the loss without it being a reminder, he said he'd hold on to them until next time...and that son of bitch kept his word too," Hayden lifted his head towards the ceiling with a heavy sigh.

"What...had he said to you?" Theo asked, "Come on now-you promised you wouldn't do this anymore, keeping it to yourself,"

"I know, Theo-just...I'd honestly forgotten about this until now. I thought Harry got rid of it-I'm glad he didn't but damn, it just hits kind'a hard-ya know? Right after I got off the phone with Maria that night in the barrack-you guys were there, you should know but for you babe since you don't know, Harry had said: __Why don't you let me hold on to these for now? Until the next time comes around, looking at it now is only going to hurt you more...I know it might not want to hear it my friend but I feel that maybe this was just a sign that it wasn't time to happen. But it will be eventually, take it as a second chance that now you can wait until you're both ready__." Hayden repeated.

Avery leaned her head on his shoulder now and held his hand, "Harry-like you, Hayden was a man of his word. I've kept that in the top drawer of mine and Harry's room since he gave it to me. Now that it's happened again-it's time that you get it back just as Harry promised." Maria told him, Hayden hugged her now.

"Thank you, Maria-you don't know what this means to me," Hayden said as a few tears slipped from his eyes. After pulling away he placed it on Avery's stomach, "My first gift to you little one," he said softly kissing her belly-you could actually see a small bump there now. Avery could have cried as she and Hayden shared a passionate kiss. "I love you, Avery."

"I love you too, Hayden," Avery replied. Now it was officially the a day he couldn't possibly assume could get better. His wife was pregnant with their first child-technically second since the first never made it to term and he'd gotten back a precious gift from a friend. Nothing could make it better-surrounded by family and friends to share the news of the fact he and Avery would be parents in six months time. And he could feel the presence of all the friends he'd lost with him too-what a day to be alive as all he could think about was how fucking happy he was to not be dead right now. If he'd killed himself-he wouldn't have all this right now-this is what made his life worth living. His wife, unborn child, friends, and family around him.


	79. No Other Feeling

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

79; No Other Feeling

Hayden had never been more stressed, tired, worried, and happy at the same time before the pregnancy announcement was made. On time-Beyond The Clouds had opened but as well Avery was four months pregnant working with dragons and students so Hayden has his eyes on her all the time and by eyes he meant his friends kept an eye on her and updated him. He wasn't taking chances with this pregnancy-he wanted to be on top of everything all the time for it. When Avery hit five months in September, they started converting one of the spare rooms into a nursery for the baby-thankfully between Maria and their friends and family, they ended up with a crib, changing table, clothes for neutral since they didn't know the gender and chose not to find out when Avery hit twenty weeks pregnant. Those two months went right by for him-and continued to go faster it seemed.

He was so busy between home and work life: up to his ears in meetings, slight traveling to other islands when they had a problem beyond their control, preparing the nursery, getting things for the baby, doctors appointments, sonogram appointments, and all over training with others: he was still lead trainer so if someone didn't know something then Hayden had to step in to teach it. There was so much going on-and he was still in therapy for his depression, not that it was bad to a point he couldn't control himself just not with the added stresses, his medications either needed a dose upgrade or change completely. They weren't working anymore-he was back to not being able to sleep well, which resulted in the fatigue at work all while trying to make time to fly Toothless and Stormfly, and take care of Avery who-when on her feet too long got tired and needed to sit down.

"Ugh..." Hayden groaned out as he rubbed his head after putting the phone down-that had been the fifth call in one hour, he had a massive headache. He pressed a button on the phone pad, "Jaz, can ya bring me a coffee and two aspirins, please?" he asked tiredly.

" _Sure thing boss,"_ Jasmine replied to him-within ten minutes she'd returned with coffee and the aspirin bottle, "Ya know you should take a few days off to relax. You're running yourself ragged here, Hayden..."

"I'll be alright," Hayden assured her as he opened the pill bottle, got two-then downed them with the coffee before sitting back in his chair. "How's Avery today?"

"Good, she's working working with the the beginner class down on the third floor," Jasmine responded.

"Good, I'm glad she's inside where she can sit down. She has an appointment later on at 3:00pm," Hayden stated.

"I know-I blocked out your meetings between 2:45pm and 4pm," Jasmine smiled.

"I owe you," the phone rang as Hayden sighed lifting it, "Beyond The Clouds, this is Hayden." he listened a few moments, "I'll be right there." he put the phone down and got up heading to the elevator to go down. "Hold my calls for about thirty minutes, Jaz." she nodded to him as he disappeared behind the metal doors. Hayden pressed the five button and the elevator began moving downward to the fifth floor-it stopped and gave a ding as the five lit up over the door, which then opening. Hayden walked out and headed to the class Dylan was teaching-apparently he was having trouble with a student who thought this was a game-Hayden wouldn't be dealing with that in the slightest. He put his hand on the handle and opened the door walking in with a firm look on his face.

"Sorry I bothered you, Lieutenant Colonel," Dylan stated.

"Don't worry about it. What seems to be the problem?" Hayden asked with his arms over his chest.

"Well, it seems Mr, Jackson over here believes he was placed in the wrong class-that he should be with the advanced class," Dylan replied.

"Oh he does, does he? Tell me, Mr. Jackson-do you have a bonded dragon?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Yes sir, but-" the male began but Hayden put his hand up to stop him.

"I didn't ask for a _but_ , Mr. Jackson. A simple yes or no will do just fine. What dragon have you bonded with?" Hayden asked.

"A Hobblegrunt, Mr. Haddock..." the student replied.

"How are you so sure you've bonded-tell me what a bond between human and dragon is?" Hayden asked.

"It's...where the two connect and...understand one another-the dragon accepts the human as it's rider and trainer," the boy said, "I bonded because...it...follows me everywhere since I helped it when it was hurt,"

"That does not make a bond-that shows the dragon you trusted it and it gave it's trust in return. It is grateful to you for helping it-some dragon species will remain with a human due to means of a life debt. If you helped this dragon when it was fatally injured-it is merely in debt to you. If a time comes where your life is in danger then it will save you and the debt is paid-the dragon will likely leave. A bond is where no matter what, the dragon remains with you always. The reason you were placed in this class is because you are a beginner. In order to train a dragon-you need to know dragons and if you didn't know the difference between a life debt and a bond then you are certainly not ready to the advanced class. The beginner class is for those who have no previous dragon knowledge and are willing to learn." Hayden stated.

"I took a class in high school-I graduated in June," the boy stated.

"That doesn't matter to me-you don't have the necessary skill or credentials to be in the advanced class. That class is reserved for students who took dragon courses in high school or college to learn about different types of dragons, who bonded already and are ready to learn to ride and train them. This course you were placed in is because once you learn what you need to in order to approach wild dragons, respect them, trust them-then you are taken onto the field in an attempt to bond. If you do not bond, your time here ends until you do bond. The advanced students will leave here with full rider status and their dragon." Hayden remarked. "Now if this is some kind of a game to you-then you may leave now because I'm sure there is another student on the waiting list itching to take your spot and be here to actually learn."

"I...apologize sir. It...won't happen again," the male said.

"Be sure that it doesn't not. I have zero tolerance at my school and you get one warning-this is it. You blow it, and you leave here-as well be banned from joining the other academy's stationed around the Archipelago," Hayden said, the student nodded softly as Hayden looked to Dylan. "If you have anymore trouble-don't hesitate to call." with that he turned and left the room. Once outside-he sighed heavily, the headache was getting worse-maybe he should go visit Avery, the normally calmed him down or taking a flight on Toothless. Entering the elevator-he pressed the three button as the doors closed and the metal box began to move down two more levels. It stopped and the door opened as he headed to Avery's classroom-he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," was heard as he put on a smile and opened the door, "Hayden, what brings you by babe?" she asked as he got up slowly and went to hug him.

"Just coming to check on my beautiful wife and unborn child," Hayden replied lightly to her as he kissed her cheek while some of the girls went awe while the guys only chuckled, "How are you doing today, Mi'lady?"

"Tired but taking it slow," she replied as Hayden led her back to her chair to sit down.

"How's the little one?" he asked placing a hand on her belly.

"Feisty like me-strong like you, I'm going to hate labor..." Avery mumbled.

"I said it before-I'll say it again, you wanted a family beautiful. I'll be there when you go into labor-helps that we work in the same building and I fly the fastest dragon known to man and woman," Hayden reminded her.

"I know-I saw how fast you got Maria to the hospital when she went into labor, I ain't worried about a thing." Avery giggled some. "How's your day going?"

"Long, I'll be glad when it's over...I'm exhausted and still have three more meetings before your appointment later," Hayden sighed out.

"Take a load off babe, you can't be running yourself ragged like this-it's not healthy for you," Avery pointed out.

"Jasmine said the same thing. I'm good, just waiting for the headache to pass." Hayden told her lightly as she only shook her head at him with a hand on her belly. "How's the class going?"

"Good-we just covered ways to bring out playful nature and earn trust," Avery smiled.

"Right on schedule then-I'll leave you to it," Hayden kissed her gently only the lips before putting a hand on her belly to rub it slightly, "You be nice for your mother little one-don't give her a hard time," Hayden said as the kicks became lighter and he could tell.

"Great-listens to you, not me." Avery huffed a bit.

"No, just needs both of us. If you need anything-radio or call me babe. Love you, Sky Eyes," Hayden headed for the door.

"You too, Soldier Man," Avery smiled with a blush as Hayden left the room now-yep, he felt better after seeing her, now for a fly on Toothless before the next meeting and he'd be all set the rest of the day.

(Three & A Half Months Later)

Avery was about two weeks away from her due date and ordered off her feet most of the day. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years had passed-joyful holidays for Hayden for once in the last seven years. He wasn't uber depressed and hiding how he felt-he was actually happy to be among family and friends for the holidays. The nursery had been set up fully and they had just about everything they needed for it, now they just had to wait for the baby to arrive and that would be soon. Avery and Hayden couldn't wait to meet their child. Everything was right on point and where it should be. Her tests all came back fine, sonograms were a breeze, and so were standard office appointments, this pregnancy had been surprisingly easy with no problems at all. Avery had morning sickness right up until her seventh month, she had swollen ankles, breasts and a sore back most of the time but it was all worth it for the baby-she'd gladly do it again to be as happy as she was right now to be married to Hayden-working with dragons, and getting ready to give birth to hers and Hayden's first child.

Beyond The Clouds was every bit of successful as it was hope to be when the idea was originally proposed to happen: Hayden loved running it but right now with Avery so close to giving birth-he wasn't taking anymore trips to other islands. Only one other big thing happened that Hayden almost kicked Dylan's ass for when he found out. Hayden's sister was pregnant was well-currently Camille was about two months pregnant with Dylan's child. When Hayden found out that it happened on a drunken night-he almost knocked Dylan clear into the next week but Jasmine and Heather calmed him down after Theo and Ethan had to hold Hayden still. He did calm down and warn Dylan he really would kick his ass if anything happened to Camille or he made her upset while pregnant. Dylan took the threat seriously-about a week later he proposed to Camille so no the two were engaged and set to be married in about a year.

Heather and Felix were now engaged-hopefully married in a few months, they were just doing a small wedding with their families and then after they'd do a party with everyone. Seth and Jasmine were dating-have been for about three months now. TJ was dating Samantha-just started too when he finally got the courage to ask her out. As for Ethan and Rachel; they were married and expecting their first child now-due in about seven months. So everyone was happy with their lives now, Hayden was beyond thrilled and it's be better when his and Avery's child arrived in two weeks. Today was a slow day-thankfully not more than five meetings, and he was overseeing a final exam of fifteen students from Ethan's advanced class, that was sure to be entertaining. It was only 9am too-one meeting out of the way and the exam would be at 3:30pm and everyone was allowed to watch it in the stands-a big event to relieve some of the stress.

The day continued pretty easy-all meetings were handled without a problem. As 3:30 came around, Hayden made an announcement for all staff and students to go to the stands for the final exam of Advanced Class C. Hayden waited for Avery since he didn't want her walking alone or falling-sometimes the kicks got strong and she'd nearly lose her balance from the pain. When he saw her, he smiled side and offered his arm to her while they headed to the stands-which for them at least and the main trainers, they'd be sitting close to the field in case Hayden had to head out to handle a situation and there was only about ten stairs to go down to get to it. "How are you today?" he asked her while they walked.

"Really tired and sore," Avery mumbled some.

"After this-we'll go home so you can rest okay?" Avery nodded to him as she winced a bit while walking-half way down the step she just stopped and hunched over a bit whimpering as she squeezed his hand, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"It...hurts..." she cringe closing her eyes tightly while panting.

"How bad? Is the baby still kicking?" Hayden asked quickly as fear began to overtake him.

"Baby is...kicking a lot and it's...making it hard to move-babe it really hurts, something doesn't-" she stopped quick as she quickly looked up at him, "My...water just broke...Hayden my water just broke!" she gripped his hand tightly. Hayden didn't waste time.

"THEO! Get up here and help me, Avery's water just broke!" Hayden yelled down to the staff box, Theo quickly rushed up as Hayden let Avery lean against him. Hayden put his hands to his mouth and gave the Night Fury call-the area seemed to fall silent as Toothless zipped on and landed on the stairs carefully. "How far apart are the pains?"

"I don't-AH-know..." she cried as Hayden picked up up bridal style as he got on Toothless.

"Go, go! We'll call hers and your guy's parents, we'll meet you there!" Theo urged him as Toothless took off towards the hospital.

(Hospital)

He had Toothless land as he rushed his crying wife inside, "My wife is in labor-her water broke about five minutes ago and the pains are...about constant. Help her, please!" Hayden pleaded-the nurse came right out with a wheelchair for him to place Avery in, after that he held her hand while they went straight for the elevator to get up to the second floor which was labor and delivery. Hayden was answering questions the entire time about the pregnancy all while he tried to stay calm and comfort Avery any way that he could as she was taken into a room and Hayden helped get her on the bed-he actually glared when the doctor in on call was a male and Avery still had to get into the hospital gown. The doctor understood the look as Hayden let the nurses change Avery then he took his place beside her and held her hand while the doctor returned in the room to get a read on all the monitors.

"Your contractions are strong-and constant. Seems the little one wants to make an appearance. The nurse checked you for dilation and you are only six right now so about four to go before you can push-I'm going to get the anesthesiologist down here to give you the epidural and that should help with the pain, alright?" the Doctor asked.

"That's...fine," Avery forced out.

"I'll be your doctor tonight, I'm Harry Stevens-hopefully this will go quick and you'll be holding your child within the hour," Dr. Stevens introduced holding out his hand.

"I'm Hayden Haddock, and this is my wife, Avery Haddock. It's a pleasure to meet you," Hayden shook his hand, the doctor nodded before taking his clipboard and leaving the room. "Hear that babe, hopefully in an hour our baby will be here."

"I know...I can't...wait," Avery panted trying to smile. After about fifteen minutes-another doctor entered the room as Avery was helped to sit up while they got the epidural set up, they had said it would take about fifteen minutes or so to take effect also that it might make Avery nauseated and throw up. Hayden was getting texts from his parents, her parents, and friends but all he told them was no baby yet-that she was resting the best she could. Avery did feel nauseated but didn't throw up-she was trying to stay comfortable. Around 4:15, another nurse came in to check her and she had dilated more to eight and a half centimeters.

(Two Hours Later)

6:15pm and Avery was asleep finally, no longer in pain which Hayden was thankful for. He was sitting in the chair trying to relax-the doctor had said an hour at best but now it was two hours later and still no baby but the monitors and what not said everything was fine so that set him at a little ease on the situation. His family and friends were still at the hospital but not allowed in the room until after the baby was born-hospital rules. A nurse came in quietly, as Avery began to stir uncomfortably. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Mrs. Haddock. The doctor wanted me to check you again,"

"It's okay, go ahead..." Avery offered a smile as the nurse put on a glove and sat on the edge of the bed while Avery fixed her legs and Hayden held her hand as the nurse checked her and smiled wide at the two.

"You're ten centimeters, Avery-it's time to push. I'll get the doctor and other nurse in here," the nurse said softly, from there she got the phone after taking off the glove, "Hello-this is L and D room three. Mrs. Haddock is ready to push, send in Dr. Stevens and nurse Leah please?" after that she put the phone down and the doctor and other nurse came in two minutes later. Everything seemed to happen so fast while the staff was getting ready and Hayden had just finished a text to his Mom about Avery being ready to push and would update when the baby was out. Hayden would be holding her hand and one of her legs, nurse Leah holding the other leg while the doctor would be getting the baby out and handing it to nurse Kayla-the one who had been checking her since the admittance to the hospital two hours ago.

"Alright, Mrs. Haddock. When you feel a contraction or the tightness-we want you to push down and hold that pushing for ten seconds okay? When we tell you to breathe-stop pushing and take a few breaths until the next contraction," Dr. Stevens told her, Avery managed a nod.

"You can do this babe and I'm right here with you-we've waited so long for this moment, our child's birth, to start our family. Last step right here, giving birth," Hayden encouraged her as he leaned over and kissed her gently once. Avery tensed up.

"Push," nurse Leah instructed as Avery did so, "That it. Two, three, four-keep pushing-six, seven, eight, nine...ten! And breathe,"

"Well done, Avery. I can already see the head, few more just like that and you'll have your baby," Dr. Stevens smiled to Hayden and Avery. She took a few breaths smiling as Hayden offered her some water to catch her breath. It didn't take long for another contraction to come along and more pushing ensued. Fifteen minutes in and a lot more pushing before a loud cry filled the room, "And-it's a boy!" the doctor announced happily. Avery cried as Hayden kissed her forehead than lips as he watched the doctor hand the wailing child nurse Kayla after the cord had been cut to be wrapped, clean him off, weigh, measure. The doctor had Avery put her legs down after making sure she hadn't torn from pushing as the nurse brought over their son to Avery to hold and feed.

"Seven pounds four ounces and seventeen inches long. Perfectly healthy, Mr. and Mrs. Haddock...Congratulations," nurse Kayla handed the newborn to Avery to breast feed-the child latched right away and began to suck. "Name for him?" Hayden was just staring at the baby-the calmest but happiest smile on his face as Avery looked at him when their eyes met as she understood what he was asking-Avery only nodded to him. She gave the nurse the name as it was written down and then clipped to a leg bracelet before the doctor and two nurses left. Avery fed their son for about ten minutes before he fell asleep in her arms-then she handed him to Hayden while she laid back after fixing her gown to cover herself up-she yawned tiredly.

"Take...him out to meet the others babe, I...need some sleep..." Avery smiled lightly.

"You sure?" Avery nodded to him as he held the child carefully after kissing Avery deeply then left the room slowly heading down the hall to see his family and friends there.

"There you...Oh my God-she had the baby!" Camille giggled happily.

"Ssh...he just fell asleep," Hayden told her, Camille nodded as Theo got up to let Hayden sit down.

"A son eh?" Gerald smiled now as they all moved a little closer in to see the baby in Hayden's arms.

"Yeah-Avery's okay too, she's sleeping. She pushed for about twenty minutes-little guy was being stubborn and got stuck once," Hayden smiled lightly.

"You name him yet?" Maria asked as Brenna and Liam leaned closer.

"We did," Hayden looked down at his son and moved some of the light caramel hair off to the side carefully, "Hunter Anderson Haddock," he finally said. This moment and his wedding now were his top best days of his life-nothing beat this moment, holding his and Avery's son in his arms. It was an a feeling that couldn't be described other than pure happiness. He was finally a father-and the others knew why he chose the name he did, after Harry Anderson who was like a brother to Hayden. If it weren't for Harry-Hayden might not be where he was was right now: a new father and being as happy as was. There was no other feeling that matched what he felt right now.


	80. Epilogue

**Unintentional Hero**

Author: Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

Rated: M for a variety of things that will happen

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

 **(Author's Note;** _Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up and sorry it's shorter than the others. It's more or less a summary of after the birth of Hayden and Avery's son-Hunter Anderson Haddock. Just how their lives turned out, so on and so forth. Enjoy!_ **)**

80; Epilogue

He never knew he could be this happy-even before the military became apart of his life. His life changed so much in so little time but nothing he ever went through whether good or bad compared to the absolute joy he felt knowing he married the love of his life, had an amazing family and made friends he'd have forever. So much had happened since the birth of his and Avery's first son-Hunter Anderson Haddock. This name of course derived from Hayden's older brother figure who gave his life to save his: Harry Anderson. If it weren't for that man then Hayden wouldn't have all he did now. He wouldn't have his family and friends. He wouldn't of been able to get married, he wouldn't be as happy as he was now. He owed a lot to Harry and he would never forget him. Harry was the first person to believe in him on the first tour when Hayden was downright terrified to be in Afghanistan when he was only a mere seventeen years old but Harry changed that for him by giving him the position of Strike One unit leader-a position requiring him to be on top of things, to have to think for everyone in order to keep them safe, a position where he had to believe in himself.

Hayden would always be thankful to Harry for that-giving him the confidence to believe in himself when he didn't originally. There were still some days that were harder for him to get through and all his friends and family knew about it too. They gave him his space but also made sure that he was okay-it wasn't just over Harry's death, it was all the friends he'd lost over the six years of being in the military. Oivind, Steven, Eli, Daryl, and Jason were deaths that hurt the most-that was his team-his unit and he was in charge of them and two of them gave their lives to save his like Harry had. Oivind, and Eli were things he just couldn't stop, and Tarelto just couldn't handle the pain anymore. This almost happened to Hayden, twice. After Tarelto took his own life-Hayden had suicidal thoughts that Harry helped him through and then Harry died-Hayden nearly went off the deep end with grief over the loss but thanks to his friends-they stopped him just in time and now he was married with three kids and happier than ever.

Yes that's right. Hayden and Avery had two more kids after little Hunter was born. About fourteen months after Hunter was born-Avery announced she was pregnant again and this time they ended up having a little girl who they named Angel Haddock, she was born a month early but born healthy nevertheless. Their third child was conceived four months after the birth of Angel, it was another boy that they gave the name of Issac Haddock. In total now it had been just short of three years since Hunter's birth and they were a happy family-still living in the duplex they shared with Olivia and Theo who were now expecting their second child-due in a total of five months, they were getting ready to move so they'd have more room for their new addition. Hayden and Avery agreed not to have any more children for the time being-three was more than enough with Hunter being thirty-six months old, Angel being thirteen months old, and now Issac being a new born-Hayden and Avery were definitely kept busy with those three.

On top of their family at home-Hayden still had Beyond The Clouds to manage while being a husband and father. Camille and Dylan were married now-they ended up having a girl that they ended up naming Danielle. Rachel and Ethan had a boy they named Jayson. Seth and Jasmine lived together now and were doing really well but no plans for marriage or children yet. TJ and Samantha were now engaged-looking for a place to live. Heather and Felix were married finally, there had been a situation where they had to push it back because Felix had some family issues to take care of but now it was all good and they were discussing having a child but nothing set in stone yet. Yep, everyone's lives were great and happiness all around. Hayden's depression was just about non-existent, to the point where he didn't need the medications to help him sleep anymore but he still the anti-depressants because they tried two weeks with him off of them and that didn't go down so well. Hayden almost has a severe set back in depression without them.

His suicidal thoughts returned so it was quick to see that he didn't still need them but he wasn't going to counseling anymore so that was good too. Hayden's day started at 5am, ended around 11pm. He spent from 7am to 4 or 5pm at Beyond the Clouds with meetings, classes, and training. When he got home from work he spent time with his family, helped Avery with dinner, gave the kids a bath, tucked them into bed before having some alone time with his wife. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they were just so tired they went right to bed. Between the hours of 5am and 7am-he showered, made breakfast and normally got the kids ready for the day before Avery got up just as he was getting Issac's morning bottle in that way she'd had time to get some coffee and shower before taking over while he went to work. Avery would be returning to work when Issac turned three months old-all the kids would be in the Beyond The Clouds daycare center that Hayden had added after the birth of Hunter since he didn't want to be away from the kids while he was working. It helped out any other students who had kids too.

"Hayden, hurry up!" Avery called to him softly. Today they were meeting their friends and families at Beyond The Clouds just to hang out. It was a Saturday so there weren't any classes to handle-and Beyond The Clouds was built for people and dragons. They tried to all get together once or twice a month to catch up since everyone was busy with work or their families.

"Comin babe, just finishin up this email." Hayden called back as he typed a few more things then sent it off and closed his laptop before leaving the bedroom and walking out to see Avery holding the carrier and Angel's hand. Hayden took the carrier with Issac buckled in while Hunter held his hand and Avery grabbed the bag. The two of them saddled their dragons-loaded up and headed out towards Beyond The Clouds.

(BTC-Beyond The Clouds)

Arriving twenty minutes later-the others were there and had arrived ahead of them with their dragons and kids. "There you two are!" Camille said smiling lightly.

"Sorry-had to send an email," Hayden admitted as he dismounted Toothless and got the carrier off his back to set it down in the grass. Valora came right over to unbuckle and hold him-she loved being a grandmother and Dad loved being a grandfather. Once everyone was settled and relaxed-they began to eat the food that Hayden and Dylan grilled up for everyone: cheeseburgers, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, ribs and of course there was chips, dip, drinks, and more.

"This is great," Heather said while leaning against Felix.

"Seriously, we gotta do it more often than twice a month." Ethan agreed with her.

"Well we aren't kids anymore guys-we all got our jobs and families, it's hard to just get together." Hayden added softly while he looked down to Issac in his arms who was sleeping.

"True that," Theo nodded. They mostly just sat around and talked about their lives for an hour or so, Hayden though seemed to be pretty distracted with his staring off into the distance and having to be called more than once to get his attention. Today was one of those harder days-because it was the anniversary of of when he'd joined the military-when it all started for him, getting him where he was today.

"Hayden!" Jasmine said while snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Hm, what's up?" he replied.

"You okay-that's like the eighth time you've zoned out in an hour," Camille asked.

"I'm fine-just thinking is all," Hayden smiled at them.

"About?" Theo pressed softly.

"I joined the military nine years ago today-just holds meaning to me I guess, it's where everything started," Hayden admitted.

"Oh shit-that's right. You joined in October of 2016, can't believe it's been nine years already..." Theo smiled, "I know what you're thinkin about though bro, ya can't hide it from me. Joining the military started everything-both good and bad, right?"

"Never miss a beat do ya?" Hayden asked as Theo shook his head a few times, "Yeah-thinking about it all,"

"It got ya where you are today my friend-there is a lot to be grateful for," Ethan said.

"Not saying I'm not grateful-just that..." he paused trying to find the words to use, "I don't know how to put it. I'm grateful, I'm happier than I've ever been but it still feels like there are things missing-the friends Theo and I lost, the ones who started the journey with us. We always said we'd do this kind of thing, get together, picnic, get drunk and yet...it's only Theo and I who remain from that promise," Hayden said softly. They nodded-understanding what he was talking about-he'd mentioned it before to them. "But I know they are here in spirit an that's enough for me,"

 _-Hayden's POV-_

I looked around at all of them. My friends-some who had been enemies before but people that I now was proud to call family and friends. My life was perfect, I was missing some people but I knew they were always with me where ever I went in life and that made the pain easier to deal with. It still shocked me it'd been nine years today that I joined the army-served four tours, lost a lot of people, gained a lot of people. There was so much good and bad piled into the last nine years. I still hated being called a hero for ending two wars but I knew people would always call me that-I did things not a lot of others could do because I had Toothless and terrible anger management when it came to people I cared about. Messing with them would set me off without a warning and everyone knew that about me and I didn't care that they knew I could snap on a dime if someone I cared about was put in danger or got hurt. I didn't care if I was a hero to everyone else. I had gains, I had losses. I had sadness and happiness but most of all I have people beside me who never let me down and will always be there for me. I never joined the army to become a hero. I joined to prove I wasn't useless and wanted to do the right thing-I wanted to protect and defend the people I care about and give them a better future to live in. So I guess being the unintentional hero did just that and I ended up happier than I could of ever imagined.


End file.
